Happy Home
by foxfire106
Summary: Happy and SAMCRO help protect another SOA club former president's granddaughter, current president's sister. Happy will have to fight to keep her alive but will he be able to fight his feelings for her before it is too late. AU
1. Chapter 1

Happy Home

SOA Protection

Disclaimer~ I own nothing except my OC characters and the fictional added characters to help the story. Rated M for language, sexual scenes in later chapters, and violence.

Chapter 1

Happy looked out the windshield as the van cruised down the stretch of the empty highway, nothing for as far as you could see in any direction. The only thing keeping his attention was the constant stream of conversation from Chibs, Happy replied when needed and laughed when it was funny. His brothers knew that he had a tendency to be more of a listener than a talker and they were fine with it. Off in the distance both he and Chibs noticed a dark SUV pulled over on the side of the road, it was unusual to see anything along this lonely highway. Both reached for their guns to lay on their laps, neither had on their SAMCRO cuts because they just finished a job that needed not to be connected to the Sons. As the van got closer to the SUV Happy noticed a woman standing to the side talking on a phone, from this distance she looked a little panicked and nervously moved closer to the SUV when she noticed the van getting closer.

"Seems a little suspicious for a bitch to be out here alone on this highway" Chibs said. Happy agreed "think it's a trap, maybe someone inside?" Chibs thought for a moment and stared at the woman "could be, but if it isn't she isn't safe out here, especially if there is blowback from what we just finished, this road will get busy fast."

The van was almost to the SUV now and Happy noticed that not only was there a flat tire on the back but the woman was extremely beautiful. From the long brown hair, eyes as dark as his, and a fit body, she was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

A low whistle came from Chibs and he muttered "Jesus Christ she's gorgeous". Happy grinned and nodded at him. Women who looked like her usually were total bitches, maybe they should just leave her to her own devices. He pulled the van to a stop a few car lengths behind the SUV and watched as the woman did her best not to look terrified as they stepped out of the van. Her eyes gave away her fear though and Happy felt a small sense of satisfaction, serves her right, she probably never gave men like him and Chibs a second glance. She looked at them trying to smile and fuck it all if Happy didn't feel himself get hard. Shit, that kind of instant reaction didn't happen often, or at least since he was a horny teenager, and he always went for blondes.

Both he and Chibs noticed at the same time that she had slid a burner phone similar to the ones they carried into her jeans pocket. Those phones were used for a purpose, they weren't traceable. Not only that, but the flat tire she had was a tire that was designed to be driven while punctured and not go flat. Chibs met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, both thinking something didn't add up. Why would a bitch be riding around in a car with bulletproof tires and have a burner phone? She definitely belonged to someone or was connected to someone important. Better find out who she was and what she was up to.

"Looks like ya might need some assistance there lass" Chibs said to her pointing to her tire.

She looked at them as if considering to answer but finally did in a voice that was soft and slightly southern, it sent a chill up his spine making his hard on worse "Yes, I do, I've called someone but they are more than two hours out. So I guess I will either wait or call around for a tow truck."

Happy couldn't believe she didn't understand the danger of waiting on this highway alone for any amount of time much less two hours or more, stupid woman. "Doesn't seem very smart to wait here for two hours" he said without thinking. Her dark eyes momentarily flared with irritation instead of fear making him stare at her long enough to make her and Chibs uncomfortable.

"Look, I know that it isn't the smartest option, but it is what I have to do" her sweet soft voice stroked over Happy's senses.

"Darlin this is a dangerous stretch of road, lots of unsavory characters come through here. We work for a garage, we can call and have the tow truck out and change that tire for you. Is there a spare inside the back?" Chibs asked wanting to know if she would acknowledge the puncture proof tires.

The woman cautiously eyed both men before answering "There is a spare in back but it takes special tools to change them out, I'm not sure if those tools are with the spare."

Happy didn't giver her a chance to say more before he reached in his pocket, took out his phone and stepped over to the van. He dialed Juice and waited for him to pick up "What's up Hap?"

"We got a bitch who has a flat out on the west highway about 10 miles out, send the truck out and have one of the prospects change the tire." Happy told him.

Juice laughed "last time I checked you and Chibs could change a tire man."

Happy lowered his voice slightly "She has puncture proof tires, takes special tools, and something ain't right. You should ride along and look it over, run the plates and numbers. See what you can find out."

Juice was quiet a minute "let me go get the prospect and we will be there in about 30 mins just leave the keys."

"Thanks man" Happy said and walked back up to Chibs and the woman. He nodded at Chibs "Juice and the prospect will be here in about 30."

"Why don't you let us give you a ride into town and you can wait there, get some lunch and then we can bring you back or have them drop your car back in town where we are?" Chibs asked.

The woman instantly stepped back closer to the SUV. Happy noticed how her hands started shaking slightly when Chibs made that remark. Something was off "I don't even know you, why would I ride with you?" She remarked and that voice once again caught Happy off guard.

'Chibs held out his hand to her "I'm Chibs" and he waited for Happy to say something but he didn't say anything only stared. Finally Chibs spoke while nodding his head "and this is Happy"

She arched an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm Melissa" she said as she smiled and shook Chibs hand and turned to Happy.

Happy just continued to stare, not offering his hand.

"So now we aren't strangers" Chibs said. "Charming is only about 25 mins from here, we could take you and wait with you until your car is done, maybe eat some lunch at the diner. After they are finished we will know you are safe."

Happy watched as different emotions could be seen in her eyes, fear, uncertainty, worry, and each one gone as fast as it appeared.

Finally she seemed to have made a decision and with a sigh "fine, I will ride with you to Charming, but I sit beside the door and you leave it unlocked." Happy could tell that she was scared and trying not to show it. He and Chibs didn't ask her why she made the odd request, just figured it was because she was like most bitches and couldn't explain half the shit they said and did.

She turned around and walked to the passenger door of the SUV opening it and reaching in to get a purse. Chibs spoke in a low voice that only Happy could hear "you ok brother, you seem a little more quiet than usual?"

"Yea man, this just seems off somehow, I'm gonna text Juice the tag number and see what he can find out about her and this vehicle, he is riding out with the prospect to have a look at it himself" Happy told Chibs and he nodded in agreement while still watching Melissa shut the car and walk towards them.

Hap held out his hand "Keys" she looked at him and placed them in his hand. He placed them close to the fender and headed to the van.

She followed them to the van and gets into the passenger seat and cautiously looks around the inside. She places her arm on the door and rests her hand close to the door handle almost like she is ready to open the door and jump out at any minute. Both men noticed that her breathing was a little shallow and her hands were slightly shaking, they knew this meant she was either planning something or she was terrified and trying not to show it. Question was, which one was it.

~~I will update soon! Please review~~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

-I don't own the SOA characters, just the ones from my own mind. I have changed and will change some of the story line from the show in order to keep some of the characters that I liked and to be able to fit in the characters I have. It's all part of the fun of having an imagination and making our own stories.. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Melissa sat in the passenger seat of the van trying to control her breathing and the shaking of her hands. Even to this day she struggled being in such close proximity to men that weren't her family or long time family friends, the fear and anxiety could overwhelm her if she didn't calm herself down.

"Just focus on staying calm" She repeated over and over in her mind. It was a little hard considering that these two men although handsome were both intimidating in their own way. The one called Happy only seemed to stare at her and it was very unnerving. But, at the same time she felt a very strong pull toward him. A pull that was more of a nervous attraction instead of fear. Odd, since the attack almost a year ago there had been no feelings of attraction toward anyone and now to feel it when she looked at a man that was the very embodiment of everything she feared was very odd indeed.

Chibs on the other hand had an open and friendly feeling. He was good with asking what he wanted to know without being straightforward about it. She knew that when he asked about the tires on her car he really wanted to know why they were even on the car to begin with. They were smart, that was certain. Just wait until they figured out the whole car was equipped to withstand most violence that could happen on the streets. That is when the questions would start. Hopefully the tire would be fixed and she would be on her way before that happened.

Coming to Charming to check on the house had been a spur of the moment decision. One to prove that she could still take care of herself without her family constantly being there by her side. The bad part is that instead of telling them that she was coming here, she had left a note instead, disabled the GPS on her vehicle and left. That did not go over well at all. The phone had immediately started to ring when they found out what she had done. Not wanting to have to explain herself to them over the phone she sent text messages telling them she was ok, would check in periodically, and be back in a couple days. If they had known she was coming to Charming they would have had "family" treating her the same here too. She loved her family more than could be described and would do anything for them, it was just that she needed some breathing room.

The issue now was that her tire was flat, which was not supposed to be a problem. That meant that it had been tampered with. Someone either knew where she was or had been following her. This absolutely terrified her. She was going to have to leave and drive straight home, only stopping for gas, which would take a few days. Or, call her family and tell them where she was and she wasn't able to even keep herself safe. Then wait for them to come to Charming. Every damn one of them.

A sound from beside her broke her out of her thoughts and she glanced over at Happy as he drove. He was moving a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other while listening to Chibs talk about the exhaust system they were putting on something. He glanced over at her for only a moment before looking back to the road.

She had the feeling that they both were trying to give her time to adjust and calm down a little before talking to her.

Surprisingly neither one spoke to her. She spent the time gazing out the window at the scenery getting herself under control. Now and then she would glance at each man taking in the small details about them; each man was aware of what she was doing and said nothing about her studying them. Melissa had a feeling that with Chibs he would be straightforward with any questions she had about him, well, within reason. The scowling man driving though would probably just stare and not answer anything. She thought this with a slight chuckle to herself. She could tell from the look on his face when he first looked at her standing outside of her car that he had made his judgement on what type of woman he thought she was. It happened often and she was used to it for the most part and it didn't bother her so much anymore. She slightly frowned, for some reason it did bother her that he had seemed to have already made assumptions about what type of woman she was.

They started to pull into a diner that was just off the road. Both men moved to get out of the van and Melissa followed. While walking in she glanced down the road to see if any vehicles had followed, it didn't go unnoticed when she had looked down the road.

Inside they were greeted by a small red haired woman who waved her hand to pick any seat. Chibs moved to the front and walked toward a table while Happy followed behind her.

Once seated the red haired waitress came over to get the necessary orders for drinks. When she left Melissa could feel both men's eyes on her and waited for the questions to begin.

"So lass, what brings you to this area alone?" Chibs asked casually.

She could tell that each man had tensed waiting for the answer. Deciding to not lie but be as vague as possible was her best bet. She had already decided that these men asked questions in the same way her family did. Not a good sign. It could only mean one thing, considering where she was and the mention of a prospect, she really didn't need to see kuttes to confirm her suspicion.

"I have a house in Charming that was being remodeled, I came to check to see if it was finished and spend some time" she stated while looking at each one.

"We know most everyone in Charming, did you just buy it? I bet we know the previous owners" the Scottish man asked smoothly and Happy nodded leaning forward to hear the answer.

"No I didn't buy it, it belonged to my dad. He left it to me when I was younger" Melissa stated with a small amount of satisfaction that they didn't get what they were fishing for.

"Was it finished?" Happy asked in a low voice. Chibs looked over at him and almost seemed surprised that the man had spoken to her.

"Yes it was finished" she said.

Melissa still felt the nervous energy that had settled in her stomach when Happy stared at her. It really was odd that his stare brought on that kind of feeling. He had taken off his black hoodie to reveal a short sleeve white shirt. It was then that she noticed the tattoos that covered his arms and the opening above the neck of his shirt. That along with the tattoo of a snake that was on the top of his head really gave him a dangerous look. The dangerous look really didn't bother her, she was used to tattooed men who looked dangerous. What made Happy different was the direct stare that gave away no emotion and the fact he didn't really have much to say. He felt dangerous.

At just that moment a phone buzzed and Happy pulled it out of his pocket "What" he grunted into it. His eyes cut over to stare at me once again but this time narrowed slightly. He stood up from the table and stalked to the door.

"Your friend seems a little grumpy" she commented to Chibs.

"He's a complicated man lass, one of a kind" he chuckled as he replied.

Melissa glanced out the opposite window checking to see if any vehicles seemed suspicious. Then her eyes travelled until they landed on the dark eyes of Happy while he spoke on the phone. He didn't look pleased at whatever the person on the phone was telling him; his jaw clenched and unclenched as he returned her gaze.

It was at that moment that she decided that these men would not find out another thing about her. There was something about the house in Charming that just felt comfortable, she felt at ease, it had been so long since that particular feeling had been present in her life that she didn't want to ruin it. If theses men found out who she was they would definitely tell her family. "Men." she mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Chibs watched her as she looked out the window and watched Happy, chuckled to himself as she muttered and rolled her eyes. She seemed to have a likeable personality. He knew she was hiding something though, just had to find out what. He noticed Happy put the phone up and head back in.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the ladies room."

Chibs nodded at her as she stood and left the table.

-xx-

Happy stood on the pavement outside the diner and listened to Juice on the phone.

"Hap, man something don't add up. It ain't just the tires, the whole fucking SUV is armored."

"What the fuck does that mean Juice?" Happy questioned and stared in the window at her and Chibs talking.

"It means the whole damn thing could drive through a war zone and make it out without a scratch or dent. It has a GPS system but I am pretty sure it is turned off, it didn't load up when I started the car." Juice sounded almost excited at the mystery.

"Why the hell would she be riding around in a vehicle like that and have the GPS turned off, bitch is running or hiding from something. She's nervous acting too." Hap told Juice

"The weirdest part is I ran the plates and it came back to a Melissa Collins but, it lists her address being in Texas and stops there. No other information, no trail, no digital footprint, nothing."

The bald man clenched his jaw and looked in the window meeting her dark eyes as she watched him "Damn that's a long way from Charming. Government?" He asked into the phone feeling her eyes on him making his pulse speed up.

"No, I don't think so. It wasn't their style of hiding shit. Whoever set it up is fucking smart though, takes a real pro to not leave trails like that." Juice sounded a little awestruck.

"Hey Hap, is she as hot as her picture?"

Happy answered before he realized "Yea." Shit, he thought, what was it about her that made him speak before thinking.

Juice was quiet for a minute, it was not like Happy to say out loud that a woman was hot. Strange. "We almost got the tire changed, you want us to bring it there?"

"No, we aren't done here. We will come back there, I think Chibs is talking to her, trying to find out more about who she is." Hap said as he began to walk towards the diner.

"Ok man, just text when you are on the way" Juice said and hung up.

Hap slid the phone back in his pocket and stalked back inside just as he watched Melissa stand up and walk away from the table.

He watched her ass while she walked away, he had noticed it on the way in when he walked behind her to the table. It was a very nice ass, he wouldn't mind grabbing it to see if felt as good as it looked. Jesus fucking Christ what was wrong with him, he was hard up thinking about a damn bitch that wasn't even his type. He preferred his women blonde, easy, and fast; no expectations, no strings, no bullshit.

Happy scowled as he sat down at the table with Chibs.

"Juice find out anything?" The Scotsman asked noticing his scowl.

"Not much, just her name and that her address is listed as a Texas one. Said there was nothing else on her. Nothing, no digital information." Haps raspy voice stated.

"Oh, and the whole vehicle is armored, the GPS was turned off too."

Chibs stared at him not knowing what to say except "Shit"

Happy leaned over in his chair toward the chair beside him, she had left her purse there. He casually reached over and opened the edge.

"Man you can't look in a woman's purse, it isn't the gentlemanly thing to do, it pisses them off" Chibs laughed.

"Never claimed to be a gentleman" Happy said as his hand reached in and he pulled out a gun with no serial number. He raised an eyebrow and put it back. Then lifted out a stack of cash still in the paper ring. After that a military grade taser, a whistle, and a knife.

"Fuck, looks like the lady was expecting a bit of trouble." Chibs chuckled

"We gotta find out how to handle this, think we should call Jax?" Grumbled Hap

He wondered who had hurt her, only women who had been hurt went to these lengths to feel safe. The thought of someone hurting her unexpectedly filled him with rage. It pissed him off that he felt that way where she was concerned. He wasn't a gentle sort when it came to women, he had no desire to be. Hap liked getting what he wanted and didn't much care if they enjoyed themselves or not. If they enjoyed it, fine, he just didn't do feelings. But he didn't approve of abusing or attacking women.

Chibs let out a long breath "yea we might as well call him."

Both men knew this was going to be more than they had expected.

-I will post the next chapter soon-


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Melissa walked back to the table and on the way there it seemed that the men looked a lot more tense now. Chibs seemed a little more focused on her. When she looked at Happy his dark eyes seemed even darker, if that was possible. Before, it seemed that his eyes showed no emotion, just a calculated stare. Now they appeared to be filled with an emotion that she couldn't name; anger, resentment, rage, aggravation, who knows. Whatever it was though, it looked to be directed at her. ' _Guess I shouldn't have stayed in the bathroom so long'_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

Sliding into her seat she asked, "So will someone be able to fix the tire?" She expected Chibs to answer since that seemed to be the way these two worked. But it was Happy who replied, "When we get done here the guys should be finished with it. We'll take you back to it then."

Chibs leaned forward, cleared his throat and spoke, "So lass, would you mind telling us why you are driving around in a vehicle that is armored? Hell, that car couldn't have been just an impulse buy. There is usually a reason." And, this time he stared at her waiting to hear what she had to say.

Hmmm, how to answer that without giving too much away and also give them enough to make them stop asking. Even though she had been expecting questions like this it still made her anxious and her mind raced a little more than it should. Nervously letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Since the atta-I mean my family just wants me to be safe, since I travel south across the border sometimes." She rushed out. Holy shit, she had almost screwed up and mentioned the attack. Hopefully she caught herself before they noticed. Hopefully.

Each man had caught the slip and had a different internal reaction to it while keeping their expressions neutral. Chibs wondering if she was just a pampered princess that had a little scare and her family went overboard to protect her or if it was an attack that warranted this sort of protection. Happy silently holding in his rage that he had been right and someone had attacked her!

"Why do you go across the border?" Chibs questioned, starting to realize that his questions were not fully being answered in a way that he would have liked. She was good.

"Family business, it's easier for me to to come and go." True enough, Melissa thought.

Happy leaned forward taking the toothpick out of his mouth, focused on her, "Are you in trouble?" He needed to know if she was.

Melissa flinched slightly at the question, her eyes losing focus on his eyes for a few seconds. Finally, when they focused again she struggled to keep her emotions calm, but couldn't fully manage not showing a brief hint of uncertainty and fear. Then she took a breath and refused to be as weak as she imagined she appeared to these men.

"I did have a flat tire. It's good you guys came along when you did." She knew the moment that the answer left her mouth that she had made Happy furious. He shoved the toothpick back in his mouth, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest; his dark eyes bored into hers. He knew that she had purposely not given him the answer he was asking for and it had pissed him off. When he asked people questions he was used to getting the answers he was looking for.

Chibs watched as Happy tried to control the anger that was coming off of him. He had known Hap a long time and knew that this amount of anger was a dangerous thing. He couldn't figure out why this woman brought out emotions in the usually controlled man. The Tacoma Killer would show emotions but usually only when it concerned his mom or his club family, even then it was kept in check to a point. Chibs couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Instead he tried to talk a little more to Melissa.

"Is there anyone who would be expecting you to arrive at your home darlin'"

Melissa looked away from Happy to answer Chibs. "My brothers and cousins. They know I'm traveling and I'll call or text them when I am on my way." She knew this answer wasn't one that would satisfy either man, they seemed the overprotective type. Just like her brothers and cousins.

They had finished eating and the red haired waitress came around to clear off the table and see if any other service was needed. While she worked she mumbled under her breath in a language the men did not understand. Melissa looked at her and laughed. Happy and Chibs looked at her, the questions they had been asking forgotten for a moment. "What's so funny?" Chibs wanted to know. "What is she speaking, Russian?"

"She said that the handsome man with scars should come around more often. Yes it's Russian." Melissa laughed as Chibs eyes moved to the waitress and she blushed. He smiled, "I do like the service here." he told her.

She hoped that the men were distracted enough to forget about the questions they had for her. In reality though, she knew it wasn't so. Happy looked at her with a knowing look, he knew what she had just done, and he wouldn't let it go that easy. That made her nervous.

Damn.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat at the table doing everything he could to keep from demanding answers from Melissa. He knew what she had done to distract him and Chibs, it hadn't worked on him though. She was a smart bitch he'd give her that. It still didn't get rid of the anger he was feeling after hearing her almost tell them she had been attacked, he had instantly felt the need to hunt down whoever had hurt her and kill them if they were still alive. For fuck's sake who let a woman like her travel alone. Her family must either be a bunch of worthless fuckers or didn't know she what she was up to.

Happy had the strangest urge to make sure that she was protected, he must be losing his damn mind. It was bullshit. He chewed on the toothpick with a little more effort than usual.

The phone in his pocket vibrated, so he reached in to check it, it was Juice letting him know the tire was fixed.

"Juice just texted, tire's fixed, we better get going." He said to the two at the table.

As they got up to leave Happy followed behind Melissa admiring her perfect ass. She looked over her shoulder almost as if she knew what he was doing and once again he found himself getting hard for her and pissed off at the same time that she could do that to him. None of the crow eaters or porn sluts had this instant impact on him from just a look.

When they got into the van he noticed that she once again made sure that she was close to the door handle and checked to see if the door was unlocked. The rage within him tried to rise up at the sight of her trying to ease her fear.

They drove down the highway back towards her SUV and he was still wanting to know the answers to the questions he had. Hap also knew that when someone didn't want to talk they wouldn't. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't use his unique methods to make her talk.

He looked in the rearview mirror and caught Chibs looking back at him, he could tell that his brother was thinking about the unanswered questions also. Chibs frowned and shook his head.

Happy and Chibs both looked over at Melissa, she was looking out the window with a worried expression that she was trying to hide. If she would just tell them what the problem was they could help her out. Stubborn woman.

The van pulled up to where her vehicle was, parked alongside it was the tow truck. Juice and Ratt stood in front of the truck smoking cigarettes. Happy parked the van and they all got out. Happy heard Ratt choke on the cigarette he was smoking as Melissa came around the front of the van. Happy glared at him.

Juice walked up to him, "Holy Shit Hap, she's fucking better than her picture man!" He said as his eyes travelled down her body. "Shut the fuck up" Happy growled at him and stared at Juice with a murderous look.

Throwing up his hands, "Sorry man, I didn't know it was like that." Juice said with a smirk, surprised at Hap's apparent interest in her.

"Everything fixed?" Chibs interrupted the exchange between the two. He wasn't sure what was going on with Happyq, but he knew better than to let the two guys keep at it.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Melissa got out of the van and took her time walking to the back of her vehicle.

Two men stood off to the side. One with a tattooed head and a Mohawk like haircut, the other a dark haired skinny guy. Both wearing plain tshirts and black hoodie jackets. She watched Happy glare at the skinny guy. Happy was talking to the other one but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She then saw the mohawked one throw up his hands and smirk at Happy.

Chibs walked up to her, "Melissa this is Juice" and pointed to the guy with the tattooed head and Mohawk haircut. He came over and smiled holding his hand out to her. She cautiously took his hand, "Nice to meet you, thank you for fixing the tire. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." He kept her hand in his as he got ready to answer, until a growl came from Happy along with a dark glare. Juice smirked at Happy and winked at Melissa before letting go of her hand.

"It wasn't a problem, Ratt did most of the work, we put the flat in the back in case you need to have it looked at." Juice rattled off. Melissa looked in the direction of the skinny dark haired guy who must be Ratt, he quickly looked at her, then Happy, then looked down at his boots. That was odd.

"That is an impressive car you have, I haven't seen many up close like it before." Juice asked.

Melissa just looked at him, these men sure knew how to ask questions just like her family. "My brothers arranged it, I left the decisions up to them. I just drive it."

She looked around at each one of them and could tell that they all had questions. It was then that she knew she better leave in order to avoid as much as she could.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out her wallet, "Well let me pay you for the work. I really do need to get going before it gets too late."

She took out more than enough bills to cover the work and extra for the fact that they went out of their way to help her. Plus, even though she was anxious at first she really had felt safe being with them.

Chibs looked at the money, "Lass, this is way too much" trying to give some back to her.

"No, it isn't. Please take it. You stopped and helped me when I know that you probably had other things to do. I really do appreciate it." She smiled at him.

He sighed "It was nice to meet you." Chibs glanced over at Happy then back at her "Come back and see us sometime." He turned around and headed to the side of the van.

Juice went to hand the keys to her but Happy held out his hand instead and with a raised brow Juice handed them to him. "It was nice to meet you Melissa." He too headed toward the van with Chibs.

Melissa looked at Happy, she could tell that he had something that he needed to say, so she turned and started to the drivers door. When she got there she turned around and he was right behind her, almost a little too close. "Thank you for helping me Happy." Her hand held out for her keys. He just stared at her, not handing her the keys. She felt that same nervous excitement settle in her stomach again. Looking up into his dark eyes, she saw them get even darker, it wasn't the blank emotionless stare it was something else. Desire, worry, anger, disapproval, again she couldn't pinpoint exactly which it was. It made her heart race though.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Chibs and Juice stood by the van watching as Happy followed behind Melissa. Wondering what he was doing. It was definitely out of character for Happy to concern himself with a chick much less follow behind her.

"What do you think he's doing?" Juice asked.

"Hell if I know Juicy, he has been in a mood since he first laid eyes on her. I've never seen him react like that with a woman before."

"Can't really blame him, she's fucking beautiful." Juice tells him.

"Better not let Hap hear you say that, I have a feeling he might rip your throat out!" Chibs laughed. Both men nodded at that.

What they saw next left them speechless. If they wouldn't have watched Happy do it, they would've never believed if someone would have told them he had done it!

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy held the keys to Melissa's car in his hand as he followed behind her. He needed to ask her again if she was in any trouble. It bothered him that she had not answered and he couldn't shake the feeling that letting her leave without anyone with her was a mistake. Fuck, he must really be going crazy if he was worried about a bitch that he had just met.

She turned around and looked up at him, "Thank you for helping me Happy." She said in that soft southern voice. It instantly made him aware of how aroused he was when she was this close to him and said his name. He didn't know if it was the eyes or the voice this time. He just knew that his body kept declaring that she was his. He took a step closer to her.

He had to take a deep breath before he spoke, "Melissa, you need to tell me if you are in trouble."

"I'll be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself and him both, but said no more, just looked up at him and slightly smiled.

"Phone." He demanded and held out his hand. When she didn't immediately do what he asked he pointed to her pocket with the phone. She slowly handed it to him looking a little confused. He opened her phone and punched in some numbers and hit the send button, his phone vibrated almost instantly. "That is my number, you call or text me if you need anything. Understand." He wasn't done yet though.

"Okay." She answered slowly.

Now he got ready to really make a point, "The fucking gun in your purse," he pointed to the purse as her eyes got big, "it needs to be on you." He slid his hand under the edge of her shirt to her hip area just above the top of her jeans, "Right here is fine, otherwise it's pointless to have the gun where you can't get to it." Happy had felt her take a sharp breath in when he touched her skin and the small shiver that she made. He didn't want to let go of her but knew he had to.

"You looked in my purse!" She said angrily.

"The taser needs to be out where you can reach it too, don't just leave all that shit in your purse. It won't do you a damn bit of good in there if you need it!" Happy stared at her while he spoke.

He held out the keys but before he would let her have them he asked, "Are you going to do what I asked? Call, text, and get the shit out of the purse where you can get to it?"

Melissa nodded at him. But it wasn't enough for him, "Say it." He demanded.

"Fine, yes I will do what you asked me to do." Her voice seemed to shake a little.

Happy didn't know what possessed him to do it but he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, taking a little time to kiss her. He could tell that she was surprised at his action, but she didn't push him away. Hap was shocked at what he felt when his mouth was on hers, his whole body was aware of every inch of her. He touched his tongue to her lips and she slowly opened her mouth to allow him access, deepening the kiss he felt her tremble and slide her hands up to his chest. Putting his hand on her hip he pulled her closer and kissed her for just a bit more before pulling away.

Holy Shit, what the hell was that he thought to himself. Kissing had never been high on his list, plus he knew where the crow eaters and porn sluts put their mouths and he sure as hell wasn't kissing them. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman. He fucked them not kissed them.

This had been different though. He didn't know exactly why, he just knew kissing Melissa was something he needed to do. He wondered if he really was losing his fucking mind because he could have kept kissing her.

His voice was a little lower than usual as he spoke to her, "Be safe and do what I told you." Handing her the keys and waiting until she was inside the car.

Happy walked in the direction of the van only to come face to face with Chibs and Juice who were staring at him in shock with their jaws dropped open.

"Not a fucking word." He growled at them and gave them a dark glare.

They watched Melissa's SUV pull out onto the road and drive away. Happy had a feeling that he had made a mistake letting her leave without knowing exactly who she was and if she was safe. Regret and uncertainty were unfamiliar emotions to him. They fucking sucked.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Melissa pulled the car onto the road still feeling a little shocked. Not just about Happy kissing her, but also, the fact that he had touched her and she hadn't felt the need to flinch or pull away from the physical contact. In all honesty, she had felt turned on and had wanted him to continue to kiss and touch her. It had baffled her why he had done it since he seemed to be angry with her most of the time that he spent staring at her. Happy didn't seem like the type of man to just go around kissing women. From the looks on Chibs and Juices faces when she had glanced out her window they had looked just as surprised as she had felt. Too bad she had to leave.

With one hand she reached over and took out the gun, putting it where Happy had told her, the touch of his hand still lingering on her skin. Then she put the taser right beside her in the console along with the knife. Looking at her phone she decided in a few hours she would call her brothers to tell them she was on her way home. She had to give it enough time to put distance between her and Charming so that her brothers wouldn't call SAMCRO and the Sons have time to catch up. She wanted to be able to go back there to her house and feel normal without one family or another hovering over her. That is how she lived in Texas, having family hovering all the time and after the attack it had gotten worse.

This was going be a long hard trip if she didn't stop, except for fuel, so she focused on the road ahead. Thinking of Happy's hand on her skin and his kiss came and went for the next few hours, making the ride a little easier.

Quite a few hours later Melissa took a deep breath and with unsteady hands picked up the phone dialing her brothers number while not letting off of the accelerator. Almost crying when he answered "Shep, I'm on my way home but I think I'm in trouble, I don't know what to do!" And then she waited to hear his voice.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Beers in hand, Chibs and Juice sat outside the clubhouse a few hours later with some of the other members.

"I'm not fucking kidding, Hap kissed her!" Juice told Jax, Tig, and Opie as they stared at him with unbelieving looks. They all looked over to the boxing ring where Happy was currently hitting one of the prospects until Bobby finally called a stop.

"I think you're just fucking with us, no way Hap would do that, not his style." Jax laughed.

Tig jumped in grinning, "Nah, Happy is about fast and loose, no muss no fuss, just like me!"

Juice looked at Chibs to back him up, "I couldn't believe it myself, but he'd been in some kind of mood as soon as he set eyes on her. I've never seen him show that amount of emotion for a woman. Look at him, he's wound so tight he might fucking snap, even after a good round or two in the ring." Chibs said as he and the others watched Happy take a few steps towards them and sit down at the table.

"Go get me a beer." Hap growled at a nearby blonde crow eater ignoring her as she tried to give him a good view of her tits.

The others noticed that Hap ignored her and considered that Juice and Chibs may have been telling the truth about him kissing that woman. He was definitely distracted if the blonde crow eater didn't even catch his attention.

"Hap man, are you feeling ok?" Jax asked Hap. "You seem a little on edge."

Happy just stared at him nodding his head. He knew that Juice and Chibs had told the boys about him kissing Melissa. He could tell by the smirks and side looks they gave him. Bastards. The blonde crow eater that had given him a blow job the night before came back out with his beer and tried to lean over to sit in his lap, "Get the fuck outta here." He told her as he glared at her. She immediately scurried to the door back inside. When he looked up everyone at the table had a stunned look on their face. The bald man sat quietly and drank his beer, not saying a word.

"So who was she, the woman?" Jax asked them.

"Lass said her name was Melissa and she had a house here in Charming that had just been remodeled. Came to check on it." Chibs remarked getting ready to continue but Juice interrupted before he could.

"But, here's the weird part. She had puncture proof tires and one was flat. I checked and the whole vehicle was armored. High quality job too. I couldn't tell if the tire was defective or if it had been tampered with. The GPS was turned off"

"Damn, sounds crazy." Opie finally said while everyone thought about what Juice had just told them.

"It listed her address as one in El Paso Texas. There was nothing else on her, no other information of any kind other than her driver's license. She was a ghost. Whoever got rid of the trail is damn good though. Even the government leaves a trail." Juice rattled on, he always got a little excited when it came to computer and internet shit. It's why he was such a valuable member to SAMCRO.

Jax stared at Chibs and Happy before he spoke, "How'd she act?"

"The lass seemed a little nervous and scared. Never really answered our questions fully. She didn't lie, I don't think. Just evasive. Had a gun with no numbers, military taser, knife, and money in her purse. Plus a burner phone like ours." Chibs stated as he drank his beer.

"How'd you know what was in her purse?" Tig asked.

"I told Hap it wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do, looking through a woman's purse," laughed Chibs, "it pisses them off."

"It did piss her off." Happy said with a smirk. "Told her not to keep that shit in her purse, put it where she could get to it."

Jax had a feeling there was more to this woman than she let the guys know and for some reason kept it to herself. "So where was it?"

"Where was what?" asked Happy

"The house, in Charming." replied Jax.

"Don't know, said it had belonged to her dad and he left it to her when she was young." Chibs commented.

Juice leaned forward on the bench, "Maybe I can go through some records and see if Charming has any recent remodel permits or shit like that. It could be worth a try."

"Sounds good" Jax said.

"If nothing else we can find her so Happy can kiss her or fuck her instead of beating the shit out of the prospect because he's hard up for her." Juice laughed, and was met with a scowl from Happy.

Everyone at the table was laughing except for Happy, he glared at them. The laughter was cut short when Bobby slammed the club door open holding one of the laptops Juice used that was making an annoying beeping. "I swear Juice if you don't turn this fucking thing off I'm going to use it as target practice! It's been making that noise for the past two damn hours!" the bearded man shouted at Juice.

Juice jumped up to grab it, sat it on the table and looked at it with excitement. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear" he muttered to himself but everyone heard. His eyes focused on the screen and the excitement turned to confusion. The others looked on not understanding what was going on. Waiting for him to explain.

Jax was the first to speak, "What's up man?" He moved in closer to see.

Looking up at Happy and Chibs, Juice pointed to the computer screen. "I got the digital address off her GPS unit and set my laptop to notify me if it came back online. It did a few hours ago. It doesn't make sense though. It says she stopped about two hours ago, for about fifteen minutes."

"Why doesn't that make sense she probably needed gas or something." Tig said.

By this time all the men had came around the table to look at the GPS map on the screen, it showed a dot moving across it, a series of numbers off to the side.

The man with the Mohawk shook his head, "No, if this is right, it shows that before she made that stop her speed was around 70 mph the whole time. After she left from that stop it is about 100-105 mph and hasn't slowed down. That's a pretty fucking drastic change!"

Every man there wached the screen, they all knew that driving at speeds that fast meant you were trying to outrun someone else. They heard one word.

"Fuck!" Growled Happy!

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Fuck!" Growled Happy reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He knew he had fucked up letting her leave. If something was wrong there wasn't anything he could do to help her now. He pulled up her number, pressed send, and listened as it went straight to voicemail. What the hell! Everyone looked at him waiting, "It went straight to voicemail."

"Try again." Chibs urged and the others nodded in agreement.

Hap's stomach clenched with worry for her, something had spooked her about the tire, causing her to be scared and head home. It seemed her fear was legit. He turned the phone on speaker, dialed again and before the first ring finished her panicked voice came through the phone, except it wasn't him she began talking to, when he heard her say another man's name a blaze of anger gripped him.

"Shep!" She cried. "Shep, I don't think I can make it, they-"

"Melissa." Happy interrupted her, she stopped talking instantly.

"Happy?" She questioned

"Who the fuck is Shep and what the hell is going on!" He roared, the others looked on, shocked at his outburst.

"Happy, Shep is my brother, I can't talk right now." Her soft voice pleaded before they heard the phone hit either the floor or a seat.

When she said the name Shep, the men froze, especially Happy. They all knew one man named Shep, he was the President of the Sons of Anarchy MC in El Paso, Texas. SAMCRO had worked with him quite a few times on jobs over the last few years, especially while running the guns from down south. Hell, Shep had helped Happy's mom not long ago when Hap couldn't get there in time to do it himself. He owed him for that. Shep and Hap's mom had remained friends since then.

Pieces began to fit together, Texas address, Shep had a sister, they had heard his sister was almost killed in an attack but they didn't know the details; that would explain the armored vehicle and her fear. Shep's grandfather had been from Charming and started in the Redwood Originals charter before moving to El Paso to start a charter there.

Son of a bitch, they may have just fucked up. They had let Shep's sister leave unprotected after it was almost certain that her tire had been tampered with. Even though she hadn't told them who she was, it would fall on them. He knew he should have demanded answers. Now it may be too late to help her. Happy could feel his stomach drop at the thought of her being scared or hurt.

Happy spoke her name in the phone a few more times but she didn't pick it up. They all stood around his phone listening to the sounds that were coming through until the line went dead. Hap just looked at the phone unsure of what to do next. Jax reached over and pressed the button to call her back, the call went straight to voicemail.

"Oh shit!" Chibs muttered while they all stared at the computer screen.

Jax spoke up, "If she is Shep's sister, him, his brother, or one of those cousins are likely to cut off our balls off for letting her out of Charming! They're a bloodthirsty bunch. Chibs, you and Bobby get a call in to El Paso and see what the hell is going on. We can't do anything from here but we need to know what's happening and if she's ok. Let them know that she was here and about the flat tire. Tell them we will do whatever we can to help."

"Damn, I hope she's ok." Juice whispered, and all the rest silently agreed as they followed the dot on the screen.

Behind them Happy paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving the computer. Opening the phone in his hand he dialed Shep's number.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Melissa waited to hear Shep's voice come through the phone, knowing he would find it difficult to stay calm. Being the only girl in a family of men, had, in their eyes meant she was theirs to protect, usually when she didn't even need it. But now, it was her greatest blessing. "Shep, are you there?"

"Sweetheart, what kind of trouble?" His calm voice finally came through the line. "Are you ok?" The cell phone signal was going in and out making it hard to hear.

"I went to Charming, to the house, I had a flat tire, got it fixed, but I felt like something wasn't right. So, I left. I stopped to get gas after I was on the road for a while. A man grabbed me from behind on the way back to the car and roughed me up some. He said they were coming for me. When I made it back to the car all I could think to do was drive. They tried to run me off the road, they're still behind me. What do I do? I'm scared, Shep" all came rushing out of her.

"Shit, don't slow down, don't stop." Shep told her. "You drive until you make it to either us or until I can get someone to you!"

The signal was lost. Hanging up the phone it almost instantly buzzed. Opening it back up knowing that Shep would call back immediately, "Shep!"

"Shep, I don't think I can make it they-" was all she got out before a low raspy voice that she recognized instantly interrupted.

"Who the fuck is Shep and what the hell is going on?" Happy demanded!

"Happy?" Surprisingly she felt a certain amount of comfort hearing his voice, even though he was yelling at her, there was nothing Happy could do to help her right now.

"Happy, Shep is my brother, I can't talk right now." She softly said to him before she hit a spot on the road causing the phone to slide from her hand and hit the seat. Trying to reach it with one hand without letting the steering wheel go turned out to be more of a chore than anticipated. Finally feeling it, she caught ahold of it only to have it shut and disconnect the call.

When the phone buzzed this time she really didn't know who to expect on the other end.

Shep and her cousin CJ greeted her, hopefully they had a plan. "Melissa, CJ is here with me and he's going to connect into the car's GPS and call system so we can talk to you that way instead of the cell phone. The cell signal's shitty, the calls keep dropping, we need to know your exact location, can you do that for us please?"

It must be worse than she thought, they never usually asked her permission, they just did what they wanted. Asking her meant they were trying not to scare her. "Yes, hold on." Looking around she found a road marker and repeated it to them.

"When I was in Charming, I'm pretty sure that some of the SAMCRO guys are the ones that fixed my tire. They didn't have kuttes on so I can't be absolutely certain, they looked out for me. I didn't tell them who I was though." Melissa decided to tell her brother, it was best he know; he hated surprises. "I was being stubborn, I should have let them know who I was when I suspected who they were."

"Who were they, the ones you met?" Her brother asked.

"Happy, Chibs, and Juice."

"They're Sons, good guys." Shep stated

"Chibs and Happy asked me a lot of questions that I didn't answer completely. Right before I left, Happy decided it was his place to lecture me on safety, said I shouldn't keep shit in my purse, where he said, and I quote ' _wouldn't do me a damn bit of good if I needed it._ '" She heard both her cousin and brother laugh at the last part of her statement, sometimes they were assholes.

"Hap can be a little intimidating. He didn't scare you?" Shep sounded a little surprised.

Melissa thought about what to say to that, she didn't want to tell him that Happy had kissed her, it was her business for now. "No not really, he's a little intense, stares a lot, and made me agree to follow his instructions before he would let me have my keys. But no, he didn't scare me."

"Did you?" Shep questioned.

"Did I what?"

"Follow his instructions." Her brother sighed, knowing him, he shook his head with the sigh.

"I did, he seemed pretty serious about it. Plus, I kinda got the feeling he might just have a fit if I didn't. Didn't want to push it." Melissa said with a bit of unexpected humor.

"Yea, good choice. Ok listen, I am getting ready to hang up the phone. CJ will patch into the car so you can tell us exactly what happened. It may take a few minutes, don't slow down, keep moving. Got it."

"Ok Shep." And she waited, checking in the rearview mirror at the car behind her in the distance.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy paced back and forth watching the computer screen that sat on the table in front of Juice. He wasn't used to this feeling of not being able to do anything when there was a problem, he took care of problems, that was what he was good at. Opening the phone in his hand, he did the only thing he could think of. He dialed Shep's number.

"Yea." Shep answered.

"Shep, it's Happy. Melissa, is she your sister?" Happy could hear Chibs and Bobby talking on their phones while he waited for Shep to answer.

"She's my sister, there's some shit going on now, she's in trouble."

"I know, we saw on the computer that something was up, tried to call her and the call cut off"

There was a silent pause before Shep spoke, "What do you mean you saw on the computer?"

"Chibs and I saw her on the side of the road with a flat outside of Charming today. Stopped to see if she needed help, we noticed the puncture proof tires. She seemed nervous, so we called Juice to come and check it out. He ran the usual checks and it came up empty except for the Texas address. He said the GPS was turned off also, he tagged the GPS address to let him know when it came online. When it did he noticed that the speeds she was driving at changed after she stopped for about 15 minutes." Happy turned to face Jax as he stepped up, clicked the phone on speaker so the prez could hear too.

"From what I got from her, that stop was were some of the assholes were waiting, said a man grabbed her from behind and roughed her up. Made some threats. When she got back to the car she just drove, didn't know what else to do." Shep sounded as pissed as Happy and Jax were feeling.

Before Hap could reply Jax started talking "It's Jax, roughed her up? How bad? Is she ok?"

"I don't man, we haven't been able to talk much. CJ is trying to get linked into the car's GPS and computer system so we can talk through the audio call system. Cell signal has been shitty and dropping the calls. When he is online I'll have CJ text Juice the info that way you can listen."

CJ must have been listening because Juice's phone went off and Juice started working on his computer as he talked.

Happy thought for a minute, took a breath, "Shep man, we didn't know she was your sister. We wouldn't have let her leave or at least without any protection. I could tell something was off, felt it from the beginning, I knew when she pulled off that it was a mistake."

"It's not your fault, she was pissed at us and needed some breathing room. Melissa's smart, good at answering questions without fully giving you answers. Loves that house in Charming, should've known that's where she'd head to. Once we get her online we can figure out what she needs to do. Fuck, I should have seen this coming." Shep growled, not able to keep the frustration out of his voice.

They all looked up as Juice shouted. They had her online.

Jax told Shep that they would be on this end listening and if they needed to do anything to just say so. Happy hung up the phone and stepped closer to the table to listen.

Hearing a voice that wasn't Shep they assumed it was CJ, "Melissa, can you hear us? I'm on and Juice is linked in too."

Everyone around the table including Happy let out a breath when she answered in a shaky voice, "I'm here."

"Tell us what's happening right now." Shep cut in.

"One car is following me, it tried a few shots at me earlier, I guess they realized that wouldn't work, they've tried to run me off the road a few times. They're just toying with me, speeding up and then dropping back to about a mile behind. I think."

CJ's voice came on again and in the background they could hear Shep and a few other voices talking quietly, "Sweet M you know that stretch of highway is long, there are no pull offs or any places to stop, don't slow down, we're trying to figure out a plan."

The line was silent for a few minutes and Happy felt the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach only grow as time passed. Then her soft voice spoke, she seemed hesitant to say whatever it was she was about to say, which made him tense up.

"Shep." She asked, everyone seemed to understand that something had changed in her tone of voice and they leaned closer to the computer on the table.

"I'm here, sweetheart. What is it?" Shep replied instantly, sounding worried.

"I think I am going to need Dr Auggie when I make it to you."

Happy's hands clenched as anger spread through him, asking for a doctor meant she was hurt, not just roughed up a little. He knew in his gut that he would make someone pay for touching her. Lost in his thoughts until he heard Shep yelling through the line, he focused on what he was saying.

"Goddammit Melissa, why didn't you tell me you were hurt bad enough that you needed Auggie, means it was more than being roughed up! You better fucking tell me now what exactly happened!" Her brother demanded in a tone that sounded like he was barely controlling his rage. Happy felt the same.

"I stopped at the gas station and when I was on my way out from paying, a hand grabbed me by the back of the neck, slammed me up against the wall and he held me by the throat, then hit me in the stomach. I tried to move enough to get away, it only made him mad. He said that it was a warning, they were going to finish what they started. He had my hands held down but I managed to move one and scratch his cheek and eye. It pissed him off and he punched me a couple times. Shep, I think he hit me so hard I might have a concussion, he was wearing a ring that cut me where it hit, I can't get it to stop bleeding." Her voice had grown quieter, she continued.

"After he punched me I fell down and he kicked me in the stomach and ribs a few times. Something must have spooked him because he turned around to see what it was. I was close enough to the car that I tried to run as fast as I could. I made it, but Shep, I panicked! I didn't know what to do so I just drove. I'm sorry, this is my fault, I was being stubborn." With that last remark it was clear that she was trying not to cry by the deep breath she took.

Happy felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked over to see Chibs looking at him. He didn't need to say anything, he knew that Chibs understood that he was trying to control the rage he was feeling. Hap didn't know what was worse knowing she was hurt and couldn't do anything to help her, or hearing her try to apologize. He really was losing his fucking mind. His brothers around him had noticed how Hap seemed instantly protective of this woman and it had caught them off guard. It was something that they never expected from the Killer.

"CJ, you said Juice was linked in?" Melissa asked.

Juice answered, "We're here Melissa. Me, Happy, Chibs, Jax, and some of the other guys."

"There's something else," she said talking to the men around the table. "One of the cars that was there, at the gas station, I saw it in Charming, close to my house, and then again on the way to the diner. The man who beat me got in that car. I couldn't see the driver though. That car didn't follow me, it headed in the opposite direction."

Happy heard this and knew what he would be doing to get rid of some of the rage he was feeling. He couldn't help her right now in the situation she was in but, the men around him knew without saying a word that Hap would find that car and the man who had hurt her. That man would suffer.

"Melissa, lass, can you tell us what kind of car it was and about the man who hurt you?" Chibs gently asked her.

Happy listened as she described the car and the man who had beat her, memorizing every detail she gave. Bobby had brought out another of the laptops that Juice worked on sometimes and Juice was busy typing as she talked, he was on the phone with CJ talking too.

Shep was talking to her now, asking about what was going on, and how she was feeling. So far there were no changes, the car was still behind her. She said she was ok except for the dizziness and headache. That worried Hap but he tried not to dwell on it.

"Could someone go and check at my house to make sure everything is okay there? I have a caretaker that comes in once a week. I would hate for something to be wrong and them find it. I can text the security code for the alarm system. There are two safes that will need to be checked also. One in my bedroom and the other in the bike garage."

Jax answered her, "We'll take care of it."

Happy felt his phone vibrate and looked to see what it was, it was a text from her showing a four digit number. He showed it to Jax who nodded before speaking to her again. "We've got the code."

He was surprised when his phone went off again with another text, " **You looked through my purse! Don't go looking through my panty drawer!"**

Happy couldn't help but laugh. Every man around him stared at him, shocked to hear him laugh when they knew how angry he was. They also heard Melissa snicker when she heard Hap laugh, each man admiring that even in a time like this, when she was in danger, she could make The Tacoma Killer laugh. Happy sent his reply back with a smirk, " **I can't make that promise"**. He'd show her what she got when she teased him.

Juice was still working on the computer talking to CJ, he handed Jax a piece of paper with an address on it. Jax nodded at him, Chibs, and Tig, "Let's go check out the house, it's not far from here, Juice can let us know if anything changes."

They headed for their bikes, Happy was glad to be able to do something, it helped control the pent up rage he still felt.

* * *

- **xx-**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Melissa constantly checked the mirrors to see where the car following her was so that she could update her brother and the others listening. When they would answer her it was always in calm voices that helped soothe her, even if she knew that the calm they spoke with was just for her benefit. She listened as they tried to work out plans, listened as Juice told her that Happy and the others were going to check on her house. CJ and Juice both made sure to ask questions that she would have to think about in order to answer, said it was because she had a head injury and needed to stay alert.

Melissa didn't want to tell them that at this point the headache, dizziness, and nausea were so bad there were times she couldn't focus to see the road all the time. It would just worry them more. She wanted to tell them that she was terrified, not of the car following her but the threat the man had made to her. "They were going to finish what they had started."

Since the attack she had known that they would come for her again if her family didn't find them first. It was only a matter of time. Melissa knew she needed to do something to ease some of the anxiety. Growing up with a huge group of men who had made a point to toughen her up, crying usually upset them more than her. It made them panic. They all knew that she never used tears to manipulate them, so when she cried they understood that she was truly upset.

"CJ, are you and Shep still there?"

He was quick to respond, "Yea, still here, Juice and the some of those boys too. You ok?"

She heard the murmured replies of the others and prepared to make them all feel a little awkward "CJ, I'm ok. But, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to cry for a little bit, so I don't want to talk for a while. I'll let you know when I'm finished."

She knew telling them she planned to cry made her seem weak and incapable, at this point though she really didn't care.

"Is the car behind you what's upsetting you the most?" Her cousin wanted to know.

"No, not really. It's the threat the man made. CJ, I'm scared of those men finding me again and this time I won't be able to survive, they'll make sure I don't." With that, she quietly cried. Each man listening on both ends trying to come to grips with what she had just said, not knowing how to comfort her. So they just sat silently until she was finished.

-xx-

Happy and the boys had pulled into the address that Juice had handed to Jax. It was a nice house that sat back off of a quiet street. It had a separate garage that Hap assumed was the bike garage Melissa had mentioned a safe being in. Knowing that both her grandfather and father had been Sons it made sense that the bike garage was there.

He pulled out his phone to repeat the security code to Jax when they realized they would need a key to open the front door before they could get to the security panel just inside.

"We're gonna need a key" Jax said to Happy. Jax pulled his phone out and called Bobby.

When Bobby answered it was in a hushed voice "What's up up boss?'

"Bobby, why are you whispering? I need you to get Juice to ask her if she has a key here we can get to?"

Jax waited for him to answer "What do you mean you don't wanna ask, speak up I can barely hear you man. She's crying? Has something changed?" That caught all the men standing there's attention. Especially Hap's, he tensed. Jax turned it to speaker so they all could hear what Bobby had to say.

They could hear Bobby moving before he started talking "Nothing's changed. She said it wasn't really the car behind her that scared her, but the threat the asshole made about them finishing what they started. Apparently it has something to do with her being attacked months ago. She's afraid they will get her again and this time she won't live through it. Hearing her cry pulls at your heartstrings man." Bobby stopped talking for a minute before they heard him chuckle "She told CJ and all of us ahead of time that she was going to cry for a little bit. And after that she didn't want to talk for a few minutes."

Happy listened to what Bobby was saying, he didn't feel rage or anger at the fact she was crying, it was something else that he couldn't describe. Whatever it was though he didn't have time to try and name it or even if he was ready to. He just couldn't stand the thought of her crying because she was scared. He pulled out his phone and started typing and then sent the message.

"STOP CRYING"

When he didn't get a reply from her Hap walked away from the others where they couldn't hear him. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. When her voice came through he could tell that she had been crying. He instantly wanted to kiss and hold her again but for now that wasn't an option.

Happy let out a breath "Melissa, stop crying." He demanded in his low voice.

"Are you giving me orders again?" Came her shaky voice.

"Yes, I fucking am. You have to stop. It's not doing you any good, and it's making everyone who's listening more worried than they already are. I know you're scared but this isn't helping. We're not gonna let anyone hurt you. Understand." He asked.

After hearing her breath deep she said "Yes."

"Now, I need you to tell me if you have a key to your house somewhere we can use to open the door?"

Melissa told him where he could look to find the spare key she had hidden. He could tell that her voice had lost some of the shakiness, that eased some of the tension he had been feeling since hearing Bobby tell them she was crying.

"No more crying. Be careful. I've got a panty drawer to go look through now." He grinned at the phone as he hung up without waiting for her reply.

Happy went to get the key and then walked back to the group.

Jax was still talking to Bobby so he held up the key. Jax finished up with Bobby and turned to Happy along with the others.

Chibs was the first to comment "How'd you find the key?"

"Called and asked her. Told her to stop crying, it wasn't helping." He said with no emotion showing on his face.

He looked around at each of them, taking in their stunned expressions. "What?" He questioned.

"You told a woman who's scared, hurt, and trying to outrun people possibly trying to kill her, to stop crying? Are you crazy?" Tig asked him in a strangled voice.

"I told her we wouldn't let anyone hurt her." Happy defended his actions. "And, she stopped crying."

The three men walked into the house shaking their heads, absolutely at a loss for how to even respond to what Happy had just said.

Once inside they checked windows and doors for any signs of tampering. Heading to the room that was obviously hers to check the safe Happy wasn't the only one to notice a piece of something made of lace on the bed.

Tig held it up and whistled "Hey Hap, if she wears these kinds of lace things, has you kissing her and laughing at her messages all while you're in a rage. Well that's my kind of woman. If you don't want her, I'll take her! And I haven't even seen what she looks like!" Tig's laughter was joined by Jax and Chibs too.

Happy shook his head, glaring at them. Jesus Christ he might have to kill all three of them.

Jax slapped him on the back laughing and shaking his head as he, Chibs, and Tig left the room.

Happy stopped at a dresser and pulled the top drawer open. Sure enough, there was panties and pieces of barely there lingerie items. He picked one in particular up, grinned, and let it drop back in the drawer. Happy couldn't decide if he would rather see her wearing those things or him taking them off of her. He was hard just thinking about either one. Damn, he thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

They walked back through the house, Tig stopping at the refrigerator and opening it. When he spotted beers he grabbed four and they headed out the back doors, onto a patio beside the pool. They sat down at a table and began to drink their beer enjoying the brief moment of calm and quiet.

Jax was the first to speak. "You guys remember hearing anything about the first attack that happened to her? I had heard she was attacked and almost died but there was no details. I just assumed it was a car attack. I know they found a few of the guys who were in on the attack but were still looking for the others."

He looked over at Chibs "Did the guys in El Paso mention anything when you talked to them earlier?"

Chibs shook his head no "They seem pretty tight lipped on the specific details of that first attack, I don't think they really want people to know. All I did find out was that it was pretty brutal."

"What about you Hap, Shep ever mention it?" Jax asked the quiet man.

Hap shook his head no "Never mentioned it other than they were looking for the guys."

Jax thought about asking Happy to call Shep and find out what he could about it, but changed his mind. Hap seemed to have some sort of connection to this woman and seemed very angry at what was happening to her right now. It might be best for him to not have to deal with details of the first attack, that could push him over the edge. That would be bad for them all.

"I'll give Shep a call and see what he says" Jax said while finishing off his beer and putting out his cigarette. Feeling his phone move, he reached in and pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"We found it! Tell Hap we found the address for the car Melissa told us about. I am texting you the details now!" Juice excitedly shouted through the phone.

Happy had heard what Juice had said and stood up instantly. He felt a rush of adrenaline rush through him. Finally, something he could do.

They checked the safe in the bike garage and reset the alarm system. They pulled away from the house all of them noticing that familiar gleam in Happy's eyes. He was a man on a mission now.

-xx-

Melissa had just hung up her phone after talking to Happy. She couldn't believe he had bossed her around again, arrogant man. And, he told her to stop crying. Even her family never did that! He was right though and that is why she did what he had told her to do. Well that and his low raspy voice seemed to make her feel a little calmer.

"Melissa, who were you on the phone with?" Shep and CJ wanted to know.

"It was Happy. He told me to stop crying, it wasn't doing me or anyone else any good, it only made you all worry." She told them.

"He said that to you!" Shep was stunned "and you listened to him?"

"I guess I did."

-xx-

Melissa couldn't see the look that passed between Shep, CJ, and some of her other cousins that were listening to her back in El Paso. If so, she would have seen looks of surprise and hope.

CJ cleared his throat "There's something else. Juice told me, said right before Melissa left, Happy was telling her not to have her gun and stuff in her purse, after that Happy kissed her. Had his hands on her too. I asked Juice what she did, he said she kissed him back."

"Well I be damned" was all Shep could say.

"Juice said it shocked the hell out of him and Chibs. Never seen him kiss a woman or show any emotion towards any of them, usually just fucks the crow eaters or porn sluts. He also said he has been in a barely controlled rage since he found that asshole attacked Melissa." CJ told them all.

Since the first attack Melissa had not responded to anyone outside of family, she touched no one outside of family and avoided others touching her. She had built walls around herself that none of her family could get through. Somehow it seemed that Happy had done more to break through them in a few brief encounters than they had accomplished in months. They liked Happy, hell, truth be told, they were a little scared of the things he could do, but he seemed determined to keep her safe. And that, is something they could all support.

Shep thought for a minute "we'll let it be for now, see what happens between the two of them."

-xx-

Thank you all for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It is a little long. I wanted to get the this part finished so I could move on to the good stuff!

 **Chapter 8**

Melissa was exhausted, pain and tension had finally become almost too much. Her conversations with CJ and Juice was starting to tire her out even quicker. Looking up in the rearview mirror she noticed that the car following her had closed the distance between them by a huge amount. It was in that moment that something occurred to her, something she should have realized at the very start. That car never truly intended to run her off the road, it could have at any time along the way, it was waiting for something or someone. Holy shit, that had to be it.

"Shep!" Her voice came through to both locations "Shep!"

It only took a moment before he answered, sounding a little winded "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Shep, I don't think that car never meant to run me off the road, it was there just to scare me, I think it's waiting on something or someone! Why else would they go to all the trouble to stay right with me this whole way?"

The more Shep thought about it the more it did make sense. The only question was who or what were they waiting on, and just when would it all happen. Maybe the SAMCRO boys would find the car soon and question those two fuckheads to find out exactly what they knew.

It seemed that this idea made sense to everyone listening because in the background she could hear groups of men agreeing and all talking at once. This new knowledge should have made her feel more panicked, for some reason though it made her more determined to try and focus. That would be a hard task considering how hard she had been hit.

She had a few more hours before she would reach an area where help would be there for her, the biggest bulk of the drive was behind her now, that was a positive. Deciding that she had had enough of feeling helpless, it was time she had to try and help herself, until help arrived. Problem solving was something she had always been good at, her family often asked her for help when they needed new angles on how to handle things. Why should now be any different?

With that new determination, even the exhaustion was pushed to the back of her mind.

-xx-

Happy and the guys had just pulled off onto a side road to let the van catch up to them. The prospect was driving and in the back, tied up and quite a bit bloodier, were the two men who had been in the car they were looking for. Sure enough the biggest asshole had a deep scratch down by his eye and along his cheek. When he had went to move his hand Happy had immediately saw the ring Melissa had mentioned. Happy wondered how much the asshole was going to enjoy getting beat with that very same ring. He smirked as the anticipation kept building in him.

While they were waiting Happy's phone went off "What!" He spoke into it.

"I need you all to hear this" Sheps voice came through. Hap pressed the button so they all could move in to hear.

"Melissa said she just realized something. The car behind her could have ran her off the road at anytime these past few hours. Instead they have just toyed with her. She thinks that they may be waiting for something or someone. If so that means the clock is ticking, she's only a few hours from us. Whatever shit they have planned is going to happen in the next few hours."

Each man standing there considered what Shep had just said. And each one had to agree, Melissa may just be right. The next thought was what was she getting ready to run up on and would she be able to handle it if there was no help with her.

Happy looked at the phone trying to get his thoughts in order before talking "We've got the two that were in the car, taking them to the warehouse now for a little more privacy, I'll see what they know and then let you know if it is anything useful."

Hap watched Jax throw his cigarette down and lean in closer to the phone "Shep, do you have any idea who might be behind all this?"

"Yea, the ones that attacked her last time, they've had a grudge against the Sons here, they took her as retaliation. We haven't found all of them yet. Caught three of the seven and Melissa killed one when she got away. That leaves three and they've been nowhere to be found for months, until about a month ago when we started getting threats. Subtle ones at first and here recently they've gotten bolder. We tried to hide it from Melissa, hoping to catch the bastards, she found out though. Got pissed off at us for keeping secrets and headed to the house in Charming. There's more but we need to take care of what is going on now. Then I can fill you in on the rest." Shep told them.

"Thanks man." Jax started and the rest followed walking toward their bikes.

"Happy. Make sure the bastard suffers for touching her". Shep growled.

"I can guarantee it." Hap promised and hung the phone up.

Pulling back onto the road when the prospect came into view, Happy's mind was on Melissa. He really didn't know why he felt like she was his to protect. Hell, he didn't even know the bitch. He did admit to himself that his first judgment of her had been wrong. He had assumed that she would never give men like him and Chibs a second glance. In reality, she was part of the same world as they were. He knew that made a difference, he just didn't know how to figure out what it was. Hap knew one thing for sure though, he had never spent this much time thinking about one bitch before. That thought made him uneasy and with that he pushed his bike a little faster toward the warehouse.

-xx-

Focusing on the road ahead Melissa tried not to think about her pounding headache, blurry vision, and aching body. After thinking for a while she thought she may have at least a small idea.

She asked her brothers to make a few calls to a few friends and see what big trucks were on the road in the area, if any. She explained to them her idea and both groups of men said it may work until some of the Sons could reach her.

Telling her to sit tight until they got things worked out, Melissa let out a small laugh "it's not like I have anywhere to go" she mumbled. She heard Juice laugh and realized he must have heard her.

Her brother came back on "Sweet Melissa, you may just be a fucking genius! Landry has some rigs on the road about forty-five minutes ahead of you. He has them slowing down to wait for you, he's told them what's going on, said you don't slow down they will fall in with you. If this fucking works I may just patch you in, instead of the damn prospect." She could tell that Shep wasn't as stressed as he had been before because he sounded more like his everyday self.

"Well I'll pass on the patch, wouldn't match any of my shoes." She teased her brother. "But, I will look for the trucks, you'll let me know if I need to do anything before then."

It seemed that CJ and Juice had an unspoken rhythm going. Each one would take turns talking to her for a while. It must have been Juice's turn because he came on "How ya feeling?"

She kind of laughed "Well I've felt better. No changes though, about the same as when you guys asked me ten minutes ago."

"Smart ass!" He laughed, along with whoever was there with him.

She had been driving for a while when she noticed something off in the distance a mile or so in front of her. It was too soon for her to have caught up with the trucks and whatever she was seeing wasn't moving. It was blocking both lanes of the road! Oh god! This was what that car behind her had been waiting on. They were going to block the road and try to force her to stop!

Trying to stay as calm as she could knowing that what she was about to say would make everyone listening become worried for her. But she was as far from calm as anyone could be "Guys! I've found out what they've been waiting on. About a mile or maybe a little farther ahead it looks like the road is blocked. Both sides. The road is narrow on the sides, I can't go around!" Her voice held panic.

"Holy shit Shep what do I do?" She asked, hearing him cuss in the background.

"Don't slow down, Can you see what is blocking it? As soon as you can see tell me! Where's the gun? Did you put it on you like Happy told you to do? Remember, they can't get to you unless you open the doors. The car is made for this." He said trying to reassure her.

She was getting closer and could tell that there was one truck parked almost in the middle and a few bikes blocked the other side. There were men standing nearby and some in the truck. A few that she could see had their guns out. The anxiety of the day was almost enough to make her just start screaming and never stop. Instead she told her brother and those listening everything she saw in front of her. She heard voices at both places talking. El Paso and SAMCRO guys both putting in their ideas before a plan was made.

"Melissa, the bikes lined up with the truck are probably the weakest spot. Head for that and don't slow down. Whatever you do, don't slow down! Be prepared for the impact, it may be strong. If the truck is able it is most likely going to chase you, keep going, head for Landry's trucks." Her brother urged.

After breathing deep trying to calm herself she answered "Ok, I love you guys!"

"Good girl, now when I stop talking I want you to speed up just a little more and don't take your hands off the wheel when you hit. You know what to do! And we love you too! Now go!"

She focused on what he's said and realized this was it! With both hands on the wheel she began to speed up!.

-xx-

Happy stood outside the warehouse wiping blood off his hands. He'd like to say he felt some of the tension ease after killing those bastards inside. But, he couldn't. Fuckers hadn't known a goddamned thing. They were paid by someone they had never met. Given instructions and told exactly what to say. Didn't even get a look at the man who paid them. Fucking idiots!

Chibs and Tig walked over to him and stood. Neither speaking just smoking cigarettes and watching while he talked to Shep on the phone. The men knew not to talk to Hap for a while, he always kept very quiet after times like these. He never usually answered anyway, unless it was important. He seemed focused on Jax too.

Jax walked back to join the others. "I told Shep we didn't find out much. Repeated everything the asshole said before Hap finished with him. Shep said it didn't surprise him that the man had been paid by someone he didn't know. That's how they operated."

"Oh, he also said that Melissa had came up with a good fucking plan to get herself some help. Smart bitch. They're looking at about forty-five minutes until she reaches it." Jax informed them.

They all felt a little better hearing this. She was almost home now, it would soon be over. Happy relaxed slightly, wondering what kind of plan she had come up with. He nodded at one of the prospects that had showed up to dig holes to throw the assholes in and headed to his bike.

-xx-

Melissa had both hands on the wheel and was going fast enough so that at the last moment she veered just a little off center in order to hit the bikes instead of the truck. The impact was more than she had expected and she screamed from the shock of that and from the pain it caused her already injured body. She focused on what was in front of her and not letting her foot off the gas pedal. Outside the car she could hear breaking glass, metal being bent and broken, and gunshots going off as the men out there fired at the vehicle. The sounds were loud even inside where she was protected from them.

Finally making through to the other side, she took a deep shaky breath and looked in the rearview mirror. The car that had been behind her couldn't make it through the broken mess. But the truck had. It was behind her and it seemed to be serious about catching up to her.

She realized that there was no noise coming over the audio system. "Shep, CJ?" she asked. "Juice? Anybody?" Silence. Dead Silence. She looked around for her phone and didn't see it anywhere. There was nothing she could do other than keep the speed up, hopefully the truck would give up if it couldn't catch her.

A few minutes later she noticed a group of three or four big rig trucks. She knew those logos! They were moving slow and waiting for her! Finally, Melissa thought to herself! She saw their lights flashing and heard the horns. They moved and made room for her in the middle and closed in all around, never slowing down.

She couldn't see the truck that had been following her and didn't know what it ended up doing. At this point though she didn't care, this was the first time she had felt safe in hours. If the trucks wouldn't have been here for her she didn't know how things would have ended up.

She tried calling out over the audio system again a few times. No answer until suddenly she heard "Melissa can you hear me?" Juice's voice came through, as she and the trucks kept moving. She told him what they needed to know and had them call and let her family know what was going on. He told her that Happy and the others were back too.

From then on she talked to Juice, and a few others that she had never met. Chibs came on and talked to her, told her he was proud of her. Even Jax and someone named Tig. She kept waiting for Happy's voice to come through but, it never did. He didn't seem like much of a talker, especially with a group around. He was probably busy doing something else she told herself.

An hour or so later she watched the trucks divide and up ahead she saw the familiar bikes of her cousins and the El Paso SOA. She had made it to her family. She could feel the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat as they moved into place where the trucks had been.

She was finally going home, except for the first time her home in El Paso wasn't the one that came to mind. It was her house in Charming that came to mind when she thought about home.

-xx-

Happy and the boys had just pulled up at the clubhouse when they noticed everyone around the picnic tables pacing. Bobby was running his hands over his hair, Ope was smoking heavily, Kozic was rubbing his hand over his eyes while pacing. Juice was staring at the computer without blinking.

They hurried to get closer to see what was going on. When they were almost there all they could hear is Melissa screaming, breaking glass and metal, and gunshots. Fucking gunshots! What the hell was going on? Happy got ready to speak but Juice held his hand up to stop him and shook his head no.

They waited to hear her speak. She finally came on asking for her brother, cousin, Juice, anybody.

Juice was busy on his computer and finally he was able to get something "Melissa can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. But not my brother or CJ."

"Are you ok? What happened?" Juice asked.

When she didn't answer Happy raised his eyebrow at Juice to ask her again. Damn why wasn't she answering.

Juice repeated the question. Waiting on her to acknowledge it.

"I'm here, doing ok I guess. Can someone call my brother and CJ, I can't find my phone. Tell them that I am ok and make sure Auggie is there. And, that Landry's trucks are here with me."

"Taking care of that now. One of the guys will call. Anything else?" He asked.

"It'd probably be best if you kept talking to me for a while. I'm having trouble concentrating and the conversation helps."

Happy listened as they talked back and forth. Even though he hadn't known her long Hap could tell she was tired because her voice was softer and the accent a little stronger. That voice of hers was enough to make him want to fuck her senseless on it's own. He sat down next to Juice and listened as almost each of his SAMCRO brothers took turns talking to her. Some asked about what was going on, others asked her about herself. Chibs even told her he was proud of her. She was now part of the SAMCRO family whether she realized it or not. Hap wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say; at least not in front of everyone else. So he didn't say anything.

Melissa finally said that the trucks were leaving because the El Paso guys were there. Jax told her to stay on until she stopped the car and they could talk to someone. They needed to know how she was doing. Happy silently agreed.

Happy needed to know if she was ok, so he stayed right there with Juice, and almost everyone else.

-xx-

When Melissa and the El Paso guys pulled in at the clubhouse her brother was instantly at her door. She opened it and was greeted first with a hug and then with Shep yelling for Dr. Auggie. She sat patiently in the seat listening to him cuss and fuss about the condition she was in. To be honest, she barely even registered any of it, being home safe had finally given her brain permission to not focus. The last thing she recalled was Shep talking to Jax while one of her cousins picked her up and carried her inside for Auggie to work on her.

-xx-

Happy leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees as Shep was telling Jax and the rest of them that Melissa had made it there. They had all listened as he had opened the car door and began to yell for the Dr. and how she should have let them know just how bad she had really been doing.

Hap shook his head, stubborn woman. Shep said he would call when the Dr was finished with her. He said a few more things to Jax and then was gone.

Happy got up and went inside to the bar. He knew he was going to need to drink for most of the night to get Melissa off his mind. If that was even possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Shep had called to say that Melissa was doing fine. She had needed stitches, had lost a good amount of blood, bruised ribs, and had a concussion. Happy was glad he'd made the fucker who had touched her suffer. Shep had told him to give him a call back tomorrow he needed to talk to Hap about a few things.

Happy leaned back on the barstool and looked at the Crow Eater that was hanging all over him. She'd have to do. He'd been throwing back shots trying to get a certain dark eyed beautiful woman off his mind. It wasn't fucking working, so he might as well take the Crow Eater back to his dorm and fuck her. That might help him get Melissa off his mind or at the very least relieve some tension.

As he stood up to go back to his dorm the phone in his pocket went off. It was after one in the morning so he opened it to check the message.

 _"Are you awake?"_

Happy stared at the text, surprised it was from her. Why was she up, she'd been hurt today, she should be sleeping. He didn't answer the text back immediately. He turned to the Crow Eater and pushed her aside "find somebody else" he growled at her while walking away, heading to his room. Hap didn't even notice that Chibs and some of the others had just watched him push the Crow Eater off and head to his dorm. Each one of them smirked at the other, they knew, even if he didn't realize it yet that he had been hooked by a woman.

Instead of messaging back he pressed the call button, before he changed his mind. He didn't call bitches. He told himself it was to hear it from her that she was ok. Plus, it fucking pissed him off that she didn't tell him and Chibs who she was and what was going on, he'd fucking give her hell about that too. But, the second he heard her sweet voice on the phone those thoughts were replaced with an aching need to do more than kiss her.

"Happy?" She seemed surprised that he had called "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I wasn't in bed yet." He told her, while he took his jacket and boots off.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you ok?" Happy wanted to know.

"Yea, stitches and bruises. They hurt, Auggie gave me pain meds though."

He already knew all that, it wasn't what he was asking about "I want to know about the other?"

"What other, that's it?" She sounded confused.

"When you were crying today, Bobby said you were scared of being attacked again." Hap couldn't bring himself to finish with the part about her being scared they would make sure to kill her this time, it pissed him off too much.

She was quiet for a little bit, he didn't think she'd answer "You told me to stop crying. It wasn't doing any good for anyone."

What he said next surprised him probably more than it did her "I didn't like knowing you were crying and I couldn't do anything about it. You feeling scared like that, is it still bothering you?" Jesus Christ what the hell was wrong with him. He sounded like a damn pussy. Couldn't figure out why he kept saying things before thinking when he talked to her.

"Honestly, it bothers me everyday. It's always at the back of my mind, knowing that they're waiting on their chance. Today was just a reminder that it could be at anytime or place. It's hard knowing that. I know my family worries too, so I don't really mention to them how I feel, it just causes them to worry more. I probably shouldn't be telling you either. I know how you guys get when you think everyone needs to know something, there are no secrets in the club."

Happy listened to her voice as he laid back on his bed, thinking about what she was saying, finally feeling some of the tension that he had been dealing with all day start to fade away. It felt right somehow, that she tell him things that she didn't tell anybody else. "Melissa, what we talk about is between you and me. We won't let anyone hurt you again." He meant it.

"Thank you for saying that, about it being just between us. Around here I have my brothers and so many cousins that when I tell one something it's a matter of minutes before they all know." She told him with a slight laugh.

"Happy?"

Damn, her almost whispering his name made him hard as a rock. "Yea." He answered.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" He had a feeling he already knew what it would be.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He had a feeling that's what she'd ask. Hap really didn't have an answer, he didn't know why he'd done it. But that really didn't seem like what he should say. So instead he just answered simply "I wanted to" and hoped she didn't ask any more about it.

"Ok." Was all she said; she didn't seem satisfied with his answer but didn't keep pushing like most bitches would have. Happy liked that.

He heard her moving around and her catch her breath quickly, then she sighed.

"Everything ok?"

"Just trying to find a comfortable spot." Her tired voice told him, and then she started to talk but stopped before anything came out. When she was ready she started again. "I'm sorry Happy."

That got Haps attention. What the fuck was she sorry for? "What the fuck for?" He growled.

"I should have told you who I was when I suspected who you and Chibs were. And, when you asked me if I was in trouble. I was being stubborn because Shep and the boys had made me mad."

He hadn't expected her to apologize, it wasn't needed. Everybody made shit decisions sometimes.

"Shep also told me that you took care of the guy who hit me. Thank you." Her sweet soft voice told him.

Hearing her apologize and thank him made him once again realize how his body responded to her without her even touching him. It was definitely a new occurrence for him. He didn't know if he liked her having that kind of control and she wasn't even aware of it.

"You don't need to apologize or thank me either. I did what needed to be done. They touched you and I couldn't let that go unpunished. You know how club business works." Shit, he'd done it again. Said something that he should have kept to himself.

"I know. But still, thank you."

He made a slight grunt as a reply and he heard her chuckle after that. Happy wanted her to keep talking, it relaxed him and turned him on at the same time but, he could hear in her voice she was getting tired.

"You should probably get some rest, you sound tired." Happy told her.

"The pain meds are starting to kick in finally." She slightly yawned.

"Oh wait, Happy did you look through my panty drawer?" Melissa asked him.

He smirked to himself "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow night when you call and tell me goodnight." And with that he hung the phone up.

Happy got up and headed to the shower, it was the first time in who knows how long that he jerked off instead fucking or getting a blow job from one of the Crow Eaters or porn sluts. He was almost sure that he really had lost his fucking mind.

When he got back in bed he noticed his phone light flashing. He opened it and one word from her was there.

" _Goodnight"_

The Tacoma Killer fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa closed the phone and then opened it again and typed _"Goodnight."_

Trying to make herself as comfortable as possible she thought about the conversation she had just had with Happy. She really hadn't expected him to call when she had sent the text, she had been restless and she'd needed to say those things to him.

He hadn't really talked much but it had been more than she had imagined. He seemed fine just listening to her talk. That was ok with her too. Happy was the first person in a long time who had touched her and she hadn't froze up and panicked. Well, other than her family. But, this had been different, he had held and kissed her and the only thing she could think of was getting closer to him. Hap had made her feel safe and turned on at the same time. It puzzled her, she didn't even know him and he had this effect on her.

She was lost in her thoughts when Shep opened the door and leaned in.

"You still up, Prospect said he heard you in here talking and came and got me, thought you might need something."

"I'm fine." She knew Shep was fishing for something.

He sat on the foot of the bed looking at her with an amused expression.

"So who were you talking to at this time of night?"

Melissa could tell by his expression that he probably could guess who, he just wanted her to say it.

"I was talking to Happy."

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Haps never been one for a lot of talking. He seems to be rather protective of you."

She just shrugged at that comment. But almost choked at his next one.

"Juice mentioned to CJ that Happy kissed you and had his hands on you. And, you kissed him back. Seems like he may feel a little more than just protective, if you ask me."

Now her brother looked smug. Asshole.

"He did kiss me." She answered. No point in avoiding it now.

"It's just, I know how it's been for you since the attack and not having people touch you. It just shocked us to hear about him doing that and you being ok with it." He saw her expression change and added "shocked in a good way."

She had always been able to talk to Shep so now wasn't any different "At first I thought, just from how he looks that I should be terrified of him. But, I wasn't. I felt safe, kinda like with you and the guys, but different." She told her brother.

"I like Happy. He's an extremely dangerous man though. People who don't know him are terrified of him and most that do know him are too. If he feels protective of you that means he wouldn't let anything hurt you. And that, I like."

"Wasn't it his Mom you helped and now go and visit a few times a month? The one I make treats and goodies for? She's nice."

"Yea, that's her. She reminds me of mom in a lot of ways. I'm going in a few days to take care of some business I'll stop by and see her. Maybe you could send something if you feel up to making it."

"I will." She liked that her brother visited Happy's mom. Shep always seemed in a better mood when he came back.

Shep got quiet and just looked at her for a few seconds "I'm sorry we kept it from you about the threats. We just didn't want to scare you if we didn't have too."

Melissa had never been one to hold a grudge and her family knew it. She smiled at her brother "I know, I shouldn't have just left either. We'll call it even."

He nodded in agreement. "So how was the house, you haven't been in a while. I know you love that place."

"I do love it, and the new changes I had done are so nice. I even converted some of those old back rooms, one is an office that is directly connected to the office here. That way when I want to stay there for a little longer I'll be able to run the business stuff from either place. That was always the plan anyway."

"It sounds good." He answered. Both of them knew though that until they caught the rest of her attackers she would have to stay with her family in El Paso. Shep stood up to leave. "Next week we'll be doing a run with the SAMCRO guys, they'll be stopping here to meet us and staying a night; then on the way back the same thing. Just thought you might like to know." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at him "Oh Shep, I ran into Kelly Anne last week. She's back in town." She watched her brother's expression and was happy to see that the feelings he had for her were still there.

Not one to be teased without teasing back, his last words out the door hit their mark "You know I'm gonna have to have the _'You hurt my sister and I'll kill you'_ talk with Happy, right!"

She threw her pillow at him as he was leaving the room, she could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall. He really was an ass sometimes.

Reaching for a different pillow she laid back thinking about what Happy had said about her calling him to tell him goodnight tomorrow. Maybe she wouldn't, he really was bossy. But, she did want to know if he looked through her drawers at home. Lingerie was one thing that she enjoyed and it was a little embarrassing to think he may have looked through her private things.

The last thing on her mind before falling asleep was the kiss they had shared. It was the first night in a long time that she slept without nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews and messages!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Happy and the guys had spent most of the day chasing down their stolen guns and he had spent the rest of the evening getting the fuckers to talk. He had taken a lot longer than usual to make them talk, and that he blamed on her. It was her fucking fault he had all this built up energy, he had to do something.

Chibs, Bobby, Juice, and Tig had all noticed Happy was more focused than usual on inflicting the most amount of pain on the guys who had stolen their guns. He was always thorough, but today, you could feel the pent up energy pouring off of him in waves making him extremely focused.

Tig was the first to comment "Damn, she must be some bitch, gettin him all wound up like he is now, and to make him shove off the Crow Eater last night, never seen him do that before."

"I'll show you her picture when we get back, it's smokin hot. And, she's even better in person. There was something else about her, she seemed….nice….which makes the thing with Hap even weirder." Juice said between drags on his cigarette.

Bobby just shook his head "Pussy can make a man do strange things."

Chibs stood silently smoking, listening to the conversation around him, and watching Happy. He knew somehow this woman had gotten under Haps skin, he was interested to see how it played out.

Happy finally finished up and was putting his tools away when he looked over and saw the guys grinning at him.

"Shit man, any longer and we thought you were gonna take em out to dinner too." Tig teased and the others laughed.

"Fuck you man." Hap growled but had an amused look as they all started moving towards the line of bikes outside.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy pulled up in front of the clubhouse, exhausted was the only word to describe how he felt now. Well maybe exhausted and irritated. He had told Melissa to call and tell him goodnight and it was already almost midnight, there had been no call or text. What the hell was she doing? He'd take care of that when he got out of the shower.

Done with the shower he laid down on the bed and picked up his phone, typing three words.

 _"U forgot something"_

 _"What did I forget" she replied._

 _"U know. Do it now."_

 _"Maybe"_

He couldn't believe she had told him "maybe." Hap was starting to get a little pissed, did she know who she was talking to! He was getting ready to reply when the phone started to buzz. He pressed the answer button only to hear her softly chuckling as she started to talk.

"Happy I didn't forget."

"It's almost midnight, why aren't you in bed resting?" He wanted to know, admitting to himself that hearing her laughing softly made him feel less pissed.

"I was working and helping Shep before he left."

His body had already reacted to hearing her voice, he decided right then that he was at some point gonna have to fuck her or stop talking to her. The idea of not talking to her made him feel odd so he guessed he'd have to fuck her. Then he'd be able to get back to normal. Focusing back on what she was saying he wondered what kind of work she was talking about.

"What kind of work?" His tired voice asked.

"I was linking up the office here to my house office in Charming, secure connections, firewalls, that kinda thing. So I can work from both places when it's safe. Then I helped Shep get some things in order before his run to Cali to take care of some business." She told him and then continued to talk.

"Plus, I wasn't sure if you were busy or not."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I was busy or not, I expected to hear from you and would've answered. Or called when I could." Holy shit Hap thought, where the hell had that come from.

She kinda laughed "I'll try to do better next time."

He smirked, he caught the last part, next time. "You do that."

"You sound tired, long day?" Her voice was a little softer and that made his cock harder than it already was.

"Fuck yea, just got in." He said with a grunt, not used to someone asking about his day.

"Maybe I shouldn't keep you up…" she was still talking when he interrupted her.

"Keep talking."

"So, Happy, did you do it?" Melissa asked him.

He knew what she was talking about. The drawer in her bedroom, if he'd looked in it. Hap wasn't going to fully answer, just bait her a little. Give her a reason to call again tomorrow, he thought with a cunning grin.

"Tell me what you're wearing right now and I might answer." The grin still on his face. He knew that'd get her.

"Happy! Are you serious? Geez!" She sounded flustered and it made his cock throb.

"Sounds like a fair trade if you ask me."

"The deal was, I call and tell you goodnight, then you would answer the question; not me tell you what I'm wearing and you answer!" She grumbled.

"When I had to remind you to call me, that made the previous deal null and void sweetheart. We now have a new deal." Hap had to keep himself from laughing, he could hear her muttering, she was flustered for sure now. He liked it.

"New deal." She huffed and finally laughed. "You're an ass."

"Yea, I get that from time to time. Still gotta tell me what you're wearing though." He did laugh this time and waited to see if she'd actually tell him what she was wearing.

"I'm afraid to even ask what this new deal is and I'm not telling you what I'm wearing."

Happy worked out in his mind how he could make this work to his advantage. He planned on getting what he wanted. She'd told him no, bitches never told him no.

"New deal...you tell me goodnight, every night, and….you owe me a kiss." Hap stated with arrogance.

He heard her make a strangled laughing noise before she answered him.

"And if I say no?"

"You won't." He told her.

"Will you answer my question?" She wanted to know.

"Yea, not tonight though, you didn't tell me what you're wearing." He knew he'd get what he wanted. Always did.

She said a quick, "Fine."

"Good and just so we understand each other, if I have to remind you next time we'll have to decide some new terms." He noticed he wasn't feeling that tired anymore, it'd been replaced with feeling horny and he quickly considered a Crow Eater. It didn't appeal to him though so he let it go. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Ok, Happy." She said with a hint of sarcasm that made him grin.

He knew it was time to change the subject before she changed her mind and he didn't want that. "How ya feeling, did you sleep enough last night?"

"Feel about the same, sore and a headache that comes and goes. I slept good, first time in a long time that I didn't have nightmares."

He could tell that she hadn't meant to say the last part by the way she got really quiet. Frowning, he wondered about what she had said. Knowing that if he pushed too hard, asked too many questions, it would scare her off; he didn't want that. So he pretended like he didn't hear what she'd said. Hap would find out later, he always found out what he wanted to know. It's who he was.

"Do you live alone there?" Hap figured if he asked some general questions she may start talking again.

"I do, in the family home my grandfather lived in. The guys come and stay off and on. But right now I'm on lockdown at the clubhouse. I have my own room here. It's just easier, safer, in a way."

"Makes sense." He told her. It wouldn't register in Happy's mind until later that she had said "safer, in a way." But, for now he could hear how tired she had gotten and he was exhausted himself.

"You can tell me what you called to say to me now." He said smugly.

"Geez Happy, a simple goodnight would have worked!" Came her amused voice.

"Yea I know, I'm still waiting to hearing you say it."

She finally gave in with a big fake sigh "Goodnight Happy."

"Goodnight Melissa." And before she could hang up he made sure to add "don't forget our deal, tomorrow night, no reminders." Then he closed the phone, hanging up and grinning to himself.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa got up to close the door after getting off the phone with Happy. As she closed it she was unaware of the man outside her door who stepped back into the shadowed hallway in order to remain unseen by her. His fists were clenched and jaw grinding. Hearing her on the phone, he knew this was going to create a problem in their plan. Waiting until he was sure the door was completely closed, he silently walked back out into the main area of the clubhouse. He looked around to make sure no one had noticed where he had just came from. He'd have to let Creagen know this new development.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Looking around the clubhouse office Melissa turned off the computer and stretched, it had been a very long day. She didn't realize how late it was until just a little bit ago, she didn't know why she had made that deal with Happy about calling. She could've refused. But for some reason she liked hearing his voice, liked the way that he made her feel comfortable and turned on with only a few words. It was strange not being able to fully understand why she felt this connection with him. Melissa had never involved herself with a Son, she knew how most of the men lived. Fast bikes, easy women, and dangerous jobs. She wondered if Happy thought she was just another of the club whores that he could just fuck and toss aside, a little challenge. She supposed if they kept up the routine that seemed to be forming, telling him what happened to her would become her next hurdle to clear. That would stop any interest he had. God just the thought of that made her stomach queasy. Best not to think about that now.

She had a few more things to do and decided that sending him a text that she hadn't forgotten would work. Typing in a quick message as she closed the office and headed out didn't take very long.

 _"Need to do a few things and check in with CJ. I'll call when finished."_

 _"That's fine."_

She walked across the parking lot to the clubhouse returning the goodnights that were called out to her from the Sons that were hanging around. They always went out of their way to keep an eye on her when her brothers were gone. When she got inside CJ nodded at her from the bar where his computer was at, he was talking to someone on video while he worked, he pointed at a plate of food for her. Walking over and sitting beside him, she was getting ready to start eating when she noticed the computer was at an angle where the person on the other end could see her. It was when they spoke she heard a familiar voice.

"So you not speaking tonight?" Juice asked.

"Hi, Juice." She smiled.

"Better say hi to the rest of the bunch too, they're all here." He held the computer up and panned it around the few tables they must have been sitting at, most of the men waved, said hello, or nodded at her. She saw Happy just smirk.

"Hi, guys." She said, not realizing that from this spot they could see the bruises on her face and neck.

"Damn Melissa, that was one hell of a beat down. That bruising is bad." Juice said. She could hear chairs moving and men moving without even looking at the computer screen, they were trying to see her.

"Probably just the lighting in here." She told them with a laugh and began to eat some of the food off her plate. The men didn't seem to believe her though.

"I doubt that very much lass." Chibs said.

"Hi, Chibs." Melissa said as CJ must have finally accomplished whatever it was he had been working on because he started talking to Juice again.

From then on there was conversation back and forth between CJ and almost all of the SAMCRO guys. Melissa had finished eating and was sitting there listening for a few minutes, she leaned in and gave CJ a hug, told the guys on the computer goodnight and headed to her dorm.

After taking a quick shower, she got in bed. She sent Happy a text and waited.

 _"Now?"_

 _"Yes"_

Melissa pressed the send button and Happy answered "It's about time."

"I thought maybe the goodnight I said on the computer might have counted as your goodnight." She teased him.

"Nope. That goodnight wasn't for me. I get my own. What took you so long?" He wanted to know.

"I had to take a shower."

"You can tell me about that and what you're wearing now." His voice was a little lower when he told her this.

"Nice try Happy, I already agreed to the new deal and a kiss, what more do you want?" She asked with a laugh.

When he answered it was in a serious tone "Sweetheart, I want it all."

She didn't know how to respond to that, the only thing she did know was that her heart was pounding and Happy telling her that made her wet. He must have sensed that she didn't know what to say.

"You really didn't let us know how bad you were hurt. Those bruises are deep. What about the other places? They as bad as that?"

That she could answer and saw no point in lying to him about it "I didn't tell how bad it was because it wouldn't have helped anything. Some of my chest, ribs, and part of my stomach all have the same bruising. A few handprint bruises on my wrist and arm, those don't feel as bad as the others but, they bother me the most. I hate seeing the handprints."

"Fuck" was all he said.

She decided to change the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Happy. "CJ and Juice seem to have been busy. Juice seems a lot like CJ in ways."

"They've been on the computer almost all day working on a few things. You seem close to CJ more than the others."

"I'm close to them all, most of the time I usually just call the cousins brothers because it's really what they are. CJ though, is different, he doesn't push, let's me have space when the others push. Plus, he brings me mint chocolate chip ice cream when I have a bad day." She laughed at the last.

She heard him chuckle at the last part too, liking the sound. They talked back and forth for a little longer, mostly just small things he wanted to know. She noticed that he liked to keep her talking. It wasn't a new thing to her, her grandfather used to do it all the time, he always told her he loved listening to her voice.

"It's late, you need to rest. Tell me what you called to tell me now." He told her in that smug tone.

"Happy you know you can just tell me goodnight and I will tell you the same, right."

"It don't work like that, not the deal."

"Goodnight Happy." She shook her head, men.

"That's better, goodnight Sweet Melissa. I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

With that the line went dead. She put the phone on the table beside the bed and turned the lamp off. Laying there for a while thinking about their conversation, Happy seemed more talkative tonight, he didn't talk a lot, just more. Melissa liked the way he could sense when she didn't want to talk about something and he just moved on to something else. Knowing that he would come back to the topic with a different approach, he was smart, she could see why he was good at what he did for the club. That was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy was laying on his bed thinking about the things she had told him tonight. He had come to his room after she had told them goodnight on the computer. They had been on the computer with CJ for a while trying to work out the logistics of their next run and some other things. He hadn't expected to see her come into view on the screen. She hadn't noticed them until Juice spoke to her and when she turned to speak that's when the damage could be seen on her face and neck. She was still beautiful, it was just shocking to see. It made him furious all over again that someone had touched her.

In a few days he could look for himself at what the rest of the bruises looked like. He wouldn't give her the option to say no. Hap needed to see. And, she owed him a kiss. He planned on making her pay up. Being horny as fuck was not a good feeling. It was her damn fault too. He had thought about the Crow Eaters out in the bar, he didn't feel like going out there though.

He reached over and set the alarm on his phone, planning on heading out early to go see his mom. Happy fell asleep looking forward to seeing his mom and hearing Melissa tell him goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you again for all the reviews and messages!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Happy took his time and enjoyed the ride to his mom's house. He knew before long he would have to figure out a way to get more medicine for his mom. The supply that he had got from Piney's friend was going to run out soon. He'd get to it after this next run down south. When he got close he saw a familiar bike sitting in her driveway, Shep. About a year and a half ago while Hap and the boys had been on a run, his mom called because she had been having some trouble with thugs in the neighborhood. Hap had known Shep had been in the area dealing with business. Shep had went immediately, taken care of the problem and ever since then the two had been friends. His mom loved when Shep visited, he usually did at least once or twice a month. Happy didn't mind, it actually eased his mind knowing that she had more than just him looking in on her.

He parked his bike and headed in, hearing laughter from the kitchen brought a grin to his face. He walked in and Shep stood up, walked over and hugged him "Hap, didn't know you were coming in. Good to see you brother." And sat back down.

"Decided to come down and see Ma before next week" he said as he walked over and hugged his mom who was smiling.

His mom got up to fix him a plate of dinner and then sat back at the table with them. "I am so glad to have you both here, it makes my day! Here Happy, have some cookies for dessert, Shep's sister made them for me. She always sends the sweetest things for me." He looked at his mom for a minute thinking back, he did remember her getting little gifts from Shep's sister. His mom always treasured and bragged about each one when Hap was there. Knowing this made him start to understand that there were a lot of things about Melissa that he didn't know. And, he wanted to know. It freaked him the fuck out.

Happy looked over at Shep, "How long you staying for?"

"I'm leaving out in the morning early." Shep said

"Stay here, there's enough room." He didn't need to say that they needed to talk. Looking at Shep's face he could tell that they were on the same page.

Happy's mom stood up and told them she would make the beds for them and then she had things to do for a while. Hap went to the fridge and got out a beer for them and they headed to the front porch to relax.

Shep leaned back in his chair drinking his beer "Your mom seems to be doing ok this visit. She said the medicine helps."

"After this run we got coming up I'll have to find another supply, the one we got from Piney's friend is running out, and she got shut down. The stuff is too expensive to get from the doctor. Tig said he may have a lead, that's sketchy at best." Hap told him.

"Hold on" Shep took out his phone and turned it on speaker, dialed, waited for an answer. Happy was surprised to hear Melissa pick up "Hey, sweetheart. You doing ok. I'm at Hap's mom's house, you think you can call one of those connections you have and get something for us?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. Whatcha need?" She asked. Her voice always had the same effect on him every time. His cock was instantly hard.

"Happy's here, he'll have to tell you." Shep told her.

"Ok, let me get a pen. I'm ready whenever you are Happy." She said.

Oh, he was ready now and it wasn't to talk about his mom's medicine. Focus, he told himself. He told her the medicine name and dosage. She asked where he had been getting the meds before, he explained about Piney getting meds for them from his friend but she had been shut down.

Step asked Hap if the guys were at the clubhouse. When he said they were, Shep told Melissa to call Juice or Chibs and talk to Piney about what he needed. Piney had been a friend of their grandfather so he was family.

"Got it. I'll call you back shortly."

Hap looked over at Shep "Think she can do it?"

He laughed "Hap, you have no idea. She's smart as fuck, knows how to get things done, half the time people don't even realize it was her idea. Don't underestimate her. Most men just assume she's pretty and stupid."

He could tell that Shep had more to say and a pretty good idea what it was about. But the phone buzzed and he opened it on speaker.

"Hey guys, Happy I gotcha covered on your mom's meds, it should be enough to last about six months to a year. If she is still on the same stuff at that time I will arrange for more. I'm texting you an address now, you and Shep can go pick it up when you get it. They're waiting for you. Piney's and Bobby's will be delivered to the clubhouse tomorrow morning."

Haps phone went off, he checked the address, it wasn't real far from here. Her brother wasn't lying, she got shit done.

"Did you get it?" She asked

"Yea, thanks." Hap told her.

"You're welcome. You two better get going. Be careful." She hung up.

"Damn Shep, you weren't kidding, she gets shit done."

Both men stood up, Hap opened the door telling his mom they would be back shortly. Pulling out onto the road Happy felt lighter having this taken care of. He'd have to make sure to tell Melissa how much he appreciated it.

* * *

 **-xx-** -

* * *

Melissa had got off the phone with Shep and had to message him for Chibs number. She dialed and waited to hear his accented voice come on.

"Yea" he answered

"Hi, Chibs this is Melissa, Shep gave me your number, he's at Happy's mom's house with Happy."

"Well lass, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? Are the boys ok?"

"They're fine. Shep and Hap were talking about the friend Piney had who got shut down, the one Piney gets his meds from. Happy was getting his mom's meds and Bobby was getting something too. Can you get Piney and Bobby on the line? I need to know what the medicines are that they will need."

"Hold on, they're right here." He told her and she knew he had put her on speaker. He explained to them why she was calling. They told her everything she needed to know.

"Thanks guys. I'll call ya back in a little bit. Thanks Chibs."

"Thank you sweetheart." Chibs answered back and closed the phone.

"I like her and haven't even met her." Piney said "Her grandpa and dad were good men."

Chibs looked at the men sitting at the table "I like her too, I think Hap does too, let's hope he doesn't fuck it up."

Jax walked up to the table with Tig and Opie. "What's up"

Chibs told them what Melissa was doing and Jax was impressed that she would so easily help them.

"No shit, think she can do it?" Jax asked.

Chibs held up his phone "We're about to find out. What ya got for us lass?" He asked her when she came on.

"Hi guys, Piney you and Bobby are all set. I have arranged for a package to be delivered there to the clubhouse in the morning. It should cover what you both needed for six months to a year. Hap and Shep are on their way to pick up his mom's. If anything changes or you need something different just let me know." Her sweet voice told them.

Bobby leaned in "How much do we owe you sweetheart?"

She chuckled "It's already taken care of, don't worry about it."

Jax was the next to talk "Melissa it's Jax, how'd you manage that, that's a large amount of prescription drugs?" The others were wondering the same thing.

"Hi Jax, let's just say some people owe me some favors, and even after what they provided today, they still owe me. I take care of my family. Shep is my family and the Sons are his family. And, I know my granddad thought highly of Piney. Plus, you all did what you could to help me a few days ago. Checking my house, catching the asshole and taking care of him, and staying online with me. I never really did get to thank you all."

Every man standing around fully understood why her brothers and cousins protected her like they did. It wasn't because she was beautiful on the outside, that was undeniable. She was beautiful on the inside too.

Jax put his cigarette down "Sweetheart, Happy took care of that asshole. It's the same here, you're family. We take care of family. You need us, you call anytime. We really do appreciate what you did today. We'll be down there in a few days on our run and we can tell you thank you in person."

Melissa smiled as she listened to the men say goodbye to her.

"Look for that package in the morning and I'll talk to you all when you get here." She told them and hung up.

Going out to sit with CJ and her other cousins, she told them what she had been doing. She was glad she could help Piney and Bobby. But being able to help Happy with his mom, that made her feel good.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and Shep pulled back up at his mom's house. Hap was still stunned that it was all taken care of. He had expected to pay for it and leave, but the man had told him no money was needed, it had been taken care of. Shep hadn't been surprised though.

They went in the house and sat for a few minutes with his mom before she got up to go to bed. She hugged and kissed each man. They headed back out to the porch with some beers.

Happy figured he might as well get this out of the way. "You know I kissed her don't you."

Shep smirked at Hap "Yea, was wondering how long it was going to take you to get the balls up to say it. Juice told CJ the day you did it, he told us. It shocked the shit out of us. Since the attack, she hasn't let anyone except family touch her, sometimes that has been difficult for her. You're the only one outside of family and in a completely different way.

Even though he knew she had suffered something traumatic he felt strangely proud of the fact that he was the only one she let touch her. That meant no one else was kissing or touching her. If they were he'd just have to kill em.

"Thanks man, for taking care of that asshole who beat her. I would have sent some of the boys to do it, if you wouldn't have." Shep said.

"I needed to do it. They shouldn't have touched her." He growled. "Tell me about the attack." He needed to know.

The look in Sheps eyes was one that Happy knew all too well. It was unchecked rage. "I probably shouldn't, it's hers to tell, but I'll tell you what I can. It was horrific, they used tools like the ones you have, beat her, tortured her, the worst part was watching it all."

Happy's head jerked up "What do you mean watching?"

"They had a live stream from where they had her and hacked into CJ's computer to run the video feed, we watched it all." Shep said.

"Goddamn that's fucked up." Was all Happy could get out. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know that Shep could see the black rage in Haps eyes. Shep knew that Hap may care for Melissa more than even he realized.

"Honestly, in all reality, she should've died, that's what they had planned. They had her hands cuffed to a wall above her head, she couldn't go anywhere. It was sickening to watch her do what she did to get loose."

"What'd she do?" Hap wanted to know.

"She broke almost all her fingers on her own, and then broke the bones in both hands so she could squeeze them through the handcuffs. We stopped counting how many times she lost consciousness from the pain, it was one of the few times she couldn't stop crying. When she pulled her hands through the cuffs it was gruesome. One of the fucks who was there came into the room and somehow she was able to get his knife and stab him. She had to use her mangled hands to pull herself up to a window above her head to get out. By that time she was so beaten, bruised, and in such bad shape it was a miracle she made it out. We watched her, but had no idea where to even look for her when she disappeared out that window, didn't know if she was dead or alive. It took her almost eight hours to get help. She doesn't remember the whole thing, doctor said that happens often after a traumatic experience. She has nightmares a lot of nights, those aren't too bad. It's the night terrors that are scary as fuck, that's when she remembers what went on in that room and after. It's the same screams she had on that goddamn video, you have to talk her through it, waking someone like that up is traumatic to them. The doctors were very strict on not just waking her up. Those night terrors are the only times we can get solid clues about who was there."

Happy was stunned. He felt sick to his stomach and could hardly control his anger. "How often do those night terrors happen? She mentioned that she hadn't had nightmares the last few nights."

Shep seemed surprised by what Hap said about the nightmares.

Hap shrugged "we talked."

"They usually happen when she hasn't been sleeping much or at all. She'll go running and that will keep them from happening. Running really does help her avoid them, she refuses to take sleeping pills to keep them away." Shep told him.

He hated to even think about his next question, much less ask it "did they rape her?"

Shep took a deep breath "One did at the beginning, to humiliate her. Then they were going to wait until they were done torturing her, said it would be better when there was no fight left in her. Fuckers bragged that it would be the best part before they killed her, she got away before they got to that."

Happy stood up and began to pace, he needed to move "Can I see the video?"

"That's her call, only her and CJ can access it." Shep continued "there's something else you should know. One of the guys there was a Son, he's the one who raped her. We haven't been able to figure out who he is. They covered their faces and used devices to disguise their voices. Melissa can only remember that it was a tattoo on his arm that made her realize it was a Son. She can't remember what the tattoo was though. Doctor said it was part of the blocked memory, she came close a few times during some of the night terrors but not close enough. She hasn't had an episode in about five months."

"You said you got some of them, that means you know who's responsible? Why her?" Hap asked.

"Guy named Creagen, had a beef with us over us shutting down his meth operation. Crazy fucker, used to work for one of the cartels killing whoever they told him to. From what we can gather, Melissa was how he thought he could get at us best. We figure he somehow came across the Son who betrayed us and they worked together."

"Any leads on him?"

"No, up until a few weeks ago it'd been all quiet. Then the threats and the shit that just happened. It's like chasing a fucking ghost." Shep sounded as frustrated as Hap felt.

"Shit"

"Happy man, you know I think of you as a brother and a friend, right. But, this is the point where I have to tell you that if you hurt her I'll kill you, I may not be as skilled at techniques like you use, but I will kill you."

Hap nodded his head "I know man."

"No, I don't think you do. She isn't one of the club whores, never has been. Don't get me wrong, she's had relationships, never anyone serious, and she's always been very private about it. And it has never been with a Son, ever."

"I won't hurt her." Happy looked at Shep, when he said it he knew deep down he meant it.

"She's a grown woman, so she can decide for herself what she wants to do. I like you and know that you'd protect her, that's why it doesn't bother me so much. I just want you to know that we will protect her from being treated bad. She doesn't deserve that kind of humiliation. From anyone. I hope you can understand that."

"I got it." Hap told him, jaw clenched.

Shep watched as the Tacoma Killer paced, his jaw clenching and unclenching, he believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her, he had looked appalled that Shep had even said it. Shep once again had a feeling that Happy didn't fully realize how he felt about Melissa. Sooner or later he would figure it out.

Shep needed to say one last thing "Melissa is very closed off about what happened to her, all I ask is just don't push her, she'll tell you when she's ready. She's convinced herself that she was weak and we are ashamed of her because she let them do those things to her. We've done what we can to tell her that she is braver than anyone we know, and that there is nothing for her to feel ashamed of, that she never had a choice. I couldn't be prouder of her and what she did to survive."

Happy stopped pacing "Thanks for telling me." Shep walked over and hugged him and slapped him on the back.

"I'm going to bed. Plus, I figure it's about time for her to call you." He grinned smugly at Hap. Hap laughed and shook his head.

Happy sat back down on the porch after Shep went in. He replayed their conversation over in his mind. It still made him sick to think about it. He'd help them find and kill anyone who had a part in hurting her.

He sat quietly on the porch lost in his thoughts, waiting for her to call.

* * *

- **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa finally made it to her room and settled in for the night. She was sore, might have done a bit more than she should've today. Opening the phone she dialed Happy and waited for him to answer.

"You in bed for the night?" He asked her.

"Hi, to you too, and yes I am. I'm a little sore tonight so I came in early."

"You resting enough? Can't heal if you aren't."

"That's the second time today I've heard that. Auggie stopped by today to check on me. Tomorrow I will try to relax some." She told him.

"You need to. Gonna tell me what you're wearing?" He asked her in a smug voice.

She laughed softly "Nope, not gonna tell ya."

There was a long pause before he spoke "Thank you, for what you did today. You should have let me pay for it though."

"You don't have to thank me Happy, I wanted to do it for you and her. I didn't have to pay for it, why should you have to. My connection owes me, and even after getting what you, Piney, and Bobby needed, they still owe me."

"Thanks." He told her again. "I realized today that you've sent mom little things each time Shep visits. She's always bragged on them when I came in. She really likes Shep and you too."

"Yea, Shep cares about her. Says she reminds him of our mom. He's always in a better mood after he visits. You're lucky to have her." Melissa told Hap.

"I am lucky."

"How long you staying? I think Shep is leaving out in the morning."

"I'll probably leave in the afternoon. Gotta get back to Charming and help get ready for the run in a few days." He said.

"CJ, Juice and the boys were working on stuff for it today. Seems a little more complicated than usual runs."

She heard Hap let out a breath "It is, gonna have to make a few runs instead of just one. We'll be staying there at the clubhouse with you guys. You'll have to give up that kiss you owe me."

"What if I forget?" She teased him.

"You know that if I have to remind you, we have to make new arrangements." He sounded like he would enjoy that.

"That really doesn't seem fair Happy." She laughed.

"Sweetheart, I never said I played fair." His voice was little lower, it made her feel excited at the thought of kissing him again. That in itself was a huge step forward for her. She was still thinking about it when he spoke again.

"I'll see you in a couple days, but you still have call and tell me goodnight. You can tell me now." He said. She knew what he meant.

"Goodnight Happy." She softly told him.

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy hung up the phone. He was hard as a rock, even knowing what she had been through didn't change how his body reacted to her. He had wanted to ask her about the attack, he needed her to tell him about it and over the phone wasn't the right way. He had taken Sheps advice and decided to let her tell him in her own time. She needed to trust him first.

He got up and went inside, looking forward to seeing her in a couple days.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all again for the reviews and pm's! You all are awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Happy pulled up at the clubhouse the next day. He and Shep had both left his mom's after lunch. They had spent the morning going over details of the run they had coming up. Shep had told him a few things about Melissa, what she did for the club, Hap had to admit he was impressed. He was going to make sure that he mentioned some of it to Jax, maybe she could help get SAMCRO into some more legitimate businesses. He also told Hap that he should let Jax and the others he could trust, know some of the details about the first attack on Melissa; that a Son had been involved, and that he hadn't been caught. Yet. They really didn't talk openly at the El Paso club because they didn't know who the traitor was, said it was best to keep what they knew just between family. Shep thought the SAMCRO guys could be an outside set of eyes and pick up on something they were missing. It pissed Happy off that someone who was close to her could be responsible for what happened to her; the worst part was they had no idea who it was.

The guys were all outside sitting around talking. When he walked up and sat down at the picnic table Tig, with a shit eating grin, was was the first one to say something "Your woman got Piney and Bobby fixed up on meds, heard she did the same for your mom."

They were waiting for his reaction to the 'your woman' part. Hap just moved his toothpick around and stared at them and nodded. In his mind though he rolled around the thought of how it sounded, your woman, his body reacted with a hard yes, his mind said fuck no. He didn't do that 'your woman' shit, never had. Bitches were trouble. The only problem with that though, was when he thought about anyone else touching here or talking to her like he did, it pissed him off. He wondered if this is what it felt like to lose your mind.

Jax and Chibs both knew something was on Happy's mind, he was less responsive than normal. He usually at least acknowledged the conversation around him, it was unsettling.

"Hap you alright?" Jax asked.

Hap was silent for a minute before he started to talk "Talked to Shep when I was at mom's."

Tig leaned forward wagged his eyebrows "He give you the touch my sister and I'll cut your dick off speech?" And laughed. Those around the table laughed.

With a grunt that was almost a laugh "Worse, said if I hurt her he'd kill me. I think he might mean it."

"Can't say I disagree with him, I'd do the same if she were my family." Piney said

They watched as Happy got that look on his face, the one of tightly controlled anger. When he started to talk again his voice was tight "Shep told me some of what happened to her during the first attack. It's fucked up."

The men around sat forward as Happy repeated the things Shep told him, he included all the details from their first conversation. Then he told them a few more things Shep had told him the next day that made it even worse. Happy could tell by the expressions on the faces of his brothers that they were as sickened as he had been. He hadn't even finished either.

"It gets worse. Her family watched the whole thing. Fuckers hacked CJ's computer and video streamed it on there. The one who raped her was a Son, she recognized a tattoo on his arm. She just can't remember what the tattoo is now. It's part of what she's blocked out. They have a traitor there. Can't figure out who it is. That's why none of the clubs heard much about it, they kept the details to the family and a few close to them." Hap said.

"Man that's fucked up." Juice was the first one to speak.

Hap told them the rest. About who the main one responsible was, the night terrors and how that is the only time they can get any solid information.

"Shep asked if when we got there we could keep our eyes open, see if we notice anything they might be missing. Watch for anybody who might be acting suspicious. He thinks they may be too close to the people there to notice. Outside set of eyes may pick up on it." He said as he looked at Jax.

"Let him know we'll do it, nothing worse than a fucking traitor. Make sure if you need anything go to Shep, CJ, or one of the family." Jax said and everyone agreed.

After most of the men had went into the clubhouse Happy told Jax and Chibs some of what Melissa did for the El Paso club.

"Maybe you should talk to her, could have some ideas on getting us in some more legit businesses." Chibs said to Jax.

"I will. I'll try to catch a few minutes with her when we're down there." Jax said with a hopeful look on his face as he got up to leave "Call me if you need me. I'm going to the hospital to see Tara and the boys."

Chibs and Happy sat quietly, drinking and smoking. Neither felt the need to say much, it was comfortable.

Chibs cleared his throat "What she did for You, Piney, and Bobby, she's a good woman. She's part of our family here now. Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"What do ya mean?" He wanted to know.

"Something about her has obviously caught your attention, nothing wrong with that. It's just the lass ain't a Crow Eater or one of the Porn sluts. She's a club presidents sister. After what she done for the boys here and what she's been through, they're gonna look out for her, that includes me too. If you just plan on trying to fuck her and tossing her aside, it won't be good. For any of us." He told Hap.

Happy just stared at Chibs.

"Hap, you're my brother, ya know I love ya, I want you to be happy. If that's what she might do for you, you need to find out. Women like her don't come around much for men like us." With that said Chibs stood up "Let's get a drink."

As they walked into the clubhouse Chibs slapped him on the back, he had a feeling Happy would figure it out. Happy on the other hand thought everyone should mind their own damned business. A drink is exactly what he needed, well that and pussy, there just wasn't any in the clubhouse that he wanted.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat at her office desk across from CJ, she had been finishing up on some of the things he needed for the run they had with the Charming club. She had been a little quiet today.

"Something's on your mind, what is it?" CJ asked her sounding a little concerned.

"Nothing's really on my mind that's bothering me, it's not that." She told him.

"What'd you mean?" CJ didn't understand.

"I don't know, I just feel weird, like someone's watching me sometimes. But, when I look around no one's there. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"You haven't seen anybody around?" He asked her, trying not to let his voice give away the anger that was trying to surface. She and the guys knew there was a traitor, but if she felt like someone had been watching her she may be right. He'd make sure they stayed closer to her until Shep got back.

"No, like I said, more of a feeling." She sighed. She was almost glad that CJ changed the subject. Almost.

"You still been talking to Happy?" He asked with a grin.

She and CJ didn't keep secrets, she trusted him with some things that even her brother didn't know. It had always been like that.

"Just at night. We have a deal, I call him and tell him goodnight. We talk some."

CJ laughed "You made a deal, that's a new one. It's usually you making the deals." He paused before continuing "Melissa, I'd like to say the things people say about him are just rumors, part of a reputation he has. But, I've seen it myself, it's not rumors. That's why it is kinda shocking to us all. And according to Juice they're just as surprised on that end. You're smart, I know you can take care of yourself. Just...be careful." He said. To lighten the mood he added "I'd hate for us to have to kill him for hurting you. I kinda like him."

Melissa laughed "I'll keep that in mind."

He got up to leave when his computer had an incoming video call. "That's Juice, we got work to do. Come in and eat when you're done out here. I'll tell Mace and send him over here. Oh, and if you get that feeling again tell him immediately or me. Don't just push it aside." He bent over and kissed her on the top of the head, then left.

Thinking about what CJ said, she didn't feel like she should be careful with Hap. He made her feel safe, calmed her down and excited her all at once. But, reality was different, feelings could sometimes be wrong.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat at the bar with Juice and Chibs. They had been drinking and just hanging around. Juice had the laptop out working. This run was more complicated than any they had done so far. It required so much more planning and organization Hap was glad he didn't have to do that part of it. Juice pulled up the video chat and CJ came on. They talked back and forth, asked him and Chibs some questions. Before long all four of them were deep in conversation, when another man came into view. It was one of the cousins, Mace. Hap had met him a few times, big guy, seemed decent. CJ told them to hold on a minute. They couldn't help but hear what was said between the two even though they spoke quietly.

"Prospects out with Melissa, send him in, you stay with her. If you can't, get me. Only us, no one else. Check and see if she wants one of us to stay tonight with her." CJ told the other man.

"She ok?" Mace asked

"Yea, she'll tell you about it." CJ answered. Mace nodded and walked off.

When CJ turned back around Juice asked before Hap could ask "Everything ok man?"

All three men noticed that CJ glanced discreetly around his own clubhouse before answering "Yea, everything's fine." They could tell by his expression that he either wouldn't or couldn't say if something was up. Whatever it was had something to do with Melissa. Happy's jaw clenched. He'd find out when she called tonight and she better fucking tell him. No changing the damn subject either. He hated that shit.

She came into view on the laptop a while later and sat down beside CJ where he had a plate of food for her. They must have some kind of routine with that.

She said hello to them and told CJ and Juice that she had all the paperwork finished and everything was legal on her end. Other than that she didn't say much, just sat quietly and ate. When she was finished she stood up and hugged CJ. Hap saw CJ talking to her as he hugged her, couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was Melissa shook her head no. She turned around and told them all goodnight and left. They watched as Mace got up and left with her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa and Mace sat in her room and talked for a while, he waited outside her door to make sure she locked up when he left. It had a bit of an overkill feel to it. But she had learned a long time ago that it was easier to just do what they wanted. That way when she did want to do things her way it was so much easier. They may have muscle but she was smart. Smiling to herself as she headed for the shower, she'd call Happy when she was done.

When she got in her bed and picked up her phone she noticed that she had a missed message, it had came in while she was in the shower.

 _"This is your reminder"_

She wondered what he would demand for that reminder, even though she hadn't forgot. Pressing send she waited for his voice. When he answered he sounded impatient and pissed off. It kinda pissed her off that he had that tone with her.

"What took you so long?" He demanded to know.

She wasn't going to answer him, if he thought she was just going to let him talk to her like that and act like she didn't notice, he was wrong.

"Happy, maybe you should start with a simple Hi." She grumbled and just to make sure he got the message she added in the same tone . "I had been looking forward to talking to you." He must have noticed something in her voice because she heard him take a deep breath and let it out. Hearing that made her feel a little better, she knew when her brothers did it they were trying to be patient with her when they weren't getting their way. As a matter of fact, it made her feel a lot better.

"Hi." He slowly said.

That's better Melissa thought to herself. "Hi, Happy. I took longer because I knew you guys still had business, Mace stayed to talk and make sure I locked up after he left. Then I took a shower. I thought you'd be done by then."

"Tell me what's going on." He said in a tight voice.

"What do you mean?"

He sounded seriously pissed now "Don't do that. Not with me, don't ask a question or change the subject, I wanna know. We were online with CJ when he sent Mace out to you with instructions that only him or Mace were to be with you. Wanted to know if you needed one of them to stay with you tonight. Now, tell me what's going on."

Feeling like she may have genuinely made him angry made her feel bad. That wasn't her intention. He may not be as much like her family as she had first assumed. She softened her voice when she answered.

"Nothing's really wrong. It's just I've had this feeling, like someone's watching me. When I go to look, there's no one there. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or overly sensitive. I mentioned it to CJ and he said it was best if he or Mace stay with me. To let them know immediately if I feel it again. That's it." She sighed on the last part.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy listened to her sigh as she had answered him, telling him what had been going on. Her accent was a little stronger tonight, that along with her soft voice calmed him down some. He knew he had sounded like an asshole right from the start. He wasn't one to say "I'm sorry" to people and he could hear in her voice that something was different. It was his fault too. If he'd been close enough he'd have just kissed or fucked her until she forgot about it. Since he wasn't close maybe he could tease her a little, that usually worked.

"CJ made the right call Melissa. I would have done the same. Do you have that feeling now?"

"No, I don't feel it now. It's just been off and on."

"Good." Was all he said. "You know that reminder I had to give you means you owe me another kiss." He said smugly. That should get her.

"Happy is that all you think about, how to get me to owe you kisses?" She laughed.

Before even realizing it, he spoke "Fuck no, but I'll start with kisses!" Just saying it made his cock throb painfully, she was giving him damn blue balls. He expected her to change the subject and was surprised when she answered.

"Ok...I can handle that."

"You sure?" He wanted to know, his pulse speeding up.

"Yea, I am. It's just that there's something I probably should tell you first…."

Hap knew where this was going, knew what she was going to tell him. He didn't want to talk about what happened to her over the phone, it was going to be a face to face talk. And to be honest, it didn't matter to him. It didn't change how he reacted to her.

"Sweetheart, I know everything that's important right now. You owe me two kisses and I plan on collecting." He grinned at the thought of his lips on hers, his hands on her body.

"I'm sure you do." She sounded in a better mood now.

"Damn right I do. Now, wanna tell me what you're wearing?" He chuckled.

"Nice try." She said.

"Never know unless you ask." He told her. "Tell me what you called to say."

"Goodnight Happy."

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa." And then he added "I'll see you the day after tomorrow for those kisses."

He hung up the phone with a grin on his face. The next few days should be interesting.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa got up the morning that the SAMCRO guys were coming in. Last night she had only talked to Happy for just long enough to say goodnight, he said they had to take care of some club shit and hung up. It's a good thing she knew how club business worked or she may have been pissed off at him hanging up on her. It wasn't the first time she had been hung up on because of club business. Half the time her family never even remembered hanging up on her. Hap was probably no different she thought with a giggle.

She went out into the clubhouse, the guys were just coming out of chapel. She sat down at the counter and leaned over it to get a coffee cup and poured herself a cup. There was that energy all around that always happened when they had a job or run to do. Shep sat down beside her and put his arm around her pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her head.

She smiled and hugged him back, he did this before every run. Each of her cousins would at some time before they left come find her and do about the same. She tried not to dwell on the dangerous parts of what they would be doing over the next few days. Sometimes the guys didn't understand how hard it was to just wait and see if they came back alive and in one piece.

"Love ya." Her brother said. "Loken said to tell you the same."

"When will he be done and come home?" She missed her other brother.

"Maybe a few more weeks, he's not sure. He said the Nomad life is not for him and he'll be glad to be home. He likes Quinn and the guys though."

"I miss him. I worry when all of you are gone for weeks at a time." She said.

He hugged her tighter "I know, if it weren't for you we'd be doing it all the time. You've made sure we earn enough legit money that we don't have to do this much. We all appreciate what you do for us. I have a feeling Jax will be wanting to know some of our secrets, you may have to help them out. He's wanting to get them more legit. Would you mind?"

"No, I'll do what I can to help" She answered honestly. She wanted them to all be safe. Safe meant being as legal and on the right side of the law as possible and that was her area of expertise.

She knew Shep needed to say something else, he was just working up to it. He let her go and leaned back to look at her.

"Happy's gonna be here later tonight, you okay with that? I can talk to him if you need me too." He said with his serious big brother look.

"I'm good with it. We've talked about it, he hasn't pushed. I'm kinda looking forward to it. Does that sound crazy?" She asked with a laugh.

"No, just take it easy on him, have a little mercy. I'm sure you torture him enough as it is without even realizing it." Shep didn't want to think about Hap lusting after his sister so he changed the subject.

She just stared at him and shook her head. "I'm headed out to the office, I'll walk back over after while and eat with you all."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 **-xx-**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Happy and the guys pulled into the El Paso clubhouse hours later than expected. It was after dark and they were exhausted. They all headed into the bar, it wasn't crowded like it would have been on a weekend. Plus, Shep had made sure the run would be as low key as possible, which meant only a handful of the El Paso guys were here.

Happy looked around for Melissa but didn't see her anywhere. He knew she usually came over and ate with CJ about this time most nights. But CJ and Juice were sitting at the bar working on the computers already. He sure as hell wasn't going to ask where she was, she knew he was gonna be here. He finally walked outside with his beer feeling a little pissed off, maybe some fresh air would help. He stood drinking his beer when Shep walked up.

"She's in her room, probably fell asleep. When she came to dinner said she had a little bit of a headache and was gonna rest for a while. She never came back out so she's probably still asleep." Shep handed him a key "Inside, down the hall, second door on the left, go to the end and her door is the last one. Make sure she locks it when you leave in the morning, we're leaving out early." He smirked and walked off.

Happy passed through the clubhouse and he nodded at Chibs to let him know he wasn't staying out with the guys. Chibs grinned and nodded at Hap. He walked up to her door, unlocked it and stepped in. He didn't want to scare her. There was a small lamp on in the room so he saw her right away, she was asleep on her side in the middle of the bed. He stared for a minute, damn she was beautiful. He stepped closer, sitting on the side of the bed. He looked at the bruises on her face and throat, they were still bad but were starting to get a little lighter. The handprints she told him about pissed him off, the thought of that fuckers hands on her and him leaving marks, if he weren't already dead he would've been by morning. He couldn't see the other bruises because of the cover she had pulled up.

He touched her arm lightly, not wanting to scare her. "Melissa"

She opened her eyes, but it took her a minute to focus, "Happy, what are you doing here?" Her voice still had a sleepy sound, that along with her sleepy eyes and being this close to her had him hard as a rock. His hand was still on her arm and she hadn't pulled away, he slowly rubbed it, watching to see her reaction.

He moved his hand up to her face to turn it to the side to look closer at the bruises there and on her neck. She let him, she watched him as he looked at them, he slid his hand into the edge of her hair rubbing his thumb across her bruised cheek, leaned down and kissed her. Not like he wanted to kiss her, just enough to make her comfortable with the idea.

When he leaned back up, he watched her take a deep breath. Good, she still hadn't pulled away from him. "Show me the others." He said, his voice low. She bit her lip and he had to keep from groaning out loud. When she didn't move, he slowly moved the blanket down. In a perfect world she would have been naked he thought to himself, reality wasn't half bad though. She had on some little lace top and panties, he couldn't complain. Hap slid his hand under the edge of the top, looked up at her and she lifted up slightly so that it would slide up. He could have moved the top up without touching her very much, that would've probably been the decent thing to do. But, he didn't want to be decent. Instead he made sure his hand slid up every inch of her skin while he looked at the bruises. Starting at her stomach, around to her side, his hand slid to the edge of her ribs, when his hand slid below her breast and rested there he could feel her heart beating fast. She had no idea his could match hers, beat for beat. He rubbed his thumb along the underside of her perfect tit, he finally moved his hand to the side and rested it there, not removing it.

Happy watched her to make sure she was ok with his hand on her, with his other hand he ran it down the other arm until he reached the handprint bruise on the wrist. Looking at it for just a second he brought it up to his lips and kissed the bruised skin before laying it back down. Leaning forward he went slow enough so that she understood he was going to kiss her again. Her hand wrapped around his forearm just as his lips met hers. This time he didn't stop, running his tongue along her lip she opened her lips to let him kiss her fully. Damn he had never remembered kissing being like this. She kissed him back and he gently squeezed his hand that still rested under the lace top. He felt the small breath she took in, it wasn't from pain either. He ended the kiss and looked down at her, her eyes were almost black and her pupils dilated. She was turned on, knowing that made his cock throb, he was surprised he didn't cum right then. He didn't think he had ever been this horny.

He took a deep breath, he had to calm himself down. He didn't move his hand though. "You know you didn't tell me goodnight tonight." He said and grinned at her.

It took her a minute to focus and then she finally answered "I fell asleep, I didn't think I would sleep that long. That doesn't count." She pouted a little. Not knowing that it made him want her even more.

"Oh sweetheart it counts." He smirked at her.

"Do I owe another kiss?" She laughed.

"No, this was a serious infraction, gonna require something more serious than a kiss. You didn't text or call, you were already in the bed asleep." He said in a stern voice.

Melissa raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going, trying to keep from smiling.

Happy pretended to think about it for a few seconds "I'm gonna have to sleep in here with you." He watched for any panic she might show.

"So let me get this straight, since I didn't say goodnight I have to let you sleep in my bed with me?" There was a little panic beginning to creep into her eyes. So Happy cut her off.

"Just sleep, well and maybe the two kisses you owe me. But that's it, for now."

"Ok, that's it." She said.

He was serious when he spoke to her next "Melissa, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

"I know." She said and then sat up just enough so that her lips met his. He was stunned that she had kissed him. No matter how short it was.

"And, that doesn't count as one of the two kisses, sneaky woman."

Melissa laughed when he said that. She looked at him "Well you can't sleep in all that." Pointing at his clothes. He was more than happy to remove everything he had on if that was what she wanted. He stood up and took his boots, kutte, and jacket off. The he took off his t shirt. He watched her as his hand went to his belt, she seemed ok, so he undid his belt and took off his jeans. All he wore now were his boxers, it was a damn shame he had to leave those on.

Melissa moved over and held back the covers for him to get in the bed. Hap sat down and turned to her. She seemed a little nervous but didn't move away, she looked at the tattoos on his chest and arms before her eyes met his again.

Leaning back against the pillow he decided to take a chance.

"Now is a good time for one of those kisses." He teased her, not expecting her to do it.

"Since I owe them don't I get to decide when to pay up!"

He reached his arm out and moved his hand around the small of her back to her waist and rested it there before lightly pulling her closer. When she was close enough he slid his other hand up her neck to the back of her head, pulling her the rest of the way to him. He felt her hand come up to his chest and she laid it there. Haps lips touched hers and this time her tongue ran along his bottom lip, he couldn't help the groan he made as he opened his lips to let her in. He pulled her a little closer and she moved both arms around his neck, returning his kiss. His lips left hers and he kissed along her jaw, stopping at the soft spot behind her ear. She leaned her head so that he had better access, he grinned, she moaned softly as he kissed down her neck. Hearing her moan made his stomach tighten with anticipation. He warned himself to slow it down, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Making his way slowly back up her neck to her lips. As he had been kissing her he had slowly pulled her body completely against his, it fit perfectly. He kissed her once more on the lips and then looked at her. When she smiled at him he knew that she was ok, no panic or fear.

"I'll think about letting you decide when to pay up." He smugly told her.

He felt her laugh against his chest.

Happy moved them both so they were lying down, he wrapped his arm around her so that her head was on his shoulder her hand resting on his chest close to his heart. She was quiet. He kissed the top of her head "You ok?" He asked her.

She nodded yes against him.

As she was laying there her hand was still but her fingers were softly rubbing his skin back and forth, he didn't think she realized she was doing it, it was about too much for him. He put his hand over hers causing her to stop and look up at him. He could see in her eyes that she understood why he had stopped her.

"You feeling better? Shep said you had a headache earlier."

"I'm feeling much better now." She answered him with a smile.

Hearing her say that made him feel something different. He didn't think too hard about it though, seemed a little too serious. Instead he held her a little closer.

"You guys leaving out early in the morning?" She asked him.

"Yea, before daylight. I'm supposed to make sure you lock up when I leave in the morning." He said as he set the alarm on his phone.

She made a sound "Shep?" When he confirmed it, all she said was "figures."

Happy slid the blanket over them "You can tell me now." She knew what he meant.

"Goodnight Happy." She said as she looked up at him.

He pulled her close and kissed her until her lips were swollen and pink. If he had to try going to sleep feeling horny as hell, he wanted to make sure she suffered a little too.

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa." He smirked.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa laid silently against Happy's body a few hours later listening to his heartbeat and deep breathing. She had woken up and instantly was aware of his arms around her, it felt nice though. Her head had started to hurt before dinner so she had come to rest before the guys from Charming came in. Instead she had fallen asleep, it surprised her when Happy was there waking her up. She had stayed still as he had looked at her bruises, trying to clear the sleep from her mind. When he had kissed her she knew it was just to see how she reacted.

His voice had been lower when he told her to "show him the others" it made her stomach tighten with excitement, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. He had pulled the blanket down and slid his hand inside her top, she had lifted up so he could slide it up. His hand was a little rough as it slid up her skin, it turned her on more than she had thought it would. His thumb rubbing on the underside of her breast made her wet. She didn't realize until this moment how much she had missed physical contact, before the attack she had enjoyed these kinds of things, but this: this was different. It felt more intense with Happy. She wanted more. The kiss to her bruised wrist made it a need.

Kissing him, all she could think about was the feeling of his hand on her and his lips and tongue. It was so much more than she had expected, in the best possible way. If she would have already told him about what had happened to her she probably would have not let him stop. She needed to tell him first though, he deserved to know and decide if it was something he could get past. So when he stopped kissing her she took a few breaths to calm down.

Happy teased her about not telling him goodnight and said that she had to let him sleep in her bed to make up for it. For just a minute the thought made her panic. Only for a minute. Hap seemed to sense the panic and reassured her that it was only sleep. Oh, and her two owed kisses.

She knew that it had cost him his own comfort to make that promise to her. This time when they kissed it was different. His arms were around her while his lips moved up and down her neck. She couldn't keep from moaning and he held her tighter. Happy ended the kiss, telling her with that smug look on his face that he might let her decide when to pay up her owed kisses.

Lying on his chest after that she didn't notice that she was stroking his skin while she thought, she liked the feel of it against her fingers. When his hand covered hers to make her quit she looked up, the look in his eyes told her that he was turned on. She understood why he wanted her to stop, he wanted more and her rubbing his skin was making it worse.

Melissa never would have thought that lying here in this man's arms would have felt like this. She felt safe, calm, excited, and turned on all at once. What really surprised her was that Happy checked to see every now and then if she was ok.

She had decided it was very sweet of him until after she told him goodnight and he had kissed her until she couldn't even think straight. She was so turned on that she didn't think she would be able to go to sleep at all. And then he had that cocky smirk on his face after he kissed her and said goodnight. He really could be an ass!

Noticing that Happy's breathing had changed she assumed that he was awake. His arms tightened around her and she felt that he was hard when her thigh brushed against him. Her eye's moved up to his and his mouth was on hers almost instantly. He rolled and was on top of her lying between her legs, his mouth never leaving hers he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she felt him press his hard on against her.

Gasping at the contact, she could only think about getting closer and moved her hips so that her pussy could press against him. Hearing him groan made her do it again and she felt his cock get harder. Haps kiss got rougher but she didn't care, his hands were at the edge of her top getting ready to take it off when he suddenly stopped. At first she couldn't understand why he had stopped, then slowly her mind began to focus and she heard the obnoxious sound of the alarm he had set on his phone.

"Fuck!" He muttered as he turned the alarm off and rested his head against her neck. His breathing was heavy and he pressed his hard cock against her once more before taking a deep breath.

"I guess it's time for you to get up." She told him sounding just as frustrated as he did.

"Sweetheart I'm already up!" He chuckled as he pressed against her making her moan. "Don't fucking moan like that, I've got to get out of this damn bed and when you moan like that it makes it impossible. I want you so fucking bad but not like this, in a rush because I have to leave in a few minutes." He sucked on her neck, not hard enough to bruise, just enough to punish her for the moan.

"We're gonna finish this, just not now." He sat up and picked up his clothes while heading to her bathroom.

She got up and went to the bathroom door "There's a toothbrush under the counter." She was going to say more but he interrupted her.

"You gotta put some damn clothes on, I can't focus while you're wearing just that." He grumbled.

Instead she just went and sat back on the bed. When he was dressed he came out, raised his eyebrow at her. She just smiled at him. He let out a frustrated groan. He came over leaning down and putting a hand on each side of the bed beside her hips. Wrapping her arms around his neck Melissa kissed him, when she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back.

"Oh no you don't! It's already bad enough leaving when I don't want to! Behave!" He growled at her. "Come and lock the door behind me."

Melissa followed him to the door. Then he turned around and pulled her in for a hug and quick kiss. "I may not be able to talk at night, make sure to text me goodnight. No reminders. I'll see ya in a few days." He grinned at her and waited outside the door as she locked up.

Heading to the shower Melissa knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Might as well get some work done she thought with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Shep sat outside the clubhouse smoking while he drank his coffee, it'd be a while before the others started to make their way outside. He looked over as Jax walked up and sat down. Lighting his cigarette Jax picked up his own cup.

"You ready for this" Shep asked him.

"Hell man, I guess so. Thanks for the help. CJ and Melissa have covered anything that could come up. Those two know their shit, they're a good team."

"Yea, they're a pair, always have been since they were little. One of them alone is always good to have. But when you have them both, it takes it to a different level, it's fucking scary sometimes." Shep said, knowing that Jax was waiting to ask about getting help from Melissa.

"Hap told us some of what Melissa has done for the club here. It's impressive." Jax said while taking a drag off the cigarette he held.

"Melissa's fucking smart, she may look and seem sweet but when it comes to business she's ruthless. You know she's got a Master's Degree in Business, right. She has it set up so that we earn enough legally as a club to cover everything we need and each member is taken care of. Anything we do that isn't legal is all to help someone else or to earn favors the Sons may need later." Shep told Jax.

"I didn't know about the Master's degree. What she's done for you here, that's what I want for SAMCRO. You think she'd mind talking to me, maybe give me some ideas, help, anything that could be useful."

Shep grinned over at him "I told her you'd probably want a little help. She said she'd do it. If you do get her help though, tell her everything she wants to know, show her anything she asks for, be straight up no matter how bad it may be. Melissa hates loose ends, she can just about fix anything if she knows about it. If a she finds out later about something you didn't tell her and it causes issues, well, she usually ends up on the warpath. That's when we make ourselves scarce around here."

Jax laughed "Sounds kinda like my mother."

One of the sweet butts from inside came out and refilled their coffee cups then left.

"Her and Happy, you okay with that?" He asked Shep. "I saw him head to what I'm guessing is her dorm last night."

Shep took a long drag off his cigarette, thinking about how best to answer. "If you'd have asked me that a year ago, I probably would've said no. I'd have wanted to cut his hands off for touching her. But after the attack something was different, it's like they broke her. Who she was, wasn't there anymore. She went days and weeks without saying hardly a word, and when she did it was only to answer what we asked. That still happens from time to time. She did everything she normally had done, she just wasn't there like she used to be. No one could touch her, except me and the family. That's why it was a fucking shock when we found out she'd let Happy, of all people, put his hands on her. Hell, he scares most of us sometimes."

"It shocked us too. It's not like him to have any personal interest in a woman, much less kiss her. Crow Eaters and Porn sluts for a fuck or blow job are his normal habit, barely gives em time to get their panties back on before he tells to leave. Hasn't touched any of em since that day he kissed her." Jax told him.

"That's interesting. You know she's never messed with a Son. Always kept her private business outside the club."

"No shit?" Jax looked over at him.

"Yea. Some tried and she shut em down." Shep chuckled at the memory of a few.

He was serious when he looked over at Jax "If there's something about Happy that fixes some of what those bastards did to her and he has the patience to try, I have to step back and let it play out, good or bad. I know he'll protect her, still told him I'd fucking kill him if he hurt her though."

Jax laughed at the last part "Sounds reasonable. I don't know man, I think this may be something serious and Hap hasn't realized it yet. You should've seen the look in his eyes when he heard that fucker had touched her. It's how I feel when I think about someone touching Tara or the boys."

"Yea, I know the feeling."

"I didn't think you had an Old Lady?" Jax asked him.

"Used to. I'm trying to change that though, she's being a bit of a challenge." Shep shrugged.

Jax seemed to know he didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"Hap don't watch out he may end up with an Old Lady." They both laughed at the thought.

"I guess all we can do it sit back and watch. She's not as easy to control as she makes it appear she is, she's fucking smart." Shep said and Jax nodded.

They stood up as some of the guys started coming outside getting ready to leave. Happy was one of them. He walked over to Shep and held out Melissa's key to him. Shep shook his head "Hang on to it man." Happy just looked at him and nodded.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat on his bike waiting on some of the others so they could get on the road. They hadn't even left yet and he was ready to be done and back. He thought about last night and then waking up with Melissa's warm, soft body, pressed up against him; he had known she was awake even though her breathing was slow and even. She was resting her hand on his chest and her fingers were just barely stroking back and forth across his skin, just like the night before. He really didn't think she realized she was doing it, she seemed lost in her own thoughts. This time he didn't stop her.

He finally couldn't take it anymore, and pulled her closer to him. Once she looked up at him and her thigh brushed against his cock, he didn't stop himself from kissing her. Rolling over and kissing her while he pressed his cock against her, he thought he would lose his damn mind when she pressed her pussy against him. She heard him groan and did it again, sneaky bitch. If that fucking alarm wouldn't have went off he would have had that damn top off and her tits in his mouth while he got her panties off. He didn't think he'd wanted pussy that bad even when he'd been a horny teenager. Fucking alarm.

He decided he couldn't argue about it anymore, he'd lost his goddamned mind. He was going fucking crazy. And it was her fucking fault.

Happy looked over at some of the guys and noticed they must have been watching him. Tig smirked at him with a cocky know it all look, while the rest just grinned at him.

"Awful quiet over there Hap, you not get enough sleep. You can ride bitch with me if you're too tired to drive." Tig teased and the others laughed.

Hap just glared at them all as he put on his helmet "Fuck you Tig!"

Jax walked by and slapped him on the back "Don't kill em until after the run, we need every man we got here." And laughed as he went to his own bike.

The only thought that came to Happy's mind as they pulled out onto the highway was "fucking alarm." It was gonna be a long few days.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

As Melissa stepped out into the hallway from her dorm, he watched her from the dark corner at the end of the hallway. She didn't even glance in his direction. He hated the bitch a little more everyday. She'd pay for what had happened, it had been her and her family's fault. She thought she was better than everyone else. He'd felt better than her when he'd forced her to scream while he raped her. Stupid bitch had gotten away before they had the chance to make her finish suffering. Next time she wouldn't be so lucky. He didn't care what Creagen's agenda was. He didn't even give a fuck if the Tacoma Killer was her new watchdog. Her time was almost up. Taking a deep breath he made sure to control his emotions so they wouldn't show on his face as he walked out into the clubhouse. The bitch even smiled at him as she and CJ walked out the door. Yea, her time was almost up and it was time she started to realize it. He'd make sure she did, starting tonight.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

CJ was sitting at the bar drinking coffee waiting on her, he handed Melissa a cup and they walked through the clubhouse. Melissa said good morning and smiled at the guys who were there in the main room on her way outside. She had work to get done and CJ was going to sit with her today, he really just wanted to question her about Happy. She knew him too well to think otherwise. They had never had secrets, so she began to think about how much to say to him.

They walked across the parking lot to her office and went in. She sat down drinking her coffee and waited for him to sit down.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Melissa looked over the edge of her cup at him.

"Don't give me that shit. You know what. I saw him head toward your room last night and not come out until this morning. There's only one bed in your room, and he doesn't seem like the type who would sleep on the sofa in there."

"He didn't sleep on the sofa. You're wrong about him though, he wouldn't have liked it, but he would have slept on the sofa if I wouldn't have been ok with him in my bed."

CJ seemed surprised at that until a slightly uncomfortable look appeared. She went ahead and answered before he asked the question.

"No, we didn't. I think I should tell him about the attack first, let him decide if it's something he can get past."

"Are you fucking serious Melissa? What the hell does he have to get past, you were the one who was fucking raped! You had no choice in the matter! You're the one who has to get past it. Not him. He's stuck his damn dick in who knows how many women, you can bet your ass he won't be asking you if you can get past that! If he has a problem with what happened to you then he doesn't deserve to be in the same fucking bed as you anyway." CJ took a deep breath and sat back. He didn't get pissed off often but when he did, it usually took him a while to cool off.

"Bastard should feel lucky that you even let him touch you." He muttered.

"You done?" She asked.

"I don't fucking know. It pisses me off that you would even think like that and let him decide if you were good enough. It's bullshit."

"You're right. Honestly, I don't think it will be a problem for him." She couldn't help the blush that appeared. CJ didn't miss it either.

"It's not really that I want to tell him so he can decide if I'm good enough, it just makes me a little nervous; well a lot nervous. What if I can't go through with it? I mean, what happened to me was horrible in every way possible. What if that's all I can think about and I can't do it? And he thinks I was just being a bitch and teasing him. I just want him to understand beforehand." It's a good thing she and CJ had always been able to talk about anything. She didn't know if she could have talked to anyone else about this.

He sat still and took a drink of his coffee before he answered "I can understand that. I can't even begin to know how you must feel, but I do know that if he has any kind of concern for you he'll understand too. What you went through was traumatic. Just don't rush yourself and don't let him rush you either. If it's right you'll know it."

"Thanks, I've been a little stressed about it. I don't want you to think he's been rough or pushy with me. He's asked me even before last night if I was ok and last night he made sure to check."

"I'm glad to hear it." CJ looked at her and smiled. "Now time for some work. If I had known you just dragged me over here to gossip like a couple of old bitches I would have sent Mace!"

Melissa couldn't help but laugh. He always helped her work through things and then lightened the mood by making her laugh.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

It was late when Happy's phone buzzed, he was sitting outside with Chibs smoking a joint. He reached in his pocket, took the phone out. He felt Chibs pat him on the shoulder "I'm turning in" Hap nodded then looked at the message.

"Call or text?" She wanted to know.

"Call" He sent back.

He waited and answered the phone when it started to vibrate. Her soft voice instantly made of him think of this morning and her moaning. Damn.

"Hi, I won't talk long, I know you need to rest while you have the chance."

"I'm fine. Glad I didn't have to remind you, you already owe me." He grinned and heard her laugh.

"I'll try to get that taken care of."

"Kinda like having you owe me." He chuckled

"I'm sure you do." She told him. "Everything going smooth so far for you guys?"

"Yea, we've never done a run where we've just passed through every checkpoint like this. You and CJ know how to get shit done."

"It has to be done right, I've always made sure to do everything I can to get all the guys there and back as quick and safe as possible. And, I'm good at what I do." She was proud of the fact that she was very good at her work.

"I have no doubt about that." The tone of Happy's voice was different and she knew he wasn't thinking about the work she had done for the run. "What are ya wearing?" He asked her.

"Hap, I'm not telling you that. Nice try."

He laughed "You gonna go to sleep thinking about me taking off whatever it is you're wearing?" He teased her not expecting her to tease back.

She chuckled "I might start witht that."

Fuck, he thought, that definitely made his cock hard. He groaned "Tell me what you called to say." He had to put a stop to this before he went to bed miserable.

"Goodnight Happy" She whispered.

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa." And he hung up.

He sat there a little longer before heading inside. It was really going to be a long few days.

* * *

 **-xx-** -

* * *

Shep, Happy, and the rest of the guys stood around the truck the next morning before heading out. They were halfway done, just another day and a half to go. Shep had his phone out getting ready to check in with CJ and Melissa, make sure everything was a go.

CJ picked up after a few rings, he was on speaker so that any instructions could be heard by everyone, "I'm here man, you guys all set there? It's all good here."

Shep looked around at the group and got nods from them all, "Yea we are. You and Sweet M gonna be online with us today."

They all heard the pause before CJ answered "I will be. I don't know about Melissa. She had a bad night, came and woke me up about two this morning, swore someone was at her door. She's worked in her office since then, you know how she gets, probably won't come out until tonight.

"Was somebody at her door?" Shep asked and everyone listened silently.

"Something spooked her enough for her to come and get me. Said she heard a noise and could see a shadow at the bottom of the door, it stayed there and the door handle moved some. They left after that. She came and got me after that. I asked Randall and some of the guys that were out at the bar if anybody had been back there. They said no."

"I'll call her, if she said someone was there I gotta believe her." Shep told his cousin.

"I'd wait a while. She's in a pissy mood, threw a glass at Auggie, and threatened to shoot me in the kneecap. I'm almost afraid she might do it too. Mace won't even go in the office, he's sitting outside it. I think she might've made one of the girls here cry too. So I'd wait if I were you." CJ kinda laughed.

"Oh hell, I better get it over with." Shep groaned.

"Good luck man." CJ laughed and hung up.

Everyone around Shep stayed put. They wanted to hear this. Shep shook his head and dialed. She finally picked up.

"Unless you have a truck that's on fire, being held hostage by a cartel, or bleeding to death and called to say your final goodbyes, I really don't know why you're calling me Shep. I know you've probably talked to CJ already and I have nothing to add." Melissa answered sarcastically.

"Now sweetheart, is that anyway to talk to me and the guys here," He teased.

"Do you have me on speaker Shep, turn it off!"

"Fuck no, I'm leaving it. Now tell us what happened last night." Shep told her.

Melissa took a deep breath "I was asleep and around two a noise woke me up. It was a deliberate noise Shep like they made it on purpose. When I looked at the door, at the bottom, a shadow passed by and then stepped back. It stood in front of my door and then the door handle started to move, like they were checking to see if it was locked. It quit and the shadow at the bottom of the door left. Shep, I'm not a fucking idiot, I know what I saw."

"I believe you sweetheart. Just make sure CJ or Mace stay on the sofa in your room tonight and until we get back. That means you can't kill em today." He told her.

"Fine. But I can't make any guarantees on the killing, it's still early." She hung up on them.

Shep looked around at them as they laughed "She's a handful sometimes. Those guys will live rough today if she comes out of that office." He laughed before he got serious again. "I've got to find out who the fucking traitor is."

They all agreed as they headed to their bikes. Each one of them knew how dangerous the problem really was. They just hoped they could do something about it before it was too late.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stopped by Shep on the way to his bike "She gonna be okay?"

Shep nodded "Yea, I think so, have to check on her tonight and see."

Hap nodded and went to his bike. He didn't like the thought that somebody was trying to fuck with her and him not being there. Hearing her be a little bitchy though was something he hadn't expected. It had turned him on, made him want to make her mad and see what it would take to improve her mood.

He'd have to remember that.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It was late when Melissa picked up her phone to text Happy. It had been a rough day and she didn't really know if she should even bother him, she was tired. But she had a feeling if she didn't at least message him he would make her pay for it.

Before she could send it he sent her one _"You need a reminder?_ "

 _"Call or text"_

 _"Call"_

So she did and waited for him to answer. His low voice came on "Hi, rough day?"

"Hi, it was. CJ is gonna sleep on the sofa in my dorm tonight." She knew he was going to ask about what happened. She didn't want to talk about it so she distracted him with what she said next "I'd rather have you with me."

"I wouldn't sleep on the fucking sofa." He told her, surprised that she wanted him with her but liking it.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She smiled.

"Good to know." He grinned. "I'm gonna have to decide if tonight counted as a reminder or not."

She let out an amused laugh "I think you really do like me owing you. You know you could just ask me for what you want."

"I don't think you'd be ready for what I want sweetheart." He sounded cocky.

Melissa couldn't believe he'd just made her blush, it's a good thing he wasn't here to see it, he'd know she was ready. He was already cocky enough without that knowledge.

She laughed, getting ready to tell him she'd take her chances, but in the background she heard the guys yelling for him.

"I gotta go. Tell me." He said and she knew what he wanted.

"Goodnight Happy."

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa. I'll see you tomorrow." Almost as an afterthought he said "I know what you just did, I told you don't do that shit with me. Don't try to distract me to avoid telling me something. That may work with your family but not with me sweetheart." He sounded cocky again.

Melissa thought she may have just met her match. He was smart.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The guys pulled up to the clubhouse later the next day. Prospects from both clubs had stayed at the warehouse with the truck. It'd be two days before they headed back to Charming. Everyone else was tired, hungry, and needed a shower then sleep. Hap wondered if Melissa would come find him, he wanted to see her. That thought alone scared the shit out of him.

Before they had left the warehouse, Shep had talked to them about what he knew about the traitor. It wasn't much, they all agreed to watch and see what they could find out.

Happy got off his bike and was following the rest of the guys across the parking lot when he saw a door open from a building that sat off to the side. Melissa and CJ both stepped out laughing. Shep and the rest of the guys stopped so that they could catch up, when they caught up the family passed Melissa around hugging her and slapped CJ on the back. Shep brought Melissa over to the SAMCRO guys to introduce her, she had only met him, Chibs, and Juice in person, the rest had only been over the phone or computer. Hap could tell that even though they had known beforehand that she was beautiful, they were a little surprised at just how beautiful she was in person. Happy wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt proud that she was smart and beautiful and he was the only one touching her.

Melissa smiled and briefly spoke to the guys as they were introduced. She told them where to go for showers,beds, and food when they got inside. Then she looked over at him as the rest headed inside and smiled. She walked over to him and stopped next to him. "Hi." She softly said. "If you want you can use my room to shower and rest. I have a few things to finish up. You can go out in the clubhouse and eat or I can bring you something when I'm done?" She seemed a little uncertain of how he would answer.

Hap grinned at her with a smug look "Your room was the only one I planned on being in. Shep told me to hang on to the key. I'll stop and eat first then go shower and lay down." He wanted to kiss her but he didn't do it, maybe she'd hurry and get finished if he didn't. "See ya when you get finished."

She smiled and nodded at him. Then headed back into what he assumed was her office.

Hap sat down at one of the tables with Shep inside. A prospect put a plate of food in front of both men. Eating in silence for a few minutes before speaking Shep put his fork down "You gonna stay close to her, keep an eye out?" He asked Hap.

Hap nodded "Yea."

"I'll let Mace and CJ know. Give em a little breathing room." He laughed a little. "I'm going into town, be back tomorrow morning, just call if you need anything. Tell Melissa I'll need to talk to her then." Happy smirked at him and Shep laughed. Hap knew that there must be a woman in town.

Heading to Melissa's dorm after eating he made sure to look around to see how the place was laid out. What would be the reason someone would be in the area of her room. It was clear that this hallway was dorms that were family only. The other dorms were on a different hallway. Someone was messing with her.

He unlocked her door and went in. Looking around he noticed that it was big, had a sofa and tv on one side. Her bed and some dressers in the middle, bathroom on the opposite side. It wasn't very girly, he liked that about it. It was clean too. He had noticed the same things about the house in Charming. Hap put his bag down and headed to the shower.

He was coming out of the bathroom when she was coming in the room. His eyes roamed over her. She wasn't dressed like the women he was used to. She wore a simple tank top and white jeans, everything was covered except a little bit of her tits. Her clothes hugged every curve she had though. It was one of the sexiest things he had seen. When his eyes came back up to hers he stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned down and kissed her, when he slid his tongue along her lips she pressed herself closer to him, letting him deepen the kiss. He ran his hands down to her ass and pulled her even closer, it was obvious to her how much he wanted her. It was then that he felt it, it was barely noticeable but he felt her slightly pull away. Hap pulled back and looked at her. There wasn't fear or panic there, he couldn't tell what it was. She had hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his voice gravelly. Hap knew when she moved her hands down and let them rest on his chest and stepped back a little looking up at him, she was going to tell him about the attack. It seemed important to her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her he already knew.

"Happy," she took a deep breath before continuing "I need to tell you about the what happened to me. You should probably know before this goes any farther. It may change your mind."

When she said the last part she wouldn't look at him. His jaw clenched in anger, knowing that what had happened to her wasn't her fault and it only made him feel more protective of her. He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly, took her hand and walked with her to the bed and sat down. Melissa sat down facing him. He watched her rest her hands on her thighs and that they were shaking. He hated she thought she had to do this.

She took a breath and started, her eyes were on him but unfocused,he could tell that she was lost in her memories. Hearing her tell what had happened made him once again promise to help find and kill the fuckers who had done this to her. Some of the details she gave Shep had left out. Hap knew how painful those methods she described were, he used them on people, he was shocked that she was able to live through them. Holding on to his rage was getting hard and she hadn't even gotten through it all yet. He expected her to cry, most women would. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she told him about the sexual assault. When she finally focused her eyes and they met his he could see that she was ashamed. He didn't know what the fuck for though, it wasn't her fault. Women were not rational sometimes, he thought.

Happy took a deep breath, wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, and pulled her onto his lap. "They tried to kill you and you didn't let that happen. No one saved you, you saved yourself. That's nothing to be ashamed of." He told her. "What is it you're trying to tell me?"

He watched emotions flash in her eyes "It's just that I like it when I'm with you, I want more. I'm scared I may get to a certain point and freeze up, I don't want you to think I was just teasing you, being a bitch."

Hearing her say she wanted more from him made him hornier than he already was. Trying his best to calm down, he smirked at her "I know you like it."

"Happy you're an ass." She laughed as she blushed. "Did you hear anything past that part?"

"We'll get through it. I'm not worried about that. And, you've been teasing me since I first saw you." He needed her to know that. "I already knew about the attack."

Melissa rolled her eyes "Shep. You guys gossip more than women."

"Men don't gossip." He told her while he wrapped his arms around her. He was tired of talking.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat on Happy's lap, her arms around his neck as she sucked on his bottom lip making him groan before she kissed him. His hands found their way under her tank top and he was rubbing her back and around to her sides. She felt him catch the edge of it and start to lift it up, raising her arms up so he could take it the rest of the way off and toss it aside. His eyes went to her breasts and the lace that covered them, he rubbed his thumbs around her nipples making them tighten and an ache start in her center. His lips where at her neck and moving down toward her breasts, she took a sharp breath in when his tongue circled her nipple through the lace and his fingers rubbed the other one. Moaning she shifted in his lap and felt how hard he was and moved against him making him groan. Haps hands were at the clasp of her bra, his eyes met hers first and she smiled letting him know it was ok. He unhooked it and ran his hands along her skin as it came off.

"Fuck." He said when he looked at her before his mouth was on hers again. Melissa wanted to touch him and moved her hands to the bottom of his t shirt starting to take it off, he went ahead and pulled it over his head, then his hands were back on her pulling her closer. When her skin touched his she moaned and felt him grin against her lips. She moved so that she was straddling his hips sitting in his lap. He rocked his hips up as his mouth caught one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, circling his tongue around it. Running her hands along his shoulders sighing when he switched breasts. It was all she could do to keep a single thought in her head.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Grabbing her hips Happy rolled them over and rested between her legs. He had never felt this kind of need for a woman. His hand going to the snap of her jeans, he slowed a little to see if she would stop him, not sensing any resistance he kept going. When her heels and jeans were off all he could do was stare for a few seconds. The only thing she had left on was the lace panties, holy fuck she was beautiful. He slid his hands up her body as he laid back between her thighs, he liked hearing her soft voice moan in his ear as he pressed up against her pussy. That alone could almost make him cum if he wasn't careful. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her. He needed to make sure that this was good for her, no matter how far they got.

Her hands were rubbing up and down his back then down to the edge of his sweats, Hap thought she would stop but she ran her soft hands under them and over his ass causing him to groan. Moving to the side a little so his hand could slide down to her panties running his fingers inside the edge he was getting ready to look at her to see if it was ok. She sucked on his neck and pushed herself against him. As soon as his fingers slid between her lips he felt how wet she was, his cock throbbed painfully. With his thumb he found and rubbed her clit and pushed one of his fingers inside her, grinning when she moaned and her mouth found his. All he could think about was how tight and wet she was around his fingers as he moved them in and out. He thought he heard her say something so he tried to focus. There it was.

"Please, Happy." She said against his lips as she pushed against his hand. He was going to make her cum with his hand but she shook her head "I want you inside me, please." She whispered.

He was stunned, he hadn't expected that, "You sure?" Looking at her. When she nodded yes, he got up to get a condom and took the rest of his clothes off as she watched. When he was back beside her he looked at her giving her time to change her mind, hoping she didn't.

Thinking she may have done just that when she started to talk "It's been a while since I've done this, even before what happened to me it had been a while." She seemed a little embarrassed, she didn't understand that he was glad to hear it. He didn't like the thought of others touching her. Not answering her he nodded then leaned over and kissed her moving back between her legs.

Rubbing her clit again just to get her back to where she had been a few minutes ago made him feel like he was going to burst. He rolled the condom on and pressed against her pussy, holding still as he kissed her. When she moved against him he started to push inside. Fuck she was tight, he didn't know how long he could handle it. They both moaned when he was all the way in. "So fucking tight sweetheart" he groaned into her neck as her legs wrapped around his hips. He wanted to just fuck her hard and fast but knew that he couldn't, so he went slow. After a few strokes she started to move with him, her soft breathy moans driving him fucking crazy. He didn't know how long he would last when he felt her pussy start to tighten around him, knowing she was close he rubbed her clit as he pushed in and out of her a little faster and harder.

"Hap, I'm so close" She moaned.

"Cum for me sweetheart." He said as he kissed her and kept going. Feeling her clench around his cock made him cum right after her. All he could say was "Oh fuck, Melissa" before her lips met his and he moved inside her a few more times.

Moving to her side Hap pulled her close while they waited for their breathing to slow. He had never fucked like that before, he'd done it in that position, but it had never felt like that. He definitely fucking liked it. Melissa looked up at him smiled and reached up to kiss him, he tightened his arms kissing her back.

"You okay?" He needed her to say she was.

"Oh yes." She sighed, not seeing his smug grin that men got when they knew they had made a woman cum.

Happy got up to go to the bathroom and when he came back she had gotten under the covers letting him in beside her. He smiled when he felt that she hadn't put anything on, he liked her naked against him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head

* * *

 **-xx-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Melissa woke up a few hours later lying against Happy, who was still sleeping. She took the time to look at the tattoos that covered his arms and chest. She noticed the happy faces, one was a little newer than the rest, it was still healing. Having spent her life growing up in the club she pretty much knew what they signified. It wasn't something that really bothered her, she knew Happy's reputation, more importantly she knew he wouldn't hurt her. That's all that counted. Running her fingers down his stomach she admired his body, he was in great shape.

She rested her hand on his stomach lightly stroking his skin with her fingers while she thought about what her and Happy had just done. Melissa couldn't help the smile on her face, she had never expected it being like it was. It was great, she had thought she may freeze up or panic. Happy had completely made her forget about anything other than him and what he was doing to her. Even before her attack, with others, sex had never felt like that, it was good, just not like this had been. She wondered what he might do if she woke him up, she was curious to see if it would feel like it did the first time. She didn't have to wonder long, his hand covered hers and he was looking at her when she looked up.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy had been awake for a little bit, her hand moving down his chest to his stomach had done it. Her hand rested on his stomach and her fingers started to rub softly back and forth across his skin. He had decided that she never even realized she was doing it while she was thinking. It made him horny as fuck, he knew that for sure. He let her do it for a little longer enjoying it. He knew she had to sort out it her mind what they had just done. Just thinking about being inside her made him want to do it again. What he had done with her he'd never done with the Crow Eaters or Porn sluts, they weren't even tight like Melissa had been, he never cared if they came, much less put any effort to make sure it happened.

Reaching his hand over and covering hers he waited for her to look up at him. When she did Hap could see in her eyes what she wanted, him. It made him harder than he already was just knowing that. When he moved to kiss her she met his lips and rubbed her thigh across his dick. He got the message and shifted so that he was between her legs. She grinned at him before running her hands down his back and leaning up to kiss his neck, stopping and sucking on his earlobe. When she whispered in his ear that she wanted more, he thought he would lose his mind. Gripping her hips and pulling her close, she moaned at the contact, her tongue finding his as he reached for a rubber. He rolled it on and this time he pushed all the way into her tight pussy in one deep stroke, both of them moaning. Holding her thigh by his hip and the other arm under her Hap pulled almost out and pushed back in. She arched her back to increase the contact not caring that the pace he set was not slow and harder than last time. He leaned down sucking one of her nipples into his mouth making her gasp his name, the only thing he could think about though was how fucking tight and wet she was while she said his name.

He could tell when her breathing got a little more shallow that she was close. Then when he felt her tighten around his cock, he whispered in her ear that she was gonna make him cum, that pushed her over the edge, with a groan he felt her muscles gripping his cock and he didn't last much longer before he came. Holy shit, Happy thought as he rested his head beside hers, listening to her trying to catch her breath. He moved a little so he could kiss her neck before pulling out of her and looking down at her, with a smirk "liked that did ya." Melissa just laughed "Arrogant bastard." That made him laugh as he left the bed.

When he got back in bed he pulled her beside him and heard her take a small breath, "Thank you Happy." She whispered. He liked to think it was just for making her cum but he knew it was part of her moving past what happened to her too. Hap liked the thought of both.

"Oh, it was my pleasure sweetheart." He said smugly but tightened his arms around her as he said it letting her know he understood.

"Do you have to set that damn alarm for in the morning?" She asked him.

"Fuck no. Why, you want something more to be thanking me for?" He teased her.

She laughed "It may be you thanking me, you ass."

"You're welcome to try." He said, watching her shake her head smiling. Her finger tracing his tattoos, he had to admit he liked her hands on him.

"I noticed you don't have any, you not like em." Hap asked her.

"Hmm. What?" She asked, blushing when he smirked at her.

"Tattoos, you don't have any, you don't like em?"

"Oh, I love them" She rubbed her hand over some of his and squeezed his arm. "I just never could decide on any that had meaning enough to put on me."

His mind screamed that he could think of one he could put on her, she'd be his then. Holy shit, he thought where the fuck had that come from. He'd never put a crow on a bitch. He didn't want an Old Lady. His body disagreed though.

Before he even realized it he said "I'm sure we can change that." For fucks sake he yelled in his mind and it was him who changed the subject this time.

"Tell me about the other night when you heard somebody at the door." He felt her tense but she told him the same thing she'd told them on the phone.

"You should have called me." He muttered.

"It wouldn't have done anything but made you upset, I knew you all were on the way home." She told him.

"Happy, I know there's someone here watching me. I can feel it and here lately it feels worse. I don't know how to explain it really and I know that you guys need some kind of solid proof." She sighed.

"I believe you, the others do too. You're right though, we can't do anything until we have something to go on. Shep has us all on the lookout trying to see if we notice anything out of the ordinary. Is there anybody that makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"Hap, almost everyone makes me uncomfortable since the attack. You are the only one who has touched me other than my family in almost a year." She told him.

"Better keep it that way too." He growled at her. The idea of another man touching her like he touched her pissed him off. He'd had enough of this conversation, so he tilted her chin up and kissed her. It helped calm him down.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa listened to Happy as he sounded pissed telling her she better not let anyone else touch her. She bit her lip to keep from snickering, seems like Killer didn't like the idea of sharing. Not that she minded though, it's not like she planned on touching anyone else, Happy just didn't need to know that. He was already cocky enough.

She was starting to get tired so she turned over to her side. Hap followed wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against him. She fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa was sitting at her desk in the office the next morning, she had hurried out after her and Happy had went into the clubhouse. She had thought of something important that she needed to finish up on before Shep or CJ stopped in. She had to make sure it was in the works before they found out. When that was all taken care of she sat back and thought about this morning. Happy had woken her up this morning pressing his hard on against her ass and rubbing her tits all while he was kissing her neck. He had finally turned her around and pulled her across him so she was straddling him. Making sure they were protected he held onto her hips as she rode him, he seemed to enjoy that quite a lot.

Hap had some phone calls to make and by the time she was showered and dressed, he was sitting on the sofa watching tv, waiting on her. He motioned for her to come over to him, when she got there he pulled her onto his lap. Running his hands along her body, he stopped and looked at her, his jaw was flexing a little. "Where's your gun?" He wanted to know. The question kinda confused her "My gun? Why? I usually don't carry it on me when I'm here. One of the guys are usually with me." She told him.

He stared at her for a minute and then in a mildly pissed tone "Start carrying it on you, even here. If someone is watching they'll wait for a time when you're alone to try something. You need to be able to protect yourself." He kissed her just to make sure she didn't argue.

"You kissed me so I wouldn't argue! I wasn't going to argue, you're right. I need to have it on me." She told him.

"Say it again." He smirked at her.

"No, I won't do it." She laughed, knowing he wanted to hear her say he was right. Men…

The door to her office opened and Jax stood there watching her "Mind if I come in darlin? Hap said you were out here. Thought I might come and talk to you." He held out a plate of fruit to her. "CJ said you missed breakfast and sent me with this." He grinned at her knowing why she had missed breakfast.

"Sure come on in. Want some coffee?" She fixed him a cup when he nodded yes. "I've been expecting you to stop in. If you don't mind staying a while I can send Mace back to the clubhouse." Jax nodded walked over to the door and said something to Mace and closed the door back and sat down.

"First, I was told to check to see and these are the exact words 'if she has that fucking gun on her' before I talked to you." He said as he smirked at her.

Melissa lifted up her shirt enough to show him it was there. "His reasoning was right, I know how to listen when it's important. I'll deny it if you tell him I said he was right though."

Jax looked at her and laughed "I won't say a word."

"So you're wanting to get SAMCRO more legit. I can help with that, if you're comfortable with it. I have a few requirements though." She looked across at him and he nodded for her to continue "I don't like secrets so you need tell me anything I ask or show me what I need to see. No matter how bad it may be. That way I can fix it and it doesn't blow up in our faces."

"I will set up a system like the one here, where each member will earn from the profits you bring in. Kinda like a Tier System based on club duties and years of service. It ensures loyalty and productivity to the club. After it gets up and running, I will talk with each of your members to make sure they are set financially if something were to go down." She looked at him. "You still with me?"

"Yes ma'am. What else?"

"Anything illegal you run that could impact the legal earnings, you need to let me know. Not exact details, just enough so that I can have emergency buffers in place if needed."

She could see that he was listening carefully to her "If at any time I decide to cut ties with a particular business, I will sit in on your club vote so that I can explain the situation. I won't risk safety for money."

He let out a breath "Do you take a cut?"

"I do, it's minimal though." She told him honestly. "Jax, you guys are good at what you do. I would never assume I could do what you do. But, I'm really good at what I do and hope that you can respect that. Ask anyone here, they'll tell you the same. I make it my business to be the best, my family's safety and wellbeing depends on it. I take care of my family. If you decide to do this you will become my family too."

"I'm glad you see it that way. We already consider you family darlin. I just wanted you to know that." He sounded sincere. "You gonna be able to help from here?"

"When I was in Charming I was setting up my home office at the house. It's always been my plan to work from there too. The last year has just been a little rough and I put it on the back burner." She sighed.

"It'll be nice having you in Charming some, you'll have to meet my Old Lady Tara and our boys. I think you'd like her." Jax said. "I'll have a vote before the end of the day with the guys and let you know how it goes on the business."

"That's fine, if you need me to talk to them before you vote, I can. Sometimes it's easier for me to explain. Just let me know."

He nodded and sat back in his chair getting out a cigarette "Mind if I smoke?'

"Go ahead."

"He's different with you." He looked at her and grinned.

"Who Happy? What do you mean?"

"Yea, he's never shown any interest in a woman." Jax looked at her as he said it.

"I find that hard to believe. I know how club life works, there's women everywhere." She told him with a raised eyebrow, both of them knowing Happy had been with most of them.

"Sweetheart that's just pussy. A way to scratch an itch. He's never shown an interest other than to get serviced. Nothing besides that. Hasn't touched one of them since the day he kissed you." He took a drag off his cigarette "We've never known him to kiss a woman, or spend the night with one, like he has with you. Just not his style. Shocked the fuck out of us. He's very protective of you. Chibs said he talks to you at night."

Jax watched her reacation to what he said next "Shep told me what happened to you and that Hap is the only one other than family that has been able to touch you. You know he won't let anyone hurt you, right. One of those happy faces he has is for that fuck who beat you. For Hap that started as club business because you're Shep's sister and he's a prez, but it was personal for him too, because the asshole beat you."

"I didn't know that about the tattoo." Melissa told him. "He seems like a high strung man. I know that he should terrify me but he doesn't, I'm sure he could if he tried." She said. "And yea, I had to make a deal with him about the phone calls. He gets a little upset if I don't do it. He likes to get his way." Both of them laughed at the last remark.

"Hap's definitely intense, once he has his mind set on something he won't budge, there are no exceptions. Melissa, I don't think he realizes it fully yet, but I think you may be one of those things." He had a serious look on his face now. "Those men who attacked will pay for what they did to you either by his hand or your family's hand. You understand what that says about how protective he feels about you? That's a big deal to him, not just club business, it's personal to him now. Hap's our family, that means it's personal to us too."

"I know, and I don't want you to think I don't understand that. I do. Happy is different for me, I know that I can trust him and I'm safe. I've never felt that outside of my family. How crazy does that sound?"

"Darlin, it ain't crazy. There's a word for it, but we won't go there. That's on you and him." He smirked making her laugh.

"Jax, I'm glad you came in here to talk." She told him.

"Same here, c'mon let's head back if you're done in here. I can't leave you alone, there's a whole list of bloodthirsty men out there who'd cut me if I did."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Jax waited on Melissa to finish up a few things before she would be ready to go. He could see why Happy was interested in her. It wasn't just how she looked, that was nice, it was something else. He couldn't really put his finger on it. He liked her though, it was easy to see that she was smart as fuck, that made her just as dangerous as any of the men here. Jax had a feeling that her family knew exactly what she was capable of. Knowing that, he felt pretty sure the guys would vote for her to help get them on the right track. Grinning he figured Happy didn't stand a chance, he was going to end up with an Old Lady and he didn't even know it yet. He laughed to himself. This should be interesting. He'd like having her in Charming.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat outside the clubhouse with some of the guys, he watched as some of the El Paso guys came in and out. He knew most of them, some he only knew by name, he'd been thinking about what Shep had said about the traitor. It could be any of these guys. He knew CJ and Juice had been working on rechecking everyone here to see if anything came up that would be a red flag. Shaking his head he thought about something different before he got pissed off and just decided to beat the fuck out of everyone they had until someone talked.

Thinking about waking up this morning with Melissa pressed up against him, still sleeping, he wasn't really surprised that he wanted to fuck her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, which led to him rubbing her tits and kissing her neck while his dick rubbed against her ass. He felt the moment she woke up, her body pressed into his and her breath caught. Pulling her up across him so she could ride him had been fucking good, his hands only left her hips to rub her tits or hold her ass. Being able to see her whole body as he had fucked her, watching her cum, had made him cum hard. It had taken him a few minutes afterwards to even think straight. She was lying on his chest and when he looked at her she smiled "Good morning."

"Yes it is." He grinned at her and kissed her while he smacked her on the ass.

Hap's thoughts were interrupted when he saw her and Jax come out of her office. He watched her, she didn't carry herself like the club or porn bitches, they tried to flaunt anything they could to get people to notice them. Melissa knew she was pretty he was certain of that, but she didn't flaunt it, didn't try to rub it your face; didn't need to. Shep and them probably had a full time job keeping assholes off her. Jax was talking to her and she was laughing as they walked, Happy would have been pissed but he noticed that she kept a distance between them in order to keep from touching him. It was subtle and most wouldn't have caught it, he did though and his body relaxed.

They walked up to the table and Jax sat down telling her he would catch up to her later. She talked to the guys at the table for a little while making them laugh before she told them she had a few things to do inside. Looking at him as she turned he nodded at her as she went in. The guys all noticed but didn't say anything, this time. Jax started talking about some of the things he and Melissa had talked about. They'd go have chapel and vote on it later, after all the guys that weren't here were called.

Shep, Juice, CJ, and a few of the cousins all came out and joined them. They were going over the details of SAMCRO leaving out tomorrow night.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The SAMCRO guys weren't the only ones to notice Happy and Melissa, he sat with them laughing and smiling but inside he burned with rage. That bitch thought that these men would help keep her safe, her time was almost up and they didn't even realize it. He knew Shep had SAMCRO watching to see if they could find out who the traitor was. By the time they figured it out, it'd be too late, the bitch would be dead. Her, Shep, and the Sons would pay for what they had done to his family. Blood for blood. Shep looked over at him "You ready for the ride with the SAMCRO guys tomorrow night?" He had grinned at his Prez to cover his disgust "Got a few things to do before we head out, but yeah man, all set." Shep nodded, Jax reached over and slapped him on the back. He gritted his teeth and glanced over to see Happy staring at him. The Killer wouldn't have long with the bitch he thought to himself with some amount of satisfaction.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Melissa spent most of the afternoon getting everything in order for the run back. After that was done she checked on the project she had started on her own. She really didn't want to include CJ but it was looking like she may have to, she needed his help. Hopefully he wouldn't realize what she was up to and tell Shep. At least until she was ready. All the guys did so much to try and keep her safe it was time she did what she could to help herself, her family may not approve though. Picking up the phone she began making phone calls.

Hearing someone say her name broke her line of conversation she was having with two separate people on different lines. Looking over at the three men standing just inside her door she motioned for them to hold on, then ended her calls abruptly and switched off her computer screen. Happy, Juice, and Chibs all noticed that she seemed frustrated but didn't say anything.

"We're not interrupting anything are we lass? Chibs asked.

"No, I was just working on some business." Not quite getting agitated edge out of her voice.

Juice looked at her when he asked "Were you just talking to two different people in two different languages?"

"Yea, my granddad thought it was important that I have my own set of skills, different from my brothers. Mine are business, languages, and music."

"You spoke Russian in the diner the first day we met, to the waitress." Chibs said.

Nodding her head at him, he just looked at her for a second before smiling and nodding back, "What kind of music lass?" He asked.

The all watched her unconsciously flex her hands and fingers while looking at them before placing them in her lap, a sad expression in her eyes. "No music anymore." Clearing her throat before she started talking again, "So what can I do for you three?" She asked them, noticing that Happy had stared at her the entire time. It made her heart beat a little faster when he did that.

They all wanted to know about the music but it seemed like it was something that upset her. Instead Juice stepped forward with his laptop "CJ sent me over, said he couldn't connect you to us online or on the phone."

It seemed they were waiting on her to explain why she wasn't able to be reached and when she offered no explanation it seemed to surprise them. She had no intention of telling them anything.

"Anyways, we need you to go over this layout we have. Something isn't working and we have looked at it so long we just aren't seeing the issue." Juice came and sat down next to her so she could see the screen.

Melissa scrolled through the work they had, spotted the things that needed readjusted and fixed them. When she was finished Juice and Chibs seemed to relax a little, both thanking her.

"Anything else?" She asked them all.

"That was what we needed darlin' you're a real gem to have around." Chibs said as he and Juice headed to the door.

Happy didn't move as they closed the door, he waited until they were gone before he spoke to her. His stare making her already fast beating heart speed up a little more. She thought about just getting up and kissing him; the look in his eyes said he was getting ready to ask her questions that she probably wouldn't want to answer. Kissing was always a better option.

"Wanna tell me what's up? You seem...off...frustrated." He asked her slowly.

It surprised her that he could sense something was off with her. She knew that she couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him everything. Not just yet. He would act just like her family and try to put a stop to it. "I've been working on a deal, it's just been a little more difficult getting the information I need than normal. If it isn't the people being difficult, it's just that almost everything is a dead end."

"CJ can't help?" He wanted to know.

"If I asked him to he would. But this is something I'm working out on my own. Happy, I do that, work on my own without their help. It's what I do when I'm not working on club business." She told him honestly.

"What is it you're working on?" He watched her hesitate before answering.

"I don't want to lie to you, but I can't tell you."

He stared at her as he stepped closer looking pissed at being told no "Can't or won't tell me?"

"A little of both I guess. I will at some point though, just not now." She said.

He sighed deep and stepped close enough to put an arm around her waist. It looked like he really didn't like what he was getting ready to say next "Are you in any danger working on this?"

Her eyes flew up to his, she had expected him to put up a fight and demand she tell him. "No, right now I am just trying to find out information. My sources are reliable and I trust them."

"If that changes you'll let one of us know?" He didn't sound pleased.

"Yes, I will." Leaning closer into him as she said it and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't ask any other questions, instead decided to kiss her until she could barely remember her name.

"Was there something you came over here for?" She asked him a little bit later.

"I think I just got it." He said grinning "Unless you've got something else in mind?" With that his hands slid under her shirt and around to her breasts cupping them before rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Laughing softly when she moaned he kissed her again before he pulled away to answer his phone.

"I gotta go, we're riding up to the warehouse. We'll finish this later." He kissed her again. "Now come on, I'll walk you back."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy watched Melissa from his bike as he waited on the others to get ready to leave. When he'd went in her office with Juice and Chibs she had been lost in her conversation with whoever she had been talking to. Seeing her speak in different languages was another reminder of just how smart she was, he liked that. But at the same time something seemed off with her as she talked on the phone, she seemed frustrated. When she realized they were there she ended her conversations and turned off her computer, she didn't want them to see whatever she had been working on.

Hap knew she was hiding something. When she had told him she wouldn't lie to him but wouldn't tell him what she was working on, it had taken everything in him not to shake her and demand she tell him. He had decided to trust her to keep her word and tell him when she could. That scared him, he never trusted bitches.

Another thing that puzzled him was how much he wanted her, he wanted her more now than before he had her the first time. He couldn't get enough of her. He'd always stuck with women who he'd fuck once and get rid of, he had no interest in them past that, they knew it too. He really had lost his mind, surely this wasn't normal.

Focusing again on her as she sat at the table with some of the guys, he wondered who it was that was trying to mess with her. If they didn't have to do this return run he'd stay a while longer, help figure this shit out and spend a little more time with her. He'd be damned if anyone touched her again. She was his even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Chibs pulled up next to him "Ya good man?"

Hap nodded at him, still watching Melissa.

"We'll figure it out." Chibs said. "They'll slip up sooner or later."

The other guys pulled up and everyone started to take off before Happy could reply. Riding to the warehouse didn't take long, it was just on the other side of the property. Checking on the prospects and cargo was a quick job, they just sat around after that, smoking and talking. The El Paso club had what they wanted for SAMCRO, they wanted to be able to live their lives without having to deal with shit every day. If wasn't for the traitor situation it would have been almost perfect here.

Shep walked up and sat down beside him "You ready to leave tomorrow night?"

Hap knew it was a loaded question, not just about the run. It was about Melissa too. He may not have much to say but he didn't lie when he did have something to say. "I don't know. The run back I'm fine with, it's leaving here with a traitor that don't really sit right."

"I know, I feel the same way. Can't take her with us, that's too dangerous. It's a shit situation. If you guys have any ideas let me know." Shep said.

"The guys going with us that aren't family. You trust em?"

"Yea. Rex has been with the club about fifteen years, his son is one of the prospects back at the clubhouse. They're as loyal as they come." Shep pointed over at Randall "Randall and me grew up together, we've been best friends since about seven or eight, I'd trust him with my life."

"So your guys all know Melissa was attacked, they just don't know a Son was involved?" Happy asked.

"We thought it best if we kept that to blood family only, Auggie is the only one who isn't blood that knows. He's not blood but he's family and a hell of a doctor too."

"Smart, not telling the others. She thinks about it sometimes, I can tell, her eyes lose focus and then she'll change the subject or distract ya somehow to avoid talking about it."

Shep grunted a little "Yep, that's her. Stubborn. We can always tell it's been on her mind when she doesn't talk much for days, just kinda watches everyone around her. Auggie's mentioned lately that he's a little worried she hasn't talked about it and is holding too much in, that's why the memories aren't coming back. All we can do is wait I guess, see how it goes."

"You gonna be ready to deal with whoever it is attacked her when she remembers? Could be someone you're close to?" Hap asked.

"Are you fucking kidding? My sister is my blood, I love her, I'll kill anyone who's hurt her. I don't give a damn who it is." They both knew he was including Happy in that statement.

"Thought so, just asking."

Shep stood up motioning for Hap to do the same "Let's head back. I'm starving and I think Melissa is cooking. Carl usually cooks for the clubhouse, but his wife has cancer treatment once a week, Melissa cooks so he can go be with her."

Happy grinned "Should I be nervous?" Both men laughed and Shep shook his head no.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Standing off to the side watching Shep and the SAMCRO guys get off their bikes, he stepped away and got out his phone. Quickly dialing a number and waiting for an answer.

"You got everything set up?" Creagan asked.

"Yea the two packages are ready. Both will be delivered separately while we're on the run back with the SAMCRO guys. It should scare her enough you can grab her after that, just like we planned." He told him.

"Good. Don't fuck anything up." Creagan growled. "Bitch ain't gettin' away this time."

He couldn't agree more "Nothing's gonna go wrong. She's been distracted with one of the SAMCRO guys. She'll never see it comin'."

He listened to Creagan go over some instructions before hanging up and walking in to join the rest of the Sons. None of them would see it coming he thought with a smirk, she'd be gone before they could do anything to stop it.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen in the clubhouse watching Melissa, she hadn't noticed him yet. He liked how she seemed comfortable and moved around easily doing what needed to be done. It reminded him of when his mom cooked and he sat at the table and talked to her. He'd always liked that. When she finally turned around she jumped a little, he must have scared her. Smiling at him she motioned for him to come sit down.

He walked over to the stool "Whatcha doin'?"

"Cooking dinner for a bunch of hungry bikers? Gotta earn my keep." She laughed.

Happy grinned at her "You owe me one of those kisses, now works for me."

"But we're right here in the kitchen, everyone can see us." She seemed flustered as she walked over to him.

He liked it when she was flustered "Sweetheart, I don't have nothing to hide. But, if you don't I'll have to add something else to the list." He leaned over and whispered something very dirty in her ear, "That'll be what you'd have to do for not kissing me now." He said looking very satisfied with himself. This was gonna work out just great for him.

Rolling her eyes and laughing she stepped between his legs, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It shocked him for a split second that she was doing it, only a split second though. Then he fully enjoyed it.

They were interrupted when Tig walked in and yelled "Hey, that's preferential treatment. No fair, he better not get food before me." He grabbed a piece of bread and walked out grinning.

Happy growled as she stepped away, tried pulling her back in, she just smiled and shook her head.

"Now get out, I've got work to do and you're distracting me." She said.

He got up and snagged a piece of bread she had on the platter and grinned at her as he went to leave.

"Happy."

Turning around when he heard his name to look at her, she grinned at him "What you whispered in my ear just a minute ago. Well I'll do that later."

Holy shit he hadn't expected that, she'd just made him horny as hell and they hadn't made it to dinner yet. She did it on fucking purpose too! Hap smirked back at her, she had no idea what she had just started.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa loved cooking and enjoyed the day a week she took Carl's place. Usually everyone came to the main house but since she was stuck at the clubhouse they had to stay here. They'd slid tables together so it was more family style, it was nice hearing all the men laugh, talk, and tease back and forth. Melissa sat quietly listening, taking in the details of the SAMCRO guys, it was obvious they were close. They had treated her like her own family did for the most part, she wasn't sure yet if it was because of Happy's interest in her, being Shep's sister, or of who she was as a person. Time would tell her that answer.

She sat at the table beside Happy as everyone ate, judging by the looks he kept giving her she knew she'd gotten exactly what she had aimed for with her comment when he was leaving the kitchen. Watching his eyes darken with desire had made her excited, she had a feeling she'd pay later for teasing him. She didn't mind one bit.

Feeling Happy's hand cover hers she just then realized her hand had been resting on his thigh and her fingers had been rubbing back and forth. He raised an eyebrow at her when her eyes met his, she tried moving her hand but he held it there until she relaxed it and left it there. He nodded and then turned his head back towards the conversations around him. Melissa wondered what Happy's interest in her was, if she was just a novelty to him. Once he left tomorrow night she'd find out after that. Hating to admit it to herself she knew that she had started to have some feelings for him. Not knowing if she would hear from him after he left here kind of hurt a little; she wasn't going to ask him what he was going to do though. Damn, she thought to herself, she was screwed.

A few hours later when they'd all finished and she had helped the club girls clean up some, she headed back to her room. Walking in noticing Hap on the phone she sat on the bed to wait for him to finish. That was until she decided on a different plan. Slipping her shoes off she smiled at him and he motioned for her to come to him. Shaking her head no, she watched his eyes narrow slightly. Good. Her shirt was the next to come off, his eyes were glued to her. When her pants were gone and she stood only in her bra and panties he motioned again for her to come to him. Again she shook her head no, her eyes not leaving his she unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms to land on top of the other discarded clothes. He had stopped talking on the phone as he stared at her, when her hands went to the edge of her panties to slide them down he told whoever he was talking to that he had to go, he'd call back and hung up.

He was in front of her in a few steps and jerked her to him and she could feel how hard he was.

"Tricks like that will get you in trouble sweetheart." He growled.

"You don't say." She pretended to be surprised.

"Oh yes, I do say. You're getting ready to find out how much trouble." He said right before he kissed her.

Melissa couldn't recall at what point they ended up on the bed or when he had gotten her panties and his clothes off. He had that effect on her, turning her brain to mush. He spent the next while kissing down her body and thighs, working his way back up he pushed her thighs apart and ran his tongue between her lips. Finding her clit and circling his tongue around it making her moan his name, he teased her, doing that until she couldn't take it anymore and begged him to let her cum. It was clear Happy enjoyed making her beg, finally making her cum. He kissed his way back up her body stopping at her breasts before his lips were on hers again. She felt him reach over, get protection and put it on, when he was done he pushed slowly into her. It wasn't long before she was close to cumming again, he wouldn't let her though, he'd slow down and kiss her some more until she begged. Then he would bring her close again only to deny her. He was driving her crazy for fucks sake. This time when he started to bring her close she could tell that he was getting close himself, she wouldn't be denied this time. Sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a mark did the trick, he picked up the pace and just as she came he was right behind her.

Lying with him still on top of her, feet resting on the back of his thighs, trying to catch her breath, she heard him say "Fuck sweetheart that was good."

She smiled when she felt him kiss her forehead and move to her side. After he had taken care of what he needed to and pulled her to him, there was a moment were it felt like he was thinking about what to say before he said it.

"Shep said you never messed with any Sons before. Why not?" He asked.

Melissa pulled away and sat up, he sat up and leaned against the pillows waiting for her answer.

"You might not want to ask that, you probably won't like what you hear." She told him. "I won't lie though."

"Tell me."

"There are a few reasons. I didn't want to get mixed up with club members and it become an issue with my brothers and cousins feeling like they have to protect or defend me if it didn't work out, then it's a club issue." She stalled a little.

"And"

"I don't like how most Sons treat their women, girlfriends, old ladies, wives, whatever they may have."

"What does that mean?" He wanted to know.

"Not all Sons, but a big majority of them treat their woman like she's good enough for him to fuck while he's home, but once he's on the road and stops somewhere else his woman isn't worth being faithful to. He can fuck any whore or piece of ass that comes along. But, his woman better remain faithful and be okay with him screwing anything with a pussy. I think it's a shit deal. Those men treat the whores they mess around with like they're more important than the woman who is at home being faithful, it's disrespectful." She had just one more thing to add, this would be it.

"I know I'm not perfect, far from it. What I do know, I'm worth more than being treated like I'm only good enough to screw when it's convenient for someone else and any other time I'm worthless to them." With that she was done. She looked at him.

Happy just stared back at her not saying anything at first "But most of them love their Old Ladies and would do anything for them."

"Anything but keep their dick in their pants." She snorted. "I told you that you wouldn't like my answer."

"It's not that I don't like it, I just never thought about it like you put it."

"Well you asked and I didn't lie…" She was still talking when he pulled her to him.

"Don't ever lie to me." Was all he said before he leaned in to kiss her, he stopped short of her lips "Say it."

Melissa knew what he meant "I won't lie to you Happy." He kissed her quick and then pulled back to look at her.

"Now, remember what you said you'd do. I think now's the perfect time for that." He stared at her with a wicked smile. She agreed, it was time that Happy learned that he wasn't the only one who could make someone beg.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all again for the reviews! You rock!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Happy was lying awake, Melissa's body next to his, her arm across his chest. She was sleeping, he smiled, they'd been up most of the night talking and fucking. She'd actually made him beg, he'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd beg her again whenever she decided to do those things to him. He was still at a loss for words remembering what all she had done to him. No Crow Eaters or porn sluts had ever had this kind of effect on him. It scared the fuck out of him.

Deciding to think about something else before he ended up waking her up because he was horny again, the conversation she had had with him played in his mind. He liked that she had never fucked around with any Sons, but he didn't know if he agreed with her reasoning. Hap had never really seen anything wrong with how most of the guys treated their Old Lady's. He'd never had to worry about that since he'd never had an Old Lady, so he didn't put much thought into it. After hearing what Melissa had to say about it, he guessed he could see her point. He wondered if she expected him to follow that same way of thinking. His mind panicked at the idea of her controlling him, but his body reacted at just the thought of having her whenever he wanted and that, had never happened with any other woman. He honestly didn't know what was going on. The thought of any other man touching her or fucking her pissed him off, it wasn't going to happen.

They'd be leaving later this evening on the return run with the guns. Shep and the El Paso guys would stay in Charming for a few days before they continued with the guns up north, this was the hardest run they had done so far. It would take weeks. Without El Paso's help they wouldn't have been able to do it.

It didn't feel right leaving Melissa here knowing she was in danger. He knew whoever was after her would wait until she was least protected to make their move. Hap needed to talk to her before he left about making sure she was safe while they were gone.

He knew immediately when she woke up, her fingers began softly stroking his skin where her hand was lying on his chest. Knowing these little things about her was something that he'd never have thought would matter to him, it did though and he couldn't explain why. Moving his hand to tilt her face, up he kissed her, taking his time, this would be his last morning to wake up with her for a while, he wanted to enjoy it. In his mind he had always expected her to hold back or seem like some fragile woman because of what had happened to her. She hadn't, she'd given just as much as he had, it turned him on more than he'd thought it would. Responding to his kiss she pressed closer to him and deepened the kiss, making him groan. Hap moved so that he was just above her, with his knee he spread her thighs apart to make room for him to lay between them. Happy took his time touching, kissing, and stroking her everywhere he could; hearing her soft voice moan and whisper his name made him hornier than he had ever been in his life. When he was finally inside her he lost all ability to think, all he could do was feel, it was fucking amazing.

Waiting for their breathing to slow back to normal a long time later, Melissa looked up at him.

"I like these early morning wake ups."

"I can tell." He couldn't help but tease her a little.

Smirking at him "You don't seem to mind them either."

"Sweetheart, I'd keep you in bed all fucking day if I could." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, he still didn't understand why that kept happening.

"If I let you." She teased back.

"You would." He kissed her as she was getting ready to make a smart ass reply to deny it. Laughing to himself as he kissed down her neck just to prove his point, that she wouldn't say no. The only problem with that was, it didn't take long before he had forgotten what the point was he was trying to prove. She had made him forget and all he could think of was being inside her again.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa was sitting up in the bed working on her laptop while Happy talked on the phone. They had been up most of the night and then this morning Hap had kept her busy. She definitely had no complaints in that department, she just wished they didn't have to leave tonight. It wasn't just that she wanted to spend some more time with Happy, she didn't want any of them to leave. When they left it meant they were all in danger. The runs were always risky, she worried from the time they left until it was finished. And this time would be a long run. Worrying about her safety was an afterthought, she made a mental note to talk to Shep and Happy before breakfast.

Happy had hung up from his phone call and sat staring at her from the sofa. Melissa had a hard time reading him sometimes, he had a way of making his face appear emotionless; it unnerved her when it was like that. Seeming to catch himself he motioned for her to come over to him. Shaking her head no made him raise his eyebrow at her, he really didn't take it well when he was told no. With an overly dramatic sigh and smile, she got up and walked toward him, she watched his eyes travel over her body, it was easy to see that he liked what he saw. He pulled her onto his lap when she was close enough, his body felt tense and this made her certain he had something to talk about.

"Do you have a plan, for when we're gone?"

"A plan for what?" She was a little confused.

"Staying safe. Who's gonna be with you and what kind of plan do you have?"

"I guess the usual. I had planned on talking to you and Shep before breakfast. See if I needed to do anything different. I really wish the run was a shorter one."

"The long runs are rough. We'll figure it out before we leave." He still seemed uneasy.

"You seem a little on edge, I'll be fine, really." She tried to ease his mind, and hers too, if she were being honest with herself.

"Shit don't feel right, we won't be able to get back here if something goes down. That fucking bugs me."

Trying to get rid of some of the tension that had built up around him she told him, "I'll make sure to keep the gun on me."

"You fucking better. If I find out you haven't, you'll be in trouble."

"What kinda trouble?" She grinned.

Even that didn't seem to distract him, "Not the kind you'll like." His face was expressionless again. It didn't exactly scare her, it did make her anxious though.

"I'm not trying to change the subject, we'll finish this up before you guys leave, but I'm hungry and need some breakfast. You coming?" Melissa asked him.

Happy nodded then slid his hands up her back pulling her in to kiss her. Pulling back a few minutes later, "You gonna behave while I'm gone?" His voice was low and he stared at her waiting for her to answer.

Melissa knew exactly what he was asking, she was a little pissed that he would even ask her that. Did he actually think that just because she had let him touch her that she'd let others? If anything she should be asking him that! Taking a deep breath so that she wouldn't say something that would start a fight, she decided to answer him like she did her brothers. Happy needed to learn she wouldn't be held to a different set of rules than he was.

"Yes, I'll behave, as much you behave." She smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him before he could reply. "Come on, let's go eat." Standing up she wondered how long it would take for what she said to fully sink in. He'd probably not like it very much when it did. She'd find out soon enough, she smirked to herself as they headed out of her room.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy was standing outside a few minutes later, he'd had to make some calls for the club and had came out here to do it. He was thinking about what Melissa had said to him about behaving, something didn't sit right with him and he just couldn't figure it out yet.

Chibs walked out with his coffee and stood next to him, "Looks like ya thinking hard, what's up?"

"Nothing man, just something Melissa said, can't figure it out." Hap hadn't meant to say anything it just kinda came out. Shit.

"What'd she say?" Chibs was curious at what she could have said to make Happy be this deep in thought.

"Told me she'd behave as much as I did while we're gone. What the fuck does that mean?"

Hap watched Chibs grin at him, "Brotha, she just told you that however you behave, whatever you do, she can do that too. And, you'll have to be ok with it."

"Like fucking hell she will!" Hap was instantly furious! Did she actually think he'd be ok with that. There wouldn't be anyone fucking touching her unless it was him, damn it. Turning around he headed for the clubhouse door, he couldn't even talk himself into calming down. He'd straighten this shit out right now!

Slamming the door open a little harder than he'd meant to, he spotted her sitting at the bar with CJ and Juice. He was beside her in a few seconds, "What you said, well that's not gonna fucking work for me!" His voice was louder than usual. Taking her by the arm and pulling her off the stool, heading to her room, she hurried to keep up with him. 

* * *

**-xx-**

* * *

Chibs followed Happy inside, he wouldn't miss this for any amount of money. Happy very seldom lost his shit, but it looked like he was getting ready to do just that. When he got inside it was completely silent. Everyone watched a furious Happy storm over to Melissa and practically jerk her off the stool and drag her behind him as he yelled about something not fucking working for him. The look on Melissa's face wasn't fear, hmm, she wasn't scared of the Killer, in fact she looked almost amused. She was a smart bitch. Hap better watch out for this one, Chibs thought with a grin.

He watched as one of the cousins went to stand up but Shep nodded no, with a grin on his face.

Chibs sat down smiling at the table with Shep, Jax, Tig, and a few of the others. CJ and Juice walked over and pulled up chairs too, as they listened to doors slamming.

"What the fuck was that about? I haven't seen him that pissed off in a long time?" Jax asked Chibs.

Laughing, the Scotsman told them what Melissa had said to Happy. Everyone at the table laughed, knowing that Hap had just been outsmarted. She was good, they all admitted that.

"I told ya, she's a handful sometimes, stubborn too. Always has been, she's easy to get along with almost all the time, and then out of the blue she'll dig in and refuse. It's usually so subtle it'll catch you off guard, shit's crazy." Shep laughed.

They all made bets on who'd win this one. Judging by how mad Hap had gotten so fast, everyone had their money on Melissa. Happy didn't stand a chance. 

* * *

**-xx-**

* * *

Following behind Happy as he dragged her back to her room, Melissa knew that when what she'd said finally sunk in, it wouldn't be something he liked. He slammed the door after they got in her room and spun around to face her, a dark fury burning from his eyes.

"What the fuck did you mean, you'd behave as much as I did!" He demanded as he glared at her.

"Exactly what I said. If you're doing something, then you should be okay with me doing the same."

"You're not gonna tell me what I fucking can and can't do." His arms were folded across his chest, most likely to keep from shaking her she thought, if she went by the look on his face.

"Happy, I didn't say one word about what you could or couldn't do."

Stepping closer to her Hap backed her up against the dresser that was against the wall. His hands went to her hips were they gripped tight enough to let her know that he was barely controlling his anger to keep from bruising her. Lifting her up roughly he sat her on top of the dresser.

"You'll not let another fucking man touch you, got it. I'll kill him." With that said, his mouth came down on hers, kissing her until she was breathless. It wasn't until a moment later he realized she had a dress on, his hands were immediately inside it running his hands up her thighs and then pulling her panties off; all while he still kissed her.

Melissa let him deepen the kiss as she heard his belt buckle unfasten and pants unzip, she'd never tell him how much that it turned her on, he rolled a condom on and then pushed into her in one hard thrust. Moaning against his lips, she knew that he would make her cum quick. Even though he had his arm wrapped around her holding her, he wasn't gentle but wasn't hurting her either. All she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and enjoy it.

He pulled back enough to look at her "Say it, no one else will touch you."

She didn't want to tell him that but it seemed to be important to him, "Please Hap, I'm so close." She begged him.

He slowed down, denying her, "Not until you fucking say it."

Trying to wait him out wasn't going to work, "Happy, you're the only one I want touching me, no one else."

"It better fucking stay that way." He growled at her, while he slid the front of her dress down to kiss her breasts. Still being rough he pushed into her over and over until he felt her clench around his cock as she came, he made her meet his eyes before he came, telling her "No one else." And with a growl he held her tighter as he found his release.

Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on Hap's shoulder, she closed her eyes, felt his body relax against hers and his breathing even out, then she waited for him to move. Feeling his thumb rub across her cheek she opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"You ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was low and full of concern.

Smiling at him and moving slightly to kiss his neck, she whispered, "No."

Squeezing her gently before pulling away and heading to the bathroom, when he came back out Melissa had pIcked up and put her panties back on. He sat on the end of the bed while she straightened her dress, then motioned for her to come over to him. Standing between his knees, he rested his hands on her hips before speaking,

"We're clear now, right." It was more of a statement of fact, rather than a question.

"Yea, we are."

"And our deal is still the same, you tell me goodnight every night."

She nodded.

"Melissa, if anything happens here, you better call me. Doesn't matter what time it is. Understand." His voice was low again.

"I will. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Melissa watched him take a deep breath and let it out. If this was what it was like when he lost his temper just a little with her, she felt really sorry for the people who he lost it with fully.

"Can we go eat breakfast now?" She grinned at him.

Shaking his head as he stood up and smirked at her, "Depends if you're gonna be good or not?"

"Happy, I'm always good." She told him with a grin.

He laughed as he headed for the door and held it open for her. Melissa knew it would probably take Happy a few days to realize that he hadn't won this fight, she had. She left the room with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

While everyone had been in the clubhouse, a man they were all familiar with stepped out of Melissa's office. He wasn't out of place, so no one would have noticed anyway. Leaving the package on her desk with the other mail had been easier than he had imagined. She'd get it tomorrow or the next day, depending on when she came to her office. It'd be just long enough that no one could turn around and come back to protect her.

The first package would be enough to scare her, make her nervous and paranoid. But the second package should terrify her, cause her to be panicked. Then she'd be an easy target. Creagen would be waiting for that.

He walked back into the clubhouse and sat down next to Shep and the boys.

"Y'all ready to head out tonight?" He asked them.

Everyone around him started talking. He was in an unusually good mood. The end for that bitch was coming, and it started now.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat at the warehouse with the rest of the guys, they'd head back to the clubhouse when everything was ready here. Then later on tonight they would leave out. He had never been in the position where he didn't want to leave so soon. Club business had always come first, no questions asked. It came first now, he just had mixed feelings about leaving Melissa here and knowing she was in some form of danger. He knew on a personal level how people operated when they were waiting to get someone. Hell it was usually him waiting to get his target. That's probably why this bothered him, he knew what it was like to be waiting for that perfect time when a person was the most vulnerable.

"Ya get your issue worked out earlier?" Chibs asked as him and Jax walked up. Both of them had a smirk on their face and then they laughed.

Hap just shook his head at them, "We came to an understanding."

Both men laughed, Shep walked up too, "Good luck with that Hap, I bet she got what she set out for and you just haven't figured it out yet." Shep slapped him on the back as he laughed with Chibs and Jax. "Don't worry man, it's happened to all of us."

No woman had ever made him lose his temper like she had this morning. He had been so pissed off that he had barely been able to think straight. And she had remained so damn calm, that had pissed him off too. He hadn't planned on fucking her, just kissing her. Once he started that and his hands had rested on her bare thighs under her dress, he couldn't help himself. The way she responded to him turned him on even more. He'd been serious when he told her no other man would touch her. Making her say it had been his way of making sure he got what he wanted.

It wasn't until her head rested on his shoulder that he realized how rough he had been with her. He had needed to make sure she was ok. And, that everything was good between them. When she had said it was he had finally felt himself relax, noticing he wasn't pissed off anymore.

Hap had to admit to himself that she was his. Not an Old Lady, or anything like that, but she was only his. That thought scared the shit out of him

* * *

 **-xx-**


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews. You guys are the best!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

The next morning Melissa sat on her bed, she hadn't slept very good. Just having Happy in the bed with her a few nights had made her feel safe, those nights she had slept better than she had in a long time. When the boys had came back from the warehouse yesterday Shep and Happy had came to her dorm and talked to her about staying safe while they were gone. Telling her to call either one or the other of them if anything felt off or wasn't right.

After Shep had left, Happy had pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "You're gonna miss me when I leave." He'd told her.

"I will." She didn't feel like teasing him. And she really was going to miss him.

"Maybe I should give you something to think about while I'm gone."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Let me show you." He smirked at her.

And he did just that, spent the next couple of hours giving her something to think about while he was gone.

Melissa had learned a long time ago that the runs the guys took could be smooth and problem free or life and death dangerous, she always made sure that she said what she needed to before her brothers and cousins left. Deciding now that she would add Happy to that list made her stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

He was sitting up in the bed propped against the pillows while her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Happy."

"Yea?"

"You'll be careful on the run back and stay safe." She asked him. "And keep an eye on my brother and cousins too."

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, "Yes, I will."

She sat up as he moved, it was time for him to get his bag and meet the guys outside to leave. When they got close to the door, he pulled her to him and kissed her before opening the door. She followed him out of the clubhouse to where the bikes were parked.

Hugging her brother and cousins took her a few minutes, she could tell that they were worried about leaving her by the way they were a little more clingy than usual. She thought Happy would just nod at her as she walked by, he didn't seem to be much on public displays of any kind; she was wrong though. His hand reached out and circled her wrist, gently tugging her towards him until she rested against him.

"Be careful, and keep your gun on you. Make sure I don't have to remind you to tell me goodnight." He told her low enough were only she could hear.

"I'll be careful. I won't forget either." She leaned a little closer to his ear, "I'll miss you Happy." She whispered.

He kissed her and she stepped away as the bikes started. She watched as they all pulled off the lot, waved at her family and seen Happy nod at her when she smiled and waved at him.

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder she knew who it was without looking. CJ stood beside her.

"Wanna go drink, it's been forever since we've got a little drunk. Nows as good a time as any." He wagged his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"I'm in. I wasn't going to be able to sleep much tonight anyway. Let's go."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and the guys had been going for hours before stopping for a short break to fuel the truck and eat. He checked his phone and saw that he had a message.

 _"Not sure if you'd stop tonight. Goodnight. Can call if u want me to. CJ and I will be up late."_

He noticed that the time she sent it was less than an hour ago. What could they be doing up this late? Messaging back only took a second or two.

 _"Call."_

It took a few minute before his phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Everything ok? It's late, I figured you'd be in bed." He asked her.

"Yea everything's fine. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep much, so CJ and I have been drinking and working." Her voice was soft and relaxed. It made Hap hard just hearing her.

"Drinking, huh. Who's watching after you?"

"That'd be Mace and Allen. They're playing cards, said I'm not allowed to play anymore because they think I count cards every time and that's how I win." She laughed. "I deny it, but I really do it, only to see them get all worked up about losing. It took them years to figure out I was counting cards."

He laughed, he liked her like this, a little drunk, "Take it easy on em. What will you do while everyone's gone?"

"I'm going to take a couple days off from the office, go do some girly things. Shop, hair, nails, that kinda stuff. It really makes the guys miserable who have to come with me… Oh, and I might sleep late in the morning, I'm pretty sure I'll have a headache."

"I bet. Well, tell me what you called to say."

"Goodnight Happy."

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa." Hanging up, he nodded at Shep as he walked up.

"That Melissa?"

Hap nodded, "Her and CJ decided to stay up and drink, said Mace and Allen are there with her. Apparently they kicked her out of the card game."

"Sounds about right. She learned how to count cards from one of the Vegas Sons a long time ago. We didn't catch on for years. Those two don't drink much, when they do though, it's worth being around." He laughed. "I'll call in the morning, early, just to mess with her. She hates it, gets all hateful, then later she feels bad about being hateful and does all kinds of nice shit to try and make up for it. We figured that out years ago, she doesn't know we do it on purpose. You'll have to give it a shot." He said with a wide grin.

"I'll see what I can do." Happy liked how Shep and his family were close and cared about each other.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat beside CJ at the bar a few mornings later. She'd not been out to her office to work for those days either. Instead, she'd went and done the things she had mentioned to Happy. The guys had even let her spend most of a day over at the main house, she'd packed up some things and arranged for them to be shipped to her house in Charming.

Auggie and Allen had taken turns going with her running, it helped to avoid the night terrors she'd have since she hadn't been sleeping much. She knew it was only a matter of time before the runs wouldn't even help, could feel it creeping up on her. The night terrors were one of the worst parts of the whole attack. It was like a movie replaying every gruesome detail that she had forgotten, it was the only time they had been able to get solid information. After she woke up from them it always took her days to process all the memories and details, she barely made it out of bed. Sometimes it was a struggle just to talk to the people around her, her throat was sore from screaming, and she just didn't know what to say; plus, her mind felt jumbled trying to adjust to new memories. It had taken her family a little bit of time to understand that, Auggie and a few doctors had to explain it to them. But after they did, they gave her space and time. They'd come in, hug her, talk a minute, or just sit quietly saying nothing at all; that was what made her love them even more.

CJ's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You gonna work this morning in the office?"

"Yep, you want to come over with me and bring your stuff, work for a while?"

"I might need your help with something I've been working on." She asked him.

"Let me grab my stuff, and then you can tell me about what's going on with you and Happy."

"Good grief, maybe I should just work alone today." She laughed.

"Too late now. Get your shit and let's roll!" He grinned as he walked by her.

Mace and Allen were outside her office sitting at a table relaxing, she made sure to hug both of them. They really had been good sports the last few days and she wanted them to know she appreciated it.

"What you got planned today Sweet M?" Mace asked.

"Working here, CJ's gonna stay if you two have something you want to do. Auggie said he'd come and go running with me later. That's about it."

"Sounds good, we'll come back over about lunch." Mace and his brother Allen got up to head over to the clubhouse. "Call if you need anything."

Walking into her office and sitting her stuff down she waited for CJ to do the same. Knowing he'd been waiting to question her about Happy for days, she pushed aside the pile of mail and packages that needed to be opened. She get to those in a little bit.

He finally sat down across from her and got comfortable, "So, I'm assuming that Happy wasn't too thrilled with the deal of you behaving however he does."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" The sarcasm couldn't be missed.

"Jesus Christ Melissa, I think everybody in the place was scared to even breath because he looked so damned furious. Then, he practically jerked your arm off while he was yelling at you. I'd say that gave me a slight idea he wasn't having it."

"Seems he wasn't too thrilled with the thought of anyone else touching me. I really don't think he gets that I never had any intentions of that anyway. I knew when I told him, that I'd behave as much as he did, that it wouldn't sink in until later what I had meant…."

"You said that to him on purpose! Have you lost your mind? You know what, who he is, we're talking about the Tacoma Killer." CJ looked as shocked as he sounded.

"It's not like he was going to hurt me, he wouldn't do that. I just wanted to make sure the idea was in his head when he left. I can't control what he does or how he acts. I wouldn't want to. But, I did want to make sure that in the back of his mind he was aware that anything he was doing, well, I could be doing that too and not with him."

CJ shook his head at her, "I don't know if you're just plain crazy or a devious mastermind."

"I did agree to not let anyone else touch me." She smirked at him.

"But he's the only you've let touch you. Other than us, but that's different."

"I know, he knows that too, I don't plan for that to change either. Just the thought of letting anyone else makes me anxious. But, it seemed important to him that I agree to his _"terms"_ for him to calm down, so I did."

"Oh my god Melissa, that man is gonna kill you when he realizes what you were doing." CJ was laughing by now.

"Hey, I've had years of practice on you guys. I figure I have a day or so at most, before it sinks in."

Taking a breath before what he said next, she knew it would be something she probably didn't want to hear. "What if he does fuck around?"

Melissa had thought about that too, "I told him why I never messed with Sons in the past, I still stick by that. We haven't known each other long, I really don't know what you'd call us. But, whatever it is, I won't be treated like club trash."

"Good. But, I honestly think he does care for you. The ones that've known him a long time seem to agree. I think he just needs time to accept it himself. And, judging from the near meltdown he about had, that may happen sooner rather than later." He stopped for a second before starting again. "You care about him, I can tell, just be careful."

"Thanks, I will."

"You know what that means," He raised his eyebrow at her, "You're gonna end up his Old Lady." With that he laughed so hard all she could do was shake her head. They really could be assholes sometimes.

Her and CJ worked until Mace called and told them to come eat lunch. Getting up and stretching, Melissa looked over at her stack of mail and packages she needed to open.

"I guess when we come back after lunch I'll start on that pile." She told CJ.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat with the others, tired, hot, ready to be done. They'd had to scare off some fucking goons that had tried to steal the truck, it had taken over half a day. Last night they had stopped at one of the SOA clubhouses in Arizona, most of the guys had went in search of a cold drink and piece of ass for the night.

He'd considered it, for a minute. But when he thought about it, all he could think about was Melissa. He could've screwed or got his dick sucked by one of bitches there and thought about Melissa, that just didn't feel right though; he knew that would hurt her. None of those bitches there even made his dick hard anyway. Instead, he walked outside, sat down to smoke a joint and drink a beer.

It was in that instant he realized what she had done. That sneaky bitch, he grinned. She hadn't demanded he not touch other women, hadn't screamed and yelled at him to not fuck anyone else. She'd trusted him when he told her he wouldn't hurt her, he'd meant it too. Letting him figure it out on his own, that shit was fucking smart. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You finally figured out what she was up to?" Shep laughed as he reached over for the joint Hap held out to him.

"Sneaky bitch. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it." He grinned.

"She's perfected the technique, we've been her victims for years. I told ya, she's fucking smart, keeps ya on your toes."

Happy couldn't help but be a little proud of the fact that she hadn't tried to control him. She let him decide his own actions, that meant a lot to him.

"What are you doing out here, nothing in there for you?" Hap asked Shep.

Shaking his head, "I'm trying to prove to a woman who used to be my Old Lady, that I've changed my ways. She's being stubborn."

"Women." Hap muttered.

They sat for almost the rest of the night smoking, drinking, laughing. If he'd had a certain pussy it would have been a perfect evening almost. Hap decided that he'd make sweet Melissa pay up for her devious trick, he'd make sure of that, he thought with a smirk. Naughty bitch.

Hearing someone walk over Hap focused on what was going on around him, Shep and Randall walked over and sat down.

"Heard anything on when we're leaving?' Hap asked.

Shep shook his head no. "Waiting on Jax to iron out something with the Irish, I think, You heard anything from Melissa or CJ today?

"Nah, usually talk to her at night. Juice may have talked to them."

Randall stood up, got a cigarette out, "I'm gonna go take a piss, let me know when we leaving."

"He can't sit still, he always like that?" Hap asked Shep.

"Off and on, little worse lately. When his sister died it got worse, good guy though."

Hearing Jax yell at them they stood up and headed to their bikes. Time to move, finally.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

It was later when Melissa and CJ had walked back over to the office. After lunch Auggie had come by to go running with her, she'd had to shower and change before coming back out to meet CJ.

"You not sleeping good? You've been running a lot."

"No, I slept ok when Hap was here. But it's getting harder to rest each night. I can feel one of the episodes coming, so I've been running to make sure I am tired enough to sleep." She sighed.

"You talk to Auggie about it?"

"Yea, he said the running helps, but if my mind is trying to work something out it won't matter how much I run."

"He has a point. Shep told me Hap asked to see the video." CJ looked over at Melissa waiting to see how she reacted.

"No. There's no point for him to see it. It would just make me seem weak and pathetic to him." She turned away to look out the window so he couldn't see how much the thought upset her. She didn't want Happy to think of her like that.

"Melissa, you know what we all think of that video and what happened on it. Happy would be no different. If there comes a time when he needs to see it, I will show it to him. With or without your permission." CJ didn't often threaten Melissa, when he did she knew he was being serious. He watched her nod slightly before changing the subject.

"Now time to get back to work woman. What is it you wanted my help with? And, then you have that pile of mess to open."

Sighing Melissa stepped away from the window and sat down at her desk, she explained to CJ that she needed help finding someone. But, no one could know about it, and there could be no trace of it online either. CJ had very reluctantly agreed, with the condition that if at anytime he felt it was too dangerous he'd tell Shep and Happy. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Picking up her stack of unopened mail she sorted through it and got up to throw away the trash. Moving one of the boxes closer, she reached to get something to open it. When she had it opened she froze, recognizing what it was immediately. Fear gripped her while panic crawled up her spine. She must have made a noise because CJ was instantly by her side, turning her to face him. She had no idea tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes unfocused.

"Melissa what's wrong!" He could feel her body shaking.

"Th-The box..inside..m-my clothes..from that night.." She tried to point but her hand was shaking too much.

CJ jerked the box open and was stunned to see that she was right. It was the clothes she had on the night she had been taken. Except the were ripped, torn, and covered in her dried blood from when they had taken them off her. The sick bastards had kept them and were sending a message now.

He walked over to the door and yelled for Mace and Allen, he told them what had happened.

"Call Auggie, don't fucking touch anything in that box." He demanded. "When did the fucking thing get here, who brought it." They all knew that until today no one had been in the office for days. There had been no deliveries. That only meant one thing. Whoever it was, they had been here, with them.

Melissa was shaking still, but not as much. She tried calling Shep repeatedly but got no answer. CJ nodded at her when he realized what she was doing. Still getting no answer from Shep, without thinking she dialed Happy.

* * *

 **-xx-** -

* * *

Happy and the guys had stopped again, some of them sat around with him while the rest were inside getting something to eat. Apparently the Irish had some issues with someone on the route they were supposed to deliver to. It had to be straightened out before they could leave again. Jax and Shep had been meeting with the Irish guy for awhile now, much longer and they wouldn't be able to leave tonight.

Feeling his phone vibrate he opened without looking to see who was calling.

"What." He grunted.

"Happy."

He was caught off guard hearing Melissa's voice, but something was wrong. He could tell by the softness and the tone, was she crying?

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Everyone around him stopped talking and looked at him. Her cousins motioning for him to put it on speaker. He wanted to refuse, but knew they had a right to hear.

"Happy, I can't get Shep on the phone, so I called you."

"He's busy sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

"A package.. came for me..it was on my desk.." She was struggling to speak, they could all hear the fear that was in her voice.

Hap tried to stay calm, "Who's with you now?"

"CJ, Mace, Allen." He could hear them talking in the background.

"Put CJ on the phone." He told her and waited.

"Hap man, where the fuck is Shep." CJ asked sounding pissed. They knew then that something was up. CJ was almost always calm.

"With Jax, dealing with some Irish shit. What the hell is going on?"

"She was opening mail in the office, there were some packages. She opened one and it had the clothes she had on when those bastards attacked her. They're the same ones, ripped, torn, and covered in her dried blood."

Happy hadn't been expecting that, "You sure they're hers?"

"She knew them instantly, they were special made just for her by a Mexican woman she'd helped, something about the designs hand stitched on them. Same ones from the video. I'm waiting on Auggie to get here before we take them out of the box to see if there's a note or anything else."

"Why Auggie?" Hap wanted to know, feeling angrier by the second.

"He's got gloves and a friend at the police department who does some work discreetly for him sometimes. We need to find out if there's anything other than Melissa's blood on there, or any other clues. It's a long shot though."

Thinking for a second about what to do before he spoke, "Don't tell anyone outside of that room right now what's going on. We'll see what Shep wants to do. How's she doing? Seemed scared." He needed to know if she was ok.

"I won't say she's fine, she's not. This just makes a point that they've been here in her private space, and it was to scare her, make her panic. It fucking worked too. What's gonna be next?"

The men standing around shook their heads in agreement. Happy was furious and judging by the looks on her cousins faces and the SAMCRO guys they all were too.

Hearing a phone ring in the background CJ told them Auggie was calling him.

"Put her back on the phone." Hap told him.

"Hold on." CJ whispered something to Melissa that they couldn't hear before she came on again.

"Hap, I don't want to be on speaker." She quietly told them.

"Tell the guys that you're ok and then I'll switch it off."

"I'm fine, just a little shaky now. That's all."

They knew it was more, but nodded at him. Clicking the phone over so only he could hear he stepped away from them.

"It's just me now. You want to talk to me about it now?" It was hard for him not to demand she tell him everything right now. He knew that would make her change the subject and tell him nothing.

"Can I talk to you about it later? Just not now, please."

Taking a deep breath, he really wasn't a patient person most of the time, he'd try though. "Alright, but no changing the subject and you'll answer my questions. Remember, don't lie to me, and anything we say is just between us."

"Ok, do you want me to wait until I go to bed?

"No, that's too long." He told her.

"When Auggie leaves and we have a plan. I'll call you then."

"That's better. Don't be too long. And, stay with only CJ, Mace, or Allen."

"I will. Will you get Shep when he's done?"

"Yea, don't worry, I'll take care of it." He hung up after she said goodbye.

Happy paced back and forth for a few minutes before walking back to the group of men. He answered what he could and then they waited on Shep, wondering what he'd decide to do.

Waiting for her to call him back didn't do anything to ease the rage that was boiling in him. He'd had enough of this shit. They'd find out who was behind it and he'd rip them apart.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Things will start to pick up now!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Still sitting in her office Melissa listened as Auggie, CJ, Shep, and occasionally Happy talked on the phone. Auggie had brought one of his detective friends, the guy had went to college with him, it seemed he helped Auggie when it came to things like this. That knowledge didn't surprise her, Auggie walked the line between legal and illegal, a lot. If it helped him stay safe then she was ok with it.

Feeling calmer, but still scared, she didn't really contribute much to the conversation, only when directly asked something. Shep had wanted CJ and Juice to turn on the computers and let him see her while he talked to her. Melissa had flat out refused and they must have known she wouldn't budge because it wasn't mentioned again.

"Shep"

"Yea, honey. What is it?" Shep answered.

"Loken. I want him here, please. Since you all can't be. Call him, surely him and Quinn are almost done." She had to take a deep breath to keep the tears from spilling over. Her brother had been with the Nomads for almost two months now and she missed him.

"Honey, I wish I could call him, but I think they're still working and can't blow their cover. You know he'd come if there was any way he could. I'll see what I can do about getting in touch with him though." Shep told her sounding upset. He knew she always asked for Loken when she was on the edge of breaking down, she'd done it since she was a tiny girl.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm going to go sit outside for a little while." She stood up and walked out the door to the table not bothering to say goodbye. The guys inside didn't follow her, knew she needed a little space. Plus, they could see her from there. Melissa could barely hear what they were saying, not making an effort to try, she emptied her mind and just stared ahead trying to relax.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep paced, he knew something would happen as soon as they were too far away to get back quick. Happy and the SAMCRO guys sat around the picnic table listening. The El Paso guys and prospects had went to fuel the truck.

"Did she just leave?" He asked CJ

"Yea, she's outside sitting at the table."

"If she's asking for Loken it's gonna be bad. Is it just today or more going on?" Shep knew CJ and Auggie would understand.

CJ lowered his voice just a little, so she couldn't hear, "Before today, we knew an episode was coming hard and fast, she knows too, she's fighting it man. Been sleeping less each night, if any at all. Auggie and Allen have been taking turns running with her, a few days she's even ran twice. She's killing them, I can't imagine how she's keeping it up. What happened today was just more fuel to the fire."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Auggie, she talked to you any?"

"Yea, said she could feel it, said the running wasn't helping as much as it usually does. Shep, this time's different. In the past she's pushed her body to exhaustion and it quiets her mind, keeps those memories of what happened locked down tight. Now, her mind is pushing back, hard. When it happens this time, it's gonna be like a dam breaking and crashing down. I hate to say this, I know it's not what you want to hear, but it makes me nervous as hell."

Shep ran his hand through his hair, "What can we do?"

"It's always been you or Loken who talks her through these. She doesn't respond to any of us here during one of them. This time, since no one's here with her, I guess we just expect the worst and hope for the best."

"Well, that's not much of a damn plan." Shep grumbled.

"I agree, it's the truth though. I'm going to give her a shot in just a little bit, not giving her a choice, she should sleep for a good amount of time. Her body needs the rest. It'll be a deep sleep, so no nightmares or night terrors."

"She won't go for that, you know she hates those."

"Like I said, not giving her a choice. I'll walk her over to her dorm when she's ready, let her get situated and then give it to her. I'll come back tonight after I'm done at the hospital, check on her, stay in my old room for a few days. The boys can call if they need me before then."

Shep and the guys talked as a group after Auggie was done. Shep put the El Paso club on lockdown. No one came in or went out alone until he got back. After he hung up, he lit another cigarette and looked at the men sitting around him. Their expressions told him that they had questions needing to be answered.

Bobby was the first to speak up, "What's she trying to fight off?"

"Night terrors, they're fucking bad." Shep told him.

"What the fuck's a night terror?" Bobby wanted to know.

Before Shep could answer Tig started talking, "I saw that shit before, in the service. Can't wake em up, they think it's real, not sleep. Fucked up shit. It's like some Post Traumatic Stress Disorder shit. Right?"

"Yea, that's about right, different for each person. Melissa's watched the video and remembers some of what happened to her, but there are things that her mind has blocked out, stuff that didn't show up on the video, the important stuff we need to know. On the video they kept their faces covered and voices disguised, the video was grainy too, made it hard to tell what happened in some spots. Auggie and the doctors told us, that whatever it is she's blocked was so traumatic her mind refused to process it."

"Will it get any better?" Jax asked.

"Auggie said in most cases once she remembers everything and her mind gets it all processed, they should stop. It's just waiting, she's always been easy going, soft spoken, makes people feel calm just being near her; waiting on one of these episodes changes her, not in a good way." Shep answered.

"Damn." Jax muttered.

They all stood up, each one of them hoping that she'd be ok but knowing that it would get worse before it got better.

* * *

 **-xx-** -

* * *

Happy put his bag down in the room of the cheap motel they had to stay at for the night, he hated these nasty dumps. At least he didn't have to share it, he wasn't in the fucking mood to deal with any of their questions or talk. There was only one person he wanted to talk to and he didn't plan on waiting much longer.

Thinking about the last few hours made him restless, not liking the feeling, he went and turned the shower on. Maybe the hot water would ease his tightly bunched muscles. He would've liked to been on his bike headed back to El Paso, but every man was needed on this run. Really, they could have used a few more, so no man could be spared. He knew it was killing Shep to stay, she was his sister and no one fucked with a Sons family, but club came first right now.

He'd been surprised when Shep had quietly asked for his advice. Hap knew Shep was trying to be respectful, when it came to decisions about El Paso though, whatever Shep decided was what went. Happy had no say, whether he liked it or not. It's a good thing he thought Shep was a good prez and a decent guy, he'd do what was right.

Hearing a buzz, he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, Happy opened his phone, knowing it was her before looking.

"Hi." Her tired voice eased a little of his restlessness.

"You ok."

"I'm fine, little scared and tired. It was more of a shock than anything, knowing they were there and I had no idea, then leaving my clothes."

"Yea, I bet. Why didn't you tell me you hadn't been sleeping?" He wanted to know, dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of boxers before lying down.

"You couldn't have done anything about it."

"That's not the point, you should have told me anyway. From now on you better."

"Are you bossing me around again?" She huffed.

"Yes. I am, damn it." For some reason that he couldn't explain he felt he had the right to.

"Fine, I'll tell you from now on. Everyone seems to have an order for me to follow. Auggie is forcing me to let him give me a shot to make me sleep. Said I've been outvoted." She grumbled. "Last time I checked it was my body and I had a say so."

Hap listened to her complain, wishing there was something he could do to help. "You should listen to him, do what he says. I agree with him, you need to rest."

"Ugh, not you too Happy." She actually whined.

He couldn't help the grin he had after he heard that, "Afraid so sweetheart."

"Do you know if anyone was able to get ahold of Loken?"

Hap had been pissed for a minute after he heard Melissa asking for another man, until he remembered Loken was her brother. They'd worked a few times together, he was the enforcer for El Paso, he was quiet and deadly, Hap liked him best out of her family. It was strange how he had known and worked with so much of her family and never knew much about her.

"I tried to call Quinn and Loken, both went to voicemail. Must still be working. I'll try again."

"You know them?"

"Yea, I was a Nomad with Quinn for a while before I joined SAMCRO permanently. Loken and me done a few jobs together." He told her, leaving out any specific details.

"I didn't know that." She sounded a little distracted and her thoughts seemed to be scattered. "I told you earlier I'd answer what you asked. Is there anything you want to know about today?"

He'd heard about everything already when Shep had been on the phone with CJ earlier. There wasn't really much more he needed to know about that. Hap liked that she hadn't tried to avoid it with him. "Nah, think I'm fine for now. Unless there's something you want to talk about."

"I'm tired of feeling scared, Hap. It feels like it'll never end."

"We'll get it fixed and then you won't have to feel like that." He'd make sure.

"I hope so. How's the run going?"

"A little rough. Just pain in the ass problems, nothing on your and CJ's end. We should be in Charming in a couple of days."

"At least you'll get to sleep in your own bed for a few nights." She said.

"Rather be in yours." Damn, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I'd like that too."

Hearing her soft voice say she wanted him in her bed made him rock hard with need. "And just so you know, I caught what you did, sneaky woman. I'll make you pay for it later."

Laughing softly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Happy."

"Like hell you don't sweetheart. You'll make it up to me, all this pain and suffering I'm having to endure is your fucking fault. It may help a little if you told me what you're wearing." Teasing her usually worked to distract her.

"Ha, nice try." She teased back.

"You'll tell me sometime." He told her.

"Oh yes, I will, but tonight ain't that night sweetie. When I do, it will be well worth the wait. I'll make sure of that."

He'd thought she'd made his dick hard before, he was wrong. He couldn't get any harder than he was after what she just promised him and there was an excited tightness in his stomach making his whole body tight with need. He didn't miss that she had called him sweetie either. He felt like a pussy admitting it, but he liked hearing her do it. Jesus Christ she was fucking killing him.

"That's big talk, you sure you can back it up sweetheart?" His cocky voice mocked her.

"Happy, you have no idea the things I can do."

He smirked, he'd had enough of a taste of some of those things she offered, to know he wanted...needed more, "Wanna tell me about some of those things?"

She made a strangled laughing noise, "I'm already exhausted from not sleeping and running too much. Going to bed more frustrated than I already am isn't going to help me out any."

Sitting straight up on the cheap motel bed he was on, it only took seconds for the impact of what she just said to hit him. Holy shit. Did she just say that she was frustrated? It sure sounded like it. He didn't know about anybody else, but in his book, frustrated meant horny. She was horny, and to make it even better the sweet bitch was horny for him. He couldn't help the self satisfied grin that spread across his face.

"Knew you'd miss me, that's what's got you frustrated. Me not being there to fuck you and make sure you're tired enough to sleep." He did his best not to chuckle when he heard her give an offended snorting noise.

"You really are an arrogant ass sometimes…" She wasn't done talking when he interrupted her.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to pretend it ain't true. There's a reason you only let me touch you." He just refused to think too deep on what that reason may be.

"Happy!" She said in a fake offended voice. After that though she softly said. "I never said it wasn't true."

That shut him up, she'd just said she missed him and didn't deny that she missed him fucking her. Damn, he was worse than a high school boy, getting worked up because of a bitch. He'd lost his mind and turned into a pussy. Hearing Melissa move around brought his mind back to focus.

"Good, that's the way it needs to stay." He stated bluntly.

She just hummed in response, "There you go bossing me around again."

Laughing, he shook his head, he had to change the subject before he ended up on his bike heading to El Paso.

"When's the doc coming back?" He asked.

"Any minute, he went to get me some medicine and food."

"Don't argue about the shot, you do need the rest."

Sighing deeply she said, "I won't."

"You did good today, calling me."

"You didn't mind? I didn't want to bother you, it's just when I couldn't get Shep, I automatically called you." She sounded a little uncertain.

"Melissa, I told you to call me anytime you need me. I meant it. No matter what time it is. I still mean it too." He'd never told a woman that, other than his mom.

"Thank you." She told him. "I can hear Auggie in the hall, so I guess I better go."

"Ok, go ahead and tell me now then."

"Goodnight Happy." Her soft voice slid over him.

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa." He told her before hanging up and getting comfortable in the shitty motel bed.

A few minutes later a text came in from her.

 _Thought u should know, I'm wearing your tshirt tonight. u left it on my bed._

He stared at the message with a grin, the thought of her soft skin and naked tits under his shirt turned him on. His phone buzzed again.

 _Another night I'll have something better to tell u that I'm wearing. Too many people here tonight. Got to stay decent._

He read the message and understood what she was meaning. He couldn't get the image of her in his shirt out of his mind, he bet she looked sexy as hell in it. Deciding to see how far he could push he sent her a reply.

 _Take off ur panties. Only wear the shirt tonight._

Hap figured she'd turn that request down with a sassy remark. The phone buzzed. He looked to what it said.

 _Bossing me again?_

Before he could reply. Another message came in. Only this one was a picture. Holy shit it was picture of her in his shirt, he could see her thighs and just enough between them to know she'd taken the panties off, that piece of lacy material was laying right beside her on the bed. He'd thought she'd have turned him down. Now, knowing she was completely naked underneath his shirt, soft skin, naked tits, tight pussy; he was gonna either have to take a cold shower or fucking jerk off. He typed in his reply.

 _Show me more!_

 _Greedy man!_ She answered

 _Yes I am!_

 _Haha, I noticed._

 _U got a problem with that._ He grinned.

 _No sir._

 _So, show me more!_

 _Can't, time for shot. Next time!_

 _Teasing bitch!_

 _LOL! Goodnight greedy man._

 _Goodnight._

Happy turned the light off as he leaned back, thinking about Melissa. He was too tired to get up and take a cold shower. Guess he'd have to see if could take the edge off another way. She really was trying to kill him. In that moment he decided he needed to get her to Charming. He told himself it was for her own safety, his body had other reasons.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat on the bed waiting for Auggie to get everything ready. He sat on the edge of her bed. They'd known each other their whole lives, he was a club kid too. He loved the SOA but he'd known from when he was little that being a doctor was what he wanted to do. When he had finished medical school he came back to El Paso to work, he'd always been the club doctor too. She could tell Auggie things her family didn't need to know, Auggie was the only one she'd let in the hospital room when they had to do the sexual assault exams. He told her the truth even if she didn't like to hear it.

"That's new." He pointed at the SAMCRO tshirt with a raised brow and grin.

"I know CJ and them have already told you, so just go ahead and say it."

"They've kept me up to date I guess you could say. I know how hard it's been for you, if this man is able to make you feel comfortable then you should do whatever you want. You've always been a good judge of character, I was just surprised it was a Son. I guess sometimes things just happen for a reason. Maybe that's exactly what you need in your life, a Son, somebody to keep you in line." He laughed.

"Auggie, he bosses me around and acts like he's never been told no. He doesn't let me distract him so that I can avoid something. It's frustrating. And, he makes me follow what he says to do." She told him.

"That's funny." He was actually laughing.

Melissa couldn't believe Auggie thought it was so funny, she didn't, "Why is that so funny?"

"Melissa, you need someone who won't allow you to do that to them. You've had it easy because your family has always done whatever you've wanted for the most part. It's time someone didn't let you have your way. I think I'll like this guy."

"Well, you never were that smart." She teased.

"I heard he even yelled at you out in the bar while he practically dragged you out of the room. And, you didn't seem to mind."

"I may have had that one coming. I told him I'd behave as much as he did. He didn't seem to care for that arrangement so much."

"What man would? You know how most men in the club are. You can't change them if they don't see anything wrong in how they act or if they don't want to change. Try to remember that before you get in too deep." He warned her.

"I will. Do you really have to give me that shot? Can't I try to sleep tonight and if I don't you can do it tomorrow night." She pleaded. "You know it takes me days to get over those shots."

Auggie had been ready for her to argue, "Nope. It's going to be tonight. But, I could change my mind, if you played for us." He said and watched her face get pale.

"No. You know I won't. I can't. Not anymore. Just give me the shot."

"Melissa, your hands are healed now. There was no permanent or long lasting damage. I wish you'd just try."

"Just give me the shot, let's get it over with. How long will I be out for?"

"If you relax it should put you out until about tomorrow at lunch."

"Fine. Will you stay until CJ gets in here?" She asked him.

Auggie nodded while he gave her the shot. Smiling at him, Melissa got comfortable, but couldn't seem to make her mind relax. There was no way that she was going to tell Auggie that though, instead she just closed her eyes so he wouldn't notice she wasn't getting sleepy.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Stepping out of the shadows of the office, trying to stay out of sight, leaving the second package was more risky than the first one since the club was on lockdown. But, this package was the one that showed they were on the way to get her. Only she knew the exact meaning of what was inside. After that it was time to grab her.

It had taken extra time because she hadn't worked in her office for a couple of days after the guys had left. Creagan was getting impatient, he wanted her now. They were ready, just waiting for her to get to the right spot.

Pulling out a cell phone and sending a text that the package was waiting. Creagan replied almost instantly that everyone better be ready when it was time.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks so much for the reviews! So now it's time for things to start moving towards some drama in the next few chapters! It's time for everyone to start suffering a little!

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Happy stood around with the others, waiting, again. This fucking run was a damn pain in the ass. They had been stopped more than they'd been on the road. It pissed him off have to stand around and wait. He was used to being busy. That, along with the restless feeling he couldn't shake had him on edge more than he was comfortable with.

He looked up and Shep was standing off away from the others talking on the phone, Hap could tell by the way he was standing that it wasn't anything good. Shep nodded at him to come over and pointed to the phone. In a few strides he was standing next to the El Paso prez, Shep pressed the speaker button.

"CJ, Happy's here. Repeat what you just told me."

"There was another package this morning, on her desk in the office."

Happy could feel rage start to build up and he tried to push it down, "Did she find it?"

"No, she's still in the bed resting, the shot didn't work as good as it has in the past. Made her really sick, she slept a little on the bathroom floor, and that wasn't very good. I went over to her office to get out paperwork we needed. When I went in it was there at her desk just like the other one was." CJ told them. Happy hated he told her to do what the doctor said and it made her sick.

Hap nodded at Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Tig as they walked up.

Shep asked CJ, "What was in it?"

"Not much really, two knife looking tools and some straight edged blade tool. And, a note." CJ told them. "The note says 'Time to finish what I started' and that's it." They all knew it was from Creagan.

"So someone is either at the club or snuck in while it's on lockdown." Shep asked sounding pissed.

Happy made himself take deep even breaths in order to keep himself under control. His brothers standing around him were also watching as he did this, they knew him well enough to know he was close to the edge.

"Yea man, I've checked the security feeds, the ones on her office paused yesterday evening and didn't pick back up until this morning. The rest of the cameras on the property were hacked too. No feed from last night until this morning. Whoever did the hack was good, not better than me though, I found a small trail that I'm following. Hopefully it'll lead somewhere."

Shep lit his cigarette and took a drag, "Goddamn it, I should've just made her come with us. All we can do right now is just make sure we keep someone with her at all times. Family only." Shep looked around before what he had to say next, "If she's still asleep she doesn't know about the package, don't tell her. It's just some random tools and a note to scare her. The state she's in now, it's just asking for trouble."

Happy shook his head in agreement. She didn't need to know, it'd just mess with her head. When, not if, he got his hands on the fuckers messing with her it was going to be a long, very painful death. Even telling himself that didn't ease the pent up rage he felt. He slid his hands in his pockets to hide the slight shaking that had started. The move didn't go unnoticed by the men standing around him.

"I hate hiding shit from her, she'll have a fit if she finds out. And, we'll be the ones to suffer if she throws a fit, you're safe because you aren't here." CJ sighed. "But, you're right. It may do more harm than good if she did know. I'll put it in my dorm."

"Send me a picture of the tools." Hap told CJ. He wanted to know what they were.

"You sure Hap, there doesn't seem to be anything special about em."

"Yea, I wanna know."

"Ok, give me a few minutes after we're off here." CJ told him. "I gotta go. When you guys stop tonight at the check in, Juice and I will need to set up the computers and we'll all go over the modified plans. I'll have to get Melissa to make a few adjustments too. You all will need to be there, don't really need the others."

CJ hung up and the others walked to their bikes. Shep stood staring at his bike. "It's fucking hard to stay and not head back." He blew out a breath, "She's my only sister, I'm supposed to protect her. The boys there love her and will do what they can, she's their family too, but even with them she can still be skittish sometimes when she gets scared. I left her there man, don't know now if it was the right thing to do." He looked at Hap and then headed to his bike.

Happy watched him walk off, he could tell that Shep was more upset than people realized. The worst part was Hap agreed, they shouldn't have left her, he was to blame too. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He headed to his bike, not acknowledging anyone as he did. Chibs was parked next to his bike, smoking, they sat not saying anything for a while. Hap's phone vibrated and he opened it, it was a message from CJ, it was the pictures of the tools in the package. Chibs leaned over to get a better look, and let out a low whistle. It didn't make sense to him why they'd send random tools. He knew those types of tools and what they used them for. There was a point to it, he just didn't know what it was. An uneasy feeling bothered him but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Ya good Hap?" He raised a brow at him, watching Hap's jaw clench and unclench.

Hap just nodded, Chibs would know he didn't want to talk.

"She'll be ok. Melissa's a smart lass, we'll get this worked out."

They both sat in silence until it was time to head out.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat in her room on the sofa, she hadn't been up long. It was way past lunchtime and she felt horrible. The shot Auggie gave her had made her sick, she'd spent the night throwing up and sleeping on the bathroom floor for small stretches of time. Auggie and CJ had stayed in her room for most of the night to keep an eye on her.

They'd left this morning so she could get in bed and rest a little more. CJ said he was going to work on some things they needed to change for the run, he'd need her to come out later to help with some of it. Auggie was going to his room to sleep, he'd probably have company, the club sluts always found a reason to go see him.

Getting up and heading to the shower, she picked up her phone and gun on the way. The shower helped very little, it was always hard to shake the after effects of that sleeping shot, it took her days usually, the fact it had made her sick only made the whole experience worse. Putting a little effort into trying to make herself look better than she felt was easy enough. Leaving her room she headed out to see where CJ was.

Walking out into bar she found him on his computer, "Hi." She told him as she hugged him before sitting down next to him.

"You feeling any better? You can go back and rest some more if you don't, I can manage this. I probably only need your help with a few things later. The guys should be stopping for the night in about four or five hours. Jax said they'd stop in about an hour for fuel if we needed anything then."

"I'm ok. I can help, keeping busy helps." She told him, noticing he seemed a little hyper. That usually meant he was tired or hiding something. He'd been up with her most of the night so he was most likely just tired. "I'll walk over to the office and grab my computer and stuff. Be back in a minute."

"Wait, Allen will go with you."

Letting out a sigh, knowing there was no point arguing. "Fine." She waved for Allen to come with her as she walked out the door. Noticing he wasn't as talkative as normal she looped her arm through his, "You ok, seem a little quiet?"

"You've always loved that house in Charming. You think I'd like it there, in Charming?"

That wasn't what she had expected to hear. "Why? You thinking about transferring to SAMCRO?" They had stopped walking and sat down at the table outside her office.

"Just thinking, you know I love it here. It's my home, my family. I just need something different. I like the SAMCRO guys, and I have a feeling you'll be there more than here which makes it a little better too. Anyway, I was just thinking about it really. No real plans. I'll talk to Shep when he comes home."

She moved over to sit beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him. "Allen, you're a good man. Anywhere you are is lucky to have you. You do what makes you happy, make your life the best it can be. Just stay safe. If that means you'll be in Charming while I am, that's just a bonus for me. You won't have to babysit me there, hopefully." She laughed.

Tightening his arms around her and laughing too, "You probably won't have a babysitter there, but I bet Hap won't let you out of his sight very much."

"Yea, he's a bit protective." She said with a grin.

"A bit." He laughed. "I like him though. The fact that he wants to keep you safe makes him ok in my book."

"I love you Allen." She told him.

"I love you too Sweet M. Now let's get moving before CJ sends out a search party."

Getting her stuff and heading back with Allen, he was right, when they came back in CJ wanted to know what took so damn long. She looked over at Allen and he just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Good grief CJ, I'm tired, I walked slow. You could have went and got my stuff for me, you know, if you were a good guy." She teased him.

"That ship sailed a long time ago. Now get to work princess." He laughed.

They worked for the next hour coming up with some changes to help the run go a little smoother. CJ told her to call Jax to get some of the information off of the truck log that they would need. Dialing his number she waited for him to answer.

"Well, hey there darlin'. You sure you calling the right phone, there's a tattooed killer who might get jealous." He teased.

"You're a funny guy Jax, he'll be ok...I think." Melissa teased back. "I need some information from the logbook in the truck, gotta make some adjustments before we talk to you guys tonight." She could hear Chibs talking to Jax in the background, telling him he had somebody on the phone.

"Listen darlin' I'm gonna have to hand you off to get those numbers, I gotta take this call."

"Sure, no problem." She heard the phone being moved around and Jax told whoever got the phone to get the information. A familiar voice came through that made her heart beat a little faster. That sneaky Jax.

"Yea." Happy grunted.

"Happy, I need you to do something for me-" She began but was interrupted.

"Melissa?" He sounded surprised but his tone quickly changed, "I can think of a few things I could do for you."

She didn't even have to see him to know that he had that smug grin on his face. "I bet you could." She chuckled, "But, this is business, so get your mind out of the gutter."

He laughed, "We'll finish that later. What do ya need?"

She explained to him what she needed and he found it in the logbook. It took them a few minutes to get it all in order but it wasn't hard.

"Thank you." She told him. "Hopefully these changes we have will make the run easier. We'll go over it all later tonight with you guys."

"You feeling better, I heard you were sick most of the night."

"Jesus Christ, you all do gossip more than women. Can a woman have no secrets. Geez" She laughed and heard him grunt what sounded like a denial.

"Don't keep secrets from me." He told her in his, don't argue back voice.

"I won't. I feel ok, not great, but better than last night. I always need a few days to get over those shots, the getting sick, well that's never happened. Wasn't really my best night."

She could hear voices in the background talking to Hap. "Gotta go. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Ok." She said not realizing he had already hung up. Her brother Loken always did that too, impatient men.

Thinking of Loken she sent a text since he probably wouldn't answer. _Love u & miss u._

Moving back over to CJ they got back to work and stayed busy until it was time to let the guys know what changes had been made.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat down in the room Juice was in, he was tired, it had been a long fucking day. It was made even worse having to to stay at another disgusting motel. He looked around at the SAMCRO guys, Shep, and one of his cousins, they looked just as tired as he felt. They had worked their asses off.

Juice had the computer set up and was talking to CJ, they could see almost the whole El Paso clubhouse bar.

Hap heard Melissa's voice before he saw her, just hearing her made him hard. When she finally came into view he realized he missed seeing her, not just fucking her, hell that couldn't be a good sign. She was talking to Allen and hadn't noticed that the video feed was on, he liked seeing her when she didn't know they could see her. Damn, she was beautiful. Hearing CJ talk she got up and came over to him.

"Hi, guys." She smiled and sat down.

He watched her as she worked with CJ and Juice, she'd add to the conversation with everyone when it was needed. She'd met his eyes once and he raised a brow at her, she just grinned at him and went back to work. A few minutes later they had stopped, needing some kind of paper form to scan for Juice.

"I think I have some in my room on my desk, if not CJ has some on his. Be right back." She stood up and walked off. Happy had to admit he liked watching her ass as she left.

She'd been gone for more time than it should have taken to get a piece of paper even if she had went to both rooms. He was getting ready to say something when Juice asked, "She get lost?"

"Son of a bitch! She went to my dorm." CJ stood up and went to turn around but stopped when they heard the door from the hall slam open. "Fuck, Shep I told you she'd pitch a fit." CJ griped as he rubbed his head in frustration. Hap looked over at Shep who had the same look as CJ.

Melissa had a box in her hand and even from a distance she looked furious. By the time she was close enough for them to see her face you could see that she was barely keeping a grip on her anger. Her eyes were almost black as she glared at CJ and the computer. When she got to the table right in front of CJ that they been using, she swept her hand across it knocking the glass pitcher and cups to the floor breaking them.

Holy shit she was mad, Hap thought. He leaned forward a little to watch. He noticed everyone else around him had too. Except for Shep who looked a little uneasy. Looking back at the screen when she started to talk.

Slamming her hand down on the table she left the note from the box there, and pointed at CJ and the computer, "So, who's going to explain this to me?" She demanded. And then, she dumped out the tools that were inside.

Taking a deep breath before talking, CJ held up his hand, "Melissa, calm down. It was on your desk this morning when I went to your office to get our stuff-"

"And you didn't think I had a right to know!" She yelled at him.

"It wasn't like that, we just didn't want you to worry. It's just some damn random tools and a threatening note."

"We! So all of you knew?" She glared at all the guys there with her and at the computer at all of them. "Everyone thought it was ok to just keep it from me, I had no right to know?"

Shep leaned forward, "Melissa,-"

"No, you don't get to talk Shep. I know you made the decision, and no one else thought enough of me to even think I was capable of handling it!"

Happy watched as she yelled at them all, it hit him that she included him in that group. She was pissed at all of them. He still thought they'd made the right call. He watched as a man came from the hallway door, he was only wearing jeans. Who the fuck was that? And, why was he half naked and heading towards Melissa?

Tig leaned over and whispered to Shep, "Who's the stud? Another cousin?"

He watched Shep shake his head no, "No, he's not a cousin."

Happy got a little pissed as the guy put his hand on her arm to get her attention and she didn't even flinch. If the asshole wasn't family, who was he and why was the fucker touching her. He was the only one who could touch her!

"That's Auggie, the doctor." Shep told them.

That was the doctor! Hap had just assumed the doctor was a fat middle aged man, not somebody who looked like that. Her voice snapped him back to the screen.

"Don't even try it Auggie, you knew too I bet." She watched him. "That's what I thought." She went to smack his hand off and one of the club sluts stepped over to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't you fucking touch him." The slut yelled.

Every man on each end of the computer sucked in a breath because they could tell by how Melissa jerked her arm it wouldn't end well for the woman who grabbed her. Sure enough, Melissa jerked her arm back and grabbed the screeching woman by the hair on the back of her head and slammed her face into the table, blood flowing instantly. "Get your damn hands off me bitch. Apparently you don't know your place if you think you can come in here, talk to me like that and put your hands on me. I don't give a damn who you just fucked. Get out, now, or I'll give you another _friendly_ reminder." She glared at the bleeding woman who turned and hurried out of the bar. They heard Melissa mutter, "Stupid fucking whores." Happy was beginning to learn she cussed when she was pissed off.

Jax chuckled and they looked over at him, "Gemma and Tara are gonna fucking love her." They all nodded in agreement.

He watched as the doctor finally put a shirt on and sat down beside CJ. Melissa was still glaring at everyone as she picked up one of the tools she'd dumped out. "You asses thought these were random tools, huh." She held it up and then she stabbed it into the table.

"There's nothing fucking random about them." She started to pull the edge of her shirt up and Hap wondered what the hell she was doing.

"You see that one," She pointed at the one stabbed into the table, "Well, that 'random' one made these two scars." Pointing to her sides. He'd noticed the small scars but hadn't really thought much about them.

"Do you want to know how I know these tools are the ones that were used on me?" She said and stabbed the other two into the table. "Look on every handle. You'll find my fingernail marks where I tried to pull them out of my body. That's right, he left them there and I tried to pull them out."

"Melissa, we didn't know." Shep tried to talk to her.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you Shep, at the moment I don't want to talk to any of you. And no, you didn't know and never intended for me to know either. You were going to keep it a secret from me, like I'm a damned child. What else have you kept from me?" She yelled at Shep, not giving him a chance to reply.

Taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose, "I understand the situation I'm in, I have to depend on all of you to help keep me safe, to stay alive, and I can never be grateful enough for that. But, that doesn't give you the right to make decisions that concern me and not even have the decency to tell me at all." With that she turned around to leave, on her way out of the room she slapped another glass off a table and broke it. They heard doors slamming as she went through them and finally she must have made it to her dorm it was the last slam they heard.

They all sat in silence, no one really knew what to say. She had been furious. Happy admitted to himself that seeing her like that made him horny as fuck, he'd like to fuck her senseless while she was mad sometime. He was definitely going to have to remember to make her mad once or twice, he had a feeling it would be worth it. Shep was right, she was a handful. He always liked a challenge.

Tig stood up and grinned at him and everybody else, "Hap man, I think I'm in love with your woman. She's beautiful, smart, can bust someone's face, and she's a little crazy! Holy shit, she's perfect. I gotta go get a drink and smoke." Tig left the room laughing while Hap glared at him. The others just laughed.

"I think I may have pissed her off a little." Shep chuckled. "I'll give her a while to cool off before I call her. Might need to let her sleep on it tonight."

"Well, which one of you assholes is driving back to go back there and check on her." CJ teased them. "I'm not fucking going back there, I'd like to keep my balls."

Happy stood up with the others as they headed for the door. They joined Tig outside, standing around. Jax was staring over at the bikes thinking, "Shep, we got to get her outta there. Get her to Charming as soon as we can. She'll be safer there. It'll have to be done so that whoever is watching her won't know it."

"You're right. I'll talk to CJ and see what we come up with." Shep said.

It was about damn time someone decided to get her to Charming. Happy thought he was going to have go get her himself. He'd be able to make sure she was safe in Charming. Hap headed to his room. He'd give her little time before he talked to her, knowing she'd be pissed at him too.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Chibs stood with Jax after the others left.

"I like the lass."

"Yea, me too. She is kinda crazy, just enough to keep Happy busy." Jax laughed. "I figured it's best we get her to Charming before we're short two guys. Shep and Happy both have been a hair from turning around and heading back to El Paso, I can see it on their faces. Plus, I think whoever is after her is ready now, it won't be pretty either. Makes me nervous."

"You're right. I think she'll be a good match for Killer, I wasn't really sure if she could handle him at first, she seemed too sweet. Now I'm wondering if he'll be able to handle her."

Jax nodded, "Those are usually the best kind." He said thinking about Tara and grinning.

"I'll make some calls and see about getting her to Charming." Chibs told Jax as they headed inside.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for all the reviews! You all are so awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

Melissa slammed the door to her dorm. She thought about slamming it again just to make herself feel better, deciding against it she figured she'd made enough of a scene already. She was pissed off at all of them, every single one. A run is what she needed but she refused to leave this room and ask for a damned thing from those assholes. She'd make Allen or Auggie get up early and run until they thought their legs would fucking fall off. Jerks.

When she'd went into CJ's room to get a paper off the desk that's when she'd noticed the box with her name on it, and in the same handwriting as the first package. Seeing the tools inside, she knew immediately that they were the ones used on her. That was something you just didn't forget. And then there was the note. How could they hide that from her? What had they thought to accomplish? She knew she was getting close to having a night terror, it was creeping in on her slowly more and more each night. Is that what they were worried about? Did they think knowing about this package would cause her to slip over the edge? Fuck, they could be so stupid sometimes. She loved them but what they did wasn't right. It'd be lying if she said her feelings weren't hurt a little, they thought she was too weak to even handle that damn package.

She thought about calling and asking Auggie if the club bitch was ok, then decided against it. Her nose was broken, Melissa could tell when she heard it hit the table. Served the stupid slut right, she was new and needed to learn her place. Melissa didn't allow the club bitches to start shit on the floor, when that bitch had told her what to do and then touched her, that had done it. It was more reflex than anything to jerk away, grab the woman's hair and hit her face on the table. Oh well, shit happens. She didn't have to make a scene with the club skanks often, so they knew she meant business when it did happen. That was just how she liked it too.

A vibrating from her phone made her realize she had been lying on her bed for over an hour. Picking it up, she opened it seeing a message from Happy. She wondered if he'd just ignore the fact that she was upset and he was part of it.

 _U gonna need a reminder tonight?_

 _Maybe._

 _Do it now_

 _Or what?_

She didn't get a text back, knowing he didn't like to be told no, she'd probably pissed him off. Good. For some reason that thought lost its appeal real fast. She'd never been one for petty games. She'd call him when she settled down a little more. Her phone buzzed.

 _Call!_

Taking a breath and getting comfortable in the bed, since she wasn't going to run she just took some of her clothes off and slid under the covers. She was getting ready to dial Happy when the phone started buzzing again. This time it wasn't a message. Answering, she waited to hear his voice.

"Well, were you going to fucking call or not?" Happy demanded.

"Happy, I was getting ready to, I had to get in the bed."

"You still pissed off."

"I'd like to say no I'm not. That'd be a lie though." She told him. "I've calmed down a little."

"You were wrong, you know." He told her.

That didn't help her calm down, "How so? You don't think I had a right to know."

"No, not that. You said, no one thought enough of you to tell you. That's bullshit. Keeping you safe, that's what was being done."

"So, I know that you knew too, you told me not to keep secrets from you, but it's ok for you to do it?" She challenged him.

"It wasn't a damn secret. I didn't want you to know because it would fuck with your head, just like it was meant to, and it did." He sounded a little pissed. "I won't keep shit from you that you need to know. The others, well, what they do is their fucking business, not mine."

Melissa thought about what he was saying, he was probably...mostly right. She didn't know if she'd tell him that though, he'd just be all smug about it. It made her feel a little better hearing him say he wouldn't keep stuff from her.

"What did you mean, those things were meant to mess with my head?"

"If they do shit to mess with your mind, you're too busy thinking about that and they have the upper hand. It makes you distracted, scared, an easy target, you won't react as quickly if something happens."

"Do you do that to people?" She asked, not really expecting him to answer. She knew what he did for the club, same thing her brother did for the El Paso club.

"Sometimes." He answered. "That bother you?"

"No, not really. I've spent my life with the club remember, I know what you do. Same thing Loken does. I came to terms with stuff like that a long time ago."

"We good, or you still pissed at me?" He wanted to know.

"We're good. I'm still a little upset in general, I think it made me mad that everyone assumed that the tools meant nothing. But Hap, to me they weren't random, they meant something. I don't know really how to explain it. It just bothers me that everyone thinks I'm so weak."

"No one thinks you're weak. It's just our job to protect you." He told her.

"My granddad always told me that it was their job to protect me, but also, their job to make sure that I was strong enough to protect myself when they couldn't."

"I didn't say you couldn't protect yourself. You've proved that you can. Like I said, it's our job to protect you. When you care about people you protect them." He stopped talking almost immediately and made a soft coughing noise.

Melissa knew Happy hadn't meant to say that last part. At least not out loud. She had noticed that when he said things that he probably hadn't meant to or he was uncomfortable, he made that coughing, clearing his throat noise. Like he was trying to cover it up, almost embarrassed. Smiling that he had said he cared, she pretended she didn't hear it. Growing up with all men, she knew he was a lot like her family, if you push too hard they fought hard to deny it, even if it was true. Changing the subject was the best bet, for now. She was getting ready to when he beat her to it.

"So, did you break her nose?" He asked in an amused voice.

"The club slut, yea. I heard it crack when it hit the table. She had it coming, needed to learn her place, and she put her hands on me." She told him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell no sweetheart, thought it was kinda hot." He teased

"Are you serious?" She laughed. "Good grief...Men."

"Never said I was perfect." He defended himself.

"Yea, well, who is." Melissa thought about what she had to say next, "Today was a rough day. Those shots always make me sick for a couple days after I get one, and my little episode earlier, I guess I could've handled that a little better. Your day any better?"

When he answered she could hear that he was tired, "No, worked our fucking asses off dealing with bullshit problems. Tomorrow should be smoother."

"It should be, the changes we made will help." She told him.

Melissa got up and made sure her door was locked before taking the rest of her clothes off and getting back in bed.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy listened as Melissa moved around, it sounded like she was checking the locks on the door. She told him to hold on for a minute and he heard the phone being put down and then picked back up.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked her, her soft voice had relaxed him, making him feel how exhausted he was.

"I was getting in bed."

"Anybody staying in there with you tonight?"

"No. I don't feel like talking to any of them. It'll be fine, they're just next door and down the hall." Her sweet voice sounded a little pissed when she mentioned them.

"You gonna stay pissed at the guys for long?" He could tell the question caught her off guard because she let out a sigh before answering.

"The boys here, maybe a little, because they're here with me. Shep, I won't stay mad at him while he's on a run. I don't want him to be distracted and put him or you all at any risk." She took a breath almost like deciding what to tell him next, "I love my family, when they are away I never know if it's the last time I'll see them. If something were to happen I wouldn't want the last thing between us to be hurtful. I know that probably sounds stupid to you. It's just my thing I guess."

"I don't think it's stupid." He really didn't. Happy wondered what it'd be like to have her care for him like that. He pushed that out of his mind, he didn't do shit like that.

"How much longer before you all get to Charming?"

"Day after tomorrow, if we stay on schedule. A few days there and then the run will head up north. Then we'll come back down."

"So, you'll come back to El Paso with the others?" She asked him softly. It was the closest she had came to asking him if he'd planned on coming back to see her.

Happy had known that there was no way he could have stayed away. He didn't tell her that though. He also didn't tell her that they had decided to get her to Charming, the details weren't in place, so that meant it wasn't a damn secret either. His body got that tight feeling of anticipation when he thought about her being in Charming, with him.

"Yea sweetheart, I'll see ya soon, you got some paying up to do for all the pain and suffering I've had to endure because of you. And, I had to fucking call you tonight because you ignored the reminder." He smirked at what exactly he planned on doing to her.

"I might be persuaded to pay up. I know how you love to make deals." She snickered.

"There's no fucking _might_ about it. You're paying up." He growled. "Now, I think there's something you need to tell me."

"And that would be what, that you're a bossy, arrogant, greedy man. Sweetie, I think you already know all that." She teased him.

"Teasing bitch. Say it." He grinned, liking that she teased him. Not many people had enough nerve to tease him, much less a woman.

"Goodnight Happy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She told him.

"Goodnight Sweet Melissa." He hung up and laid the phone on the table.

Leaning back against the headboard Happy thought about what Melissa had said tonight. He'd noticed that he talked to her more than most people; normally he was pretty quiet, unless it was with his brothers sometimes. She was easy to talk to, even made him laugh, he liked that. Knowing that she could be a little crazy didn't hurt either. And, Jesus Christ did he want to fuck her. He went to sleep thinking about all the things he planned on doing to her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa got up early, she'd hardly slept any last night. She really didn't know how much longer she could go on not getting any sleep. That thought terrified her, she knew what would be coming next. Deciding to get her run over, she went to wake up Allen or Auggie. When she got into the bar, Allen was already waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Sweet M, you looking for someone." His smug look made her laugh.

"Smartass, we running or talking?' She asked as she went by him to the door.

Heading out, they decided to take one of the older service roads that was on the back side of the property. About half hour into the run they heard a vehicle, Melissa was up in front of Allen when she heard him yell her name. Turning around she saw that the truck had stopped and three men were out and running at them. One had a gun out shooting at Allen while the other two ran in her direction. Allen had pulled the gun from the strap on his side and fired at them. He hit the one with the gun out, she knew by the way he hit the ground that Allen had killed him. In the process a bullet must have hit Allen because he had blood all over the front of his shirt before he fell to the ground.

Oh god please don't let him be dead was all she could think as she turned and slid to a stop beside him kneeling down.

"Allen!" She screamed. When he tried to speak, it was obvious how much pain he was in. He kept trying to say something.

She saw the two men getting closer, they were big. Knowing that they had come for her, she scrambled to think. Looking down at Allen, his breathing was shallow and he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Run." Allen whispered. Looking at him, she couldn't leave him. Not like this.

"No, I won't leave you here." She cried, tears threatening to fall. She went to get the gun that she had on her side. Holding it up she tried to aim at the closest man coming her way. Both men saw her gun and were moving to avoid staying in one spot as they moved closer in on her. She fired at one but the man just sneered and jumped to the side avoiding it. Trying again, she only hit him in the leg, that didn't seem to even phase him.

Feeling Allen's hand pull her wrist, she looked down at him.

"Run. Now. Don't stop." He coughed and shoved her. She had to listen, it was her only chance.

"RUN!" He gasped.

Standing up and running in the only direction that was open, between the two men, she thought she'd made it by when a hand jerked her arm back. She fell back and the man grabbed her by the hair trying to drag her towards the truck. The other one ran at her trying to catch the hand with her gun in it. Pressing the trigger the shot hit his arm, barely. This pushed him back and he fell into the one dragging her by the hair.

She hit the ground the same time as the two attackers did. Her gun fell out of her hand as a large hand slapped her across the face.

"You're not getting away this time bitch!" The one that she had shot in the leg and arm screamed at her. His hands going to her throat and squeezing.

Trying to gasp in any air she could, she jerked her knee up and connected it to his balls. Instant pain made his face screw up in agony. It gave her enough time to scramble onto her hands and knees and barely move away from him before the other one grabbed her ankle.

Pulling her across the gravelled trail she could feel the skin on her hands and knees ripping and tearing from trying to resist. Her hand finally slid across a tree root enough that she could pull herself to a stop. The sudden stop threw the man dragging her off balance long enough for her to get her feet up under her and stand up.

Not stopping to think she lunged for her gun on the ground, picking it up and starting to run. She didn't have to look behind her to know that the one who wasn't shot was close behind her, his footsteps were all she could hear pounding in her ears.

"Stop now you goddamned bitch! I'm gonna get you!" He screamed.

Hearing a gunshot, she was afraid to turn and look. Afraid the man behind her would catch her and afraid that the other man had shot and killed Allen. All she could do was run.

She ran blindly until her lungs felt like they would explode; ran when she could barely see because of the tears falling from her eyes; ran when her body screamed to stop. The whole time she could hear him behind her close enough to see her but not close enough to catch her. The terror was overwhelming, panic clawed at her mind. She blindly kept running.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and the guys had pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned park to wait for one of the Irish contacts. It had been a long fucking day, again. At least they were only about four or five hours from the warehouse in Charming. They just couldn't seem to catch a break on this leg of the run. Getting off his bike and following the others over to a group of picnic tables, the all stood or sat around.

Hearing Shep, Hap looked up to see what he was saying. "I've got like ten missed calls from CJ."

"Yeah, I've got some too." Jax told them as he looked on his.

Hap got his out, opened it and there on the screen it told him he also had missed calls from CJ. What the hell was going on? Something was wrong.

By then Shep was dialing CJ waiting for him to answer. They all stood around Shep listening. No one said a word, they knew whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. Happy's stomach tightened with anxiety, heart starting to steadily beat harder.

Finally, CJ came on, "Shep, have you talked to Melissa today?" He demanded.

"No, I was givin' her time to cool down from yesterday. I tried this morning and it went to voicemail. What's going on?" Shep asked.

"She's gone!"

"What the fuck do you mean, she's gone?" Shep voice was louder now.

Hap felt his stomach clench and watched as the others only stared at Shep as he began to pace.

"Her and Allen went out for a run this morning, the back service road." He took a deep breath.

"Shep, Allen was shot. Auggie's got him in surgery now. Don't know if he's gonna make it or not." CJ sounded like he was barely holding it together, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Some of the guys in the clubhouse said they watched them leave to run, we just assumed they'd came back. When lunchtime came, we realized they hadn't came back. We rode out to look for them. Found Allen on the back stretch about three miles out. He'd been hit in the chest a few times and was barely conscious when we got there. Said there was a truck come up on them, three guys got out, headed for Melissa. Allen killed one, the one who shot him. Melissa got one in the leg and maybe in the arm."

"Keep going." Shep demanded when CJ stopped for a second.

"Allen told her to run, the two caught her and had her down on the ground. He said she fought hard until she was finally able to get off the ground and run. One took off on foot after her, the other one shot Allen again then got in the truck following after Melissa and the other guy. He said she was running, but he must have passed out after that, it's all we got from him."

Happy felt like he'd been punched in the stomach and his mind was starting to race. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, looking over at Tig, he could only nod and force himself to take a deep breath.

"I sent the guys out in both directions she could've went. We got nothing. The truck couldn't have followed long though, the road's too narrow. Either she kept going or they got her before then." He cleared his throat, "Shep, I think the only way she could have went was towards the Barrens."

Happy didn't know what the Barrens were but from the look on Shep and the guys from El Paso faces, it wasn't good.

"You had any contact from Creagan or anybody else since then?" Shep asked.

"No, I've kept the computer on, in case they try the video feed again. Phone lines are clear too. The dead guy had one of the gate keys and a key to Melissa's office on him, had to've gotten it from somebody in the club."

"Goddamn, what the fuck are we gonna do? Keep the guys out looking, it's gonna be dark soon, can't do nothing after that if she's on the Barrens. I'll make some calls, gotta get ahold of Loken. Let me know when you find out anything about Allen." Shep told CJ, the two talked for a few seconds more before hanging up.

Hap watched Shep run his hand over his face and sit down breathing deep.

"What can we do to help?" Jax asked.

"I don't know man. I'm too far out to head back, wouldn't get back in time to do anything. I'll make some calls, give it a couple hours to see if CJ and the guys come up with anything. After that I gotta figure out what to do." With that said he got up and walked off. Nobody followed him, they understood he needed some time alone.

Almost as an afterthought Happy asked the El Paso guys, "What the hell is the Barrens?"

"Huge area of land, starts as desert and goes to the edge of the mountains and then straight up. The club property borders it, so at least she and the guys that run with her are familiar with most of the trails on our side. Lot of cartels hide their shit in there though, makes it tricky to get around. If she even made it that far." Randall told them.

That last remark pissed Happy off for some reason. Not wanting to start anything over the comment, he walked over to his bike and sat down. Jax had walked over to join Shep and they were bent over Jax's phone talking. Chibs and Tig headed over to him.

"You ok man?" Tig asked.

"I'm fine. It's not like she's my Old Lady or something." Maybe saying that would ease some of the anxiety he felt. But his mind screamed that she was his, how dare he deny it.

Chibs just stared at him, "Are ya fuckin' jokin' brotha? Ya laid claim to her tha day we found her on tha side of tha road. And, every day since then. Ya know it, just won't man up and admit it." Shaking his head he turned and went back to the tables.

Tig shook his head in agreement and followed Chibs. Were they right Hap wondered, that first day when he stepped out of the van and she had looked at him his body had reacted instantly. That and the fact that he felt the need to protect her from the very beginning were things that had never happened to him before. Taking the toothpick out of his mouth and throwing it to the ground, he couldn't think about that shit now. He walked back over to the others to avoid it.

Hap sat down next to Chibs who looked over and nodded at him, returning the nod, the two sat with everyone else. All they could do now was wait. Everything in Hap screamed to leave, go find her, he was all about taking action not waiting. He didn't move, couldn't move.

Shep finally came back and sat down on the other side of him. The look on Shep's face was how Hap felt. How much more could she take before they broke her?

* * *

 **-xx-**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews! You're all so great! This was a long chapter, I could have divided it into two but you've all been so great, I just left it one long one. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

Melissa slowed down, looking for a place to stop. She'd been running and moving for hours now. The fucking man was still behind her, at least she'd put a little distance between them. She just couldn't seem to shake him, being exhausted didn't help either. Everything on her hurt, what didn't ache was scratched from running through the woods. That shot Auggie had given her was still making her sick, she'd lost count of how many times she'd had to stop and throw up. Now it was just dry heaving when the feeling of throwing up hit her.

She'd been so panicked when Allen had told her to run that she hadn't realized she was out on the Barrens until it was too late to turn back. That would have put her right in the mans path. The first time she had thought she'd lost him, she felt a slight easing of the panic until she realized he had only stopped to get high. She knew it had to be Meth, he was moving too fast for it to be anything else. The panic returned along with a whole new level of terror, he wouldn't get tired if he was using that shit. Her only comfort was that she knew these trails, she just had to calm down enough to think. Touching her gun for reassurance and her pocket with the phone inside it helped, not much, but enough to make her stand up and move again.

It would be dark soon, she'd try to call somebody then. Now she needed to get as much distance between her and the man catching up to her. Trying to keep her mind only on what she was doing right at the moment and what needed to be done to stay alive was hard. Allen, her brothers, cousins, even Happy, were all on her mind. Pushing it all back, she tried to think of anything that would help her and ran.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and the guys had not left the tables since they'd found out Melissa was missing. It had been hours now. Calls had been made, Shep and the El Paso guys called everyone that they thought could help in El Paso, Hap had called trying to get Loken or Quinn, Jax had made calls to his connections to try and get info on Creagan. They all came up with nothing. It was a fucking disaster. He was full of rage and had no way of relieving it.

It had just gotten dark when Sheps phone buzzed, flipping it open without looking he answered, "Yea."

Hap let out a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding when he heard the voice on the other line. Every man there froze, almost as if they moved she'd be gone.

"Shep." Her tired voice came through.

"Sweetheart, where are you? Are you safe, hurt?" Shep wanted to know.

"Is Allen dead? I'm not really safe. I don't know how hurt I am, nothing major, that shot Auggie gave makes me throw up every few minutes." She paused, "Shep, I fucked up, really bad. I was so panicked that I just ran, I didn't realize I was on the Barrens until it was too late to turn back."

Happy listened to her panicked voice, hands clenching and unclenching. There wasn't a damn thing he could do to help her, that thought made his stomach drop.

"Where are you now?" Shep asked.

"Bottom of the first range. Can't take the trail around, the man behind me's too fast. I'll have to go straight up the steep trail. I don't know if I can do it though, I'm exhausted. He's getting high right now, Meth I think. It's the only thing that's kept him moving so fast. I can see him when he uses the lighter."

Shep let out a breath, "Fuck, there's no way anyone can get down to you or come across to you either-" he was still talking when she interrupted him.

"Can you have someone pick me up if I can make it up to the top?"

"Are you serious?" He sounded shocked

"It's my only option. It's highway marker nineteen."

"Yea I guess, not a Son though. Whoever sent those assholes for you is probably watching them."

"Troy, can he do it? Their clubhouse isn't far from here, he'll keep me safe. I can't go back to our clubhouse."

"I'll get Troy. Are you sure you can make it?" He sounded worried.

"Honestly, no. But I don't' have any other options. I don't want to die, so I have to make it. It would usually take about forty-five minutes to make it on this trail, it's pitch black so I can't really see and everything hurts. I can maybe do it in an hour and a half."

Banks, one of the cousins stepped over to Shep and whispered in his ear and nodded.

"Troy's on his way. They'll be waiting for you. After that we're gonna get you to Charming." Shep told her.

"I've got about two minutes before I have to move. If I make it out of here alive tonight, I can be in Charming by morning. Have CJ call May."

Happy didn't like that she had said _if she made it out alive._ He tried to just focus on the fact that by in the morning she'd be with them.

"Allen? Tell me." They could all hear that she was trying not cry by her breathing.

"Honey, we don't know yet, he's still in surgery." Shep looked over at Happy and Hap pointed to his gun. "Happy wants to know if you still have your gun."

"Yes, only two bullets left though." She told them.

He leaned forward, hating what he had to say next, "If you can't make it, wait until he's close enough to you before you shoot, so you don't miss. Chest, face, neck, that's where you aim." Taking a breath and ignoring the others looking at him, "Be careful." He nodded at Shep that he was finished.

Shep took another deep breath too, "Ok sweetheart-"

"I gotta go Shep! I can't see his lighter anymore, he's moving! I love you so much!" There was only silence after that.

Happy, Shep, and the others just stared at the phone. They all knew that her telling Shep she loved him was in case she didn't make it. He swallowed hard and watched a few others do the same. Now the waiting started damnit.

Shep took one of the phones that one of the cousins handed to him, talked to what must have been the Troy that they had needed. When he was finished, he dialed CJ told him what was up and to call someone named May. As soon as he was done and had given the phone back, he ran his hands through his hair.

"She's gonna make it." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"Who's Troy?" Jax asked.

"Grim Bastards president, Melissa and his sister Kara have been best friends for years. He's a good guy, she was right, if she can make it to him, he'll keep her safe until we can get her out of there."

Jax nodded, "After she makes it to him, we're leaving, let's get to Charming. We need to get back, nobody's gonna be able to rest anyway after this." Pointing at Juice, "Call CJ see if anything needs to be changed. Tell the prospects to get ready. We roll out when we know she's safe."

The guys walked off to help get everything ready, leaving Happy and Shep sitting at the table. Sitting in silence until Shep cleared his throat.

"You talk to her last night?"

"Yea, she was pissed at us. After a while she calmed down enough to be reasonable." Hap told him. "She's stubborn."

"You got that right. Kara, Troy's sister, she's as pretty as Melissa and those two together kept us on our game for years."

Happy let Shep talk, it seemed to keep his mind off of how slow time seemed to be passing. And, he needed that too. She better make it.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa ran, the man ran faster. He was getting closer and closer with every step. The trail was steep in places, she'd fall down and have to crawl and claw just to get back up. She lost count of how many times she had to do that, so much that she'd lost feeling in her hands and knees.

Wishing she knew how much more she had to go didn't help, it was so dark she couldn't see any of the familiar markers to tell her where she was. Hearing the mans labored breathing behind her made her panic and lose her footing. Scrambling to get her balance back gave him time to almost be close enough to touch her.

Her body was screaming to stop and it was all she could do to keep going. As she turned around a small curve she thought she saw lights, please let it be lights she kept repeating. The trail started a steady climb up again and it was there again as she reached the top. Lights! And men standing in front of their motorcycles! At that moment when she thought it was all over a hand grabbed her from behind jerking her back.

Turning in the opposite direction as she started screaming, the mans hand lost its grip. Hearing a deep voice she recognized start yelling at her to get down, now, she fell to the ground and covered her head with her arms. She knew what was coming next. Gunshots rang out around her and she felt the mans arm who had chased her hit her leg as he fell to the ground. Her heart was beating so hard it was hard to tell if the shooting had stopped.

Pounding boots were coming in her direction, it was one of the best sounds she'd heard in her life.

"Babygirl." That same deep voice softly called. Troy! "Sweetie, open your eyes. We need to get you outta here."

Moving her arms and looking up at the giant of a man, tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "Troy." She struggled to get up onto her hands and knees. He handed off his phone and leaned down to pick her up and carry her. Him touching her didn't bother her, he was like family, always had been, it was comforting to have him. Troy had just saved her life. Wrapping her arms around him, she knew she was safe finally. Hearing voices, scuffling, fists hitting skin, and a final gunshot made it clear that her tormentor would never make it to the top of the trail alive.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Listening to the phone in Sheps hand buzz, Hap's heart was pounding, this was it, they'd find out something. Shep turned it on to speaker, his hand was steady as he did it but, the tension was obvious in how tight his body was.

"We're here man, we're ready for her. Ain't seen nothing yet. It's been almost an hour and a half. Shep, I don't know of many who could make it from your place, all the way across the Barrens, and then up this range, it's a fucking haul-"

Hap sucked in a breath as they heard screaming, not just any screaming, it was Melissa. Then Troy was yelling for her to get down, gunshots echoed through the phone speaker. Sheps eyes were closed and Jax was holding the phone now. When the shots stopped all they could hear was yelling and men moving.

What the fuck was going on?

Troy's voice came on again, but he wasn't talking to them, he was talking to Melissa. When she answered he finally felt his stomach unclench. In the background they heard what sounded like someone getting beaten, then one more gunshot. That gave Happy a small amount of relief knowing they at least made the fucker suffer a little before he died.

"Shep, it's Remi, you there?" A different man asked.

"Yea, she ok?" Shep wanted to know.

"Troy's carrying her to the van, too shaky to walk, couldn't get up off her hands and knees. Don't know how bad she's hurt, too dark out here. I'm gonna look when we get to the van under the light."

"Thanks man, for everything."

"C'mon brother, you think we gonna let anything happen to our girl. Don't need no thanks, she's family. Kara would cut our dicks off if we let anything happen to her." Remi told them. They heard him talk quietly to someone else.

"Shep, Troy said we leaving now, May called, she'll need to leave the airfield soon as we can get there. And, it will take about four hours to get to Charming. We ain't got time for a doctor to look Sweet M over. You got somebody who can, when she gets to you?"

Jax looked over at Shep "Tara can. I'll call her and have her meet us at the clubhouse."

"Yea we got a doctor. I need to talk to Melissa." Shep said. The phone went quiet for just a few seconds.

Happy waited to hear her voice, the last few hours had messed with him. He felt anxious to the point where he felt he'd snap at any minute. Deep down he knew that the feeling wouldn't completely go away until he saw and touched her to make sure for himself she was ok. Her being in Charming with him was what he wanted. For now though, hearing her voice would have to do.

"I'm ok." She said, hardly loud enough for them to hear. "I barely made it, Shep. Without Troy and his guys…" Taking a shaky breath, "I'm ok."

"You did great. We gotta go now. I'll see you in a few hours Sweet M." Shep told her.

"Ok, see you then."

Following the rest of the guys as they headed to their bikes, Hap knew that they had to put an end to this Creagan fucker if this was ever gonna stop. He thought about anything to keep his mind off what Chibs had said earlier.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sitting in the small plane on the way to Charming was more tiring than Melissa had expected. She hadn't had a chance to clean up much, brushing her hair and wiping her face with a damp cloth was about it. And only that because May happened to have that stuff. Looking down at the shirt Troy had made Remi give her made her giggle, it had a huge Grim Bastards logo on it. Wonder how long it'd be before one of the Sons made her take it off. She really must be exhausted if that was what kept her entertained.

Melissa shifted in the seat, there just wasn't any way to get comfortable, pain throbbed in almost every part of her body. Looking down it was hard to see just how much damage there was because it was still dark and only the plane's dim auxiliary lights were on. She could feel the scrapes, cuts, and bruises that covered her hands, arms, and legs. Her cheek and lip hurt from the slap, it hurt to swallow so she assumed that there was bruising around her neck from the asshole who tried to choke her. Giggling again, she must look like a trainwreck in a Grim Bastards tshirt big enough to be a dress. Damn, she really needed some sleep if she kept giggling at the stupidest shit.

"You alright?" Troy asked her looking a little worried.

"Yea, I was just thinking that I probably look like a trainwreck, at best."

Troy and Remi laughed at her. "Only chicks think about shit like that." Remi said.

May turned her head to look at them, "So, I heard Sweet M has a new man." The small pilot let the statement sink in, "A biker, and not only that, A Son." She laughed.

The two men looked at her with wide smirking grins, "Well I be damned, it's about time you got a real man." Troy laughed, he knew what Melissa had been through with the attack and her rule of not dating Sons. His sister had the same kinda rule about club members, it bit her in the ass a couple years ago when she became Remi's Old Lady.

"CJ said he's the SAMCRO Enforcer, Sergeant At Arms, A Killer." May laughed after she said it.

"Babygirl, you didn't ever do things halfway." Troy grinned shaking his head.

"Geez, you guys are as bad as Shep and the boys." It felt good to have something to talk about to take her mind off what had happened today. Even if it did make her miss a certain tattooed man.

It didn't occur to her until just then that maybe Happy wouldn't really be too pleased about her being in Charming. Him coming to El Paso and Melissa being there was different. With her being in his territory what if he kept up his old habits, or didn't want her around, what if she had just been a passing novelty for him. She pushed the worry aside, having her own house in Charming would help if that was the case.

Leaning back and closing her eyes, she tried to rest for the next few hours, maybe the aching pain would go away some before she got there.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and Chibs waited at a small airstrip on the outskirts of Charming. Piney had met them there in the van. Jax and Shep had to meet with the Irish, no getting out of it. The others were at the the warehouse unloading. They looked around as they heard bikes pulling in behind them. Recognizing T.O. and some of his crew, Hap wondered why they were here as him and Chibs walked over.

"T.O. How ya doin'?" Chibs shook his hand and gave the Grim Bastard a hug.

"Good, surviving. Troy's my cousin, Remi his VP is his sisters Old Man. Troy called said they bringing Melissa to Charming." T.O. told them. "Said it ain't safe in El Paso for her."

"Ya know the lass?"

"Spent some time off and on in Texas with my family. Kara and Melissa, those two have always been thick as thieves. You got two girls that look like they do and as smart as they are, it was a full time job for their brothers." He laughed.

Happy listened to the men talk back and forth, his mind was on Melissa. Before he'd left the others Shep had pulled him to the side, they'd decided that even in Charming she couldn't be left alone. It had surprised Hap when he heard himself say she was staying with him. Shep had looked at him for a minute before agreeing.

A small plane came into view, it landed smoothly and after a few minutes the door opened. A small Asian woman with pink and black hair got out, next came a huge black man wearing a Grim Bastards kutte. He waited by the door and reached up while another set of arms handed Melissa out to him. The anxiousness that Hap had been feeling began to loosen slightly at seeing her. Even now his body immediately reacted to seeing her.

Getting closer he heard her telling Troy, he assumed, that she could probably walk. He didn't put her down, saying the doctor needed to see her first. Walking up to Happy and stopping, the big man stared at him, sizing him up. It pissed Hap off but he kept his expression blank, really wanting to take Melissa from him.

"Happy, Chibs, this is my cousin Troy." T.O. said, "That's Remi."

The men nodded at each other. Troy stepped a little closer to Happy.

"She goin' with you?"

Hap nodded, looked at Melissa and turned around heading to the van. Piney was waiting with the door open and Troy sat her in the seat. She leaned forward to hug him and he couldn't hear what they were saying. When she pulled back he could see that her eyes were wet with tears. The big man cleared his throat, nodded at Hap and Piney and walked off.

"You ok?" He stepped closer to her. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek where a tear had slid down. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't, not right now with everybody around.

She nodded at him.

"Piney's gonna take you to the clubhouse. Tara's there, Jax's Old Lady, she's a doctor, she'll take a look at you. We'll be right behind you guys." He noticed the shirt she was wearing, a damn Grim Bastards shirt. That wouldn't fucking work. He took his kutte and jacket underneath off, sliding one of his tshirts over his head he handed it to her. Pointing at the shirt she had on, he shook his head no.

She raised an eyebrow at him and grinned taking his shirt as he put his jacket and kutte back on. He heard her mumble with a laugh, "Bossy man." before he closed the door and walked over to the group of men.

"The asshole who was chasing her, wouldn't talk, but had a phone on him. Maybe it'll give you something." Troy handed him the phone. "She didn't sleep on the ride here, just rested a little. Could barely hold herself up she's so exhausted."

"Thanks." Happy nodded at him.

"You need me for anything just call." Troy looked at him seriously, "Take care of your woman." Then he walked back over to T.O. who was smirking at him.

Hap knew what the man was letting him know, that Melissa was family and if he hurt her that he'd have them to deal with too. For fuck's sake, did she not have any female family. How did he run across the only woman who had every man from here to Texas as her own personal bodyguard. People should mind their own goddamned business.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa and Piney talked on the way to the clubhouse, getting to know a little more about each other. She really liked him. He kept checking to see how she was doing, surely she didn't look that bad.

They pulled to a stop in front of an automotive garage that was connected to the SAMCRO clubhouse. Hearing bikes she watched as Happy and Chibs parked. Piney was getting out when he turned to her "If you ever need anything, you can come to me." Then he joined Chibs to go inside.

Her door opened and Happy stood there glaring at her.

"You gonna change the shirt or not?" He growled.

Taking a deep breath, she was a little embarrassed to even tell him why she hadn't, "I couldn't lift my arms up high enough to get this one off and I didn't want to ask Piney to help me." She sighed.

She watched a small grin appear as his hands went to the bottom of the shirt, as he slid it up he looked at the scrapes and bruises the grin fading from his face. When the shirt was off and he'd helped her into his own shirt, she started to move to get out of the van. Feeling his arms slide around her and under her knees he picked her up and shut the van door.

"Hap, you can put me down. I think I can walk." She complained.

"Hush, stubborn woman." He told her as he started to the clubhouse.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she didn't argue. It wouldn't have done any good anyway, once he made up his mind he didn't seem like the type to change it.

She leaned in and kissed his neck quickly and softly told him, "Thank you."

He hugged her a little tighter to his chest in reply as he went through the door. Across the clubhouse she could see a slim brunette woman talking to Chibs. She looked to be around the same age as Melissa, thirties. She was looking at Melissa, her eyes slowly traveling up and down her body.

Pointing at the table in the chapel that was covered Happy walked in and gently put her down. Not moving to leave the room.

"Hi, I'm Tara. Jax's Old Lady." She offered in a friendly voice.

"Melissa. It's nice to meet you."

"Let's have a look at you. Jax told me about what happened." She talked to Melissa as she checked for broken bones and areas that were damaged the most. The worst part was when her and Chibs started digging in the skin on her knees, hands, and a few other places to remove gravel that was embedded. Closing her eyes she laid still trying not to flinch as they worked, when they were finally done she sat up and noticed that Happy was still there.

"Ok, that should do it for now. You can take a shower and then put some of the cream on all the scrapes and cuts. I'll have to look again in the morning to see if everything is doing good." Tara told her. "You're a little dehydrated, which will make all the soreness and pain a little worse for the next couple days. Take some of the pain medicine I'll leave for you. I want you to stay in bed as much as you can. One of the guys can take you to one of the empty dorms here-"

Happy interrupted Tara, "She's staying in mine."

"Well fine. Make sure she rests, stays in bed." She looked him, then over at Melissa, "When's the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know, the day before yesterday I think." She told them.

"Jesus Christ, one of you two go make sure one of the prospects makes her something to eat."

"Thank you." Melissa told her.

"You're welcome. When I come in the morning we'll talk, get to know each other. Jax has told me some interesting things that I'd like to know more about." Tara told her.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

Tara turned and looked at Happy, "Make sure she gets cleaned up, eats, and rests. Got it."

Happy stared at her and nodded. Coming over to her he leaned down to pick her up again.

"Hap, I can walk. Really."

He didn't listen, carried her down a hall to a door and stopped. Putting her down gently he unlocked the door then picked her back up, kicked the door shut, then put her down in the bathroom. He reached over turning on the shower. Not saying a word.

Turning around and stepping closer, he put his hands on each side of her face, leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and looked at him, she couldn't read his expression, he seemed anxious.

"I'll help you get in the shower, you think you can do the washing or do want me to help?"

"I can probably do it. Thank you." She didn't want to be a burden so she'd have to do it. It seemed like he was avoiding being in the shower with her. She wouldn't push, she understood she was invading his personal space and he may not like that.

"Ok, I'll get you something to put on and check on something to eat. I'll be right back." He stepped closer and helped her get his shirt and the other clothes off, barely looking at her the whole time. When he was done helping he turned around and left.

Shifting uncomfortably, not just from the pain but from embarrassment too, she stepped into the shower. The hot water helped ease some of the pain even though it stung the open wounds. When she was finally finished, she got out and dried herself off. Wrapping in the towel she walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stood propped against a dresser with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her standing in just a towel. He'd had to leave the bathroom after he'd kissed her. He'd been hard as a rock and all he'd wanted to do was take her clothes off and fuck her. Putting his hands on her naked body to wash her, he really didn't think he would've been able to control himself. She was in no shape for that, he felt like a piece of shit for even thinking it.

Picking up the tshirt he had gotten out for her he walked over to his bed and sat down, motioning for her to come to him. Watching her hesitate bothered him, he'd find out why she'd done it.

Stopping and standing in front of him, she took a breath, "Happy, look I know that I'm invading your personal space, if you want me to stay in a different room-"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I wouldn't have brought you in here if I didn't want you here." He told her, feeling a little pissed off at what she'd said.

"It's just, well in the bathroom, you seemed like you didn't want to be there, with me. I understand if that's the case, you can be honest with me. No lies." She shifted uncomfortably.

She thought he didn't want her. Reaching out and pulling her until she was sitting in his lap, he wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Melissa, I couldn't stay in there," He rocked his hips up slightly so she could feel how hard he was and watched her eyes widen in understanding. "I couldn't stay because what I wanted to do and still want to do to you, probably wasn't the best idea right now, with the shape you're in."

"What if I want you to do those things to me? We could be careful." She whispered. He could tell by the way she pressed her body to his that she was serious. Holy shit, she was gonna kill him. Did she have any idea what she did to him? There was no way he could say no when she whispered, "Please, Happy." against his lips.

Sliding his hand under the edge of the towel rubbing her thigh and hip, he pulled her all the way against him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her ass against him impatiently as she kissed him. How in the hell could he be easy and careful with her if she kept doing that! Pulling away he moved her onto the bed, took the towel off, and told her to lay down.

He took off his clothes and sat down beside her, not lying down yet. He looked at her, she'd been through so much and it showed on her body. Even with all that, she wanted to be with him, it made his chest feel tight with a feeling he hadn't felt before. Now wasn't the time for that though. Hap ran his hand across her stomach and up to her tits before he leaned down to kiss her, hearing her moan made him grin against her lips. Damn he'd missed her.

Happy had taken her slow, pushed his cock in slow and listened to her make those soft noises that pushed him to the edge of his sanity before he had quickened the pace. She'd pushed her pussy up and met his thrusts until he'd started to feel her muscles tighten around him, he'd pushed harder until she'd clenched around his cock cumming, he came hard a few strokes later. Holy shit, was all he could think.

Moving off of her and pulling up a blanket, he went into the bathroom and on his way out he picked up the food he'd brought in for her. He sat it on the table beside the bed and got in beside Melissa pulling her gently to him.

"You ok, we didn't mess anything up?" He asked her.

"I'm fine...Hap?"

"Yea." He was expecting her to ask him something serious.

"I'm gonna need more bullets for my gun." She gigggled.

Happy laughed and hugged her closer. "I'll take care of it sweetheart."

She was quiet for a little while and then he felt her body relax against him, she'd fallen asleep. He didn't move for a long time, just watched her sleep. When he was sure she was sleeping deep enough he wouldn't wake her up, Happy got out of bed. Going to his jacket he got out the phone that Troy had gotten off the dead asshole.

Opening it up and moving through some of the contents, he stopped when he read two messages. Picking up his own phone he dialed Shep who answered almost instantly.

"Hap, what's up? Melissa ok?"

"She's good, sleeping." He waited before what he said next. "I think I got something on Creagan."

"I'm on my way." Shep growled.

Happy got his clothes on and waited for Shep.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all for the reviews! Once again you all are awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Happy heard a low knock at his door and went to open it. Shep nodded and stepped in. He silently walked over to the edge of Hap's bed and leaned down, brushing some of Melissa's hair back he kissed her on the forehead. Looking at her for a little bit longer before he turned around and headed back to the door. Hap thought he would've felt uncomfortable at the depth of emotion that Shep showed for her, it surprised him when he wasn't. He knew that it was the same thing he'd needed to do on some level, see her and touch her, just to know she was ok.

They stepped out into the hall and Hap called for one of the prospects to bring a chair and sit outside the door in case Melissa woke up and needed anything. Walking out into the bar Shep headed to one of the tables that were a little off from the others. Chibs nodded to them, walking over and sitting down.

Happy took out the phone that Troy had given him, explaining whose it was and how he'd gotten it. Opening it and showing them the messages, they all talked trying to work out this new information. If it's what they thought it was, it could be the information they'd been needing for months. They just needed to check it out first.

"What do you think?" Hap asked Shep.

"I think it's a solid lead, we just need to check it out first. Gotta do it quiet that way no one gets wind of it. I'll have CJ run all the numbers and messages through his system, check to see if any any of those numbers can be tracked to a location. Maybe Juice can help."

"When he gets back I'll give him the phone and tell him to check up with CJ." Happy closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. Chibs nodding his agreement.

"Tara check her out, she doing ok?" Shep asked.

Hap nodded, "She's cut and scraped up, a little dehydrated, needs rest."

"We pulled all tha gravel out of everywhere it was embedded, that's gonna hurt for a while, there was a lot. Little bruising on her neck and face. She's a tough one, I'll give tha lass that." Chibs added.

"Yea, but she shouldn't have to be tough like that. Shouldn't have to fight for her life every time our backs are turned. It ain't right, especially if it's because of a grudge against the Sons. She's paying in blood for sins that aren't even hers, while I haven't been able to do a fucking thing about it." Shep ran a hand through his hair, sighing. They were all exhausted and hadn't been to bed yet since they'd got back to Charming.

Chibs stood up, "Let's all get some rest, ain't a thing we can do right now. We'll talk more later."

"Tell Melissa I'm gonna crash at her house, I'll be back in the morning. Or, if she's up to it you can bring her there, she'll need some of her clothes anyway." Shep hesitated a second, staring at Happy, "Happy you better take care of my sister. This is the first time that she's ever been left with anyone other than family, I'm struggling with it man. If it's something that's going to be a problem, tell me now and I'll go get her, take her with me."

Hap stared back at Shep, he realized what option her brother was giving him. He was telling him that if Happy didn't want her here with him for whatever reason, he'd take her with him. It shouldn't have pissed him off, but it did. Melissa was his, even if he didn't want to define exactly what that meant, to himself much less anyone else.

"No, she stays with me." He said with a hard look at Shep. Finally, the El Paso prez nodded. Hap stood up and Shep slapped him on the back before heading to the door.

Still feeling pissed off at what Shep had asked him as he headed back to his dorm to take a shower, he looked at Melissa sleeping after he closed the door. He did want her with him, in his bed and in Charming. Letting out a breath he went to get in the shower, he'd have to sort this shit out sometime, just not now.

Once out, he eased himself in the bed trying not to wake her as he slid his arm around her. Not waking up she moved next to his side and resting her head on his shoulder, she slipped her arm across his stomach. It crossed Hap's mind that she fit perfect against him. The shower had not helped much to get rid of the pissed feeling from earlier, so he tried to focus on his breathing to calm himself down.

"Happy?" Her sleepy voice asked. He hadn't even noticed she had woken up. Thinking he may have caused her some pain when he got in the bed he answered quickly.

"Yea."

"What's the matter?" She softly asked him.

He hadn't been expecting that and didn't really understand what she was asking him. "What do you mean?"

"What's wrong? Your body is tense and you've been taking measured breaths." She rubbed his chest while she talked to him.

Knowing she noticed these things didn't surprise him, he was learning that she was very observant of everything around her. The only question now was if he wanted to tell her why he had been pissed. He'd already started to feel calmer just hearing her voice as she talked. She spoke again before he could answer her.

"Don't keep secrets from me." She threw his own words back at him.

Shaking his head and making a slight laugh, "Shep wanted to take you with him back to your house, if I didn't want you here with me. Said you'd never been left with anyone except family." He let out a breath when he finished. Now that he'd said it out loud he was sure he'd sounded like a damn bitch, whining about how he felt. Tensing he waited for her to laugh or make a joke about it.

"I'm taking it, that since I'm still here in the bed with you, your answer may have been no." She turned her head slightly so that her lips met his skin and she kissed him softly while her hand still rubbed his chest. "He's right though, they've always been the ones to take care of me, look out for me. I've never let a man outside of them do it."

"Just me?" For some reason he needed to hear her tell him, it mattered to him.

"Yes, only you Happy." She answered honestly.

Hap nodded, his male ego swelling at her answer. He didn't know when it had happened but he noticed he had relaxed and didn't feel pissed off anymore. She must have felt it too because he heard her whisper more to herself than to him, "That's better," as she rubbed her fingers across his skin. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to do more than kiss her, keeping his eyes open though was becoming hard. Her soft warm body against his as her fingers rubbed his skin was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa rested against Happy as he slept, thinking about what had happened to her over the last twenty four hours. She mostly worried about Allen, wondering how he was since no one had told her anything new. Her body ached, everywhere. When Hap had pulled her onto his lap earlier her tired body had instantly responded to being so close to him. And, when he'd told her why he'd been so abrupt with her it had fueled her body even more. She'd wanted to have something to make her mind and body forget what it had just been through and Happy had offered it in a way that only he could. For a man who thrived on violence and seemed so high strung it never failed to surprise her that he was so calm and gentle with her when he thought he needed to be.

She knew that in the morning she would be the center of a lot of attention. Her brother and the guys would want a detailed account of what had happened while her and Allen had been out running. In her mind she went over the details as best she could without trying to get upset, she didn't want to wake Hap up. Also, Tara would be back expecting to check her over again and talk. Deciding now would be the best time to try and call to check on Allen she looked around for her clothes without getting up, not seeing them anywhere she assumed Happy had put them away somewhere.

Moving a little to get up she felt a strong arm tighten around her and a sleepy voice grumbled, "Where you going?"

"To find my phone, I want to check on Allen."

He didn't loosen his arm but with the other one he blindly reached over to the table beside the bed and felt around until he found what he was looking for. He handed her his phone and only slightly loosened his arm around her.

Taking that as her hint to not get up, she opened it and dialed CJ only to be sent to voicemail. She tried Auggie next who picked up, they talked for a while, she reassured him she was okay, that Tara had checked her out and Happy was making sure she rested. He told her Allen would be fine, but would have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. After agreeing to have Tara check in with him if she needed to and getting some sleep, she hung up. Happy held out his hand and put the phone back on the table. In the dim light she could barely see that his eyes were now open.

"You didn't pull away when the doctor touched you the other day. He's not family, you two have history?" His voice was a little edgy, almost jealous sounding.

Melissa bit her lip to keep from laughing; she was lying in the bed, in the arms of a ruthless killer in the clubhouse where he had probably screwed every croweater outside this door and he was asking if she had screwed Auggie. She could have been outraged that he'd even asked her, it wasn't any of his business, but she wasn't, she didn't have anything to hide. She'd never had that kind of relationship with Auggie, it didn't surprise her Happy would wonder about it. He seemed like the 'don't touch what's mine' kinda man.

"We grew up together, he was a club kid but knew he wanted to be a doctor, after medical school he came back. He's been the clubs doctor since." She answered, knowing that it didn't answer his particular question.

He made a frustrated noise, "That's not what I was asking and you know it." He tapped her naked skin, "Have you two been together like this?"

"No Hap, we haven't. But you should know that we are close, like I am to my brothers. After the attack I didn't want my brothers in the exam room when they had to do the female assault exams and pictures. I was scared to be alone so Auggie stayed with me, he knows details that my family doesn't." She let out a breath, "I hope you can understand that."

She felt him nod but he didn't answer. Not liking the silence or the strange mood that seemed to have settled in, she decided to play to his male ego a little, "Plus, I've never been attracted to him like that. He doesn't really do it for me." That did it, she felt him move to where he was leaning over her looking down at her.

"I do it for you." He smirked at her, moving his hand down her side and then back up to cup her breast.

Trying to keep a straight face, "Hmmm, maybe you should show me again, just so I can be sure." She teased him, not missing the slight chuckle that said he was up for the challenge.

"No can do, you're supposed to be resting." He said with a smug grin while his thumb circled her nipple.

"That's why I said you can show me. I can rest while you do all the work." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her pull him close enough to kiss her. Running her tongue along his lips it didn't take long before he had taken control and was kissing her deeply. Moving down her neck he kissed the bruising that had started, his tongue traced her collarbone and made a trail to her breasts. Taking turns sucking each one into his mouth while his hands rubbed along her skin causing her to moan and start to move to get closer to him.

He stopped, looked up at her, "Don't move, you're supposed to be resting." He said in a fake stern voice and a smirk. Trying to stay still only made her more aware of his touch.

His hands moved softly down to her thighs and he slid one over his shoulder and kissed the other thigh, moving closer to her center. When his tongue slid along her lips before finding her clit, she couldn't help shifting closer to his mouth and rubbing her fingers across his shoulders. It didn't take long before he'd brought her right to the edge of cumming, sliding his fingers in and out of her was more than she could take. Her body tightened and the orgasm that hit her was unexpected in its intensity. All she could think or say was, "Oh god Happy."

Hap slid up her body kissing as he made his way up to her lips. When he kissed her, she could taste herself on him, she could feel how hard his cock was as it rested against her thigh, this made her crave more.

"I want more." She said shakily as she rubbed herself against him, hearing him groan. "Please."

Reaching over to the table beside the bed, she heard a drawer open and he got out a condom, "You really aren't resting." He said as he rolled on the rubber.

"I'll rest after, I promise." She huffed and he chuckled at her impatience.

Gently she slid her legs around his hips trying to get him to hurry, he wasn't having it though, he pushed into her at a slow pace that made her groan. She was wet and his cock was hard, making for the perfect combination, he must have thought the same because he whispered in her ear how he loved how fucking wet she was. This time he moved slow, taking his time, bringing her back to the edge, it was fantastic.

When Melissa tried to move a little more than Hap thought she should, he'd put a hand on her hip and slow down. She tightened her inner muscles around him deliberately, knowing he could feel it, causing him to pause and glance at her. Melissa did it again and this time was rewarded when she heard him groan against her neck. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was getting pulled tighter and tighter waiting to snap. Her muscles began to clench around his cock and he increased his pace, his breathing was getting more erratic. When she finally came and her pussy spasmed around him, she could feel his cock throb as he came with a few final thrusts.

He rested his head against her neck, "Fuck, Melissa you've got the best pussy." He whispered, his voice full of male approval, while trying to catch his breath. Positioning himself so that he was lying along her side again and leaning up on his elbow to look down at her with that smug look, "I told you, I do it for you."

Stretching a little and rubbing her hands along his tattooed skin, she smiled and pretended to think about it for a second, "Yes, I think you do. You're more than welcome to remind me anytime you like." This earned her a kiss to the forehead as he moved to get up and go to the trashcan in the bathroom.

Getting back in the bed and pulling the blankets back over them, he told her again, "Now, you gotta rest," as he pulled her closer. Both of them tired enough to fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

A few hours later Happy was awake as Melissa was still sleeping. He knew she'd wake up soon because she was getting restless in her sleep; from what Shep had said she'd been trying to avoid having a night terror and the restless sleep was part of it. Thinking about earlier, he hadn't meant to ask her about the doctor, but, his mouth seemed to say shit before his brain could stop it. It shouldn't have mattered when she said that they'd never fucked, but it did. He was glad, he was okay with the doctor not having touched her like he had, if they were like family. Plus, she'd said she wasn't attracted to the doctor and he believed her.

He'd meant what he'd said about her having the best pussy, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Knowing she needed rest had barely even mattered to either one of them. In the past he'd never really been one to take it slow, he picked random, easy, available bitches, fucked them long enough to cum and then he was done. He didn't feel the need to touch them more than necessary, they'd been used up and passed around too much for him to want to do that. But with Melissa, he wanted to touch and kiss her everywhere, wanted to feel her skin against his, listen to her make those fucking sighs and moans knowing he was responsible for them. When he came, it wasn't like it had been in the past, it was harder and better. Jesus Christ was it better, half the time he could barely remember his own damn name. Hap guessed that that was one of the perks of having an Old Lady, if he ever decided to have one.

Feeling her fingers stroke back and forth across his skin, he knew she was awake. They'd need to talk about what had happened to her yesterday, he just didn't want to have her stop what she was doing. He tightened his arms around her making her look up at him, she lifted up and kissed him, then rested her head back down.

"Tell me about yesterday." He told her, feeling her body stiffen a little against him.

Taking a deep breath she started, told him the details he asked about and everything she could remember. Hap could feel her body shake slightly when she told him about some of the things, he knew she'd been scared he just didn't like how it made him feel knowing it. When she was finished they both were quiet, not saying much, each one lost in their own thoughts, but comfortable resting against each other.

"You guys will be leaving out in a couple days. Both you and Shep will be gone, who will be here?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll get it worked out in the morning. You gonna be ok while we're gone?"

"I'm sure I will. It's just new people, men, well they make me a little nervous sometimes." She sounded a little anxious. "I can handle myself, it's just that I hate having to make sure that they know my boundaries."

Hap hadn't thought about that, he'd make sure to take care of that for her. Whoever was looking after her would know from him that she was off limits.

Hearing his phone buzz he picked it up to see that Juice had sent a message that he was in the clubhouse. Sending a quick reply back, he got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. When a knock at the door sounded he told Melissa he'd be right back. Grabbing the phone that needed to be checked out he stepped out into the hallway with Juice.

Happy showed Juice what he'd found and what it could mean. He could tell that Juice agreed because he had that look on his face when they were on to something. Juice told him he'd get with CJ and figure out what they could right away and then let them know. After a few more questions and talking for a little bit, Juice headed off and Hap went back into his dorm.

Melissa was sitting up in the bed, eyes unfocused as she stared at nothing in particular, Hap knew that she must be lost in her memories so he gently eased back into bed. It took a little while before she realized he was there and even then her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Something the guy yelled at me yesterday, it didn't make sense. I couldn't figure it out then, but now, I think he was talking about the man who betrayed my brothers and the club, the one who raped me." She turned her wide eyes to him and he could tell that whatever she was trying to remember scared her. "He was calling him by name. I just can't seem to focus enough to hear it in my mind. It's right there, I just can't reach it." She let out a frustrated breath and rubbed her eyes.

Pulling her next to him trying to ease her mind a little, even though his was racing at what she had just said, "You're exhausted, try to rest, when you aren't so tired it will come to you." He reassured her, really he wanted to shake her and demand she try and remember.

Fuck, he thought. If she had heard that asshole calling the traitor by name, they were closer to ending this than any of them could have hoped for.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks again you all for the reviews and pm's! You are great!

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

Melissa came out of Happy's bathroom early the next morning to find him sitting in a chair at a small table across the room, he had her gun completely taken apart cleaning it. Each part was neatly placed in a line on the table, across from that was a very precise row of bullets to be put back in it. He was focused on what he was doing and didn't notice her approach him, she watched as he methodically worked and when he was done with one piece he'd put in line with the other pieces. She'd also noticed that his belongings in his dorm were also placed neatly in stacks and rows. The room was exceptionally clean and neat too. It seemed her tattooed killer was a little bit obsessive about some things.

When he finally looked up at her, she asked him with a smile, "Whatcha doing?"

"Cleaning your gun and making sure it's good."

"I could have done it."

"Not with your hands like they are. I'll do it when it needs to be done." He told her.

She didn't think that he caught what he'd said, implying that in the future he'd be doing it too. Melissa didn't point it out to him either. Walking closer and sitting on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well, thank you for taking care of it and me too." She meant it.

He nodded in reply, stopping long enough to pull her close and kiss her. She knew he was more on actions then he was words when it came to things like this and that was fine with her.

"Do you think I can go to my house today? I'm going to need to get some clothes, I can't wear your t-shirt all day."

Grinning at her, "Why not? I don't mind. Taking it off now is fine too." Knowing she had nothing on underneath.

Melissa was getting ready to answer him when there was a knock at the door. Hap had just finished with her gun and got up to open the door. Tara stood there waiting to be let in. She was holding a bag that Melissa recognized as hers from her house. Tara stepped into the room watching Happy place the gun on the table beside her phone. He touched Melissa's lower back and told her he'd be out in the clubhouse when they were finished. Nodding at Tara he closed the door on the way out.

"You know, I didn't really believe Jax when he told me about you and Happy. It is still surprising to see it though."

"Well to be honest, it kinda surprises me too, for a few different reasons." Melissa told her.

"Jax mentioned what had happened to you; that you didn't like people to touch you outside of family. Happy seemed to be the exception." Tara seemed to want to ask something, "He scares the crap out of me most of the time. I'm taking it that he doesn't scare you?"

"At times he does, but in general I feel pretty safe with him." She smiled at the doctor. "I like him."

Almost like she just remembered the bag in her hand she handed it to Melissa. "Shep sent this with me, said he found it in your closet and it was already packed. Hoped you could use what was in it. If not they'd take you over to your house today."

"Thank you."

"So how are you feeling? I'll take a look at everything before you change if that's ok?" She pointed to the bed as she said it.

Sitting down while Tara examined everything, they talked. Talked about what had happened yesterday, her first attack, how she'd met Happy and Chibs, and even how Hap had kissed her that first day. Tara was still shocked by Happy's behavior, considering that he'd never shown any interest in one particular woman in the past.

Finally she asked about Melissa's conversation with Jax about getting SAMCRO into legit business. When Melissa told her what she had done for El Paso and what she had planned for SAMCRO Tara's eyes teared up.

"You have no idea how important it was for me to hear you say that. I want Jax and the guys to be out of all the illegal shit, I can't have our boys growing up in this, the way it is now." She genuinely looked relieved, "If you need me to help in any way, let me know."

"I will. I've already started on a few things, I can get the rest going while the guys are on this next leg of the run. I've got a feeling I'll be on lockdown here for a while so you'll have to come and save me occasionally."

"It's a deal. Has Gemma came to see you yet? I figured she'd be here before me." Tara asked her.

"No, not yet. I've been expecting her though."

"Get ready, she's a force to be reckoned with. I think you'll do fine, just remember to keep some things to yourself where she's concerned. Gemma has a way of using things against people when it suits her." Tara warned her.

"Thanks for that, I'll be sure to."

"Oh and I talked to your Dr August before I came in, he mentioned the sleep issues and night terrors. I told him I'd talk to you about it if you needed to."

"Auggie's been worried. I'm maintaining right now barely, I know ones coming, especially since yesterday. Running and keeping busy helps to keep them away. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Have you considered just trying to let it happen?" She asked Melissa.

"I've thought about it, but they're almost as horrific as the actual attack was, it takes me days to get my mind back to a functional state. Right after the attack it sometimes took me weeks to recover. I'm just too scared to invite that kind of trauma, I'll fight it off as long as I can." She answered, not able to keep the slight edge of panic out of her voice.

Tara must have noticed too, she backed off, "Just let me know if you need anything. I'm going to head out to the bar before Bobby's muffins are gone. I'll tell him to save you one." She got up to leave just as there was another knock at the door. She grinned at Melissa, "And, there she is."

Tara opened the door and standing there was a tall, dark haired woman. She was beautiful in a harsh edgy way, you could tell that she was used to getting her own way. Her eyes went straight to Melissa sitting on the bed in Happy's tshirt.

"Gemma, this is Melissa. Shep's sister. And I will see you ladies out front." Tara closed the door on the way out.

"Hi darlin' nice to meet ya. Jax has told me quite a bit about you." Gemma said in a friendly but controlled voice.

"Nice to meet you too." Pointing at her bag, "Do you mind if I change real quick?"

"Go ahead sugar, I'll wait. You might want to make sure it's something loose, those cuts and scrapes aren't gonna be comfortable no matter what you wear."

Melissa walked into the bathroom and changed into a simple sleeveless dress that hugged her body stopping above her knees. It would have to do until her knees and legs healed a little. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail and sliding on some sandals that were in the bag, she stepped back out into the room.

Gemma grinned at her, "Well, I can see why Happy doesn't want to let you out of his sight. Smart man." She stared at Melissa for a minute, "You gonna be trouble?"

"I'd like to say no, but the best women are always trouble. But, well worth it." She grinned at Gemma causing the brunette to let out a loud laugh.

"Sweetheart we're gonna get along just fine." She laughed. "Plus, I heard you know how to keep bitches in the clubhouse in line."

This caused Melissa to laugh as she nodded her head. Gemma pulled up the chair that Happy had sat in earlier and pointed for Melissa to sit on the bed. The questions Gemma had were very calculated but not underhanded and Melissa answered them honestly. They spent the next while talking, getting to know each other before getting up to head out front.

Melissa dreaded what was coming next.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar talking to Piney when Tara walked up and sat down.

"How's Melissa doing this morning?" Chibs asked her.

"Pretty good considering what she's been through. She'll be sore until things start to heal up. I taped up a few places that probably should have been stitched up, we'll see how that goes. The lack of sleep bothers me more though, being in a new place with strangers won't help either. She's pretty, the men will try to be all over her and the way she feels about being touched, I'm sure it will be stressful."

"I'll keep close to her." Piney told them. "Won't let anyone mess with her."

Tara stared at Happy, "You think he's serious about her?"

"Tha day we stopped on the side of the road to help her, she got under his skin when he first layed eyes on tha lass, before she even spoke a word to us. Hap loves that woman and he hasn't figured it out yet." Chibs said. "From what I've seen they seem to be a good fit."

"That's what Jax said." Tara turned back to them, "Said she's smart too."

Chibs chuckled at the last part, "She's smart, enough to make Hap furious and not flinch when he loses his shit."

Piney and Tara both agreed that they'd have like to have seen that. All three made bets on how long it'd take Happy to put a crow on her and make her his Old Lady.

Tara knew she'd like having Melissa around, she seemed smart and seemed easy to get along with. She hoped they caught whoever was trying to hurt her soon.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Picking up his phone and dialing, he waited for Creagan to answer.

"You fucking idiot, you said she'd be easy to grab." He almost screamed. "Now I've got two dead guys and still don't have the goddamned bitch."

Clenching his fist the Son growled back, "I didn't expect her to fucking run. But, she's in Charming now at the SAMCRO clubhouse. Won't be much protection for her there. Leaving out for the rest of the run tomorrow."

"I've a fucking mind to kill you too, you said those fucking packages would work. I'm on my way to Charming by the end of the day. Gonna grab the bitch myself, don't care if I have to do it in broad damn daylight." Creagan sneered. "At this point I don't even give a fuck if you're there. You had your chance. Now we do things my way. Keep your phone close." With that he hung up.

Pacing back and forth trying to get his rage in check, he couldn't let Creagan be the only one to make her suffer. He'd have to come up with a plan fast to get her before Creagan snatched her, he'd waited too long to miss his chance of making the bitch pay.

Dialing again, he spoke into the phone, "You owe me, time to do something for me." He gave the man directions to where they would meet in two days.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat around the table with Jax, Shep, one of her cousins, and Tig. Chibs walked over to join them too.

"Tara check up on Melissa?" Jax asked Chibs. "Yea, said she's doin' okay, fixed up a few places, made her take some pain medicine. It should make her sleepy before too long. Gemma's back there now."

Jax shook his head, he'd known Gemma wouldn't waste any time.

Hap sat back and listened as they talked about what they needed to do at the warehouse to get ready for the next parts of the run. After that they asked him some stuff about Melissa and if she'd talked any about yesterday. He told them what he could, she'd need to fill in the details. Just as he was finished her and Gemma walked in. Hap watched as the men who were around the clubhouse that had not met her checked her out. It pissed him off. He knew what they were thinking as they openly stared at her. He wasn't the only one who had noticed either, Jax muttered, "Oh hell."

They all knew that since she wasn't officially someone's Old Lady, girlfriend, or wife, most of the men considered her as new pussy at the clubhouse. It didn't matter if they were scared of Happy or not. The only small amount of protection she did have, since Hap hadn't claimed her, was that she was a club presidents sister. Even that would wear thin after time. Hap watched her with his jaw clenched, he didn't notice the guys at the table had been watching him.

Tig leaned forward, "You know if you'd just go ahead and make her your Old Lady it'd put a stop to that shit before it even got started." He said with a smirk while the others nodded in agreement.

Happy just glared at them. Glancing back at Melissa, he watched her slowly scan the room. Her body didn't show her anxiety, but when she turned to them, for just an instant her eyes gave away her anxiety and panic. Then it was gone, replaced by relief when she started to come toward them. When her eyes met his the relief changed to confusion before she looked away. What the hell was that about, he wondered. Hap could still see the other Sons that were in the clubhouse staring at her and he glared at them.

Shep and her cousin Banks made a point to stand up and come around the table to hug her, making it clear to the fuckers staring at her that she was with them. For some reason that bothered Hap, he should've been the one making that point but he hadn't.

Melissa sat down, "Well, let's get this over with. You want me to start or do you have questions first." She asked and he watched her put her slightly shaking hands in her lap.

"Go ahead, start from the beginning. Don't leave out anything." Shep told her.

She took a deep breath and she stared at them while she started to talk. It didn't take long before her eyes lost focus and he knew she was playing it all in her mind as she spoke. People moved around the table and she never even noticed. She described the man driving the truck who had choked her, told them details about the other ones, what they had said, even that they'd called the traitor by name and she couldn't hear it in her mind right now.

They'd asked questions and pushed for answers when she was done and she answered each one. By the time they were finished she looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna go lie down, I'm tired now. If you need anything else I'll do it later." She stood up and headed back toward Hap's room, ignoring the men who'd leered at her earlier.

Going over a few things about what she'd told them. they were gonna have Juice check into it. Most of them got up to leave to head for the warehouse to help get things ready. Hap stayed in his seat, Shep got up and nodded in the direction Melissa had headed, "I'll come back later and check on her."

Hap nodded and watched Shep leave. Gemma walked up to the table and sat down across from him. This couldn't be good, he'd always thought she was a little scary in a crazy way.

"She seems like a good woman." Gemma stared at him as she talked. "I know what she's been through, how it makes you feel. If you ain't gonna do right by her and make sure all these fucking men know she's off limits, that she's yours, don't pretend you aren't the one responsible for throwing her to those wolves and making her fend them off herself. That's a shitty thing to do to her."

Happy just stared at her in disbelief.

"Think about it sugar, I know you wouldn't want her to get hurt because of your male ego. Even the toughest men keep their women safe any way they can." Gemma said as she got up and turned to leave.

"She's not my Old Lady."

"Darlin' she may not be, yet, but you know you can make it very clear that she's off limits. But that's your choice." She said as she walked off.

Jesus Christ." Happy muttered to himself. Could nobody just leave him the fuck alone about the Old Lady shit. Feeling pissed off he headed back to his dorm, when he opened the door he slammed it on the way in.

"You're not my Old Lady!" He told her loudly. Happy hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep on the bed, him yelling and slamming the door had startled her awake. Fuck, now he felt like shit.

Glaring at him with tired eyes, "I don't remember saying I was! I've asked you for very little and you know it! Don't yell at me like I've been making demands on what we are or aren't! Do you think I'm stupid, right now I'm just the woman you're fucking, who just happens to be a club presidents sister! You, you'll get a slap on the back for that! Me, the only thing that will keep anyone from calling me a whore or slut is the fact that Shep is my brother and they respect him!" She yelled back at him. Standing up she went to walk by him to the door.

"Melissa." He reached out and grabbed her hand as she was almost past him. Feeling her flinch but not paying any attention, "That's not true, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what, Happy? To come in here and yell at me, to accuse me of something I haven't even implied I was, because I'm pretty sure you meant to do that, or you didn't mean to be an asshole?" Jerking her hand out of his, he watched as she flinched again, "If somebody said something to you that you don't like, take it up with them!" Looking down at her hands she turned and went into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face as he tried to follow.

Stunned that Melissa had slammed the door in his face and that she'd yelled at him, he just stood there. It was then he noticed that his hand had blood on it. He'd grabbed her hand hard enough to make some of the cuts and scrapes bleed, that's why she'd flinched. He'd hurt her and she hadn't said a word about it.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, "Open the door." He demanded.

"No. Leave me alone." She huffed.

Not taking the risk of breaking the door down, he went and sat on the bed. He felt like a fucking asshole. Thinking about what she'd said as he sat there, he realized that he didn't agree with what she said. She wasn't just a woman he was fucking, it was more than that. Melissa was a lot of things and a whore wasn't one of them, he knew that, he'd cut out anyone's tongue who dared say she was. He'd made demands and she'd agreed to most, but she was right, she hadn't really made any demands of her own. Damnit, he had let his temper get the best of him and he'd fucked up.

Looking over at the nightstand he saw the packs of pain pills Tara had left for her. Two slots were empty and he remembered Chibs saying Tara had made her take them to help with the pain. No wonder she had fallen asleep so fast, that along with how tired and sore she was, and him waking her up yelling at her. He was a fucking asshole.

He'd wait a little bit, maybe she'd calm down and come out.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat on the bathroom floor, it was the only place she could stretch her legs out. Holding a cloth on her bleeding hand, she took deep breaths to calm herself down and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. She'd be damned if she let him see that he'd made her cry. Happy had scared the shit out of her yelling and slamming the door. It had taken her a minute to fully comprehend what he had said, but once the sleep had cleared from her mind, she'd been furious.

How dare he say that to her! She'd never pushed for anything from him, that didn't mean she hadn't wanted something more from him. Melissa just knew that it would have to be something he figured out on his own. She'd meant what she'd said too. It was only out of respect for her brother that people in the club didn't call her a whore or slut for sleeping with Happy. And, that respect for her brother wouldn't last long in another club. They'd view her as fair game, new pussy, theirs for the taking.

As she sat on the cold bathroom floor getting drowsy again from the pain meds, it hit her that she had started to have feelings for Happy. Groaning, she knew she was in trouble. She loved him. There was no way she was telling him either. He'd probably lose his shit for sure if he knew that.

Turning a little so she could rest her head on the side of the bathtub, she put her hand on her leg holding the cloth in place until it stopped bleeding. Everywhere was sore and she was so tired, closing her eyes, she thought about what she'd just figured out.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the bed, but it had been a long damn time. What the hell was she doing in there? How long did women stay mad for? He'd never had one long enough to know these things.

Standing up he went over to the door and knocked on it. When she didn't answer, he tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked, so he slowly opened the door expecting something to be thrown at him or her to yell some more. Happy wasn't prepared to see her sitting in the floor with her head resting on the side of the tub, asleep.

His stomach tightened when he noticed the blood soaked cloth her hand rested on and that her eyes even though closed looked like she may have been crying. It was his fault too. Leaning down and gently sliding his arms under her he picked her up, he was a little relieved that she didn't wake up. Hap didn't really know what to say to her.

Laying her on the bed, he checked her hand, Tara would probably need to make sure it was ok, it looked like it had been taped closed. He'd have to explain it was his fault, not Melissa's. Pulling a blanket over her, Hap smoothed some hair back away from her face, leaned down and kissed her. She may not be his Old Lady, but she was his Woman and for the first time, admitting that didn't make him panic. He'd make sure the fuckers here didn't mess with her or they'd have to deal with him.

Feeling his phone buzz he answered it. Jax and the others needed him at the warehouse. Not waking her up again, he went to the door and called for one of the prospects to come keep an eye on her in case she needed anything. Hopefully she wouldn't be so mad when she woke up.


	26. Chapter 26

I love you guys! You're the best! Thanks for the reviews. I have more to post in a day or two!

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

When Melissa woke up she knew she wasn't on the bathroom floor, Hap must have put her in the bed at some point. He was gone, probably club stuff. She really wasn't mad at him anymore, she'd noticed that he was very calculated, calm, and quiet when it came to everything, except his own emotions. That's when he seemed to speak first and think later, almost like a different person.

Growing up around her family had made her used to it but that didn't excuse Happy's yelling outburst today. She'd never been one to hold a grudge, that didn't mean that she'd allow herself to be treated like a doormat either. Maybe he will have calmed down a little when, if, he comes back.

Getting up, brushing her hair, and checking her hand, she slid on her shoes and opened the door to find one of the prospects sitting outside her door. When he saw her he stood up.

"Happy said if you needed anything to let me know."

"Ratt, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, Ratt, don't call me ma'am and I'm hungry so let's go out front. Maybe I can find something to eat." She told him as she started to walk down the hall.

"Are you sure you don't' want me to go get it and bring it to you?" He seemed a little nervous. "I mean, Hap said for me to do whatever you need."

"I need to get out of that room for a few minutes. Tell you what, you can sit right beside of me and then walk back with me when I'm done. Deal?" She knew how this worked, she was still doing what she wanted, but they felt like it was their idea. Sneaky, maybe. Necessary, absolutely.

"I guess that's okay." He told her, making her grin.

Out in the bar Bobby motioned for her to come sit next to him. When she got there she was getting ready to ask about getting something to eat when a man with wooden hands, and only a finger or two that was real spoke to her.

"Hi, I'm Chucky." And he held out one of those strange hands.

Awkwardly shaking it, "I'm Melissa."

"Gemma told me that you were staying back in Happy's dorm for a while. And anything you wanted was my first priority. You hungry, I can fix you something?"

"I am a little hungry, but if it's too much trouble just show me where and I can make myself something." She couldn't help looking at his hands while she said it. She heard Bobby snicker next to her.

"Oh, no problem at all." He held up his hands. "These work pretty good, Gemma got them online for me. Now, what does the pretty lady want to eat?"

Smiling at him, she thought she was going to like him, "Surprise me." That seemed to make him happy. He nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

"Bobby, what happened to his hands?"

"Long story." He laughed and looked over at Ratt next to her. "Go find something to do. When she's done she'll let you know." The prospect thought about it for a second before he walked over to join some of the other members across the bar.

When Ratt was gone Bobby turned to her, "Everything okay? Couldn't help hearing the yelling and door slamming coming from back there earlier. Didn't sound much like you resting."

"Yea, I think so." At least she hoped it was. "Big man, big temper."

"Sounded more like your temper." He laughed.

Melissa just smiled and shrugged at him.

"Just give him time, he'll figure it out."

Chucky came back out carrying a plate of food and a bowl of soup. Smiling at her he sat it down. "Here you go. If you want anything else just let me know."

"Thank you."

She and Bobby talked while she ate, he told her a lot about himself which she enjoyed. By the time she was finished and Chucky had cleaned up, she was in tired again, but at least she was in a better mood. Bobby motioned for Ratt to come back over.

"You better rest up some more. Send Ratt to get me if you need me. I'll save you a muffin in the morning." Bobby told her.

"I enjoyed myself, thank you Bobby. See you in the morning." She smiled and patted him on the back before going to Happy's dorm.

It was later when Melissa finally heard the door opening quietly and Happy coming in. He had that emotionless blank look on his face that always made her uncomfortable.

"Hi." She said, offering a small smile.

He seemed to relax a little and she noticed he was holding a small paper bag when he came towards the bed and sat down facing her.

"Hi." Hap picked up her hand and looked at it and ran his thumb around the edges, "I'm sorry about that." He looked at her and she could tell he meant it, and if she were guessing, he probably meant about the rest too. He seemed uncomfortable with apologizing, so she didn't force the issue.

"It's fine. I know it was an accident."

"Still, shouldn't have been so rough with you being hurt."

"I'm fine really. You put me in the bed." She asked and watched him nod yes. "So, what's in the bag?"

That finally got almost a grin from him. He held it up a little, like he wasn't really sure if he was going to tell her. Then handed it to her, letting her look inside.

"Happy Lowman, did you bring me mint chocolate chip ice cream!" She teased him with a smile. Knowing he wasn't much of a talker, actions were more his thing, she figured this was his way of trying to say he was sorry.

Clearing his throat a little, "You said CJ brought you ice cream when you'd had a bad day. You feeling bad and me yelling at you, well, it wasn't a good day."

"Thank you Happy. I like it when you aren't being an asshole." She grinned, scooting closer to him. "So are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Before she had time to say anything else his lips were on hers as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hap."

"Hmmm." Was the only thing she got from him as he kissed down her neck.

"The ice cream. It's gonna melt."

"I'll buy you some more." He mumbled against her skin.

"It'll make a mess when it melts." She chuckled knowing that'd get him. He groaned and pulled away from her, kissed her quick on the lips, picked up the bag and left the room.

Melissa waited for him to come back, the way he'd been kissing her seemed like he was trying to prove something. If so, she'd sure let him and enjoy every second of it. There'd be time enough later to bring up what had happened today.

When he came back in, he took off his kutte, boots, and shirt. Laid his gun, knife, phone, and wallet on the nightstand. Turning to her he moved her to the edge of the bed and slid her dress off. His eyes immediately locked onto the lacy things she had been wearing underneath.

"You've had that on under that dress all day?" His voice was lower than normal.

"Yes. All day." She smirked at him, causing him to groan before leaning down to start kissing her again.

The last thing she remembered was him saying he liked it, a lot.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy was lying back against the pillows with Melissa pulled close to his side, her fingers rubbing back and forth. He'd made a point to make sure when he fucked her that he'd done everything that normally made her beg him to come, he'd teased her until he was almost half crazy from need himself. But, holy hell had it been worth it! It still surprised him that each time was better than the last and he wanted more.

He'd been expecting her to still be mad when he had come back. She hadn't though. Hadn't bitched or pushed him to say he was sorry, hadn't tried to force him to talk about what happened. Happy felt a little like a pussy when he'd stopped to get her ice cream, it was the only thing he'd remembered her saying anything about. And, he thought it was worth a shot. When she had smiled at him, a it felt like a weight had lifted off his chest.

Feeling her body relax into his and her fingers stop, he knew she'd went to sleep. Good. She needed the rest.

A knock at the door woke him up about an hour later. Getting up and sliding on a pair of shorts, he opened the door to find Juice pacing.

"What's up?" Hap asked as he stepped out into the hall so they wouldn't wake Melissa up.

"Me and CJ got a GPS hit on one of the phone numbers from the dead guys phone about an hour ago." Juice told him anxiously.

Something seemed to have Juice strung tight, Hap stared at him for a minute, "CJ sending somebody to check it out?"

"No. Hap, the hit showed up here, in Charming."

Happy's senses sharpened as his heart started to steadily beat faster, "What do you mean, in Charming?"

"Whoever had the phone and was messaging the dead guy, well, they're in Charming. We're trying to get the exact location now. I've got a general area, now we're just bouncing the signal to narrow it down to the building address." Juice was hardly able to stand still while he talked.

"You call Shep yet?"

Juice shook his head no, "Fuck, I hadn't got to that yet."

"How long till you know the location? You think it's Creagan or the traitor?"

"Probably take another fifteen or twenty minutes to get exact location. Don't think it's either of those two, it's one who's been in on it though. Might be able to find out something from him. If anyone can it'd be you Hap." Juice told him.

"I'll call Shep, meet you out front in a few minutes. Send a prospect back here to stay." Hap told him. Juice walked off while staring at the laptop he held.

Finally a lead, he called Shep.

"You better get over here. CJ and Juice found one of the phone numbers, the phone's here in Charming. Waiting now for the exact location. Said it probably ain't Creagen or the traitor, but it's definitely somebody who's in on it."

"Fuck, it's about time. On my way man." Shep told him and hung up.

Happy went back in to get dressed. Sitting on the side of the bed, he gently rubbed Melissa's arm to wake her up. When her eyes had focused and she noticed he was dressed, his gun and knife also on, she just nodded. He liked that she understood.

"I gotta go, I'm not sure how long it will take. One of the guys will be outside the door if you need anything." He told her.

"Okay. Be careful. See you when you get back." She leaned up wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Having her kiss him goodbye was not a bad thing he thought to himself.

"Lock the door behind me."

She nodded and followed him to the door, he listened to her lock it before heading down the hall. Now, now it was time to do something that he was good at, something to get rid of the pent up rage he'd had. Finally! It was about damn time.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep walked into the SAMCRO clubhouse right has Happy came down the hall. It was clear to see that the man was focused on what was coming up. He had the same look as his brother Loken had right before a job.

He knew that Hap cared about Melissa and he'd tried to keep out of their business, but after seeing how the Sons who'd been here earlier had been watching her, it wasn't going to be easy for her once him and Hap were gone. Especially if Hap didn't make it clear she was off limits. Shep'd wait and deal with that later if he had to.

Right now was the first possible lead they'd had in months.

"Anything yet?" He asked. Sitting down with Chibs and Tig.

"Not yet, Juicy's still working on it." Chibs told him. "Won't be long."

"It's about fucking time, we've been looking for anything for months now."

Shep watched as Jax came in, stopped by to talk to Juice before sitting down with them at the table.

"Tara heard me on the phone with Juice, seems she likes Melissa, told me not to come home until this shit was straightened out. Wants to make sure we keep her around." Jax lit a cigarette.

Happy walked over and sat down. Tig stared at him before saying anything, "Bobby said there was yelling and door slamming coming from back there earlier. That shit all fixed now?"

Tensing, Shep turned his hard gaze at Hap, who only glared back at them while chewing on that damn toothpick. His only response was a nod. It seemed to be enough for the rest of them. Not him, now wasn't the time though. He definitely was gonna go spend a little time with Melissa, see exactly how she was doing, what was up.

CJ had kept him up to date on most of what had been going on. El Paso hadn't had any issues since Melissa had come to Charming. None of the members there had left or acted suspicious. That meant either the traitor wasn't there or they were making a point to stay low. Each day that passed he began to realize that the traitor had to be someone very close to him. That though didn't sit well. He knew it wasn't family, he'd bet his life on that. Knowing that, left only a handful of Sons and each one of those were like family to him. Their betrayal had already cut deep, when they found out exactly who it was, Shep knew it would be devastating for all of them.

Juice finally shouted, "Got it!" They all got up and headed over to the bar so they could see.

Juice told them an address and Jax decided on a plan. Heading out to their bikes, Shep had a feeling that this was going to be the information that they'd been needing. Looking over at Happy he nodded, the Killer just nodded back.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Standing across the street from a small building across town, Happy, Shep, and the SAMCRO guys watched two men go in. Hap wasn't nervous, he was always calm at times like this. A tense vibrating calm that spread through his body and made his heart pound. He'd craved this feeling since the first time he felt it, right before his first kill. It helped keep his rage in check, mellowed him out in a way. He liked what he did for the club, was the best at what he did. Tonight would be no different.

Jax whispered the plan and motioned for them all to move into place.

When they were at the door Happy kicked it in and they ran into the room.

The two men tried to run but Happy's large fist connected to one's face knocking him to the floor. He look over to see Jax and Shep holding the other.

From the description that Melissa had told them of the one who had attacked her and Allen, they had that man. The other Shep recognized as a tweeker who used to deal in El Paso.

Happy bent down to the man on the floor at his feet, he wrapped his hand around his throat and squeezed. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him think he was going to choke to death. He watched the man try to scream while he kicked his legs and tried to pull Hap's arm away. He'd loosen his grip only to tighten it a few seconds later.

"You're gonna tell us everything you know. Then I'm going to kill you for touching her." Happy growled at him. The choking mans eyes widened even more in terror.

Picking him up by the throat and dragging him to a chair the man fought against him. Happy pulled out his knife and slid it into the skin of the mans belly before pushing him down into a chair. Tig brought over some rope and helped him tie the guy up. They could hear the other guy screaming as Jax and Shep beat him while asking questions.

Hap reached down and pulled his knife out of the man and wiped it off. Putting it on the table, he pulled out a wrapped bundle from his jacket. Rolling it open to reveal an assortment of dangerous looking tools, the tied up man began to scream at him.

"I'm gonna start with your fingers." Hap glared at the man as he spoke, "I ask a question, you answer. You don't answer, you lose one."

"You work for Creagen?"

When the man didn't answer, Happy picked up one of the tools and cut a finger off, watching the dark blood run down the arm of the chair.

Screaming, the man answered, "Yes, yes! I fucking work for Creagen! You motherfucker you cut my goddamn finger off!"

Hap nodded, now they were getting somewhere. "Where's Creagen at now?"

The screaming man hesitated, so Hap helped jog his memory by taking off another finger. "He's on his way here, said he's tired of fucking waiting, gonna get the bitch himself."

"He coming to this building?"

"I don't know! He didn't tell me." The screaming man spit at Happy.

Happy was so focused on asking questions and making the man suffer the pain of not answering him, that he didn't realize that he and Shep were the only ones still in the room. The rest waited outside or across the room.

Shep stepped closer, "Who's the traitor in my crew that you've been working with?" He demanded. Happy used a few tools to encourage the tied man to talk.

"Fuck you man, he's here too, got him some new help. He's gonna kill your fucking sister if Creagen doesn't get her first. Creagen's crazy, but the traitor you have is crazy and desperate!" The man mocked them.

"Tell me who the fuck it is!" Hap growled. This time though the man didn't answer.

Working on him a while longer got only a few more answers. Jax and the others walked back in.

"You get anything more?" Jax asked.

"Hasnt' said a word." Happy told them.

"You sure you didn't cut his tongue out?" Jax questioned.

"Not yet, but I'll keep that in mind, not done with him yet."

"Geez Hap, you're a bad man." Tig mumbled and shook his head.

"Won't take long. The other one over there, he know anything?" Hap wanted to know.

"Nah, tweeker didn't know shit." Shep told him.

Jax stepped closer, "Finish up man, we gotta get outta here soon."

Shaking his head as everyone except for Shep left the room. Leaning forward he pointed at Shep, "You laid your hands on his sister, touched my woman, you know you're gonna die for that." He told the man, not seeing Shep's eyes on him when he said Melissa was his woman. Something in Hap's deadly calm voice must have let the man know that Hap was serious because his eyes glazed over in terror.

"You tell me what else you know and I may let you live." Hap knew that it was a lie, the man was going to die. He toyed with the man for a while longer. Getting out a little more useful information. When he was done though Happy cut his throat.

Shep nodded, slapped him on the back and headed out to the others. Happy stayed behind to put his tools away and help the prospects take the bodies out to the woods to bury. The rage he'd felt for weeks had eased mostly, he'd needed this. They hadn't gotten everything they wanted to know, but they had solid information now. Creagen wasn't safe in Charming. And, if the traitor Son was as desperate as the dead asshole said, well he'd blow his cover soon.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy got back to his dorm in the early morning hours, tired and dirty. He always felt a nervous energy after a kill, took him a little bit to come down from it to fully relax. Usually after a job he'd go get one of the croweaters to fuck then he'd shower and go to bed. This time would be a little different. Getting out of the shower and sliding in next to her in the bed he pulled her back up against his chest and she pushed her ass softly into his dick. He could tell she was awake when she snickered at how hard he was. Wrapping his hand around one of her tits and pinching her nipple a little harder than normal turned that snicker into a gasp. Leaning down he kissed her neck and sucked on the sensitive spots causing her to grind her ass against him.

With a growl he slid his hand down to her pussy and pushed a finger inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit, she was already soaking wet. Reaching back to get a rubber and rolling it on, he lifted her leg and rested it over his hip, opening her up to him. Taking his finger out of her he pushed his cock into her in one hard push. She seemed to sense what kind of mood he was in, reached her arm behind him and wrapped it around his neck, moaning for him to fuck her harder.

Moving his finger back to her clit made her louder and he pounded into her harder. She pushed back against him as he pushed in. He kept sucking on her neck, her moans making his balls tighten. When she started to push hard back against him and her nails dug into the back of his neck, he knew she was getting close. Pulling her leg a little higher and turning slightly gave him a deeper angle and he groaned himself at how good it felt. That must have done it for her, she begged him to not stop as her pussy clenched around his cock and gripped it. Jesus Christ it was more than he could stand, he pushed in hard a few more times before he came. They rested their sweaty bodies against each other, both trying to bring their breathing to a normal rhythm.

He'd never fucked her that hard or rough and it made him grin that she hadn't complained. She'd pushed him for more which drove him crazy in the best possible way. Now, he could feel himself relaxing. Untangling herself from him she turned to face him as he got rid of the condom.

"Stressful night." She grinned.

He knew she'd sensed his mood, sneaky bitch. "It's better now."

"I'd have to agree with that, now if I just had that ice cream." She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. He grinned against her lips.

"Sorry can't move." He teased her. "Go back to sleep, it's too early to be up."

"Wasn't too early for you to be up." She smiled as she ran her fingers down his stomach and moved a little closer to him.

Grabbing her hand and resting it on his chest, he chuckled. "I need sleep woman. If you behave I might wake up before you and wake you up again."

"Promise."

"Greedy woman." He laughed. Pulling her closer to rest against him it didn't take long to fall asleep. In the morning they'd have to tell her everything they'd found out and what they were planning on doing. For now though, he just wanted her against him naked and sleeping.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. You guys are the greatest. This is a longer chapter, some personal issues to be taken care of and maybe Happy gets put in his place a little by the brother.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

Melissa was getting dressed when Happy came out of the bathroom, his jeans riding low on his hips and not wearing a shirt. She let her eyes travel over his body in appreciation.

When she met his eyes he raised a cocky brow at her, "See something you like sweetheart?" He teased arrogantly as he walked up to her, sliding his hands around to her ass and squeezing, pulling her body flush against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her lips close to his but not kissing him, "Maybe," she said feeling him laugh more than hearing it, before his lips met hers. A knock interrupted them a few minutes later causing Happy to groan and stop.

"Probably Shep." He told her as he slid on his shirt and pulled the door open.

Her brother stood in the door, she could tell by the way he held himself that he wasn't relaxed. She'd noticed that Hap had been the same all morning, unless he was touching her.

Watching Shep and Happy talk a minute she wondered what had them both on edge. But then again, she was almost afraid to ask. Looking over his shoulder at her Happy stared at her for a while before turning back to Shep.

"Give us a few minutes. I'll bring her out with me." Her brother told Hap.

Nodding his head at them both he touched her lower back and then left the room.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Shep patted the space beside him. Melissa sat next to him, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders and pulling her next to him for a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head for a little bit before he finally said anything.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"You asking about my injuries or with Happy?"

"Both I guess. A couple of the guys said they heard yelling and door slamming from back here. Something I need to know about?"

She'd always been honest with her brothers and they with her, so talking to him was easy. "I think the Old Lady talk was getting to him. He had a point he thought he needed to make by yelling and slamming the door and I may have yelled at him in return."

"What'd you say to him?" Shep asked her with a curious look on his face.

"That I haven't made any demands on him about that kind of stuff, along with a few other things." She answered with a sigh.

Shep stared at his sister, shocked. She didn't understand that if anyone else would've yelled at Happy like that, they probably wouldn't have liked the consequences. The fact that she was in one piece and they'd both seemed good when he got there this morning eased his mind. "You not want to be his Old Lady?"

"Not if he's been pushed by others and feels obligated to do it." She told him, not meeting his eyes so he couldn't see she had more to add. It didn't work though.

"Melissa, nobody makes Hap do anything he doesn't want to do, ever. I'd ask if you loved him but that'd be pointless, I can see it on your face." He laughed at her expression, "I've known you your whole life, don't look so shocked. I knew it was coming." He said feeling her tense, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous with you and him both being gone, it's not like it is at home, the men here will see me as fresh meat. It stresses me out."

"It'll be okay Sweet M, try not to stress it. Nobody's gonna fuck with ya." Shep said. He had a pretty good feeling after hearing Hap call Melissa his woman last night, that the Killer wouldn't put up with any other man messing with her. If he had to bet, he'd bet that Hap loved Melissa, he was just too stubborn to admit it to himself right now.

They sat and talked for a while longer. Shep cleared his throat, "You know today's Pop's birthday, you've played something every year since you were five for him. Even the years after he died, you've played his favorites, for him." He stopped, picking up her hands and rubbing his fingers across them, "Don't let those fuckers take that away from you. Pop's would tell you the same thing if he were here, except he wouldn't be so nice about it. Please, I haven't mentioned this, not once, I've given you time."

Melissa stared at her hands as her brother held them, not able to stop the tears from rolling down her face. "I can't do it." She whispered.

"Can't or won't?" He demanded softly, still holding her hands in his.

"I ruined them." Tears choking her voice.

"No you didn't. Auggie said they've healed, they're good as new. So what if you can't play exactly like you did before. We wouldn't care if you were horrible, which you could never be. But, you'll never know if you don't try."

She tried to pull her hands from his but he tightened his grip a little. Not hurting her cuts and scrapes, just preventing her from moving them.

"You've fought so hard to stay alive, to prove that they can't beat you. Don't let them win this one. Don't be a coward. Pick any of the instruments you love and just try." He stood up, letting go of her hands, knowing he'd upset her and she'd need a little time to deal with it. He wasn't sorry though and he wasn't done yet.

"Sweet M, I love you. Today is hard for the rest of us too, not just you. Hearing you play when he isn't here has always made it feel like he's sitting with us, listening just for that little bit of time. Don't be selfish and take that away from us." Shep knew the last part was a low blow and it would hurt. But, he also knew Melissa loved them and would do anything she could to make them happy, ease any pain they may have. It's just who she was, only this time it would help heal her pain too, he hoped.

Melissa didn't look up at him as he finished talking. She knew everything he'd said was true. Feeling Shep kiss the top of her head she looked up at him.

"I'm gonna give you a few minutes to get yourself together. When you're done come out front. We need to talk to you about some important stuff." Shep told her, watching her nod. Closing the door he stood outside in the hall then, barely he heard her start to cry. With a deep breath he headed out front, upsetting her was never easy, especially when it was on purpose. She was just so damn stubborn, sometimes it was the only thing that worked. Now time to go work on another stubborn person.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy watched Shep head into the bar, alone. He'd expected for Melissa to be with him. Shep sat down with him, Jax, Chibs, Bobby, and her cousin Banks. He seemed a little quieter than normal, not talking, just listening to the people talk around him.

"She coming?" Jax asked a few minutes later.

Before Shep could answer Tig walked up to the table to sit down, looking at Hap, "What'd you do, man? Walked by your room, sounded like Melissa was crying?"

That caught Happy off guard, what the fuck did he mean, she was crying? He leaned forward to stand up to go check on her.

"Leave her alone." Shep said.

Hap and everyone at table could tell by the tone of Shep's voice that it was an order, not a request. The line had been thrown down. He knew that they were all thinking the same thing. She wasn't his Old Lady and he had made no public claim on her otherwise. He had no say when her brother made a decision. Trying to control his anger and decide what to do, he glared at Shep.

"She's got something she needs to straighten out on her own. She'll be out when the shit's worked out." Shep's jaw clenched. Hap watched challenge flash in Shep's eyes but it was gone almost immediately. What the hell was going on?

"You made her cry?" Tig asked Shep, looking puzzled. "Why man?"

"Personal business. If she's not out in a few minutes Banks can go check on her." He told them.

Now Hap could feel everyone at the table look at him, waiting for his reaction. He wouldn't be fucking told someone else was gonna go check on her, he didn't give a damn if it was her family or not. Melissa was his woman now and he'd go see what the hell was going on. Getting ready to stand up but stopping when they all saw Melissa come into the bar, she stopped, had one of the prospects get her a cup of coffee and brought it with her.

As she came toward the table and sat across from them, in the only chair open, beside Banks. It was obvious that she'd been crying by her eyes, they still had that glassy look to them. She was trying to keep it in check. Happy wanted to demand to know what was going on, he was pissed off now.

Juice walked up to the table pulled up a chair and sat down, his head jerking back around to look at Melissa a second time. He didn't say anything though.

Chibs broke the silence, "Ya ok lass?" He asked.

Melissa nodded her head and Happy had the urge to pull her close to him.

"Melissa when Troy and his boys took out that fuck who attacked you they got his cellphone. CJ and Juice tracked one of the numbers. Last night we caught the last one from the attack on you and Allen. He was here in Charming." Shep told her.

Happy was surprised she didn't answer, didn't even saying anything about them not telling her when they knew to begin with. Just nodded, drinking her coffee, not saying a word. It bothered him.

"Creegan's on his way here, if he isn't here already. Said he's furious that they fucked up and didn't get you a few days ago. Traitors here too, probably got some help." Her brother told her.

Watching the emotions flash in her eyes as they met his, Hap knew she was holding on tight to keep those emotions in check. Still, she didn't say a word, didn't ask any questions. Nothing. Not a damn thing.

They went over all the details that they had. Told her that she was to have only one of them or two or three of the SAMCRO guys that weren't at the table right now, with her at all times. Especially when they were gone on the run. She would stay at the clubhouse in Haps dorm, while he was gone. Shep made a point to tell her that they weren't keeping secrets, but, there were a few details of how they planned on catching both Creagen and the traitor that they weren't going to tell her. All of them expected her to comment on that part at least, considering she'd had a fit last time about not telling her stuff. Lifting a shoulder she shrugged in acceptance before standing up.

"Okay. Whatever you think's best. I'll do what you say. Someone will need to take me to my house today, I need to get some stuff if I'm going to have to be here all the time." She met no one's eyes, just turned and walked off, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence at her departure.

"Well, that didn't go as I'd expected." Bobby muttered.

Finally, Hap couldn't stand it any more, "What the hell'd you say to her?" He demanded in a low voice glaring at Shep.

With an arrogant look on his face that said he didn't have to answer shit, "You can go check on her, like I said it's personal, if she wants you to know, she'll tell you. If not, well, it ain't your business." He told Happy, not flinching at the look of fury that was on Hap's face as a muscle in his jaw ticked.

Not saying a word Happy stood up and stalked off. Furious.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Chibs looked around at the guys still left at the table, eyes stopping on Shep, "That's one way to throw it down brotha, I think he was pissed enough to kill ya."

"Maybe so, but he needed a reminder that I've been accommodating up until now. Melissa's a grown woman, makes her own choices, I'm even fine with her choosing Hap. When it comes to what happens to her while she's in with the club, well she's my responsibility, I make the decisions. If he ain't making a claim on her to make sure none of the brothers here or anywhere else mess with her, he ain't gonna sit back and demand to know how I deal with her." He grinned at them waiting for it to sink in.

"Jesus Christ, he's already twisted out of shape because of her and he won't admit it. You basically told him she ain't his business. You trying to get us all killed man. He's gonna lose his shit." Juice almost whined while rubbing his head.

Shep grinned, "You're missing the point. What happens when you tell a man he can't have something he thinks already belongs to him?"

The answer to that hit them all at the same time, Tig being the one to speak out, "Oh, shit man!" His eyes big as he stared at Shep, "He's gonna make sure it belongs to him. Oh, that's slick."

Chibs had to agree. He'd known Happy a long time, Shep was exactly right to think that Hap would take what he thought was his. Laughing they all stood up to head outside.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa walked into the clubhouse bathroom, avoiding Happy's room knowing that him or one of the others would come looking for her, wanting to talk. Right now talking was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd known what Shep had said to her earlier was true, she was being a selfish coward. It just hurt to have him point it out. And then, for them to tell her about Creagen coming to Charming, it was just too much.

She knew that they'd been expecting her to have something to say about it. There were no words though. Nothing could express the terror that she felt, this was what she'd been waiting on. Knew it was coming down to this, the time was close, he was here for her. With that terror came a certain calm that she was surprised to feel, it was time to take care of a few things she'd been working on.

Pulling out her phone she dialed a number that wasn't programmed in, when the person answered she grinned. She spoke to them, not worried that somebody here might walk in and overhear, they were speaking in different languages that no one here would understand. Telling them where she was and the situation, who they would need to come to if contacted didn't take long. Hanging up she felt slightly better.

Walking out of the bathroom she found Bobby at the bar talking to a prospect. She talked to him for a few minutes, then asked him for what she wanted. When she had it she headed out of the bar.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy walked outside where everyone was sitting around the table and in chairs. Everyone except Melissa. She hadn't been back in his dorm either. Where the hell was she?

"You seen Melissa?" He asked them. Most of them shook their heads no.

Shep looked over, "Thought she was back in your dorm."

"Nah, wasn't there."

"She didn't come out this way." Piney said. "Means she probably inside somewhere."

Shep stood up and followed Happy back inside. They stood at the bar when one of the prospects looking a little nervous wouldn't make eye contact with them. He knew something.

"Where's she at?" Hap growled at him.

"Well, she..umm..she told me not to tell...so she could have some quiet time.." The prospect stuttered out.

Happy made a low growl of disapproval as he was getting ready to reach across and grab him.

"She's back in the kitchen Hap." The prospect said in order to avoid the beating he was sure he'd get from Happy.

Both men stopped in the door of the kitchen. Happy stared at what he saw, Melissa sitting on the counter smoking a joint and eating the ice cream he'd brought her.

"I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut." She rolled her eyes. "You probably scared him, didn't you?" She pointed her spoon at Happy.

"Didn't take much to do that." Hap grumbled.

Shep stepped closer to her, picking up the ice cream, "Mint chocolate chip huh, wouldn't think the clubhouse kept this around." He smirked at her and took her joint, taking a pull off it. Shep didn't miss the look she gave Hap across the room when he mentioned the ice cream. Laughing he handed her joint back, turned around and headed out, slapping Hap on the back as he did.

Happy stepped closer, "You hiding from me?" He took the joint she offered him.

"No, not really." She widened her legs so he could stand between them. "Just needed a few minutes. You know, process information."

"And ice cream and pot helps you do that?"

She just shrugged her shoulders at him, she seemed to be in a weird mood. Happy knew he wasn't going to get any answers from her. Not to anything he wanted to know right now, he'd get answers though, she couldn't hide shit from him. He'd be patient, for a little bit. Shep had been wrong, anything that had to do with her was his business.

"Wanna go over to your house, pick up the things you needed?" He asked as his hands slid up the outside of her thighs.

"Really, you'll take me. Do we have to take the others with us?"

"You trying to get me alone and take advantage of me." He smirked.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard-" Hap pulled her against his hips, the counter was at the perfect height.

"Oh, it's hard." He pushed into her to prove his point, hearing her moan a little as she pushed against his chest to get down, kissing him as she did.

"I don't want the others to go because I need to talk to you about something."

That instantly got his attention, the look in her eyes told him she was serious. He nodded and waited for her to put away her ice cream.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Pulling the van up at her house a little while later, they both got out and headed inside. Hap watched her let out a deep breath.

"I miss this, my own home. Clubhouse living is like being in a fishbowl." She looked over at him, "I didn't mean that I don't like being with you-"

Wrapping his arms around her, "I know what you meant." Leaning down he backed her against the counter, his lips on hers, tongue sliding into her mouth. Her response was to press herself against him fully, returning his kiss. His only thought was how fast he could get her clothes off.

"Wait Hap, hold on. I need to talk first." She was trying to catch her breath.

"Really." He groaned, surely she was just messing with him. Looking at her face though told him she was serious. He didn't know if he'd be able to even listen to her when she'd made him this horny already.

"Please. It's important." She watched him and leaned close to his ear, "I'll let you fuck me any way you want when I'm done." Then she kissed him on the soft spot by his ear, sucking just enough to make him groan. Teasing little bitch.

"Talk." He growled at her crossing his arms across his chest to keep from touching her. Her nervousness was apparent now.

"No one else knows about this. I haven't told anyone, just you. When you came in my office in El Paso and I was working on something. You asked me about it and I said at some point I would tell you. Remember."

He nodded his head. She pulled his hand and started back toward her bedroom. When they got in there she stopped as she got to the area where her safe was hidden. Opening it and moving stuff to the side, she pressed against the back on a hidden compartment. He was a little stunned at the contents, stacks of money, small jewelry bags, and large document folders.

"Don't look so surprised."

"I'm not. Well maybe a little. Why do you have all that? Whose is it?"

"It's mine Hap. I'm very good at my job and have been for a long time. Sometimes the people I work for pay in cash, off the books. I have more in other places too." She looked up at him, " Does it bother you?"

He thought about it for a second, it didn't bother him. He already knew how fucking smart she was, this just confirmed it. Watching as she pulled out one of the document folders and going to sit on the bed, he followed.

"No it don't bother me. That's a lot of fucking money though. What's in the bags?"

"Take a guess and you'll be right I bet." She grinned. "Anyway, no secrets, right."

Happy could see when she got nervous again.

"If something happens to me." She shook her head when he got ready to say something, "Let me finish, if something happens to me and Creagen gets me. I need you to call this number as soon as you can." She held out her hand for his phone. Then programmed in a number.

"Come and get this envelope and keep it with you. Tell them you have everything in order. He won't ask for money just this envelope. Don't worry about trusting them, you can. He owes me a favor he can probably never repay fully."

Happy could feel his heart speeding up as he stared at her.

"They will be able to help find me and have more access to people we don't. Use their help, don't be stubborn."

"Who owes you this favor?" He wanted to know.

She took a deep breath and said a name that shocked him. People around here had only heard of the ruthless man, he was one of the most dangerous men in Mexico, a cartel kingpin who had the cover of wealth and political power to hide his identity. Happy felt a growing panic, what had she done. What had she done to earn a favor from a man like him? She was a beautiful woman and there were only a few things that earned favors like this. What the fuck had she done?

"How the fuck do you know him and what did you do to earn a favor from him?" He demanded. Happy watched her jerk back like he'd slapped her, he knew then he'd messed up.

Anger flared in her eyes. She got off the bed and with a glare in his direction she told him, "I'm nobody's whore, if that's what you're accusing me of. Is it? Is that what you think of me! That I'd fuck a man for a favor! That I have nothing else to offer except pussy." Turning her back to him, she looked out the window, "So since you're helping keep me safe does that mean I'm fucking you to earn favors? Guess I didn't have to worry about people saying I was a whore behind my back when you'll say it to my face."

That pushed him over the edge, standing up he jerked her by the arm around to face him, "Goddamn it, shut up, I never called you a whore!" He growled at her. She hadn't flinched or pulled away from him, she looked angry enough to kill him. As much as he hated it, he was going to have to apologize, because he'd never thought she was a whore. Damn he wasn't good with shit like this.

"No, but you sure did imply it."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly watching some of the anger fade from her eyes and surprise replacing it.

"What did you say?"

He wasn't going to keep repeating it like some fucking pussy. He knew she'd heard him, "You heard me."

"Say it again."

"Don't be a bitch. I already said it once." He wasn't going to say it again. Women. He did loosen his grip on her arm and try to pull her closer, she stiffened for a minute but let him wrap his arms around her. Resting her cheek against his chest she let out a sigh. Ah hell, he thought, "I'm sorry." He said it again and felt her arms slide around his waist.

"It really isn't my day, first Shep calling me names, then you. Geez who's going to be next."

Pulling back to see her, "What did he say to you? Tig said he heard you crying. Your brother said it was personal."

"Long story. Short version, I'm a selfish coward. The sad part is, he's right. But, right now let me explain the about the envelope."

Happy nodded, he'd find out about why she'd been crying later. They sat down again on the bed. She explained that she and Kara had been roommates with the cartel boss' sister Camelia. So she had met him on a few different occasions. Camielia had used a different last name than her brother, so no one made the connection. After college all the girls had stayed in touch but Camelia and her new baby went missing after her husband was murdered. Melissa explained how no one had been able to find Camelia or the baby, her brother had used every resource he could to try and find her. Melissa had used some of her contacts to locate Camelia, she had been terrified of letting anyone know where she was because she was afraid she and her baby would die. Camelia's brother had been shocked that Melissa had found them, and promised his help anytime she ever needed it. He'd known about the attack on Melissa but didn't know it was Creagen and a Son who were responsible, until she'd told him. That was how she had earned his help.

"That's how I earned a favor from him. Not by fucking him." She told him. "The envelope is everything I have on Creagen from the past year. It also contains the ownership papers of a business I own, it will go to Camelia's brother. Everything is legal and binding."

Hap stared at her, not really knowing what to say.

"Promise you'll do what I asked Happy." She asked him.

"We'll keep you safe." He replied.

"I know, this is just extra. Now promise me." She laid her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Fine, I promise." He mumbled as he pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. "Now stop talking. You promised me something. Remember."

Giggling, and giving an overly dramatic fake sigh, "Any way you want to."

"Fuck yea sweetheart, any way I want." He whispered in her ear sliding his hands into her shirt and pulling it up. Hap had waited all damn day for this, he was going to enjoy every fucking minute they had alone.

A while later they were lying on her bed, sweaty and exhausted. After he'd checked to make sure her knees and hands were ok, Hap had fucked her from behind while she was on her hands and knees. He gotten so horny seeing her like that and his cock sliding in and out of her, it had been all he could do not to cum in the first few thrusts. He'd pulled on her hair, sucked on her neck, palmed her tits while squeezing her nipples, and then rubbed her sweet clit until she was begging very loudly for him to let her cum. He'd smacked her ass and left a print or two. It had definitely been worth the wait, she'd came so hard he had to hold her up against him while he came because her legs were weak.

Hearing his phone go off, he leaned over the bed to find it. Jax was wanting him back to help with a problem they had to take care of. He hung up and turned to Melissa. He really hated leaving, he liked it just being the two of them.

"Gotta head back, business. Go ahead and pack up what you need." He told her listening to her groan. "Hurry up and I might let you ride me tonight." He snickered at her rolling her eyes.

" _You_ might let _me_. Nice try. _You'll_ be begging _me_ to ride you." She laughed. Happy wouldn't tell her but she was probably right, he'd be begging. Melissa seemed to have that effect on him. Just thinking about it started to make him hard again.

When she left the room she called over her shoulder to him, "Grab my phone it's on the bed or in the floor." He found it on the floor and slid it into his pocket as he went to help her get her stuff.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for hanging in guys! You are the greatest! We're getting close now! After this chapter it will really hit the fan! Thank you for the reviews and awesome PM's!

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

They'd gotten back to the clubhouse and Hap had helped Melissa carry in the few things she'd brought back from her house. She'd brought one of her laptops and some other things from her office, at least she could get some work done while she was here.

Hap hadn't said anything if he'd noticed that she'd refused to look at or speak to her brother or cousin as she went into the clubhouse. Shep had just grinned at her back. They knew she wouldn't hold a grudge, they really were smug assholes sometimes, Melissa griped to herself.

When they had made it back to Happy's dorm and he'd put her stuff down, she hadn't expected him to go over to his dressers and take out some of his stuff. "You can put your stuff in here with mine." He told her, looking a little uncomfortable in a ' _holy shit what did I just say'_ kind of way.

Melissa bit her lip to keep from laughing, he really did look like he wanted to run from the room. Instead of acknowledging most people considered giving up drawer space as something that meant permanency, she kept her mouth shut, she could tell by the look in his eyes he may just run if she said it.

"You just want me to put my stuff in there so you can see my panties." She teased him watching him relax.

"Sweetheart, seeing your panties hasn't been a problem, you being able to keep them on, well that's a different story, you practically throw em at me." His cocky grin mocked her as he said it.

She rolled her eyes at him and flipped him off, causing him to laugh loudly. She liked it when he laughed.

Walking over to her, his hand slid to the back of her neck pulling her close, "I gotta go. I'll be back later. If you go back out front, stay with one of the guys." He kissed her and then left.

She was going to call CJ but realized Hap must still have her phone. Oh well, she'd just do it when he got back, or use one of the guys phone. What Shep had said earlier was on her mind and she needed to know if that's what her family thought of her. Was she really a coward, selfish?

Not really having a chance until now to sit and really think about what she had been told about Creagen and the traitor, it hit her that the real danger was now here. Going over in her mind everything they had said made her break out into a cold sweat and feel sick to her stomach. God she wished she could go for a run, she was still in no shape to though.

Putting her stuff away, she found Chibs and Tig out in the bar. Sitting with them she talked and laughed, she really liked them. Melissa ignored the looks she got from the other men in the room. They were blatant in their staring, what they wanted from her was clear on their faces. Chibs and Tig noticed it too and exchanged worried looks when she wasn't looking at them.

Chibs walked her back to Hap's dorm and made sure she locked up. She knew he'd done it so that none of the men would follow her back. After taking a shower, she sat on the bed with her computer and worked.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and Jax had been meeting with some of the Mayans about a shipment that was coming in. Then they'd helped with beatdown on some assholes that were stealing from the Mayans. Hap flexed his bruised hands, he'd needed that after this morning and having to tell Melissa about Creagen.

Hap felt his phone vibrate and went to get it until he realized it was Melissa's that he'd slid in his pocket. He didn't answer it, anyone who needed her would call or message him or her brother if they couldn't get her phone. It went off a few more times and then stopped. It was forgotten after that.

It wasn't really late when they got back, but the bar and outside had a good amount of Sons and guys hanging around. He found Melissa sitting on his bed. Surrounded by papers and her laptop, she didn't hear him come in, she had that unfocused look in her eyes as she sat there. It was barely a whisper but he heard her mutter, "I'm not a coward."

Leaning back against the dresser waiting, she finally saw him. "Happy, I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed." He said, "What's that mean, you're not a coward?"

Putting the papers in a folder and closing her laptop, she sat them in the floor and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. "I'm selfish too, according to Shep and the rest of my family. Said Pop's would've said the same thing. Today is his birthday." He didn't know what she was talking about, but she couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

Shaking her head, she turned her dark eyes at him and moved closer. Feeling her hands slide into his jacket and then under his shirt, damn he loved her soft hands on his skin. He sucked in a breath when one hand slid down and into his jeans, those soft fingers finding his dick. Wrapping her hand around him and stroking down, he was hard as a rock before her hand made it back up. Her eyes never left his as she undid his belt and pants, letting them slide down with his boxers. Leaning forward to kiss her, she put a hand on his chest and stopped him. Lowering herself to her knees, she stroked him once more before leaning in and running her tongue along the length of his cock, her eyes not leaving his. Holy shit, he thought as his stomach and balls tightened at the feel of her mouth covering him. Happy's hands tangled in her hair as she sucked his dick, she was fucking good at it too. She licked, sucked, and teased him until she had him right at the edge then she'd back off a little. It drove him crazy, he could barely keep a thought in his head, all he could think about was her wet mouth and tongue all over his dick. Watching her do it made it even better. When he moaned that he was gonna cum, she ran her fingers along his balls, making him groan her name and tighten his hands in her hair as he came in her mouth. He leaned back against the dresser, getting his breathing under control, and pulling his jeans back up. She stood up and smiled at him, her hair messy from his hands being in it and her pink lips swollen, he couldn't help but but smile back at her. Now all he could think about was fucking her.

Reaching out a hand and pulling her to him, he kissed her, she stepped away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"C'mon, I need to do something." She said as she tugged his hand. He could feel her hand shaking in his, not just a little either.

He pulled her to a stop, "You okay?" He squeezed her shaking hand to let her know what he meant.

"I don't really know, let's go before I change my mind." She pulled him through the door and out towards the bar. When they got there she dropped his hand and looked around. Hap watched her eyes land on her brother and cousins who were sitting with Jax, Chibs, and some of the other SAMCRO guys. Walking over to the bar, she came back holding a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses. He followed her to their table, she pointed to an empty seat and looked at him. Hap raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged, he could see her hands and body tremble from this close, she was scared or nervous. Curiosity got the better of him so he sat down, he wanted to know what she was doing. From the looks of everyone at the table they were wondering the same thing.

Melissa sat the bottle on the table, filled the shot glasses and slid one to each of her cousins, Shep, and held one in her hand.

"You're assholes." She told them, "And, I'm not a damned coward."

Happy watched her drink the shot and walk across the room to a piano that sat against the wall. Bobby used it and whenever there was a band at the club they'd use it sometimes. Shep and the cousins had downed their shots and watched her, Hap could feel the tension coming off them. It hit him then that something wasn't right. Her nervousness and shaking, worrying about being a coward, and the tension coming off of her family. She sat and stared at her hands, clenching and unclenching them as they shook. When she turned to look at them, her eyes met his and he could see the anxiety. He didn't know what to do, whatever she was trying to prove seemed to be a huge deal. When her eyes slid to her family they narrowed with a stubbornness that made him grin.

Shep had signaled for one of the crow eaters to take her another of the shots of whiskey. After she'd done it she took a deep breath and her hands moved to the keys she started to play. It only took a few minutes for everyone to realize she was good, really good. But, when she started to sing in that soft sweet voice of hers as she played it was unreal. When she finished that song she started another. He couldn't take his eyes off her. From the corner of his eye he saw Juice had his laptop on and facing her, he leaned up to see why, it was on a video call with CJ and El Paso. The people from outside had drifted inside to listen. It was standing room only before long. No one made a sound except Melissa.

At some point her cousin had left the room and came back with a slim wooden case and laid it on the piano. Hap couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't have to wait long. She opened it and took out an odd looking violin, placing something on the floor and hooked it into the bars music system.

Shep muttered, "There's our girl."

When she started playing, it was an electric violin. She'd been great on the piano and singing, but hearing her play this left them speechless. Watching her move as she played and close her eyes made Happy think of when they were in bed fucking. It turned him on more than he would have thought. He just happened to look around and that's when he saw the looks on a most of the men in here. The fuckers were thinking the same thing, they wanted to fuck her. He knew them too, it wouldn't be long before they'd be trying to get her on their dicks. He'd thought it was enough that she was in his dorm for them to get the hint that she was off limits. He was mistaken. It made him mad , none of those fuckers would be touching her. He didn't see that everyone at the table had watched him just now, they knew what was going through his mind.

When she was done playing, she headed back towards them while the place went crazy. She just smiled. As she got to the table Happy didn't give her time to find an empty chair. Closing his hand around her wrist he pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. Kissed her long and hard, there was no question that she was his woman and his only. If anyone fucked with her they'd have to deal with him. He could hear whistling, clapping, and yelling in the background, most of it from the ones at his table. Fuckers.

"It's about fucking time!" Juice said.

"Fuck you Juice." Hap told him.

He tightened his arms to keep her in his lap when she made a slight move to get up, getting the hint she relaxed into him.

"I know why you did that, remember, I'm not your Old Lady." She whispered in his ear, throwing his words back at him.

Turning his head to where she was the only one who could hear as he whispered in her ear, "Maybe not, but you're my woman." He squeezed her thigh, "Mine, no one else's. Needed to make that clear." It was then he realized that it didn't freak him out, her being his woman and others knowing it. He even saw Gemma grin at him and nod in approval.

Hap felt her phone vibrate again in his pocket. Not wanting her to move he just ignored it.

They'd stayed out with the others until Hap had dragged her off to his dorm, the others laughing as they left. Happy kept her awake for a long time after that, both of them exhausted when he was finished with her. Melissa had fallen asleep against him, he knew she wouldn't sleep long, she never did. He heard the buzzing of her phone again, who the fuck kept messaging her. Reaching over and digging it out of his pocket he flipped it open to see the large amount of missed messages. Pressing the button to see them, his jaw clenched when they were all about the same.

I'M HERE AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH

Scrolling down the messages were all about the same, threats about killing her and that they had an example for her soon. That's why her phone had been going off all day. Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep he eased her aside and got up. Rubbing his face he paced back and forth trying to work out answers in his head. They'd be leaving on a run tomorrow night so there wasn't much time, it'd be a few hours before Shep and the rest were up so calling them would have to wait.

Turning off her phone he put it away and laid back down with her, not to sleep, just to make sure she slept.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy had left early, riding over to Jax's house, Shep followed on his bike. When they'd got there Jax and Chibs were in the kitchen waiting. Hap pulled the phone and slid it on the table for them to look at.

Jax opened it as Shep leaned over to look, "Well fuck, you recognize the number?" He asked Shep.

"Nope." Shep answered while he dialed CJ. Giving him the number to do whatever it was he did to find stuff out. They'd have to wait to see what he could find.

"So how do ya think they got her number?" Chibs asked.

"Gotta be the traitor." Jax guessed. "We don't got time for this, not with us having to leave out tonight. Gotta figure this shit out quick."

Hap hated hearing that but knew it was true. They sat around the table and the only thing they could decide was tell Melissa about the messages but not give her the phone back. She'd probably be pissed but would do it. CJ hadn't been able to trace the number or find anything on it.

All four of them left to head back to the clubhouse. Just as they were about to pull in a grey van swerved around them as the side door slid open. Two men inside pushed out a large wrapped bundle onto the concrete drive into the clubhouse. It didn't take long to tell it was a person's body. Gunshots started coming from the van as they sped away. Jax, Shep, and Happy followed the van. Jax had yelled at Chibs to stay back.

By the time Happy and the others got back, Chibs, Tig, and Kozik had moved the body away from the entrance and closed the main gate so outsiders couldn't see in.

"You get them." Tig asked

"Nah, got away." Happy grunted.

"You know who she is?" Jax looked around at them and asked. "Gotta mean something."

Each man shook his head no, they had no idea who it could be.

It was a woman, she'd been beaten and tortured before she died. It was gruesome. They had no idea who she was or why she was thrown out at the clubhouse. Tig pulled back some of the cover that was wrapped around her and that's when they saw the paper that was held in place with a knife sticking out of the dead woman's stomach.

THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!

Happy's heart slammed in his chest. Same message as the text messages Melissa had been getting on her phone. This was the example they had promised.

"Fuck," he muttered, they didn't need this shit now.

They'd been so focused on trying to figure out what to do that they hadn't heard Melissa walk up. Hap felt her fingers touch his arm and he jerked around to see her standing there.

"Go back to the clubhouse, now." He told her, before she could see the body.

"Why? I've seen dead bod….." She didn't finish and her eyes were focused on the dead woman, a look of horror on her face. "That's the caretaker for my house here."

Everyman there was staring at her. "Melissa, are you sure?" Jax demanded.

"Yes, I hired her two years ago." She leaned in closer and read the note, sucking in a deep breath when she understood what it meant. "That was a message for me?"

"Afraid so darlin, why don't you do what Hap said and head back up the clubhouse." Jax told her.

"She doesn't have any family here, no boyfriend or husband. I don't know if anyone would have reported her missing." Melissa told them, ignoring what Jax had asked her to do.

"We'll check it out lass." Chibs answered.

Happy watched her stare at the dead woman, finally he reached his hand over and put it on her lower back guiding her to step away. At first she resisted, then after a few seconds she let him walk her up to one of the tables outside the clubhouse door.

He sat down beside her, "I need to show you something." Taking out her phone and opening it to the messages. "Yesterday when I picked up your phone and put it in my pocket, it started going off. I didn't think much about it, figured I'd give it back to you when I got back last night. I didn't think about it again until after we were in the bed and I heard it go off. You were sleeping so I looked to see who kept messaging. That's when I saw those."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that he'd try that." She seemed calm. He hadn't' expected that. "How'd he get my number?"

"We figured the traitor Son had your phone number. We were on the way here to show you the messages." Hap wanted her to know it wasn't a secret.

"They're serious about killing me, aren't they." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to you. We'll catch them before they can get to you." He promised her. Lifting her chin up with his finger and kissing her lightly before pulling away, "Go on inside and stay with Bobby and Juice. I gotta go help take care of that." He pointed off to the body.

Happy watched Melissa walk back inside, he hated that they'd be leaving out tonight even if it was just a short run. But club came first, he knew she understood that too.

Walking back down to the others, he asked them what they'd decided. Jax told Hap and Kozik to take the body and bury it somewhere. Shaking his head he yelled for one of the prospects to get the van.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Kozik looked over at Happy as he drove, they'd been friends a long time. This was the first time he'd ever known Hap to be involved with a woman. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"I like her." He told Hap.

"What, who?"

"Melissa, I like her." He said and was instantly glared at. "No, not like that you dumbass. I like her for you." Kozik meant it too. Hap seemed calm when she was around him. Happy had always been high strung and obsessive about certain things, he needed that little bit of calm in his life. The fact that she didn't let Hap scare her was a big thing too. And, if everyone was telling the truth, Hap hadn't touched another woman since the first day he'd met Melissa. That right there, Kozik thought, meant the man loved her, Hap had never passed up on pussy.

"While I'm gone, will you stay with her. I trust you to keep her safe, more than the others." Hap asked him.

"Yea man, you know I got ya back. I'll keep ya Old Lady safe." He teased, and listened to Happy mutter something about not being his Old Lady. It made him laugh.

"Hey man, if you don't want her as your Old Lady, I'll take her. Couldn't do better than her and she's easy on the eyes." Kozik laughed watching Hap's jaw clench. "I'd even be okay with just having one pussy all the time, well, if it was good pussy."

"She's mine, don't be fucking with her. Just keep her safe." He growled.

"I was just messing with ya man. I think." He grinned, but stopped teasing before Happy decided to bury two bodies instead of one. "I'll watch out for her, won't let anything happen to her."

He watched Hap nod, "Thanks."

Kozik grinned, Happy had always been obsessive and possessive about certain things, if he cared about a woman like this already, it wouldn't be long before she would be his Old Lady. He'd get in on the betting pool when he got back to the clubhouse.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy and Kozik had gotten back late. They'd had to go to the warehouse and help get shit ready. Jax had decided to leave out in the morning instead of tonight. That suited Hap just fine, he was tired.

Melissa was sitting on the bed when he came in. She had on one of his t-shirts and was reading. Smiling at him as he leaned close, "Bobby said you're leaving out in the morning instead of tonight." She said, when he just nodded, she continued, "Good, you look tired, and I like sleeping with you."

He raised a brow, "Just sleeping," he questioned as one hand slid up her thigh, when he felt no panties, he smirked.

"Last time I wore one of your shirts, you told me to take them off." She whispered.

Damn she could make him horny faster than any woman ever had.

"Go take a shower Hap, hurry up." She told him. He didn't think twice about hurrying.

Later when they were lying in the bed and Happy was setting his alarm, she groaned. "I hate that alarm."

"I'll set it a little early, make sure you don't wake up on the wrong side of the bed." He laughed when she made a sarcastic laugh.

"You remember the deal, every night you tell me goodnight. Got it." He reminded her. "You stay with Kozik, I trust him to keep you safe. Anything happens you go to him first."

"Okay." She yawned and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

For the next three days that Hap and the guys were gone on the trip, no one told Melissa that the threatening messages kept coming to her phone that Happy still had. Gemma had gotten two different envelopes in the stack of mail that were also threats.

Happy knew that if Melissa found out they were keeping this from her, she would have a fit. But he knew she wasn't sleeping, Kozik had complained everyday about it. He'd asked her about it and she said she was okay, he didn't believe her but knew she wouldn't say otherwise. He'd make sure to take care of that when he got back.

Kozik even told Happy and the others that two different vehicles had been watching the clubhouse.

CJ was still trying to figure out who the number belonged to that kept sending the messages. He said he was close, Hap just hoped it was soon before something else happened.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all so much for the reviews, messages, and pm's. You are the best! I have had a complaint from someone, that it was a love story and Happy should be mean, rude, crude, and treat everyone (even Melissa) badly, and they should have been warned it was a love story..Lol..I did list it under the category of romance, so word of warning, it does involve _love storyish_ type stuff. As for the mean, rude, crude, I like him being the same as he always has been to everyone else, but nice and caring (or learning to be) in private with Melissa. Everyone has a private and public persona and some struggle to balance them, especially when someone important comes into their lives. What are they willing to do to grow and change, to get where they're supposed to be?

So, hold on to your seats and let's see what happens!

This one's a long chapter to make up for the long delay and all the awesome reviews! 

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

The morning that Happy had left he'd made sure that Melissa knew to stay with Kozik and Opie. She'd been surprised when he had pulled her hand into his as they went out to the bikes. She'd already said goodbye to her brother and cousins earlier. Standing by Happy as he got on his bike she couldn't help the nervousness that was settling in on her. She was in a new place with new people, and hadn't been sleeping much. It was hard for her to explain to her family or even Happy, that when she was attacked and those men had worn masks and disguised themselves, it had taken away a certain trust and safety when new people were involved. In the back of her mind all she could wonder was, were they one of the ones who attacked me, even when she knew they weren't. Not knowing who was behind those masks was just as scary as the actual attack.

"Hey." Happy had said, pulling her in to rest against him. "It'll be okay. Just do what I told you." He moved his hand around to her back, rubbing as he did, then growled, "And for fuck's sake, go get your damn gun."

"I will, somebody distracted me and I forgot." She poked him in the chest. "Will Kozik be able to take me into town in a couple days? I have some business to get in order."

"Not sure, we'll have to wait and see. I'll let you know."

Melissa stepped in a little closer and let Hap kiss her, she sucked in her breath a little when his tongue slid across her lips and into her mouth. Hearing him groan when her tongue met his, he pushed her away, not hard, just enough to break the kiss, "Behave woman. I gotta go, you trying to kill me." With that he kissed her quick on the lips and smacked her on the ass to make her move.

"Be careful." She told him as he started his bike and they all started to pull off. He nodded at her as he pulled away. Walking back to the tables she sat down with Kozik.

"Guess you're my new shadow now. Right." She asked the smiling blond man.

"Yep, courtesy of tall, dark, and psycho. Just you and me baby." He wagged his eyebrows at her and laughed.

"Oh lord. Don't get any ideas Romeo." She laughed back at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I like to keep on Killer's good side. He's a little touchy about what's his." He reached across the table and handed her a phone, "Hap said use this phone, he was keeping yours. He had Juice transfer your numbers to it."

Before he could say anything else his phone buzzed and he checked it and smirked at her, "Gun, now."

"What if I say no." She decided to mess with him a little. "I'll tell Hap you said I didn't need a gun with you around." She laughed and wagged her eyebrows at him.

"Holy shit woman, you trying to get me killed!" He choked out, an uneasy look on his face. "You'd really do that?"

Snickering at his shock, "No, just messing." Getting up to go get the gun, he'd followed along. When she'd went into the room Kozik had stood in the doorway watching her intently, a seriousness on his face that one wouldn't have expected from such an easy going guy.

"Why Happy? I mean, not saying that in a bad way, just..I've known him a long time, Tacoma, Nomads; I'm surprised, that's all." He still seemed like he had more to say, but stopped. Watching her he waited for her answer. She didn't know why but she could tell that it was important to him, so she tried to be as honest as possible.

"I don't really have an exact reason why. He pushes past the boundaries I have and it scares me, but at the same time it doesn't scare me. If that even makes sense." She pointed to the chair in the room, "You know you can sit in the chair."

"No. I'm not coming in there while you're in there." He stopped and thought for a second, "I think I understand what you mean about the boundaries and stuff. I was just curious, it's not really like Hap to-"

Melissa had interrupted him then, "I know, it's not really like him to spend the night with women, kiss them, pay any attention to just one...I've heard all that already."

"Well, I was gonna say it's not really like Hap to actually be calm, he's always been tightly wound, ready to jump, almost jittery. But when I've seen you with him, he just seems calm, relaxed. That is, until he sees other men lusting after you, then he gets that murder in his eyes look, not so calm and relaxed then."

"He's a little protective."

Kozik snorted, "You meant possessive right. Yea, a little."

Melissa picked up the gun, it was in the exact spot Happy had left it. She had noticed that each day when he'd picked his up and put it on him, he would then pick hers up and check it over making sure everything was in order before putting it back down. Walking towards Kozik to head out, "So, what's the plan?"

They spent the day around the clubhouse and garage. Kozik made her come with him out to the garage while he worked on his bike. If Melissa hadn't grown up in the Sons MC and around all male family members, she would probably have went crazy being this restricted. But, it was something one learned to adjust to and make the best of a crap situation. She'd sat and worked on her laptop, he'd kept up a steady stream of conversation as he worked. Mostly he wanted to know about her in general, even asked her why she'd never been involved with a Son before. She couldn't help but feel that he was sizing her up. Why he'd do that though, she couldn't figure out.

That night and the next few, she hadn't talked to Happy, only texts, they were on the road riding through the night. She had tossed and turned, not sleeping much and when she did it was to have nightmares. The pattern was a familiar one, one she'd experienced often, right before one of the night terrors. It didn't make it easier to know though, in fact, a certain anxiety had started to creep in on her, she tried hard to make sure it went unnoticed.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Kozik watched Melissa from his spot at the table outside. She had been up before he was and he'd found her outside alone drinking coffee. The look on her face told him that she hadn't noticed he was there, he didn't bother her either. He knew that look in her eyes, felt it himself when he'd been in the service and when he'd been strung out. Panic, tightly controlled and well hidden panic. Having to acknowledge it to someone else made it worse sometimes, so he let her have this time, knew she'd drop that pretty mask down before long, so no one else would see it. She was good at that. He'd tell Hap though, when he talked to him later. He'd decided he really did like her for Happy and would do everything he could to help keep her safe.

Standing up, he walked over to her with his coffee, sure enough she smiled and hid the emotions. "You shouldn't be out here alone, wake me up next time. It's early, how long you been up?" He asked her.

"Couple hours."

"You sleep any?" He'd turned to look at her now.

"Not much. Why, you reporting back to Happy?" She asked with a raised brow.

Laughing, but not denying it, "You know he'll ask me. That look you had when I came out, wanna tell me what's going on?"

Kozik watched her stare at him, he knew she wouldn't tell. The first thing he'd realized about her was that she may be pretty and sweet, but there was a stubbornness that she hid.

"I will if you take me for a run." She tried to bargain.

"Can't do it, you know we can't leave. Plus, you should still be resting I think." He got a little uneasy at the look she gave him. Something flashed in her eyes so quick he couldn't put a name to it, anger, frustration, fear, defiance, he just didn't know. Whatever it was though didn't make him comfortable.

"A run would help me rest. It wouldn't take me long, just a short run."

Kozik knew that there was more to it than she was saying, it seemed more important than just a regular run. Sighing, "Why do you want to go for a run so bad? You can workout here, there's weights and stuff. We just can't leave." He watched her let out a frustrated breath.

"Running helps me sleep, makes me tired. I'll pass on the weights. Guess we better find something to do here then Herman." She told him, looking at him with a hard look.

Kozik had a feeling that his day just got a lot harder.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stood off to the side with the other guys, they'd stopped to fuel up and take a short break. This run was becoming more of a hassle by the mile, they couldn't catch a fucking break. He was frustrated and so was everyone else. He'd not talked to Melissa since they'd left, only messages back and forth when he'd stopped. Hap had talked to Kozik though, checking to make sure everything was safe. He felt his phone go off and took it out to answer.

"What." He couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Hap, man, your Old Lady is the devil!" Kozik actually whined.

Happy ignored the Old Lady part, "What'd you do to her?"

"Me, me! What did I do to HER! She's killing me! Working me and the prospects like we're slaves. All because I won't take her running. I had to sneak off to the damn bathroom to call you. For fucks sake I'm a grown man hiding from a woman. You gotta do something man, Gemma just laughed at me and said to do whatever Melissa told me to do."

The fact that Kozik was whining like a little bitch made Happy grin, but it didn't last long when what he'd said sunk in, "Why's she wanna go running? She not sleeping?"

Kozik sighed and lowered his voice, "No, I don't think she is. Or if it is it isn't enough to make a difference. She's edgy and something's on her mind, won't say what it is though. Why?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, he told Kozik what Shep had told him about the night terrors. He didn't have to explain much though, Kozik said he knew about them from his time in the military and it was a serious deal.

"Go find her, give her the phone." Happy told him. He could hear Kozik moving around and then heard him start talking.

"Here, it's Hap." Kozik said.

"Good grief, are you serious Herman. You called Happy, seriously. What do you think that's gonna get you?" Melissa complained in an irritated voice before speaking to him. "Hi, Hap."

"What the hell's going on?" He demanded not very nicely.

"No."

"What?" He was starting to get aggravated and walked off from the others.

"No, you can't just growl at me like that and expect me to just ignore it and answer. I'm tired and not in the mood." Melissa snapped at him sounding as aggravated as he felt.

Even though he was irritated at her bitchy remark, Happy's body instantly reacted to hearing her voice, his stomach tightened and he was hard. It wasn't just that though, he'd missed talking to her, "Well sweetheart, I'm tired and not in the mood myself, so just answer the question." He said in as calm a voice as he could manage.

With a frustrated sigh she started talking, "Kozik and the guys are just mad because they are having to work and-"

"Melissa, I don't care what you make them do. I want to know why you didn't tell me you weren't sleeping and why you need to go for a run. I had to hear it from Kozik damnit. We can't let you leave the clubhouse right now, you know that." He hadn't told here about the threats or being watched.

"Well, this is the first time I've talked to you." She said.

He could tell she wasn't complaining or trying to make him feel guilty about not having talked to her at night, she understood that they hadn't stopped at night. It was that that made Hap feel a twinge of guilt though, he could've taken a minute at some other time to talk to her. He had known it'd be rough for her, hell she'd even told him she was anxious before he'd left. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt. Shit.

"You know you can call me anytime, don't keep shit from me, we've already talked about that." He told her.

"Happy I know how runs work, I know sometimes there isn't time for talking."

Letting out a frustrated breath he didn't know what to say.

"I'll be fine really. I haven't slept much, I knew there wasn't anything you or anyone else could do. I wasn't keeping it from you. I think I just...well..nevermind."

"Just, what?" He wondered what she wasn't saying.

"I'm not saying. You'll just get all smug." She huffed.

Now he had to know what she meant, "Tell me what you were going to say."

Melissa let out a sigh, "Fine, I kinda sleep better when you're with me."

Happy couldn't help the grin on his face as he teased her, "You miss me." He wouldn't tell her that knowing that made his chest feel tight with something he couldn't explain.

"See, I knew you'd be all smug about it. Geez." She grumbled.

He saw the others getting up and motion to him. "Hey, I don't mind that you miss me." He heard her snort sarcastically and he grinned. "I'll be back in a couple days and I'll make sure you're so tired all you can do is sleep."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She snickered, causing him to laugh.

"Baby, you can bet your sweet ass that's a promise." He told her. "We're getting ready to pull out, should be stopping tonight. I'll let you know when we do. Don't forget what I said."

"I'll talk to you later. Be careful."

He slid his phone into his pocket as he headed to his bike nodding at the guys as he went by. Shep and Jax were standing at their bikes.

"Everything ok?" Jax asked.

"Yea. Kozik was whining, Melissa has him and the prospects working." Happy smirked at them.

Shep and Jax laughed, "Oh hell, if she has them doing manual labor she's probably in rare form." Shep laughed. "Who made her mad?"

"Kozik wouldn't let her go for a run." Happy told them. He watched her brother's face go cold as he got on his bike. Sheps hands clenched on the grips and he didn't say another word, it was obvious that he was worried about his sister. And that worried Happy.

Hap got on is bike, he'd have to talk to her tonight at some point, wanted to talk to her. He missed her. Hopefully they wouldn't hit any snags tonight to prevent them from stopping. She was on his mind as they all pulled out.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat at on the bed in Hap's dorm with her computer, she was so tired but knew sleep was nowhere close. Instead she opened her email. As she scrolled to open them there was one with no subject title. She was used to that she got emails from business connections that were like that. Clicking it open she just stared. It was pictures of her, here outside the clubhouse, drinking coffee, sitting with Kozik, and walking to the garage office. Both day and night pictures. The camera seemed to be a long range one, positioned between the links on the fence that surrounded Teller Morrow. She'd figured she was being watched, she'd noticed the different vehicles that had been parked outside the clubhouse. There was no need to mention it to Kozik, she'd watched him covertly keep an eye on them, knew he'd let Happy, Shep, and Jax know.

Sighing deep because she really was tired of all this, she debated on getting up to go get Kozik. Opie had already went home, Lyla his wife wasn't real thrilled that he had to stay with her so much. She'd overheard Lyla bitching about it to Opie, he'd tried to explain that her and Happy were a thing but Lyla acted like she didn't believe him. Since then Melissa had made sure Kozik stayed with her mostly.

Getting up and going down the hall, she knocked on Kozik's door. No answer. Heading out to the bar, she looked around for him. Not there either. Although a few of the men noticed she was alone and shifted in her direction, as if they were going to head her way. They weren't discreet in letting their eyes travel up and down her body.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped and before she could turn around Kozik's voice was there, "Hey." He held up his hands as if he realized he'd just scared her. "It's just me. You shouldn't be out here without me."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the Crow Eaters come out of the bathroom straightening her clothes, she winked at Kozik.

"I was looking for you. Didn't know you were busy." She nodded at the Crow Eater. "As hard as you worked today I guess you deserved a little fun." She told him. She had brothers, knew how men operated.

Kozik looked at her and laughed, it was easy for him to see why her family and the El Paso crew loved her. He really hoped Happy didn't fuck it up with her. She was nice to have around, even if he did hate her calling him Herman. Looking around at the men who watched her he motioned for her to head to the hallway.

"Come on. I thought you were in for the night."

"I was. You know you should have told me I was being watched." She said as she followed behind him, running into his back when he stopped suddenly.

He turned around and reached out to steady her only to stop when she shook her head no. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I've seen them too, outside the fence for the last couple days. I know you and Opie were watching them." She watched his eyes widen with worry, he probably thought she was going to throw a fit.

"Why didn't you say anything to me or Ope?" He thought for a minute. "You haven't told Hap or Shep either?"

"I knew you would. They've been taking pictures."

They'd started walking again and just when they reached Hap's room Kozik stopped in the doorway.

"How do you know that?" He wanted to know, standing there.

"Sent them in an email I checked tonight. Come and look." She pointed at the computer on the bed. Still he didn't move to come in the room.

"I'm not coming in there." He shook his head. "Hap would kill me."

"Jesus Christ, are you serious. I'm fully dressed and you can leave the door open."

"Nope. Ain't gonna do it. In his mind all Hap would hear was I was in his bedroom with his woman, wouldn't matter the why's or reasons. No..thank..you."

Melissa looked at him, he was serious. Good grief. Picking up the computer she took it to him. "You want to stand there or go out to a table?"

"Here's fine." He said as she scrolled through the pictures that had been in the email. "Fuck." Was all he said running a hand through his hair. "Have you told Hap or anybody?"

"No. Guess I'll do that next. It's not like they can do anything. I'll text CJ, most likely can't be traced. Whoever sent it isn't stupid."

"You don't seem too bothered." Kozik asked.

Not really having an answer she just shrugged. "Just tired I guess. They're just trying to scare me. I know that. The weird thing is, when they do these things to scare me, I know they're close, which means maybe they'll slip up. So I'm not as scared. If they did nothing and I didn't know if they were close or not, that not knowing, well that's terrifying. Weird, right?"

"Makes sense, I guess." He told her as he handed back the computer. Looking at her for a long while, she looked tired, "You really aren't sleeping are you?"

"Not really, just a little bit here and there. It's not restful sleep though." She answered.

"You tell Hap."

"No, today when you called him was the first time I've talked to him. Just messages back and forth."

Kozik stared at her, not really sure what to say. She didn't seem to be upset that she hadn't talked to Happy, wasn't even bitching about it like most women would be. Then he remembered that she grew up in the club and her family was all part of it. She knew the way a run went. Still, he thought, Hap could have called her sometime; hell, he'd talked to Happy a few times himself. If it would've been him he'd have found time, if he had a woman.

Melissa watched as Kozik was lost in thought, waiting for him to speak. When he did he seemed a little irritated.

"I guess one of us will have to call him about the pictures. You want to or want me to do it." He asked her.

"I can do it I guess, I'll give them my email password and Juice can pull it up on his laptop so they can see. I'll send a text for him to call if they get a chance."

"You'd let them go through your emails." He sounded surprised.

She laughed a little, "I don't have anything to hide. Most of it's just business stuff anyway."

"After you talk to him if you don't think you'll sleep, let me know. We can go out front and I'll teach you to play cards." He grinned at her.

Melissa tried her hardest to not laugh, teach her to play cards. This should be good. "Okay, that sounds like a plan. See ya in a little bit." She told him and he turned around and left.

Sending Happy a text that she needed to talk to him, Juice, and Shep, she went and got in the shower.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy put his bag down in the cheap motel room and pulled his phone out after it buzzed.

 _Need_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _You_ , _Juice,_ _and_ _Shep_.

Wondering what was going on, he called her before getting the others. He wanted to talk to her first, he'd felt worse and worse that he hadn't talked to her sooner. He waited while it rang, it finally went to voicemail. Frowning and trying again she finally answered.

"Happy." She sounded out of breath. "Hold on a minute."

He listened as she moved around, he heard the shower being turned off. The thought of her naked made him hard. Actually at this point almost any thought of her made him hard, he'd be glad to get back.

"You still there Hap?"

"Yea sweetheart, everything okay? Why'd you need to talk to us?"

"Whoever's been watching the clubhouse the last few days, they've been taking pictures of me. The pictures were emailed to me tonight." Her tired voice said.

Hap froze for more than one reason. She'd known she was being watched, hadn't said anything about knowing, and now they had pictures of her. Running his hand over his face and taking a breath to calm himself down, he asked her, "You knew you were being watched?"

"Yep, saw them the first day after you were gone. Kozik and Ope were watching so I knew that they'd tell you guys. Seemed pointless for me to say anything."

"You're not gonna bitch about us not telling you?" He cautiously asked her, not really wanting her to get angry.

"It wouldn't do any good, the double standard is there. I'm supposed to tell everything but everyone else gets to pick and choose what they tell me. Right. All in the name of keeping me safe."

Even though what she said was sarcastic, it didn't have any heat or emotion behind it. She just sounded tired. That worried him, it was the same feeling he had when his mom wasn't feeling well and he worried about her. It was a little unsettling to feel that for Melissa. In all honesty though, what she'd said was true. They, he, had picked what to tell her and what not to tell her. It was because they didn't want her to worry about it along with everything else.

"We just want you safe, I want you safe." He said, groaning silently, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Talking to her made him say shit he'd rather keep to himself.

"I know." She sighed. "Let's talk about something else. How's the run going?

Happy let her change the subject, he'd have to go get the others soon and he didn't want her to think that he only called her for that. He wasn't going to apologize for not calling her the last few days, but he'd try to make up for it a little bit. Damn, he really did think he'd lost his mind.

"Problem after problem. First night we've slept in beds." He grunted.

"Miss your own bed I bet." She softly said.

"Something like that." He told her. What he didn't tell her was that he missed more who was in his bed. "Wanna tell me what you're wearing." He teased her, not expecting any response.

"Nice try." She chuckled.

"Or you could just send me a picture. I'm fine with that too."

"Maybe." She teased. "But then I'd have to worry about who all was looking at it."

Hap grinned, "Sweetheart, I don't share. What's mine is mine." He meant it too.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

They spent the next few minutes talking, about her not sleeping, and then some other small stuff. Hap liked hearing her voice, it made him feel relaxed. Finally he told her he'd better go get the guys.

"I'll send you my email login and password. If you can't find the email just click on the pictures folder, they should be in there too. You can call me if you guys need any help with it."

He was surprised that she so willing gave him access to her private information. Wasn't sure that he would have done the same if it would've been him. When he mentioned it her only response was that she didn't have anything to hide and she trusted him. Knowing that she felt that way made him have that feeling again, the one he couldn't name. Didn't want to name.

Melissa told him that she wasn't going to bed yet, was going to go sit out front with Kozik and Piney for a while since she wasn't sleepy. Said she would text him good night later.

After she'd hung up, he got up to go get in the shower before the got the guys. Before he was in his phone buzzed again with a message, when he opened the message all he could do was stare. She'd sent him a picture only wearing panties and it made him horny as hell. He didn't know whether to groan in appreciation or frustration. Naughty bitch, he thought with a grin, he'd probably have to jerk off just to take the edge off. He'd make her pay for that later.

Getting up, we went and got the guys.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa spent the next couple hours pretending to let Kozik teach her to play cards. He told her it was beginners luck that she kept winning and not to get used to it. When he got up to go to the bathroom she had told Piney and Chuckie that she was counting cards. Had learned it years ago from one of the Vegas Sons and it had taken her family years to figure out what she was doing. Piney and Chuckie had laughed so hard that Piney had to turn up his oxygen level to catch his breath.

Opie ended up joining them, him and Lyla were fighting. After a few hands of cards when Kozik got up again, Piney told Ope that she was a card counter. Melissa liked watching Opie laugh, it got rid of the sadness that seemed to always be in his eyes. She didn't know it, but it was then that Opie knew that if Happy did anything to hurt her, Hap would have to deal with Opie too. She'd helped out his Pops and made him feel something other than sadness for the first time in a long time. That mattered to Ope.

When they finally got up to head to their rooms Melissa's phone buzzed with a message from Happy and one from another number.

The one from Happy telling her " _I'm still up. Call m_ e."

The other number telling her " _I'm coming for you in the morning_."

Both messages made her heart speed up a little for different reasons.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for the support and reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!

I had this chapter broken into two parts but it didn't work. So here is another long one! I know you won't mind!

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

Happy sat with Juice at his laptop. Chibs, Tig, and Bobby stood behind them. Jax and Shep had to step outside for a call with the Irish, they'd be back in a few minutes. Hap had told them what was up.

"You sure she said it was okay for us to be in her email." Juice asked.

When Hap just nodded yes, Juice logged them in. He told Juice that she'd said to find the email or click the pictures folder.

"Which folder you think it is, there's two labeled pictures." He asked Hap.

"Hell, I don't know just pick one, if it ain't right we'll try the other." He grumbled.

Juice clicked on one and the pictures popped onto the screen. They immediately knew it was not what they were looking for. In stunned silence they all stared at the horrific pictures. Each picture was of Melissa after her attack, it was a documentation of her injuries that the police or hospital had taken. Every picture was labeled specifically. Hap's stomach turned at the images, they'd all known she'd suffered but to see with their own eyes just how much, it was sickening. As Juice scrolled down farther, the next ones labeled areas that could only mean sexual assault, Chibs spoke up.

"Juicy boy, I think we should stop there. I don't think she'd appreciate us looking at the next ones." Chibs said, he'd meant it. But he also could see the rage on Happy's face and knew that it would be too much for the man. No one had noticed that Jax and Shep had stepped back into the room and had been standing there while they looked at the pictures. Jax looking as horrified as the rest and Shep as filled with rage as Happy was.

Juice nodded in understanding and clicked out. Opening up the other picture folder was the pictures that were sent today. Happy stared at the pictures not really seeing them, all he could see were the ones they'd looked at first. He knew she hadn't meant for them to see those pictures and as much as he hated it, Hap would have to tell her. It wouldn't be right if she heard it from anyone else other than him.

The mood in the room had changed, they quietly talked about the pictures of her at the clubhouse. Juice tried to find out everything he could about the email and pictures as he talked to CJ. When they had finished no one mentioned that Hap had not said a single word, just got up and went back to his own room.

Closing the door to his room Hap took his shirt and shoes off and sat down on the bed. Even though he was tired, sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon. He had teased Melissa about her missing having him to sleep with and truth be told he liked having her sleeping next to him too. His thoughts were on the pictures, he knew that he'd have to watch the video that they kept. Not knowing how long he had laid on the bed he finally got up and walked outside his door and sat down on the steps outside for some fresh air.

Jax came out of his room at about the same time, shirtless and holding a joint. Sitting down beside Happy on the steps they sat in silence passing the joint back and forth.

"Hard to sleep without that warm soft body snuggled up to ya." Jax told him.

Happy looked over at him in surprise causing Jax to laugh.

"Hey man, I know the feeling, I miss having Tara to sleep with." He smirked at Happy. "Ain't many men as lucky as we are."

Not saying anything Hap just nodded his head, he knew that Jax didn't mess around on Tara, even when they were on the road. He was loyal to Tara. Jax got up, slapped him on the back, and turned to go back to his room, "I'm turning in. See ya in tha morning Hap."

Getting up a few minutes later and going back in. He picked up his phone and called Kozik. They talked about the pictures while Kozik was at the bar, when he asked if she was still up it was all he could do to keep from laughing when Kozik told him that he was teaching her to play cards. He'd told him that she had beginners luck and hoped it didn't go to her head. Hap didn't tell his friend that his woman had just scammed him, he figured it was fun for her. After they hung up he sent Melissa a message.

 _"I'm still up. Call me."_

It didn't take long for her to call him.

"Hi, I'm surprised you're still up." Her soft voice said when he answered. She still sounded tired but in a good mood. He hoped he didn't ruin it.

"Missed my bed, couldn't sleep." He chuckled. "I heard you learned to play cards tonight and had some pretty good beginners luck."

Melissa laughed, "I told Piney, Chuckie, and Opie that I was counting cards which made it even better. You didn't rat me out to Kozik did you?"

"No my little hustler, your secret's safe with me. Let him suffer a little." Hap laughed.

"Did you guys see the pictures?" She asked him.

Taking a deep breath, it was best he just go ahead and say it, "We did. But there's something I should tell you. Juice didn't know which picture folder to open so he just picked one. Melissa, he opened the one with pictures of your attack injuries."

There was a long pause before she spoke, "You looked at all of them?"

"No, we stopped before it got to the more private ones."

"I'd forgotten about that folder." She sighed. "It's not that I care if you see it. It's just a little embarrassing."

It pissed him off to hear her say it embarrassed her, what the hell did she have to be embarrassed about. Women really were stupid sometimes. "You shouldn't feel like that, it wasn't your fucking choice." He growled. "Are you mad we looked?"

"No I'm not mad, you didn't do anything wrong. I should have moved or locked that folder a long time ago." She paused, "Glad I sent you one earlier that way you can remember what I look like without the damage."

That got a surprised laugh out of him he wasn't expecting. He liked her sense of humor. "Sweetheart there's no way I'll be forgetting what you look like naked. Picture or not."

They talked for a while longer, like every other time, her voice relaxed him. He still felt out of sorts about the pictures but he'd have to deal with that when they caught the fucker who'd hurt her. Melissa still sounded tired and her good mood gone, he felt a little bad about that. He'd be back the day after tomorrow and would be able to make sure she was okay.

"You can tell me now." He told her, she knew what he meant.

"Good night Happy." She softly told him.

"Good night Sweet Melissa. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

After they had hung up, Hap fell asleep while Melissa laid awake staring at the other text message. Heart beating faster she wondered if she should have told Happy about it.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa got up later, she hadn't slept, she'd tried but her mind refused. She could feel the effects of not sleeping in every part of her body and mentally she was starting to suffer. Taking a shower and getting dressed she headed out to get coffee and sit out front. She'd told no one about the text as she looked at it once more. Now all she could do was wait. When her phone buzzed she answered and followed the directions she was given.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Kozik was shaken awake by one of the prospects who looked to be near full on panic. "What the fuck man." Kozik grumbled.

"Melissa. She left." Ratt one of the prospects shaky voice said as he stepped out of reach in case Kozik tried to punch him.

Kozik was wide awake instantly, "What the hell do you mean she left? When? How?" His mind was racing, heart pounding, this wasn't good.

"When I went out to take her more coffee, a bike pulled up. She stared at the man and he motioned for her to come to him. Kozik, she got on that bike with him and left." He nervously said.

Kozik knew that the guys wouldn't be back until tomorrow from the run so it wasn't any of them. Oh hell, "Who was it?"

"I don't know, wasn't wearing a kutte. I've never seen him before."

"And you just fucking let her go." He yelled while he pulled on his clothes. "You know Happy is gonna kill you right, that's if her brother doesn't do it first."

By this point Ratt looked like he was either gonna throw up or pass out.

"Let's hope it was someone she knows, she wouldn't just up and leave. And you know how she only lets certain people touch her. Shit." He growled as he stalked from his room. They'd never be able to catch up with whoever she was with. He pulled out his phone to start making the calls that would surely get him a beatdown. First though, he dialed Melissa. No answer. He dialed Hap, no answer there either. They were probably on the road by now.

He paced back and forth feeling worse by the minute. Jumping when his phone buzzed he opened it to find a message.

 _"Be back soon. I'm safe."_

Just as he'd finished reading it his phone went off again. He answered it immediately.

"What's up?" Hap asked.

Damn he wished he'd not called the Killer, he cleared his throat, "Melissa left, we don't know with who, just that he was on a bike."

Kozik listened to Happy cuss before he started to talk again, his voice was enough to make Kozik cringe as Hap fired off questions that he couldn't answer. He could hear the others in the background demanding answers too.

"I don't know. All I know is that she sent a text right before you called saying she was safe and would be back soon."

"I don't give a goddamn what the message said. You were supposed to be with her." Happy's furious voice snapped before he hung up on Kozik.

Kozik walked outside and Ope came flying in a few minutes later, "Holy hell man, what the fuck's going on. I got a call from Jax and Happy saying Melissa wasn't here."

He explained what he knew and Opie sat down to smoke. "Well, either she was threatened and went with whoever it was or she knew who it was and felt safe enough to leave. Guess we'll find out. If Hap doesn't kill us first. You really pissed him off man."

Not an hour later Kozik and Opie still sat outside when they heard a bike pull in, each letting out relieved breath seeing Melissa was with the driver. One of the prospects jumped to head toward Melissa, Kozik and Ope sat back down. The man she was with scared them almost as much as Happy did. And that man made the calls where Melissa was concerned while he was here.

The prospect made the mistake of grabbing Melissa by the arm causing her to jerk away, as he raised his voice, "What the hell, you can't just leave wit-"

The man's fist connected to the prospects face, "Get your fucking hands off her. It ain't you damn business what she does. Get the hell outta here." The dark haired man growled.

Holding his bleeding lip the prospect looked to Kozik and Opie. They nodded for him to leave. Not understanding but going back into the clubhouse they knew he'd probably call Hap.

Melissa and the dark haired man walked over to the table. Kozik and Opie both stood up to slap the man on the back in greeting.

"Long time brother." Kozik said. "Melissa, you should have let me know you were gone with him. You better call Hap and Shep, they're probably close to losing it by now." He frowned at her. At least she looked almost guilty, kind of, he thought.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Jax picked up his phone as it buzzed, seeing that it was Ratt, one of the prospects.

"Yea Ratt, what's up? Anybody hear from Melissa?" Jax asked noticing that Happy and Shep both walked closer. He didn't put it on speaker yet though, not sure the two glaring at his phone would handle any bad news.

"Well yea, she's back. But Jax..I think she's cheating on Happy." He said nervously.

Well hell, Jax thought, he sure as shit hadn't expected hearing that. Somehow he doubted that were true, she didn't seem the type to cheat, and she only let Happy and her family touch her.

"What do you mean she's cheating on Happy?" He asked out loud on purpose, he wanted to know the answer but he also wanted to see how Happy reacted.

He watched Hap's hands clench and jaw tic. This should be interesting. He clicked over to speaker now.

"Um...she's sitting outside with the man she left with. He's got his arm around her and she's snuggled up to him. Hap's not listening is he?" Ratt mumbled.

Jax looked at Happy, "No, he's not listening. Who's the man she's with?"

"I don't know, I went to tell her she shouldn't have left, he told me it wasn't my fucking business and then he punched me!"

"Shit man, he punched you." Jax said, laughing a little, wondering who it was.

"Well I kinda grabbed her arm without thinking." The prospect told them.

Jax watched Happy check a message on his phone and just stare at it before he walked off. He was pissed.

"They out there alone?" Jax wanted to know.

"No, Kozik and Opie are out there at the table with them."

"Jesus Christ you fucking moron," Jax said. "You think she'd cheat with those two right there with her. Go find out who it is and let us know you idiot."

Jax looked over at Shep, "What do you think? Any ideas?"

"She's not a cheater, never has been. Even if she was, she sure isn't stupid enough to do it at the club. But she ain't cheating, hell, she only lets Hap touch her. I don't' know who's there. She must trust them though, she won't ride with many people, snuggles up with even less."

Jax felt his phone buzz and when he looked at the message from Kozik it said only one word. As if they knew that Ratt had called.

 _"Loken."_

Both men let out a long breath knowing she was safe and then looked over at Happy on the phone. He was practically yelling and they quickly decided she may not be that safe after all, judging by how upset Happy was.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stared at the message she had sent him. Furious

 _"You want me to call?"_

What was she thinking, leaving and not telling anyone? And just who the fuck had she left with! And why the hell was the fucker touching her! Jesus fucking Christ he was pissed off. Instead of answering her text he hit the call button. She picked up before the second ring, sounding a little anxious.

"Happy."

"What the fuck were you doing?" He demanded in a raised voice. "You know you were supposed to stay at the damn clubhouse! And then you don't even let anybody know that you've left!"

"Are you done yelling at m-" She hadn't finished, when he interrupted to demand answers to more questions he had.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Melissa said sincerely as he tried to interrupt her again. "Hap I can't answer if you won't shut up for a second! And I won't answer if you don't stop yelling at me!" She huffed.

Hap clenched his hand on the phone, had she just told him to shut up and she wasn't going to answer anything? He could barely see straight he was so mad.

"The hell you say! You will damned answer!" He was still yelling.

"When you calm down and stop fucking yelling at me I will!"

He got ready to say something else and realized she had hung up on him! Hung up! No bitch had hung up on him before!

Felling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Chibs.

"She hung up on me."

"Can't say I blame the lass." Chibs said with a raised brow and pointed look.

Happy didn't say anything. Just clenched his jaw and stared at his friend. He wasn't calling her back, wasn't going to apologize. She should apologize to him. She'd made him mad just leaving and not telling anyone. It hit him that he had been scared when no one knew where she was or who she was with.

"Loken." Chibs said.

"What?" Happy didn't understand what he was talking about.

"That's who's there, who she went with. Loken. If you woulda gave her a chance to talk she woulda told ya."

Hap knew Chibs was right, but hell, he was still pissed off. Pissed at her, pissed at himself for yelling at her. Knowing it was Loken only made him feel slightly better. He had known she wasn't cheating, there was never a doubt in his mind about that. She was his in that aspect.

Not saying anything, both men went back to Shep and Jax. Shep looked at Hap, "That didn't look like it went well."

"She hung up on me." He told them and watched them smirk at him. Fuckers.

"Yea, she hates when people yell at her. Always has." Shep told him.

"She shouldn't do stupid shit to get yelled at." He griped under his breath. Only Chibs was close enough to hear and he just shook his head.

Later that night when they had pulled over for a refuel, he checked and read the messages from her. Both were fairly recent.

 _"Good night"_ and _"Want me to call?"_

He knew it was petty and childish but he ignored them. Even though she'd said she was sorry for worrying him, he was still pissed off at her for hanging up on him. Looking over at Shep and listening in on the conversation he was having, it was obvious that he was talking to Melissa and was giving her hell. That irritated him, he didn't like someone else fussing at her, even if it was her brother. It wouldn't take long for her to realize he'd ignored her messages if she was talking to her brother and knew they'd stopped. Unease at his petty behavior pricked at him, but he stubbornly pushed it back. 

* * *

**-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat beside of Loken, when she'd talked to him this morning he had been specific on his instructions. They would go for a ride away from the clubhouse so he could talk to her in private. It had been months since they'd talked in person. So much had happened and he wanted to hear about it from her. Making sure they had no tail, Loken had pulled off at a private spot and they had sat at an old bench talking. She told him everything he wanted and he hugged her while she cried. When she was done with that, she knew without asking what his next questions would be about. Happy. Answering everything as honestly as she could worked best with him. Even when he got pissed at some of the things she told him. He worried most about her not sleeping.

She had expected to be gone and back before Kozik woke up, that's why she hadn't bothered to wake him up. Unfortunately, the prospect had seen her leave, he must have woke Kozik up. Ratt called Jax. Kozik called Happy. It was a disaster. Happy had not stopped yelling at her, and she'd hung up on him. She didn't need anyone to tell her that it would make the man even more furious. Shep had not went easy on her either when he called while they stopped. Melissa had apologized to the Kozik, Opie, Shep, and even Jax for worrying them and not talking to them first. She had been in the wrong and took responsibility for it. Her plan had been to apologize to Happy again, even though he had yelled at her. It was clear he was ignoring her though, after she'd sent the messages and knew they had stopped, it was the first time since she'd known him that he'd purposely not replied. It shouldn't hurt, she told herself, something so minor and she knew he was upset with her, it shouldn't hurt, but it did. More than she cared to admit, maybe if she didn't love him it would have been different.

"You okay?" Kozik asked her. Everyone had noticed how quiet she'd been.

"Yea, just tired and have a headache." She lied. They knew it was a lie too but let it go. "I think I might go lie down. Tara will be coming by in a little while to check how I'm healing. She had a late shift at the hospital. Will you tell her to come back there?"

Kozik stared at her, a concerned look on his face, "Sure. You need anything just let me know."

Loken hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna help Ope take care of some club business, probably be in the morning before we're back."

She nodded at him, just glad to have him here, even if it was only for a little bit. "I love you." She hugged him again and then got up, "Be careful."

Melissa spent the rest of the night lying on the bed. Tara had checked her over, said everything looked to be healing up really good. They had sat and talked for a long time. Melissa telling her about what had went on today, it made Tara laugh when she told her about Ratt telling Jax that she was cheating on Happy. Tara didn't point out that she could tell something was bothering Melissa, like the others she let it go. When Tara was leaving she left something for the headache and said she'd be back tomorrow, just to visit.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Another disgusting motel, Hap thought, even if it was just for a few hours to sleep. They had to share rooms because there weren't enough for them all to have single rooms. He was stuck with Juice and Tig, both of them repeatedly asking if Melissa had been mad at them for looking at her pictures when they should have just closed the folder, that she had every right to be mad at them. He shook his head no she wasn't mad. Melissa, even though he could tell she was upset, had been understanding and not been pissed at him or the others for invading her private pictures. She hadn't been petty, like he had, his mind shouted; making him feel even worse about how he'd acted earlier.

Heading outside to get away from his roommates for the night, he sat down on the steps to smoke. Shep showed up shortly after, stretched out his legs and looked at Hap.

"She called Jax," Shep said, watching the surprised look on Hap's face. "Yea, apologized for worrying everybody and not telling anyone what was going on. Jax told her it wasn't a big deal, he probably would have done the same thing. Kozik and Ope said she even apologized to them too. Same here, she called me earlier. Always has been one to take responsibility when she's in the wrong." Shep didn't ask if he had talked to Melissa.

"You ever meet our Pop's?" Shep asked him. Happy was a little confused at the change in topic.

"A couple times, tough man. Wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Hap said.

"Yea that was him alright. He loved Melissa, she was his pride and joy. Only thing was, she wasn't like us boys. Pop's could bust our ass when we did something wrong and it was enough to teach us a lesson. With her, he wouldn't do that, never raised his hand to women. Pop's was smart when it came to finding someone's weakness, when he found hers he used it even when there was no need to. He could be a first rate asshole, liked keeping her under his thumb."

Happy watched Shep's face as he talked, he had that same unfocused look that Melissa got sometimes. He knew this story was going somewhere, it had a point, Hap just wasn't sure what it was.

"When he wanted to punish her or make her do something he wanted, he'd yell at her. Wouldn't give her a chance to speak up for herself, defend her actions, just yelled at her. After that he'd give her the silent treatment, not acknowledge her at all, sometimes for a day, sometimes days and weeks. That right there, that's how he'd break her, punish her. He'd found her weakness, the way to hurt her the most. I don't think he meant for us to know it, but he got drunk one night and told us." Shep's eyes darkened, still unfocused.

Hap's heart had sped up as he listened. That uneasy feeling he'd pushed back earlier came back.

"I'd like to say I was a big enough person to not treat her the same, that I loved her enough not to hurt her like Pop's did. I wasn't. I thought I knew it all, I was the big man. I found out how well it worked when I wanted my way, just didn't realize the damage it caused. Loken though, never once did he do that to her." He looked over at Hap and pointed to a scar on his jaw. "Couple years ago, she'd done something I didn't agree with, she'd apologized but I wasn't having it. Don't even know what fight was about now, that's how stupid it was. I was cocky, thought I'd put her in her place anyway. Yelled, then didn't speak to her. Didn't care if I hurt her feelings, I knew she wouldn't hold a grudge, just didn't realize the hurt was still there. Anyway, Loken found out, came home and that was one of the only times I thought he would beat the shit out of me."

Shep shook his head, "I deserved it. I mean, I was the one who was supposed to protect her, make sure no one hurt her, and it was me who was doing those things. I wanted her to hold a grudge, make me suffer for what I had done, ease my guilty conscious, she didn't. I could see the hurt and pain I'd caused, she tried to keep it hidden but sometimes it was there plain as day."

Leaning forward to get up Shep stood up, "Don't get me wrong, she isn't weak, can hold her own when given a fair chance. She can be a handful, bitchy, stubborn, hard to get along with, and do stuff without thinking it through. Enough to either scare the fuck out of ya or piss ya off to no end. Just don't hurt her to prove a point."

Happy watched Shep walk off. He couldn't decide if he had just been lectured, threatened, or given advice. Maybe all three. Knowing that Shep only knew about the yelling from earlier, he was pretty sure that Melissa wouldn't have told her brother about the messages. It really wasn't the messages, but the meaning behind them. He'd made sure that she told him good night every night, it was his way of staying connected to her. Ignoring it earlier had only served to send a point to her that it wasn't important to him, even if that wasn't true. That made Hap feel shitty, he had hurt her to prove a point.

Looking at the time and seeing how late it was he still decided to call Kozik. Knowing that Melissa hadn't been sleeping and they had been staying up until the early hours of the mornings.

"Yo man, what's up?" Kozik answered.

"Not much. You guys playing cards tonight?" He asked, really just wanting to know if she was there.

"Nah, just me. Ope and Loken went to take care of some club shit. Melissa went to bed hours ago, said she was tired and had a headache."

"She okay?" Hap wanted to know.

"I guess. Seemed a little off most of the evening, not her usual self, wouldn't say what was up. Tara came by and checked on her."

"Tara say if everything was okay?"

"She didn't say, just that she'd be back tomorrow."

Now Hap really did feel like shit. Listening to Kozik tell him about her apologizing to them didn't help either. Looking to see that it was almost three in the morning he told Kozik to let him know if anything changed with Melissa.

Heading back inside and getting in bed, he debated on sending her a message but in the end he pussied out and didn't do it. They'd be leaving out in a few hours and if everything went according to plan they would be back in Charming by nightfall.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all again for the awesome reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

Melissa finally gave up on trying to sleep and got up, she hated having a headache. It was too early to go out front, no one would be there. Not wanting to get her computer out and work on her own stuff she decided to clean a little. Going to the bathroom and looking under the cabinet made her chuckle. Sure enough Happy had a small collection of cleaning supplies. Spending the next couple of hours cleaning his dorm and changing the bed helped to take her mind off things. Taking a shower and putting on a little makeup to cover up the fact she was tired also helped.

She thought about yesterday but decided not to dwell on it. Hopefully they'd get it straightened out when Happy got back. If he wasn't still pissed off at her.

Going out front she found Loken surrounded by Crow Eaters, each one of them glaring at her. They hadn't liked the fact that Happy was now off limits to them. To make matters worse Loken told them to leave because his number one woman was here. Melissa just smirked at them as they stomped off.

Loken offered to take her for another ride but she said no. Yesterday was enough drama for her. He only laughed and said she should have blamed it on him that none of those fuckers would have said a word to him. Wasn't that what brothers were for anyway, to have shit blamed on them. That made Melissa laugh, she had really missed him.

They ended up compromising. Loken, Kozik, and Opie took her into town for lunch. It was quite a spectacle, one she was used to. She never fit with the biker image, and that was fine with, it amused her. By the time they got back to the clubhouse her headache had returned full force. Tara came by and stayed with her for a couple of hours. Tara was having some problems with Gemma and they spent most of the time talking about that. Finally, Tara asked what was really going on. Melissa hadn't told her, it just didn't seem right. She'd lied kind of and told her it was the stress of being watched and no sleep.

Her brother was next in. He told her him and Opie would be gone again tonight. He'd have to leave in a couple days to get back with Quinn to finish working on that job. Loken threatened to hold her down and give her a sleeping pill if she didn't try to get some sleep. He'd do it too.

She hadn't heard from Happy or Shep. They were supposed to be back today if they didn't hit any problems. When it got late she figured they were delayed. Getting in bed she picked up her phone to message Hap good night but changed her mind. He'd made it clear that he was pissed off at her and she didn't feel like being rejected again.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Pulling into the clubhouse with a few of the others, Happy noticed that there weren't many people around. Mainly just Kozik, the prospects, and Piney. It was late, he looked around and didn't see Melissa. He was kind of relieved that she wasn't out with the guys. He needed to talk to her alone. Kozik must have known who he was looking for, he pointed down the hall.

When he stepped into his room it smelled clean and like her. Putting his bag down and moving to the bed, Happy looked at her as she slept. With the little bit of light coming from the lamp in the corner, he could see the circles under her eyes, they gave away how tired she really was. Even with those she was still beautiful. Sitting down on the bed beside her he gently rubbed her arm to wake her up.

"Happy." She blinked and that sleepy voice of hers made him hard as a rock. She didn't smile and he could see the uncertainty and hurt in her eyes.

"You didn't tell me good night tonight." He almost whispered, watching her eyes tear up, but none spilled over. It made him feel like he'd been kicked in the stomach, fuck he hoped she didn't cry. He hadn't moved his hand from her arm and she hadn't jerked away. That helped a little.

"You made it clear last night what you thought of my good night. I didn't need a second reminder." Her voice was soft and thick with emotion.

Hap didn't respond to her reply, just watched her take a deep breath and sit up. The cover slipped away and all he saw was lace covered breasts, holy shit. Forcing himself to look up as she started to talk.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have told you that Loken was who I left with. I was being selfish, I thought if I said anything that someone would say no, that I couldn't leave. It wasn't right that I put you all in the position of not knowing. I'm sorry I hung up on you too. I know you were mad, I should have waited until you were done, and tried to talk to you." She told him, as a tear slid down and she wiped it away quickly.

He couldn't believe that she was apologizing to him after the way he had acted. And she meant it, that was easy to see. She had unintentionally made him mad and scared him. He'd purposely hurt her feelings, and still she was the bigger person to apologize.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to apologize." He cleared his throat, "I was more scared than mad. Not knowing where you were and why you'd left, I didn't control myself very well."

Her hand was nervously playing with the sheet so he slowly threaded his fingers through hers to try and calm her down a little.

"I did ignore your messages, I was pissed off that you'd hung up on me. I was being a dick. I'm sorry for that. I don't want you to think that I don't want to hear from you, I do. Some of those rough days it's the only thing I look forward to."

"I guess we're even?" She asked.

"No, baby we're not even." He told her, and was surprised to see worry and hurt on her face. "We're not even, because all you did was make me mad and you apologized when you were on the phone with me. I hurt your feelings on purpose, that was wrong. I'm gonna have to make up for that." He waited for a second before leaning in and kissing her. He took his time, then pulled her closer to him as he kissed along her jaw. When he got to her ear he whispered, "I'm sorry," once more. He didn't feel like a pussy for doing it either.

Melissa slid her arms around his neck and moved her mouth to his, running her tongue along his lips. He didn't need any encouragement other than that to deepen the kiss. It only took a few minutes before neither one of them could think straight. Pulling her across to straddle him, he rested his hands on her hips and let his eyes travel over the lace that covered her. Holy shit she was hot. She rolled her hips against him making him groan.

"It was my backup plan." She grinned and slid her hands under his shirt while she rocked against him again.

"Backup plan?" He mumbled, having trouble concentrating while her hands were on him and her rubbing against his hard on.

Softly laughing at how distracted he was, "If you were still mad at me, I was going to get your attention this way, until you were in a better mood and I could apologize. You think it would've worked?" She'd pulled his shirt off by now.

His lips landed on hers and he pressed her hips down onto him as he pushed up against her so she could feel how much he wanted her. Breaking the kiss he slid her hips down just far enough on his thighs so he undo his belt and pants. She leaned back and got a rubber out of the drawer and had it opened by the time he had pushed down his pants far enough to get his cock free. He looked at her and raised a brow, with a silent laugh she rolled the rubber onto him. Damn, just feeling her do that almost drove him crazy. Not taking the time to take off her panties, he slid his fingers along the edge, she was so wet. Moving the lace to the side he pulled her closer to him and lifted her up over him. When she slid down on him, his hands tightened on her hips to hold her still. It felt so fucking good, he knew if he didn't take a deep breath he wouldn't last long. Feeling her try to move her hips to get him to move, he looked at her face and could see she was as horny as he was.

Moving one hand up to pull down the lace that covered her breasts, he circled his tongue around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. She rubbed her pussy against him and moaned. Loosening the hold on her hip she started to move slowly with him pushing up to meet her. Damn he'd missed this. Pulling his mouth back up to hers, she kissed him and pressed her tits against his chest. The contact sent a jolt straight to his dick making him even harder. Picking up the pace, he pushed in and out of her as she rolled her hips against him. Her breathing was getting shallow and movements faster, Hap knew she was getting close so he fucked her a little harder. When her muscles started to grip and tighten around his cock and he heard her moaning softly in his ear, Hap didn't make it but a few thrusts before he came. Good grief how could she do that to him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he held her pressed to him while their breathing slowed back down. "I think your backup plan would've worked." He teased. When she laughed it made her muscles tighten around his dick and he could feel himself harden. Lifting her to the side only long enough to get rid of the rubber he sat her back on his lap.

Sliding his hands up her sides and catching the edge of the lace he took it off of her. When she raised a brow at him, all he could say was, "Now I want you naked." Hap knew she had felt him get hard again when she started to move her panty covered pussy against him. She slid up and down against his cock, the feeling of the lace and her wetness through it made Hap breath heavy. Noticing his breathing, she increased the pressure and speed. She was trying to drive him insane, Hap thought to himself. Just as he was about to come she moved down enough to replace her mouth where her lace covered pussy had been. When her eyes met his with his dick moving in and out of her lips it pushed him over the edge, she sucked and licked him while he came. Happy didn't know if he'd be able to even think straight after that.

"You know, you could take your clothes off and stay a while." She teased and pointed at his pants and boots.

It was then he realized he was still almost fully dressed. Jesus Christ he was worse than a horny teenager. At least they had enough sense to take their clothes off.

"Sneaky bitch, my attention was somewhere else." He said laughing and pushing her to the bed. Leaning over and kissing her while his hand squeezed one of her breasts, making her giggle, squeezing a little more turned that giggle to a moan. Served her right.

Taking his clothes off and getting in bed with her, he pulled her close, "You're the first person to ever hang up on me." He told her.

She pulled back to look at him, "I find that hard to believe." She said sarcastically and then kissed him quick on the lips.

"Smart ass." He pinched her ass, making her laugh. "Most people wouldn't dare hang up on me."

"Well I'm not most people. And there's a first time for everything." She yawned.

Hap thought about some of the things that he had done with Melissa and realized there were a few firsts for him. Her sleeping in his bed with him, the good night routine between them, her being his woman, him caring about her. Those were all firsts for him. And strange enough, it didn't freak him out like it used to.

"You broke the arrangement we had. That's a serious infraction." She used the same words he'd used on her before. "Does that mean you now owe me?" She smirked at him.

"I think I was punished enough last night, I had to share a dirty motel room with Tig and Juice." He snorted.

"That doesn't count, but you kinda deserved that." She laughed. "I'll let you know when I decide what I want."

Rolling his eyes at her he grinned at her and hugged her closer. "Go to sleep."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as Happy laid there with her. He did notice that it wasn't restful sleep, she woke up a lot and fell back asleep without even realizing it. There were a few times that he knew she was having bad dreams, he'd rub her back and she would settle back into a calm sleep. No wonder she was exhausted.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Loken sat at the picnic table outside the SAMCRO clubhouse, smoking and eyeing the Crow Eater that had been leaning over to flash her tits at him while she handed him a beer. She wasn't his usual type but she'd do, later, when he was a little more buzzed and what she looked like wouldn't matter so much. He was waiting for one person in particular, they needed to have a talk.

While he waited he thought about his sister. He still didn't know which had shocked him more the fact that Melissa was with Happy or the fact that Happy was with her. She'd never messed with a Son. Happy never had just one woman. But everyone, even his brother seemed to think the two were a fit. When he'd asked her if she was scared of Hap she'd seemed a little offended that he would ask her that.

Loken loved Melissa, probably more than any other person. She was his little sister, he'd watched over her from the time she was a baby. When she had been attacked, seeing how it broke her in so many ways, broke him too. Finally after months of watching her struggle every day to try and heal, be a little of who she used to be, he couldn't take it anymore. It hurt his heart. That was one of the reasons he decided to help Quinn and the Nomads for a while. To get away from her pain.

He'd been surprised when he saw her again, it was like she was some of her old self again. He knew some of that had to do with Happy. It didn't mean he had to like or agree with it. He wasn't like Shep, wouldn't just hand her over and watch from a safe distance, ready to swoop in and fix things if Happy hurt her. Hell no, that wasn't how he did shit. He'd known Happy a long time, worked with him, partied with him, considered him a friend and fellow brother. That didn't mean he was okay with the Killer fucking his sister. Shep may have had a talk with Hap, but Loken planned on making sure Happy had a physical understanding, he clenched his fists, that touching his sister came with the promise that if he hurt her, they'd hurt him.

Hearing bikes pull up, he watched Happy get off and walk toward the clubhouse. When he got close enough Hap nodded at him as he came closer. Loken stood up and when Hap was close he stopped. Loken's fist connected to the Tacoma Killers face without any hesitation.

"That's for touching my sister." He growled, ready for more.

Happy's jaw clenched but he didn't move, "Figure I had that one comin."

"Fucking right you did." Loken muttered.

Staring at each other before nodding and sitting down at the table. Happy looked at him, no emotion showing on his face.

"My sister's not one of the club whores. You treat her like one and I'll kill you. We both know I mean it too."

"Fair enough." Hap's voice was low.

"You care about her?" Her brother asked. Watching Hap closely, he saw emotions flash in the man's eyes and then just as quick the emotions were locked down. Loken had his answer and forced himself not to smirk.

Happy cleared his throat, moving the toothpick in his mouth around and very slightly nodded yes.

Well, hell, Loken thought. When he'd talked to Melissa he knew her well enough to know she was hiding something, he also knew how to question her to find out what it was. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that she loved Happy and that the man had no idea. Not letting on that he'd figured her out was easy. Now it was time to make sure that the man sitting across from him to get a little lesson in brotherly love, he thought with smirk.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat in the van with Shep and Jax as they pulled back up at the clubhouse. They had taken her to meet with one of the people she had a set up a business meeting with. Jax had been surprised at the the arrangements she had made for the club to be included. When he had mentioned it after they were back in the van, she explained to him that he was good at his job and she was good at hers. He laughed, telling her he was finding that out fast.

Tara had called to tell them she was in the office with Gemma at the garage. Melissa decided to go and join them instead of heading back to the clubhouse. They had laughed and talked for a long time. Finally Gemma said they should head over to the bar and get a drink.

As the three of them walked across the parking lot heading to the clubhouse, they could see two shirtless men in the fighting ring. From this distance they couldn't tell who it was. Men were crowded around yelling and cheering. It became obvious who the two men were when Melissa got close enough. Letting out a sigh she rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, who is that fine piece of man in the ring with Happy?" Gemma asked and Tara laughed.

"That would be my brother Loken." Melissa said, making Gemma's head swing around to her.

"For fuck's sake, maybe we should try and talk Jax into transferring to El Paso, I've not seen an ugly man yet." Gemma laughed.

Moving closer, the people crowded around parted to let them in, giving Melissa knowing glances. They watched the two men exchange hits. Each one giving as good as the other, blood flying, taunts passed back and forth. Bobby was in the middle pushing them apart when needed. Good grief.

Tara slid her a sly look, "Wonder what they're fighting about. Or should I say who." Tara and Gemma both looking at her and laughing.

Melissa kept watching and Happy glanced in her direction, meeting her eyes he smirked at her. Melissa laughed and rolled her eyes, arrogant man.

"C'mon, I need a drink..or five…" She told the two women.

"Honey, I ain't missing this." Gemma grinned. She yelled at one of the Crow Eaters to bring them some drinks. The woman was back pretty fast with their drinks and also handed Melissa two small towels.

Watching the two men, Melissa understood what was going on. Shep was a talker until he had to get physical, but deadly as any other man. Loken was physical, his actions were how he communicated most of the time. Just like Happy. It didn't look like either one was tiring of the conversation either. Men.

After a few more rounds Bobby called it. You would think after beating each other back and forth, there would be animosity between them. Not the case, they hugged and slapped each other on the back laughing. Whatever it was had been worked out.

Jumping down first, Loken stepped over to her picked her up in a tight hug and swung her around, kissing her on the cheek, he whispered for only her to hear, "You better tell him you love him, little sister." Laughing at her shocked looked, he grabbed a towel from her, flicked her with it, and walked off.

Before she had time to respond, she felt another set of arms close around her and Happy had thrown her over his shoulder. Slapping her on the ass earned him whistles, laughs, and shouts of approval. Melissa felt her cheeks turn red, as she told him to put her down. Only to be ignored as he stalked inside and down the hall. When they got to his door he slid her body down his as he sat her on her feet. As soon as her feet touched the floor his lips was on hers, his tongue in her mouth. She tasted the metallic taste of some of the blood that was on the corner of his lip. Haps hands moved down to her ass and squeezed, looping her arms around his neck she pressed herself against him.

"You gonna open the door, or you plan on doing me in the hallway?" She snickered at his grunted answer. He bit her neck at her snicker.

Opening the door and pulling them both in he slammed the door shut and pushed her back against it. Sliding his hands to the bottom of her dress and pulling it off, he threw it aside. Staring at more lacy bra and panties while she still had her heels on, the only look on his face was lust. Melissa's hands went to his belt and jeans undoing them, her hand sliding inside and finding what she was looking for, stroking it. His mouth found hers while his fingers slid into her panties. He pulled back to look at her as his fingers rubbed her, "You're already wet, what made you so horny sweet Melissa?" He teased her. Not waiting for an answer, he quickly rolled on protection and picked her up enough so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed into her in a hard thrust, groaning as he did. The pace wasn't slow, wasn't gentle, and she loved every minute of it until all she could do was cry out his name before he pushed her over the edge, followed by his repeating her name as he came. He backed up still holding her until he sat on the bed.

"Fucking hell woman, I think you're gonna kill me." He breathed heavy against her neck.

"Yea, but what a way to go." She laughed, feeling him shake with laughter.

Hap pulled back to look at her with a smirk, "They may call you Sweet Melissa, but they have no idea how naughty you are, do they?"

Humming, she just grinned at him, "Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"Hell no!"

"Good, it'll be our little secret then."

"My silence ain't cheap." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

Lifting her to the side, he stood up. "C'mon, I need a shower." His eyes told her he planned on more than that as he tugged her by the hand to the bathroom.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sitting and drinking coffee the next morning, Happy shifted so Melissa could get up and go back inside to try and get a little rest. Her brothers sat around the table with Jax, Chibs, Kozik, and Tig. They heard Juice come outside.

Slapping the computer he held onto the table he looked at them. Happy leaned forward, Juice was buzzing with energy which meant he knew something.

"So I was looking through Melissa's emails." Juice told them, earning a glare from Happy and Loken.

"She know you still in her emails?" Happy growled.

"No, but man I wasn't looking in her personal pictures or nothing. Just shut up and listen." He rushed. "I was thinking, something about those new pictures seemed strange. The digital IP address on them was bogus, but it was covering up another digital IP address. I couldn't figure out why it seemed familiar, so I went back to some of her older emails, business ones, from that time she was here in Charming. When Hap and Chibs found her. You know when she'd been at her house." He stopped, catching his breath.

"The bogus IP address was covering up the IP address from her house. Guys those pictures that they sent this week, they were sent from her house. Whoever is after her has been inside her house."

Happy was the first to speak, "That can't be right, she has a security system. It hasn't been triggered."

"I know man. Makes it that much more fucked up." Juice told them.

It was hard for Happy to tell who stood up the fastest. Jax told. Kozik and Tig to stay at the clubhouse, the rest of them headed to their bikes.

Happy's body tensed with that nervous energy he felt before something was about to happen. The only question was, what would they find.

* * *

 **-xx-** -


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for the reviews and messages! You all are the greatest! I think someone asked me how old Melissa was, I put her around Jax and Tara's age, mid 30's. Loken about 3 years older and Shep around 40ish give or take a few years. Pop's was the grandpa. The parents died when the kids were very very young, maybe a car accident.

Enjoy the new chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

As the bikes roared to a stop at Melissa's house and everyone got off their bike, they stood for a minute, waiting for a plan. Happy looked over at Shep and Loken as they quietly scanned the outside of both the house and bike garage. There was no sign of anything being tampered with on the outside of either one.

"I guess let's check inside." Shep said.

"I'll check around the outside." Loken told them, heading off around the house.

Everyone else headed to the house. Stopping at the front door Shep entered the code and used his key to get in.

"Text Juice or CJ, tell them to check and see if the alarm registered that." Shep told Happy.

Happy sent the message and followed along as they looked through Melissa's house. Nothing seemed out of place, but how could they really be sure since it was her place and they weren't really familiar with it. But something didn't feel right to him, he just didn't know what it was.

"Shit, I don't even know what to look for. I wouldn't know what was wrong or not. We're gonna have to go get her and let her look." Shep grumbled.

Happy hated it but Shep was right, only she would know if things were out of place. Happy walked behind them down a hallway that was mostly bedrooms until the last two doors. Shep opened the first and inside it was a small music room. Hap couldn't help to think that maybe sometime he could get her to play just for him.

When they got to the the last door it was already open. That wasn't a good sign. It was her office. When they moved closer to her desk they saw the pictures spread out on it. The same pictures that had been sent to her in the email along with a few others they had not seen. Right in the middle of the desk was a small device that looked like some sort of voice recorder. A blinking light indicated it had something on it.

"Guess that's for us," Shep said as he picked it up.

Hap clenched his fists to try and keep himself calm. It was obvious that someone was fucking with them and it was beyond the point of pissing Happy off. Focusing back on Shep he listened to the voice that came on as the device was started, he moved over so that Loken could come inside the room.

Each man standing in the room listened to the voice that started talking. Happy turned to Loken to ask if it was Creagen and Loken nodded yes. Creagan taunted them, taunted her; told them he was there and it was just a matter of time before she would be his. He promised she wouldn't live this time and would suffer for escaping last time. Creagan's irritating voice mocked them about him being right under their noses until the end of the message.

Shep ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "Call Tig and Kozik, tell them to bring her here. She'll need to look around the house and listen to this." He said as he looked at Loken who shook his head in agreement.

Sitting down around her office they waited for her to get there. Happy was deep in thought, not only about what they had found here but also on how she would take this. Truth be told, he didn't want to tell her, didn't want to give her one more thing that would be on her mind, she already had enough. In the back of his mind a small whisper kept saying, if she was your Old Lady you'd be the one deciding these things, you know you care about her. Hap pushed it back, although not with as much force this time as he had been.

Happy listened to the conversations around him, only half focused on what they were saying. He looked over at Loken who seemed to be waiting for an answer from him. Shit, Hap thought, he must not have heard what he'd said.

"Has she been getting any sleep?" Loken asked again.

"Not much, when she does she wakes up a lot and falls right back to sleep. Doesn't even know she does it. Has nightmares too."

"She tell you what the nightmares are about?" Her brother asked him.

"Nah, I asked but she won't say."

"These last couple months have been rough for her, glad she's had you around, it seems to have helped her." Loken said and got up to leave the room.

Happy stared after the man, he'd not expected that from Loken. He looked around the room to see if anyone else had heard their conversation, thankfully they were still talking to each other. He didn't need their opinions on what Loken had just said.

At this point Happy and everyone here was fed up with not being able to catch either Creagen or the traitor that was in the El Paso crew. They always seemed to be just a step ahead all the time. Hap wasn't used to not being able to do anything productive, it made him feel restless and on edge. Nothing good ever happened when he felt like that.

Hearing the van doors shut outside they waited for her to come in. She followed behind Loken into her office. It was subtle but Hap could tell by the way that she carried herself that she was anxious, he knew for sure she was when her eyes met his. A slow anger settled in the pit of his stomach, she shouldn't be having to deal with this shit, she'd already had enough. He watched as she sat down at the desk and scanned the pictures, her eyes landed on the recording device. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes while she did it made his anger worse. He waited to see what her reaction would be.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa followed her brother into her office at the house. Kozik and Tig had driven her over to her house. They hadn't told her much, she just knew that there was something she had to look at and to look around to see if anything was out of place. The anxiousness she felt was hard to keep under control. She knew that her brothers wouldn't want her to see something unless they thought it was relevant. Honestly, at this point she was ready to just tell them to not tell her anything. That thought stunned her, she hated secrets and not knowing, for her to not want to know anything just told her how close to her breaking point she was.

Glancing over at Happy as she walked in made her feel a little calmer. He had that no emotion look on his face though, that wasn't a good thing. Shep moved away from her chair and she sat down. Looking at the pictures on the desk, most of them she'd seen already and there were a few that weren't included in the email. What really caught her attention though was the small recording device that was sitting there. Taking a deep breath she knew this was why they had made her come here.

"Honey, you should probably listen to this. I know it's Creagen, just need you to make sure." Shep said as he rubbed her back before turning on the device.

Melissa felt her heart pounding as the recording started, she didn't need but a second or two to know it was Creagen. She didn't need to hear anymore, didn't care what he had to say.

"Turn it off." She demanded. When her brother didn't move, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Melissa you should probably listen to th-"

"I don't want to hear his voice Shep." She told her brother as she went to knock the device off the desk. Before she could though he reached over and switched it off. He and everyone else stared at her.

Rubbing her eyes before looking up, "I don't want to hear what he has to say. You don't understand Shep, every time I try to sleep or close my eyes, I hear that voice. It's there, I can't get away from it." She tried to tell them.

"If there's something on there that is absolutely important for me to hear, fine, I'll listen. Otherwise, I just can't do it." She sighed.

Shep let out a breath and nodded. He wouldn't push. Picking up the device and handing it to Juice, he turned to her, "We'll head out front, look around a little more."

Putting her elbows up on the desk, she rested her chin in her hands and closed her eyes as they all left the room. Feeling a hand rub her back, she knew immediately without looking that it was Happy, knew what his touch felt like. Looking up at him she couldn't really tell what he was thinking, he still had that no emotion thing going on.

"Do you think I should have listened to it?" She asked him.

"No."

That's it, that's all he had to say, she thought, rolling her eyes. Standing up she moved around the desk, Hap followed behind her. She didn't see that he stopped and looked down at the pictures on the desk again, he picked one up and slid it into the inside pocket of his kutte.

Right outside the door in the hallway he stepped around her and stopped. Putting one hand on each side of the wall beside her so she couldn't move causing her to look up at him. Melissa noticed the pulse at the base of his throat beating and a hard look in his eyes, he was angry. That puzzled her. She waited for him to say something but he just looked at her.

"You're angry." She said as she touched one finger to the pulse at his neck, watching a brief second of surprise flash in his eyes. "Why?"

"Just ready to catch the assholes, tired of their shit."

"Me too." She breathed. "Happy, you know that you don't have to feel obligated to be a part of this. I'd understand." That only seemed to make him angrier.

Stepping closer to her and sliding one arm around her, he kept the other on the wall by her head, "If I didn't want to be in this I wouldn't be. You're mine, a threat to you is a threat to me. I don't like threats, not used to sitting around waiting for shit to just happen." He grumbled, leaning in closer until his lips were close to hers. "Don't say shit like that again." Then he kissed her. She could feel the tension in his body, the pent up anger. Slowly some of the tension seemed to fade but not all of it. When he pulled back he rested his chin against the top of her head not saying anything.

Melissa didn't point out that he'd called her his, she knew he wasn't in a teasing mood and didn't push it, even if hearing it had made her feel happier and safer than she'd been in a while. Hap tightened his arms around her and squeezed her before pulling back.

"C'mon, better head out with the others." He told her quietly.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna check my safe and I'll be out."

He waited for her to go in front of him and stood in her room while she checked the safe. When they got back out to the front of the house the others were gathered around Juice and his computer, as she got closer they stopped talking. Melissa just let it go, not in the mood to demand answers. This no sleep was really starting to get to her and she could tell she wasn't the only one to notice either. Her brothers looked at her with raised eyebrows and worry at the same time.

Jax had been on the phone and came back telling the guys they had to leave now, apparently there was a situation somewhere that needed to be taken care of, he looked pissed off. Hap squeezed her hand and nodded to the van. She followed Kozik and Tig, she watched her brothers nod at her as they got on their bikes to leave.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Creagen watched as the Sons pulled away from the house in a rush, going to deal with a problem that Creagen may have had a hand in creating. But his real attention went to the bitch that had gotten into the van with the two Sons. They had no idea how close he was to them, that thought made him grin in a way that made the ones sitting around him look away uncomfortably. The pictures and recorded message served only to let them know he was there, and he was going to get her.

Now wasn't the time though. He needed to make sure that the Sons and Melissa started to relax a little. Creagen wasn't going to take her unless he had to. With what he had planned, she was going to come to him. And when she did the bitch was going to die, slowly and painfully.

Pulling out his phone he dialed, "Where the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I had to wait for them to be on the road long enough before I left. I'll meet you at the building with everything you asked for. I still think we should do this my fucking way. I'm tired of waiting." The man said in a voice that bordered on hysteria.

"Shut the fuck up and just do what you're told." Creagen hissed.

Creagen listened to the Son complain, he decided that he was going to kill him too. Didn't need him anymore, but first he'd use him to get the plan in motion. Bitch had about a week before she'd be dead. Creagen could feel the need to kill getting stronger as the wait continued.

In the meantime, he'd arranged to keep SAMCRO and the El Paso guys very busy. Motherfuckers deserved every problem headed their way he thought with a smirk. And if a few of them died in the process, all the better. That meant not so many would be around the bitch.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Loken looked over at his brother as they sat outside the SAMCRO clubhouse, it had been a rough afternoon after leaving Melissa's house and it showed on Shep's face.

"Think we'll get this shit with Creagen settled soon?" Loken asked.

Blowing out a long breath and putting out his cigarette, Shep stared straight ahead, "Fuck, I hope so. I can barely stand to look at Melissa, she hasn't been sleeping and looks terrified half the time when she doesn't think any of us are watching."

"I've noticed it too."

Both men sat silently, comfortably, until something occurred to Loken. "You know she's in love with him, right." He looked over at his brother who nodded yes. "Think she's told him?"

"Hell no, she's keeping it to herself. Probably thinks it'll scare him shitless. Who knows, it just might." Shep frowned. "That's what worries me. She's always been open about how she feels about people, no matter who it is. And Hap, I don't know."

"Too bad we can't speed it up a little, see what he'd do, better sooner than later to see if he's just gonna lose his shit and do something stupid."

Shep made a snorting noise, "I'd like to know too, he's fucking my damn sister. But, I ain't telling him, you ain't either. She'd kill us for that shit."

"Melissa never can keep a secret when she's a little drunk." Loken smirked and stood up. "Think I might go have a few drinks. You comin'?"

Grinning Shep followed Loken inside to the bar. Melissa was sitting with Happy, Juice, Tig, and Kozik. Shep watched his brother focus on Melissa and fight to hide a grin. Shep wondered who would kill him first if they found out what he was up to, Melissa or Happy.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Your turn Sweet M," Loken said as he pushed another shot across to her.

Melissa had been sitting at the table with the guys and Happy for a few hours. They had talked, laughed, and drank the whole time. She was starting to feel the impact of all she had drank, she was just at that point where she wasn't drunk but one or two more shots and she would be.

"I think I'm done." She laughed and tried to say no.

"What's the matter little sis, you afraid you might get drunk and spill all your secrets?" Loken smirked at her, pushing the shot closer to her in a silent challenge.

"I don't have any secrets." Tossing back the shot she raised an eyebrow at him. She did another when he passed it to her, just to prove her point.

Melissa didn't notice that everyone was looking at her now and Happy was staring. Loken stared at her with an intense look.

"I can think of one you've got." Loken smirked at her as he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest.

She did everything she could not to gasp out loud and keep her body from tensing up. It almost worked. Almost. Her brother was an ass. He knew! Melissa could tell by the look on Shep's face what Loken was talking about. Her eyes went to Hap's and he just raised a brow at her, curious. Oh shit. She didn't even have a quick comeback to give her brother. Drinking those last two shots was a huge mistake!

"You ever wanna know anything, get her drunk and she'll talk." Loken laughed while he looked at Happy.

Melissa rolled her eyes at her brother.

Kozik leaned forward, "So, what is it, your secret?"

"Geez," Melissa huffed. "I don't have one." Not being able to make full eye contact gave her away to the ones who caught it and she knew it. Melissa could feel the eyes on her, knew that they were all speculating in their mind what kind of secret she had. Well she wasn't going to tell. Happy almost loses it if someone says Old Lady to him, she had no idea how he'd react if she told him she loved him. Probably wouldn't be good. She'd better get her ass to bed before this got any worse. She was going to kill her brothers.

Standing up she had to steady herself a little. Her brothers snickered in the background. Jerks. "I'm going to bed." She said, sending a glare at her brothers before walking off. She felt Happy put his hand on her lower back as they walked down the hall.

Closing the door behind him, Happy backed her to the bed until she was on her back with him above her. He had a determined look in his eyes, she knew he'd want to know.

"Wanna tell me about this secret you got?" He said, watching her as his hand slid under her shirt, rubbing her skin.

"No." She knew she couldn't lie to him so she was going to avoid it. "It's mine for now." She pleaded.

"Don't keep shit from me." He whispered. "I can make you tell me."

Melissa knew he could, even if she hadn't been drinking. Now it would just be easier. His lips had started moving up her neck as his fingers brushed under the lace of her bra. Happy grinned against her skin as she shifted to get closer to him. She was sure it was a smug grin.

"Happy, it's not that I won't tell you. Just not now." She breathed unevenly, knowing he wouldn't give up, especially after being told no. The man didn't take no very well.

"You'll tell me tonight." He sucked on her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ouch, don't be leaving marks all over me." She chuckled. "I'm not telling either."

"You're mine, I'll leave marks wherever I want."

That was the last he said to her for a while. He spent his time taking off her clothes and teasing her, just when she was close enough to come he would ask her again. When she refused, he continued to tease, refusing her a release. When he slid into her, he was hard as a rock but didn't seem to be in a hurry. He kept up a slow steady pace, kissing her, and sucking on her breasts as he did. Not sure how much longer she could keep from telling him what he wanted to know, she tightened her inner muscles around his cock. Hearing him suck in his breath and groan she did it again. He started to thrust into her harder and faster, so she continued to clench around him. The glazed look in his eyes told her that he was close, she begged him to let her come and he asked her one more time. She was getting ready to tell him when her orgasm hit her, it rolled through every part of her body with a force that took her breath. Happy came, groaning as he did.

Moving to lay beside her he whispered in her ear, "You can distract me with your good pussy sweetheart, but I'll still find out." He chuckled when she let out a frustrated breath.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy woke up the next morning and looked at Melissa snuggled up to his side. He'd gotten used to her sleeping with him, liked her warm naked skin against his. It made him feel relaxed. Sliding his hand along her thigh it wouldn't take much to wake her up. She loved morning sex as much as he did. Hell,she loved sex anytime and that was a huge turn on. Happy had never met anyone like her. She was sleeping so soundly though he didn't bother her. It was unusual that she was still asleep and he knew she needed the rest.

Last night he'd known immediately that she had a secret when Loken mentioned it. He'd watched her body slightly tense up and how she had tried to cover her panic. It puzzled him that she seemed a little worried when he asked her, and then her not telling him also seemed to bother her. Happy always found out what he wanted to know, sooner or later.

Gently moving her so he could get up he whispered that he was going out to get coffee. He chuckled at her sleepy mumbled response.

Walking outside with his coffee Happy sat down with Loken, Shep, and Chibs. Just as he'd taken his first drink he heard Loken.

"So she loves ya, told you she couldn't keep a secret when she drinks."

Almost choking on the hot coffee in his mouth, his eyes flew to Loken. Jesus Christ, she'd not said shit. Especially not about love. Is that what she was keeping quiet about, did she love him? His heart was starting to pound.

"She didn't say anything." He said as he looked at them.

"Oh shit, that's a first." He seemed to think about it for a second. "Just forget I said anything man. She gonna fucking kill me."

Happy couldn't say anything, he was stunned and his mind was racing. What was he supposed to say? Or do? He didn't think he minded her loving him, but surely she didn't expect the same from him. Did she? Because that love shit was for pussies. Putting his cup down, he stood up and headed back inside.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, thank you all for the reviews and pm's. You all are the best!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

"You really done it now, dumbass." Shep muttered to Loken as they watched Happy leave.

"The lass loves him huh, she told you?" Chibs asked them.

"Wasn't hard for us to figure out. She just won't like us telling him." Loken said.

Chibs laughed, "He loves her, just hasn't admitted it to himself. Probably has since the day we found her on the side of the road."

"He looked pretty damned shocked." Shep said.

"I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens." Chibs said with a grin.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stared at Melissa, she was still asleep, the sheet had slid down and her whole back was bare. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was his. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers up her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Wake up Sweet Melissa." He felt her move a little. Sliding her hair to the side, he kissed her shoulder. Hap knew she was awake when she shifted to get closer to him, it made him grin that she liked his touch even when she wasn't fully awake, it made him hard as a rock too.

"I know your secret." He whispered and felt her go completely still and stiffen.

Not turning to look at him, her voice was soft from sleep, "I didn't tell you last night."

"No, but your brothers thought you would and let it slide." He mumbled as he kissed by her ear, trying to get her to relax her stiff body.

Watching her move her hand to cover her eyes and rub them. "Look at me." He demanded softly.

"No." She whispered.

"C'mon sweetheart, look at me."

Turning over, she looked everywhere but at him. Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that her eyes met his. He was surprised to see worry and maybe a little fear in her eyes.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"No, I don't want you to think I expect anything in return and make things weird."

"Tell me." He repeated. Surprised that he wanted to hear her say it

"Happy-"

"Say it."

Letting out a sigh, "I love you."

Happy felt her shake just slightly, she had been scared to tell him. Wanting to settle her down a little he kissed her and when he pulled away he smirked at her.

Even though he didn't know what to say in return, he couldn't lie, it felt good knowing she loved him. She was his woman, it felt right that she loved him. Not that he'd be telling her he loved her, he'd lost his mind but he wasn't a pussy. He wouldn't be led around by the balls by a chick.

"Try not to look so smug." She grumbled, seeming a little mad.

"Not a chance sweetheart." He said as he let his hand slide down her body. God she was soft. Sliding her legs apart, he ran his fingers across her. He was getting ready to slip them inside her when his phone went off.

Answering it and talking for a minute to Jax before he hung up with a groan. "I gotta go." He thought it was good that she looked as disappointed as he felt at being interrupted.

"Again. Say it again." Now that he'd heard her say it once, he wanted to hear it again.

"I love you Happy." She said almost too soft to be heard. Almost.

He kissed her and then stood up, heading for the door. He nodded at her before he stepped out not seeing the look of hurt and disappointment that was crossed Melissa's face.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

For the next few days the only time she would see Happy was when he came only long enough to change his bloody clothes and kiss her quickly on his way back out the door, reminding her not to forget the arrangement, he didn't say anything else. His hands were bruised and scraped and he looked exhausted. Melissa knew that some major stuff was going down with the club, she hadn't even seen her brothers. Tig and Kozik had told her things were bad with the guns. On top of all that they would hardly let her out of their sight either, their reason being, if something happened to her there wouldn't be any backup.

But she also wondered if her telling Happy that she loved him had made him stay away. He didn't feel the same for her, he hadn't even had anything to say when she'd told him, not a single word good or bad. She felt like an idiot, Hap probably thought she was one too.

Melissa made sure to message Happy _goodnight_ each night, even though she had not been to sleep, not a single minute of sleep. The only thing she got in reply was a message saying, _goodnight_. That didn't bother her though, she knew club business was tough sometimes, she was surprised that he made time to reply after she'd made a mess of things.

Loken had came back in long enough to tell her goodbye because he had to meet back up with Quinn and the Nomads. He promised he'd be back within a week or less.

The situation got worse when some of the Sons from Reno came in to help with whatever was going on, and apparently a couple of those guys didn't understand that she was off limits. Didn't believe that Happy had a woman, so they ignored her repeated brush offs, one going as far as grabbing her ass and pulling her into his lap trying to kiss her. Chuckie had ran and got Kozik and Tig, they had beat him for that and warned him that he'd have Happy and her brothers to deal with too.

By the third day of no sleep, worrying about what she'd said to Happy, and avoiding the new guys hanging around, her head pounded so hard it made her whole body hurt, she was sick to her stomach, her hands wouldn't stop shaking, and was having trouble concentrating. She decided that she was going to beg Tig and Kozik to take her somewhere, anywhere so she could go for a run, she'd even use tears if she had to. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Melissa knew now that if she fell asleep the night terror would come, there was no avoiding it. But, if she could just go for a run it would tire her out and she could avoid the night terror for a little longer while she got some sleep. It had always worked in the past.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stood watching some of the prospects dig the hole to bury one of their fellow brothers, one Happy had considered a friend too. One Happy had had to kill him. Even though he'd deserved it, it weighed on Happy, so much that he was having trouble keeping grip on his emotions. Deciding to think about something else until he got himself under control was his best bet.

The only problem with that was the conversation he'd had with Chibs earlier kept playing over and over in his head. Chibs had asked him if Melissa did say that she loved him. When Hap had nodded yes Chibs asked what he'd said to her, Happy had told him that he hadn't said anything. He could hear him now in his head now, "The lass told you she loved you and you didn't say a damned thing, just left? Have you talked to her since then?"

"No." Hap had answered. By now he was beginning to see that he may have screwed up, he just wasn't sure exactly how much.

"Hap, brotha, I'm not telling what you should do, but man it must have taken a lot for her to tell ya, especially if it wasn't her choice on when she got to do it, and for you not to say a single word to her…" Chibs hadn't finished whatever he was going to say just shook his head looking disappointed. That had made Hap feel an odd sense of shame, he sure as hell wasn't used to that feeling.

"Ya okay with someone else fucking her, touching her, making sure she's safe?" Chibs asked looking at Happy. When he saw the rage on Hap's face and the way his body had tensed up, Chibs had his answer. "That's what I thought. Ya love her, just too stubborn to tell yourself or her." He started to walk off but turned around before he got too far away, getting ready to say something he just shook his head and walked off instead.

Pulling himself back to what was going on, he watched as the dirt was shoveled on the dead Son, feeling like he was going to crawl out of his skin. The past three days had been hell, pure hell. And the worst part was it wasn't over, they still had to hunt down the ones who had bombed their warehouse.

He followed the others back to the clubhouse, still feeling like he might snap at any minute.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy sat at one of the tables outside the clubhouse taking controlled breaths trying to calm himself down, he couldn't go back to Melissa in this state. Since they'd gotten here the prospects and Crow Eaters had asked endless stupid questions about what had been happening. He swore the next goddamned person that stepped out that door to ask him anything he was going to rip their fucking head off. Everyone sitting around the table kept quiet, they knew how on edge he was.

He watched Kozik and Tig exchange looks and wondered what was up. Getting ready to ask, he heard the door open.

"I need to go for a run. Will you take me, please?" Melissa had pleaded. But he could tell that she hadn't been asking him, she hadn't seen him.

For some reason her asking pushed him over the edge, "Are you fucking serious!" He yelled at her, watching her head jerk to him in surprise.

"Hap-"

"You know that you aren't allowed to leave! You've been told. And you still don't get it! Are you that selfish that you'd risk other people's safety to get what you want." He was still yelling but couldn't seem to stop. He watched her eyes flash with shock, anger, hurt, and the worst was the brief second of fear. Was she scared of him?

Taking a step back, getting ready to say something, she didn't get a chance because he interrupted her again, "We've-" he felt a hand on him and looked over to see who the fuck it was.

"That's enough man." Kozik growled.

Happy heard the door slam and looked over to see that she wasn't there anymore. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he hadn't meant to yell at her. He'd sat out here to calm down and get himself under control so that he wouldn't take anything out on her. Son of a bitch.

"She's had a rough few days man, what the fuck is your problem!" Tig demanded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Happy snarled, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You mean you haven't talked to her, that's a shocker." Kozik sarcastically replied.

If it weren't for the fact that Happy wanted an answer he would have punched him in his fucking face. They just stared at each other.

"She's not slept at all, none, since you guys left. Heard her talking to that doctor from El Paso and CJ, she cried a long time after that. And then one of the Reno guys gave her some trouble. Grabbed her ass, pulled her onto him and had his mouth all over her. Me and Koz gave him a beatdown." Tig glared at Happy.

Happy was so furious his head was pounding every time his heart beat. "Who the fuck touched her! Why the hell didn't you or somebody tell me!" He thundered.

When Tig told him who it was, Hap knew that particular guy was at the warehouse. Hap was torn, he needed to go find Melissa and make things right, and he needed to head up to the warehouse to take care of the motherfucker who had touched her.

Deciding that she came first he turned to head inside when Jax and Chibs came out running. Jax yelled at them to come on now! Everyone could tell something serious was going down. Letting out a frustrated "Fuck!" Happy followed behind. This day just got worse and worse. He just hoped he have a chance to talk to her in a little while.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa paced around Happy's dorm, replaying over what he had said, or rather yelled at her. He hadn't been angry, he had been in a rage. She could tell by the way his eyes were glazed over when he yelled at her. Loken was the same way when that happened to him. But, knowing that didn't excuse him yelling at her, especially in front of everyone. What he had said was a little true though. She really hadn't considered the danger that Kozik and Tig would be in if they took her away from the clubhouse. Melissa wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she would have guilted them into taking her somewhere to run and then something happen to them because of her. Happy had been right about that, she had been selfish in that aspect, she was only thinking about herself and what she wanted.

Sitting on the bed she rested her head on the pillow. She really had messed things up. Not wanting to get up and face everyone out in the clubhouse, much less Happy, she stayed on the bed. Maybe she would just rest here a little while.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The warehouse was silent except for the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Chibs and the others stood around and watched as Happy beat the Reno Son who had had his hands and mouth on Melissa.

No one stepped in to break it up either. They knew when Happy was in this sort of mood it was pointless. The Tacoma Killer would stop when he got ready to. The Reno guy should be lucky Happy hadn't just killed him, if he wouldn't have been a Son he would have. The look on Hap's face when he had come into the warehouse said that he'd considered it.

Shep stepped over to them, his knuckles scraped from the hits he'd delivered to the guy. He'd stepped aside to let Happy finish it.

"You think he's about done? Seems to be more on edge than usual. " Shep asked Chibs and Jax.

"Yea, he gets like this from time to time. Tig said he even snapped on Melissa." Jax said.

Jax and Chibs both froze waiting for Shep to ask about the last part, he just shrugged though, "They'll figure it out. She's a big girl."

When Hap finally stopped he walked over to them and picked up his kutte and pulled it on, not saying a word.

"You good man." Jax asked with a raised brow.

"For now." Hap grumbled.

Bobby stepped over and said something in Jax's ear, making Jax cuss.

"Fuck, c'mon we gotta situation. Shep stay here and make sure everything is straight." Jax said as he started to run to his bike followed by the rest.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

It was after midnight when they got back to the clubhouse and instead of getting to go back to his dorm to talk to Melissa, Jax had told everyone to go straight to Chapel. They had been in here for almost an hour. Each one of them was beyond exhausted. And they hadn't even finished yet.

Happy did everything he could to keep focused on the conversation going on around him. But, he couldn't shake the anxious feeling he had, it was driving him insane.

They all jerked their heads in the direction of the door when it slammed open and one of the prospects stood there, blood running down one side of his face.

"Happy man, something's wrong with Melissa!" He said in a panicked voice. "I was sitting outside just like Kozik said and I heard her scream. I knocked on the door and she was still screaming. When I went in I tried to get her attention, I shook her arm and she flipped out man. Scratched my face and screamed even more. She won't stop."

By this time Happy was on his feet moving, they could hear Melissa's screams echoing down the hall. His heart pounding almost as loud as her screams.

Chuckie was standing in the door looking terrified with one of the other prospects. And then Happy spotted her, she was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms and hands stretched out in front of her like she was trying to keep someone away from her. Her eyes were wide open and glazed over in terror with tears running down her cheeks; you could tell she wasn't awake. And still she screamed.

Hap stepped forward to go get her when a hand on his arm stopped him. Kozik shook his head no, "You can't wake her up, that's a night terror. It'll fuck her up if you scare her awake."

Fuck he was right, Happy thought. This was his fault, he'd pushed her too far today. He pulled out his phone and called Shep. When he answered Hap didn't even have to say anything, her brother must have heard her screaming and known.

"What do I do?" Happy asked. She was still screaming and crying. Hap didn't notice that everyone else had come into the room and was silently watching.

Following Shep's instructions Happy moved closer to her and hunched down, turning the phone on speaker.

"Melissa, sweetheart, it's Shep can you hear me?" He asked her. It took a few repeated attempts to get a response from her.

"Shep?" She cried brokenly before crying again.

"Yea sweetie, I'm here. Happy's here too." Shep's voice came through the phone. Happy reached over and softly touched her arm but she jerked it away. It was the first time that she had ever jerked away from him and something about that hurt him.

"Listen to me, can you hear me?" Shep asked softly trying to calm her crying down. Her eyes were still glazed over.

"Shep, they're going to kill me, it hurts so much." She cried before screaming again.

"Focus on my voice honey. Happy's there he won't let anything happen to you." Her brother said in the same soft voice.

Happy reached over again, touching her softly on the arm, "I'm here sweetheart." This time she didn't jerk away.

"Melissa, tell me what is happening now." Shep asked.

She started to sob and scream again as she told them what was happening. Happy glanced up to see Juice on his phone and computer. It was horrifying to listen to her as Shep tried to talk her through her memories, trying to comfort her and let her know he loved her. At one point Shep cussed and told him to make sure CJ was listening because what she was telling them was stuff they hadn't heard before.

Everyone in the room started to look more and more concerned when she wasn't showing any sign of calming down or waking up. Her nose had started to bleed and when Happy had tried to put a cloth up to it, she had started to scream again as she scrambled away from him.

Happy looked up when he heard a soft noise at the door. It was Tara coming in and standing to the side. Jax must have called her. Everyone else still stood silently most with a look of horror on their face.

She had stopped screaming but was crying as she talked about everything that happened to her in that room. Even about the man who raped her. Shep tried to slow her down during this part so she could focus on details. It took everything in Happy to not get up and leave the room, a few of the others had left. She continued on for a long time after telling about her torture, he wasn't sure how long. All he knew was that it was the hardest thing he'd done to control the shaking he felt.

"Melissa, listen to me, can you hear me." Shep softly asked. Trying to coax her out of her night terror. "Happy's there can you feel his hand, look for him."

Happy once again softly touched her arm, sliding his hand down to her hand. Everyone watched her as she struggled to stop crying and drag herself up from the darkness in her mind. Hap gently squeezed her hand and whispered to her.

After a few long minutes her eyes changed, started to focus a little. He heard all the guys quietly leave the room, looking over Tara was the only one left and she just nodded at him.

"Happy." She whispered before her eyes looked around finding his.

"I'm here."

"Shep." She asked.

"Here." He answered. "Where are you honey?"

"Happy's room." Her soft voice shook a little.

"You did good little sis. I love you. You did good." Her brother told her.

Happy listened to the two of them softly talk back and forth. Listened to Shep comfort her as she dealt with having new memories of that night. All the while he held her hand, but she didn't look at him. When she was done and Shep had hung up, she finally looked at him. Pulling her hand from his she stood up, "I need to get cleaned up," she said. Without looking at him again she walked by him into the bathroom and shut the door. He stood there feeling unsettled and anxious. It was his fault she'd had the night terror, he knew that.

Juice leaned in the door, "Hap, CJ needs you on the phone."

"I'll stay here with her, you go on." Tara said.

Staring at the bathroom door debating, he heard Tara again, "Go on. I'll be here."

Meeting Juice out in the hall he took the phone from his brother and listened as CJ talked. Happy followed Juice to the table where everyone sat around the computer. Hanging up the phone Happy sat down in front of the computer. Taking a deep breath he waited. Finally, the video that he had known he'd have to watch at some point began to play.

It was something that he had dreaded. If they thought hearing Melissa describe what had happened was horrific, seeing it was something that had no words to explain how bad it was. Only Hap and a few others made it to the end of the video, the rest left the table and sat outside in silence. It would be a long time before any of them would forget what they had seen and heard tonight. They all realized how important it was to find Creagen and the traitor before they got to her again.

When Happy finally went back to his room Tara was sitting in a chair and Melissa was in the bed. She was sound asleep.

"She barely made it out of the shower before she fell asleep. Her mind has a lot to process and it will do it while she sleeps. She shouldn't wake up for a long while I'd say. If you need me just call." Tara said getting up and walking to the door, she stopped as she got to him, "You did good." And then she left.

Happy took a quick shower and came to the bed. Getting in softly he slid close to her and wrapped his arm around her. Even though she was asleep she moved herself away from him. It was the first time she'd ever done that and Hap felt his stomach knot up. He knew he'd hurt her over the last few days and more today, hopefully she'd let him make it right. Hap didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling, listening to her soft breath as she slept, thinking about what had happened to her until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	34. Chapter 34

Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, PMs, and messages! I love getting your feedback, it always makes me want to work harder and faster! And boy was it some emotional feedback, it seems that Happy may not be on anyone's good side. Poor guy. Lol. What can I say, Happy has a lot of learning to do, for that matter Melissa does too. Hopefully, it starts to happen, soon.

So, here we go again. Yay! Let's see how they all deal with what happened!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Melissa woke up, the room was still dark and when she looked at the clock it showed that it was still before sunrise. She could hear Happy breathing softly next to her, his hand was on her hip while he slept. In the back of her mind she remembered him getting in the bed and her moving away. It wasn't that she didn't want his touch, she did, more than anything. She loved him, that hadn't changed, even though she was upset with him. After the night terrors it was always difficult for her to have anyone touch her or talk to her, even her family. Auggie had told her once that it was sensory overload while her brain was trying to process the repressed memories. It felt strange to have new memories that had been there and she hadn't even known what they were. When she slept, those memories replayed over and over, but it was like she was just watching from the outside, not feeling that terror of being trapped in it.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she watched Happy as he slept. He looked exhausted even in his sleep. Looking down at his hand that still rested on her hip she noticed that it and the other one were bruised and had broken skin, more than when she had seen them a few days ago, there were even what looked to be some burns too. It was such a contrast that those hands that had obviously been beating someone could be gentle as they were with her. She'd felt his touch while she had been stuck in the hell of that night terror, knew it was him. The first time it had scared her, she'd thought it was her mind playing cruel tricks on her, like it had other times in the past. She'd jerked away to keep that from happening. But when she felt it again, somewhere in that black hell she knew he was there and her mind reached to pull itself toward it slowly. Then she heard him too, whispering to her, she knew she'd never be able to make him understand just how important that had been to her.

Feeling her eyes get heavy again, she didn't snuggle closer to him like she would have liked, the contact would have been too much right now. She did slide her fingers into his though before falling asleep again.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy's head hurt when he woke up and his mind went to what had happened since yesterday. He didn't have to look to know she was there in the bed with him, he could feel her, smell her sweet scent, hear her soft breathing. That same ache filled him as last night when she wouldn't let him hold her, it was then he noticed that her fingers were entwined with his. That eased the ache a little, knowing that she at least found some comfort in his touch. But as quick as it had eased the ache it suddenly returned even worse when he realized that he wanted all of her in his arms.

Looking over at her sleeping he thought about Melissa telling him she loved him. It had been on his mind since she'd said it. Happy knew he hadn't handled that very well. No woman had ever said that to him. His mind even tried to come up with excuses why her loving him couldn't be true, with any other woman every excuse would have been a valid one. Not with Melissa though. She didn't understand the club life, that one wouldn't work, she'd grown up in the club, probably understood some of it better than he did. She wouldn't be able to accept what he did for the club, that one didn't work either. He and Loken did the same thing and she knew it, accepted it for what it was. She wouldn't understand what it took to keep the club going, that one sure as hell didn't work. Melissa kept the El Paso club going financially and had now taken on SAMCRO too, she worked as hard as any of them did in her own way. Each excuse he came up with seemed to go in that same direction, she was a part of his life.

Hearing his phone buzz interrupted his thoughts, he reached over with the hand not holding Melissa's and flipped it open to read the message. Letting out a sigh he closed the phone and got ready to get up even though he didn't want to. He needed to talk to Melissa and having to leave wouldn't give him enough time right now. Rubbing his thumb across her fingers he slid his hand away. The movement must have woke her up, she looked at him with those dark sleepy eyes.

"Hi." He whispered.

She smiled just barely. He brushed the hair off of her cheek and let his hand rest there, mentally letting out a deep breath when she didn't pull away.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly, not being able to keep the roughness from his voice.

Still not saying anything she just nodded yes.

"I've gotta go, but I'll be back after while." He watched her nod again. Leaning over he kissed her on the forehead. Happy wanted to pull her close to him and kiss her until the ache he felt went away, to tell her that he was sorry. Instead, because it felt awkward he let out a breath and eased away from her.

After getting dressed he walked over to the bed to tell her bye but she had already fallen back asleep. He bent over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly making sure not to wake her up again.

Walking out front the others looked up at him.

"How's she doin'?" Chibs asked.

"Okay, I think. Been asleep all night." Hap answered.

"She usually sleeps for a few days after one of those. Barely gets up to eat or do anything else." Shep told them all. "She's not slept well for months now and her brain uses sleep to process what just happened. At least that's what the doctors said. Kinda fucked up, her brain terrorized her until she breaks from not sleeping. Then it heals after that by sleeping." He snorted.

"CJ did say that some of those new details she remembered were helpful. Thinks they may have found where she had been taken and held. Said he'd check who owned the building and anything else he could think of." Shep said. "Maybe something useful will come up."

Happy stood just listening to the conversation around him, he didn't have anything to add. They seemed to sense his mood and didn't really ask him much either. Finally, Jax pulled in and they all walked to their bikes. As he did he nodded at Kozik who returned the nod in understanding, he'd keep Melissa safe while Hap was gone.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom Melissa got dressed. Happy had left early this morning, he'd looked sad when she woke up and felt him rub her fingers; he'd kissed her on the forehead and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. At some point she'd talk to him, when she wasn't so exhausted.

Sitting on the bed Melissa couldn't put off going out front any longer. She was starving. She knew that Kozik and probably Tig would be out there, they'd want to talk. Knowing that they wouldn't understand that talking was the last thing she wanted. In El Paso they understood, CJ or one of the others would leave her a plate of food in the kitchen or bring it to her room, she'd eat and then go back to sleep. No conversations needed. Here, people would have questions, especially after what had happened last night.

When she got out front she saw Chuckie first and headed in his direction.

"Good morning m'lady." The little man greeted her.

"Hi." She chuckled to herself, he really was weird. But she liked him more than a lot of the others.

"What can I do for you?"

"Maybe some breakfast." She told him.

"You got it. I'll bring it out to you. Kozik and Tig are outside."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, taking a cup of coffee with her.

Sitting down at the table outside with Kozik and Tig both of them just stared at her for a minute. Melissa waited to see pity or some other lousy reaction on their face but there didn't seem to be any so she relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Kozik asked.

"Yea."

"Do you need us to do anything?" Tig wanted to know. Both men seemed genuinely concerned.

"No thanks. Chuckie is making me some breakfast and then I'll probably go back to bed." She thought for a minute. "Guys, I'm sorry about yesterday."

She could see the questions in their eyes, "Happy was right, when I came out yesterday, I was going to try and make you feel guilty and take me for a run, even though I knew I wasn't suppose to leave. It was selfish of me. I don't want you to think that I would purposely put you in more danger than you already are because of me. I appreciate that you both look out for me."

"You don't need to apologize to us." Tig told her and Kozik nodded.

Melissa saw one of the prospects walking from the garages and he had scratches on his face.

"You done a number on him." Tig snickered as he looked at her.

"What?" Melissa didn't understand.

"Last night, he tried to shake you awake and you freaked out. Scratched his face."

Oh no. Hearing that made her feel really bad. As he got almost to the table Melissa called out for him to stop.

"I'm really sorry about that." She motioned to his face.

"Oh, it's fine. Happy explained it to me." The prospect answered. He didn't seem too upset. "Glad you're okay." He said and rushed off.

Chuckie came out leaving her breakfast on the table. She ate in silence and when she was done she sat quietly until she was sleepy again. It hadn't taken long. When she got up to leave Kozik came with her. When they got to the room he stopped in the doorway like he always did.

"Hey, if you need anything just let me know." He told her as he stared at her.

Picking up her phone she turned to him, "Can you hold on to this? I don't really feel like talking to anyone and probably wouldn't hear it while I'm sleeping. I'm usually a light sleeper but after those episodes I sleep really hard."

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Thanks." She said as she closed the door behind him.

Sitting down on the bed, she slid her shoes and clothes off and put on one of Happy's t-shirts. One thing was for certain, she was tired of being here, in this room, in the clubhouse. She just wanted a little bit of time at her own house or anywhere that wasn't the fishbowl of the clubhouse. Even though she was sleepy there was something that she felt was just within her grasp that she needed to remember. Something she was missing. It was there and whatever it was, it was important. Just that thought made a shiver run down her spine.

Closing her eyes she tried to focus on what she was missing before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"We good?" Kozik asked Happy as Hap sat down in the chair next to him outside the clubhouse. They were the only ones outside.

"Yeah." Hap grunted. "Has she been up?"

"She came out and ate breakfast this morning, didn't really talk, then went back. Been asleep since. We checked on her a few times." He said, noticing Hap glare at him. "Just opened the door and looked in." He chuckled at Hap's possessiveness. "Chuckie made her some sandwiches if you want to take them back to her."

Kozik watched Happy, he seemed quiet. Well, quieter than usual. Kozik had never seen the look that had been on his friend's face last night when he'd watched that video of Melissa, it had been somewhere between rage, shock, and disbelief. That's probably what was on his mind.

"Should've told me sooner about the Reno fucker." Happy told him.

Staring at Hap, Kozik wondered if he should make a point or not. Ahh, what the hell, "Maybe. Or maybe you should have taken the time to actually call your Old Lady to see how she's doing every now and then." He griped. Waiting for Hap to complain about her not being his Old Lady. He was kind of surprised when he heard nothing. Just got a mild look from Happy. "Oh, here's her phone."

"Why do you have it?"

"Well if she thought you'd ever call her she probably would've kept it." He smirked and heard his friend growl. "Said she was tired and didn't want to talk and wouldn't hear it if it went off. Guess she didn't want the people who do call her to worry if they called and she didn't answer. CJ and Auggie called, told them she was sleeping. The doctor said she'd most likely do that for days."

Happy nodded.

Kozik propped his feet up on the rail and leaned back in his chair, looking over at Happy. "You're lucky man."

"What?" Happy sounded confused.

"You're lucky. You got a woman in there who doesn't complain or bitch, even when she probably should. Most others would have turned into first class bitches if they had been treated like Melissa has been. Just because she knows how club life is doesn't mean she should be treated like she isn't important when club shit is going on." Kozik waited for Happy to either punch him or cuss him.

"I shoulda called her."

Jerking his head around to stare at Happy he almost tipped his chair over, it took him a minute to reply, "Look man, we go way back, you're not just my brother you're the closest friend I've got, which is why it's easy for me to see that you love her." He snorted a laugh, when he saw Happy's face. "And as strange as it is, she loves you."

"She told you that?" Happy asked.

"No way. She didn't have to. Melissa doesn't seem like the type to just sleep around, much less shack up in guy's dorm if she didn't care about him. And then you make it clear that the idea of her being your Old Lady is disgusting to you. Which puts her barely above Crow Eaters in most of the guys eyes." Kozik threw his hands up when Happy growled at him looking pissed. "Not me man, I don't think that. You know I like her. I'm just saying. That'd be a blow to any woman's feminine ego. The fact that she's stuck around and not left, well that pretty much means she loves you." He looked over at Happy. "Yea, you're lucky. You're crazy if you don't grab on and never let her go. I would if I found a woman like her."

Kozik stood up with a grin, Happy didn't even notice him because he was staring off into the distance.

"You seen the new chicks hanging around with the Crow Eaters last few days?" Kozik asked Hap with a sly grin.

"Huh, no, I hadn't noticed." He mumbled distractedly.

"See man, you love her if you don't even notice new pussy hanging around. Usually you tell me about the new bitches." Kozik laughed as Happy just shrugged.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy took the food Chuckie had made for Melissa and sat it on the table beside the bed in case she woke up. Leaving quietly he stopped by the bar and told Chuckie he'd be outside in the garage.

Working on his bike always helped him calm down. Gave him time to think, away from the others. Away from Melissa. Thinking about what Chibs and Kozik had said to him, knew they were being honest with him. When it all started to be too much he cleared his mind and only focused on what his hands were doing.

Hap worked for a few hours and it had helped him a little. When he walked back in the clubhouse Kozik was sitting on one of the couches with two women who Happy assumed was the new pussy he'd been talking about. Both of them were blondes and seemed to be more than willing to do just about anything. Kozik grinned at him and motioned if Hap wanted one. It didn't even surprise him that neither blonde woman had even made his body respond, not even a twitch. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head no, Kozik sent him a knowing smug grin. There was only one woman Happy wanted, needed, and she was asleep in his bed.

Taking a shower and getting in bed, Melissa didn't wake up but she did move away from him again. He'd thought that sleeping without her while on a run was bad. But, he'd decided sleeping in the same bed and not being able to touch her was even worse. Leaning over he kissed her and laid down, it was a long time before he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Three days, it had been three damn days that she hadn't spoken to him or touched him. She had slept all of those days. Well, he'd woke up a few times and her fingers would be curled into his. But, hell, he didn't even know if she meant to do that. For the first time that Happy could ever recall, he felt almost scared. He'd messed up and was almost certain that she'd not forgive him this time.

It hadn't helped that earlier at the warehouse he'd walked by Shep and overheard him on the phone. His exact words had been that ' _CJ was coming in for a few hours and then leaving with her.'_

Happy's heart started to pound and mind race. Was Melissa leaving, was she leaving him? That couldn't be true, it wasn't safe for her to leave. Surely Shep would have said something. He barely heard Jax yell for him to come on. They headed into warehouse to a man that was tied to a chair. One of the men who had bombed the other warehouse. Taking out his tools Hap got to work. This was exactly what he needed to try and get his racing mind to calm down.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep picked up his phone and dialed Melissa. He hadn't talked to her since the night terror. Knew she wouldn't want to talk, mostly just sleep for a few days. He'd known she was okay, Happy had told him. Shep was fine waiting for a few days to talk to her if it meant she was doing better. But he needed to talk to her now real quick.

"Hey Shep." Her sleepy voice answered.

"Hey sweetie. You doing okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, I think so."

"You talked to anybody?"

"No, just you right now. Other than the first morning at breakfast." She told him.

"You haven't talked to Happy?" He asked her in a slightly disapproving voice.

"No, I've been sleeping. Why? Is he okay?" She sounded worried.

"Look sweetie, I know it takes you time to get yourself back together after what happened. But Happy doesn't know you like we do. Just take some time and talk to him. I think it messed with him seeing you like you were, and he watched the video too. He's not been acting like himself the last few days. And today he has been really wound up for some reason. Just talk to him." Shep said.

"I didn't think of that. I'll talk to him when he comes in."

"Good."

Shep talked to her for a few more minutes and promised to come see her soon before hanging up. Looking over at Happy while he worked on the man tied to the chair, it was definitely obvious that something was on the Enforcer's mind. He was more ruthless than usual.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Stepping into the shower Happy stood under the water, stomach in knots and mind was still racing, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to talk to Melissa, he'd wake her up when he got finished showering. First though, he had to get himself under control, wasn't sure how to even do that at this point. Taking deep breaths he realized that Chibs and Kozik had been right. He did love Melissa. The very first time he had looked at her on the side of the road, his body had known that she was his. His mind had denied it, but his body knew. It shocked him that the panic he felt right now wasn't from the fact that he did love her, he was afraid he'd messed up and now she was leaving him. Hap wasn't used to this feeling, not knowing what to do.

She'd told him that she loved him and he'd basically just walked out and not said anything to her for days. He didn't understand until this moment how much that must have hurt her. Oh God he'd fucked up.

He didn't know what he'd do if she left. Happy wouldn't let her leave him, she was his.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sliding off Happy's t-shirt before leaving the bed, Melissa moved quietly to the bathroom. She'd heard him come in and get in the shower. Standing in the doorway and watching him through the curtain, she'd missed him. Hap seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She'd never been able to sneak up on him, but tonight she'd slid into the shower without him even knowing and when she'd touched him he'd jumped.

Stepping closer she slid her hands along his back and under his arms to wrap around his chest. Her hands rested on his chest and she could feel his heart pounding. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss on his back and felt him suck a sharp breath in as she pressed closer to him, she could've sworn she felt him shaking.

"Happy-" She whispered, but he'd already turned around and had a hand on each side of her face, his thumbs rubbing along her cheeks softly. When he looked at her Melissa could see that he was upset. She'd wanted to talk to him first, it was probably the smartest thing to to do, but at that moment all that wanted was for him to touch her. They could talk later. Lifting her face up closer to his, she was getting ready to tell him to kiss her.

Happy's lips were on hers before she could say anything else, his hands sliding down her sides and pulling her against him. He seemed almost desperate to touch her. Running her tongue along his lips he groaned while pressing his tongue inside her mouth. One hand ran down along her thigh and he lifted it up around him while he backed her against the the wall of the shower. She could feel how hard he was and that made her moan and push against him while he rubbed against her making her wet. Her hands touched anywhere she could reach on him until sliding around his neck and his tongue ran along her ear.

Then his mouth closed over hers again as he pushed inside of her with an almost frantic need. It was one she felt too. Pulling her other leg up she wrapped them both around his waist and he pressed her tighter against the wall while he moved in and out of her. Her mind had gone blank and all she could think of was how good he felt inside her. There were no words to even describe it. Hap had leaned his head down and was sucking on her breast as he thrust in and out. She made a soft moaning sound when his mouth and tongue came back to hers. His pace had picked up and his hands tightened around her, She knew he was as close as she was and she tighten her inner muscles around him. It was something she knew drove him crazy and this time was no different. Only this time as her eyes met his it pushed them both over the edge with such force that Melissa almost couldn't catch her breath. He seemed to be breathing as hard as her too as he kissed along her neck..

"Oh shit!" He suddenly groaned. Melissa knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	35. Chapter 35

Just so you guys don't forget, you are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews and support!

This chapter will cover some feely stuff. And just so you have a heads up, in the next chapter we will finally catch the traitor! I split this chapter and the next one apart because it didn't do it justice to combine them.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Happy had been so caught up in his thoughts that when he felt Melissa's hands touch his back he'd jerked. It said a lot about where his mind was, if he hadn't even been aware of her slipping into the shower. His instincts had hardly ever failed him, even when his mind was elsewhere. When it fully hit him that she was there, her hands sliding around him, his heart started to pound so hard it was almost painful. What if she'd come to tell him she was leaving? He wouldn't let her go. Feeling her lips on his skin, right before she pressed herself against him almost made him lose control. As it was, he barely had himself in control.

Turning around he heard her whisper his name, that had snapped any control he'd had. He'd thought she looked like she was going to say something but she just watched him and then lifted her face to his. Happy had to touch her, had to feel her. When his mouth met hers his mind and body both screamed for more. He was desperate to touch her, taste her, feel her. All of her.

Lifting her thigh and wrapping it around him had brought his dick right to her pussy, rubbing it against her he felt how wet she already was. Hap's body throbbed so hard he thought he might explode. And still, everything in him screamed that it wasn't enough. He needed more, needed to be closer. With his mouth on hers, he pushed his cock into her, she was so fucking tight and wet that he could only groan in response. Jesus Christ he'd never get enough of her. Sucking on her tits had made her pant and moan all at once. Hearing her make those breathy sounds made it hard for him to keep from coming. It was more intense than he could explain. When she had clenched around him and her pretty eyes had looked at him with the same desperate look he felt and he knew she was coming, that was it, he came so hard that if he hadn't had her pressed against the wall he probably would have dropped them both.

It was then that it hit him, he hadn't used protection, hadn't worn a rubber. "Oh shit!" Happy hadn't forgotten protection in years, he never lost control like he just had with her.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't wear a condom." He groaned. She knew how obsessive he was about things, and protection was one of them.

"Are you clean?" She looked at him "I've been tested since my attack, they've all been clean."

"I'm clean." He shifted to make her more comfortable, "But, what if you get pregnant. I can't remember the last time I forgot one. I always remember." He was a little freaked out. But she didn't seem very worried.

"I have an IUD Happy."

"A what?" He asked.

"IUD, a device so I don't get pregnant."

His eyes widened and his voice lowered, "You mean we could have been doing it that way the whole time?" He was shocked and he felt himself start to get hard again.

She just shrugged a little. Happy watched her for just a little bit. Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and held out a towel for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, they both knew he was talking about the things that had happened the last few days.

"I don't know." She told him. Hap couldn't help the panic that started to spread through him. "I hope I will be. I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Melissa…" His voice was thick and raspy. His heart was pounding, stomach was clenched. Holy fuck she was leaving him, he couldn't let that happen. "You can't leave me.." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, it had just came out. He meant it.

"You can go with me."

"Baby, I can't come to Texas." He told her, not able to keep the emotion out of his voice. He'd just figured out he loved her, now he might lose her.

"Texas? I wasn't talking about Texas. I want to go home, here, my house in Charming. I'm tired of the clubhouse. I want privacy and quiet. I feel like I'm under a microscope all the time here. But I know it isn't safe to stay at my house." She sighed.

Happy could only stare at her, she didn't want to leave him. He'd thought...but he'd overheard Shep say CJ was going back with _her._

"I heard Shep say CJ was coming in and then leaving with _her_. I thought he meant _you_."

Melissa looked at him for a second with a curious look, "May is flying him in to fix some stuff with the guns and then he is leaving with her. Not me."

She hadn't planned on leaving him. Happy started getting dressed. He needed to do something before he changed his mind,

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa couldn't believe Happy was getting dressed! Putting his damn clothes on. He was going somewhere. She didn't know what to think all she could do was stare.

"Get your clothes on." Happy told her. When she didn't move he repeated it and stood there fully dressed putting on his knife and gun. Walking over to the door he stood and waited.

Sensing that he was trying to hurry her made this even stranger, she pulled on clean clothes. Was he going to make her sit with Kozik while he was gone. It was starting to make her mad and before she could say anything he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and down the hall.

"Wait here." He told her and he went over to Chibs and Kozik. She watched him talk to them before coming back over to her. "Let me have your jacket."

"Why?"

"Jacket." He held out his hand.

When she narrowed her eyes at him and didn't move, she heard Chibs and Kozik snicker. Did the man ever just ask anything nicely. Just made demands.

"Please." He grumbled.

Figuring that was the best she'd get from him, she took it off and handed it to him. He gave it to Kozik and then practically dragged her out of the clubhouse by the hand. It surprised her when they headed for the the garage area, to the bay he used to do his work. Pulling the door open he walked in and she followed him over to a motorcycle that was there. It wasn't the one he rode all the time.

Happy still hadn't said anything, now he was looking around for something. Finally he turned around and handed her his jacket and a helmet.

"Here put these on."

"What are we-" She didn't get anymore out because he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

"C'mon. Get moving, no questions." He grunted.

Melissa did what he told her and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he started the bike. She happened to look up and see Kozik and Chibs followed by one of the Crow Eaters wearing the jacket she'd given Happy getting in the van and pulling off. Happy waited a few minutes before he followed them out but went in the opposite direction down the road.

Holy shit, Happy was taking her away from the clubhouse for a ride. She hadn't expected to leave until Creagen had been caught. She squeezed him to let him know she was happy about leaving. He put a hand on hers and rubbed it. They rode for a long time. At the beginning she knew he was making sure that they weren't being followed, the rest of the time he was just letting her get some fresh air. Melissa didn't care how long they rode before going back, she was just glad to get away for any amount of time. Knowing that he'd done this for her made her love him just a little bit more. They still needed to talk though.

After riding for a while, she noticed that they were back in Charming, but a slightly rougher side of town. They must be taking a different way back. Slowing down, Happy pulled into a driveway beside a small house. Stopping the bike inside of a small building at the end of the driveway he turned the bike off. Holding out his hand he helped her off. Standing, she waited while he closed the door. Taking her hand he headed to the house, where Hap got out his keys and unlocked the door, waiting for her to follow him in.

Still holding her hand Hap led her to the sofa, "Happy, whose house is this?"

"It's mine." He told her. She was surprised that she didn't know this, just assumed that he lived in his dorm all the time. A lot of the El Paso guys did. He must have been staying so long in his room at the clubhouse because she was there.

"I didn't know. You stayed at your dorm all this time because I was there?"

Hap looked at her and nodded.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked him. He looked a little uncomfortable before he answered.

Clearing his throat, "I wanted to spend some time alone with you, needed to say I was sorry."

"Melissa….I am sorry." He seemed to be restless almost nervous.

"You yelled at me again. In front of everyone. I know you were mad but you've got to stop yelling at me. When you're upset just talk to me, not scream at me." Melissa waited for him to say something.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy couldn't help but stare at her, she was talking about him yelling at her. He thought she would have been furious about him causing her to have that night terror. "But I caused you to have a night terror."

"That's not true. I've known for a long time I was going to have one. You know that. I've just been avoiding it, that is what the running does, puts it off temporarily. Is that what you thought? That it was your fault?"

"Well, you pulled away from me while you were having it and then you wouldn't touch me or let me touch you. You weren't talking to me." He couldn't help the sigh that came out and he rubbed his face. Happy knew he probably sounded like a chick, but he needed to get his mind clear. This was the only way to do it.

Melissa moved closer to him and linked her fingers with his. "I'm sorry, I should've talked to you." She softly said. Happy listened as she explained about the sensory overload, the sleeping to sort out the new memories and recover. Slowly he could feel the tension that had been knotted in his stomach start to ease. He could breathe a little easier.

Pulling her hands just a little, she shifted close enough so that he could bend his head down and kiss her, "I really am sorry, I hurt you." He leaned back to tell her. "I've never been together with someone like this, like I am with you. I fuck up more than I do right." He felt stupid saying it but it was the truth.

She stared at him long enough to make him wonder what was going through her mind. Finally, she asked him, "You gonna try not to yell at me so much?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, twisting a piece of her hair around his fingers.

"Okay. Can we sit here a while longer before you take me back?"

Grinning, he slid his arm around her and moved her onto his lap, damn he'd missed touching her, "Well, I'd planned on us staying here tonight. But, if you wanna go back." He laughed when her eyes widened in surprise and then happiness.

"Yes please, I want to stay!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him to her, kissing him. A little more of the tension he'd been feeling faded away. He should have done this sooner, he liked that it made her happy and he liked being alone with her. Standing up with her in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom.

Happy knew that they had more to talk about and he dreaded some of it, but at least he knew she wasn't leaving him and she wasn't still mad at him. Looking at her made his heart speed up. Putting her down beside the bed he slid his hands along her body as he did, making her catch her breath and him get hard. Hap knew that he loved her but wasn't sure if he could actually say the words out loud to her just yet, but he could show her. He could definitely show her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Watching Happy as he took off his clothes always made her want him. He had a perfect body. The fact that he'd brought her here meant a lot to her. She knew he kept everything very private, it was a big deal that he'd shared this with her, let her in.

"Have you had a lot of hoochies in here?" She asked him with a raised brow.

Dark eyes met hers, "You are the only female to ever be in this house. I haven't brought anyone here. Only a few of the guys have been here."

Smirking at him, "So, I'm special?" She chuckled as he made a face and pushed her softly against the bed and laid beside her, his hand going under her shirt, pushing it up.

"You've always been special to me." He quietly said. She hadn't expected an answer like that and didn't know how to respond. Happy must have noticed because he leaned over her and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips until she opened for him. This time he kissed her very slowly, very thoroughly, until she was incapable of forming any thoughts of her own.

Melissa heard him say something in her ear as he sucked on it but didn't catch it. Then he softly asked again.

"Please." He looked at her and that frantic look was there and something else she couldn't name, but it squeezed at her heart, "Will you say it?"

She could barely think because his cock was rubbing against her and one hand was on her breast but she finally understood, he wanted her to say she loved him. He hadn't demanded, he'd asked her, almost begged. She didn't know if she could tell him again though, was scared he'd make her feel like she did the last time. Happy must have felt her hesitate because he pulled back to look at her. His eyes searched hers and his hands stopped.

"Sweetheart, I won't force you to say it. I shouldn't have made you the first time. Should've let you decide if you wanted to do it or not." He cleared his throat slightly, looking uncomfortable. "I'd understand if you don't."

Melissa stared at the raw emotion that was on his face. She knew that a man like him didn't openly express how they felt very often, if ever. But was she willing to risk being rejected again. Something did seem different this time, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. And then with the way things were with Creagen, what if something happened to her, she'd want Happy to know that she loved him, even if he didn't feel the same about her.

"I love you Happy." She whispered to him, watching his eyes fill with different emotions before he lowered his lips to hers. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tight against him. Even though he hadn't said anything in return, she hadn't expected him to, the way he held her and kissed her felt different. His hands were everywhere, slowly stroking her skin softly, kissing her just as slow and deep. It made her breathless and lightheaded.

Just for tonight she let herself not think about anything except this moment, not what would happen tomorrow or the next day. Just right now and being with Happy, he'd let her into part of his private world and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

* * *

- **xx-** -

* * *

Sliding his hands along her soft skin Happy was speechless, Melissa was his and she loved him. Knowing this made him feel things that were unfamiliar to him, but none of them were bad. When he'd felt her hesitate and saw the fear in her eyes Happy had known that he had put that fear there. It was something that he would regret for a long time. But now, now he planned on making sure that she knew she was his. He thought with a grin.

Kissing down her body, stopping to run his tongue along her nipples before sucking them into his mouth had made her move impatiently beneath him. Happy had no plans on rushing this time. Slipping down lower he traced along her stomach before coming to the edge of her pussy and kissing around it to her thighs. Spreading her thighs apart he kissed each one with a slowness he could tell she wasn't used to from him. His tongue slid between her lips and circled around her clit, with a moan she pressed her hips up closer to his mouth and her hands stroked his head. It didn't take him long to make her come, instead of stopping though, he slid his finger inside her and sucked on her clit again. When she came this time her thighs had been shaking as she cried out.

Happy moved up her body, his skin skimming across her caused his breathing to speed up. She pulled his mouth to hers and slipped her tongue in, kissing him until he thought his dick couldn't get any harder. He'd been rocking his hips against her with his dick rubbing between her lips and hitting her clit. It was driving her as crazy as it was him. Using his knee he pushed her thighs apart a little more. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, pressing his cock to her entrance he was silently asking permission, making sure that she was okay with not using protection. Smiling she lifted her hips slightly, his eyes never left hers as he pushed into her inch by inch. It was incredible. Tight, hot, wet, his. He'd never felt anything like it. Hearing her moan at the same time he did only made it better. Melissa rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts and when she would get close to coming he would back off, pulling out slowly and pushing in even slower. She let out little noises that made his balls tighten and ache with the need to come. Hap wasn't ready for it to end so he focused on her. His mouth and hands touched all of her while he was inside her. When her pussy began to tighten around him, his mouth found hers as he pumped in and out of her causing her muscles to clench his cock and make him come as he moaned her name right after she came.

Not sure how much time had passed they laid there with their arms and legs tangled together, it made him smile. Holy fuck that had been like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Pulling her to his side, she rested her head on his shoulder and slid her leg over his. She fit perfect against him. Smiling when her fingers started their stroking he kissed her forehead.

Happy thought about what they had just done. He had fucked a lot of women, a lot. But never, not once, with any of them had it been like it was just now. Hap realized why, he hadn't fucked Melissa, he'd made love to her. It had rocked him to the core. It wasn't something he'd forget.

"That one's my favorite." She softly said as her fingers smoothed over his skin.

"Hmm, what?" He hadn't heard what she'd said.

"That one, it's my favorite." She traced one of his tattoo's, sounding sleepy.

Taking a deep breath, "I can put one on you." He softly told her, watching her eyes meet his.

"The flower is pretty."

"Maybe a crow." He stared at her. Happy knew the minute she understood what he was saying because her eyes got a little bigger for an instant.

"Happy….that would mean that-"

"You'd be my Old Lady." He finished for her. Happy would've like to have said that he wasn't nervous waiting for her to say something. But, holy hell was his heart pounding. What if she said no?

"You'd stay faithful to me?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, you're the only one I want, no one else. I'll stay faithful. I'll take care of you and protect you with my life." He said as he moved her so that she was facing him.

She seemed to be thinking about it which didn't do much to ease his nerves.

"Where would you put it, the crow?"

Holy shit was that a yes, he wondered, "Anywhere you want?"

"Would it have to be somewhere that everyone could see it?" Her voice was a little worried.

"No. Just as long as me and you know it's there, that's all that matters." He slid his hand to where he usually liked to rest it. Just to the outside of her breast on her ribs, he liked to feel her heartbeat. "I like right here." Her heart was pounding, so he gently squeezed trying to calm her down.

"You'd be all mine."

Grinning at her, "Melissa, I'm already all yours. Crow or no crow."

"Does it have to be huge, like Tara and Gemma have?"

"No, it can be smaller."

"Okay."

"Are you sure?" He needed to know. "I won't let you go sweetheart."

Reaching up she kissed him, "Yes, I'm sure Happy."

Happy was overwhelmed at what had just happened, couldn't speak because his throat felt thick with emotion. Instead he just kissed her again, and again, until they both needed more.

Hours later, exhausted and sleepy Happy smiled as he pulled Melissa close, holding her. She was his, he'd not let her go. For the first time in a long time he fell asleep relaxed and happy.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa woke with a jerk. Her mind had been stuck on a certain memory and she just couldn't seem to grasp it fully. It was important, whatever it was. Snuggling closer to Happy she thought about tonight. She was his Old Lady. Happy was hers. He hadn't told her he loved her but in her heart she knew he did. She'd felt the way touched her, made love to her, and then held her after. It wasn't his usual style. When she'd asked him if he'd stay faithful he hadn't even hesitated with his answer. Happy kept his word so she believed him. She wished they could stay here longer but knew it wasn't possible. A girl could dream though.

"Go back to sleep." Happy's sleepy voice muttered.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

His hand reached up and covered her fingers that had been stroking the skin along his abs and tapped them, letting her know how he knew she was awake.

"Happy," She whispered, not sure if he was still awake.

"Hmmm."

"Thank you, for bringing me here. I'll never forget it."

"You're welcome, I'll remember it too sweetheart." His gruff voice told her.

Feeling his arm tighten around her, she settled back into his warm body. This was the happiest she had been in such a long time and thinking about that she fell asleep snuggled next to Happy.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you all for the reviews and PM's. I look forward to all of them. They really keep me going.

So here we are. This is a long chapter. I had a few requests to make sure I added some nice details whenever I got to the crow tattoo portion.

So our traitor has walked in at the end of this chapter! YAY, finally!

Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

Her heartbeat was slow and steady as she slept, Happy rested his hand on that spot where his crow would soon be. It was still a little hard for him to wrap his head around it. Melissa was his Old Lady, he had an Old Lady, he waited for a wave of panic or denial to crash down on him. But, it didn't, which was surprising to him, he felt a little nervous that he'd fuck stuff up sometimes, not enough to run though. She was his,only his. Happy also smiled a purely male smile because as far as Old Lady's went, well, she was fucking beautiful, smart, and hadn't been passed around the club as a fuck toy. Best of all, he felt comfortable around her, like he didn't have to hide any of himself, not even the darker side that usually scared most people.

They had slept off and on during the night, when they weren't sleeping they talked quietly or Hap was buried deep inside her and no talking had been needed. Being with her with no protection, no barrier between them was fucking amazing. He did wonder about the device she had though, why'd she have it, had there been someone else? He instantly tensed, felt a wave of jealousy and rage sweep through him at that thought.

"You okay?" She whispered. "You're tense."

"Didn't mean to wake you up. I'll be fine."

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

It was a little unnerving how she could tell something was on his mind. He was also learning that he did better if he just asked her what it was he wanted to know, even if it was hard to ask.

"That thing you have, to keep from getting knocked up, why do you have it? I mean, you don't seem like the type that's been screwing around, and I know it's just been me since the attack. Was there another dude, before the attack?" His heart pounded and his arms around her tightened a little harder, he really didn't want to hear about her with other dudes.

Melissa sighed, "IUD. I don't sleep around and I've always used protection. You're the first that I haven't with. There wasn't anyone before the attack. I got the IUD because I was freaked out, afraid I was going to be attacked again and was terrified of getting pregnant, even though Auggie told me over and over that emergency contraception medicine was given after attacks to prevent pregnancy. It was a mess, I was a mess, I was irrational. Getting the IUD was the only little bit of control I felt I had at the time." She stopped. "Was that too much information?"

Happy sure as hell hadn't been expecting that, he hated that she'd suffered so much, "No, it wasn't too much. I want to know everything about you, remember, you can tell me anything, always." He said, and trying to lighten the mood a little, "Even though you got it because of shit circumstances, I'm glad you got it." He squeezed her ass and made her chuckle. "Can't believe you were holding out on me!" Hap pretended to be outraged.

"Oh yeah, I've really held out." She snorted, making him laugh.

"You know you can't take it back, right."

"What, the sex with no condom?" She asked.

"Well that too. But I meant being my Old Lady." He told her.

"We'll probably fight about stuff. You'll get pissed off at me and me at you."

"As long as we can fuck and make up, I'm fine with that." He grunted.

"You mean kiss and make up." She looked up at him.

"No, I meant fuck." Happy smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Guess you're stuck with me." She giggled. "You do know I drive my brothers and cousins kinda crazy don't you?"

He laughed, "Sweetheart, you're forgettin' I got something to keep you in line that they don't." He grinned at her as he took her hand and slid it down to his hard dick. When she wrapped her hand around it and slowly stroked it, he couldn't help the groan he made.

"Yeah, keeping me in line." She laughed before his lips found hers.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Leaning over Happy's shoulder Melissa tried to look at his sketch but he angled away and she couldn't see it. With a huff she sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

"Sit still, you're driving me crazy." He grumbled at her while he worked.

Melissa watched him, he really was a sexy man. She liked him when he was relaxed like this, he was different and it was something she decided she would try to make happen a little more often.

"Happy, what if you change your mind?" Melissa asked him, sitting very still.

"Hmmm. About what?" He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"You told me that I couldn't take it back, the Old Lady thing. But what if you change your mind?" It had been on her mind, she loved him and even though she knew he cared about her he'd not said he loved her.

"Why would I do that?" He answered like it was no big deal. She watched him and had to agree with him, he was the type to stick with a decision after it had been made. Not because he was too stubborn to change his mind; but because he had thought about it and wanted whatever he had put his mind to.

"Happy, that tattoo will be permanent, on me for the rest of my life… I just-" she was still talking when he stopped her.

"You not planning on being my Old Lady that long?" He lifted a brow as he asked and got up from his chair walking around the table standing by her chair. Reaching down, grabbing her hand he pulled her up to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You haven't answered me."

"Yes I do plan on it, a very long time, I was just making sure you were." She told him as her hands stroked his bare chest.

"Always and forever." Was all he said with a slight cough. And that, that was enough for her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy slowed the bike close to the Tattoo shop that a buddy of his owned, he came here when he had free time, which wasn't often anymore. Parking and turning off the bike he turned to help Melissa off. He could tell she was nervous, she'd been quiet since before they left his house.

"You okay? We can wait if you want." Happy asked, hoping that she didn't want to wait.

"No, I want to do it." She smiled at him. "Can I see the sketch now?"

"Not a chance sweetheart. It's gonna be a surprise." He chuckled at her pouting face.

"It better not be something trashy or you'll set a record on shortest time having an Old Lady in SOA history." She fussed, making him smirk. He liked the attitude she got when she knew he was in control and wouldn't let her have her way.

"I'll take my chances sweetheart. You wanna call your brothers or anything?" He knew they were close.

She tossed him a teasing look, "Oh no Killer, I'm gonna let you have that one, you can tell em'. I'm a grown woman I don't have to tell them shit."

Laughing, he slapped her ass and guided her to the door. Introducing her to his buddy Mike and Joanie, one of others that worked there, he watched as Mike scanned her from top to bottom. Finally, with a look of approval he turned to Hap.

"Bout time you got a woman." Mike slapped him on the back. "Nice to meet ya Melissa. Heard this was your first time?"

"Nice to meet you too. Yes, first time."

"Head on over there with Joanie and she can get you cleaned up and prepped. Hap, your stuff's at your chair." Mike said as him and Happy headed to the corner of the shop.

Happy watched Melissa get up on the seat, she'd taken her top and bra off and was holding a piece of cloth he'd given to cover her breasts while he worked. He lowered the seat down so she was lying flat on her side. Reaching his hand out he touched the spot with his hand and felt her heart racing.

"Relax sweetheart." He was getting ready to say something else but she twisted away and sat up looking hard at him. He hadn't expected that.

"Wait." She said as she turned to him. "Do you have any bitches names tattooed on you?"

"What the fuck kinda question is that?" He was caught off guard by it. And apparently Mike and Joanie had heard it too because Mike tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"A pretty damn good one. If you've got some other bitch's name on you it's gotta be gone before you put your tattoo on me. I'm not sharing." She demanded. He could tell she was getting pissed off thinking about it. With a smirk he leaned toward her.

"Sweetheart, I've only tattooed myself for one woman." He watched her eyes narrow, she was getting pissed now. He loved it. Still smirking he leaned back in his chair, "Beautiful woman, little bitchy sometimes, best fuck I've ever had." Happy thought that if Melissa had had her gun she may have just shot him right there. She was livid and he was rock hard. "First day I met her on the side of the road, killed a man who touched her." Lifting his shirt he pointed to one of the happy face tattoos and grinned at her.

When she realized what he meant, she rolled her eyes at him, "You ass." She snorted as she laid back down on her side, a smile on her face.

"You done being jealous?" He grinned at her, rubbing his hand down her side.

"I don't share." She huffed.

"Neither do I." Hap told her. She took a deep breath and pointed to her side without saying anything. Taking that as his go ahead, he got started, taking a few deep breaths as he did. This was just as big a deal to him as it was to her, it would change both of their lives.

Leaning up a few hours later Happy looked down at his work. It was good, really good, probably his best, he just hoped Melissa thought so too. He wanted her to be proud of it, of him.

Helping her to sit up he led her to the mirror on the wall, his nerves vibrating waiting for her reaction. Hap watched her look at it, eyes tracing every part of it. When her eyes met his in the mirror they had glassed over with tears but they didn't fall.

"It's beautiful, Happy." She barely whispered.

Sliding his arms around her from behind he pulled her to him, "You like it?"

"I love it." She leaned back into him and he kissed her neck.

"Guess I got myself an Old Lady, officially." He said into her ear.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"You talked to Hap or Melissa today?" Jax asked Shep.

"Nah, but hopefully whatever has been going on with Hap will be straightened out."

Both men turned to Chibs when they heard him laugh, "What's been going on with Hap is he loves your sister. Needs to just go ahead and make her his Old Lady. There's a bet inside going, better get your money in and a date if you haven't already."

All three men laughed, knowing what Chibs said was true, and all of them were in on the betting pool.

"You okay Hap making the decisions about her if he makes her his Old lady?" Jax asked, waiting to hear what her brother had to say.

Shep didn't answer right away, seemed to be thinking about it, "Honestly….I think I am. Anybody else, probably would say no if it was anybody else. But Hap, well that man ain't gonna let anything happen to her. Plus, Melissa hasn't been able to control him like she does us. That right there, now that I like."

Jax was curious about what he had to ask next, "We gotta get outta guns, all of the Sons, not just us. You think she'd be willing to give any advice to the other clubs? Maybe go to a summit meeting with us?"

"I think she would, it's Hap you'd have to convince. Don't think he'd be too thrilled to have her around a whole lot of clubs. Bout the same as you'd feel about Tara being doctor to all the clubs." Shep said.

Jax hadn't thought of it that way, but he had a point. Shit, the guns were gonna get them all killed if they didn't do something soon. It was becoming a huge pain in the ass. He'd talk to Happy about it, feel it out. The SAMCRO president had a feeling that his Sgt at Arms would be very possessive when it came to Melissa. Can't really say he blamed him, he felt the same about Tara. Jesus Christ would things ever get easier.

"Well speak of tha devils." Came Chibs voice, watching Happy and Melissa pull back up to the garage.

Jax listened to all the guys that were outside start making noise as the two walked up from the garage. Jax was glad to see that the wild panicked look that had been in Hap's eyes over the past few days was gone. Melissa was good for Happy. He knew when Tara had came back to Charming that there would be no one else for him, he wasn't interested in anyone else. Jax knew that Hap would be the same, Happy was obsessive about some things, Melissa would be one of those things. It'd be interesting to see how the two handled each other. Especially when some of the other clubs started rolling in over the next few days to help with this next run.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Where the hell is that bitch?" He grumbled to himself, pissed off that no one knew where Happy had taken her or if they did, they weren't telling. Creagen was up his ass about fucking up the plan, the fucker didn't know that he had his own plan. Just a few more days and she'd suffer, Shep, and all those fuckers in El Paso would too. Hell even SAMCRO would, he saw how the took care of her. He grinned at the guys sitting around him, they thought he was grinning at the fucked up shit coming out of Tig's mouth, really he was grinning because he planned to hear that stupid fucking cunt scream. Reaching up he discreetly patted his kutte pocket that held the only picture he had with him, he silently promised that Melissa would die soon. As soon as he could get her alone.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Staring in the mirror Melissa traced some of the tattoo softly with her finger. It really was beautiful. She had expected it to be blunt and kind of manly. To be honest, she didn't really like Gemma's or Tara's very much, she'd never say that to anyone though. But Happy had made her crow look like a piece of art. The bird had long outstretched wings that curled around her skin, each feather was detailed. Inside the feathers there were two inscriptions, she hadn't expected that either, _My love_ , and _Always and Forever._ That part had nearly made her cry, he had never told her he loved her, but it was there for her to see that he did. Shaded into the chest was a happy face. In it's claw there was a charm bracelet with little charms on it; a happy face, a heart, and a music note. The other side of the bracelet was empty. When she had asked about it, he said he would add to it when important things happened. His thoughtfulness made her smile. Under that bad man exterior was a caring man and he was hers.

Mike and Joanie had said it was the best work they had ever seen Happy do. And, that he did really good work all the time. Melissa had seen the pride in Happy's face when she had told him she loved it.

"You ready?" Hap asked from the door pulling on his kutte. He'd brought her back to his house and had taken her straight back to bed so he could, in his words, ' _fuck his hot Old Lady'_ and that was what he did. More than once.

He stepped over and helped her cover the skin with the plastic he'd given her. Putting his hands on her face he leaned in and kissed her before pulling her by the hand out to the bike.

"We'll come back soon. Promise." He told her.

When they pulled up to the clubhouse and started walking in all she could hear were catcalls, whistling, and yelling from all the guys, even her brother was doing it. Happy wore that cocky smirk, that let them know he had been doing exactly what they imagined, which only made the noise worse. Melissa knew she was blushing and she felt suddenly shy for some reason. They were all a bunch of assholes she thought to herself. But she loved them anyway.

Stepping so that she could partially hide behind Happy, he laughed and wouldn't let her, "No hiding sweetheart."

They stopped at the tables and her eyes met Shep's. He must have sensed something because he smirked.

"You sneaking off with my sister without my permission?" He said in his best big brother voice.

Melissa just stood there not knowing what Happy would say or what she should say. The place was so quiet you could hear people across the street talking.

"Don't need your permission to sneak off with my Old Lady." Happy said casually.

The place erupted, whistles, catcalls, yelling, banging on tables, back slapping. When they finally calmed down some, Shep walked over to her and gave her a hug. He didn't say anything, but she knew he wouldn't right now. For as much as he was the overprotective brother he was equally loving. It was the first time that someone other than family would be the one to take care of her. She knew he was happy for her.

"So you got the crow on her?" Tig asked. "Can I see it, is it somewhere naughty?"

"Yes she's got a crow." Happy said. "Up to her if she wants to show it."

He was giving her the option. Before she had it done Melissa would have said no, and kept it private. But, Happy had done such a beautiful job that she wanted them to see just how great he had done.

"I am only going to show you this one time. So it's your only chance to see it."

Lifting her shirt and making sure everything was covered she let Happy pull back the plastic. They crowded around to look, once again they were quiet.

"Oh shit Hap, that's fucking amazing." Tig breathed.

Everyone agreed and offered Hap more back slaps and compliments. She could see the pride in his eyes.

"Shows over perverts." She laughed as Hap covered it back and he pulled her shirt down. "I'm gonna go talk to Gemma and Tara." She told Hap. Heading toward the office the place erupted in catcalls and raunchy remarks as she left. Laughing, she flipped them off over her shoulder, that only made them get louder, she even heard Happy laughing.

Gemma was standing at the open office door just as she had flipped them off. With a grin on her face Gemma looked at her, "That a girl, show em who's boss. What are they going on about anyway?" She asked.

Going into the office both women waited for her to answer, Melissa knew her cheeks were still pink. Gemma's eyes got big, "Oh shit, did Happy finally get enough balls up to make you his Old Lady?"

Tara got up as Melissa shook her head yes. "You got a crow?"

Both women crowded her to see it as she lifted her shirt. "Damn honey, that's beautiful. I'm impressed, he did good, picking you and on the tattoo. Welcome to the family officially sweetie." Gemma said and hugged her.

Tara hugged her and congratulated her. They sat around and talked for a while before heading back over to the clubhouse. Finding Happy sitting at a table with her brother, Banks, Randall, and Kozik, he pulled her onto his lap. Bobby took that moment to shout out that Jax was the winner of the pool and the place went crazy.

"What pool?" She seemed to be missing something, Happy shrugged. He didn't know either.

"Just a little friendly wager on when Killer would make a certain pretty woman his Old Lady." Juice laughed.

"You jerks were betting on this!" She pretended to be outraged. And when she saw Gemma and Tara's face she knew that they were in on the pool too. Pointing at them, "You too!" She laughed and laid her head on Happy's shoulder feeling his chest rumble with laughter and his hand rub her back.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

A few mornings later Melissa woke Happy slowly as she lowered herself onto his body. The moan that escaped his lips caused her to whimper. He filled her inch by inch, until he was completely inside her. Looking at him as she bit her lip, she whispered, "Good morning." With one hard thrust he growled, "Good morning beautiful."

He let her ride him until she was grinding her pussy against him moaning his name as she came. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and it didn't take him long grab her hips and pound his dick in her harder and cum right after her.

She was laying on his chest trying to catch her breath and his hand rested lightly on the crow, it made him grin.

"What ya grinning about?"

"I got a horny Old Lady who fucks me before I go to sleep and when I wake up. She can't get enough of me." He smirked making her laugh.

"Smug bastard." She giggled. "You going to the warehouse?" She asked him a little later, she was still across his chest. He didn't mind though, she wasn't heavy, it was nice having her tits pressed against him.

"Yeah, Jax wanted to get everything done early since the party is going on tonight."

"There's already a lot of people here, packed house. It'll be jammed tonight."

"Just make sure to stay close to Kozik until I get back. Lotta guys comin in this morning, I'd hate to kill a few for messing with you." He told her. "Loken said he might be in today or tomorrow." Hap knew that'd make her happy.

"I will."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sitting down at the table with Kozik, they spent the morning there. She worked on her laptop sorting out some business that was happening in Charming and Kozik flirted with some crow eaters. She snickered to herself, they still gave her dirty looks especially after she'd become Happy's Old Lady. They'd not messed with her though, Tig had told them what she had done to that sweet butt in El Paso and it had done the trick. Her and Gemma had laughed until their sides hurt when Tig had told them what he'd done. Tig had a twisted sense of humor that never failed to surprise Melissa. She liked him though, he cared about people more than most really realized.

Hearing bikes coming in she looked up to see Shep and Randall pull in. When they got to the table and sat down she noticed how tired they looked.

"You guys look tired."

"Yeah, beat. Gonna find me a drink and then hit the bed for a while before the party." Shep said.

"I'll go get you guys a drink and something to eat." She said and went to get up.

"You don't have to do that. One of them can do it." Randall told her nodding to the crow eaters.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I haven't got to talk to you guys much. Missed ya." She smiled at her brother and Randall. She had missed them, they'd been so busy. Each one had stopped and checked on her the past few days. Randall had even brought her cotton candy from a carnival that him and Juice had went by. It used to be her favorite when she was little, him and Shep would take her to the carnival back then.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa stood in between Happy's knees as he sat up on one of the tables. Tara and Jax were next to them talking. The place was in full swing party mode. It was so packed you could hardly tell who was who inside. It was fun though. There were Sons from Utah, Vegas, and a few others. The Tacoma Sons were the funniest to her, they were in apparent shock about Happy having an Old Lady. At one point or another she was pretty sure everyone of them had made their way over to Happy to express their disbelief and then congratulate him after they had given her the once over. Apparently she passed whatever test they had.

She wore a pair of tight black jeans that made her ass look good and a tight top that showed a nice amount of cleavage and the back showed even more bare skin. A pair of tall heels and some red lipstick made it perfect. Smirking to herself, she knew that she'd looked good tonight because Happy had taken a look at her and then whipped back around pulling her against him and pushed her against the wall while his mouth and tongue pushed against hers. He'd ended up with his hand down her panties with his fingers inside her and rubbing her clit until she came. She gave him a blow job. They both left his dorm smiling.

"I need to go inside to the bathroom." She tried to tell him over the loud beat of music. He nodded okay and went to get up.

"I'll go with her, need to go myself and we can get more drinks." Tara said from beside them. Happy nodded and sat back down.

They walked inside having to push and shove through all them people just to get to the hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"Jesus Christ at all the people. I've haven't seen this many in years." Tara said as they stood inside the bathroom. Melissa went and came out. Tara was still waiting. "You want to go on out and try to snag us a few drinks. I'm gonna call the babysitter right quick. This is the only place I can actually hear the phone."

"Sounds good. I'll wait for you at the bar." Melissa told Tara.

Melissa had just stepped out into the hall and heard the bathroom door shut when hands grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall, knocking the breath out of her and cutting her lip on her teeth. Trying to gasp to catch her breath and turn around at the same time, a hand pressed her face into the wall and his body trapped her there. She couldn't move and was still trying to pull air into her lungs. Cold terror slid down her body when he started to whisper in her ear, it was HIM, her attacker. "You thought you could run and hide from me bitch. I'll rip you apart again-". Melissa tried to struggle as he kept whispering the things he'd done to her and would do again. She couldn't seem to free herself from his grip. The taste of blood in her mouth was making her sick.

All of the sudden she heard screaming, it wasn't her, she couldn't pull enough air in from being forced against the wall. Then she heard it again, it was Tara. And she heard HIM grunt and cuss, then push away from her and run toward the crowd. Tara bent down to her but instantly realized she should have followed after the guy. Jumping up she ran in the crowd screaming for Jax and Happy.

Melissa stood still and leaned against the wall, afraid her legs would give out at any second. She couldn't move, especially out into the crowd. Looking up as somebody came out of the men's bathroom with a crow eater, she recognized the Tacoma president at the same instant he recognized her.

"Go get Happy." He barked at the crow eater. "Now." He stepped closer looking at the blood running from her lip.

"What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked her in a low calm voice.

"Where's Happy?" Was all she could get out. When he turned around she thought he was going to leave, "Don't go." She panicked.

"I'm not going anywhere darlin' just trying to see. So many fucking people though. I'll stay right here until they get Happy. Nobody's gonna hurt you." He pulled out his gun just for extra measure. Kozik had explained a little of what had been going on to him, and Lee knew that Happy would kill whoever hurt her but also anyone who didn't protect her. He'd be damned if that'd be him. Fucking crow eater needed to hurry the hell up. Looking over at Hap's Old Lady he knew something bad had happened, could see the terror in her eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled. She wasn't going to cry Melissa repeated over and over to herself, at least not yet.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you! Your reviews and PM's have been so awesome. I look forward to each and every one of them. And here we are. It's that moment, the moment we find out who that traitor is. Some of you have guessed, let's see if you're right. Next chapter, we find out just how much the traitor suffers at Happy's hand.

So here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

Happy watched Tara as she pushed people aside.

"Jaaaxxxx, Jaaxxx!" Tara screamed as she practically fell out the door in a panic.

Jax jumped up instantly rushing to Tara. Happy not seeing Melissa with her raced behind him. Something was wrong.

"Happy, Melissa..in the.. bathroom hallway," Tara was trying to catch her breath. "Guy had her in the-"

Happy didn't wait to hear more before he slammed the door open and pushed into the clubhouse, shoving anyone in his way aside. Most who were close enough and saw the look on his face tried to move but weren't fast enough. Finally clearing the crowd he ran down the hall. It was so damn dark you could barely see. He saw Lee first, hand on his gun, step in front of Melissa. When Lee recognized it was him, he put his gun away.

"Found her out here like this, sent the crow eater to get you. Didn't want to leave her here alone." Lee told him.

Happy nodded at his old president and friend. Stepping closer to Melissa he noticed the blood on her mouth running down her face. Her eyes had that terrified unfocused look, so he knew he'd have to be calm and easy with her. But everything in him screamed grab her and make her tell him what happened.

Behind him he heard Jax and Tara.

"Melissa, tell me what happened." Happy coaxed.

She turned her eyes to him and stepped closer but stopped. "He was here."

"Who, sweetheart? Who was here?"

"HIM, the one who raped me, betrayed my family." She whispered and a tear slid down, followed by another. Anger flashed through Happy instantly.

"When I came out of the bathroom...someone came behind me...slammed me against the wall…I couldn't breath or move..my head was pressed to the wall…"

"That's how I found him when I came out. He was wearing a hoody jacket, I couldn't see his face. He ran into the crowd out there when I yelled and pushed him." Tara told them.

"There's no way now we can find anyone if they went out there, look how long it took us to just get back here, not counting how long it took Tara to get to us. We got to do something." Jax was talking fast, trying to come up with a plan.

Happy reached for Melissa, "Are you sure it was him?"

Anger flashed and died in her eyes, "Yes, said the same things to me that he said when he attacked me. Only he'd know them, it wasn't on the video. I remember every word." She softly told him.

Fighting the urge to run out to the front and drag everyone out there one by one out and beat them until he found the fucker who'd done this he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Feeling her tremble he knew he should get her to his room. Turning with her he started to head out to the front so they could go on back to his room. She wouldn't budge though.

"I can't go out there." She told him. He understood, but she was going to have to do it.

Whispering in her ear so only she could hear, "Come on sweetheart, I won't let anyone touch you. I'm gonna take you to my dorm." When she nodded they started down the hall. When she got to the crowd, him, Jax, and Lee made a path for her and Tara to get through. Kozik and Chibs must have caught sight of them because they were behind them.

Just as they got to his room Shep came running down the hall.

"What the fuck's going on! Some crow eater came and got me, said she couldn't find Happy and something had happened to his Old Lady." Shep stopped when he came inside the room, walked to Melissa and lifted her chin.

"Sweet M, you okay?" He quietly asked, relaxing some when she nodded yes.

Happy explained what happened to Shep, Kozik, and Chibs. They asked Melissa and Tara a few more questions. Hap was doing everything he could to stay calm but it was a hard job. He was burning with anger and knew there wouldn't be much to be done tonight. They were going to go back out into the clubhouse and see what they could find out. But the motherfucker had picked the perfect night to slip in unnoticed and have access to Melissa. The thought of slamming his fists into everyone out front until someone talked still held a certain appeal.

"I need to clean my face." Melissa told him, breaking into his thoughts. He followed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing against him. Hap smoothed her hair back from her face and tilted it up so he could look at her. Leaning down he kissed the side that wasn't bloody.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked as he got a wet cloth to clean her lips. Handing it to her and watching her shake her head no while she wiped the blood away.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Happy, I couldn't move, all I wanted to do was turn around and see his face, finally see who it was." She let out a frustrated sigh, "Why won't my mind just work like it should and let me remember it, remember him?"

He could see her getting agitated and reached out to take her hand, pulling her between his legs. "I know. We're gonna find him. I'm gonna leave you in here and go out front with Jax and the guys. You stay here until I come back." Hap hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Not knowing what else to say he eased her away from him and she followed him out into the room. Kozik and Lee stayed in the room with Melissa. Tara had went with the guys to try and help since she had seen the guys hoodie and his height and build.

It was about two hours before Happy got back to his room. They hadn't found the fucker and no one had seen anyone come from that hallway wearing a hoody. The only thing they had found was the hoody in the men's bathroom on the other side of the clubhouse. The son of a bitch had been waiting for an open window to get at her. Happy had wanted to take her back to his house, but knew that if one person here was all he had to worry about it was safer than being isolated and it be just him to protect her. At least here there were some that he trusted without a doubt.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Kozik looked over at Melissa, she'd fallen asleep and he reached over to pull a cover over her. He was glad she was okay. When her and Happy had came back from his house Koz had noticed that Hap didn't have that crazy wild look in his eyes anymore. Whatever had been going on with him, and Koz had a slight idea what it'd been, well it seemed to have been worked out. Happy making Melissa his Old Lady, it made Kozik happy for his friend. She was good for him, just the same as he was good for her. Hopefully sometime he'd find a good woman. He was getting tired of the constant cycle of women. Having a bitch look at him like Melissa looked at Happy would be a nice thing.

"She's a looker." Lee said.

"Yeah, Hap will have his hands full keeping assholes away from her. She's nice though, smart as fuck. Melissa's good for Happy."

"Never thought Killer would end up with an Old Lady, but I guess when the right woman comes along it changes that. I've heard good things about Shep and Loken's sister, but they kept her pretty much in El Paso. Now I can see why. So, tell me a little more about what's going on and how Hap met her." The Tacoma president asked Kozik.

By the time Kozik had gave Lee a brief explanation of what had happened to Melissa and how Happy had met her, the older man stared at Melissa in shock.

"Jesus Christ." He breathed.

Happy came in looking pissed off. When he saw Melissa sleeping, he motioned for him and Lee to step outside.

"You find anything?" He asked Hap.

"Only the fucking hoody in the trashcan. Nobody saw a damn thing." Happy grunted.

"You and your girl need to stay here. More of us around to keep an eye out." Lee told him.

"Thanks man. We are, can't risk being isolated and having no back up." Hap said. "Thanks for staying with her in the hall."

Kozik watched Lee hug Happy and slap him on the back, "No thanks need. Let me know if you need anything. I'll catch you in the morning boys." He said as he walked off.

"She say anything else." Happy asked him.

"No, seemed to be thinking mostly. Then fell asleep." Kozik told him.

"Pushing herself to remember."

"If you need me, I'll be next door." He thumbed the room next to Hap's. "Gonna go find me some company then head to bed." He smirked and turned to head off.

"Koz." Happy called.

Turning around Kozik looked at him.

"Thanks, for looking after her, not just tonight."

"Anytime man. You know I'm here for ya brother. Her too, she's my friend." Kozik told Happy honestly, walking back and hugging him before heading back out front.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy took off his clothes and eased onto the bed next to Melissa. He knew he would wake her up, but he needed to hear her say she was okay. Then he would let her go back to sleep.

"You didn't find anything, did you?" Her sleepy voice asked.

"No, just the hoody." He sighed, pulling her into his arms.

Pushing back from him she sat up, Hap thought she may have been upset, but she was just taking her clothes off before she settled back against him.

"You okay? You need to talk about it?" He questioned, not sure if he was prepared for it if she did.

"I'm fine. I don't need to talk. I told you everything he said, there wasn't anymore. It was almost an exact repeat of the night he assaulted me. He was taunting me."

"If anything changes, you tell me." He made her look at him.

"I will." She was quiet after that before she caught him by surprise. "Hap, do you think it would be weird if I asked you to fool around with me. You know, take my mind off wha-"

Happy didn't let her finish before his lips found hers. Her arms slid around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Fuck, Hap never would have thought kissing would have turned him on so much. Hearing her moan when he sucked on her neck made him smile against her skin. If she wanted to take her mind off of what had went down tonight, well then, he was just the man to do it.

With his hand resting lightly on her crow tattoo, Hap relaxed into the bed. Melissa was exhausted and asleep against him. He could tell when she started to dream, she got restless and moved a lot, even talked softly. Listening closely to try and hear what she said he was a little surprised to hear her repeating just a few words like she was describing something. They really weren't' meaningful to him but maybe if he asked her about them in the morning she'd know what they meant.

The rest of the night she slept restlessly, got up a few times and paced around. Happy just watched her, didn't want to interrupt whatever she was trying to work through. When she calmed back down she'd get back in bed and snuggle into him before falling asleep again. He'd even heard her whisper that she loved him, he held her closer after that.

Sleeping lightly he heard a soft knock at the door the next morning. Getting up and pulling on a pair of sweats, he opened the door to find Loken standing there. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Melissa was covered first, he pushed the door open wider. It was something her brothers did after something happened to her, needed to see her. Hap understood, they needed to know she was okay.

Loken walked over to the bed and stared down at her. Happy could see love and concern in his eyes. Turning back around he headed back to the door, "Let her sleep. When you're up, come find me. Need to talk." Shutting the door behind him, he was gone.

Heading to the shower he waited for her to wake up. When Hap came out of the bathroom Melissa was sitting up in the bed wearing one of those lacy top things that drove him crazy.

"Hi." She smiled a tired smile at him. "I know I slept but I'm tired. I might just eat some breakfast and then come back and try to sleep some more."

"Sounds good." Hap said as he sat down on the bed with her. "You talked in your sleep last night. Kept repeating the same words over and over."

"I don't remember that. What were they?"

"Eagle, Rose, Candle, and Wolf. You said them all night. Sound familiar?"

He watched her repeat them to herself, "I don't know what they mean."

"It'll come to you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Better get dressed and come on before it's all gone. Oh, Loken got in this morning."

They were just getting ready to head out when a knock on the door came. Happy opened it this time to find both Shep and Loken standing there.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa watched her brothers stand in the doorway, they had that _big brother talk time_ look on their faces.

"Need to talk to Melissa, won't take long. We'll bring her out when we're done." Shep said, "If that's okay with you."

Happy looked over and her and nodded before closing the door behind him on his way out.

"Well, let me see it." Loken said.

She didn't have to ask what he was talking about, already knew.

"You told him?" She asked Shep.

Before Shep could answer Loken did, "No, he didn't. Happy called and told me."

Lifting her shirt she let them both look at the crow tattoo. Shep had already seen it but he really looked at it now.

"It's nice. He did a good job. You like it?" Loken asked.

"I think it's beautiful. He wouldn't let me see the sketch or anything until it was finished. I had no idea what it was going to be."

"Guess that means you'll be staying in Charming." Shep said.

"Yeah, but he said when he is off on a long run, I can come to El Paso and stay with you guys if I want to. I thought that was a pretty good idea."

"It is a good one. You know we're gonna have to have another talk with him, right. I mean, being an Old Lady is different than just being his girl." Loken said, both of the smirking at her.

"Geez you two, give the man a break." She fussed at them, knowing they weren't going to listen to her.

"Nope, not where you're concerned. You ever need us for anything, you just call. Now want to tell us about last night." Shep asked.

After she had finished talking to them the all got ready to head out to the front, "Hey, does Eagle, Rose, Candle, and Wolf mean anything to you?" She asked her brothers.

"No why?"

"Happy said I kept repeating it in my sleep last night."

"Doesn't bring anything to mind." Loken said.

"Something's pulling at my mind and it's right there, I just can't grasp it." She sighed. "After I eat I'm gonna come and try to get some more sleep."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy knew when her brothers came out with her that they had something on their minds. And that something was him.

Melissa sat down beside him and he put his arm across her shoulder she rested her hand on his thigh. Before long her fingers were stroking back and forth and she looked tired.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a while. Oh, and my brothers are determined to have another brotherly talk with you. I tried to talk them out of it, but they're stubborn, like someone else I know." She squeezed his thigh when she said the last part.

"I figured they would, could tell they had something on their mind when they came out. Go ahead and sleep, I gotta go to the warehouse and do some things for Jax. I'll send Kozik or a prospect back. Call me if you need me." Hap motioned for a prospect to follow her.

Rubbing his leg before she stood up, "Okay. See you later."

Nodding at her as she got up and left Hap waited for the brothers. It didn't take long.

"Hap. Let's take a ride." Shep said with Loken standing next to him.

Getting up and heading over to his bike he motioned for them to follow him. They ended up at Hap's house, sitting on the porch drinking beers and smoking. They gave him the if you hurt her we kill you, keep your dick in your pants or we kill you, and if they heard from anyone that he was doing any of those things they'd kill him. He assured them that he had no intentions of treating her bad or cheating. It was the honest truth too.

After that was settled they all headed up to the warehouse. Most of the other clubs that had came in would be leaving this evening as part of the run. SAMCRO, El Paso, and Tacoma would leave in two days.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Melissa felt the sob catch in her throat as she scrambled to get to the bathroom. Bending over the toilet she vomited while she cried. When she was done she laid in the floor sobbing. It couldn't have been him. It had finally happened, she'd seen the face, heard his voice clearly, knew who it was. The Eagle, Rose, Candle, and the Wolf, she knew they were tattoos and who they belonged to. All along it had been him. He'd tortured her, beat her, raped her, and allowed others to do almost all those things to her. They wanted her dead. He had tried to kill her. He had betrayed her brothers and the club. That just made her cry harder. It was hard to pick which emotion she felt the deepest, hurt, betrayal, rage, anger, terror, heartbreak. They were all so mixed up she had no clue which one felt worse, it made her sob until her throat and lungs hurt.

Getting up and heading back to the bed she sat there. Shaking, crying, trying not to be sick again took everything she had in her. It was after midnight and Happy wasn't here. She needed him. He'd take her to her brothers. Trying to calm herself down she stared at the table beside the bed, her phone and gun were there. Standing up and wiping her face she knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

They'd been in Chapel for over an hour, and still nothing was decided. It was late and they were tired. Jax was talking when the door slammed open.

Happy looked over to see Melissa standing there. He knew in his gut something was wrong, it was obvious she had been crying and her body had a slight nervous shake to it.

"Happy, take me to Shep, now. Please." She almost cried, her eyes finding his. Before he could stand up or say anything, everyone at the end of the table sucked in a breath.

"Sweet Melissa. Are you planning on shootin' Shep with that gun?" Tig asked her calmly.

Happy looked over and sure as shit she was holding her gun. Fuck. What the hell was going on? Her eyes swung to Tig and they had that unfocused look to them, like she was struggling to keep her thoughts together.

"No, why would I do that? I love Shep." She answered.

"Melissa, give me the goddamned gun." Hap demanded softly as he stood up. He didn't move closer though, just in case she did try to shoot it. A slight panic was creeping in on him.

"No, I need the gun"

"Darlin' tell us what's going on so we can help you." Jax tried to soothe her.

"I only need you to take me to Shep. I don't need you to help me, I can do the rest myself." She told them all but looked at Hap as she did.

Happy could hear his heart pounding in his ears, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was terribly wrong.

"What is it you can do yourself lass?" Chibs asked. The room was silent as they waited for her to answer.

Hap moved slowly closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He had never seen the amount of hurt in her eyes that was in them now.

"I'm going to shoot the man who raped me." She whispered. "The eagle, rose, candle, and wolf, that's all I could see while he raped me, he's been here all along." A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at Happy.

The room was in a stunned silence but every man slowly stood up, letting him know that if he decided to take Melissa to Shep they supported him.

"Who is he?" Happy asked her, the rage pumping through his body.

"If I tell you, you'll leave me here, and I know you'll kill him. I won't get to look in his eyes and him know that I remember what he did to me. How he made me beg for my life while he did those horrible things to me. How could he do that to me? I've loved him like a brother almost my whole life." Her voice was so thick with emotion that Hap was surprised she could speak at all. She wasn't crying though.

He could see the stubbornness in her and knew that he would have a fight on his hands if he tried to leave her here. But still, how could he let her walk into that kind of danger. It was his job to protect her, she was his Old Lady.

"No secrets, remember. You have to trust me." He voice was lower than usual. He could feel the energy in the room. It was tense, she hadn't given up the gun or told them who it was. "I'll do what's best for you."

The hurt look got worse in her eyes, she assumed he was going to make her stay. But Happy had a feeling if he made her stay it would cause a divide between them that he probably couldn't fix. He watched her struggle to make a decision.

"Randall. It was my brothers best friend Randall." Her voice was barely loud enough to hear, but it was enough to send them all reeling in disbelief and shock. Anger and rage pulsed in the room. It ripped through Happy with an almost physical pain.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you all for the reviews and PM's. You are the greatest!

A few people wondered about how Randall could have left the second package since he was on the road with the others, (it was briefly touched on when the three men attacked Melissa and Allen. The one who shot Allen, he died and they found keys to Melissa's office and the clubhouse). It will get explained a little more in the next chapter.

So where were we, oh yeah, time for some justice. Or at least get it going!

Here we go! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

Hap could tell by her body that she expected them to not believe her, to accuse her of being wrong. Happy believed her, with everything in him he believed her, could see the heartbreak in her eyes having to admit who had hurt her. From the look on everyone face in the room they believed her just as much as he did.

Not saying anything he motioned for her to give him the gun. With a dejected look that made his chest ache for her, she passed it to him with hands that shook. Hap checked to see if the safety was on and handed it back to her, not missing the surprise in her eyes.

"Put it away, don't want you shooting me on the way there. Come on." He left the chapel with her beside him and SAMCRO following behind them. Happy didn't know it and not a man there would have said it to him, but in that moment, Happy had shown them just how much he loved Melissa. If he was willing to let her walk into something this dangerous knowing that it could go wrong in a second and still let her go, that went beyond love. At least to them it did.

Instead of heading to his bike, he put his hand on her lower back guiding her to the van and helping her in. When she was in the seat Hap rested his hands on her thighs and looked at her, "You know you're mine to protect, right, so you have to trust me and do what I ask when we get there." He told her doing his best to keep his rage in check. When she nodded it wasn't enough for him.

"Say it."

"I'll do what you tell me." Her accent was a little stronger which usually happened when she was upset, "My brothers, what if they don't beli-"

Happy cut her off before she could finish, "Don't. You know they will." With that he put his hand where her crow was an softly squeezed. He didn't know what to say, he could barely control himself enough to stay calm. Closing the door and walking around the van he heard the bikes start, when he pulled out they followed behind. Melissa and Happy rode in silence, her replaying what she had remembered and him planning how he'd make that fucker pay for what he'd done.

Pulling over before turning into the road that led to the warehouse he motioned for the guys to pull over.

"I need to talk to the guys for a minute." He told Melissa, she only nodded in response.

Getting out and walking back to the guys who had turned off their bikes and stood together waiting for him.

"We gotta be smart about how we do this." Jax said as Happy stepped up. "Don't want him to have the chance to do something stupid, especially with Melissa there. This shit can't go sideways."

Happy nodded in agreement, a slow furious calm that he recognized was settling in on him. It made him focused only on the job ahead.

"Hap, man, you really gonna let her shoot him?" Juice asked with a frown.

The look he shot Juice should have been answer enough, but just to make it clear he answered, "If she wants to shoot the motherfucker I'll let her do it. She's earned it."

The others mumbled in approval. Standing there it only took a few minutes to come up with a simple plan.

Taking out his phone Hap dialed Shep, "Come outside the warehouse in about five minutes, only you and Loken. Don't draw attention from the others. Meet me at the van." He said and then hung up.

"You guys go on up. I need to talk to Melissa a minute." Hap said.

Walking back to the van and getting in he turned to her reaching for her hand, "Come here." Melissa moved across to him and he pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, "Your brothers are gonna meet us outside." Hap could feel the nervous shaking that she was trying to control and it almost made him change his mind about letting her do this.

Melissa looked at him, "Happy, I'm a little scared." She admitted.

Fighting the urge to drive her back to the clubhouse he took a steadying breath, "What's scaring you the most?"

"This will change everything. He's going to die because of me and the guys in El Paso will blame me." Her voice was soft.

"Not because of you, he brought this on himself when he betrayed you. He knew if he got caught he would die. Not for what he did to the club or your brothers, but what he did to you. That alone is what he'll have to pay for. You know that." His voice was tight.

She looked at him, "I know, it doesn't make it easier though. I just don't understand." She let out a deep shaky breath.

Happy tilted her face up and kissed her quickly, "We're gonna take care of this, so we better head up. You can't stay the whole time, I'll have one of the guys take you back to the clubhouse when I tell you it's time, okay."

Melissa nodded and moved back to her seat and Happy felt the tense vibrating calm start moving through him. This was it, finally some of the shit Melissa had been dealing with would come to an end. Permanently.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Rubbing her palms down the front of her thighs, not really to wipe sweat from them, mostly to feel the roughness of the denim, enough to keep her thoughts anywhere but here at this moment. Melissa knew Happy was right. She'd been shocked that he had allowed her to do this, she knew that it went against what he would have normally done. In that, he was like her brothers, obsessively protective.

Melissa took a deep breath as the van headed toward the warehouse, all the doors were closed and no one was outside except for her brothers and Lee the Tacoma president. She watched them eye the van as it pulled up. When they realized that Happy was driving and had her with him they immediately began walking to them. By the look on their faces they could tell something was wrong.

Opening her door Melissa got out and waited. She felt Happy beside her even though he wasn't touching her.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Shep demanded.

Loken stepped forward and lifted her chin and stared at her. His jaw clenched, "What's wrong?"

Melissa looked over at Happy and he nodded. Both brothers caught the exchange between her and Hap. She tried to keep the tears from falling as she looked back at Shep, knowing what she said next would devastate him.

"It was Randall, the one who raped me. He's the one who has been in with Creagan the whole time. Randall let them torture me and he helped them." She said, holding her head up and not looking away. "The eagle, rose, candle, and wolf that I asked you about, those were the tattoos that I stared at while he assaulted me." She took a deep steadying breath before going on, looking at Happy to include him, "He said and did things that weren't on the video, they were worse than what you saw on the video. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Melissa watched Happy, Loken, and Shep glare at her with nothing but rage in their eyes. She knew it wasn't directed at her but it would have made anyone with half a brain terrified at what they would do next.

Loken's hand was on his gun as he stepped back away from them. Shep swallowed hard before reaching out and touching her cheek, "He'll die for this."

"I was scared you wouldn't believe me."

"Sweetheart, I'd never doubt you, I know that it must be hard for you to tell us this." Her brother reassured her as he pulled her in to hug her close. When he stepped back letting her go he looked over at Loken and Hap.

"We can't kill him right now. He's a member, it'll have to go to the table and be voted." Shep growled in frustration. "We can make him suffer while we get the vote though."

Melissa could see the outrage ripple through Happy and Loken.

"You can't go in there." Shep told her.

With a stubbornness that outweighed her fear, "Yes I can. I want him to know that I know. You can't make me stay out here." She looked at Hap.

"She goes, but only after we go in." Hap grunted with a look that allowed no argument.

Her brothers both glared at Hap until finally Loken nodded and Shep followed. Melissa stood at the van as all three men headed to the group of SAMCRO Sons waiting by their bikes. Lee had joined them. She watched as the men talked back and forth. Watching as the men began separating and heading in different directions around the warehouse caused Melissa's heart to start pounding. Happy walked back to her.

"You stay here with Lee until we let him know it's clear for you to come in." His voice was low and raspy. He squeezed her hand when she nodded. She watched him stalk over to door and walk in with the others.

"You okay?" A deep voice asked.

Looking over she saw that it was Lee and he was looking at her with a concerned look.

"I'm nervous."

"Understandable. But those men in there, and me too, we won't let anything happen to you. You just have to do what Hap tells you." Lee said.

"I know. I'm just not like you guys. I'm not tough and strong, ready to face anything head on."

Lee made a sound deep in his throat that was almost like a growl, "Darlin, what you've been through and survived, don't you know you're tougher and stronger than any of us men. You've faced what happened to you and even now are here to face this, seems pretty head on to me."

"But, Happy and my brothers will take care of him, not me."

"They love you, wouldn't take it well if they couldn't take care of the fucker. I'd do the same for my family or my Old Lady, if she were still around." He told her, she could hear a note of sadness in the last part.

They listened as shouting and yelling could be heard all the way outside. They stood in a tense silence waiting. Finally, Kozik came out the door and motioned for them to come in.

Melissa could feel her knees shake as she walked behind Lee. This was it.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep watched as the SAMCRO Sons entered from each door around the warehouse, blocking each exit as they stood waiting. His eyes landed on Randall, when their eyes met he knew that Randall knew what was happening. He could sense it. There was a hard look that gleamed in his eyes, one that Shep had never seen before. It was pure hatred.

When he'd gotten the call from Happy telling him and Loken to meet him outside he'd known something was up. Seeing Melissa in the van with him had confirmed it. After she'd told him it was Randall he'd felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. How could his closest friend have done this to her? It was too much to process. The first instinct had been to just go kill him, not give him another second to breathe the same air as Melissa did. But, he'd stopped himself, Randall was a Son, and members couldn't kill other members without it being a club decision. He'd fucking hated that.

Stepping ahead of the others and closer to the man who had betrayed them, the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"We know it was you." Was all he said.

Randall gave an insulting laugh, "Don't know what you mean brother."

"You, it was you all along, you attacked her, sold us out to Creagen." He growled.

Loken and Happy stepped closer to Randall, Shep wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep either one from killing him, member or not. Randall must have seen the something in their face because he reached to get his gun. Before he could though Jax had his gun pressed into his back.

"Not a smart move." Jax told him. Chibs stepped up and took the gun off of Randall.

"You got no proof. I ain't done shit." Randall mocked them.

Shep watched from the corner of his eye as Happy motioned to Kozik. It only took a minute before Lee walked in followed by Melissa. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes. He watched her eyes search the people standing in the warehouse until they landed on Happy and in an instant the scared look was replaced with something between determination and outrage when she looked at Randall.

"Don't lie. You know what you did, I remember now. Why? Why did you do it?" Melissa demanded.

Randall's mouth turned up into a sneer, "Finally figured it out did ya. You deserved it, you bitch!" He yelled and lunged for her.

Happy stepped in front of her and grabbed him by the throat before his fist landed in his face. Hap held Randall by the throat, squeezing tightly making him gasp to suck in air.

"Hap." Was all Shep said and waited as Happy decided if he wanted to stop or not. Finally he loosened the grip enough to let him breathe but not enough to let him out of his hand.

"You'll die for what you've done to her. To the club." Shep told him, his voice was calm but inside was chaos.

Struggling to talk, Randall choked out, "You can't kill me, you won't have the votes, you'll be finished if you go against it. All you can do is take my patch." He almost gloated. That fucking bastard.

"You'll die, that's a promise, vote or no vote. She's my blood, she comes first. Always has, always will."

Loken nodded in agreement as he stood next to him.

Happy's boot kicked out and caught Randall in the lower legs forcing the man to his knees. Shep wondered if Hap would be able to keep from killing him before they voted.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy had watched as Melissa had walked in and her eyes had searched until they landed on him. Watching her closely he noticed when she pulled herself together then stepped closer.

The fucker had denied that he'd done anything at first, but once he'd seen Melissa come in he changed. Hap saw it, he'd snapped. The hatred was there for all of them to see. When he lunged at her Happy had grabbed him by the throat and then slammed his fist into his face. His grip on the fuckers throat tightened to the point that it would've only taken a few minutes to kill him. But, Hap had heard Shep say his name in warning, it took a few seconds for him to decide if he would let him live. He did though, reluctantly, only because Hap needed to make him suffer and find out what all he knew.

Kicking him in the legs, dropped Randall to his knees. Hap knew that he had to get Melissa out of here quick, because he was losing his grip on his control. He wouldn't let her see what they were going to do to the traitor.

Motioning for Melissa to come to him and feeling a sense of pride when she didn't hesitate, he took out his gun and held it out to her.

"Use my gun, not yours." Hap told her loud enough to be heard by everyone. Leaning closer to her, he whispered for only her to hear, "I understand that you want to kill him, but I need it to only be a flesh shot. Need to find out what he knows." When she looked at him, he had been expecting stubbornness or refusal. Instead, there was only understanding.

Taking his gun and a deep breath in she faced Randall who was glaring at her with a murderous look.

"You seem to think that you won't die for what you did." She told him. "But, what you don't seem to realize is this. My brothers or even Happy can't kill you without the vote, because you're a member." She paused. "I'm not a member. I don't have to have their permission."

Happy couldn't help but to be impressed with her logic. She was completely right and everyone knew it. When that truth settled on Randall he tried to move but Loken kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to stay still.

"You fucking bitch, they won't let you. You think anyone in here would let you break the Sons rules!" He arrogantly sneered at her.

Jax stepped up into Randall's line of sight, "All I saw was Melissa coming to confront her attacker, the man who raped and tortured her, you lunged at her and she was forced to defend herself with a gun." He put his cigarette up to his mouth and stared at Randall. The others around the room all voiced their agreement which made Randall furious.

"You can't fucking do that!" He yelled.

The sound of a gun going off turned his yells into screams as he fell to the ground gripping his stomach. Looking over at Melissa she lowered the gun and handed it back to Happy. It was a good shot he thought to himself. Not enough to kill, but enough to hurt like hell while he suffered.

"Randall, you will die, but I won't do it. I don't know why you hate me so much, why you did those things to me, I've loved you like family for almost my whole life. I'll let Happy, my brothers, and the club punish you their way." She quietly told him.

Writhing on the ground, he just screamed at her, something about it being her fault Beth was dead. Happy didn't really understand much of what he said. Kicking him in the stomach to increase the pain he felt Hap looked over at Loken.

"Tie him up." He growled. Turning he put his hand on Melissa's and motioned for her to come with him. Kozik headed for the door followed by Lee.

She stopped beside of Shep and looked at him. Happy watched him pull her close and whisper that he loved her before motioning for Hap to take her out. Hap understood that Shep wasn't in control of his rage and moved her quickly out.

When they got to the van both Kozik and Lee gave them a minute.

"They'll take you back to the clubhouse. Stay with them at all times. You can trust Lee too. I don't know when I'll be back. This may take some time." His thumb stroked her cheek as he talked and he could feel the slight shaking of her body.

Melissa nodded slowly at him. "Be careful, he's smarter than he seems."

Happy was at a loss for words, it was hard for him to let her leave and not be with her as she processed all she'd remembered. But, he felt the need to kill the asshole who'd hurt his woman.

"I'll see you later." She softly told him, making the decision for him as she stepped in close and hugged him. He knew he heard her whisper that she loved him, sliding his hand to where his crow rested he squeezed it softly and kissed her quickly before helping her into the van. Kozik nodded at him as he got in and started the van. Lee following behind on his bike along with some of the SAMCRO guys too.

Happy walked back inside. Now, now it was time to get down to business. What he was good at. Time to make the bastard talk.

Happy would drag every last goddamned secret out of the piece of shit before he died. It's what he did best.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep hung up the phone. CJ had been so pissed off that he could barely speak. Shep felt the same. He had wanted them to call chapel down there and vote, proxy in anyone who wasn't there. But when CJ had called back he had told him that they had refused to vote there. That they were on their way to Charming before they'd vote.

He would have to make sure Happy and Loken kept Randall alive until everyone got here. And from the look on the Tacoma Killers face, well, he wasn't sure if that was even possible. Randall was currently tied to a chair and Happy was sliding a long straight tool that looked vaguely familiar into his side. Randall was screaming cuss words at Happy, who in turn ignored him.

"Hap." Shep called to him. Looking up from what he was doing, Hap raised a brow in question. When Shep didn't say anything right away, Hap put down the tool in his hand and walked over to him, Loken following behind him.

"Talked to CJ, El Paso won't vote it down there. They're on their way here. Means you gotta keep him alive until they get here. Gonna be about twelve hours, if they haul ass." Shep told them, not missing the frown of disapproval from each man.

"Don't care what you do to him until then, just can't kill him." Shep made sure to point out.

Finally Hap nodded his acceptance which made Loken also nod.

Shep knew that it would take time to get Randall to talk, not just time but the proper motivation.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked him. Enough time passed in silence that he didn't think he was going to answer.

"It was her fault Beth ended up dead, Melissa deserved everything she got!" He said and screamed when Happy's fist connected to his face.

"Beth was a junkie whore, died with a needle hanging from her arm. How was that Melissa's fault?" Loken growled. Shep wondered the same thing.

Shep watched as Randall went crazy, fighting against the rope that tied him down as he screamed some more at them.

"Beth wasn't a junkie whore, you motherfucker. You protected Melissa from being passed around, wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on your precious sister. For a while you looked out for Beth the same. But then when Melissa stopped having much to do with her, you let Beth get passed around like some piece of club trash." Randall snarled. "You were supposed to be my best friend, we looked out for each other's sister. Guess my sister wasn't good enough for Melissa."

Shep was having a hard time following what Randall was saying. He was in a rage and couldn't seem to make coherent thoughts into sentences. But one thing was clear, he hated Melissa more than anyone could have imagined. Had let his hate fester until it consumed him and somewhere in that time he had started to include the club in that hate.

"Melissa stopped hanging around with Beth because she started using and screwing the club members. That's why Melissa put distance between them. Not because she thought she was better than Beth." Shep tried to stay calm. He remembered the conversation that Melissa had had with him about Beth using. She had caught her and one of the Sons, shooting up in one of the rooms in the clubhouse. Shep had told her to stay away from Beth. He'd also given the Son the option of losing his patch or cleaning up. Shep hadn't realized how far gone the Son had been, he'd given up the kutte instead of the drugs.

It was becoming clear that any truth that may have been in Randall about the situation had been twisted and distorted by hate and bitterness until nothing remained but lies and hatred. There would be no reasoning with him. One thing didn't add up though.

"How'd you get involved with Creagen?" Shep asked him.

"He fucking hated you and the Sons for shutting down his meth operation, Beth was one of his regulars. When she OD'd I went there and found her dead, he saw my kutte, told me it was your fault. If he hadn't been run out by you she wouldn't have been scoring garbage dope. He was right. We knew that it was only fair, sister for a sister and the added benefit of bringing down the Sons."

Shep stared at his longtime friend and for the first time he noticed that there was a wildness to his eyes that confirmed that something had snapped inside of him. And whatever it had been and whenever it had happened, it had been a long time ago. Randall had been holding this hate for a long time. Shep was almost afraid to know how long exactly.

Turning his back to him Shep nodded at Happy and Loken, they knew it meant they could continue what they were doing.

Shep walked off, he needed time alone to think about what had just happened. How his best friend had betrayed him. And talk to Melissa, he needed to hear it all.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	39. Chapter 39

Well we've made it this far! Thank you for the reviews and messages! I look forward to them all.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

Happy stood back and wiped the blood from his knife and placed it neatly in line with the other tools. Deciding which one would be next he picked up a heavy hammer, weighing it in his hand before closing his grip on it. Looking over at Loken he motioned for him to untie one of Randall's arms. Loken pulled the hand to the table and laid it flat.

"She broke almost all of her fingers, right, and the bones in her hands." It was more of a statement than a question directed at Randall. Happy knew exactly how many fingers and bones she'd broken, he'd memorized every detail of that video, every detail that she'd told him.

"Tell us where Creagen is at in Charming." Happy demanded.

"Fuck you!"

Slamming the hammer down, the sound of bones cracking echoed around the room followed by screams and obscenities.

"Don't think he understood the question." Loken grunted.

Hap repeated the question and when he got the same answer he crushed another finger. They had slowly pulled information from the asshole, neither he or Loken were in a hurry to finish him off. Shep was right, they would have to get the vote, deep down though Happy knew that even without the vote, if it came to that, he would kill the bastard without any regrets. Hearing Randall talk broke Happy out of his thoughts.

"Her being your Old Lady now, I couldn't have planned anything better." He laughed mockingly at them. "She's went her whole life and never messed with a Son but when she does, she picks one of the worst. You've fucked everything that has a pussy, and even have her staying in the clubhouse where you've fucked about everything there, gotta bet that's not comfortable for her. You'll break her more than I ever could when you get tired of her and go back to your old habits. Everybody knows it, they're just too chicken shit to say anything. Maybe I should have tried getting her to be my Old Lady." He sneered.

Another finger could be heard breaking as the hammer slammed down on it. Hap glared at the screaming man as he sucked in a breath and started talking again in a pained voice.

"You'll have to live with knowing I had the bitch first. Made her scream, beg for mercy. Gotta say she was a good piece of ass-"

Happy didn't have time to crush another finger because Loken had rammed his fist into Randall's face. Hap was pretty sure he saw a tooth fall out before the man's head rolled to the side unconscious, blood dripping from his face.

"Fucking bastard." Loken muttered.

Leaning over Hap tied the arm back to the chair. They'd have to wait for him to wake up before the could do any more. Taking off his gloves he reached into Randall's pocket and pulled out the cellphone that was there. Looking through it wasn't as easy as they'd hoped, it had a lock on it. Walking outside he looked around at the guys, spotting Juice he walked over.

"Gotta lock on it." He handed over the phone. "Think you can get in it?"

"I'll get right on it." He took it and started to head to his bike. Juice was glad to have a reason to leave, he'd gotten tired of hearing the screams coming from the warehouse. They made his skin crawl.

"Anything useful out of him?" Chibs asked.

"Not much. Yet." Happy told him as he leaned up against a table, clearing out his mind he just listened to what was being said around him as Loken told them what they had found out so far.

"How do you think the vote will go?" Jax asked Loken. Happy looked over wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Don't know? Didn't really expect all of them to want to come here to vote. I know Shep will have to tell them everything. Only family knows what fully happened to her and about the video. All they know is she was attacked and Creagen was responsible. Some of them are close to Randall, don't know how they will take it." Loken answered.

"If they only vote for banishment, what then?" Chibs asked.

Loken shrugged, "He'll die. She's my sister, ain't gonna let him live after what he did to her."

Happy nodded in agreement. Loken looked over at him. "Call me when he's back up. Gonna go talk to Shep." Loken headed to his bike.

Everyone stared at Happy, knowing he wouldn't have much to say. He never did in times like this.

"You think he'll tell any more?" Jax asked.

"He'll talk." Hap told them, meaning it. "Gotta work slow, keep him hanging on. Motherfucker thinks he ain't gonna die."

"If anyone can make him talk man, it's you." Chibs told him.

Pointing at one of the prospects, "Go in there and watch him. Tell me when he wakes up."

Now all Hap had to do was wait. That was fine with him, just gave him more time to plan what to do next he thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat on the bed in Happy's dorm watching her brothers leave. They had been with her for a little while. She had known they would come to her. Melissa had told them everything that she had remembered, answered their questions as best she could.

Shep had told her that Randall blamed her for Beth's death, even though that wasn't true. When he had told her that the El Paso club was on their way here to vote on Randall it had surprised her. He'd also told her that they would have to be told the whole account of what had really happened to her. Without knowing the whole truth they wouldn't be able to give a fair vote. They wouldn't understand just how deeply Randall had betrayed them all.

Accepting what Shep had said had taken her a little coaxing, she knew that it would change how the club looked at her. Would they blame her, like Randall did? That thought hurt more than she cared for it to, it made her anxious.

Feeling restless, she went to find Kozik and sit with him, he'd try to cheer her up. He was outside sitting with Lee, both men moved over so that she could sit between them. She liked Lee, he seemed smart and honest.

"You okay?" Kozik asked.

"Yeah. I guess." It was the best she could do.

"How bout I go pick us up some lunch, no clubhouse food today. If you're okay staying with Lee here, Ope's inside, I'll go." Kozik asked her. Melissa knew it was his attempt to cheer her up.

"Sure, that sounds good." She smiled when he almost jumped up to leave.

When he left Lee chuckled, "He's like a kid sometimes. I miss having him around in Tacoma."

Melissa nodded in agreement.

"I've heard a lot about you, even years before your attack. Your pop's was proud of you. Liked to brag on you, said your were smarter than all the boys combined." Lee said looking over at her and snickered.

"Yeah, he always wished I was a boy."

"I don't think he did. He was the first to say that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and so smart it was scary, but what he seemed the most impressed with was how caring and kind you were. That man loved you."

She looked over at him, knowing that he was trying to make her feel better, just the same way her family would have done.

"I loved him too."

Lee stared out across the club parking lot, "I know what people say about Happy, probably what they've told you about him. Most of it's more true than not." He looked over at her, "He's a good man though, when he cares for something it's not halfway."

Yeah, I've noticed. Hap is a good man. He's lucky to have friends like you."

"Hap did good keeping you. Smart man." He chuckled.

They kept talking about different things, she knew it was his way of keeping her mind off of Randall and what was happening. Melissa appreciated what he was doing. They talked about business and some possibilities that may be open for the Tacoma club, she agreed to go over some of their financials when things calmed down a little, if Happy was okay with it.

Finally Kozik came back with lunch and they spent a few hours talking until Jax and some of the SAMCRO guys came back. Melissa wondered if Happy would be back tonight.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy eased into his dorm, Kozik had told him Melissa had came to bed a few hours ago. Sure enough she was asleep and didn't hear him come in. He stood over the bed looking at her, she wore one of his t'shirts, Hap noticed that she did that when she was worried about something.

Turning and heading to the shower, he thought about the things Randall had said about Melissa and him. Thought about everything the bastard had admitted to. Hap had beat him for some of it, his bloody knuckles were a reminder of that. The rest he had used tools, he'd only taken a break because Shep and Loken had told him that El Paso would be in Charming in the next couple of hours and Hap should probably be at the clubhouse too since Melissa was now his Old Lady. They'd left a few of the Tacoma guys and prospects at the warehouse.

Setting his alarm for a few hours he got into bed. Pulling her close, he watched her wake up. Sliding his hands under the t'shirt she lifted up so he could take it off and she settled back against him. He liked her skin against his, it relaxed him, and fuck was he tired.

"I didn't think you'd be back tonight." She whispered. Her soft voice made him hard.

Rolling her to her back and resting between her thighs Hap leaned down and kissed her. He'd only planned on sleeping before it was time to get up, but being this close to her always had the same effect on him. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed into him while she kissed him. It was more than he could take and he pushed slowly into her, feeling her moan against his lips. He tried to keep a slow pace but she wouldn't let him, pushed him to take her harder, faster. When he knew she was close he watched as she came, she was beautiful. With a few more strokes he came after she did, resting his head against her neck he moved and pulled her to his side. Melissa was his, the thought relaxed him just as much as feeling her skin next to his.

"You didn't tell me goodnight." He smirked when she made a funny noise.

"I knew you were busy."

"Doesn't matter. Told you that already. I still want you to tell me even if I can't tell you back right away." He told her softly.

"I know you didn't come back to tell me goodnight." She chuckled.

"El Paso's gonna be here in about three hours. Needed a little sleep." He yawned. "Go back to sleep. Alarm's set."

"I hate that alarm." She muttered turning over and pulling his arm across her waist as she pressed her back against his chest. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep watched as the members of the El Paso club pulled into the parking lot of the SAMCRO clubhouse. In all there were about fourteen of them, including CJ, Allen, and Mace. It still surprised him that they had wanted to come here and vote. They only thing that worried him was the fact that some of them would be loyal to Randall. He had sponsored at least two of them into the club.

Walking inside he looked around the clubhouse, SAMCRO members were sitting at all the tables along with Lee and a few of the Tacoma guys. Melissa sat next to Happy and Loken. She looked nervous. As far as Shep knew no one in El Paso knew about her being Happy's Old Lady except for CJ, Allen, and Mace.

Motioning to the chapel door the El Paso club went finding seats at the table or in the chairs around the room. Closing the doors he began to tell them everything. He showed them parts of the video and told them about what had went on while she had been here in Charming. It was hard to tell by the expression on some of their faces exactly where they were at. Finally, he motioned to Loken to bring in Melissa.

He watched as she looked at Happy and he nodded for her to go. When she walked in Loken closed the door behind her. She came to stand beside him, holding her head up and looking the club members in the eye.

"Is it true?" One of the guys asked.

"Yes." She answered. "If you need to ask me anything, go ahead. I'll try to answer as best I can."

There were a few questions that they had and Melissa answered. Shep could tell that some of them weren't prepared for what they heard. When she was finished and Shep nodded at her, she left the room. Jax, Happy, Chibs, Kozik, Tig, and Lee all came in and stood against the wall listening.

"We have to vote on this, Randall betrayed us, sold our safety to Creagen for a twisted sense of revenge. Let Creagen into our club, gave him access to all of us. Provided Creagen with the means to hurt members of our MC. Randall turned his back on the Sons, terrorized Melissa inside our club and allowed Creagen and his guys to do it too." Shep told them.

"Melissa has never lied to us, never betrayed the club, she's always taken care of us, made sacrifices without asking anything in return. She's loved and taken care of your families when you weren't there to do it. Held your babies, went to your kids schools when you couldn't, made arrangements for family members who passed away, comforted your women when the jobs were too long. She's made your lives easier." He took a deep breath.

"It's our turn to take care of her, show her that she's just as important to us as we are to her. You saw for yourself how much the attack broke her and now you know who was responsible. What would you decide if it were your wife, sister, daughter, or woman you loved? If we can't trust that we're safe in our own club, what do we have?" Looking around the room he could see that some of them were deep in thought.

"There's something else you should know. Melissa is now Happy's Old Lady, he put his crow on her too. He'll be the one to carry out the punishment." There were murmured words of surprise at the news but they all seemed happy to hear it as they looked at Happy.

"I'll give you until tonight to think about your vote. We'll meet at the warehouse to vote on Randall meeting Mr Mayhem." With that he left the room, headed to his bike and pulled out.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa stood beside Happy, her hand touching his arm, outside the warehouse. SAMCRO and the Tacoma guys were there too. Her brother said she deserved to hear how the vote went. Even Shep hadn't been sure how it would go. It was silent as the El Paso club stood looking at Shep.

"We'll vote first on banishment, taking Randall's patch." Shep told them first. Going around the group it was unanimous vote in favor. Happy had told Melissa before that this usually meant someone would vote no on Mayhem.

"For the crimes of betraying the club and attempted murder of a members family the vote on Randall Winters meeting Mr Mayhem will now be taken." Shep said in a stern voice.

Melissa was stunned when the first man stepped toward her and stood beside her, "Yay." He voted. It followed that same pattern until each member stood with her and had voted in favor of Randall meeting Mr Mayhem. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks.

It was a unanimous vote. He would pay for his betrayal with his life. As the men moved aside for her to head to the van, they took the time to tell her that they loved her and even though it was hard for her, she hugged them all.

Happy walked her to the van. "Kozik will take you back. I don't know when I'll be back." He kissed her and shut the door. She watched him rejoin the others wearing his emotionless expression.

"You look surprised." Kozik said as he got in. "You shouldn't be. I knew they'd do what was right."

With that they drove back in silence to the clubhouse.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stood over Randall. The man was still screaming and bloody. Hap twisted the last finger and felt it snap beneath his hand. He had gotten every bit of information that was in the fucker out of him. It had been fairly easy once he started and there was nothing to break his focus. He'd stabbed, cut, broken, and crushed more things than he could count. Randall had even explained how Creagen's goons had snuck in and out of the El Paso clubhouse and Melissa's office with his set of keys. Bragged about how no one even noticed.

He'd made a point to tell Randall that even though he had made Melissa scream and beg, that he'd taken something that wasn't his to take. Hap made him suffer for that, and made the suffering worse by telling him that he could get her to scream and beg him willingingly without taking a damned thing from her. That had made Randall furious. Loken and Shep had looked a little uncomfortable, but knew it was necessary.

With a final look at the pathetic piece of shit, he nodded at Shep. Shep stepped forward and told Randall that with a unanimous vote the club had decided that for his betrayal he would meet Mr Mayhem. Randall had been irate, didn't believe them.

Finally Happy had heard enough. Taking out his gun he shut him up with three shots to the chest, "Fucking bitch." Putting his gun away he motioned for the prospects to come get him. Happy didn't miss Shep's face as his oldest friend died, it was hard to see.

Loken looked over at them, "Let's go get Creagen."

* * *

 **-xx-**


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the long delay. Had hurricane issues that have kept me busy. I really do appreciate all the reviews and encouragement that I have received. You all are the greatest! I am posting one chapter now and will post another few in the next day. I just wanted to give you a little something to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you.

I hope you enjoy it! It will be leading us to the final confrontation coming in the next few chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

Sitting back in the shadows Happy watched a few men come and go from one of the buildings Randall had told them about. He'd wanted to just rush right in and kill every man in there. But logic restrained him. He knew that if Creagen wasn't in there then the ones that were would warn him and then he would get away. So he and Loken sat here watching while Shep and the others watched the other two places. Creagen wouldn't know that Randall was dead yet so their routine should still be the same.

The things Randall had said about what Creagen planned to do and the detailed way he intended to do it had caused both him and Loken to be on edge. Hap could feel the edgy calm that was coming off Melissa's brother, it was the same thing he felt inside. Glancing over at Loken he decided to ask what had been on his mind.

"You agree with what Randall said, about people thinking I'll go back to my old habits?" He asked, not used to wanting to hear others opinions about himself. But this seemed important.

Loken stared off at the building for a few seconds before answering, "Honestly, when I first heard about you two, I thought you'd end up hurting her, fucking around on her after a while. But, I've seen the way you look at her, the way you treat her, the way she does the same for you. So no, I don't agree with what he said. Why, do you think you'll go back to your old habits?" He looked over raising a brow.

"No, I won't. Wouldn't do that to her and I don't have any reason to do it. More than happy with what I have." He grinned at the last part, not noticing that Loken was watching him and holding back his own grin.

"What are ya gonna do when all this Creagen shit is done and she don't have to stay at the clubhouse anymore?" Loken asked.

Happy had thought about that some, knew that he didn't want to sleep at nights without her, liked having her around and having her to come back to at the end of the day. Wasn't that what an Old Lady did, stayed with their Old Man. But, didn't want to push her to make decisions she may not be ready for. He must have been quiet for too long because Loken interrupted his thoughts.

"Dad had that house built for our mom, so she'd have somewhere she loved. But he added the bike garage so it would be somewhere he loved too. Perfect compromise. Seems like a long time coming that it could finally serve its purpose." Loken told him before looking over at the building again.

Happy almost laughed at how not subtle Loken had just been. He was getting ready to say something but seeing Loken stiffen suddenly Hap looked over to see what the problem was.

"Looks like they might be getting ready to leave." Loken told him.

Happy got out his phone and messaged Chibs and watched the van pull down the street shortly after. Getting off the bikes and heading quietly toward the building they got ready to go inside. Chibs fell in line with them.

Opening the door as quietly as they could before being noticed wasn't very hard. The two idiots inside were too busy packing up tools and small chains. Just as one turned around and started to make a noise Happy's fist hit his jaw with a heavy thud. Hap watched him stagger back a steps before getting his bearings and rushing at Happy. By the sounds that he could hear behind him Hap knew that Loken was in a struggle with the other man. It took Happy a few hits before the asshole he had fell to the ground, he'd taken a few good hits too.

Looking down at the unconscious man he reached down and tied his hands together with the rope Chibs had handed him. Loken already had the other tied up and a gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. Hearing a knock at the door Chibs motioned for them to bring the tied up men. Outside the van had pulled up and Ratt was waiting with the door open.

"Take em up to the warehouse, we'll be up there right behind you after we check in with Shep and the others." Happy told Chibs and Ratt.

"Got it. Look around here and see if you find anything useful." Chibs told them before getting in the van and pulling out onto the road.

Hap nodded following Loken as they went from room to room looking for any clue that could be useful. Not finding anything they picked up the bags that the two men had been packing and carried them outside, ditching them in the dumpster to make it look like the two had taken off.

"Creagan's picked up a good amount of muscle. Wonder if they're local?" Loken asked him. Happy could only shrug in response, not knowing the answer. They'd have to find out.

Rolling his tired shoulders before getting on his bike, Hap knew it would be a long night. ""Let's get this shit started."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sitting on the bed Melissa wondered how long it would take before Happy and the others came back. She'd came back to Hap's dorm so that she could get her emotions in some kind of order, as it was she felt like she was all over the place. It hurt more than she could explain knowing that Randall was the one who had hurt her. Didn't know if she'd ever be able to sort her feelings out about that, or even who would understand how she felt. Melissa knew that killing Randall would probably force Creagen's hand sooner rather than later if he wasn't caught. That thought terrified her, to the point that she felt sick to her stomach. Randall had been full of rage and hate, but was a simple guy. Didn't think beyond just straight hurting her. Creagen though, he was devious and demented, he was capable of very dangerous things. She knew firsthand just how sadistic he could be, both mentally and physically. Hearing a knock at the door broke her line of thought, she got up to find Kozic standing there.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I guess." She didn't want to tell him what had been on her mind just now.

"Some of the El Paso guys wanted to know if you would be coming out front. They didn't want to bother you so I figured I'd come ask." Kozik seemed a little off when he'd asked her that.

"You're being weird Herman, what's really up?" She raised a brow at him in question.

"Am I really that obvious?" He huffed.

"Yes. Now spill."

"Well, they just seem kind of sad. I think seeing you might cheer em up a little." He told her.

Staring at Kozik Melissa couldn't help but appreciate the kind of friend and brother he was to the other Sons. He really was like a big kid.

"I'll come out in a few minutes, let me just have a little more time." She told him, watching him nod and then walk back down the hallway. Closing the door and locking it she sat back down on the bed.

Melissa understood that the El Paso guys wanted to see her, they were a family, cared for each other, and losing Randall, no matter the circumstances, it hurt. She worried about Shep, how he would handle it. Making a quick decision she picked up her phone and did something that she knew her brother may not appreciate. But sometimes that's what a sister was for. When she was done with the phone call almost an hour later she hung up feeling like she had done the right thing. Melissa may not be able to comfort Shep but she had known who could.

Going into the bathroom she washed her face and pressed a cold cloth to her eyes. It wasn't really late so she didn't need to message Happy goodnight yet, but she was feeling restless and decided to send him a quick message before she changed her mind, knowing she probably wouldn't get a response, which was fine.

After that was done, she picked up what she needed and headed for the front to find Kozik, Tig, and the El Paso guys. Melissa couldn't take away the pain of loss that was being felt, but maybe she could do a little to comfort them in the way that she had always done in El Paso when someone was no longer with them.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Taking a drag off of his cigarette Chibs looked over at Juice and Ratt, both looked a little nauseous.

"You girls gonna be alright." He raised a brow at them and smirked.

"Damn man, you'd think that Happy getting an Old Lady would make him, I don't know, a little soft, not so ruthless. But, hell, it seems now he's more vicious than before. It's fucking weird. Freaks me out. You think Melissa knows what Hap does?" Juice was talking fast. It was always a signal of how uncomfortable he was when he talked that fast.

"Hap's who he always has been. He's good at what he does. Yeah, she knows, it's one of the reasons Hap cares for her like he does, he can be himself and she is fine with it. And that Juicy boy, well, you don't find that often." Chibs told them.

"Still freaks me out." Juice grumbled.

Juice had been right though. Hap did seem more focused and violent than he normally was, he got the jobs done faster too. Wasn't really much to complain about. It had been a long few days and Chibs was ready to get back to the clubhouse soon. Watching Happy step out of the warehouse and over to the side with his phone making a call as he did, Chibs watched his brother. He liked the subtle changes in Hap, he seemed calmer and more relaxed when Melissa was around. He didn't think any other woman would have been able to deal with Hap like she did. She didn't seem to notice the possessiveness that Hap had where she was concerned, or if she did, it didn't bother her. Then again, considering the way her family of all men, Sons, had done the same all her life, she must be used to it, knew how to get what she wanted without being a bitch. Chibs liked that about her, was going to like having her around. It made him miss his family though.

Hopefully they could get this shit with Creagen dealt with before anything else happened to her. He knew that if something did happen to Melissa, Happy and her family wouldn't take it well, to say the least. That thought scared Chibs more than he was comfortable with. Going by how well set El Paso was and how they could focus more on their club, Chibs knew that Melissa was SAMCRO's ticket to help get out of all the illegal shit that kept dragging them down. Was it so bad to just want a little peace and security? To not have to fight tooth and nail just to stay alive every single day.

Hap had finished his call and was heading back to the warehouse door, slowing down as he got close to Chibs.

"Everything good?" Chibs asked him.

"Yeah, checking on Melissa." Happy told him.

"She good?" He questioned and Hap nodded.

"About done inside, then we'll head back to the clubhouse. Shouldn't be long." Happy grunted and headed back in with a determined look on his face. Chibs knew that the guys they had in there were in for a new level of pain, Hap was no joke when he had that look.

Stepping on his cigarette to put it out, he looked over at Juice and Ratt as they cringed at the renewed screams that were coming from inside.

"Almost done girls, be ready to roll when they get out." He laughed as Juice muttered for him to fuck off.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took his gloves off to check it. Expecting it to be Shep or Jax he was surprised to see that it was from Melissa.

 _"Restless, going out front with guys. Be safe."_

It wasn't like her to tell him that she was restless without him asking, so he knew that she was probably worse than she let on. Looking over at Loken he nodded at his phone before stepping outside. Walking to a quiet spot he dialed and waited for her to answer, it wasn't new to him that his body reacted instantly when her soft voice answered.

"Happy."

"You ok?" He asked her and listened to her let out a deep breath.

"I think so, just restless. It's been a lot, the last couple of days. I don't know what to do with myself, I'd like to go running but that isn't safe right now." She said on a sigh. "Like I said, just restless."

Hap could hear the frustration in her voice and didn't know what to say to make it any better. His silence must have caught her attention.

"I didn't mean to bother you, just wanted to let you know that I wasn't going to bed anytime soon, my man seems kinda particular about those good night messages." She snickered at his grunt. "And I wanted you to be careful, whatever you're up to."

"You didn't bother me. We'll be done here in a little while, then we should be back. I'll have to see what I can do about that restless problem you have." He grinned at her soft laugh.

"Well hurry up. Geez, what're you doing standing around talking." She said in fake outrage.

Hap knew that her teasing was just a cover up, that she was taking the shit with Randall harder than she wanted people to know. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her about it. Wasn't even sure he would know what to say. The least he could do is try and hurry this bullshit they had here up.

"Stay with the guys, we won't be too long."

"Okay. I can stay busy until then." She told him.

He didn't have a chance to ask her what she would stay busy with before she told him bye and hung up. Deciding to get the last of the information that they could from Creagens two idiots inside sooner rather than later shouldn't be too hard. Hap had a bad feeling that Creagen was closer than they realized and had a plan, without Randall being around might push Creagan to do something. They had learned some things tonight that they hadn't been expecting, things that made even Hap realize that Creagen was more dangerous to not only Melissa but also the Sons.

Turning and heading back inside he slowed beside Chibs and glanced over at Juice and Ratt, he knew they hated waiting for him to do these jobs. They could be real pussies sometimes.

Everything good?" Chibs asked him.

"Yeah, checking on Melissa." Happy told him.

"She good?" He questioned and Hap nodded yes even though he knew she probably wasn't.

Going back inside he picked up his gloves and slid them back on and looking at the bloody man in front of him.

"Last chance. Tell me where he is." Hap said as he picked up a long sharp knife and moved closer to the man. He knew immediately when the fucker understood that Hap was done messing around, the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. Good that's exactly what he wanted.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Slamming his fist down on the table in front of him Creagen glared at the man in front of him in disgust. Fucking moron, was all he could think.

"What the hell do you mean they haven't checked in?" He demanded. "Not even Randall?"

"No. Or the other two. Tried calling them. No answer."

"Find out where they are." Creagen growled, making the other man nervous about the consequences that he would face if he delivered bad news. Creagen had had enough of waiting and delays in his plan pissed him off.

He'd made a plan, the thought made him smirk, not noticing that the few standing around feared that smirk worse than his silence, it usually meant pain and suffering for them. It wouldn't be long now. He would let them get a little more comfortable, relaxed that nothing was happening, make them think he wasn't around. Then, well then, she'd be easy to get to, he was fucking tired of waiting, tired of being patient. By the time he was done with her; her brothers, family, and the fucking Sons would spend every day of the rest of their lives wishing they could have saved her from the pain he was about to deliver. He'd make them all pay.

Looking down at the blonde woman sprawled out at his feet. Covered in bruises and blood he kicked her with the toe of his boot, she was still breathing, for a little bit longer at least. Stupid bitch. He'd thought getting one of the whores that hung around the Sons clubhouse would be a good way to work around Randall. But the bitch had only been to the clubhouse a few times, she was only a friend to one of the whores, hadn't known anything useful. Stupid as fuck. And that had infuriated him enough to lose his temper because he didn't have time to get another of the whores.

"Get that bitch outta here." He yelled. Picking up his phone he started to dial. Time to set everything in motion, he thought.

"Gonna send a little message to El Paso and Charming that the SOA is going to pay for messing with me, I'll take what they value the most, their clubs and their family." He growled into the phone.

"You got it boss. When you want me to do it?" The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Let's give them a little time to think that I've left, let their guard down. We'll get them then. I'll let you know the exact time. While we wait, get the place ready, she won't be leaving alive this time." He hung up without waiting to hear a reply.

Sitting back Creagen picked up one of the knives that was on the table in front of him, his body tight with anticipation as he touched it to his finger. He craved that feeling just as much as the screams and terror that he would make Melissa Collins suffer. It wouldn't be long now, he watched as a drop of crimson red blood ran down his finger, a fiendish excitement ripping through his body. It would be her blood soon and not just a drop.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you all for the awesome reviews, you already know that I think you all are the greatest! But just in case you forgot, you are awesome!

Well, now it is time for a little bit of calm before the storm (Maybe)!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

Pulling up to the clubhouse bikes were parked everywhere. The place was packed but there wasn't anyone outside. It was empty. But, as Happy got closer to the door he knew why. He looked over at Loken who had started to grin, he knew too. Melissa's voice carried as Hap pulled the door open, the inside of the clubhouse was where everyone was. People were sitting and standing everywhere listening to Melissa as she sat at the piano singing and playing.

From this angle she wouldn't have been able to see him come in, so he took the time to just watch her and listen. She was amazing, her voice wrapped around him and everyone else in the room, drawing them in. A few of the guys glanced over at him and nodded. Hap wouldn't have ever thought that he'd have an Old Lady much less one that he was proud to say was his, he was though. There was something at the back at his mind that kept bothering him, he hadn't told her that he loved her. He'd put it in her tattoo, but not actually said the words to her. Still didn't know if he could.

Hearing someone say something, he looked over at Loken. "She's always been able to pack a room." He watched his sister. "I'm gonna go get a shower, tell her to play for a while longer so we can listen." Loken walked off at a fast pace down the hall.

Hap headed to Melissa and when he got to her touched her shoulder, she didn't jump, just looked up at him and smiled while she kept playing.

Leaning down next to her ear, "Gonna go shower real quick, keep playing, I wanna listen when I get back out here." He squeezed her shoulder when she nodded.

Going to his dorm and showering, he came back and found a seat on one of the couches that Loken had just sat down on, motioning for one of the prospects to bring him a drink. Jax, Shep, and the rest of the guys came in and found seats close by. Melissa played the piano for a while longer before she switched to a guitar. It was the first time he'd heard her play it but she was good at it too. After she'd played for awhile she stopped, almost like she was trying to decide what to say and keep her emotions in check.

"In El Paso we have a tradition when someone is no longer with us, a certain song." Letting out a deep sigh, she continued. "The Randall that died today isn't the man that this song is for, I didn't know that man. This will be for the Randall that I will try to keep in my heart. That man was a good man, that is who this is for."

Happy watched her look around to make sure that there wouldn't be any arguments. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Loken and Shep both nod. When there was no argument she started and it was good. He'd never heard the song before, something about saying goodbye, wings of a dove, and fare thee well. She didn't cry but he did see a couple of tears slide down her cheek right before she finished. Standing up when she was done, Melissa handed the guitar off to her cousin Allen. Bobby joined Allen and they started playing. Melissa headed in his direction.

Stopping when she got to him, "Hold on I need to find a chair." She told him. But before she could turn around Hap had reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

"Don't need a chair." He mumbled before he kissed her. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him back.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." She told him as she got comfortable on his lap.

"You miss me?" He smirked, teasing her, expecting her to have a smart comeback.

"Yes." She answered honestly resting her head against his shoulder and neck. He didn't hate that she missed him.

Hap could tell she was tired by the way she relaxed into him, knowing that made him debate on just taking her straight back to his dorm and going to bed. It had been a hard few days for her. Hell, it had been a hard few days on everybody.

"You think it was okay that I sang that for him?" She asked. Hap thought she was talking to him, but noticed that she had lifted her head and was looking at Loken. He stared at her for a little bit before he answered.

"Yeah." Was all Loken answered, reaching over and patting her knee, not seeming to really mean it. Melissa didn't push him though, just sighed and leaned back into Hap.

Listening to the music and the conversations going on around him with Melissa on his lap while he drank was nice. Made him feel calm. It's the way things should be, not them risking everything all the time just to stay alive and stay out of jail. Hap's mind had started to wander when he felt Melissa's hand slip under his shirt and rub his bare skin. From the angle that she was sitting he knew that no one could see, didn't care if they could. Jesus Christ he loved when she touched him, when he felt her lips on his neck and her teeth scrape lightly, he had to clench his jaw to keep from groaning out loud. He knew the instant she knew she'd made him hard because she moved a little to push her ass against him. Naughty little bitch.

"You're gonna get in trouble." He growled in her ear.

"Promise." She let her hand drift down closer to the top of his jeans and pressed against him again. Holy shit she could get him worked up faster than any other woman ever had. His hand happened to rest on her and he could feel her heart beating fast. Looks like he wasn't the only one that was worked up he thought with a smirk.

Hap was getting ready to stand up and pull her off to get her alone when Shep turned a chair around and straddled it, looking at Melissa. Damn, it looked like he wanted to talk.

"Shit." Melissa muttered and snuggled into him a little more. This should be interesting he thought.

Shep raised a brow at her, "Don't try to hide behind Happy."

Letting out a sigh, she looked at Shep not saying anything for a few seconds, "I wasn't hiding." They all knew that was exactly what she had been doing.

"Bullshit. You got something you'd like to say?" He questioned her.

Melissa tensed against him, "No, not really."

By now Loken was listening, with a knowing look on his face, "Sweet M, what have you been up to?"

Stretching her leg out she kicked him, "Nothing."

Happy watched both men as they watched Melissa, he looked at her and could tell that she was hiding something, she looked guilty. It wasn't something he had seen on her before. This should be good, he'd learn something new.

"Nothing...You and I both know that's not true." Shep grumbled, running his hands through his hair and standing up. "You know what, we'll just talk about it in the morning." Turning he started to walk off.

"Shep." Melissa called and he turned around. "Are you mad?"

"We'll talk in the morning Melissa."

Loken looked over at Melissa again, "Well that didn't look like nothing to me. So, try again. What've you been up to? He only makes you wait to talk when you've done something."

This really was interesting Happy thought, watching Melissa look back at Loken she finally answered. "It wasn't anything bad." She rolled her eyes. "I called Kelly Anne."

"Oh. No wonder he's like that. Why'd you do that?" Loken asked.

"Who's Kelly Anne?" Hap asked.

Melissa looked at him, "She was his Old Lady. They split up a few years ago and she moved back to El Paso a few months ago. I think they've been trying to work things out."

"He mentioned he used to have an Old Lady, didn't say her name though." Hap said.

"It was a long time ago, Shep had a lot of responsibility and didn't treat her very good for a while. I think they both needed a little room to figure out that they missed each other, then it turned into years." Melissa told him.

Looking over at Loken, "The last couple of days have been a lot for Shep, and I felt like it was kinda my fault. I thought she could help him out a little." She told her brother. "Plus, you guys have been in my business." Happy made a snorting noise on the last part, they had been in his and Melissa's business.

"None of it was your fault. Much as I hate to say it, you were probably right to call her. He won't stay mad at you long." Loken shrugged. "That's the first time I've heard you play in a long time. I missed it." He reached over and squeezed her knee and stood up. "Well, gonna go find me some entertainment." He told them while he eyed a blonde crow eater.

Happy watched Melissa follow her brother's gaze to the blonde, "Not that one." She said as she narrowed her eyes. Happy knew the blonde, well, not knew her, she'd sucked his dick a couple times and he might have fucked her once or twice in the bathroom, couldn't really remember. He wondered if the crow eaters were giving Melissa a hard time. She hadn't said anything. He was getting ready to ask but Loken was watching Melissa and asked her about it before his eyes landed on Happy, didn't look very pleased either.

"You not playing nice with the locals." Loken asked her.

"Not that one. She seems to have some issues that I'm having to straighten out." She said, but he could feel her body tense slightly.

"I know better than to ask if you need any help, you can handle yourself when it comes to shit like that." Shaking his head. "Well, guess I'll find different entertainment. Try to stay out of trouble." He leaned over and kissed her on top of the head. "Talk to you in the morning." Her brother walked off and stopped on his way at one of the tables where the El Paso guys were sitting. Hap watched him say something quietly to them and they all looked over at the blonde crow eater that he'd been eyeing before his talk with Melissa. The El Paso guys nodded. It only took Hap a few seconds to realize that the crow eater had just been shut down from any of the El Paso guys. That was a big statement. If he'd learned anything about them, it was that they closed ranks around Melissa, no matter what it was about. But she was his Old Lady now, if there was problem he should be taking care of it. Loken headed to a redhead that was on the other side of the room and it didn't take long for the blonde crow eater to glare in Melissa's direction.

"You been having problems with the crow eaters?" He asked her waiting for her to answer. When she didn't say anything right away he had his answer.

"Nothing I can't take care of myself." She sighed.

"You should have told me."

"Why?" She looked at him. "You don't think I can handle it myself?"

That wasn't what he thought at all and he knew if he answered wrong that she would probably get pissed off.

"I didn't say that. I know you can take care of it if you're having problems. But, if they're giving you shit because of me, then I'll take care of it." He told her, he also felt that she wasn't relaxed against him anymore. Randall's words echoed in his head about her having to stay here around all the crow eaters he'd fucked with. Damn.

"Just leave it alone Happy, I can deal with it. She seems to think that what she has to say is gonna scare me or make me think that you're still messing with her." Melissa looked at him. "She doesn't scare me and I know you aren't messing with her. I'm a lot of things, but insecure isn't one of them."

Letting out a sigh, he shook his head, "I haven't fucked with any of them since the day I met you."

"I know." She said and leaned forward kissing him, he didn't think twice about wrapping his arms around her and returning that kiss. When he finally pulled his head back and grinned at her she wiggled on his lap making him groan. "You ever going to take me to bed, or you just plan on staying out here all night."

Standing up so fast that he almost dumped Melissa in the floor he had to wrap his arm around her to keep her on her feet. Hearing her snicker he slapped her on the ass and told her to get moving. She waved at the El Paso crowd and headed back to his room. Hap was hard just thinking of the things he planned on doing to her, especially after she'd teased him earlier.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa had barely stepped into the room and the door shut behind her before Happy's arms were around her pulling her up against him. His mouth was on hers as he moved her toward the bed. She could taste the whiskey on him that he had been drinking earlier and for some reason tonight it turned her on more than usual. Maybe it was knowing that when he'd been drinking and kissed her slow like he was now, he was in no mood to hurry. It was going to be a long time before either of them went to sleep. She was perfectly fine with that.

Sliding her hands under his shirt, he pulled it off before she had the chance to. Lightly running her nails down his back made him groan and rock his hips into her, letting her feel how hard he was. Moving her fingers along his skin to the front of his jeans she slid her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around him feeling him pulse in her hand. Knowing she had that kind of effect on him made her wet and she pressed her thighs together to make herself keep a slow pace.

Happy's breathing was getting heavier as she stroked him, she could hear it as he sucked on her neck, his hands were on her ass and moving down to spread her legs apart as he pushed her back onto the bed. Standing between her thighs he watched as she undid his jeans and pushed them down. Kicking off his shoes and stepping out of the jeans he was completely naked in front of her. Melissa let her eyes travel all the way up over his body and back to his hard cock, leaning forward she ran her hands along his hips and her tongue up the length of his shaft. Lifting her eyes she met his dark stare as she closed her lips around him making him groan _'fuck yeah_ ' as his hands tangled in her hair. It was all the encouragement she needed to move at a slow pace that she knew would drive him crazy. It didn't take long before his hips were pushing into her and his hands had tightened in her hair. She loved that she could do this to him and it turned her on as much as it did him.

"Melissa, fuck, you gotta stop, I'm gonna cum." He breathed heavy as he pulled away from her. Reaching down he pulled her shirt off and undid her bra, dropping it on the shirt. Pushing her back he undid her jeans and slid them and her panties off at the same time. Looking at her the same way she had done him, he grinned, "That's better." He said as he rested between her thighs, leaning on his elbows above her. Slowly he moved to kiss her and she slid her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. As he kissed her his cock rubbed against her in the same rhythm, Melissa tried to move her hips to let push into her. But when she did Hap just smirked and told her to be patient.

He kissed down to her breasts, taking time to suck each nipple into his mouth and suck on them, making her moan. When his mouth moved down her stomach and his hands pushed her thighs apart she didn't know how much more she could handle. The minute his tongue was running between her lips and pressing on her clit, Melissa knew she wouldn't be able to handle much. Happy had her at the edge of release and waited for her to beg him before he pushed her over that edge. She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt him push inside her in one long slow stroke and heard him groan. Running her hands down his back and resting them on his ass she pressed herself up into him in time with his thrusts. Melissa could hear him whispering in her ear as he kissed the sensitive spot there. The things he said were dirty and she loved every one of them, it went on like that for a long time.

Feeling herself getting close to another orgasm she moved her lips along his neck and sucked on the places that made Hap moan, knowing that it would make him want more. Tightening her inner muscles around him and running her nails lightly down his back made him suck in a breath and push harder into her, repeating it caused him to finally lose the controlled rhythm that he'd had and let go. With a hard stroke he made her cum and that caused him to cum after a few more hard deep strokes as he moaned her name.

Melissa felt Happy kissing her neck softly as their breathing slowed and he moved lie beside her on his side, pulling her in close to him and resting his arm across her stomach. "Fuck, I needed that." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I couldn't tell." She teased him making him laugh.

"Sweetheart, you knew it when you were teasing me on my lap."

Turning in his arms to face him, "I needed it too. Needed you."

Melissa watched Happy as he looked at her before kissing her. It was the truth, she had needed him.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy pulled the cover up over them, he was still a little surprised that every time he had been with Melissa seemed better than the time before. He wasn't even sure how that was possible, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Hap had felt his chest get tight when she had told him that she needed him. It wasn't teasing, she'd meant it. He liked that.

Knowing that he needed to talk to her about everything that had went down over the last couple of days kept him from falling asleep. Melissa must have noticed.

"What's on your mind?" She asked softly.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You okay? It's been a hard few days. And what you said to your brother about you feeling like it was your fault. You know it wasn't, right."

Hearing her sigh told him the answer he was looking for, she did think it was her fault.

"Happy, I know that it was his decision to do those things, but I still feel like it was my fault. That I must have done something wrong, that maybe if I had done something differently things would have been different. Maybe after a little time has passed I can move past that feeling, right now though, how do I do that?" She asked him.

What she said pissed him off a little, not at her, at Randall. That what he had done had made her feel like she was to blame. The worst part was, it wouldn't matter what anyone told her, not him, her brothers, or anyone else, until she could sort it out for herself, she wouldn't be able to fully feel like she wasn't to blame.

"I don't know baby, just trust when me and your brothers tell you that there wasn't anything you did to deserve what he did to you. Randall was full of a twisted hate and when it gets out of control like it was, there's nothing anyone could have done for him."

Melissa laid her head on his chest, "It's just sad." She whispered.

"Happy?" She paused. "Thank you, for taking me with you to the warehouse. I know you didn't have to do that."

Lifting her chin up so that she could look at him, "You don't have to thank me. You're mine to protect, to keep safe. Sometimes we may not agree on what that might be but I'll do whatever I can to make sure you aren't hurt." When she nodded in response he slid his hand to rest on his crow and gently squeezed.

Taking a breath he told her about the things they had found out about Creagen. Melissa had a right to know, well know most of it, there were a few details he left out. Happy explained to her how they had planned on keeping an eye out for him too. Told her that she couldn't leave the clubhouse while they were on the next run. They'd be leaving in a couple days for that and be gone for three or four days at most.

They spent a long time after that talking about different things. Hap was comfortable talking to her, liked it. He told her about stuff most others didn't know and it felt right. Happy knew then for certain, that when she didn't need to stay at the clubhouse anymore he wouldn't be able to sleep at night without her and had no intentions of it either. He would have to talk to her about it. That was the last thought he had before falling asleep with Melissa pressed against him.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Thank you for all the reviews, PM's, follows, and favorites! You all are the greatest and I appreciate all of you more than I can express in words!

So, onward we go! Time for a little calm down time (maybe) before the storm!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

Trying to ease out of Happy's arms while he slept was a little harder than she would have thought. When his arms tightened around her Melissa knew he was awake.

"Sneaking off?" His sleepy voice asked without opening his eyes.

"I was going to be back before you woke up. You looked tired, I didn't want to wake you up." She said and kissed his lips. He made a big long dramatic sigh but she could see a grin on him and knew he wasn't upset.

"Go find your brother and see if he's still mad. Then get your ass back here in bed with me." He mumbled, eyes still closed.

Melissa stared at him for a minute, "How'd you know what I was going to do?" She huffed.

Happy chuckled and tried to pull her closer, "Just a guess. Now go before I change my mind, you troublemaker. Hurry up."

She knew by now that she better listen before he was fully awake or it would be a long time before she left the bed. Not that that was a bad thing, she just wanted to clear the air with Shep first.

Kissing him once more she waited for him to loosen his arms and slipped out. Pulling on clothes she headed out to the front and found Shep outside at one of the picnic tables alone drinking coffee. Taking a deep breath she walked up and sat down beside him.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep watched Melissa as she came outside and sat down beside him. He'd needed the time since last night to get his emotions in order. When Melissa had called Kelly Anne to have her call him, he'd been a little pissed off at first. She had no right being in his business, even though he felt like a hypocrite for thinking that. He was her big brother though, he had a right.

"I should have asked you before I called Kelly Anne. I just thought that she could help with some of the pain. You loved Randall and I feel responsible for what happened to Randall, like it was my fault." She held her hand up to stop him from saying anything. "I know it isn't. Happy and I have already talked about it. It'll just take me time for my heart and mind to catch up to each other."

"I just want you to have someone to take care of you, look out for you while you go through this. Kelly Anne loves you, just as much as you love her. But that didn't give me the right to call her without asking you first. I'm sorry for that Shep." She told him softly.

Damn, he couldn't stay mad at her, especially when he really hadn't been to start with. When Kelly Anne had called Shep had been surprised, he talked to her again late last night for a few hours. It was the first time in a very long time that they had talked like that. They'd worked out a few of the issues that had been a problem in the past, talked through the pain that each one had caused the other and decided that when he got back to El Paso they'd not mess up again. So out of the shit situation with Randall at least he had gotten Kelly Anne back in his life, and he didn't plan on fucking it up again. He'd made that mistake before and regretted it every day since then.

Wrapping his arm around Melissa and pulling her in to hug her he heard her sniffle.

"Are you crying?" He asked her, a little surprised. She didn't usually cry unless she really thought they were mad at her.

"NO!" She tried to deny.

"Liar." He told her. "I'm not mad."

"It's just been a hard few days, I didn't want to have you mad at me on top of everything else."

"I know sweetie. How are you doing?" Shep really did want to know.

"Okay, I guess. Happy and I have talked about it a couple of times."

Raising a brow at her while he lit a cigarette, "Really?"

"Yes, he does have conversations with me." She told him after rolling her eyes.

"I know. Still just a little weird you being with Happy sometimes. I do like that he loves you. He wouldn't do all the shit he's done if he didn't. Most of all I just like seeing you smile again." Keeping her under his arm he looked over at her, "Kelly Anne and I talked a lot. Guess when I get back we're gonna give it a go again." He grinned at Melissa as she tried to not look smug and failed.

"I'm glad. I know you've missed her." She smiled. "Just don't mess up this time."

"I don't plan on it. Learned my lesson." Shep felt her lay her head on his shoulder. "CJ said you were having a problem with some of the crow eaters here."

Feeling her shrug, he didn't expect her to answer. "Mostly just one. She's trying to make me think that Happy still messes with her and that there was something between them."

Shep listened to his sister, knew from the tone of her voice that she didn't believe whatever the whore was trying to tell her about Hap. Hell it was clear to anyone with eyes that Happy didn't even glance at other women since he had met Melissa, it was even more obvious because it was so out of character for Happy.

"Everybody knows that's a lie. Does Hap know that she's giving you grief?" He asked her.

""Yeah, I told him to stay out of it though, I can handle it. He didn't seem to like that so much."

"I imagine not, I'd feel the same if I was in his shoes."

"Well, I've been easy on her so far, I wanted to talk to Gemma before I had to take it any further. I'm just a guest here, didn't want to be disrespectful."

"You're not a guest here anymore. You're Happy's Old Lady now, Hap's SAMCRO, that means you're here to stay." He told her.

She got quiet for a minute, "I know, but still, Gemma's old school and I like that about her, so I'll talk to her about it first."

"I know you can handle yourself, you do what you think is best."

"Shep?" She asked, and he could hear in her voice that she was changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to miss you. When you all go back to El Paso, I'll be all alone, I mean I'll have Happy, but you know what I mean." Melissa squeezed him a little tighter.

He'd known this would come up sometime, knew she would worry about it and not let anyone know she was worried. They'd always been honest with each other. "What else is worrying you?"

With a sigh, "When all this mess with Creagen is over and I can go home, to my actual house, will I have to stay there by myself? I know I'm Hap's Old Lady but I haven't talked to him about how we would do that. I don't want to seem like a desperate crazy woman wanting him to move in with me. What if he doesn't want to?"

"Sweet M, I doubt you'll have to worry about it. That man probably won't let you out of his sight for the rest of your lives." He chuckled. It was true too, Hap was a lot like Loken, very possessive about things, most people would see that as bad. Melissa though, she was used to it, knew how to thrive in the situation. It's probably one of the reasons her and Hap got along so good. "Talk to him about it, don't worry yourself."

"I will, eventually." She sighed. "I better head back in, I told Hap I wouldn't be long. He'll come looking for me." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay. I love you sis. Don't worry, everything will work out." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too. I'll see you after while." Melissa said as she got up and headed back inside.

Shep heard the door shut and stared off across the parking lot. He'd miss Melissa but had a feeling that here was where she would be the happiest and that made it a little better. He was lost in his thoughts and never heard when Jax came up and sat down.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

When the covers slid back and soft skin met his Happy knew without opening his eyes that it was her. Moving his arm and wrapping it around her so that she could rest against his chest Hap grinned when her hand rested on his chest and her fingers softly stroked back and forth. He kept his breathing even so that she wouldn't know he was awake, liked just lying here with her, not saying anything, enjoying it.

It didn't take long for Melissa's fingers to slowly stop and her body to fully relax into him. She'd fallen asleep. Happy took the time to look at her, she looked so peaceful and relaxed. He knew she worried about Creagen, would only mention it if she was asked, and even then probably wouldn't tell how worried she really was. He'd seen a few times when she didn't think anyone was watching her, when her eyes had been unfocused, lost in memories and then terror would creep into her eyes. She'd catch herself and then hide it from everyone. He hated when she did that, hated that she felt she had to hide it.

Happy wasn't sure how much time had passed since Melissa had fallen asleep, he'd been thinking and hadn't paid attention. She was starting to get just a little restless so he knew she would wake up soon. Grinning, he slid his hand up her thigh that was resting across his. He liked how she shifted to be closer to his touch even in her sleep. Letting his hand keep moving up her body until it got to the underside of her tit, his thumb rubbed across her nipple causing it to tighten and her to moan quietly in her sleep. Moving his head he leaned down and kissed her softly, he felt as she slowly woke up and kissed him back. It didn't take long before he had her pinned beneath him with her legs wrapped around his hips trying to get him to enter her. He didn't though, liked to hear her beg him to do it.

"You wanting something sweetheart?" He teased her, liking the frustrated sounds she made. Hap loved fucking her, loved that he could make her feel the same need he felt and knew it was genuine, not some fake pretend shit like the porn sluts or whores around the clubhouse always pulled.

"You. I want you Happy." She moaned as she rubbed herself against him.

"You want me to do what?" Pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance but not pushing in. It turned him on as much as it made her frustrated.

Biting on his bottom lip just enough to make his dick twitch she huffed out impatiently, "I want you inside me, fuck me already."

Grinning at getting what he wanted, he pushed hard into her, both of them letting out a moan of appreciation. Sliding his hands to her wrists he pulled them over her head and held them there with one of his hands, the other hand sliding to her thigh and lifting it higher around his waist as he pushed in and out of her.

She was tight, wet, and only his. Letting go of her wrists, her hands smoothed down his back and rested on his ass, he felt her nails bite into his skin briefly, enjoying the sharp sting of pain. Happy knew it wouldn't take much more before he came, all the sensations, being inside her, her body pressed against his, her lips and tongue tracing the sensitive spots on his neck, and those breathy little sounds she made. Those fucking sounds could make him cum just on their own. He loved when she was loud, what man wouldn't, but those soft breathy sounds she made, those were just for him.

When he felt her start to tighten around his cock he didn't slow his pace, all he wanted now was to push them both over the edge. With a few more strokes she was there, gasping and moaning his name as her body clenched around his cock and she pressed to get closer to him. Doing everything he could to let her finish cumming he felt himself throb inside her and when he came a few strokes later all he could do was stare at her while they tried to catch their breath. Stared because it still surprised him that she could make him feel like he was barely in control of his emotions.

"You're staring." Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hmmm. You're my Old Lady I can stare all I want." He smirked and let his eyes travel over her body and back to her face, his appreciation plain to see.

Rolling her eyes she laughed before leaning up to kiss him and then resting back down against him.

"So did you get stuff straight with your brother after you snuck out of bed."

"I wasn't sneaking." She huffed. "And yeah, we got it straightened out. He said him and Kelly Ann were going to try to make a go of it when he got back home. I'm glad of that, not having Randall around will be hard for him, even if he won't say so to me. Kelly Ann will take care of him, she loves him as much as he loves her."

"You like her." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I do, she's good for him. It really messed him up when they split up and she left." Melissa told him.

Happy thought about that for a few seconds before saying what he wanted to say. "You're good for me." He told her, his voice a little lower than it normally was and he shifted a little nervously, knowing what he wanted to say next, needed to say next. "It's why I lo-"

Before he could finish they were interrupted by pounding and shouting coming from the door.

"Hap! Hap! Man wake up!" Tig yelled. Not letting up on banging on the door.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he grabbed his pants and looking over his shoulder to make sure Melissa was covered and he jerked the door open.

"What the hell?" Happy demanded and could tell by the look on Tig's face it was something serious.

"Jax called, somebody torched the warehouse. Prospects and him are trying to get the guns out, he needs us up there." Tig turned around and headed down the hall, not waiting for Hap's reply.

Moving quickly around the room he got dressed. Melissa was sitting up in the bed watching silently. Stopping next to her after his guns and knife were on, he bent down and kissed her. "Stay with the boys. I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her and when she nodded he kissed her quick and then headed for the door, the words he'd tried to say still unsaid.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Taking her time getting dressed Melissa thought about this morning and what it seemed like Happy had almost told her. It had almost sounded like he was going to tell her he loved her. Happy had never said those words to her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part. It had never really occurred to her how freely love was offered to her and she returned it to others, her brothers told her, she told them. Her cousins and family were the same. Only now, when she wanted to hear it the most from one person was it not said. She knew Hap loved her, her brother was right, he wouldn't do the things he did if he didn't. But something about not hearing the words left room for that little bit of uneasy doubt to creep in.

Shaking her head to keep herself from going down a mental path that would just make her feel worse, Melissa left the room and went to find Gemma. On her way out she passed the crow eater that had been talking shit to her over the last few days. She stood at the bar with two other crow eaters, they glared at her with narrowed eyes. Well, two of them did, the redhead that had went off with her brother last night just looked uncomfortable and gave Melissa a pleading look.

Walking up to the tables outside she found Kozik, Tig, CJ, and Juice sitting there.

"I figured you all would be up at the warehouse too."

"Juice and CJ are looking over video surveillance at the warehouse. Tig and me are here holding shit down in case something comes up." Kozik told her.

Nodding at him. "Gemma over in the office?"

"Yeah, her and Tara are over there. Everything okay doll?" Tig asked her and CJ looked at her too.

"Sure. I'll be back in a little bit." Melissa walked off to the office.

CJ watched her walk off and looked over at the others with a knowing look.

"You know she wasn't telling the truth, right." He told the three. If Kozik and Tig stayed with her most of the time, they needed to know these things. "When you asked her if everything was okay. She said sure, she only does that when she can't answer yes but doesn't want to explain a no. So something is definitely up. Better keep your eye on her."

"You serious man, do we need to call Happy?" Kozik looked worried.

"Nah, just watch her." CJ said. "Let's head inside, grab a beer." With that, all four men got up and headed inside to the bar, sitting around one of the tables and signaling for one of the crow eaters to bring them drinks.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Mind if I come in?"

Gemma looked up to see Melissa standing in the office doorway.

"Come on in sugar." Gemma waved her in and Tara moved over on the couch to make room for her. It wasn't unusual for Melissa to come over but something seemed a little different today.

"You gonna make us guess what's up or you just gonna tell us." Gemma asked.

With a laugh, "Can't get anything by you. So, I'm having an issue with one of the crow eaters. Or I should say she's having an issue keeping her mouth shut. And, before I did anything about it I wanted to check with you." She grinned, "You know, the respectful thing to do, since this isn't my clubhouse."

Staring at Melissa for a second, letting what she'd said sink in, Gemma had liked Melissa from the start. But this, this just earned a respect that she didn't often feel for other women. Gemma considered most women weak, both mentally and physically. And the fact that she had been smart enough to be respectful of Gemma and Tara's territory proved that she was someone worth keeping around.

"Honey, you're wrong when you say this isn't your clubhouse, you're Happy's Old Lady, this is his clubhouse, he's an officer. That gives you a certain standing that other women don't have. Especially, some fucking crow eater. Plus, you're having to live there while they keep you safe, it's your home, so to speak. Can't have bitches disrespecting you in your home now can we." She watched Melissa smile and Gemma knew that some bitch in that clubhouse was going to be in for a rude awakening.

"Gemma''s right. Which one's been out of line?" Tara asked.

"Thanks, I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. The blonde with the tattoo of a spider on her neck and bad dye job. She seems to think that she has some claim on Happy, and that they still mess around behind my back. It's ridiculous really, if she only knew how stupid she sounds. It's just now she's getting some of the others in on it. Can't let it get out of control. I told Hap to stay out of it." And with a giggle that absolutely didn't fit their conversation, "I've been cooped up in the clubhouse, not being able to go for a run, I need to get rid of some of this excess energy."

"I know the one, she tried fucking with Jax and me too. Stupid bitch." Tara grumbled. "She deserves whatever she gets."

Gemma nodded her head, she knew the one. Didn't care for the stupid whore. She'd messed up trying to stir up trouble with Melissa and Hap. Anybody with eyes could see that Happy didn't look at, much less fuck with another woman since Melissa had come into the picture. The crow eater should count herself lucky that Melissa was going to set her straight, because Gemma had a feeling that if Happy did it there would be some permanent damage. Jax and the boys had told her about how Melissa had handled the sweetbutt that had put her hands on Melissa in El Paso, it should be interesting to see exactly what this sweet looking lady was made of. It's one of the things that amused Gemma the most, the fact that most of the women involved with the Sons had a certain look to them, a hardness, even dressed the part, made them seem intimidating; but Melissa, she was exactly the opposite, always looked soft and serene, beautiful and sweet. Her soft voice pushed it even further. Gemma wasn't a fool though, had seen the way Melissa was aware of everything around her and the sharpness of her glare when something wasn't right. The woman was lethal behind all that sweetness. Tara could learn a few lessons from Melissa on how to handle the bitches out in the clubhouse. Her sons wife kept them in line barely and it was always a constant struggle for her to do that. Those fucking skanks didn't dare cross Gemma, and she'd bet after today they would treat Melissa with the same amount of respect.

They talked for a few minutes to come up with a basic plan. "Well ladies, what are we doing sitting around? Time to let our girl here go lay down the law." Gemma stood up smiling, her day had just gotten more interesting than she had planned on. Even Tara looked excited as they headed outside.

Seeing Nero walk up from his car Gemma slowed to let him catch up to them. When he got closer and raised a brow ready to speak she shook her head no.

"We've got some business to take care of right fast. Come on in with us, you'll find it interesting." She told him. Not saying anything he followed silently behind as they walked into the clubhouse.

Melissa and Tara moved toward the bar as Gemma stood close to the table that Tig and the guys were at. Sure enough the crow eater moved slowly toward the bar with a smirk on her face as she motioned for a few of the other crow eaters to follow. Sherrie, the oldest of the crow eaters, the one who usually kept all the others in line, caught sight of what was happening and started to move across the room to put a stop to what was beginning. Catching her eye Gemma shook her head no, Sherrie understood the meaning and came to stand next to Gemma. By now most of the men in the bar had noticed that something was up.

Looking down at the guys at the table she watched them. CJ leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, raising his eyes to Gemma's he just smirked and shrugged a shoulder nodding yes. He knew what was going down. When Kozik and Tig noticed the movement they both went to stand up.

"Sit down." Gemma bluntly told them. Both of them looking uncomfortable. They both knew if Gemma was giving orders some shit was about to go down.

"But if Hap-" Kozik started and she glared at him until he closed his mouth, looking over at Melissa with a nervous expression.

Gemma stepped closer to the women, a devious smirk on her face. No matter how much she'd deny it if anyone asked, she loved this shit. Didn't plan on missing a single second.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Lee the president of the Tacoma club leaned back, crossing his legs at the ankle and looking amused. He knew what was going down too. You didn't run a club as long as he had and not understand when it was best to sit back and watch. Especially when it came to the bitches in the club. This should be interesting, and he wanted to see how Melissa handled herself, or if she should have just let her Old Man handle it. Or maybe, if he was right, she was the perfect match for his former Enforcer. It was obvious Melissa had waited for a time that Happy wouldn't be around, she was smart, probably knew Hap would have a damn shit fit. Lee would be here, and the other guys, just in case. From the look on Gemma and her cousin CJ's faces though it didn't seem like they were worried.

As Melissa and Tara got closer to the bar, one of the crow eaters said something to Melissa, because before the crow eater had time to say anything else Melissa's fist connected to her nose. As the bitch started to scream when blood poured from her nose, Melissa leaned in closer and began to tell her something.

Damn, he wished he was close enough to hear, whatever it was made the crow eater furious, the screaming crow eater screeched louder and lunged at Melissa. Melissa was quick though, stepped just enough to the side to be missed. Her arm shot up and twisted into the blonde crow whores hair while her other hand hit her face. The hit to the face knocked the woman off balance and she ended up landing on her ass. As she went down though she hit Melissa in the knee with an elbow. Melissa adjusted so that she landed on the screaming bitch, straddling her, Melissa once again delivered a hit to the face, this one an open handed smack that was more of an insult rather than to cause pain.

Holy shit this was entertaining Lee grinned to himself as he watched. He'd bet any amount of money that her brothers and cousins had taught her to fight at some point, there was no bitchy scratching, hair pulling, and smacking. Melissa could handle herself, that much was clear. Whatever Melissa was saying to the bitch she had pinned to the floor had to be good because the bitch was screaming and cussing for everything she was worth. Smirking, Melissa stood up, and fuck if she didn't put her foot down on the crow eaters neck, holding her in place. Looking over at a few of the crow eaters that had been standing with the one currently gasping for air and spewing cuss words while she tried to get off the floor, Melissa motion at them.

"So, it seems that a few of you seemed to have fallen in with this bitch's" She pushed harder with her foot to make her point, as the bitch in the floor screamed, "way of thinking. Don't think that's gonna work for me. You seem to have forgotten your place."

Watching as one of the other crow eaters stepped closer to Melissa, Lee knew that this one was the friend of the one on the floor. Before she could open her mouth, Melissa delivered a blow to her face. Enough to stun the woman before blood started to trickle down her mouth. That had to hurt, such a shame too, Lee liked that one when he wanted to get his dick sucked. She wouldn't be doing any of that anytime soon.

Lee sat drinking his beer, enjoying the ass whipping that Melissa was shucking out to the crow eaters until she nodded at Gemma. Wonder what that was all about he thought. Gemma turned to the men sitting at the tables.

"Clear out." Gemma told them, there was no room for argument and when Kozik and Tig went to say something, the glaring woman stopped them with a hand that pointed to the door. "Now. Don't fucking come back in until you're told."

Slowly getting up the men headed outside to the tables. He'd like to have stayed, this shit was too good to be missed. Happy was absolutely missing out. Lee would give money to know what Melissa had said to that bitch to make her scream like that. Maybe Kozik or one of the guys had heard, they'd been sitting right there close. He'd have to ask.

"You hear what Melissa was saying to the bitch." He asked Kozik, sitting down next to him and Tig.

"Oh yeah man, she wasn't fucking around. Kinda scary how good at that she was." Tig told him. Then he started telling Lee exactly what Melissa had said to the crow eater, Jesus Christ, Happy's woman didn't mess around.

"How pissed you think Hap's gonna be at us when he finds out we just sat and watched?" Kozik grumbled.

Lee just shrugged, Hap would not be too thrilled about it. Lee was sure of that. And before he could think about it the man in question pulled into the parking lot with some of the others guys. It didn't take long for them to get to the tables.

"Where's Tara and Gemma? I didn't see them in the office." Jax wanted to know.

"Oh, they're inside." Juice said. When Jax moved to go in Juice stopped him. "You can't go in though. They said to stay out until they said we could come back in."

"Where's Melissa?" Happy wanted to know, seeing as Kozik and Tig were both out here without her.

Kozik cleared his throat, "Inside with them." Not meeting Happy or Jax's eyes.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Jax wanted to know. His face showed that he knew if his mom was in on it that it was something that would piss someone off.

Lee was enjoying this shit more than he thought he would have. He watched Kozik and Tig shift uneasily when Happy glared at them.

"It's Melissa, well, she's kinda in the middle of something." Tig stammered out.

"For fuck's sake man, just tell em." CJ smirked at Happy, watching the man tense up and get ready to head inside. "Melissa's in there beating the shit out of a few of the crow eaters." CJ told Hap and the rest of the guys.

All they heard from Hap was "What the fuck?" as he stomped to the door and flung it open, disappearing inside.

This should be good. Lee got up to follow, the rest of the guys not far behind.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy stormed inside. What the fuck was going on now, was the only thing that was echoing in his mind. If one of those fucking whores had laid a goddamn hand on Melissa there would be hell to pay. He could fucking guarantee that.

Flinging the bar door open with a loud crash, Hap was stunned at what he saw.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for all the reviews and pm's. You guys are awesome. Sorry for the long delay. I think everything should be back on track now and the updates will be back on track too.

I hope you enjoy all the small things that are going to be happening before the final showdown gets here! It's time that each one learned how to deal with the other and being together.

Let's see what Happy see's and how he handles it!

I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

* * *

Pulling to a stop inside the bar all Happy could do was stare. Seeing bitches fighting had never bothered Happy, but something about seeing his woman, Melissa, hitting on another woman, both turned him on and pissed him off at the same time. Turned him on because it was impressive to watch, pissed him off that she could have and still could get hurt. She should have just let him handle this, when she'd told him to stay out of it he hadn't thought that she would be resorting to this. Stubborn ass woman. Her brother was right when he said she was a handful. In a way he appreciated that she was a handful, Hap knew that he wouldn't have been able to tolerate a woman who couldn't do anything on her own. He didn't like those kind of spineless bitches. Melissa had just the right amount of balance. She let him take care of her up to a certain point, past that point and she would be insulted that someone would think her weak, stupid, and unable to take care of herself. What he was going to have to learn was how to make sure that the balance was in his favor, but make her believe it was in hers. The longer he stood there watching her the more pissed he got. Partly because it was his fault, he'd fucked the crow eaters who were giving Melissa grief, he should have been the one to shut this shit down. Kept the stupid bitches from messing with his woman. Clenching his jaw in aggravation he waited a few more minutes before making a move.

He didn't have to look to know that Jax, Lee, her brothers, and a few of the others had followed him inside. The rest stayed outside, scared of Gemma and her telling them not to come back in until they were told. Glancing over he could see that Lee was watching Melissa closely, his approval was clear to see. Her brothers wore knowing smiles and Jax nodded in approval. None of that made him feel any less pissed off. Making himself stay where he was was no easy thing. The need to protect her was almost overwhelming, even if she didn't need his help at the moment.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa watched as the woman she'd just hit stepped away from her holding up her hands to say she wanted no more. It had only taken two hits and a bloody lip. Melissa looked down at the pathetic crow eater that she was holding in place with her foot. She hated stooping to their level, but sometimes it was necessary. Chuckling to herself, it served that bitch right, running her mouth. The best part had been when she had leaned in and told her that " _Happy may have stuck his dick in whatever hole she offered up in the dirty clubhouse bathroom once or twice, but she'd be lucky if he even knew what her name was, he'd never even thought enough of them to kiss any of them. Because that's how it went when you were a club whore."_ The real thing that had made her furious was when she told her that. " _If she ever even looked at Happy or mentioned him again, that she wouldn't be fit to work on a street corner by the time she got done with her."_ It was the truth too,

She had known when he came into the bar, didn't need the commotion he made to know it. It was a feeling, like she could feel his eyes on her. Melissa looked over at Happy, he was one of those men who could just walk into a room and every woman would turn his way and _wonder_. It wasn't just his looks. No, it was something dark and dangerous, a make your heart pound until you beg for me sort of thing. He was the kind of man women fantasized about, but never admitted to. Melissa grinned knowing that he was all hers, no other woman would have him, and if this is what she had to do to make that point clear, then that's what she would do. She just wouldn't make a habit of it, after all she wasn't club trash, she wouldn't start acting like she was.

Seeing that Happy had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring at her with a hard look that told her how pissed off he was at her and that he was not getting in the middle of whatever she was doing. He knew she was making a point, it made her look over and nod at Gemma and Tara. They knew she was now done. Both of them had a look of pride, glad that she'd done so well. Turning to look at Happy fully she heard him growl, "Melissa."

She could tell by his expression that he had something to say. Trying not to smirk at him she looked down at the bitch who she had just taken her foot off of and looked at her. "I'm sure we're clear now." Melissa told her, laughing when the bitch scrambled away muttering about what a crazy bitch Melissa was, her friends followed behind, none of them making eye contact with anyone as they left the room.

Knowing that Happy was at the end of his patience she followed behind him to his dorm, he turned and faced her when they were inside after slamming the door.

"What the hell were you doing?" He yelled, backing her up until she was up against the door.

Raising a brow at him because he was yelling, she debated on not answering. By the look on his face she knew that he didn't care if he was yelling or not.

"I was making sure that those whores out there were clear on a few things. Happy you know how that shit goes. Don't act like you're surprised. You just don't like that I was doing it." She tried to step away from the door but he stepped in closer and put a hand on each side of the door by her shoulders, caging her in.

"I do know how that shit goes, but you should have let me handle it." He told her loudly, irritation making his voice tight as he glared at her.

"I knew it! You don't think I can handle it on my own." She stared back at him, starting to get a little pissed off herself. "I'm not some little princess Happy, I can do stuff myself! But, people, even you, seem to have forgotten that, I grew up in all this bullshit, know when to pick my battles. I won't be disrespected, not by those whores or you."

Anger flared fast in his eyes, she'd pushed it over the line when she'd said she wouldn't let him disrespect her either. Knew it when it came out of her mouth, for fuck's sake it was the truth though, even if it did piss him off. Him not letting her stand up for herself was disrespectful, he needed to know that, he wouldn't like if someone treated him that way. And, if she didn't stand up for herself, handle her own shit, then it would look bad on Happy. She didn't want that. Melissa was no stranger to this conversation, she'd had it repeatedly over the years with her brothers and cousins when they tried the same thing. Melissa watched the pulse at the bottom of Happy's neck throb and his jaw clench, he was mad and she waited for him to lose his shit.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Trying to keep himself from grabbing Melissa and shaking her wasn't easy, had she really just said that shit to him! Had one of those bitches hit her and it messed with her head.

"Disrespected you! How the fuck have I disrespected you?" He demanded, knowing he was yelling and not giving a damn. At this point he didn't care if the whole damn clubhouse heard.

"Happy, when you don't let me handle the things that I can, it's like you're saying you think I'm too weak or stupid to do it on my own. And if you treat me like that, that's the way everyone else will treat me, with no respect."

Happy listened to her, still fucking pissed off. Didn't she understand that it was his place to protect her, even if it was just from some stupid bitches. Still glaring at her, he had no idea how to make himself calm down right now.

"If you saw someone, one of the crow eaters, talking shit to Gemma, Tara, one of the other Old Lady's, your first thought would be that she better put a stop to that shit." Melissa looked at him, not waiting for an answer because they both knew she was right. "You wouldn't think, her Old Man better put a stop to it."

"That's not the point." He said through clenched teeth.

Melissa let out a frustrated breath. "Yes it is! It's exactly the point!"

"Should've just ignored them." His voice was loud but not yelling.

"NO! No I shouldn't have! And you know that too!" She yelled back at him. "Would you have ignored it if a man kept coming at you saying that he'd fucked me and was still messing around with me?"

Just the thought of some damn man having the balls to say something like that to Happy about Melissa would be enough to get the asshole killed. There would be no ignoring something like that. Jesus Christ, as much as he hated to admit it, she had a point, smart bitch.

"I've seen Clay and Jax put a bitch in line that had been messing with their Old Lady's." Hap grunted.

"Before or after they had let their Old Lady's handle it." The look she gave him told him that he didn't even need to bother with a reply, they both knew the answer.

Trying to get rid of some of his anger Hap let his eyes slide down her body, that didn't work because his eyes landed on her hands. Red marks that would turn to bruises were all along her hands.

"This, this is what I didn't want." He growled as he pulled her hand up for her to see.

"It's a few bruises, you've seen me with a lot worse." Her voice had softened as she let her hand relax in his tight grip. Letting out a frustrated breath Happy stepped just a little closer, his body was almost touching hers as they stood there watching each other, each trying to slowly learn how to deal with the others anger.

"Melissa, I don't like seeing you bruised and hurt. It's my job to make sure it doesn't happen, to protect you. You could've been hurt." And there it was, just saying that took a lot of his anger away, _almost_.

"You do protect me, in the most important ways. You keep me safe. Happy, you are the only person outside of my family that I have ever trusted enough to do that. I will listen to what you have to say and follow your instructions when it comes to protecting and keeping me safe because I love you. But, you have to let me take care of the things that I am capable of doing. Even if it means a few bruises." She softly told him as she closed the distance between them resting her hands on his chest. Damnit, when she told him she loved him and she looked at him like that and touched him at the same time it was hard to stay angry. He was still a little pissed, just not angry. She was the first person to ever have that effect on him. He couldn't think with her touching him. Stepping back so that her hands weren't on him, he didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes. But she hid it just as fast as it appeared and let her hands fall to her sides.

Fuck, he hadn't meant to do that, just couldn't think with her touching him. Reaching his arm out and wrapping it around her waist he pulled her back to him. "Just don't want you hurt." He mumbled.

"I had it under control." She smirked.

That got a grin out of him but he hid it before she saw it, she had definitely been in control. He kinda hated he missed all of it.

"You still mad?" Melissa asked him softly, then stretched up and kissed the soft spot below his ear. Clenching his jaw to keep from moaning he didn't answer. Hearing her sigh, she must have taken his silence as him still being mad. Moving her lips along his jaw she kept kissing until she got to the corner of his lips. Looking up at him for an answer and not getting one she kissed him as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. He still hadn't answered her when her lips touched his again, hadn't even returned her kiss. When she pulled away this time she stepped out of his hold before he could stop her. She stared at him for a few seconds, it was the first time that he'd not responded to her. Happy sure as hell wasn't about to tell her that he had a fucking raging hard on and all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless until all she did was agree to anything he asked of her. But, he wanted to see what she did next, so he kept his mouth shut and just watched her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Meeting Happy's stare, Melissa tried to mentally make her heartbeat slow down and keep her breathing even. She knew that Hap was still pissed off, he'd not even kissed her back. That was a first. The only thing that gave away that he may not be as pissed off as she thought was the pulsing vein in his neck. She'd kissed his neck enough to know when he was turned on, that sneaky ass was playing her! Well, two could play that game.

"I'll give you some time to cool off. It wasn't my intention to make you mad. Guess I'll get cleaned up." Melissa pointed to some blood on her shirt and jeans. "I might take a nap for a little bit too. I'll come out front and find you when I'm done." She told him, knowing that it sounded like she was denying him, ordering him around, and dismissing him at the same time. He hated that.

With that said she turned, mostly to hide her smirk but also because she knew he would stare at her ass as she took off her clothes. Hearing a slight shuffling noise behind her she knew that he hadn't moved but that he was watching. Next she took off her shirt before she slid down her jeans and stepped out of them. She headed to the bathroom wearing only a small lacy bra and pair of panties that she knew he loved. Making it seem as almost an afterthought, she turned around, stepping back over to him, she leaned close and ran her hands under his shirt. Pulling them away quickly so she wasn't touching his skin, "Sorry, forgot, you're mad. I'll keep my hands to myself."

Doing her best not to grin she moved in close enough so that her body pressed against his lightly and kissed him. "I'll come out front after while, maybe you won't still be mad."

Just as she was stepping back, his arms circled around her and pulled her up hard against him. With a low growl, his mouth was on hers and his tongue was moving over her lips into her mouth. His hands squeezed her ass as he pressed his hips into her and she felt how hard he was. If she wouldn't have practically been panting she would've laughed at how easy it was to get this reaction out of him. She'd basically told him no without actually saying no. Happy didn't care for the word no, or for the thought that he wasn't the one giving orders.

"Teasing little bitch." He growled in her ear before his teeth nipped her skin.

Looking up at him, "Who, me?"

With an amused grunt he continued to kiss and suck on her neck while his hands slid down into her panties, making it hard for her to concentrate. "Don't even try it sweetheart. You knew what you were doing." He pushed her panties down until they slid down and hit the floor, then started backing her to the bed as his hands unclasped her bra.

Melissa took that time to slide her hand into his pants and wrap her fingers around his cock, she felt him pulse in her hand. Turning her around, Happy stopped her at the edge of the bed and guided her down onto her hands and knees. Hearing his shoes and clothes hit the floor she wasn't expecting his hands to be back on her so fast, they tightened on her hips and pulled her back against him. Leaning over her, Happy kissed up her shoulder until he got to her ear, his hands were now on her breasts, fingers rubbing against her nipples. Melissa could feel his cock pressed up against her and pushed back into him and heard him make a low gravelly sound deep in his throat. Sliding a hand into her hair he pulled her back the same time as he pushed into her. She couldn't help the moan that she made. Happy drove into her in long deep strokes, one hand still wrapped in her hair and the other rubbing her clit in time with his strokes.

Before she had time to really think about it, she knew she was about to come and he had started to toy with her. "Happy, please, I'm close." She pleaded with him and felt him get harder inside her, if that was even possible. He liked it when she begged him, she knew that.

"No, you'll come when I say you can." He growled at her, not stopping his slow torture. He purposely brought her to the edge a few times and then would deny her. Melissa could tell when he had started to get close himself, his thrusts started to get harder and deeper. When she tightened her muscles around him and heard him groan as he worked his fingers on her clit, "Now, I want you to come now." He said into her ear as he pushed into her hard and sucked on her neck. Melissa felt like every muscle in her body was pulled tight ready to snap, when she finally came all she could do was moan Happy's name. With a satisfied groan Hap came a few strokes later. Pulling her down on him as he laid on the bed, not saying anything, both of them trying to even out their breathing, he stroked her back as they laid there.

"Still mad?" She teased him.

"Depends." He smirked at her.

"Oh really." Melissa looked up at him. "And what does it depend on?"

"You gonna give me pussy again and try to fuck me into a better mood?" An arrogant smirk was on his face as he asked her that.

"Well, I could try. I mean, I guess that's what a good Old Lady is supposed to do." She teased him.

Rolling over and resting between her thighs, he looked down at her, "Damn right it is." He told her as he leaned in and kissed her.

Pushing her hands against his chest and rolling them both over until she was straddling him, Melissa rubbed against him and felt the muscles in his body respond immediately. Melissa spent a long time after that showing Happy what a very good Old Lady she was. He spent that time agreeing.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Lee sat at one of the tables in the bar, Shep and Chibs sitting there also. Happy and Melissa had just left down the hallway and it didn't take long before a slamming door echoed down the down after them. They could hear Happy yelling at Melissa, but the real shock was that she yelled back at him.

"Does she even realize that no one in their right mind yells at Happy? Not if they want to live. Hell, most people are about half scared to even talk to him." Lee looked over at the guys who didn't seem surprised that she was yelling back.

"Yeah, well, she does seem to have a way with him." Chibs laughed and told him about when Hap had yelled at her in El Paso and all she did as hide her grin from him while he practically dragged her from the room.

Shep looked over at both men, "Don't underestimate her. She's stubborn and smart. And, she's had all of us to to practice on her whole life." He told them while he laughed. "Happy won't stand a chance most of the time, it's a good thing she's easy to get along with most of the time or he'd be screwed."

Laughing along with them, Lee agreed with Shep. "You teach her to fight."

"Some, it was more of a group thing. We all taught her different stuff, Loken and Allen always spent a lot of time with her. Pops and some of the older members would always make sure she knew how to defend herself. None of them wanted her to be fighting like a bitch." Her brother said.

"Well she did good. Crow eaters will steer clear of her after today. I'd like to have seen what when on after Gemma kicked us all out." Lee told them.

"I never would have thought Hap would ever have an Old Lady, surprised us all. After getting to know her a little and seeing what she's made of, gotta say, I think he picked a good one." The Tacoma president said, he meant it too.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Putting his phone away and stepping back into the dark beside of the waiting car, Creagen looked over at the driver. "You sure none of the others have shown up."

"No boss, haven't checked in by phone or in person."

It seemed that the warehouse that they had set the explosive in didn't do as much damage as he'd hoped it would. And now a few of his guys had gone missing. Creagen knew it was the Sons, somehow they'd got to them. He hadn't heard from Randall either, that was clearly not a good sign. It would mean a setback, but he could work without him. Creagan had planned on killing the asshole anyway.

"Damnit, keep trying. For now we better lay low. Keep an eye on both the Sons and that stupid bitch. We'll let them relax and get comfortable then make them all pay." Creagan growled. It wouldn't be long now, the hardest part would be the waiting and staying out of sight. The fucking idiots probably didn't even suspect that he had someone new mixed in with them.

He stared at the clubhouse as they pulled away from the curb. He hated waiting but he'd do it. Needed to catch them, especially her off guard.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	44. Chapter 44

Well here we go! Thank you so much for all the reviews, PM's and messages. I look forward to getting your feedback! You all are the greatest and I can't express that enough!

So, let's see where we are headed. I hope you like this chapter, it's a long one. But you all deserve it because you've been so patient. Creagen is slowly creeping in! Get ready! It won't be long now! I wanted these few chapters to give everyone in the story time to really have that emotional bond, one that will make the action that takes place so much more emotional! So consider this a sort of build up to the fireworks!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

Happy knew she was awake, not only by her fingers that softly stroked his skin, but her heart beating steady under his hand where it rested on his crow. Melissa didn't talk, didn't push him to talk. The silence between them was comfortable, easy, it had a calming effect on him. He almost laughed at that last thought, she could get him so worked up and pissed off in the blink of an eye, but she could calm him down just as fast. She was the only one who had ever been able to do that. Not even his mom had been able to do that.

He kissed her forehead while he lightly squeezed the crow where his hand was. Hearing her make a soft humming noise she moved her head a little and kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him. Hap cleared his mind and just relaxed, enjoyed his woman's soft warm body pressed against him and in this moment he was content.

A few hours later after they had gotten out of the shower and Hap was getting dressed he looked over at her sitting on the bed with her computer. She was wearing a dress, a soft pink dress with fucking ruffles. She looked so sweet and innocent; when she wore things like that it made him want to do dirty, not sweet and innocent things to her, and she always let him too, he loved it. He was beginning to think she did it on purpose. Melissa was sneaky like that, teased him in ways that got inside his head and tormented him, almost like a slow burn until finally they both went up in flames when he got his hands on her. God, she was something else.

"Pink?" He smirked at her as he came to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"You got something against pink? Afraid it might ruin your bad biker image if your Old Lady wears pink." She teased. "It makes me feel pretty."

He made a snorting sound, "You know you're beautiful. I don't got anything against pink. It makes me want to do naughty things to you though."

"Oh yeah, what kind of naughty things?" Melissa asked him with a sly grin running a finger up his arm. "Like the things you did in the shower?"

"The shower was all you sweetheart, that came from your dirty mind." He laughed.

Shrugging one shoulder slightly with an innocent look on her face, "You didn't seem to be doing any complaining. In fact, I remember you approving, quiet loudly." She giggled as he just stared at her before dragging her closer to him.

"No complaints here. It was one hell of a shower." He mumbled as his lips met her neck and his hand slid up her leg under the dress. As his lips made it to hers she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Hearing a knock at the door stopped them from going any further.

Getting up slowly and heading over to the door, it was Ratt with some information that Hap had asked him to get. They talked for a few minutes and when Hap turned back around Melissa was back at her computer again, typing fast and staring at the screen.

"I gotta go out front and take care of a few things. You coming out to eat breakfast." He asked her. Hap watched as she still stared at the computer screen.

"No, I'll come out in a little bit." She told him distractedly without looking up. "Happy?" She asked when she finally brought her eyes up to his. "Can you get CJ and have him come back here?"

"Yeah. Everything okay?" Hap asked as he walked closer sensing that something had changed from a few minutes ago.

"I'm not sure." She stared up at him. "I think somebody tried to hack into some of my business stuff. My computer has security settings that will make it kick in if someone tries to breach the system. Those settings are running right now, which means someone either attempted or fully breached my system."

"Is it serious?"

"Depends on how far they got. If it's a fully compromised system, yes. If it was just an attempt, no."

"I'll go get him. You need Juice too?" He headed toward the door.

"If he's close by then that's fine." She said as her eyes went back to the computer and she started typing again. Hap closed the door quietly and headed out to find her cousin.

He found CJ sitting outside with Lee drinking coffee.

"Melissa needs you. She's still in my dorm. Thinks she may have been hacked. Something about security system running if it is compromised."

CJ stood up immediately, the look on his face told Happy that is was serious, "Oh fuck, I'll grab my laptop and head back right now. This could be bad, real bad." He hurried off before any more questions could be asked.

Hap debated on following CJ back to see what was going on. He'd wait, he had no idea what he could do to help and would probably just be in the way. Melissa had told him some of the business things she worked on, some of it was interesting and he knew she dealt in large amounts of money, both hers and the clubs. The rest was a lot of technical stuff that seemed complicated, it just showed how smart she was that she could make her way around in that kind of world and be successful. He'd watched her work and she was really good at it. Melissa never bragged or talked about her success. He grinned, she would say that she was the best at what she did though, he believed it too. She had shown him some of the gains that she had started making with SAMCRO's money and it was impressive.

"Everything okay?" Lee asked from his seat, motioning for a crow eater to refill his coffee.

Happy looked at the crow eater, it was the one that Melissa had pinned to the floor yesterday. Her face was bruised up and she wasn't making eye contact with him. Hap narrowed his eyes at her, as she was close to the door he got up and stalked over to her. She jerked in surprise when she heard him get right up to her. When she turned around Happy grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. The look of fear in her eyes was satisfying, bitch knew she had messed up.

"You're lucky my Old Lady dealt with you, because if it woulda been me," He squeezed her throat cutting off her air, making her gasp. "There wouldn't have been a piece of you big enough to identify if someone did come looking for you."

The gash was trying to nod her head while she gasped for air.

"You ever try to fuck with her again or even look at her sideways, you just remember this little talk." He squeezed a little tighter before letting go. "You understand?" At her quick nod, Happy turned and went back to sit down beside Lee.

"You good now?" Lee asked him.

"Yeah."

"She did real good yesterday. Probably won't have to make a point like that again." Lee lit a cigarette while he talked. "Long as you keep your dick away from other bitches."

Shaking his head, Hap stared at Lee. They'd been friends a long time. Lee wasn't one to say something without a reason. And, even though Lee had made some mistakes he had a way of doing the right thing most of the time. Hap liked that about him. It was obvious that the Tacoma prez had decided that he approved of Melissa or he wouldn't have just told Hap to keep his dick in his pants.

"That was subtle." Hap grunted out a laugh and that caused Lee to laugh too.

"Yeah, well you got a good woman, don't fuck it up." The older man sighed. "Take it from me, if you got a good woman, one who ain't after the kutte and ain't fucked all ya brothers in the club, who ain't scared to stand up to ya and will be there for you at the end of the day no matter what bullshit is going on. That's the woman you hold on to. You do everything you can to keep her happy and she'll make you wonder how you ever made it without her. Make your own rules, treat her good and she'll treat you better."

What was it about Melissa that caused the men around here to offer up advice to him about how he should treat her. Did they think that he was a fucking idiot and not know how to treat a woman? He knew Lee was just looking out for him. Lee had fallen into some old habits, mainly sweetbutts, while he had been gone on runs and then some around the Tacoma clubhouse. Sonia, his Old Lady had left him. Lee had never expected her to leave and even though he'd tried to hide it, Happy had seen the heartbreak and misery in Lee's eyes for a long time after that, still did sometimes.

"Melissa's a handful, but she's mine. Plan on keepin' it that way." Happy took a cup of coffee that one of the prospects had brought to them. He knew it was a touchy subject and he wasn't one to pry in other people's business but he asked anyway. "You talk to Sonia any?"

He didn't think Lee was gonna answer but he finally did after letting out a deep sigh, "Her dad passed about a month ago, I went to the service, he was a good man. Talked to her a little there. I sent some of the prospects over a few days later to help her clean out his house, didn't want her to worry about doing it alone. Called to check on her a few times since then, had the boys ride by and see if she needed anything."

Happy nodded, didn't really know what to say, didn't think Lee needed him to say anything.

"None of the pussy I fucked was worth losing her. Wish I hadn't messed up, just got caught up in the life and was too stupid to do the right thing. Lost my good woman." Lee stared off in the distance, lost in his thoughts.

Not wanting to talk anymore about it, Happy gladly changed the subject. "Heard more of the Tacoma guys were coming in to help with the run this week."

"Lorca and Donut got in last night, went with Chibs and Jax early this morning." Lee told him. "What you told CJ, you think everything's okay back there?"

"Not sure. I only know basics about what she does. What I do know is that she's smart and will get it under control."

"I asked her if she'd look over Tacoma's finances, see if there was anything she could suggest for us." Finished with his coffee he sat the cup down. "Said she'd have to ask you first."

The fact that Melissa would make a point of letting it be known that she would ask Hap before making any decisions concerning working with the other clubs really made it clear that she respected him; even when he wasn't around. Hap liked that. He knew that her family had kept her mostly to themselves, not putting her much into other clubs business, he understood why. Planned on doing the same. She was his and he didn't want to share her.

Taking a drink of his coffee before he decided how to answer Lee, both men turned when they heard the door slam open and CJ talking rapidly on his phone. The agitation in his voice gave Hap an uneasy feeling. CJ was almost always calm, if he was agitated that probably meant trouble. Lee looked over at Happy, he was thinking the same thing. They waited for him to end his call.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Hap asked when CJ had closed his phone and sat down.

"Not as bad as it could be, but still pretty bad." He ran his hand through his hair as he answered. "They hit the information first and had just started on the money. She got it shut down fast. It'll take her a few hours to see exactly the amount of damage she suffered and what it will take to fix it."

"Damn, got any idea who it might've been?" Lee asked CJ.

Shep and Jax had walked up by now and was waiting for the answer too.

A hard look crossed CJ's face, "Creagen. It was him, we traced the digital trails to one of his associates. Didn't even try too hard to hide it. They had some heavy help though, Melissa has top of the line security on her business and to get past it takes real hacking skill."

"How's she doing?" Shep wanted to know.

"Pissed. You know how she is, she's got one focus right now and it's hard to get anything out of her until she gets it straightened out. I'd steer clear of her for a while." CJ stopped for a minute like he was thinking about it. "I think she's been expecting this on some level."

"Fucking bastard Creagen." Shep muttered.

Happy sat and listened as everyone talked about what was going on. It pissed him off that Creagen had found a way to get to her while she was here, fully protected by them. Couldn't wait to find the fucker and kill him. He'd go check on Melissa in a little bit, didn't want to get in her way right now.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Watching the screen of her computer and letting out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding Melissa felt hands on her shoulders that gently squeezed. Leaning into the touch she didn't have to look to know it was Happy, her body knew his touch.

"What do you need me to do?" Happy asked her, waiting for her to answer.

"Nothing anyone can do really, except for me." She finally looked up at him. "I've got most of it fixed, just waiting for a few more scans to be complete and then fix whatever damage those show. Couple hours max." Looking to see what the time was, she was a little surprised that it was barely lunchtime. It felt like she'd been staring at her computer for most of the day. Most of the clubhouse was empty which was a little odd. Then she remembered hearing Jax telling everybody to get out so she could work.

"How bad was it?" He asked her.

Melissa looked at Happy. Normally she'd have just brushed off anyone that interrupted her while she was so focused on working until she was finished. Most likely would have been bitchy while she did it too. But Happy had done so much lately that had required him to make small changes in his behavior to fit her into his life, she felt it was only fair that she do the same. Taking a breath and standing up, letting her hand slide into his she pulled him into the chair she had just been sitting in. He didn't argue when she settled on his lap and leaned in to kiss him. Feeling his hands rub comfortingly up and down her back helped her relax a little.

Neither were aware that Shep and Loken were standing in the doorway watching the quiet moment between the two. Both surprised at the tenderness that came from Happy and at seeing Melissa stop right in the middle of her work to spend time with him. Usually her work came before anything else, she allowed no distractions if she had a crisis and there was hell to pay if you bothered her. They were good for each other. Turning to leave before they were noticed, the brothers left the two alone.

"Happy." She softly said his name, knowing he was listening. "It was Creagen, not directly, but he got someone to do it. They didn't get a whole lot, more than I would like, but nothing I can't salvage. It will take me a few days to reconfigure my information so that what they did get will become invalid and the rest is secure. The money wasn't a substantial loss. I have a multi step process to get to it and they didn't have time to get through it." Letting out a sigh, "I'm just tired of Creagen being at the edge of my life all the time, and waiting for what he is going to do next."

Hap's arms tightened around her before he spoke, "I know. I am too, we're doing everything we can to find him. He's just messing with you now, trying to scare you and make you unfocused." A gruff chuckle came from him. "Idiot doesn't realize how smart you are, he won't like that you shut down what he was trying to do."

She listened to him, his voice soothing her nerves just as much as his hand rubbing her back. Taking the time to talk to him had helped clear her mind. "Thank you."

"For what?" He sounded puzzled.

"For everything you've done for me." She could tell he was getting ready to say something so she kept talking. "And for what you intend to do for me when you all catch Creagen."

"I'm not doing that for you." He stated bluntly.

That confused her and apparently by the look that was on her face he felt the need to explain.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me." He adjusted her just slightly so that he could look at her better. "I'm selfish, don't like to share. You're mine. Right now I'm having to share you with him."

Melissa felt herself stiffen. "Happy, that's not tr-"

"Hush. It's true. When you sleep, he's in your dreams, tormenting you. He's at the back of your mind all the time, you worry about what he's going to do, when he's going to do it."

She couldn't deny what he said, it was true even if she'd never thought of it like that. His voice stopped her thoughts.

"I'm selfish, I want all of you. Those places that he creeps into, those belong to me. I am the only one you should be thinking and dreaming about. He's gotta die for that and for what he's done to you in the past." He grumbled.

Good lord at the things he could say to her and make her heart pound. He wasn't one to say much about how he felt or stuff that might be considered mushy, hell he hadn't even said he loved her. And by most people's idea of sweet and loving, what Happy had just said would definitely not qualify as sweet and loving. But to her, she knew it was his way of saying he loved and cared for her. She would take it. Leaning up to kiss him only briefly she looked at him.

"I love you Happy." She breathed and changed the subject before he started to get uncomfortable. "Now, I've got to get back to work. When I get done you can come back and I'll pretend to not notice that you're staring down my dress at my boobs again." She snickered when she saw a smirk on his face. He didn't care that he'd been caught. Arrogant man. She'd show him. "Too bad you didn't realize I don't have panties on."

The lust that flared in his dark eyes was instant, his hands rubbed along her hips over her dress just to see if she was telling the truth. When his hands found no sign of panties, his mouth crashed down onto hers, kissing her until she was not able to think of anything other than him. His hand slid under her dress up her thigh and rubbed her clit while he pushed a finger inside her. When she was right at the point where he could make her come, he stopped and pulled away. He sat her up on her feet and stood up.

"That's for telling me you weren't wearing panties, you little tease." He told her with a cocky grin and a quick kiss.

Melissa wanted to stomp her foot in frustration but thought better of it. He'd enjoy that too much. He watched her with a knowing look on his face.

"Now get back to work sweetheart. I got plans for you later." With a smack to her ass he turned around to leave. "I gotta ride and do a few things with Jax, be back later. If anything changes, anything at all, you call me. Got it."

"Okay, I will. Be careful."

She sat back down at the table and watched him leave. When he got to the door he turned and nodded at her. With that she focused back on her work, the sexual frustration she felt added a little extra edge to her focus. She was so involved in her work that she never heard CJ and Juice sit back down at the table with her and work quietly along beside her.

Happy was right, she was smart, Creagen could mess with her almost any other way and it would scare her, intimidate her, cause her to be a weak version of herself. But in this, her business, she was in charge. No one was better than she was at this. She'd worked too many years to become the best, Creagen and the ones who had helped him today wouldn't come out of this unscathed. She planned on destroying them. Finally looking up at CJ and Juice she grinned at them.

"I think I've got my stuff back on the right track for now." She told them. "Now time for a little payback. You two in?"

"Like you even have to ask." Juice answered with a smile.

"Whatcha got in mind Sweet M?" CJ asked with a gleam that she knew was excitement.

Leaning forward she pushed her computer so they could see and started to explain. A few minutes later she got her phone out and began making calls to get the information and help she would need. Not a single one of them noticed the people who would come into the clubhouse only to go back out wondering what they were up to that almost made them look like they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Gemma watched as Melissa came into the office and sat down. Jax had told her about what had went down earlier. She didn't expect Melissa to look so calm, but she was learning that the woman could handle a lot of shit and still look calm, you couldn't tell what she was thinking. Gemma appreciated that about her. Too bad Tara wasn't more like Melissa. Tara was so fucking easy to read it was ridiculous. She was doing her best to get along with her son's wife but it was getting harder every day. It's good she had the grandbabies.

"Heard you had a rough morning."

"Yeah, kind of a shit start. Creagen hacked my business files." Melissa said with a bland look.

"You able to get it straightened out?"

Melissa chuckled, "Oh yeah, and made sure they are currently suffering my payback."

Leaning back in her chair, Gemma stared at Melissa while she lit a cigarette, the woman was dangerous. She wondered if people around here even realized that. Pointing her cigarette at Melissa, "What's up with the pink? I mean it's pretty and all but you do realize this is a biker gang right?"

"Motorcycle club." Melissa said with fake sarcasm and chuckled, getting a laugh out of Gemma. "Well I like pink. It drives Happy crazy too."

"Why do you wear it if it makes him mad?"

"It doesn't make him mad, drives him crazy because he thinks it makes me look sweet and innocent. Takes it as a personal challenge to prove otherwise." Melissa smirked at her.

When what Melissa said sunk in, Gemma couldn't help the laugh that came out. Holy shit, the girl was smart and devious. For the first time in years she actually liked another woman, other than Luanne there hadn't been many women that she had liked. Most women were dumb bitches and Gemma hated dumb bitches.

"So you're a tease." Gemma laughed.

"Absolutely! What woman isn't." She said honestly.

"Well maybe you should rephrase that since we know the women that hang around here just give it out. They wouldn't know how to tease a man if their life depended on it. Only the best women know how to do that sweetheart." Gemma answered. "No wonder Killer doesn't even look at other women. You two get things cleared up about what went down with the crow eaters yesterday?"

"Men, he was just pissed that I didn't let him do it instead of me doing it myself. Stubborn man." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, the reason I came over here was to ask you for some help. I've been cooped up in the clubhouse and I need girl time. You know, hair, nails, that kind of stuff. Didn't really want to take along Kozik and Tig. Plus, I'll have to probably pitch a fit just to leave."

"Darlin' I completely understand. You're right, it's time for some girl time, we can ask Tara too. I know she'll be on board and that'll get us Jax on our side." Gemma said. "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"You're the best Gemma. Thanks." Melissa stood up and headed for the door. "I better go and check my computer, make sure everything is still on track. Thank you for letting me hang out for a while."

"Anytime sweetie." Gemma told her and then watched out the window as she walked across the parking lot to the clubhouse. She liked Melissa but still decided to keep a close eye on her. A woman like that could destroy everything Gemma had spent years building. That couldn't happen, no matter how much she liked her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Who's the princess?" Lorca asked Lee, pointing at the woman wearing the pink dress heading their way.

Lee grinned at him. "Happy's Old Lady. Melissa." He watched as disbelief crossed Lorca and Donut's faces.

"No fucking way, you're fucking with us." Donut looked doubtful.

"No way that pretty thing belongs to Happy, much less was beating on some crow eaters and yelling back at him. She'd probably cry if Happy looked at her wrong or if she broke a nail." Lorca grunted.

Lee was getting ready to answer when they heard the bikes coming through the gates. Happy was one of them. Melissa stopped and waited. Her brothers hugged her as they went by. Lee watched out of the corner of his eye as Lorca and Donut stared in shock as Happy said something to Melissa and then kissed her. He couldn't help laughing at the guys sitting with him.

Being in Charming this time had definitely been interesting. Made him think about making a few changes to his own life when he got back home.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Seeing Melissa standing there waiting on him in that dress made him harder than he already was. When she'd told him she wasn't wearing panties and he had his hand under her dress, inside her pussy, it had been all he could do not to fuck her right then and there. Instead, he had got her right to point where she was close to coming and stopped. He could see the frustrated haze in her eyes, knew it was the same he had. Could see her struggling to keep herself in check and that made him swallow a laugh. He'd never tell her just how horny she had made him.

She'd told him she loved him and he still hadn't told her those words. He did love her, just couldn't seem to find the right time to say it. Or at least that's what he told himself, he didn't want to think he was just being a pussy and was too scared to do it.

Pulling her by the hand, they passed by the guys from Tacoma sitting at the table. Happy noticed that Lorca and Donut looked weird, he didn't feel like stopping so he just nodded and kept going. Hap had other things on his mind right now.

"You in a hurry to get somewhere?" Melissa asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Walking down the hallway he just rolled his eyes at her, smart ass little tease, he thought with a grin. Seeing a door open he decided to head in. It wasn't his dorm but a supply closet that wasn't being used. Closing the door behind them only took a second and then he pulled her against him and let his mouth slide over hers. Her tongue rubbed against his and it made him groan at the contact. His hands played with the top of her dress pushing it down so her lace covered tits were out. Pulling the lace aside, he watched her nipples get hard and covered them with his hands, it was her turn to groan.

Pressing her back against the shelf that was behind them, he broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck. Her hands had started to unbuckle his belt and slide into his pants. When her soft hand circled around his dick and squeezed gently he nipped her skin with his teeth. Liking the gasp she made he did it again. Deciding that he needed more from his sweet and innocent looking woman he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Suck my dick sweetheart."

He watched as she lowered to her knees and slid his jeans and underwear down. He took his shirt off while she did that. Her eyes met his as she ran her tongue along his shaft, sucking in a breath at the feel of it and seeing her do it while wearing that girlie dress made him even harder. It was only a second later that she had him in her mouth fully, sucking him like no one else had before. Something about seeing her doing it turned him on, made him want it to go on forever, the only problem with that was, the longer she did it the more he wanted to be inside her. Wanted her legs wrapped around him and her pressed up against him.

Sliding his hand under her arm he gently pulled her up without saying anything. He backed her across the small space and lifted her up onto the edge of a table that was there. Pushing the dress up her thighs his hands stayed at her hips. With his body he spread her legs wider and pulled her closer to him so that his cock was at her entrance.

"You're so wet for me." He looked at her as he said it, and then pushed into her in one long stroke. He'd waited all day for this and it was worth it. Feeling her legs wrap around him and her lips on his neck sucking was almost too much. He slowed down just a little, enjoying how tight and wet she was. Pushing her back a little, he let his tongue circle one of her nipples before sucking on it. When she sucked in a breath he felt her pussy tighten around him, that's what he wanted, he knew she was close so he did it again as he moved in and out of her. Melissa didn't have tell him when she was going to come, he could feel it in her body, hear it in her breathing, and when she did he was right behind her with his own mind numbing release.

Resting his forehead against her neck they stayed like that for a little bit. The sound of the door opening breaking the silence.

"Oh shit!" One of the prospects stuttered. "Sorry Hap, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Shut the fucking door!" Happy growled at the idiot. Watching the door slam shut finally.

Hearing Melissa giggle against his neck he pulled back to look at her. "Wasn't funny."

"It was. Happy he looked like he's never seen something like this. He looked shocked." She laughed. "In a place like this where crow eaters will screw somebody on the pool table in front of everyone. He looked shocked."

Hap just stared at her, she was right. "It was the pink dress. You seemed all sweet and innocent. But here you were in a closet half naked getting fucked. Shocked the shit out of him." He snickered. Melissa was not as sweet and innocent as she appeared in that pink dress.

"You ain't right." She laughed and then kissed him. It only took them a few minutes to get dressed and head to Happy's dorm. He needed to get his stuff ready for the run that they were leaving on tomorrow.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Staring at the man across from him. Creagen waited for him to answer.

"It didn't work. She shut us down. Don't have anything we can use. And it looks like we're in for a lot of trouble." The man told him nervously.

"What kind of trouble?" He demanded.

"Right now, all the cash accounts we were using have disappeared completely. Can't even find a trace of them. Gone."

"I get it. What else?" Creagen wanted to know, fury flashing in his eyes.

"Too soon to tell, everything we have is scrambled. We'll have to straighten that out first to figure out exactly what we're dealing with."

"Get fucking busy then." He told the idiot staring at him.

How could that stupid bitch have figured out how to stop them? She was smarter than he had thought she was. He was getting tired of waiting. If all went as planned he'd have he in the next couple of weeks. His anger at being stopped today made his hands clench and itch to have them around her neck. In the meantime he figured killing a few Sons may keep them distracted for a while.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	45. Chapter 45

Thank you all so much for the reviews and messages. I appreciate each and every one of them and look forward to them. I don't know how to thank so many of you who have been stuck with me from the very beginning. You are awesome. And thank you to those that have came along since then and favorited and followed. You all rock. I am sorry that it took so long to update. Sometimes life just picks up the pace and takes you by surprise. I've had this chapter done for a while just haven't had time to post it. The next few are done and I will post them soon. Yay!

I really hope you enjoy this. I liked this chapter because it addressed some of the issues that had been on both Hap and Melissa's mind.

This will be the last chapter before the storm hits, so enjoy the nice calm.

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Yes. Happy. I'll do it." Melissa looked over at Happy lying beside her, he had that smug, I got my way look on his face. "You don't have to look so smug. I already told you that when you told me to do something to keep me safe I would listen."

"Stay with Kozik, Tig, Lee, or you brother while I'm gone. We shouldn't be gone more than two or three days." He told her.

"I know. It's the same each time you go on a run. You don't have to tell me every single time." She let out a frustrated breath to offset how snappy she was being. It really was getting old. Moving to get off the bed an arm around her stomach stopped her before she made it.

"Melissa, it won't be like this forever." Hap told her as he tightened his arm around her and pulled her to him. Melissa leaned in to kiss him and then unsuccessfully pushed up to get out of bed. "Look at me." He demanded softly, waiting for her to turn around and face him, his thumb stroking her skin. When her eyes met his she let him pull her down while he leaned over her. "I know that having to always have one of us around isn't the way you'd like things to be. But, until we deal with Creagen it's the way it has to be. No exceptions."

"I know, it's just...frustrating." She answered, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath before looking at him again. It was obvious to her that he was at the edge of his patience with the situation too but was holding it together. Hearing Hap's phone ring broke her line of thought and she waited for him to answer. He rolled on to his back as he talked and pulled her to his side. It was club stuff about the run they were leaving on in just a little bit. When he was finally finished they both laid there quietly. The earlier conversation was not brought up again.

"I'll miss you when you're gone Happy. I miss having you in bed at night." She told him, not meaning just the sex either. It wasn't the first time that Melissa had admitted to him these things and she hoped that it wouldn't bother him that she did.

"Say it again." His low voice calmed her frustrated nerves and she repeated what she had told him, not expecting anything in return. He tightened his arms around her and she could feel his lips on her hair. "I'll miss you too sweetheart." He told her. It still surprised her that at he called her that, it made her smile that her hardened, rough, tough man could be sweet in his own way. At least to her he was and that's all that mattered to Melissa.

Feeling him let out a sigh and tilt her chin up with his finger, he kissed her before speaking again. "I gotta get up and head outside. We'll be leaving in just a few hours, got church before we leave."

She watched him move around the room getting dressed and followed slowly doing the same. When he was sitting on the bed putting on his boots she stopped in front of him and held out a card.

"What's that?" He glanced up at her.

"A bank card. You should keep it with you." She raised a brow at him.

"I know that smart ass. Why are you giving it to me?" Hap scoffed.

"It's in case an emergency comes up while you guys are out on runs." Melissa could tell by the way his expression had changed that this was going to be a struggle.

"I'm not taking your money. You keep that." He grumbled pointing at the card, with a mildly angry look crossing his face.

"Why not? Is my money going to be a problem for you?" It was a question that she had been avoiding but knew that eventually it would come up. She had worked hard over the years, earning more than she would ever need. Her parents and grandparents on both sides had provided for her and her brothers too.

Rubbing a hand over his face and looking at her, "You're my woman, I'm not spending your money." The look on his face was one of offended male ego.

"Is that your only reason? If so, it's a weak one." She folded her arms across her chest, irritated that she was going to have to defend herself on something that wasn't even an issue to her. It had taken the same amount of arguing with her pops and brothers when they were in the same position. "Happy. You've said over and over that I'm yours to protect and you do. You look out for me in ways that I can't do on my own. I couldn't do the same for you in that way. But, what I can do is make sure that you don't have to worry about other things. Let me protect you in that way. Please. It can't be a one sided relationship, we both have important things to offer." She waited for him to answer but he just stared at her. At least the angry look had softened.

Deciding that a little shock was in order she took a breath in before continuing, "Do you know how much money I have?" When he nodded no she told him a number that made his eyes get bigger.

"Are you fucking kidding?"

"No, and that doesn't include what I keep in my safes and other places. I'm not telling you this to make you uncomfortable or put you in an awkward position. You've seen how I live, where I live, it's just like everyone else here. I hope you know that I would never want you to feel like a kept person." Melissa hoped that what she was telling him would sink in, but with him she could never be certain.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I was a little nervous I guess. You're a lot like my family, old fashioned in how you see men and women and what they bring to a relationship. Talk to my brothers about it if you need to, they've had to deal with it too."

"Should have told me." He told her.

"Now, take the card. If it makes you feel better, Shep, Loken, CJ, and my cousins all have one of these too. It's not to my personal accounts anyway. It's to the business account. So anything that it's used for concerning the club comes out of the club finances." She smirked at him as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You could have told me that to start with. Sneaky woman."

"And miss this fun conversation." She said with sarcasm. It earned a snort from Happy. "I would rather you hold onto it. I don't really trust that Jax would be able to use it without his emotions coming into play. I know that you can be a little more levelheaded. Well, most of the time." She laughed.

Standing up he put the card in his wallet and smacked on her on the ass while he passed her to pick up his bag. "Come on, walk me out moneybags." He waited on her to catch up before they headed out his door. She knew this probably wasn't the end of it, going on the run would give him time to think it over without her being around.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

If anyone would have told Happy just how miserable this run would have been he would have stayed home. It was only the second day of what was supposed to be a two to three day run. As of right now they were over a day and a half behind. Jax hadn't said anything but Hap had the feeling that something was wrong, he could tell by how on edge the SAMCRO president was.

He'd talked to Melissa each night they'd been gone, made an effort to make sure he did better and he could tell by her voice that she was happy that he had. It was strange, but knowing something so simple was enough to please her made him regret the times he hadn't done it. Didn't plan on telling that to any of the guys, they'd laugh and call him pussy whipped. The money thing had been on his mind since he'd left and he really hadn't sorted it out yet. There wasn't anything she could do about it, he was proud that she was smart enough to even accomplish that kind of success. It was something he would never be able to do. Times like this made him conscious of how much better she could do than him. Hell, he couldn't even get up the balls to tell her he loved her. But, for some reason he would never understand she was his, had even let him put his mark on her.

"You're gonna get a headache if you keep thinking that hard." Shep told him as he came closer to chairs around where Happy was sitting. He handed Hap a beer and sat down. "I'm familiar with that expression, what's my sister done now." He chuckled.

"Nothing really. She gave me a bank card to keep with me for emergencies." He grunted as he turned the beer up.

He heard Shep snort out a laugh. "Let me guess, you didn't want it." He looked over at Hap and got his confirmation. "Yeah, we've been there. She threw a fit about doing her fair share. Said it was business not personal.""

"She told me how much money she has." Happy said, more to himself than Shep. He didn't want anyone to think he was after her money, or that he couldn't provide for her.

"That a problem for you?" Shep asked with no judgement in his voice. It was one of the things Hap liked about him. Shep didn't judge people.

"No. Yes. I don't know." He stared off into the distance, unsure of what to say. "She'll never want for anything. There's nothing I can give her that she can't do for herself." That was it. That was what had been bothering him. He hadn't been able to put his finger on it until he had said it out loud.

"That's bullshit Hap. You've given her things that nobody has ever been able to give her. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you."

Happy thought about that, "I don't want people to think I'm after her money."

"Are you?"

"Fuck no!" He growled.

Holding his hands up and laughing, Shep shook his head, "I never thought you were man. The question is, would you care for her the same if she had no money? You don't have to answer me because I know you well enough to know that you would. So don't worry about what people think. Plus, she really doesn't tell people. It took us a couple years before we figured out how much she had and when she told us we kinda had the same reaction you did."

Talking to Shep had helped him get some of his worries worked out. Time would do the rest. There were a few other things that he wanted to talk to Shep about. "Heard Allen was thinking about staying around with SAMCRO after you guys went back."

"Yep, he's young, trying to find his place. I'll hate for El Paso to lose him but I knew it was coming. We've all been there, wanting something but not knowing what it is. Restless. Him and Melissa are close too. I knew once Melissa decided to stay that it sealed it for him too. SAMCRO will be lucky to have him, I know Lee had talked to him about coming to Tacoma."

"Melissa will like him being around. Didn't know about Lee and Tacoma." Happy had an idea while he'd been listening to Shep, he would have to catch a minute with Allen later.

"You got any idea what's up with Jax?" Shep asked.

"No. I was gonna ask you the same thing." Hap answered. That bothered him. If no one knew what was going on with Jax it couldn't be anything good. Past experience told him that.

"Oh hell." Shep muttered and Hap silently agreed.

They both sat in silence, neither one willing to say that they had a feeling that shit was getting ready to hit the fan.

When Allen came up and sat down with his own beer Happy was glad for the distraction, saved him from having to go find him to talk.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Kozik stared at the phone in his hand, not really believing what Happy had just told him. Melissa was inside working and it was a good thing, he wasn't sure he could keep the emotions off his face. She'd demand to know what was going on and Hap had told him not to let her know yet, he would tell her. It was club business and even though she was Hap's Old Lady it didn't mean they had to tell her right away. He'd heard Shep in the background so he knew that her brother agreed with Hap.

Deciding to go inside and grab a drink and just check up on her would be best. He had been staying out of her way because she had been working nonstop since the guys had left a few days ago. Whatever she was working on seemed serious because she was on the phone a lot and usually in different languages. When he had mentioned it to Happy he had just told him that he thought Melissa was redoing her security protocols and getting some business in Charming in order. If Happy wasn't worried about it then he tried not to, even if he had a nagging feeling that it was more.

"What ya up to?" He asked her sitting down at the table and motioning for a prospect to bring him a drink.

"Finishing up getting some stuff in order for a few meetings I have this week with some guys here in Charming. Had to have all my ducks in a row Herman." She smirked at him knowing he hated her calling him by his first name. Although lately it bothered him less and less.

"What kind of meetings?" He questioned.

"Business. I've done my research, found a few that either need investors or complete buyouts. Some I would like to do for my own business portfolio, some for the potential earning income it can bring to SAMCRO. You wanna go with me?"

Looking at her Koz still found it surprising that she was so pretty and smart. He'd like to see her work, had a feeling it would be interesting. But something clicked right then, "Wait. Why ain't you taking Happy?"

Melissa shifted in her seat and CJ snorted out a laugh. "I will if he wants to go. I just don't think he will like it. My brothers don't go anymore. Usually just CJ and even he has his moments." She ended with a sigh. CJ just shrugged in agreement.

Koz was getting ready to ask more because something didn't sound right, but they heard the bikes pulling in so they all got up to go outside. He knew that they were having Chapel immediately and it was serious.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Creagen looked around at the vacant building, liking the location, liking the area that he planned on keeping Melissa. This time would be different. He'd learned his lesson since last time.

He'd come to the conclusion that Randall had been found out and chances were he was dead now. His eyes on the inside of SAMCRO had confirmed it. No matter. He was better off without that idiot.

Creagen had definitely made things hard on SAMCRO and the El Paso Sons, he had made a few anonymous calls and now everything that the Sons had been working on was in jeopardy. Not only that, they faced the threat of larger problems. He felt a smile spread across his face, not noticing the looks of apprehension that the men around him felt at seeing his face.

His plans were coming along nicely. All he had to do now was sit back and wait patiently for the exact moment he was planning. While he waited he'd enjoy watching the Sons self destruct, it's what they deserved for messing with him.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa watched as the bikes pulled on the lot. She spotted Happy quickly and saw him nod at her. They were only supposed to be gone for two or three days but it had turned into a week. Happy or Shep would not tell her what had went on, so she knew it was bad. The tight tone and frustrated voices hadn't helped either. And, from the whispers between Lee, Kozik, and the guys that stayed behind it only confirmed her suspicions. Melissa had learned from her granddad that if she wasn't told anything, it wasn't her place to ask, when it came to club business. She hated that, but it was the way these men lived their lives. Who was she to complain. She would wait until she was alone with Happy to ask.

Happy had made sure to talk to her almost every night and it had meant a lot to her that he was trying. She wasn't sure how he would act after the conversation about her money before he'd left, it seemed that for now it was fine.

Waiting for him to get close she hugged her family as they went by and headed inside to the Chapel. That wasn't a good sign. As Hap got closer she could see how tired he was, just like the others. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her into his side and kissed her quickly as they walked. "We got church right now. You want to go back and wait for me? I'll come back when we're done." He asked her.

"Sure. Want me to take your bag." He handed it to her as he squeezed her and kissed her forehead before letting her go and heading in to join the others. Melissa knew something major was up, all she could do was wait for someone to tell her what it was. Gathering up her stuff and Haps she headed back to his dorm to wait for him.

Finally, after almost two hours Happy came through the door. He was angry, she could tell it by how tight his body was and the look on his face. Not pushing him to talk she stayed on the bed ignoring her need to go wrap herself around him.

"I'm gonna take a shower real fast, then I'm coming to bed."

She took that as her hint that she would be going to bed too and she was fine with that. More than fine actually. Taking her clothes off and sliding under the covers it wasn't long before Happy came out wrapped in a towel. Dropping it, he got in bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight against him, his lips were on hers before she had a chance to say a word. He kissed her until she was panting for air and then he moved down her neck kissing his way to her breasts. Sucking on her nipples while his hands moved down her body. When his hands pushed her thighs apart she automatically widened them. His fingers found her clit and rubbed it while he slid his other fingers inside her easily. Shifting his body so that he was between her thighs, his mouth came back to hers and his tongue pushed in at the same time as his cock pushed into her. God, she'd missed this.

"Fuck, you feel good sweetheart." He groaned.

He moved in and out of her slowly before rolling over taking her with him so that she was riding him. His hands slid to her hips and gripped her as she rode him. When she knew she was getting close to coming, Hap rubbed his hands up her back and pulled her down so that she was pressed against him. His hips pushed up to meet hers as she ground against him and his mouth was on hers as she came. He got a little rougher and faster as she came and she felt him come a few strokes later with a loud groan.

Laying her head on his shoulder she pressed a kiss to his neck. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." He said with his eyes closed as his hands rubbed her back.

This is what she loved, being alone with Happy, the quiet moments that belonged only to them.

"I talked to Allen, said he planned on staying around Charming, probably transferring to SAMCRO." Hap's voice was close to her ear.

"Yeah, we talked about it when we were in El Paso before he got shot. I didn't know he had made it official. He can stay at my house, I guess."

"No, he can't." Happy told her. She was getting ready to argue that he could stay with her. Something about being told he couldn't brought tears to her eyes. Other than Happy she would be alone here, not knowing what Hap planned on doing, her heart had leapt at the thought of not being alone.

He must have felt her body tense, "He's already found a house to stay in."

"Oh. Okay." She mumbled.

"He's gonna stay at my house, since I won't need it anymore." His hand squeezed her where his crow was. And in just that one comment her heart sped up with the hope that he meant he was going to be living at her house with her.

"Does that mean you're coming with me to my house, to live with me?" She didn't look at him just in case she had misunderstood what he meant.

He turned so that she was beneath him and he leaned on his elbow looking down at her. "You're mine, that means I get to sleep with you every night. And not in this damn dorm." He grinned at her.

Smiling, she reached up and kissed him. "That's what I want too. I just didn't know how to ask. I was afraid you'd say no."

"Not a chance sweetheart." His finger tapped the crow. "Always and forever."

She knew what he meant and didn't reply, just smiled. A few hours later after they both were exhausted and lying in the dark Happy's voice made her jump when he spoke.

"Some shit went down while we were on the run. Somebody tipped off the Feds, they know about the guns and they're pushing in on us."

"What are you saying Hap?" She asked, afraid of the answer. So this is what had been going on, what he had been keeping from her. Not being able to stop the tears that came to her eyes, she waited for him to tell her what she already knew.

"We're gonna do time."

* * *

 **-xx-**


	46. Chapter 46

Thank you so much for all the reviews and PMs. I look forward to hearing your feedback, it always inspires me to work harder at making things interesting. You all are the greatest! This was a fun chapter for me to write, I wanted to see how Happy and Melissa would do when things changed up a little. Haha. It's a longer chapter just because I had a lot to cover, it and the next chapter really are about finding out how to work together. Not just physically but emotionally.

I hope you enjoy! There will be more posted very soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

* * *

The room was still dark, Happy had been awake for a while now, his hand rested on Melissa who was still asleep against him. After he'd told her that they'd do time he'd expected questions from her. Instead, there had only been silence, he'd felt her heart pounding, heard her quietly control the deep breaths she took, and even felt a few tears on his skin. Hap didn't say anything, her tears pulled at his soul because he knew he was the cause of them. Couldn't put into words the emotion that made him feel. He understood though. What worried him the most was while she laid there in silence, the hand that rested on his chest didn't move. Her fingers didn't stroke back and forth like they normally did when she was thinking. That couldn't be a good sign. They'd stayed like that until both had fallen asleep. She'd had nightmares a few times, Hap had woken up when he'd heard her, she didn't say anything just laid there until she fell back asleep. It was the first time in a while that she'd had any nightmares and that worried him too.

Knowing he'd have to talk to her about it wasn't something he looked forward to. Prison time never bothered him much in the past, as fucked up as it seemed, Hap thrived in that situation. He hated the confinement, but the order and structure of it was something he understood. He had a feeling this time would be different though, he had Melissa. The thought of him being inside and her out here alone caused his chest to tighten painfully. He didn't want to think about if they couldn't catch Creagen, it was enough to cause a feeling of sheer panic to cloud his mind. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he made himself think of something else. Telling his mom and not being able to be there for her was never a pleasant experience, but if it came to that this time, Hap knew that she would be taken care of. Melissa and her family would make sure of that, he wouldn't even have to ask. His mom had gained herself a huge family and he hadn't even told her yet. It wasn't that he was hiding it, just wanted to do it in person, not over the phone. He'd go down in the next few days to see her.

Feeling Melissa's fingers move softly against his skin made him grin. There she was, this eased some of the anxiety he'd been feeling. The silence and stillness from the night before was gone. He stayed where he was so he could enjoy this for a little bit longer.

"I know you're awake." She whispered.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Felt your heart beating faster." She told him and then he felt her thigh rub against his dick. His hard dick. "And I felt that." She snickered.

"I know how much you like it in the mornings. Makes me hard knowing that." He listened to her laugh softly against his chest. She didn't deny it though.

"Hmmm, and here I thought it was you who liked it most in the mornings." She teased, letting her fingers slide down his body while she pressed herself closer to him. He had stopped denying the fact she could make him feel like a horny teenager, what was the point. He liked that she could not only keep up with his needs but give him a good challenge while doing it. Hell, he got more pussy now that he had an Old Lady than when he had been screwing croweaters and porn sluts.

"Baby, I like it all the time. But mornings," he moved closer so that his lips were touching hers, kissing slowly, "with all your warm soft skin against mine," he shifted to between her thighs, "just waiting for me to touch it." He kissed her again, while his hands smoothed over her, listening to her moan and shift to let him fit himself tighter between her warm thighs. "But the best part," he whispered against her lips as he nudged himself at her entrance, "is when I get to slide into you." He let his actions mimic his words, holding back a groan, "It's so fucking good and knowing you want it as much as I do turns me on more than you will ever know." Picking up his pace as she moved her feet up and down the backs of his thighs and her lips came up to his teasing him, he grinned before biting her lip softly and then sucking it into his mouth to soothe it. Holy hell this was good. When he felt her tighten her thighs against his hips and arch her hips to meet his, Hap knew he was about to make her come. Not slowing or changing his rhythm he loved hearing her gasp his name as she came. Her body clenching around his pushed him over the same edge she had just went.

"Holy shit Happy." She breathed.

"Told you I knew how much you liked it in the mornings." He smirked at her listening to her laugh.

"Well I guess it's a good thing my man is so accommodating." She chuckled.

"Don't you forget it either woman." Hap did his best to sound stern but not really managing. This was what he wanted, just to be able to have her with him. Not wanting to spoil it he knew he had to ask about last night.

"You want to talk about last night." He felt her sigh against him.

"Not really. At least not right now, I need to let it rest for a bit. I have some meetings this morning that I need to have a clear head for. After that, I want you to tell me everything you can. I'm afraid if you tell me now I might not be able to hold my shit together." She looked at him and he could see that she was being honest with him, Hap respected her for that.

"Okay." He answered. "Wait, what meetings?"

"I told you about them. Some of the businesses I'm interested in. CJ, Kozik, and Chibs were gonna take me."

He did remember her mentioning it. "I'll go with you. Why isn't one of your brothers going?"

"You don't have to Hap. Might be better if you didn't. My brothers don't go with me anymore. They don't like to and it's best that way. CJ or Allen usually do and even they have their moments." She seemed to be dancing around answering his question. Something wasn't right.

"Why don't they go Melissa?" He grumbled and watched her stare at him.

"Happy, I'm a woman and I do business with mostly men. Some can be respectful and others, not so much. Sometimes it's what they say, other times how they act. But, I can handle myself no matter which way they choose to act. It was hard for my brothers to handle. Especially when I told them they couldn't do anything about it." She bit her lip as she watched him.

"What the hell do you mean, they couldn't do anything about it?" It didn't make sense to him. Had she lost her damn mind.

"It's my business Hap. How I choose to deal with it is my choice. And I do deal with it. Not the way you guys do, but still just as effective." She rolled her eyes at him. "You're already half pissed off and we're just talking about it. See, don't you think it may be one of those things that you can let me tell you about when I get back."

Jesus Christ his day had just taken a turn he didn't see coming. Surely it wouldn't be that bad. "I'm going."

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna go take a shower, if you plan on joining you better come on."

He didn't wait to take her up on the offer. She ended up giving him head in the shower after he made her come, twice. Lying stretched out on the bed after getting dressed, he watched as she opened the bathroom door wearing only some skimpy lace stuff.

"What the hell Melissa? You can't wear that." He said as he sat straight up.

Melissa looked at him like she didn't understand what he had said, "Happy, I'll have a dress on over this. Geez." She walked over and showed him a dress on a hanger. "Now go on. Let me finish getting ready. Go out front, drink some coffee, something. I'll be out when I get done."

He raised a brow at her and didn't move.

"Please." She asked.

"You telling me what to do?" He grinned, but stood up to leave.

"Yes. Out."

"You'll pay for that sweetheart." Was all he said with a smug grin as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Shep watched Happy come outside with a cup of coffee and sit down with him and Loken. They weren't the only ones out here. Chibs, CJ, and Kozik, were waiting on Melissa to take her into Charming for some meetings.

From the look on Hap's face it would seem that the Tacoma Killer would be joining her. Can't say that was a good idea, Shep thought.

"You going with em?" He asked Hap.

"Yeah, she said I should stay here. That you guys don't go with her anymore."

"Hell no we don't." Shep growled and watched his brother nod in agreement. By now Jax, Lee, Tig, and others had stopped talking and were listening.

"Hap man, you might just want to hang out here with us until she gets back." Loken told him.

Shep watched Happy get a determined look on his face. No point in trying to talk him out of it. He almost decided to go along just to watch Hap. Oh well, he'd learn soon enough. Hearing a whistle come from one of the guys they turned to the door to see Melissa come out. Even though she was his sister and he'd seen her dress for work before he always felt a certain pride in just how beautiful she was. Everything about her looked expensive and untouchable, she liked it like that. Said it made a point when she did business. From the look on her face she had something to say.

"You still going?" She looked at Hap. When he nodded yes, she shook her head slightly. Shep had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Today they'd have to worry about Melissa losing her shit, Happy wasn't even safe.

Pointing at the ones going with her, "No kuttes, no guns, no knives. And, no talking. I am the only one who talks, no matter what." She demanded when they got ready to argue. "If you don't like that, then you can stay here. Those are my rules. This isn't Son's business and I don't want it to appear that it is. I stay out of your business, you stay out of mine. Are we clear?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her high heel while she waited for their answer.

It was all Shep could do to contain the laughter that was trying to bust out, looking over he could tell his brother and cousins were in the same position. Melissa would tear them a new asshole if they screwed with her business. He had learned that the hard way.

Watching the men finally stand to get rid of their gear and follow behind Melissa to the SUV, Shep yelled out to Hap, "Last chance man, you should just hang out here with us." Hap just glared at him. He heard Loken snicker.

"Bring us some coffee, we're gonna be out here until they come back." Shep told a passing prospect. From the looks of it the others planned on staying too.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Ms. Collins." The idiot held out his hand to Melissa. "Or is it Mrs.?" He scanned Melissa's hand as he shook it and then eyed the rest of her body like she was naked.

Happy watched in disgusted outrage as this fucker did the same as some of the last ones had, hinting around to see if Melissa was married, trying to touch her in a way that she wouldn't notice and pull away. Hap wanted to kill him with his bare hands. He'd thought about it too, but Melissa had caught his eye and glared at him and shook her head no. It was like she had read his mind.

"I'm gonna go smoke, walk outside with me." Chibs laid a hand on Hap's shoulder. "You can still see in from right out front."

CJ stood up too, "Think I'll go too."

Standing up and following them wasn't what he wanted to do but Hap did it anyway. He was still pissed off, not so much at Melissa. She hadn't encouraged any of them, put them firmly in their place and they didn't even realize it.

It got under his skin though, that she was his and they didn't even know it. Outside of the club, being an Old Lady didn't mean a damn thing. There was no ring on her finger, she didn't have his last name, wasn't his wife. That meant to those fucking idiots that she was fair game, they'd take every chance they had to push up on her. Even when she made it clear she wasn't interested. The thought made him fucking furious. If this was the way she was treated all the time maybe she shouldn't be working.

"You gonna be okay brother?" Chibs asked.

"What? Am I okay with those assholes eye fucking my Old Lady. Or me not doing shit about it." He growled. Hap could tell by the look on their faces that they hadn't expected him to be so honest.

CJ snorted and Chibs took a drag off his cigarette before speaking, "We'd all feel the same if it was our Old Lady in there. She's good. Doesn't even faze her when those pricks do that shit."

"Oh she knows, just deals with it later." CJ told them.

Happy was so pissed off that he couldn't concentrate on what the two men were saying anymore. It hit him that if they did go in to do time that she would be in this position all the time and he wouldn't be around to do anything about it. That fucking sucked.

They all got quiet as Kozik and Melissa came out and headed towards them. Happy walked over to his bike, didn't trust himself to talk right now. He followed Chibs and headed back to the clubhouse. The others weren't that far behind.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Told ya. Should've just stayed here with us." Shep told an obviously angry Happy as him and Chibs walked up and sat down.

"That shit happen all the time?" Happy wanted to know.

"Not all the time. Enough to piss ya off and want to smash a few faces." Loken grunted.

"What happened?" Tig asked before anyone else could. Everyone was listening. The El Paso guys already guessed, SAMCRO didn't know.

"Those fuckers want to know if she's married, look at her like she's not wearing anything." Hap grumbled. "Being an Old Lady don't mean shit out there."

"You didn't kill any of em did you?" Loken asked.

"Thought about it."

"Melissa doesn't like when they're disrespectful and will make them pay for how they act. That's always fun." Shep laughed. He told them about how the last man that pissed Melissa off. She bought controlling shares in his company and then sold them to his rivals for half of what it was worth. Shep told them she could be spiteful like that. That story impressed and scared them at the same time.

"Yeah well, it shouldn't be an issue." Happy grumbled.

"Well, man. There's one way to fix that. Change her last name." Shep smirked at the dark scowl that earned him from Hap. He got up and went inside without saying a word but slammed the door on his way. The man was getting ready to blow.

Waiting until they knew Happy was inside they all laughed. Not because it was funny, but because no one had thought Happy would ever have an Old Lady, and now, if they were a betting crowd, and they were, they'd bet Happy Lowman would end up with a wife.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"So, how mad was he?" Melissa asked Allen as she got in the SUV with him and Kozik.

"You know how your brothers felt. Well, worse than that. A lot worse." He made a face at her.

"Shit." She whispered. Melissa knew that Happy had been furious. She'd watched it get worse at each meeting. At one point she had almost cancelled the last one because the thought of Hap choking the life out of someone didn't appeal to her. She didn't though, he needed to see that she could manage on her own. Letting out a long sigh, "He'll be a beast to get calmed down."

Hearing Kozik laugh, "Better you than me. He was pissed off, shocked he lasted as long as he did."

"I know. At least on the business end it wasn't too bad. I'm satisfied with most of it. I might make a few examples of a couple of them, since they made Happy so mad."

Pulling up to the clubhouse Melissa didn't see Happy outside with everyone else. That in itself was a little insulting to her, that he would make her run after him to check on how he was feeling, like she had done something wrong. She wondered if he would even ask about what she accomplished today. When they got out and walked closer, the guys put away a notebook and some money. She didn't even want to know what that was about, half of them looked guilty anyway. Looking at Shep she was getting ready to ask where Happy was but her brother motioned to the door.

"Inside." Her brother said. He must have noticed something about her, his eyes sharpened on her face, "Hey, take it easy on him, this is new for him."

Melissa rolled her eyes at him as she went in the door. Happy wasn't there either. Lee was at the bar and he motioned in the direction of Hap's room. The closer to the room she got the more irritated she felt. Opening the door she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. Closing the door and moving to lean back against a dresser that faced him, she waited to see if he would talk.

"Is it always like that?" His voice still had that edge of anger to it.

"Not always. Sometimes it is and the other times it's normal." She told him honestly.

"It doesn't fucking bother you how they act, how they treat you? Because it fucking pisses me off." He snarled.

Looking at him, collecting her thoughts before she spoke was her best shot of calming him down. He needed to understand a few things first. Men could be clueless at times about what women went through.

"Happy, I'm a woman, my whole life has been a constant stream of inappropriate looks, innuendos, and disrespectful behavior, stuff that men never have to deal with because society says it's okay for men to act like that towards women. A girl has to learn early if it will intimidate and break her down or learn how to adapt and deal with a situation in a way that makes her feel in control." She stopped for a second, and he was watching her, seemed to be listening. "I know what I look like and I know that a lot of the time people just assume that because of that, I won't be very smart. Like I'll be too stupid to understand that they're being disrespectful."

"I don't think you're stupid." He told her rubbing his face and looking at her. "But the way they were talking to you and looking at you. You're my Old Lady Melissa, it ain't fucking right."

Knowing that it was taking a lot for him not to be yelling, and she could see that he clearly wanted to yell, maybe even worse, she tried to keep it short. "No, it's not right. But Happy, I didn't do anything wrong, didn't invite, encourage, or reward any of that behavior. And I never will." The irritation she had felt was gone, the yelling she'd thought about doing didn't seem that important anymore either. This was all new to Happy, a lot of it was new to Melissa and if they flew off the handle every single time something happened they would never be able to make this work. Walking the few steps across to him and stopping close enough that she could touch him she placed a hand on each side of his face.

"Happy, I'm yours. When you put your crow on me, you told me that as long as we knew it was there that's all that mattered and you were right. I would never do something that would disrespect you or what we have. I hope you know that." She spoke quietly and waited for him to answer. His hands came to her hips and he pulled her in closer to stand between his knees. Resting his head against her stomach he let out a sigh, "I know."

Rubbing her fingers over his head while she talked made his breathing slow a little, "Those men today, the ones who overstepped, I'll make sure they understand their mistake. I knew before today how to handle each one of them if things went poorly. I wouldn't have met with them otherwise."

"You sure they'll get the message? I can do it if you want me to." He asked sounding a little better at the thought of a little violence.

"Sweetie, by the end of the day they'll know that I'm more than just tits and ass. I'll own them." She grinned at the thought, knowing it was petty of her but not giving a shit.

"You serious?" He leaned back looking at her not letting go of her hips.

"I don't joke about business." She told him with a shrug.

Staring at her with an intense look, he didn't speak for a little bit, but when he did Melissa was surprised at what he had to say. "I'll make a deal with you." Curious, she nodded her head yes, and he continued. "I won't go with you all the time, only sometimes. But...you have to tell me if anyone crosses the line more than they did today. Even if you think it's no big deal. And, I will deal with them in my own way. I get to pick who to send with you." When he finished he just stared at her waiting for her answer.

To say she was shocked would be about right. Happy usually just made demands, there were no deals or compromises. It was his way or no way. She'd have to meet him halfway on this or he'd just do whatever he wanted, whether she liked it or not.

"You can't kill anyone. And I pick who goes with me, but if you don't agree with that person going we can pick someone else. I get a say in it though." She thought that was a fair compromise and waited for him to answer. Happy seemed to be thinking about it and his hands had slowly stared to rub her ass.

"Depends on how much they crossed the line if I kill em. I would decide that, not you. The other part I'm good with." His attention had shifted now and she knew the conversation was done. They'd worked something important out without yelling and slamming doors. It felt good. Melissa decided that she should make sure Happy got a very nice thank you for keeping it together.

"Good." Melissa said. "What are you doing?" She asked as she felt his hand slide under her dress up to her ass and one move to her breast.

"I watched motherfuckers stare at my womans tits and ass all morning, now I plan on enjoying those tits and ass that belong to me." He told her. He'd pushed the edge of her dress up and his eyes were on the tops of her thighs at the lace that was part of the thigh high stockings she wore. "You know you drive me crazy with this stuff." One of his fingers traced along the edge of the lace.

"I never would have guessed." She giggled as lust filled eyes met hers.

"Take off the dress. Leave the rest on." He demanded softly.

"No." That word always got a reaction out of him and this time was no different as she heard him breathe in sharply and his hands tighten on her. Turning around, but staying in between his knees, "You take it off." Pointing at the zipper it only took a second for him to do it. Melissa closed her eyes as he took her dress off, he rubbed his hands down her as he did it. When the dress was at her feet she stepped out of it and turned back around to face him. Happy's eyes hadn't met hers yet, they slowly moved up every inch of her. When they did finally meet hers there was more than lust in them.

"You're beautiful." His knuckles smoothed across her stomach making her suck in a breath at the touch. When his hands got to the back of her thighs, he guided her to straddle his lap. She could feel how hard he was and rocked herself against him, loving the pleasure that it gave her. The groan he tried to hold back made her do it again knowing it turned him on. Hap's body was tense and tight under her. Not just because he was turned on, but from the earlier anger and frustration he'd felt. If she played it just right she could get his control to snap, that's when she always felt she got his truest emotions.

Leaning forward increased the contact of her body to his, the tip of her tongue traced along his lips. With a growl his hand wrapped into her hair and he pushed her head in enough so that his lips and tongue connected to hers. He devoured her, his other hand pressing her hips down as he ground against her.

Before Melissa's lust clouded mind could fully grasp what he'd done, Happy had stood up as he held under her ass and backed them up to the dresser across the room and sat her on it. She heard his belt and zipper being undone. Again she knew she wanted to push the control he had. Pulling away from his lips she pushed her hands against his chest. "No." She panted watching the word sink in and giving it just enough time to get to his ego but not long enough to piss him off. It was a move that she knew he would eventually figure out, but for now she'd use it to her advantage. As his stare hardened she leaned back and let her eyes come to his, "Take all of your clothes off Happy. That's how I want you to fuck me, your skin against mine." Her demand was rewarded with a satisfied grunt and smirk. When everything he had on was in the floor and he moved closer to her she kept him at a distance by putting her hand on his chest.

"Is this what you thought about while you watched me this morning?" Spreading her legs wider so he could fit closer, and letting her hand slide down his skin until she wrapped her hand around him. Feeling how hard he was made her realize how wet she was. Guiding him to her she let him press against the lace that covered her pussy. "You thought about fucking me," she moved the lace aside for him to rub against her, feeling how wet she was. "It's what made you mad, you knew what they were thinking. Because it's the same thing you were." Happy pushed into her hard in one long thrust, that's when she knew she was right. "They wanted to fuck me exactly like you're doing now." She told him as he started to pull out and pound back into her. Melissa knew his control was slipping as he moved the lace covering her nipples down and sucking one into his mouth. When he bit one enough to make her cry out, her pussy clenched around him and he groaned. "You were pissed off that they were imagining doing to me what you get to do to me." He snarled in response and fucked her harder, faster. His control finally gone, Melissa knew she didn't have long before he made her come, his mouth was now sucking on her neck. "Harder." She panted, pleased when he did, not caring that she'd be sore later.

"I'm the only one that fucks you, the only one that makes you come." He grunted as he pushed hard into her, his hand wrapped in her hair pulling her head back and his lips crashed onto hers.

"Make me come Happy, please." She breathed and sucked on his neck hard enough to make a mark.

Lifting her hips with the hand that wasn't in her hair he pulled her closer as he slammed into her. When she started to moan his name begging him for more he got louder as her pussy started to tighten around him. When she came, it rocked through her whole body and almost took her breath away. Happy was watching her and when she was finished he only lasted a few more stroke before he came just as hard as she had. Resting his head against her shoulder she let her arms rest on his shoulders and her fingers rub his scalp. Glancing down she saw that the top of on breast had a bruise from where he'd sucked at it. It wasn't an accident. Melissa knew that on some level he had needed to mark her somehow to prove to himself that she was his.

"Happy."

"Hmmm." He mumbled against her.

"Carry me to the bed."

Not arguing, he slid his arms around her and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the bed and sat down, letting her snuggle on his lap.

"You okay?" He tipped her chin up to look at her.

Laughing a little, "I'm good. I should be asking you that." Melissa knew that Happy would know she was talking about his earlier mood.

He rubbed his lips against hers before pressing them fully onto hers, kissing her slow. "I'm good."

They sat like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just holding each other. Finally, after taking a deep breath she asked Happy what she had been dreading bringing up.

"Tell me about the Feds and what they have on you."


	47. Chapter 47

Well here we are! Once again, thank you all for the the reviews, PM's and messages. I really look forward to them. So, let's see where the next few chapters lead us!

I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

"We were coming back, almost here when the Feds stopped us and the truck. At the same time they were raiding one of the warehouses in Charming. They tore both apart searching for the guns. We're lucky we'd already made the drop. One of the agents kept bitching about getting the wrong information from their source. But, they knew details, things that only Sons know. It wasn't random guessing, they had files on all of us. Even your brother and cousins. They were full of threats. Took Jax in." Happy leaned back against the headboard, letting Melissa settle on his lap and lay against his chest before he told her more.

"I don't know a lot, just what Jax and the club's lawyer has told us." He rubbed her skin as she listened. He hoped she'd ask him questions, her mind always worked from different angles than his and most of the guys. Melissa could see things they couldn't and it helped Hap.

"Why only Jax? And what does the lawyer know?" She asked.

"I'm not sure why it was only Jax. I wondered the same thing. The lawyer, all she had to say was that if they filed charges on the guns it would be serious charges. And, they would be able to pick us up at anytime after that. Don't know how long we would be in and if bail would be an option. That's only if it's the gun charges. If they can pull shit on us from the past and prove it, that's more time. The lawyer said she would let us know immediately when the charges were filed. I hate the waiting, not knowing." He let out a sigh on the last part because he knew what he had to say next would come as no surprise to her. It just sucked to tell her.

"Melissa, you know what I do for the club. I've done some fucked up shit. If they can prove any of that, it won't be good."

Once again, just like last night, she was very still and quiet. Her fingers rested on him but didn't move. Hap didn't realize until that moment how much he relied on those little things to let him know what state of mind she was in. When she didn't do them it worried him. He hated telling her these things because she was already anxious about the stuff with Creagen. The shit just kept piling up, they couldn't seem to catch a break.

"I know what you do for the club and I don't care what you've done in the past. I won't judge you for it." She told him.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this, it's the club's problem, my problem."

"I'm no stranger to the people I love facing time. I've lived club life my whole life Happy. It's just," she sighed, "I love you differently than I do them, it scares me more because I don't want to lose you."

Her honesty left him speechless. That she could openly express those things to him would be something he would tuck away and remember for a long time.

"Sweetheart, you won't lose me. We'll figure all that out if it comes to doing time. But you'll never lose me. Always and forever, remember." He squeezed the crow to emphasize his words. Hap could feel his emotions starting to get the best of him and an anxious feeling creeping in. He needed to change the subject. "And, there will be no fucking prison clause either." He growled.

She snorted out a laugh, "Only you'd think of that right now Happy."

After what Hap had had to put up with this morning, how could he not think about it. He knew without a doubt that she would never let another man touch her, he just needed to say it. It was still kind of a shock that she had been able to figure out exactly what had pissed him off and then call him out on it. When she had though and he knew she understood, it hit him hard. Never in his life had he had a connection with another person like he has with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He asked when he realized he had not heard what she'd said.

"Can I ask you something?" She repeated, sounding serious.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"I need you to answer honestly no matter if you think I might not want to hear the answer." Looking at him she waited.

"Okay."

"If I can do anything to help I will. You and my family are what come first with me. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't try to help the club too, but if it came down to it, would you take help if it didn't include SAMCRO? If I could only help you and not them. I know you're a club man that's why I wanted to have you answer honestly."

Happy's heart pounded when what she said sunk in. He'd had no one else other than his mom care about him doing time. He didn't deserve what she was willing to do for him when he couldn't even tell her how much he loved her. Melissa was so damn smart, she knew how he felt about the club and that he had always put the club first, they were his family. Now though, he had an Old Lady, how did he figure out what to do? He wasn't sure he could answer her right now, didn't know if he knew the answer.

"I don't know." He answered, getting ready to try and explain when she shook her head, her hand slid around his neck and she leaned in close enough to kiss him. Pulling away and looking at him.

"It's a tough question. You don't have to answer now. I don't even know if I can help. I would want to help everyone if I could. I was just saying if it came down to a decision, I would choose you and my family first." She kissed him again then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Was all he could say. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his head against hers, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I need to ride down and check on my Mom. I'll probably leave out early in the morning. If it were safer I would take you with me." Hap told her truthfully. "I haven't told her about us yet."

"I know. It's okay. She'll be glad to see you. Tell her I said hello and maybe next time I can meet her in person."

The fact that Melissa didn't whine and complain about their circumstances impressed him. Hearing his phone buzz, she moved to let him go get it. Happy watched her slide off the lace things she was wearing and move to get dressed while he was on the phone. After she was dressed, she reached under his bed and got the slim case that held her electric violin and placed it on the bed. Walking over to him she stepped in close wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. Hap pulled her closer with the arm he wasn't using, he felt her kiss his neck and step out of his hold. Picking up the small case from the bed and her computer she motioned that she was going out front. She avoided looking at him for too long though. Stepping closer to her, touching her chin with his knuckles to make he look at him, he saw that her eyes were glassy, like she was going to cry. Holding her hand up to stop him, she smiled slightly and shook her head no. Then she turned and headed for the door before he could catch her. Finishing his call and getting dressed took a few minutes and then he went to find his woman.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Moving through the clubhouse Melissa nodded at a few of the guys but didn't stop to talk. Didn't know if she could. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart was. Everything Happy had told her and all the possible things that could happen were echoing around, thoughts of ways to help, anything she could do or who she could go to for help, what if Happy had to do time, or her family, and then all her stress about Creagen lurking around; all of it was fighting for her attention and it was just too much. She needed a quiet mind, so that she could figure stuff out. Running, which was her normal method wasn't an option, so music always worked. Opening the door and heading outside she saw her brothers and family along with a lot of other Sons. When Shep caught her eye he knew, she gave him the same she gave Happy, a slight smile and nod that meant not right now. He understood and nodded back.

Finding a corner away from all the tables and guys, she hooked her computer and violin into the music system that Juice had shown her so that she could play outside when she wanted. Turning so that she didn't face the people outside she started playing the music that echoed her emotions and calmed her mind. Played out her anxiety, her fear, her love for those around her. It was all there, in each note, in each song, every emotion, she let it all roll through her mind and body. The time passing faded away, people came and went, she never noticed, didn't care.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"I forgot how good she was." Loken said more to himself than anyone around him.

"Yeah. I bet Hap told her about the Feds. She's edgy." Shep replied, his eyes on Melissa.

Loken watched his sister, she was upset, he knew it by what she played, how she held her body, and didn't look at them. When she was like this, his protective instincts kicked in, always had. He'd do anything to take away her pain and whatever was worrying her. She'd been through so much, and he knew that she didn't even share it all, kept it to herself, until there was no option but to deal with it. Sometimes that was gut wrenching to watch. Loken knew the kind of life he led, it was ingrained in every fiber of his being and he loved it. It was who he was, he never expected to catch a break or for things to be fair. But Melissa, she lived this life with them, doing what she could to make it the best it could be for them. Made sacrifices and never let anyone know how deep the impact on her was, smiled and loved them all more than they deserved. She was a light in this dark and violent life and in return all that came her way was hurt and pain. More than anything he wished that she would catch a break.

He'd watched her and Happy together, and Loken knew that the man was right for his sister. Never would have thought it possible, but something about Happy balanced her out, made her smile. She did the same for Happy. The fact that Loken knew what Happy was capable of assured him Melissa would always be protected. He had always known that Melissa would never pick a man that wasn't a part of their world in some way because that would mean choosing between a life outside the club and her family. There was no straddling both worlds.

He looked over as Happy came out and sat down beside him, the man's eyes never leaving Melissa.

"You told her about the Feds." Shep asked watching Hap nod yes.

"Needed to hear it from me. She's been real quiet ever since." Happy still watched her.

"That right there," Loken nodded in Melissa's direction. "She's upset, trying to work through it. Probably a build up of all that's been going on lately." At the expression on Happy's face, he added more. "It's what she's always done. It's usually a lot of things, not just one. Better be lucky she didn't drag you out of bed at some god awful hour to play. Used to do that and then play for hours. Drove us fucking crazy until we realized why she was doing it."

They sat, not talking, just listening to the music change from one thing to the next. People joined them and lounged around. Hap's phone went off once and he got up and went over to her, whispered something to her and kissed her on the forehead. Heading back their way he told them he'd be back in about an hour.

She was still playing when Happy came back and he sat down with them again. "She not stopped." He wanted to know.

Loken shook his head no. Getting up Loken headed to Melissa, she should be winding down. Maybe she'd talk. He barely heard Shep tell Happy that Melissa and him had always been able to talk through stuff.

"You bout done Sweet M." Loken asked her, studying her face. He could tell he scared her by the slight jerk when she heard his voice.

"I guess." She breathed and put her stuff down on the table.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he guided her to walk with him. They stopped at the bottom of the rails closest to the garage bays. Lifting up to sit on the rail, Melissa stood beside him.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind? Was it today, Hap going with you." Loken asked her.

"No it wasn't that. He actually made a deal with me about that." She chuckled softly.

"No shit? You take it?"

"I did take it after we made a little change to it." She watched him laugh. "Happy's really trying."

"I'm glad." He waited for her to talk.

"Loken, everything's changing so fast, I've been so scared for so long about Creagen, and now with him hacking my business, plus the stuff that has come up with the Feds, I can't seem to get my mind to process it all fast enough." She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "I guess I'm afraid and I don't really know how to tell myself not to be." When she stopped talking, she wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

Hooking his arm around her and pulling her into his side, Loken hugged her and offered what little comfort he could. "I know you're scared. It won't always be like this. And, I know you, once you have a little time you'll get it out sorted out. You always do." Loken watched Shep and Happy walk up quietly. Melissa didn't see them standing behind her but they'd heard what she had said.

"I hope so. I hate this feeling. Hate being here all the time. The only thing that makes it bearable is Happy being here when he is. But what if it starts to be too much for him, the burden that I've brought him just doesn't seem fair." Loken could hear the pain in her voice and wanted to make her feel better. It's what brothers were for.

"Sweet M, you're more than worth it, even when you're a bitchy pain in the ass. Even Hap knows that." He teased and still didn't get the reaction he wanted, no smile, no laughter, nothing, just a few more silent tears. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Looking over at Shep and Happy he shrugged his shoulders in bafflement. A quiet, crying Melissa had never been a good thing.

"You having a pity party?" Shep finally asked and Loken snickered when she jerked her head around and saw him and Happy standing there.

"No. But I might if you guys get in any more trouble." She snapped back at him. All of them glad for anything that wasn't tears.

"The trouble we're in, Melissa, I think somebody ratted us out. It wasn't random. And this stays between us." Shep looked at Happy to see if he objected. "If you need to walk off for a minute I'd understand if you did." Shep was letting him know that he was going to say some stuff that he probably didn't want to say in front of the SAMCRO guys.

Happy shook his head, "I'm good."

Loken knew what Shep was doing, he was giving Melissa something to think about. A problem to solve or at least help them with. She'd always been an asset when it came to things like this. Shep would put that smart mind of hers and her connections to good use.

Melissa listened to Shep as she moved over to Happy and leaned against him. Loken watched Hap wrap his arm around her and tell her a few things that Shep didn't know. Hap was a fast learner, he must have realized what Shep was doing.

It didn't take long before Melissa had that look on her face. The one that let them know that something had clicked and she would soon fall down what they called her rabbit hole. She would work nonstop until whatever she was trying to work out was finished. They'd have to interrupt her work just to say anything to her. Loken hoped that she was on to something that might help.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Watching the miles of familiar scenery slip by made Happy relax as he headed to his mom's house. He hated leaving Melissa, she needed some time away from the clubhouse, probably more than he did. But when he had left she had been occupied with her computer and phone, watched by her brothers and the other guys. Hap wanted his mom to meet her in person, the thought made him grin. His mom was going to be shocked, Hap had never introduced her to any women. Ever. There hadn't been any. Melissa had talked to his mom on the phone a lot of different times, even before Happy had known her, sent her little things. They were already friends.

Pulling into her driveway he felt that same feeling of peace that he felt each time he came home. It was the same way he felt when Melissa was snuggled up to him. The thought was surprising to him. Looking around he noticed that something was different. The flowers and yard looked better, knowing his mom's health issues he wondered who had done it. Hap had been meaning to take care of it. Getting off the bike he headed inside.

"Mom." He called as he stepped inside.

"Happy!" His mom came out of the kitchen with a surprised smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have made more food."

"You always make too much. Wanted to surprise you." He grinned as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.

"Come sit down, I'll fix you a plate. " She said as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey, the yard looks nice. Who done it?" He questioned.

"Shep's sister arranged it. A man she knows lives a few streets over, he owns a landscape company. His son is wanting to have his own work truck but needs more experience, they worked it out to where he works on my yard as part of his gaining more experience. He's doing a beautiful job, don't you think. Such a nice boy and family. So sweet of her to do that for me."

Melissa was smart, knew his mom wouldn't just let her hire someone, she'd found a way to make his mom comfortable. What he had thought before about his mom being taken care of if he had to do time was just proven.

Sitting a plate down in front of him and settling into a chair next to him, he watched her. She looked good. They spent a few minutes catching up. Finally he figured he should just go ahead and do it, tell her about Melissa.

"Something on your mind Happy?" She asked him.

Finishing his food and putting his plate in the sink he looked out the window to the backyard. Like the front it really looked nice.

"You want to sit outside, it's nice out."

Making herself a cup of coffee and handing him a beer they headed outside to a swing that sat in the shade. They both took a seat and gently rocked back and forth.

"How much do you know about Melissa?" He asked his mom.

"Her brother told me a little bit about what happened to her. It sounded horriffic and that they hadn't caught all the men responsible. Shep said she was beautiful and smart. That she was nice and kind too. But I had already decided that for myself. Why do you ask?" She sounded curious.

Not knowing where to start he reached into his kutte and felt around until he found what he was looking for. "She is beautiful and smart." He said as he handed her a picture. It was the one he'd picked up off the desk at her house, the day they had all been there listening to the taped message that Creagen had left. It was a picture that they had taken of Melissa, she was smiling at whoever she'd been talking to and Hap had known that he wanted that picture. He'd kept it in his kutte ever since, hadn't shown it to anyone. Not even Melissa.

"Oh my, she is very pretty." Looking up from the picture, "Why do you have this?"

"She's mine." At his mom's confused look, he kept talking, "I mean we're together."

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Oh son, are you serious. You've finally found a woman."

"Good grief, does everyone think I'm an idiot. I've never wanted one woman, never bothered looking." He grumbled. "I did kind of find her though. Found her on the side of the road. Had no idea she was Shep's sister." He told her about how him and Chibs had found her.

"That sounds interesting. Tell me more about her." She leaned back against the swing and listened as Happy told her more about Melissa.

"What does Old Lady mean? Is she your girlfriend? What?"

Happy thought for a minute before answering, "It's more than a girlfriend, it means I take care of her, protect her, she's off limits to everyone else, that kind of thing."

"So, like a wife, but without the benefits for her." She arched a brow at him. "Does she love you?"

"Yes, she loves me." He said, his mind still on her remark about a wife without the benefits. That seemed a little unfair he thought.

His mom looked at him for a long few seconds, "Do you love her?"

Happy nodded yes while his mom still looked at him, "But?"

"I haven't told her." He let out on a long sigh.

"Happy Lowman! That woman let you mark her skin up permanently, sleeps in your bed, treats you good, and you can't even tell her you love her!" She demanded in a furious disapproving voice.

Not really knowing how to word what he had to say next and if it would have been any other person he would just keep his mouth shut. But it was his mom, she'd understand. So he just let it rush out. "She's too good for me. You know what kind of man I am, ma, she knows what kind of man I am. But she doesn't seem to care. Melissa doesn't look at me like most people do, like they're scared of me. And, she's educated, got money, so much money that there will never be anything that I can provide for her." He told his mom as he looked at her.

"So she loves you for who you are and doesn't judge you."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Happy, you be with someone who will take care of you. Not materialiscally, but take care of your soul, your well being, your heart and everything that is you." She squeezed his hand as she said it. "When you find someone like that, it's special, it doesn't happen often. It sounds like Melissa is that person for you."

Listening to her words and letting them sink in, Hap knew she was right.

"Have you done anything nice for her?"

"What do you mean? Like flowers and shit?" He grumbled.

Snorting out a laugh, "Well, anything that she likes or cares about."

"I brought her ice cream after I yelled at her once. She seemed to like that." He looked over at his mom who stared at him with an open mouth.

"You yelled at her!"

"She yelled back and slammed the door in my face." He grumbled in his own defense.

Hearing his mom laugh was something that he'd missed and hearing it now made him smile, even if it was at him she was laughing.

"Oh Happy, my boy, you better hold on to her." Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Let's go inside, I have some cake and we can keep talking. I've missed you."

Getting up to follow her in, he checked his phone when it buzzed. Seeing a message from Melissa to call her later she needed a favor. Smirking he could think of a few favors. His mom noticed the grin on his face and for the first time in a long time she felt like her son may finally be on the path to happiness.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Melissa asked Happy as she held the phone and scanned her computer screen.

"I did. About you and probably going in to do time. She was glad to hear about us and a little worried about the other."

Rubbing her eyes and leaning back, Melissa listened to Hap continue talking. It was nice to hear him sound happy and relaxed. "Did you like the yard?"

"Yeah, I do. That was nice of you to do, Mom loves it." He stopped for a minute. "Now, about that favor."

Laughing quietly before she answered him helped some of the tension she felt slip away, "I'll make sure you're well paid for your cooperation and help." She tried to use her best professional voice but ruined it when she giggled at his raunchy reply.

Explaining to him the first stop he needed to make and the amount of cash he needed to pick up made him let out a low whistle.

"Sweetheart that's a lot of cash."

"I know, it's mine though. Once you get it, I'll need you to go to the second address. Take your kutte off before you go there, you'll need to be as plain as you can manage. No extra attention. It's a rough neighborhood with established crews, they'll notice a kutte more than just a guy on a bike. At the house knock on the door, tell them who you are, they'll be expecting you. It should only take a few minutes, they won't let you come inside, just give them the money and you'll get two large envelopes. That's it." She told him.

"You gonna tell me what it is?" He asked.

"Information. The kind people like to keep hidden. Expensive but very useful information."

"Why couldn't CJ or Juice get it?"

Melissa was patient with Happy's questions, it didn't bother her that he was curious. Would have made her a little suspicous if he wouldn't have asked any. Plus, she wanted to get in the habit of being comfortable sharing things with him. She didn't have anything to hide from Happy.

"They're good at what they do, but this was way above anything they're capable of. I only use the guy you're going to when I need stuff that's difficult to get, if you get my meaning. He's the best. Weird and expensive, but the best." She thought of something. "If you don't want to do it I can make other arrangements."

"I'll do it. Was just wondering. Do I even want to know what you're up to?"

Letting out a sigh, "Probably not. But, I'll tell you when you get back."

Seeming to be satisfied with that answer Hap changed the subject. He was very interested in the payment he'd get in return for being, as he put it, _her errand boy_. With a laugh she told him he could have whatever he wanted and it didn't take long for him to agree.

"You staying the night with your mom?"

"No, after I pick up your stuff I'll head back. I like the night ride, it's quiet, not so crowded." He told her.

"Okay. You want your good night now? I'll be up late working if you want me to text you later."

"Later's fine."

They talked for a little bit longer, him trying to get her to tell him what she was wearing and send pictures and her telling him that he'd just have to wait and see. She loved teasing him, it always meant she'd pay for it in bed and she was fine with that. More than fine actually.

Hanging up the phone, Melissa stared at the computer screen. Out of all the mess with the Feds, there was one thing that just kept bothering her. Why had they only taken in Jax to question? What was he hiding? She liked Jax, a lot in fact, but she also knew that he wasn't stupid. What was he up to, and why hadn't he even told the club? Sometimes he made decisions with his emotions and then they didn't work out. Tapping her fingers on the table while she thought, it might take a few calls to some old friends but maybe she could find out.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

There was no light showing under the edge of his door which told him that Melissa was probably asleep. At least she should be it was almost two in the morning, the clubhouse had been empty and locked down when he came in. Opening the door quietly and stepping in, he was right, she was asleep and hadn't heard him yet. Heading to the shower to get the road dust off of him before getting in the bed didn't take long.

Wrapping himself around her she didn't wake up, just moved closer to him, Hap didn't wake her up, he thought about some of the things his Mom had said to him while he held Melissa until he fell asleep.

Feeling her hands move across his skin softly and her lips touch his neck woke him up a few hours later. It was still early because the sun wasn't even up. She worked her way closer to the soft spot by his ear and ran her tongue across it before sucking on it, causing his hands to flex on her skin.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got here?" She whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm, didn't want to wake you up. You needed the sleep." He let her lips move to his and let her kiss him. It was slow and soft. Moving his arms to pull her body completely against him, he deepened the kiss. She offered no resistance, pressed herself closer to him and shifted so that a leg was over his hip and his cock rested at the edge of her opening. All it took was one push of his hips and he was inside her. Stopping and staying still, he loved the feel of her hot tight pussy wrapped around him. It was so fucking good. Still kissing her he moved slowly in and out of her. The only sound in the room was their soft breathing and a moan here and there. They both pressed to get closer to each other, moving together trying to get to that release they both craved. Her soft moans as she sucked at his tongue and lips at the same time her tight pussy started to tighten around him was incredible. Deepening both his kiss and strokes was enough to make her catch her breath and cry out his name as she came. Hearing her, feeling her clench around him made his balls tighten and when he came he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Neither one moved after that, didn't speak, just laid with arms and legs wound around the other. His eyes were getting heavy when he felt her body completely relax against him, she'd fallen asleep. With a grin he kissed her forehead and fell asleep not long after.

When he woke up the next time she was sitting up in bed working on her computer. Looking over at him she smiled.

"Hi, sleepyhead." She said and leaned over to kiss him.

"You been up long?"

"No, not really. About an hour. You looked like you were sleeping good so I left you."

"Somebody woke me up and made sure I got exactly what I needed to sleep good." He grinned at her.

"Is that right."

"Hmmm. Yep. You could try again though if you don't remember." He teased, knowing she'd take the bait. Melissa never turned down sex, it was something he really appreciated about her. She enjoyed it as much as he did. This time was no different either, they spent the next hour or so doing things that would leave him with a smile the rest of the day. He wondered if it ever crossed her mind that they probably fucked as much as horny teenagers.

"Okay. Tell me about these." He handed her the information that he had picked up for her. They were both dressed and sitting on his bed. "Do you go to that house alone?" It really had been a bad area, hubs of hell kind of bad.

"I have been alone before when it was an emergency. But I don't make a habit of it, it's not safe. I have someone go with me."

"Good." He answered. There wasn't much he could do about what she had done in the past but at least she seemed smart enough to know when she shouldn't go places alone.

"That's government classified information on all the federal agents who are involved with this guns situation and all the raids that they have done over the last few years. And some other information. Something doesn't add up and I'm going to find it. When I do, I can maybe do something. Not sure what, I just have to keep looking."

He stared at her, really seeing how smart she was, "You're a scary woman."

"Guess I picked up more of the club than most people realize." She shrugged. "Happy, I've put in a few calls to some old friends to find out if they can find out anything we don't know. I'd rather Jax or anyone else not know. I haven't mentioned it to my brother either. I wanted you to know because I don't want to keep secrets from you. I'm kind of messing in club business, even though I will do my best not to be caught." She paused a minute, looking at him. "If you absolutely want me to stop, I would consider it. But I don't honestly know if I would."

Happy watched as she took a breath waiting for him to answer. The fact that she had been honest with him about what she was doing proved a lot. She trusted him and was doing what she could to help him and her family. The rest of the club would benefit too if what she was onto proved to pan out. He would keep it between the two of them though, some of the others may have a different opinion. Happy didn't want them pressuring her either. If they didn't know then they couldn't do that. Jax was different though, he wasn't going to tell him because Hap had a feeling that his president wasn't telling them everything right now.

"You're good for now. Thank you for telling me. Just stay safe and let me know what's going on." He squeezed her hand as she nodded. It was hard for him to tell her to keep doing the work she was, he wanted to protect her and when she did stuff like this he couldn't do that.

"I will." She said. "Want to see some of the information?"

When he nodded yes, she showed him what was in the packets. He recognized a few Feds that had been at the truck. Looked through everything she had. She was thorough that was for sure.

"I'll be leaving out tomorrow with some of the guys. It's not a run. We gotta go have a meet with some of the other clubs, figure out what we're gonna do about the guns until the heat from the Feds dies down." He raised a brow at her. "Stay outta trouble while I'm gone."

Melissa laughed, "I should be telling you that. You're the one going to a different clubhouse. All that excitement." She gave him a pointed look.

Pulling her onto his lap and kissing her until she was breathing heavy, hell so was he. "Sweetheart, you're all the excitement I want."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Waking up the next morning Melissa laid in the bed. Happy had left hours ago, he'd made sure that she was exhausted enough to go back to sleep. She'd done her part too, he'd complained about leaving so early. Glancing over at her phone on the table she noticed something lying across it. Reaching over to pick it up she smiled at the unexpected gift. Holding up the thin gold necklace, a small heart slid to the middle. It was very dainty and beautiful. It wasn't flashy or showy, it would have been something she would've picked out for herself. It was beautiful.

Picking up her phone she sent Happy a message, she knew they were still on the road and he couldn't answer his phone.

 _Thank you. I love it!_

Standing up she moved to the mirror to put it on. Melissa was learning that behind Happy's tough exterior he was a very caring man that not many people got to see. For some reason she was perfectly fine with that, she would keep that man all to herself. Didn't care if no one else knew, she knew. A knock interrupted her before she got it on. Opening the door to her brother and letting him in.

"Will you fasten this?" She held the necklace out to him and turned around.

"It's pretty. New?" Loken asked.

"Happy gave it to me."

Melissa couldn't see her brother smile but could hear it in his voice, "He did good."

"Loken. Do you have to stay around here or can you do a few things for me?"

"The others are around. What do you need me to do?" He answered.

She explained what she needed and where all he would need to go. It would take him a couple days at least.

"Sounds like you've been busy. Are you on to something?"

Loken had always shown an interest in what she worked on. Asked questions that made her think harder.

"I think so. I'll have to wait and see. If you can't go I can send one of my regular guys to do it." Melissa watched her brother look at her.

"Does Hap know that you have guys who work for you?"

"No, I haven't mentioned it to him. I'm sure he won't care for it much, especially when he gets a look at them." She rolled her eyes at what a headache that would be.

Her brother snorted out a laugh. "You're gonna make that man have a stroke."

"Not funny smartass." But she laughed a little anyway, because it was closer to the truth than she wanted to admit.

"It kinda is. I'll go, let me check with Shep to see if he needs me to do anything, when do you need me to leave?"

"As soon as you can, I guess. You'll have to go by my house and get some stuff out of the safe. You remember the code?"

He shook his head that he did and helped her get her work stuff together and head out front. They spent a few hours together going over what she needed him to get and the things he'd have to do. By the time he left he looked excited to have something to keep him busy. Melissa crossed her fingers and hoped that the trip turned up what she hoped it would. Waiting would be the hardest part.

Hearing her phone buzz, she realized she'd lost track of time. It was Happy and it was late. Opening it up to answer, his voice came through before she had a chance to say anything.

"You forgetting something sweetheart." He asked in a low voice.

Smiling at how he could make her shiver by just hearing his voice, "I didn't forget, just didn't realize how late it was." Moving around and putting her stuff away, she settled on the bed.

"You were working all day?"

"Yeah. I'm done for now." Fingering the necklace, "Thank you for the necklace Happy. I love it." She told him.

"You're welcome. Wanted you to have something to remind you of me while I'm gone." He told her. Melissa really hoped he meant on club business and not if he went to jail. She didn't ask though.

"You know you don't have to buy me presents, right. I'm not complaining, not at all. I just want you to know that I'm not one of those women that demands that kind of treatment." She wanted Happy to know that.

"I know I don't have to. I wanted to."

"It made my day. I'll thank you again when you get back. " She promised.

"That's the best thing I've heard all evening baby." Hap told her. "We gotta stay an extra night. There's a lot of shit to deal with."

They talked for a while longer, both relaxed at being able to hear the other's voice. Melissa told him about Loken and wasn't surprised that he already knew. She asked if there had been anything new on Creagen, that was a no. Finally saying goodnight, she laid in the bed thinking. If she was on the right track and she was pretty sure she was, getting the Feds to back off would be possible. It'd be expensive but worth it. That is if Jax hadn't done something to screw things up already.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The days after turned into weeks. There was no sign of Creagen. The Feds were still on the club. Melissa kept digging and working, making more progress than she had hoped for. She kept Happy in the loop of what she worked on, only him, Shep, Loken, and a couple cousins knew what she was doing. Happy finally asked that she tell Kozik, just in case something happened. He trusted Kozik and knew that he would watch out for her.

Her and Happy had spent the time that he wasn't busy with club business together. They talked a lot, about anything and everything. Made plans for when they were actually away from the clubhouse.

Hap told her about his visit to his Mom's, the going to jail talk with her and the fact that Melissa had a large family of men that would probably start showing up in his Mom's life. He'd laughed when he told Melissa how excited his Mom was to meet her cousins and Loken, she already loved Shep. Some of the El Paso guys had headed back and went out of their way to stop by her house, she had loved it. Happy knew that whatever happened in the future his Mom would always be looked after. It gave him a little relief on that issue.

Melissa's SUV and a few truckloads of her things from El Paso had been brought to Charming. They had decided that in a couple more weeks if there was no sign of Creagen, they would start moving her in there. He'd already had most of his stuff at his house packed up and moved to Melissa's, so that Allen could start staying at Hap's house. Happy should have been relieved at finally being able to leave the clubhouse but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong. It made him feel edgy in a way that made everyone steer clear of him. Melissa tried to soothe him as best she could but even that was not helping much.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Finally!" Melissa muttered to herself. She'd hit paydirt. Found what she needed. If people weren't around she might have got up and done a happy dance. Instead she sat at the table outside and waited for the information she needed to get here. She'd had one of the guys that works for her on this for two weeks now and it had finally paid off. As soon as he got here she would have everything she needed. It wasn't a moment too soon either. The club's lawyer had called yesterday to tell them that her source told her that the Feds would be filing charges against most of the club members by the end of the week. Everyone was on edge. Happy moreso than anyone, she knew it wasn't a question of if he was going to lose it. The question was, when was he going to lose. He was like a caged animal. She knew he took anything Jax had him to do, trying to get rid of the excess frustration that he had. Melissa had even made sure to whatever she could to get rid of some of his stress. But, even she was on edge and restless.

Melissa had worked nonstop to adjust some of her business records, get money where it needed to go, and talk to her own lawyers. Her plan was a good one. She had even found out what Jax was trying to do. Poor guy was such an emotional man that it clouded his good sense sometimes. He was as edgy as Happy was. As long as she could get everything in order in time it'd save them all from this mess.

Seeing a familar truck pull on the lot, she looked over at Kozik and Lee. Loken was out in the garage working on his bike, Happy was gone with Jax and Chibs.

"He's here to talk to me." She pointed at the man getting out of the truck. At the pointed looks she got from Lee and Kozik, "It's business, nothing else. I'll even stay outside so you can watch."

"Does Happy know?" Kozik questioned.

"No, his phone went to voicemail. But, I did leave a message telling him." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at them in frustration. Geez, it wasn't like she was going to screw the guy on one of the picnic tables. "If you're that scared go get Loken, he knows James and that he does work for me." With that said she got up and met James as he walked up carrying the folders she needed. Guiding him over to a table they sat down. Quietly so they wouldn't be overheard he showed her everything in the folders. It was exactly what she needed. He had even picked up the folder that she had asked her lawyers to give her. As they were getting up to leave she heard bikes pulling up.

James had just got in his truck to leave and she was heading back towards the clubhouse when a hand on her arm spun her around. Melissa jerked her arm out of his grasp not liking the contact . She was face to face with Jax, and he looked mad. Everyone was staring and Happy wasn't with Jax.

"Who the fuck was that?" He yelled. "Don't you fucking know we're being watched by the goddamned Feds. And you just have anybody show up here. This ain't El Paso and I ain't your fucking brothers. You can't do whatever the hell you please here without my damn permission. This is my damn club."

Stepping back from the wild rage she could see in his eyes, she wasn't about to let him by with what he'd just done. "Don't ever touch me again or speak to me like that Jax." She glared at him. "I know about the Feds and what they want." Melissa wanted to scream at him that she knew it all, every little detail. But for some reason she kept quiet. Gripping the folders tighter in her hand she turned around and headed to Happy's dorm. She was so tired of all this crap. How dare Jax scream at her. As she turned and left she didn't see the look on Jax's face, it was one of regret. He'd realized what he'd said and done, was sorry that he'd treated her the way he had. Melissa also didn't see the cold glare that her brother was giving Jax. But no one said anything, or followed her in. She tried to keep herself from crying, had almost made it to the room before she did.

Deciding that when Hap got back it was time for her to start having a little of her own life back and that was going to start with her being able to drive her own vehicle. All she was wanting to do was drive to her house and back, they wouldn't even let her do that. Had to have someone take her in the van. She hadn't heard the bikes pull in as she was coming in. Happy didn't stop to talk to anyone, he didn't notice the strained silence as he passed his brothers. Or if he did he didn't mention it.

Melissa had just got to the room and was wiping her eyes when the door opened. Happy came in, he looked tired and aggravated. The same edginess was still there.

"Happy. The guys are taking some of my stuff over to my house in a little while. I want to go. But I want to drive myself. In my car." She said.

"No." Was all he said. Looking pissed that she would even suggest it.

"No. I have done everything that everyone has asked me to do. There has been no sign of Creagen and I am tired of having no choice in anything." She looked at him. "Happy, please. All I want to do is just drive myself from here to my house. You or the guys can follow me every time." She hoped that he understood that she needed to feel like she had just a small amount of freedom. He could leave anytime he wanted, didn't need to ask permission or have anyone take him. She was struggling and no one seemed to notice or care.

"I said no. What don't you get about that?" He yelled. "I'm not your damned family, you can't just bat your eyes at me and expect me to do anything you say."

"That's not what I'm doing-"

"Like hell it isn't. I'm not fucking stupid. You're acting like a fucking selfish spoiled brat that wants her way." He yelled not caring what he said, if it was hurtful or not and that everyone in the clubhouse could hear it.

Melissa knew that he had finally snapped. Weeks of pent up frustration had finally boiled over. Before she could say anything he kept going.

"I won't be led around by my balls by any fucking woman, much less my damned Old Lady. That shit won't work with me. You'll do what you're told. I don't have time for this shit." He glared at her for a second before turning around and storming out of the room, slamming the door.

Taking a shaky breath in, not able to stop the tears, she sat on the edge of the bed. Realizing she still held the folders she put them on her legs and stared at them. _Selfish_. They had no idea what she'd just done for them. Never liking being yelled at, she sat and replayed what both Jax and Happy had yelled at her. Didn't hear the knock at the door or when it opened. Didn't see Kozik or Lee standing there watching her silently cry. When she heard Kozik clear his throat uncomfortably, she looked up.

"Did you want something?" She asked softly as she tried to wipe her face with her fingers. It was obvious that they'd heard what Happy had yelled at her by their expressions. They just didn't know what to say. It wasn't their place to say anything about how Happy treated his Old Lady, no matter how much they liked her and disagreed with what he said.

"Not really. Just wanted to let you know that me and Loken was gonna head on over to your house, put some of the boxes out in the garage. We'll text ya when you can head on over." Kozik said. "Lee's gonna hang out here with ya."

She nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

When she didn't say anything else they both turned and left. Putting the folders on the bed she went and stood by the window and ran her fingers along the necklace that Happy gave her. Melissa tried to not take what Hap had said personally, it didn't work though. It hurt that he thought she was spoiled and selfish. She loved him and her family, it stung that he thought she was trying to manipulate him to get what she wanted. She'd thought she was being respectful in asking if Happy was okay with her driving. In reality she didn't need his permission, she was a grown woman, not a child. But he'd treated her like a child, accused her of acting like one. He hadn't even cared that Jax had yelled at her too. Didn't even ask her about it. That hurt too. Seemed like she wasn't very high on anyone's list today.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Fastening his helmet strap Happy was getting ready to get on his bike to follow Jax and Chibs out. He didn't see Loken walk up to him.

"You let that fucker touch her again, yell at her and I don't give a fuck if you're her Old Man or not, I'll do something about it." He growled.

What the hell was he talking about? Hap wasn't in the mood for this. Had to get to the warehouse to clear out guns, the Feds were going to bust them this week. The lawyer had already told them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Ask your damn president." He snarled. "It's one thing for you to be fucking yelling bullshit at her for the whole damn place to hear. But letting somebody else get away with it." Shaking his head he walked off.

Happy stared after him, confused. Getting on his bike he took off. He thought about what had just went down with Melissa. Knew he'd crossed the line, said shit he didn't mean. It hadn't registered until just now that when he went in his room, she'd been crying before he'd even got there. Someone else had done something to her and he had no idea what it was. He'd treated her bad and from what Loken had said Jax was part of something that had went on. Could this day get anymore fucked up? He'd call her when he stopped, if she'd even answer. He'd fucked up and didn't blame her if she was pissed off at him. And the worst part was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, that whatever it was it was going to be bad. Really bad.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Hours had passed when Melissa's phone buzzed with a message from her brother. All it said was, " _Come to the house."_

Picking up her stuff she headed out front, she'd not heard from or seen Happy since he left. It was hard to guess what kind of mood he was in or would be in when she talked to him next.

"Got a message from Koz said for you to head to your house." Lee said. "Tig and a prospect will take you. I'll be a few minutes behind you guys. Waiting on a call."

"Okay." She said. Tig waved her to the van and the prospect got in behind her. She stared out the window, not really wanting to talk.

"He didn't mean it, Doll." Tig said, apparently a little unnerved at her silence.

"What?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Happy. He didn't mean it. He's just wired up with everything going on. Never been a wait and see kind of guy. He's all about taking care of something right away, never good at being patient. It makes him act crazy. I know him, know he doesn't think that about you." Tig looked a little panicked at her lack conversation. "Melissa, that man loves you. He's just edgy. Like we all are."

Melissa sighed and looked out the window. She knew Happy cared about her, probably loved her. He'd never said it though. Maybe she was wrong. Shaking her head to stop her mind from going down that path, she knew Happy loved her.

Pulling up to her house and parking. She got out and walked into the garage followed by Tig and the prospect. It only took seconds for her day to go from bad to worse. She stood and stared in shocked horror at what was in front of her.

Loken and Kozik were tied to chairs, beaten, bloody, and gagged. Hearing a scuffle behind her she turned to see two men rush at Tig and the prospect as they came in. Being caught off guard it was easy for the men to take them down.

Sheer panick clouded every thought she had. It turned to terror when Creagen stepped around the two men and grinned at her.

"What, nothing to say?" He mocked her. "You and I, well we have some unfinished business."

Melissa could feel her body shaking in fear. All the memories of what he had done to her the last time playing through her mind. She refused to answer him. He stepped forward faster than she could move away and she couldn't avoid the backhanded slap he gave her. Tasting blood she couldn't tell if her lip was busted or not.

The two men had tied Tig and the prospect up and stood behind Creagen.

"So here's the plan." Creagen reached for his gun and pointed it at the prospect and fired, killing him instantly.

Melissa couldn't help the scream that came out. Heard Kozik, Loken, and Tig straining against their gags and restraints.

"I'd thought about just killing all of them." He pointed his gun at Loken and Kozik. "But decided I think you should make the choice."

Not understanding what he was asking, "What do you want?" She asked.

Watching one of the men come and stand behind her, she tried to move away but he held her in place.

"You come with me and I let your brother live." He smirked. "If not, well we both know what will happen." He motioned with his gun at the dead prospect. Loken was struggling against the ropes and shaking his head no, trying to yell at her. Kozik and Tig both doing the same.

Creagen not happy with the time it was taking her to answer lifted the gun and fired, hitting her brother.

"Stop. Please don't hurt him. I'll go. Just don't kill him." She cried, not able to stop the tears that ran down her face as Loken grunted in pain. Melissa looked at her brother trying to let him know that she was sorry. But before she had time to think of anything else a fist hit her cheek, knocking her off balance. Landing on her hands and knees. Struggling to get back up, her arm was jerked behind her back and she was pushed to the door. Trying to fight against the man who held her only caused Creagen to fire another shot. This time hitting Kozik.

"Don't struggle, I won't be so generous next time." Walking up to her he grabbed her throat and squeezed, making her gasp. She could see the fiendish pleasure he got from seeing her gasp for air. Letting her go he walked out the door and Melissa was shoved to follow behind him. Trying to look back at her brother only caused the man to pull her hair hard enough to make her neck hurt before he walked her to a van. A cloth covered her mouth and the last thought she had was that she was going to die before Happy or her family could find her.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	49. Chapter 49

Well here we are! Thank you all for the reviews, PM's and messages! They mean so much to me, I love them all! You guys are the greatest! There are only a few more chapters to go! (Excited and sad face both.)

Happy New Year!

I hope you enjoy these chapters! They're emotional!

I love you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

Lee rode down the quiet street, it was nice. Melissa's house sat back off the street with a long shaded driveway, giving it a sense of privacy from the other houses. As he got closer he noticed a service van pulling down her driveway. That struck him as odd because her house and the garage were in immaculate condition. If any repairs would've been needed Happy, her family, or one of the Sons would've handled it. The instant he knew something was wrong was when the van's back tire ran over the curb on the way out, like the driver was unfamiliar with driving a van and was in a hurry to leave but look inconspicuous at the same time.

Slowing his bike down so he wouldn't be seen, Lee kept the van in his line of sight. The farther they got from her house the uneasier he felt. Hair on his neck started to prickle and his breathing came faster. Buildings were starting to come fewer and farther between, that signaled that they were heading out of the Charming city limits. Fishing around in his pocket with one hand until he felt his phone was not the easiest thing to do while trying to control his bike with the other.

Fumbling the phone open and trying to press the buttons was a bitch. Trying to call would be pointless, you couldn't hear a damn thing anyone said while they were driving. After about two attempts he finally got the tag number of the van entered in. His finger rested on the send button when Lee heard a loud roar from behind. Not having time to do much but brace himself for the impact of a large truck that clipped the back of his bike.

Trying to control the spin of the bike before it hit the asphalt and skidded across to an embankment was impossible. In the process he'd heard a loud pop come from his shoulder as he'd slammed into that embankment. Blinding pain coursed through him and in that distracted moment he didn't see the man who got out of the truck and rushed at him, bringing down the butt of his gun on Lee's face.

The van had stopped on the shoulder of the road and Lee vaguely heard a door slide open. Between the raging pain in his head and the excruciating throbbing in his shoulder, all Lee could do was try to kick the assholes who drug him to the van. Shoving him face first onto the floor of the van, a howl of pure agony came from him as his wrists were bound together behind his back and the door slammed shut.

Disoriented from the hit to the head and the pain in his shoulder he finally moved his head to the other side, trying to get a grip on the situation. It was then he saw her. Melissa. Blood on her mouth, bruise on her cheek, and marks on her neck. What shocked Lee beyond words and bile rise in his throat was that her body was lifeless. Trying to get his mind to work through the pain and focus on what was going on took everything he had, and even that wasn't enough as the fog of pain pulled him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy didn't see many of the guys outside the clubhouse when he got back. Melissa wasn't outside either. Looking around he saw Opie sitting at one of the tables. Hap needed some answers.

"You heard from the Reno club yet?" He asked Ope. They had been waiting for an important call back from them. Opie nodded no. But his jaw tightened when he looked at Happy. Hap didn't need to ask why, he knew it was because of how he'd treated Melissa earlier. She'd not deserved it and everyone knew it. They wouldn't say anything to his face though. You didn't stick your nose in another brother's business when it came to Old Lady stuff.

"What went on with Jax and Melissa?" Hap asked. Jax hadn't been at the warehouse for him to question.

Staring at Hap before answering, Opie explained everything that happened. The longer he talked the angrier Happy got. Angry at Jax for thinking he could raise his voice at Melissa and then lay his hands on her. Angry at himself for losing his shit and her suffering the brunt of his anger. Angry because he'd said things that were inexcusable and knew it was hurtful.

Rubbing his head, trying to rein in all the anger he felt and figure out how to try and apologize to Melissa, he noticed Opie watching him. Happy was unaware that all of his emotions had been playing across his face and it gave Opie some satisfaction knowing that Happy was miserable.

"Where is she?" He wanted to know.

"Boys took her over to her house a while back." Opie answered.

"I'm gonna go change my shirt then head over."

"I'll head over with you when you go." Opie nodded at him.

Walking back to his room Hap was aware of all the glares that were directed at him. Hell it was only fair, he deserved it. Getting to his room and pulling off his shirt he tossed a clean one on the bed. Washing his face he looked at the bed, beside his shirt were some folders. He thought hard and remembered that she'd been holding them when he came in earlier. From what Opie said, the guy who'd been here had brought them. Going over he picked them up and sat down.

Opening the first folder, he read through the first few pages. Stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose as the full impact of these folders hit home. Melissa had dug them all out of the shit pile of trouble they had been in. She'd dug up dirt, used her own businesses to alter information, paid off dirty Feds, and wrapped it all up in a nice legal way using her own lawyers. There would be no more pressure from the Feds. By the time he had read everything in each folder all he could do was rest his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. His throat was tight and his eyes stung hot.

She had done all of this for him and her family. He had never answered her when she'd asked if he would be able to choose if it came down to helping only him and not the club. And because of the person she was Melissa didn't make him choose. She had helped them all. Not a single one of them had helped her do this, it was her alone. He'd accused her of being a selfish, spoiled brat. All she'd done lately had been for everyone else, to protect them, keep them out of trouble. All they'd done for her is tear her down. He'd have to own up to how he'd treated her, make things right, this time he had to tell her he loved her. First though he'd take care of Jax. President, friend, or brother it didn't matter, he wouldn't get by with putting his hands on her and speaking to her like he had.

Letting out a deep breath and pulling on his shirt, he grabbed the folders and left the room feeling pissed that it had come to this. Everything was a fucking mess. Seeing Jax at the tables with the others, he didn't slow down until he got there. Jax must have known by the look on his face that Hap was pissed.

"Happy, man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Happy's fist connected to his face before he could say anything else. Chibs and Opie coming to push them apart.

"Don't ever put your fucking hands on her again or talk to her like you did." He glared at Jax. "Next time I won't stop." He snarled, they both knew what he meant. But Happy wasn't done yet. Slapping the folders down on the table and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over at Shep, the man showed no emotion on his face but nodded his approval.

"Call the bitch lawyer." Was all Happy said. Jax stared at Hap before picking up the first folder and sitting down at the table. Chibs put on his glasses and followed along with Jax. It only took a few more pages before Chibs was on the phone with the club's lawyer.

"She's already on her way." He told them and a few minutes later the fancy car sped into the parking lot. The lawyer got out of the car but stood by it talking on her phone. Jax didn't look up from the folder, the only sign that he realized the impact of what he was reading was when he scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He had enough time to look through each of the folders before the lawyer got to them.

"Melissa did all this?" Jax questioned Happy.

"Yeah. She's been working on it since we got pulled. Knows everything, even what you were trying to do." He gave Jax a pointed look.

They were interrupted by a sharp, "Jackson, do you have any idea what just happened?" The look of shock on her face was clear.

"Why don't you tell me." Jax said as he closed the folders.

Narrowing her eyes at them, "Well apparently the man in charge of the Feds got a call from some lawyers today detailing various wrongdoings of agents in his departments. It seems that there are some serious allegations of misconduct, targeting, illegal search and seizures, and bribery. Apparently there was enough evidence provide to support those allegations. All charges have been dropped against the Sons and all involved. They also reassured me that no charges would be brought up again in the future."

"That's great." Jax told the lawyer with a sly grin. "You don't seem happy though."

"I'm thrilled." She deadpanned. "I just can't figure out who the lawyers were or how they're connected to you." She asked in her bitchy condescending voice.

Jax picked up the first folder and handed it to her. She opened it and as she got through it her expression was one of shock as she repeated the names of the lawyers out loud.

"How do you know those lawyers? They're some of the best in the country, they're sharks." She demanded answers.

"They're my sister's regular lawyers. They handle all her business dealings and anything else she needs, have for years." Shep told the club lawyer, enjoying watching her try to control her surprise and envy.

Her face tightened, "You do realize how expensive they are." She looked down her nose at them. In that one statement, she had said without saying the actual words that they were too stupid to know about money. It pissed them off. Pissed Happy off and when he looked at Shep it was clear he was pissed too.

"Guess it's a good thing my sister never has to worry about money. Melissa likes the best, doesn't mind paying for it. Must have figured she should use her regular legal team since Charming doesn't have much to offer." Shep's dig hit home with the lawyer, the narrowing of her eyes told them that. He knew that with what he had just said the lawyer would kiss Melissa's ass trying to get her business. It was always the same with things like this.

Happy watched with an amused smirk, he knew what Shep had done. Everyone there did. It was something they all were familiar with, money talked.

"I'd like to talk to her. Where is she?" The lawyer demanded.

That question reminded Hap that he was going to head over to her house. He needed to talk to her. The anxious feeling that had been easing returned again and he tried to mentally shake it off.

"She's not here right now." Jax answered as he lit a cigarette.

"Can you call her? I'd like to ask her something." Her bitchy voice asked, it grated on Hap's nerves.

Jax looked over at him. Taking out his phone he called her, he wasn't really surprised that she didn't answer and he got her voicemail. She was probably pissed off at him. Not leaving a message he just hung up. Happy could tell that the guys knew why she hadn't answered. Shaking his head. He watched Shep try to hide a smirk and get out his phone to call her. When she didn't answer his call he frowned.

"Call Kozik and have him put her on the phone. I'll try Loken, either one of them can put her on the phone." Shep said as he dialed.

Happy called Kozik. No answer. Apparently Loken didn't answer either. By now Jax had his phone out and so did Chibs, each dialing.

"No answer with Tig or the prospect." Jax stood up. "What about Lee?"

Happy had just tried Melissa again, still no answer. His heart had started to pound. He heard them say Lee didn't answer either. At almost the same time they all headed to their bikes. Something wasn't right and if the anxious feeling was anything to go by, whatever it was, it was bad. Real bad.

The lawyer stood in stunned silence, alone, as she watched them all pull out of the parking lot. She'd been dealing with the Son's long enough to know trouble when she saw it.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The vibrations of the bike that usually calmed Happy when he rode made him feel anxious right now. There had to be a logical explanation for why no one was answering their phones. That's what Hap kept repeating in his mind, trying to convince himself of it.

Melissa's driveway had all the bikes lined up and the van parked close by. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It wasn't until they got closer to the garage that they noticed the door standing wide open. Happy figured they would've been inside the house.

"What the fuck!" Hap ran through the door, hand automatically reaching for his gun. Blood was everywhere and everyone was tie up.

"Kozik man, look at me!" Happy demanded as the man struggled to open his eyes.

Hap watched as they worked to untie Loken, who was unconcious. Tig was standing, trying to talk.

It was then that it hit him, she wasn't in here. Melissa wasn't here.

"Melissa?" He demanded, surprised that his voice even worked.

"Creagen." Kozik grunted out. No other explanation came with that one word.

Sweat broke out on Hap's skin, he had to control the shaking of his hands before he could control his thoughts. Never before in his life had he felt this level of panic. It was overwhelming. In the background he could hear Shep yelling for Loken to wake up, Jax screaming into the phone to get Tara to the clubhouse.

Spinning around on unsteady legs to face Tig, "Where the hell is she?"

Flinching at Hap's tone, but not backing up, Tig swallowed, "We got here, those two were tied up. Guys jumped us from behind, tied us up. Creagen came in, threatened to kill them." He nodded at Kozik and Loken. "Shot the prospect." Taking a deep breath before saying more, "He made Melissa choose. He shot her brother when she didn't do it fast enough. She went with Creagen so that he wouldn't kill him." Tig stood silently, visibly distraught, tears in his eyes.

"Get them in the van, Tara's going to the clubhouse now!" Jax yelled, pointing at Kozik and Loken.

"Lee, where's Lee?" Opie wanted to know.

Looking confused Tig answered, "He's not with you? Never showed up here."

"Find him." Jax grunted at Opie, watching him leave the garage.

Tig told everything he could remember, it was clear that they didn't know a damned thing. Not what kind of vehicles Creagen had, how many for sure there were or even in what direction they had taken Melissa. Happy couldn't remember a time in his life where he had actually felt like he didn't know what to do.

"I got a text from Lee!" Juice shouted. "It looks like a tag number, I think?"

"Right now that's all we got. Can you find out who it belongs to?" Jax asked.

"I didn't bring my laptop. I'll have to go back to the club."

"Use Melissa's office." Shep told him.

Happy headed out of the garage and to the house followed by Juice, CJ, and some of the others. Hap stopped at her bedroom as the others went through the house to her office. Standing in the room, something kept nagging at the back of his mind. Remembering the conversation and the promise he made to her, he went to the safe and opened it. Everything was still there and he moved things around to get the envelope he needed. Closing the safe back, he sat on the edge of the bed. She'd known this would happen, had prepared for this, it was up to him to try and keep his shit together enough to function. Dialing the number she had programmed into his phone and telling them what they needed to know only took seconds. Tucking the envelope into his kutte, he sat for a few seconds more. Across the room were some of the boxes from his house, a start at a life together, a reminder of what he would lose if they couldn't find her. Letting out a shaky breath he left the room.

"You find anything?" He asked as he stepped into her office.

"No. Not yet. Lee's phone goes straight to voicemail now." Juice answered without looking up. His fingers never stopped moving across the laptop he was using. CJ was at the desk doing the same.

Hearing bikes pull up, Hap walked outside.

Everyone who wasn't busy inside the house or garage was there. SAMCRO, El Paso, a few Tacoma and Nomad Sons all waited to find out what they could do to help.

Jax and Shep were next to pull up. "Tara's at the clubhouse. Her and Chibs are working on Kozik. Loken woke up and they had to sedate him to keep him from trying to come with us. Lost a lot of blood but should be okay. Same for Koz." Jax told him.

"Put calls out to anybody who might have seen anything, know something about anything suspicious. We've got to find Melissa and find out what happened to Lee." Jax had his phone out. "Ride out, check any of the spots we know that Creagens guys had been in the past. Anywhere else that you can think of too."

Trying to control the rage that was taking over his mind wasn't easy, didn't know how long he would be able to hold it off, but Hap headed to his bike, mind empty of everything except the task at hand. He couldn't let his mind drift to what may be happening to Melissa right now, if he did he'd fucking lose it.

No one spoke to Happy as he went to his bike, the look on his face and the tightness of his body was enough to stop anything they may have to say. The roar of bikes thundered down the street in every direction as they split off into groups to search. Happy could hear his heart pounding over the roar of his bike, the sound as unnerving as knowing Melissa was gone.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The coppery taste in her mouth was enough to make Melissa gag on it's own, not counting the warm blood that was running down the back of her throat from her busted mouth. She didn't open her eyes yet, was afraid to, not of the men she could hear talking, she was afraid of her mind not understanding what was happening. Whatever they had used to drug her when they covered her mouth had made her disoriented, lethargic, and nauseous in a severe way. Melissa couldn't rely on her body to follow anything her panicked mind told it to do. She could barely get her fingers to move.

Cracking her eyes slightly she could see a figure lying across from her in the van. He looked familiar but her mind was just so disoriented that it couldn't identify who it was. Feeling hands grip her tightly and pull, she closed her eyes.

"How much of that fucking stuff did you dose her with? I think she's dead. Creagan will fucking flip out if you killed her." A voice echoed around her.

"She's not dead. Just takes a little while to wear off." A different voice answered.

It was hard for her to concentrate and try not to throw up at the same time. Melissa could hear the man that was in the van with her grunt and then cuss. Heard him struggle. His voice sounded familiar too. Tears of frustration pricked her eyes because no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't process anything in her mind. All she knew was that she was being dragged on a hard surface, it tore at her skin and clothes. Coming to a stop, she was shoved and then kicked in the side by a boot. Feeling a hand jerk her ankle painfully Melissa heard a cry echo in the room, it didn't register in her groggy mind that it was her that had cried out in pain.

"Told you the bitch wasn't dead." One of the voices sneered before he put something cold and metal around her ankle. Flinching at the pain, no sound escaped her mouth this time.

Hearing a door slam, the room was silent except for the noises coming from the man who had been thrown in with her.

"Melissa, darlin'. You gotta open your eyes." That familiar voice urged.

Trying to do what that voice asked, it took her a few tries to hold her eyes open. It instantly felt like a mistake as the light hurt and the room spun, the nausea was overwhelming. Melissa tried to focus on the man and his voice.

"That's it darlin' focus on me." He sucked in a sharp breath in pain as he tried to inch closer to her. "Try to take slow breaths."

She didn't know how long she laid there, eyes staring but unfocused, her mind gradually coming out of the fog that had engulfed it. Panic creeping back in as fast as the drowsy fog was easing. Her breathing must have signaled something to the man.

"Slow even breaths." He repeated.

It was then, like a lightning bolt hitting, it was Lee! Lee was here with her! She didn't know why or how he'd gotten here, but it was enough to try and push her mind to work. She wasn't alone.

"Lee." She whispered trying to pull herself up. When her leg wouldn't move and a wrenching pain shot through it, looking down Melissa understood what the cold metal feeling had been. They'd shackled her to the floor! Terror rocked her. Made the room spin as memories overwhelmed her, being chained by the wrists last time she had almost died trying to get away. This time there would be no getting out. Crying, she jerked and clawed at the shackle, oblivious that blood was steadily starting to seep from the area.

"Melissa, stop, you've gotta stop!" Lee pleaded, trying to get through to her.

Finally, when she could think of nothing else to do except listen to him, she looked at him. For the first time since realizing it was him, Melissa saw that he was hurt. His shoulder was angled strangely and he was covered in blood from his face down to his chest. Not seeing his hands it only made sense that they were bound behind his back.

"He's going to kill me this time."

"No he's not. The guys are gonna find us, Happy will find you. You gotta try to calm down, I know it's hard but you gotta try."

Trying to control the tears that ran from her eyes took a few minutes. Neither spoke. Melissa trying not to let her memories overtake her, Lee trying to keep from blacking out from the pain throbbing through him.

"Creagen killed the prospect. Shot Kozik, Loken too. He was going to kill my brother, I couldn't let him do that." She told Lee softly. Afraid that Lee might judge her harshly.

Lee watched her, his eyes never leaving her. "When it comes to the people we love, we'd do just about anything for them." He told her trying to soothe her. What he didn't say was that her brother would have probably died to prevent Creagen from getting Melissa. But, hearing that wouldn't help right now.

Looking around the room, Melissa saw nothing that could help. It was completely closed off, no windows, just concrete walls and a door. The only light was from a bulb that was beyond their reach. The shackle on her ankle was attached to a short chain that was connect to a ring in the floor. Pulling on it once more did nothing except cause a new wave of pain and nausea.

Before they had time to say anything else the door opened and the man that had been in all of her nightmares stood staring at her. His eyes didn't even move to Lee. Looking over his should to someone behind him, all he said was, "Let's get started."

One of the men from earlier stepped into the room, moving closer to her. As if he anticipated that she would try to struggle his hand held a long slim rod that he pressed to her skin. Instantly she felt the searing jolt of electricity, stunning her into motionlessness.

Melissa didn't feel anything except pain as they unfastened her shackle and dragged her from the room. Didn't even notice that Lee was slumped over, unconscious from also being hit with the electric prod. Whatever was about to happen, there would be no one to help her, and she almost broke knowing that.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Almost twenty four hours had passed and they had nothing. Not a fucking thing that would help. Happy sat on the chair in his room by the small table cleaning his gun, not because it needed it, the repetitive job was something he could do without thinking. He'd tried to lay down on the bed but it smelled like Melissa and he just couldn't do it.

They'd found the owner of the van that Lee had texted them the tag number, it had been reported stolen weeks ago. CJ had hacked into security camera's along the street that Melissa's house was. They saw Lee following the van and what direction they went. Found a few other camera feeds that showed Lee was still behind them. Finally the camera feed only showed the van and a truck, Lee wasn't there anymore. It was in that area that they found Lee's crashed bike and his cellphone but the Tacoma president was no where to be found.

Finishing with the gun and tucking it back in his jeans, Hap rested his elbows on the table and leaned his head down into the palms of his hands. Breathing deep a few times helped control the panic he was trying to keep in check. His mind was in a constant loop of replaying the fact that the last things he'd said to her were fucked up before he slammed out of the room. The last thing she'd done was protect him and the others from going to prison, and in return he'd not been able to protect her. Hap had broke his promise and failed to keep her safe. To drive that home and make it even worse was the fact that not once had he told her he loved her. He'd pussied out and now she was somewhere in who knows what kind of condition, and she didn't even know he loved her.

Hap didn't know how long he sat there before scrubbing at the wetness on his face with his hands. Standing up he headed to the door. Couldn't stay in here, he'd lose it if he did. Didn't know how he was holding it together now. They had to find her, he had to find her.

Outside he sat down beside Shep. Her brother looked as bad as he felt. Neither said anything. What was there to say? Neither needed false assurances, they both knew how serious this was. Other Sons were out still riding the roads of Charming looking for anything but it wasn't turning up a damn thing.

Minutes later they watched the Sheriffs car pull up and the Sheriff got out and stalked over to Jax. She looked pissed. As far as Hap knew nobody had called the cops. Not many people knew, but Chibs had been fucking the lady Sheriff. It was apparent from the look on Chibs face that he was as surprised by her visit as the rest of them were.

"Teller. What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Happy sat up straighter in his chair, from the look on her face it was serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about? " Jax answered.

"Like hell you don't. I've got deputies on each end of the county telling me that large groups of Sons are headed into Charming from every direction. If there's trouble you better tell me now." Her eyes never left Jax, she was watching to see if he was going to deny it and lie to her.

Hap knew that Tacoma and El Paso would be here as soon as they could. It was likely that other charters had joined them along the way once word spread about Melissa and Lee both missing.

"Family get together." Jax shrugged arrogantly. Times like this it was apparent why Jax made a good president. He was calm and collected. If she would have asked Happy that question he probably would have told her to mind her own fucking business.

"Family get together." She mocked, not able to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "You expect me to believe that."

"It's the truth."

"I swear Teller, if something goes down, I'll personally throw all your asses in jail." She was glaring at all of them before she turned around to go back to her vehicle. Jax nodded at Chibs and he got up and followed her. Happy shook his head, guess more people were getting ready to find out that Chibs new pussy was the Sheriff.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Chibs tried to catch up to Althea. "Thea wait."

Watching her open the patrol car door she turned around to face him. Their backs were to the clubhouse so nobody could hear what they were saying.

"Filip, tell me what's really going on. I know Jax was lying." She huffed out.

He always liked when she was worked up, liked the spark it gave her. "It's not that easy love."

"What's going on that so many Sons are coming to Charming? You think I'm the only one who will notice. Law enforcement all across the state will be on alert. And all because Jax says it's a family reunion." She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's bullshit and we both know it. Please Filip, just trust me."

Knowing she was right and that it may be best if she at least knew a little, it could help them if they needed it in the future.

"It's Melissa."

"She's the one I met in town the other day, doing business. You said she was trying to get you guys on the legal side of the law." She questioned. Chibs didn't miss the flash of hope in her eyes as she said the last. He knew she wanted more from him but he was a criminal so they weren't a good fit. If the Sons were legal it wouldn't be an issue.

Chibs nodded. "She's missing, been taken. Her and the Tacoma charter's president."

"Taken! Why didn't you call the police?"

"The police can't help." At the look of confusion on her face he continued. "Creagen, the man who has her, he's taken her before. Him and another Son. A year ago. She barely escaped alive after they tortured and brutalized her. He's been stalking her since, determined to killl her this time."

"Jesus Christ. She's related to some Son's, right?" The sheriff wanted to know.

Chibs explained who she was related to and that she was Happy's Old Lady. She shot him a disbelieving look at the last part. If his nerves wouldn't have been on edge he would have laughed.

"Why does this Creagen want her?"

"It started out as getting back at the Son's for stopping his drug business in their town. Now I think he's fixated on the fact that she got away the first time and wants to make her pay for that." He sighed, "He's dangerous and twisted. This time he won't fail. That's why we've got to find her soon."

Althea stared at him, he could see her mind working before she spoke again. "I don't want to say this, it goes against everything I know. But, I'll back off. For now. As long as you keep me updated. Don't lie to me."

"I'll let you know when we find out anything." He promised, meaning it. Chibs also knew that she would probably keep eyes on them too. She wasn't stupid.

Nodding at him as she got in the patrol car, "I hope you find her. Find them both."

Chibs watched her close the door and as she pulled out she was on her phone. Sure enough a deputy car parked outside the clubhouse fence to watch them. Grinning in spite of himself he couldn't help but to admire her. She didn't care if they were fucking, she was still going to do her job, just like he was.

Walking back to the others his eyes fell on Happy. Chibs knew the man was taking this hard and trying his best to keep it hidden. He worried that if this turned out bad the permanent damage it would do to his brother. It wasn't anything he wanted to see.

"Guess you couldn't sweet talk her outta leaving a deputy out front?" Jax smirked.

"Nah, that's her backing off." He snorted out.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Exactly four hours later, Happy knew because he had counted every minute of them, silently going crazy, two crotch rocket bikes followed by a large black sedan pulled onto the lot. No one knew who they were but a man got out of the sedan and walked toward them. Stopping short of the tables he looked around until his eyes stopped on Happy.

"Happy Lowman." His thick accented voice questioned.

Standing up and nodding as his hand went to his gun.

Shaking his head, "No need for that. Follow me."

All eyes watched as Hap followed the man to the dark sedan. The back window began to slide down as he approached. It was when he saw the man inside that the first bit of hope pumped through him.

"Mr Lowman." The man held out a small piece of paper with numbers written on it. "This is all we were able to locate and it is over a week old. I do believe you will find it an adequate start though."

Happy reached into his kutte and took out the envelope that he had kept on him since leaving Melissa's house. Handing it to the man in exchange for the paper.

"I do hope you find her. Please keep me informed and if you need any further assistance," holding out a card. "Call my personal number."

With a nod, Happy watched the small entourage pull away. With hands that shook slightly he held the paper, stalking at a fast pace inside he yelled for Juice. Shep was immediately behind him.

"Juice!" He yelled again.

"What is it Hap?" Juice looked at him wearily. Hap had been deathly silent and this outburst scared the mohawked man a little.

"What does this mean?" He shoved the paper at Juice.

"It's coordinates, I think." Sitting back down, he was on his laptop with CJ looking over his shoulder, both talking lowly back and forth. "Got it."

Writing down an address and pulling up a map on the computer they found what they were looking for. By now everyone was silently listening, knowing that whatever this was, it was important.

Happy didn't explain who the man was or what he had given him, the only thought he had was, he hoped to hell that the address was where Melissa was and that she was still alive.

Seeming to understand, Shep followed him at a run as they headed to their bikes. Once again his heartbeat thundered in his ears so loud he couldn't hear the roar of his bike.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Lee watched as they put the shackle back around Meilssa's ankle. She was barely responsive. Blood covered her this time. It was the fourth time they had brought her back to the room. The first few times she'd been beaten, each time a little worse than the last time. Her screams had echoed through the building and it was a sound that he would never be able to forget. She had done what she could to not lose consciousness but it got harder with each hour that passed. Lee had tried to keep her talking as much as he could, even that had stopped working though.

When they brought her back this time, he knew they had done more than beat her. She was missing pants and a shirt. The amount of blood that was on her meant that she had a deep wound somewhere, he just couldn't figure out where or what it was.

Lee had suffered with his own wound bleeding now, they had tried to drag him out once and Melissa had screamed for them to stop. In response the fuckers had shot him in the gut and taken her instead. He'd known they had planned on killing him, suspected Melissa had known too. It's why she had put up such a fight about it. He'd heard her whisper that she didn't want to die alone and it had made his heart break for her even more than when she had quietly cried for Happy and her brothers.

"Darlin' wake up. C'mon wake up. You can do it." He coaxed over and over with no response from her. He could hear her breathing get shallower and more uneven. It scared the shit out of him. She had scared him once before when she freaked out about a broken necklace. Had hurt herself trying to find it, crying uncontrollably the whole time. Finally, she found it broken and lying just out of her reach. It must have fallen when the fucker had drug her out. She had stretched so far that he was afraid the shackle was going to cut the nerves in her ankle, dug and clawed until her fingers were bloody but she had got that damned necklace. Wrapped it around her bloody fingers and closed her fist around it. Lee didn't understand what was so fucking important about it but by the time she had stopped crying they had came and got her again; he didn't get a chance to ask. Now he was really afraid she was going to die. To make matters worse he could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness.

He knew he was probably dreaming but the sound of motorcycles eased his mind. If he was gonna die, at least there would be the sound of a Harley to guide him home. It was the last thought he had as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa could smell the blood, it was all around her. Could hear herself breathing, hear Lee saying something about waking up. She just couldn't get her eyes to open. The pain she felt had engulfed all her senses it seemed like, and it was getting worse with each second that ticked by.

Creagen had beat her, used his fists and then other objects. After that seemed to bore him, he'd had his goons almost strip her naked and then tried again. She must have blacked out that time because when she woke up there was a searing pain in her side that steadily bled out. Her ribs hurt with each breath she took. Even in the shape she was in she knew that he wasn't finished with her. He hadn't let those goons have their turn yet either.

Trying to focus on what Lee was saying was impossible. A crashing noise echoed in her head, she tried to prepare herself for the goons to grab her again, even that couldn't get her eyes open. She thought she heard a voice, Happy's. But it was just a thought before her mind filled with silent blackness.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy couldn't get his bike to go fast enough. They raced along the pavement none of them slowing for anything. It was a race against death and they all knew it. No one who have admitted to thinking that it was probably too late. Hap's stomach clenched, his skin was clammy, and his mind was full of rage. There was no stopping it.

Seeing the building up ahead they came to a slow stop. Silently they spread out and headed to different entrances. Only Happy and a few would go in, the rest would make sure no one came out of the building.

Getting off his bike he reached for his gun, with it firmly griped in his gloved hand he headed for the nearest door. Toeing it open he slipped silently inside followed by Shep, Jax, Chibs, and Tig.

It was shocking how fast they found Creagen. Sitting in a room that they had obviously been using to hurt someone. There was blood everywhere. Hap's eyes landed on some clothes that had been thrown to the side. Recognition hit him hard. Those were Melissa's clothes! Blind fury pulsed with each heartbeat.

Moving his gun up and pointing it at Creagen, "Where is she?" He growled.

Seeming unconcerned at the gun pointed at him, "Where is who?" He mocked.

"Tell me where the fuck she is!" He roared and watched as Shep and the others circled around the room, blocking any chance Creagen had of getting out.

"Oh, you're too late for her." He grinned slyly.

Happy couldn't take it any longer and rushed forward, his fist slamming into the fuckers face before he had a chance to move. Creagen was not expecting the assault and it took him a few seconds to try and fight back. Hap felt metal slide along the skin of his arm, but still he didn't stop hitting.

Before long he was on the ground straddling the worthless piece of shit, still hitting him. Hap heard Shep saying something and slowed the hits. Looking down at the bloody man under him, Hap pulled out his knife. Looking over at Shep, her brother nodded.

Creagen was struggling and screaming, trying everything he could to get up.

Gripping his knife, he leaned in, slid the tip of the blade into the skin of his throat, "I'm going to kill you for touching her." His voice was so calm that even his brothers backed up a little it. "I'm gonna watch you die, but before I do I'm gonna cut off your hands for touching her, maybe even your tongue for the things you've said to her."

Knowing that time was critical made him pick up the pace. He would have liked savoring this, getting the maximium amount of pain delivered to the asshole. But Melissa was somewhere in this place and he needed to find her.

"Where is she?" He repeated.

Getting no answer, Happy reached over and pulled Creagens head back by his hair, exposing more of his throat. Digging his knife in a little more made the fucking douchebag cough and gasp for air while he tried to push Happy off. It didn't work though, only pissed Happy off. When his patience ran out he pushed his blade fully in and yanked it across the length of his neck. Blood gushed out and Happy watched the life drain out of him.

The usual sense of satisfaction he felt was missing this time. Hap knew why, he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Melissa.

Pushing himself to stand over the now dead Creagen Happy spit on him before walking out of the room as he put his knife back in place. His gun was back in his hand as they raced down the hallway opening every door the came to. They turned down hallways. Went up and down flights of stairs. With each step Happy was getting more and more worried that she wasn't here.

Just as he was turning to head down a different hallway, he heard Chibs screaming his name. Running in the direction of his voice Happy froze in the doorway of the room Chibs was in.

Melissa was there, lifeless, covered in blood with even more blood on the floor around her. She was shackled to the floor like a damn animal. He'd never remember the anguished cry he made as he called her name and flew across the room, crouching down on his knees beside her. Moving his hand across her cheek he called her name. There was no response, her skin wasn't warm and he couldn't see her chest rise and fall. Raising panicked eyes to Chibs, the man was there instantly, fingers touching her wrist and neck. Shaking his head no when he looked up at Hap.

Happy pushed down the pain that made his heart clench.

"Wait." Chibs paused leaning in closer to her, "There's a pulse, but it's barely there. We got to get her out of here." Chibs pointed at Lee, "Him too."

The emotions that clouded Happy's mind were too many to process and the chaos was going to cause him to lose it. Trying to take deep breaths he leaned in next to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Whispering softly he begged her to hold on, they were going to get her out of here. Happy was unaware of the how he looked as the Sheriff stood in the doorway taking in the gruesome scene.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sheriff Jarry stared at the man holding the bloody woman to his chest, the glimpse she had gotten of his face showed how distraught he was and she could see by how glassy his eyes were that he was barely holding it together. She knew what the tattooed man did for the club, she'd made it her business to find out about each one of Sons. Couldn't prove half of what she suspected and wouldn't try to. Charming needed peace and if she had to work with the Sons to get it, that's what she planned on doing.

Stepping in closer she eyed the unconscious man who was bleeding out, some of the men were cutting him loose from the ties that bound him. Taking out her radio, she spoke quickly.

"I'm going to need a couple of ambulances, get them here as fast as they can. We've got two, man and woman. One gunshot wound in critical condition. The other multiple injuries, critical conditon. Have the hospital on standby for their arrival." She ordered, barking out the location. It was then that the people in the room realized she was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chibs demanded.

"Filip." She held up her hands to show that she only meant to help. "My deputy called me when you all left. Told me you were here."

Reaching to her utility belt she felt around until she found the small tool she needed. Moving across the room she knelt down at Melissa's leg. When she reached to touch it, Happy jerked his head up getting ready to say something. She stopped him before he could though.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to try and get the shackle off." She held up the small tool in her hand, watched him until he nodded.

Slowly she worked trying to get the lock open. In the background she heard another man rush in and slide to Melissa, he was crying openly. Althea knew that this must have been her brother. Gunshots faintly echoed through the building, she ignored them while she kept working.

"The man who did this?" She looked at Chibs.

"Don't ask questions Sheriff." Was his gruff answer.

Hearing running steps coming down the corridor outside she didn't look up as paramedics worked on the man across the room. Loading him up on a stretcher and leaving. The other paramedics were trying to get to Melissa but getting Happy to let her go was a little difficult. Still working at the lock, she finally heard it give and click open.

Carefully opening the shackle, she winced at the damage, "Fuck." She whispered and it echoed around the room.

Standing up she watched the paramedics work on getting her secured to leave. She worried for the woman, it didn't look good. Looking around she worried for the ones that were so openly distraught. It was then that she decided, whatever had happened to the people responsible for this, she didn't want to know. They deserved whatever they got. If that made her a bad Sheriff, it was something she could live with.

It was clear that Chibs and Jax were expecting an interrogation from her. "Clean up whatever mess you've made." Was all she said. Silently she turned and left the building, motioning for her deputy to follow her.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy had watched as the lady Sheriff tried to open the shackle that was on Melissa. He'd ran his hand down Melissa's arm to her hand. It was clenched shut, from the outside he could see something wrapped around her fingers, woven in and out. In some places it cut into the skin and he couldn't see it. Rubbing his thumb across it, trying to wipe some of the blood away, he couldn't tell what it was. Gently he pried open her hand to look on the inside, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the necklace he'd given her. Hap wouldn't be able to get it off her hand. There were places that the skin had swelled around it. With a shaky hand he closed her fingers back around it. Hap saw the Sheriff watching him and then go back to working on the lock.

When the paramedics took Lee out, more came in. They tried to get closer to Melissa but he refused to let her go. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Hap didn't look up.

"Hap, you gotta let them." Shep mumbled.

Being as gentle as he could he shifted her over to them. His heart hammering against his chest at letting her go, his eyes didn't leave her as the men working on her started to put her onto the stretcher. He followed them out as they left. There weren't many times he could remember actually praying for anything, but right now he'd do anything for her and hope it wasn't too late.

Before heading to his bike to follow the ambulance he heard Jax say that Tara was waiting at the hospital. Happy didn't remember the ride there, didn't remember running into the hospital and watching Tara and the other doctors wheel her stretcher into a room. The first actual thought he had was looking around a waiting room that he sat in with everyone else and wondering if they thought he'd not kept her safe. Lost in his thoughts, they all waited for any news from the doctors.

"Happy." At the sound of his name he jerked his head up to see Tara standing in front of him. "I need to ask you some questions." She shifted slightly before glancing around. Hap knew that it was just a handful of them left in the waiting room. Everyone else had went back to the clubhouse or to deal with the bodies from earlier.

"Go ahead." He told her.

"They're a little private." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

He had no patience with her right now. "Just ask the damn questions."

"Fine. Is there any possiblitly that Melissa could be pregnant? We're getting ready to do some exams and it's vital that we know."

"No. She's not."

"Even if there was just one time that you didn't use protec-"

"She has an IUD." He cut Tara off to answer.

"Okay." She nodded.

It was then that he understood what kind of exams they needed to do. "Was she?" He couldn't even finish the question because rage was pumping through him.

Tara reached out and touched his arm with her fingers, getting his attention. "I don't think she was." She told him, honesty evident in her eyes. "We just need to be certain. There has been a lot of blood loss, that is the main concern right now. The surgeon thinks that there is some internal bleeding also and will need to go in and find it then we can close the knife wounds she has. She hasn't regained consciousness and to be truthful we don't know why. They will do some scans to see if there is a head or brain injury."

Breathing in deep, she looked at Happy and Melissa's family, "I need you to understand that she's in critical condition, at this point it could go either way. The doctors that are with her are very good and will do everything they can. I'm going to be in there with her too." Tara nodded at them and turned to leave.

Happy got up to catch her before she made it to the door. "Tara wait." She turned and looked at him. Lowering his voice so she was the only one who could hear, "Melissa had a necklace wrapped around her fingers. I was wondering, well-"

"I saw it. Let me see what I can do. Okay." She patted his arm and left.

Instead of sitting back down, he headed outside. Needed some air. As he sat at the table one of the club vans pulled into the hospital lot. Loken got out, or more to the point practically fell out of the van. It was obvious he shouldn't be out of bed. But, Hap knew he would've done the same. Loken stopped and stared at Hap, almost like he was working up the nerve to ask. Hap couldn't take the wait.

"Taking her back to surgery. Won't know anything until they're done." He grunted. "They're all in the waiting room."

Loken nodded and headed inside. Happy stayed. Stayed for hours, his brothers came out and sat with him, saying nothing just sitting. Gemma came out and handed him a cup of coffee. He held it until it got cold.

Tara was the last to come out, still in her surgical scrubs, holding out her hand she touched his hand, turning it over she put the necklace in his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"She's in a recovery room. All we can do now is wait. You should come in and see her and get that checked out." Tara said as she pointed at his bloody arm. She didn't say anything else before leaving.

Opening his hand and staring at the necklace all he could think was he couldn't lose her. Not now. Scrubbing at his face and tucking the necklace in his pocket he went inside. Finding her room and sitting beside her bed. Feeling restless and anxious at the stillness, he slid his hand to where his crow was, her heartbeat softly beat against his palm. It offered him the only comfort he'd had since she had disappeared. Happy just hoped that she could forgive him for hurting her and not keeping her safe.


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you all again for all the reviews, messages, PM's. I am always so thankful that you take the time to read this story and also express what you thought. You all are awesome.

So here we are, drama has been intense, now let's slow down a little and maybe get a few moments of feels in before a little more drama (wink wink).

I hope you enjoy and I'll post a few more chapters soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

* * *

The faint sound of beeping was all Melissa could hear. Not moving she looked through her lashes without opening her eyes fully, almost afraid of what she'd see.

It was dim, hard to see, but she knew it was a hospital room. Feeling a heaviness on her thigh she shifted her eyes down. Happy sat beside her bed, his head rested on her thigh and his hand was lying on the spot where he'd put his crow. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even.

Lifting her hand without waking him, she touched it to his cheek, tears sliding down her face and her throat tight with emotion.

"Happy." She whispered, it was all she could choke out.

His eyes flew open and he sat up, staring at her.

"You found me." Was all she could whisper. She could barely see him through the tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'll always find you." He whispered back as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands came up and rested on each side of her face, thumbs stroking across to wipe away her tears before he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. When he pulled back Melissa could see the glassy sheen over his eyes.

Everything that happened to her over the last couple of days rushed through her mind and she couldn't stop the crying once it started. It must have made an already panicked Happy really freak out.

"Oh shit, are you in pain? Did I hurt you?" Standing up he raced to the door and pulled it opened yelling for help.

Medical people crowded in behind Happy as he stared in shock at her while she cried. They were poking and pulling at her, checking machines and lines. When she saw that it looked like Happy was going to leave Melissa panicked.

"Happy, don't leave." She choked out in a hoarse voice.

Turning around he moved back to her. "I wasn't leaving. Not going to." He picked up her hand and squeezed it. "Just wanted to move out of their way." With that he let go of her hand and went to the other side of the room and sat in the chair.

This calmed her some but she just couldn't seem to stop crying, and the crying was causing her pain to get worse. Finally, as if from a distance she heard the people in the room talking about giving her a sedative, she didn't understand anything else because her eyes were so heavy and she slipped into sleep.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Is she crying because of the pain?" Happy asked the doctor who stood over Melissa with a chart. Happy hated talking to doctors they always seemed to look down their nose at him. Judge him. This one was no different. He really didn't give a damn usually but Hap wished Tara was here instead.

"Hard to say right now. Most likely a delayed emotional response to the trauma she endured." The doctor briefly explained. "Sometimes in cases such as Ms. Collins there may have been no opportunity during her ordeal to adequately express the emotions that she was experiencing. This creates a kind of bubble, full of all that repressed emotion, so to speak. Once her brain realizes that it is safe, the bubble holding all that emotion bursts and floods her brain. The brain panics and releases adrenaline that causes the body to react. When the body responds to the adrenaline it does cause a handful of negative reactions, an increase in pain can be one of them."

Happy listened carefully to what the doctor was saying. It made sense. He watched the doctor do a few more tests before writing in the chart.

"I'm going to need a signature on a few forms. Are you her husband? Next of kin?" The man asked with a slight disapproving look that he couldn't completely hide. It was that look that got on Happy's damn nerves.

Saying that she was his didn't mean anything and once again he was reminded very clearly that Old Lady meant nothing outside the club. His mom's words echoed in his head about Melissa having none of the benefits of a wife. She was his and he wouldn't be able to make any kind of decision that concerned her. It would be the same for her if something happened to him. The thought bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

"No. But her brother is in the waiting room across the hall. I can step over and get him." Happy told the doctor and then went to get Shep. He hadn't made it out the door when a familiar face came in. Hap let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"I'm Dr. August. Your hospital director just authorized my privileges here. I'm Ms. Collins regular doctor, I'll be taking over her treatment immediately." He held out his hand for the other doctor to shake. After a long measured look he shook it and handed Auggie the chart. Not saying anything but clearly annoyed the doctor left.

Hap had known that Auggie would be here at some point. He had called a few times to check on Melissa. It had only taken a few conversations for Happy to believe that there were no romantic feelings between Melissa and Auggie. The man talked about her like her brothers did. Melissa had tried to tell him, but it had taken him talking to Auggie a few times to accept it for himself. And right now, he was damn glad that he was here instead of the prick doctor that had just left.

"When's the last time you slept, showered, and got something to eat." The question jerked Hap out of his thoughts.

Raising a brow at Hap, "If you can't remember, then it's about time you take care of it." When Hap got ready to protest, Auggie kept talking. "The sedative won't wear off for hours. She'll be asleep. I'll be here the whole time, until you get back. If anything changes, and I don't expect it to, I'll call you."

Considering the look on Auggies face, Hap figured the man was as stubborn as the rest of them and wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus, he could be trusted.

"I'll be back after I shower and grab a bite to eat." Hap told him. He was almost out the door when Auggie called after him.

"Take Shep with you. Probably looks as bad as you do."

Stepping out into the hall and moving to get Shep, Happy had a stop to make before leaving the hospital. Telling Shep he'd meet him at the clubhouse they both went down different hallways.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Pushing the door open slowly, Happy checked to make sure it was okay to come in.

"For fuck's sake, just come in already." Lee's voice echoed around the room. "I sure hope that ain't how slow you've gotten when it comes to sneaking up on a man." He grumbled.

Snorting out a laugh, "I see hospital life agrees with you."

"Damn pain in the ass." Lee looked at him. "How's she doing?"

"Woke up a little while ago. Started crying and couldn't stop, made her pain worse. They sedated her. Auggie came in. Gonna stay with her while I go home and get cleaned up." Hap told him as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Lot of shit to process, must be hard for her."

Letting out a sigh, he agreed with Lee.

"Happy, I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help her."

Whatever Hap had expected to hear from Lee, that had never been it. It shocked him that Lee would even think that.

"You being there with her, so she wasn't alone, that's more than any of us were able to do. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"She saved my life." Lee said and then cleared his throat. "They came in to get me, knew the were done with me, gonna kill me. Melissa yelled at them so they took her again instead, that's when they shot me."

Hap watched Lee struggle to sit up a little more, "Your woman, she's strong, but Hap, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget those screams."

With an uncomfortable look, "I didn't want to ask anyone but did they-" Lee couldn't even bring himself to finish the question.

Understanding what he was asking Happy shook his head no. "Tara did the exams and said there was no signs of that." Even Happy couldn't bring himself to say rape or sexual assault. He was just grateful she hadn't had to suffer that again.

Lee visibly relaxed. Watching Happy before he started talking again, "She didn't cry a lot, just a few times. When she did, it was for you or her brothers. Lost it once, not from the beatings, got hysterical because of some necklace she lost. Tore up her hands and ankle trying to claw and get it, painful to watch. Stubborn thing got it though."

Happy's stomach dropped at hearing about the necklace, if he'd done more to let her know he loved her she wouldn't have been so desperate to hang on to something so simple as a necklace.

"I gave it to her." He mumbled. At Lee's confused expression, "the necklace."

"Ahh, makes sense."

"What does?" Hap didn't understand, but he wanted to know what Lee meant. He wouldn't get his answer though. A noise at the door stopped any conversation.

"It's about time! I thought I was going to have to hunt you down just to see you."

Happy stood up and walked over to the small blonde woman who was holding out her arms. Hap let her hug him. "Sonia. Good to see ya."

"How's your girl?"

"Not really sure yet. Still sedated." He told her.

"She's gonna be okay." Sonia gave him a hard look. "You on the other hand look like crap. Go get cleaned up so you don't scare the woman when she does wake up."

Happy snorted out a laugh, "Still a bossy bitch."

"I would say some things never change." She smirked. "But you've proved me wrong on that." Happy rolled his eyes at her. It was nice to see that Sonia was here for Lee.

Getting ready to go, Hap heard Lee clear his throat and let out a deep breath. Whatever he was about to say Hap had a feeling it wasn't something that he was going to want to hear. "Happy." He waited until he had Hap's full attention. "That morning you left," Lee gave a pointed glare at Hap. "Me and Kozik went to check on her and tell when we were leaving, she was crying. Just sitting there crying, after what Jax had said and then you." Lee shook his head. Happy wanted to leave but his feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

"You're my friend, my brother, and it ain't none of my business when it comes to Old Lady shit." Lee looked over at Sonia. "Made a hell of a mess with my own. But, you should know, if you ever hurt Melissa, I'd stand with her brothers when they come looking for you. She's been through enough, suffered more than any of us ever have. And then, what she did for you and the club. Plus, saving me. That's heavy stuff."

Staring at Lee, he nodded at them and left. Seeing his bike and heading for it, he decided to take a ride for a while before cleaning up. Needed to clear his head before he went back to the hospital. Because when he went back, he didn't plan on leaving.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The faint beeping sound was still there when Melissa woke up again. Not opening her eyes yet she just listened, for some reason the rhythmic beeping calmed her. She'd woken up before and just opened her eyes enough to peek through her lashes. Her room had been full, Happy, brothers, cousins, Kozik, and even Auggie. Not ready to deal with all their overwhelming love, at least not at that moment, instead she'd silently hit the pain medicine button and once more slipped back into sleep.

Now when she opened her eyes this time only Happy was there. Slouched down in the uncomfortable hospital recliner, asleep.

Testing her body, she moved slightly, waiting for the intense pain to come. When it wasn't as intense as she had dreaded she moved herself slowly to the edge of the bed. Quietly sliding the rolling IV stand so that it was in front of her and holding onto it for support. When her feet touched the floor Melissa had to bite her lip and close her eyes as tight as they would go so that she wouldn't cry out in pain as her ankle throbbed in protest. Having a plan and stubbornly wanting to do it she made herself stand up. Moving at a pace that would make a snail frustrated and with a fine sweat covering her skin from the exertion, she finally made it where she wanted to be, needed to be. With a soft sigh she made one final move.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

In his sleep clouded mind Happy felt pressure on his chest. It wasn't the same kind of pressure he'd felt when he'd been in a panic. Instantly, his mind and body knew at the same time what the pressure was. His heart pounded, throat tightened and he had to swallow hard before he could open his eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her gently he held Melissa closer to his chest for the first time in days, it felt like it had been a lifetime since he'd touched her. He knew he should fuss about her being out of bed, she could've hurt herself. But, he just couldn't do it. Wouldn't do it. She was snuggled on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder, soft breath brushing his neck. He'd be damned if he made her move.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be out of bed." He whispered against her hair, but as he said it his arms pulled her closer.

"I wanted you to hold me." She whispered back.

Those simple whispered words had enough power in them to make his already pounding heart tighten.

"Happy? Are you mad? Because I went with Creagen." There was worry in her voice.

Knowing these questions and more would come up sooner or later, he wasn't prepared to answer them. Especially not here, in her damn hospital room, with people coming in and out. What he wanted to say to her and the things he needed to ask her needed to be done in private, just the two of them. So instead, he sidestepped the question, kind of.

Lifting her chin with his fingers, he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her lips, while he looked at her. "You scared me." He offered no more than that right now. Tilting her head gently, he kissed her. Took his time, turned off his mind and just kissed her. When she moved to get closer and couldn't hide the small cry of pain Hap pulled away.

"Back to bed." He told her quietly, not wanting to let her go.

"No."

Raising a brow, "No?"

"I just don't want to sleep alone." She sighed. "I want to go home."

"Not until they say you can go home." He wanted to take her home but knew that she still needed serious care. "Auggie is here."

"I know. I saw him with all you guys when I woke up earlier." Catching her slip, her eyes flew to him when he pulled back to look at her.

"You woke up?" It wasn't like her to avoid her brothers or him.

"I just wasn't ready for all of them. The questions, the pity looks, lectures." Her voice sounded tired. "So I pushed the pain button and went back to sleep. If it would have been just you, I wouldn't have done it."

Her words gave him a small bit of relief considering that he had been such an asshole to her. Not wanting to add any stress to her but wanting her to know that they had stuff to talk about was a little harder than he expected.

"Me and you have some stuff to talk about. Not right now, when you've rested some more." Hap told her, watching worry cloud her eyes and feeling her body stiffen. He hadn't planned on that. Rubbing his hand up and down her arm to try and relax her a little because he hadn't meant to worry her didn't work. So he didn't have a choice to wait on one thing at least. "I'm sorry about what I said the other morning, the things I called you and said to you. It wasn't right and wasn't true."

Feeling her body soften slightly, he let his hand slide to her neck and his thumb stroke her skin. "I'm sorry I hurt you Melissa." Happy softly told her, meaning every word.

With glassy eyes Melissa nodded her head, not saying anything. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. She didn't seem to want to talk about it and that was fine with him. They would have time later.

"Stand up." He told her softly, helping her slide forward. When she flinched as her foot touched the floor he stood up and picked her up. Carrying her across the room back to the bed.

Melissa tightened her arms around his neck when he leaned over. "You gotta get back in bed." He told her gently.

He felt her reluctantly loosen her hold and he eased her down onto the bed. Hap didn't like the sad look that crossed her face before she laid back. It hit him then that it wasn't sadness, the look had been fear. Remembering about her nightmares, that made sense to him.

"Move over a little sweetheart." He patted her leg and helped her scoot over. Watching her smile up at him, even though he could tell she was in pain eased a little more of the tension he'd still had. Lying down beside her Happy didn't move until she finally found a postion that wasn't too painful. The few glimpses he'd gotten of her under the hospital gown had made him wince. Wrapping his arm around her he listened to her uneven breathing.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked.

"It hurts. But the pain medicine makes me have nightmares and I feel like I can't wake up from them. If I don't take it I still have them but I can wake up easy. If that makes any sense."

"You're scared of the nightmares. But I'll be here with you, go ahead and take the medicine. You can't heal if you're in pain."

Feeling her nod against his shoulder and then hearing the marchine click to administer the medicine after she'd pressed the button, he didn't expect her to say anything.

"Happy?"

"Hmm."

"Creagen, is he-?" Her soft voice asked but he didn't let her finish.

"He'll never touch anything of mine again." He growled, hands flexing tight on Melissa for a few seconds before relaxing. Her whispered thank you was so soft he barely heard it. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way though. She didn't have to thank him for that, ever. Pulling back to tell her that, Happy watched her eyes drift shut, the pain medicine finally kicking in.

Happy didn't know how long he laid there awake with her pressed against him. Long enough for her body to get tense and slightly shake, Hap knew it was what happened when she normally had a nightmare. So he did what he had been doing, smoothed his hand over her back and arm, talking softly to her. It didn't take long, she slowly relaxed back into a calm sleep.

Hearing a noise and looking up, Hap watched Shep and Auggie close the door quietly as they left, not saying anything as they did.

It was the first time in days that Happy was able to get any sleep, even if it was just short amounts of time. When he wasn't sleeping he thought about the things he needed to talk to Melissa about.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The warmth of his hand rested on her, the same place it always seemed to drift to, the crow tattoo, his crow tattoo. Melissa didn't move, didn't want him to move his hand, and her body hurt everywhere except where his hand was.

The darkness in the room told her that it had only been a few hours since Happy had laid her down in the bed. It had surprised her when he had laid down with her. Looking at him now she could see how tired he was. She knew that her being gone must have worried them all. It was hard for them, they were protectors, and when they felt like they couldn't protect, it really messed with them.

When Happy had apologized to her about the things he said to her that morning, before Creagen took her, she'd honestly not thought about what he'd said until he'd brought it up. After what had happened to her, it really didn't seem that important. She was just glad to be alive. But it seemed to have been on Happy's mind. Melissa knew that when he had pent up stress that he said stuff without thinking, normally she'd call him on it but at this moment she really didn't care.

Sliding her hand under his shirt and letting it rest against his skin while she got lost in her thoughts, it was one of the first times since seeing Creagen in her garage that she felt safe. Everyone would start asking questions soon. Want to know exactly what happened to her. What Creagen had done. Melissa tried to slowly replay everything in her head, the medicine made it a little hard to concentrate though. And some of it just brought up too many feelings that she wasn't ready to deal with yet. All she knew was that, thinking about it still made her feel the same fear as when it was happening. Trying to put a mental stop to her thoughts before she started to feel panicked was hard. It wasn't until a warm rough hand covered hers that she knew Happy was awake.

Raising her eyes to his face, his dark eyes watched her. Patting her hand that rested under his shirt Melissa knew that she must have woke him up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered.

Taking his hand from hers his fingers rubbed her cheek. She hadn't realized that she must have been crying while she was thinking and felt the need to explain.

"Happy, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I tried not to scream but I just couldn't help it and I felt weak for doing it." She couldn't hear the tremor in her voice as more of the things that Creagen had done just seemed to rush out. Didn't know that Happy was doing everything he could to hold himself together listening to her. When she finally stopped talking and had told him everything she could remember, it felt like some of the weight of what had happened was gone.

"I know you were scared, but don't ever think you were weak. What happened to you was bad, if you would have been weak you wouldn't have made it. " Melissa couldn't really tell what the emotion was that was in his eyes and that was not something she liked. Before she could ask though he kept talking.

"I broke my promise to you." His voice was low and rough, the look on his face was one of hurt.

Trying to figure out what he meant didn't get her anywhere. "What promise?" The only thing that came to mind was when he said he'd stay faithful. Surely he hadn't fucked some other bitch. Before she had time to get worked up he answered her question.

"I didn't keep you safe. Didn't protect you."

Stunned but not really surprised that he would place that kind of blame on himself, her only thought was to comfort him and convince him that he was wrong. Repositioning herself so that she was snuggled in closer to him and feeling his arms wrap around her, Melissa looked at him and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Happy. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't about protection, it was about opportunity. Creagan was waiting for the right time." Looking at him and stroking his cheek with her fingertips, "I'm a little glad you weren't there because you could've been hurt. You found me and that's all that matters." She told him, that answer not seeming to make him look any less troubled and earned her a mild glare from him.

"I shoulda been there." He grumbled.

"If you would have been there, who would have found me if you would have been hurt or killed?" She demanded softly, trying to get through to him.

Letting out a sigh, he didn't answer. Judging by his expression there was more on his mind. Making herself focus on him so that she wouldn't think about her pain took a few seconds. Talking to Happy now before she had to take more pain medicine was what she wanted. Once morning came she knew there would be others to talk to and her and Happy wouldn't be alone. If she were honest, she really didn't want to see anyone else. Just Happy and her brothers. At least right now.

"What else is bothering you Hap?" Rubbing her fingers along his head and leaning up to kiss him made him edge a little closer to her. Pulling away from her and searching her face with his eyes.

"I found the folders on the bed. You got rid of the Feds. Kept me out of jail, all of us out of jail. No one has ever gone to that much trouble for me."

Melissa watched him, decided to tell him the truth. "I wasn't sure if I could, once I got started it just seemed like everything fell into place. It's what you do when you love somebody." She softly rubbed his skin some more. "I love you, and my family. I would've loved you if you were in jail too, but I prefer if you weren't. I'm selfish like that." She grinned at him as she said it.

"I didn't mean what I said that morning. I'm sorry." His lips were close to hers, "Thank you for what you did for me sweetheart." He said before he kissed her. It didn't take long before the kissing slowly changed from soft to a little more demanding. Her body responded to Happy the same as it always did and she could feel that his had too. When she shifted to get closer and he automatically pulled her in tighter to his body the soft cry of pain from her stopped them both.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He looked a little panicked.

"Don't be sorry, I wanted to be closer. I forgot and moved too fast. I'm okay." She softly told him, trying to keep the pain from her voice, but not able to hide the soft sheen of sweat that showed on her forehead.

Raising a brow at her and looking over at the clock, "It's way past time for medicine. Why didn't you take it?" There was the demanding Happy she knew.

"I wanted to talk to you while my mind wasn't so cloudy."

Happy reached around her and pressed the button that would administer the pain medicine. "We'll have time to talk and I have a few things I want to talk to you about too. Don't skip the medicine next time. The longer you do, the longer you have to stay here." He grumbled.

She could feel the strong medicine start to gradually make her mind hazy and her pain lessen. "I want to go home. Maybe you can scare the doctors into letting me." She was only half joking but still looked at him hopefully. Feeling his chest move in a soft laugh made her smile a little.

"No chance. Auggie got Tara's boss lady to let him work here so he could be your doctor." He smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes, "He won't let me go home."

"I know." He said and didn't look as upset as he should about it.

"You don't want me to come home?" Melissa knew she probably sounded like the brat he'd called her. The medicine seemed to take away the filter from her brain to her mouth and she couldn't stop it.

Melissa watched Hap bite back a slight grin, frustrating man, he knew that the medicine was starting to work. "You know I want you to. Just not until it's safe for you to leave."

His words were starting to get a little hazy in her mind so she just nodded in response. Before she could stop that unfiltered mouth of hers Melissa heard herself tell Hap, "When you said you broke your promise, I couldn't remember any promises except for one. I thought you meant you'd not been faithful, screwed somebody else." She sighed.

Feeling his knuckles slide softly up her neck to her chin, tilting it up a little, she waited for his angry reply. When her eyes met his there was no anger in his.

"I won't break that promise. You're the only one I want." He paused, almost like he was going to say more. She tried to stay focused but her eyes felt heavy. The last thing she heard him softly say was, "Always and forever."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

He's good for her."

Shep listened to Auggie's surprised comment as the walked down the hospital hallway heading back to Melissa's room.

"Yeah, he is. Glad we found Melissa and she was still alive. I don't think Hap would have made it if she didn't." Shep told him while he thought about how Happy had suffered in silence. They all had.

"He love her?" Auggie questioned.

"Odd as it seems, he does. I don't think he's gonna let her go anytime soon, if ever. I like him though. He'll take care of her just as much as Melissa will him. I've seen how much he takes care of his Mom, Melissa will be in good hands."

"Heard he don't even glance at the bitches around the clubhouses since he met her." Auggie chuckled.

"Nope. One of the croweaters tried to rub up on him and offered to take his mind off Melissa being gone, we thought Hap was going to lose his shit. Whatever the bitch had been trying to prove didn't work, it went sideways fast. Chibs and Jax must have sensed that Hap was about to snap, they dragged the bitch out of the clubhouse by the hair. Haven't seen her since. Heard Tara and Gemma got ahold of her." Shep shook his head.

"Shit."

"Auggie, man, I'm so fucking glad that piece of shit is dead. I can't explain how much of a weight feels like it's been lifted. The fact that we can get on with our lives and not live in constant chaos, it feels good." Shep slapped Auggie on the shoulder.

Auggie stopped before they got to her door, "I'm glad it's over too. But, Melissa isn't out of the woods yet. She had some pretty serious internal bleeding caused from the stab wound and beatings. That will keep her here for a few days at least. Just to make sure there is no further bleeding. The bruising and abrasions will start to heal in a few days as long as she doesn't let the pain get out of hand." With a frown, "She's gonna get grouchy about stayin' here."

Nodding his head in agreement Shep smirked, "And the good thing about Melissa being Happy's Old Lady, he can deal with it."

Both men laughed as they opened the door to her room. Her completely empty room.

Looking across to the open door of the bathroom showed it was empty too.

A little baffled Shep looked at Auggie and he shrugged his shoulders.

Turning around to get the nurse, Happy walked in.

"Where's Melissa?" He asked with a scowl.

"We were getting ready to ask you the same thing?" Shep said.

Before they could talk further an older nurse came in. The looks on their faces must've indicated that they weren't happy. "That way." She said and pointed down the hallway.

The nurse watched three men storm down the hallway. Poor woman was going to be in for it when they found her.

* * *

 **-xx-**


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you again for all the reviews, PM's, and messages. You all are the greatest!

Only a few more chapters to go! A few obstacles to get over and then we're done!

Time for some fun! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

* * *

"I was wondering when I would see you. You really shouldn't be out of bed though." Lee said as she came into his hospital room. She had decided to try and come down on her own while everyone was out of her room. It had taken a lot longer than she had intended. The pain was still a big factor and rolling along with her IV stand was the only support other than the wall that she had had. Melissa knew she had overdone it. That was something she wouldn't admit to if Happy or anyone asked, they'd never let her forget it. She'd ask a nurse to take her back in a wheelchair before everyone got back though.

Going over to the bed she leaned over and gave Lee a hug. It was something she hadn't planned on. Still didn't care for touching people other than her family and Happy. But without Lee she knew she wouldn't have made it as long as she did. She needed to express her gratitude and knew he would understand how important this was to her.

"Thank you Lee." She said softly in a voice full of emotion.

Hearing a feminine voice clear her throat as she came in the room, Melissa turned and saw a small blonde woman. Recalling the things Lee had told her, Melissa assumed that this was Sonia.

Not wanting to overstep, "I didn't mean any disrespect." Melissa said as straightened up.

The blonde eyed her from head to toe and then smiled. "Baby, I know you didn't. You're Happy's Old Lady, Melissa."

"Jesus Christ, sit down before you fall down Melissa." Lee demanded when he saw her sway a little.

"He doesn't have any manners. I'm Sonia." She came forward and held out her hand but changed her mind and hugged Melissa instead. "He's right, you need to sit down."

Sitting in a chair beside the bed that faced Lee she tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable. Melissa didn't see the worried look that passed between Lee and Sonia at her obvious discomfort.

"I wanted to come check and see how you were doing? Nobody's told me much. Said I needed to rest." She let out a sigh, "How am I supposed to rest when I didn't know what kind of shape you and the others are in? It's my fault you're here." Her voice shook at the last part. Good god she couldn't get her emotions in check. Didn't know if it was the pain medicine or what had happened over the last few days but all she seemed to do was cry. It was frustrating.

Reaching over and taking her hand Lee waited until she looked at him. "Darlin' if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, ALIVE." He squeezed her hand before saying more, "You and me both know they meant to kill me. If you wouldn't have distracted them they would have. Melissa you suffered more than you had to, for me." Shaking his head when she got ready to talk, "It doesn't matter the reason why I ended up there. You seem to think that you've been this terrible burden on us, but you're family and taking care of family is never a burden. It's what you do."

Melissa knew that she might have had a few tears slip down her cheeks as she thought about what Lee was saying.

"When you did what you did for Happy, your family, and the club, to keep the Feds off them; was it a burden?" Lee looked at her.

Shaking her head, "No."

"See, you didn't see it as a burden. You may have gotten frustrated at what you couldn't do, or whatever irritated you. But, I bet not once did you consider just giving up. You stayed at it until it was finished." Patting the hand that he had been holding, "That Sweet M, is exactly how all of us felt about you and that Creagen shit."

There really wasn't much she could say to that, knew it was what he believed, and she agreed with him. Even if she would have had something to say, her damned emotions were all over the place and she was afraid she'd start crying and not stop again. Sitting still made her realize that her pain had increased, must have been from overdoing it on the walk down here. Melissa was just about to ask if Lee could buzz one of the nurses to take her back when she heard Lee's room door open and felt the mood change. The expression on Lee's face told her who it was without her even having to turn around.

"How mad is he?" She whispered to Lee, knowing everyone heard her.

"Which one?" He snorted.

Turning her head she was met with three angry stares. Jesus Christ this was going to be bad. Letting out a deep sigh and wiping her face quickly she sat up straighter, well as straight as she could anyway, it's not like she could stand up without them knowing just how much pain she was in.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Melissa, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Happy demanded, not in the mood to hear any excuses. She'd scared the fuck out of him, not being in her room. Did the stubborn woman not realize how hurt she was, what kind of condition she was in. For fuck's sake they were gonna have to strap her down to get her to rest. When the nurse had pointed in the direction she had Hap knew there wasn't an exit that way, he knew where she had gone.

Hap watched her breathe deep, saw that she was trying to keep her emotions from showing. But he saw. Saw everything, from the way she flattened her hands that were a little shaky onto her thighs. Saw that she didn't rest the foot that had the hurt ankle fully on the floor and that she favored the side where she had been cut. She'd been crying too.

"It appears that I'm getting ready to be fussed at." She answered in a grumpy tone. The tone pushed even more of his buttons and he had to clamp his jaw tight to keep from yelling at her.

"If you wouldn't do stuff you shouldn't be doing then you wouldn't have to worry about it. I know the doctor didn't tell you that you could be up." He told her sarcastically with a raised brow as he nodded at Auggie. "You waited until we were all gone and then went sneaking off!" He heard her brother and Auggie agree.

Judging from the look on her face Happy knew that he had just said the wrong thing.

"I wasn't sneaking." She rolled her eyes and tried to shift but stopped abruptly. They all knew why, pain. "I'm a grown woman Happy, I didn't need permission."

"Did you wait until we were gone?" When Hap got no answer, "Sweetheart, that's sneaking. I bet you walked the whole way here too."

Still watching her closely Hap knew it was time that she got back to her room, it looked like this was going to be a challenge. Stubborn woman.

"Stand up, let's go." He demanded.

"No."

Had she just told him NO. Letting out a deep frustrated breath he was tempted to yell. By now, everyone in the room was paying very close attention to the both of them. Jesus Christ.

"What did you just say?" Hap growled.

"I said no. I won't be bossed around like I'm a child. I'll go when I'm ready." Her refusal was softly spoken but firm.

Getting ready to make her do what he said one way or another Hap noticed her eyes were starting to get a little glassy and even though subtle, her breathing was getting shallower.

"You can't do it, can you? You're in too much pain." Happy knew he was right when she didn't answer right away. Walking over and moving her IV stand out of his way he slid his arms around her and picked her up before she could argue.

"Happy! Put me down! I was getting ready to call a nurse to take me back before you barged in here!" She huffed, ignoring the snickers from her brother and Auggie.

"Hang on to that stand so it doesn't get jerked out of you." Waiting for her to reach behind him to do as he told her, he headed for the door. Melissa wrapped her arm around his neck while the other held the IV stand. Looking down at her face it was obvious that she was embarassed. Served her right for sneaking off and scaring them.

"Please put me down Happy." She softly asked, anger was there even though she'd spoken softly.

Not answering her Hap kept walking down the hallway. Melissa kept her head tucked into his neck, not looking at anyone they passed. All he wanted to do was hold her tight against him and kiss her senseless. Knowing she was in pain though made him keep his hold as gentle as possible. They'd passed the waiting room close to her room and a few of the guys were in there sitting around. When they saw him and Melissa they started to whistle and make noise. He felt her sigh more than he heard it.

In her room he sat her down on the bed as easy as he could manage. She turned her head to look away from him. Instead of letting her pout and be pissed off he ran his fingers along her jaw and turned her head to him, kissing her softly. Melissa returned his kiss and he had to make himself not smile against her lips. His girl was a handful but damn she was worth it.

"Don't pout, and don't sneak off again. You scared me." He looked at her, "You could have asked me to take you to see Lee."

The fact that she didn't answer as she laid back against her pillow concerned him. Actually, she didn't say a word, didn't look at him, just closed her eyes.

"Do you need pain medicine?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all she answered, not making a move to press the button, eyes still closed.

Sitting on the bed beside her he reached over and clicked the button, the sound of it being added into her IV echoing around the room. Happy knew after a few minutes when she hadn't opened her eyes that the medicine had put her to sleep. All he wanted was for her to rest up and heal, so he could take her home. He hated hospitals, hated her being in one even more.

Pulling one of the chairs close he sat beside the bed while she slept. Lost in thought he didn't look up until Auggie and Tara came back into the room.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Lee waited until Auggie had finished checking on his injuries and left with Shep a few minutes later. Shaking his head and laughing to himself about what had just happened, he looked over at Sonia. Never in his life had he been so happy to see someone as when he had opened his eyes after surgery and there she sat, holding his hand. If he could manage to get her back he'd never fuck it up again. Being around Melissa for the last few weeks had made him realize again how rare it was to find a good woman in the world they lived in. When you had one you held on to her, no matter the cost.

"I don't think I would have believed it without seeing if for myself." Sonia told him.

"Believed what?" Lee was a little lost.

"Happy. He loves her. You can see it." Her voice sounded amazed.

Letting out a laugh, "Baby, you've not even seen the half of it. Would you believe that Melissa yells at him when he yells at her. She's not scared of him like most people are. He's still the same but there's a calmness to him now that wasn't there before. I mean he's still scary as hell, but now it's different."

"Really. Well, you know what, I'm glad for Hap. I've always liked him. You think he'll smother her?"

"He wouldn't hurt her." Lee was a little shocked.

"Not literally smother her you big idiot." She rolled her eyes. "We both know how obsessive about things he can be and then on top of that how possessive he is. That woman will be the center of his universe whether she likes it or not."

Lee knew Sonia was right, had already came to that very same thought. "You're right. But, Melissa has been treated like that her whole life by her family. With Happy, I think she can handle it, they have this connection that you can see when they're together. She loves him just as much as he loves her."

"She's very beautiful."

"Not as pretty as you." Lee told her and listened to her laugh. "You'll like her. She's smart and nice to be around. Kinda reminded me of you." Looking at her smile, "Did I tell you she gave some of the croweaters a beatdown."

Telling Sonia the story and watching her enjoy it made him feel better than he had in a long time. Watching her Lee knew that she would make her way to Melissa's room, Sonia was curious like that.

Settling a little more comfortably into the bed Lee was happy that Creagen was dealt with. Glad that Melissa was getting her life back and that Happy would be part of it.

"There's a betting pool at the clubhouse." Lee smirked at Sonia, he knew she loved shit like that.

"On what?"

"On when Happy will marry her." He grinned. "Get Kozik to hook you up."

"Lee." She looked at him seriously. "I know that I'll like her because she did what she did to keep you alive." Her eyes teared up as she spoke. Standing up and coming closer to him, he was surprised when she climbed next to him and hugged him. Neither one spoke as they laid there taking comfort from each other and in doing so healing some of the hurt that was between them.

* * *

- **-xx-**

* * *

"I can tell by your vitals that you're awake."

"I figured as much." Melissa told Auggie as he moved closer and sat on the corner of her bed. "Where's Happy?"

"Had to do some club stuff. He'll be back in a few hours." He made a face at her, "You're stuck with me. Gotta make sure you don't sneak off again."

"Very funny." She mocked him. It was nice having him here, knew that it was a sign of how much he cared for her that he was wiling to come this far and go through the legalities of being allowed to work in this hospital temporarily.

"I do need to fuss about what you did. You shouldn't have been up, at least not walking that far anyway. Didn't realize how far it was once you got started did you? And then you were too stubborn to stop." Auggie raised a knowing brow at her.

Melissa looked at him, they'd known each other almost their whole lives, he knew her too well. All she did was nod her head in answer and watched him smirk at her.

"So, it's just us, you wanna talk while I check you over." He asked her.

She spent the time telling him what happened and how she was feeling. With him she didn't leave anything out. Only Happy and Auggie would know the complete details. Happy because she loved him and she wouldn't keep stuff from him. Auggie because he was someone she trusted and he needed to know the truth to make sure she got the treatment needed.

When he was done he sat back down. "Everything looks good. As long as you rest you should be fine. If you overdo it again there is a possibility that some of the internal injuries won't heal as fast as they should. Don't make me tell Happy, I think he would actually consider strapping you to the bed." He chuckled at her eye roll.

"He could try."

Auggie was quiet for a few seconds. "I really like him. To be honest, I didn't think I would, thought I'd just have to tolerate him. But, he's not bad. I like how he doesn't let you get by with stuff." Holding up his hands in defense when she got ready to speak, "I don't mean treating you like a child. I mean that, with your family and even me, we've always just kind of let you slide most of the time. it's good that he cares enough about you to be concerned. You probably don't realize how important that is to your brothers and the rest of us. You'll be up here from now on, not in Texas with us. It's a comfort knowing he'll take care of you."

"You act like I've always just done whatever I want with no regard to any of you." She honestly said.

"That's not what I meant. You've always been good to listen to us. Sometimes though, you're as stubborn as they come."

"I'll miss you all. And, I'm glad Happy likes you, if he didn't I probably wouldn't be seeing much of you." She laughed a little. "He does care, it's just sometimes he goes a little overboard. Hap's never been in this kind of situation before it's all new to him, it's a learning experience."

"I know." He seemed thoughtful. "The Director here, Tara's boss. She hinted around that I could practice here on a part time basis if I was interested. I may give it some thought, I could do more here than in El Paso. I know with you being in Charming that they guys will be up here a lot more too."

Nodding her head in approval earned a grin from him. "Auggie, how long do I have to stay here?"

"I knew that was coming. I would like it to be about a week, just to be on the safe side. But, I know that you will bitch about that. So three days is the lowest I'll go. I won't budge from that either."

There were times when she knew that it would be pointless to argue and this was one of them. Hearing the door open Melissa watched Jax come in, looking a little uncertain.

"Mind if I have a few minutes with her." He asked Auggie.

Patting her leg and getting up, "I'll be back later, I'll go check on Lee and then see if Kozik or Loken need me to check on them. Tara said they were being pains."

"Thanks man." Jax said as he took the seat next to her bed.

Pointing at Jax's eye Melissa spoke out loud. "You make Tara mad and she blacked your eye?"

Snorting out a laugh, "More like I pissed Happy off when I yelled at his woman."

Melissa didn't know what to say. She didn't know that Happy even knew about that.

"I'm sorry for that by the way and for grabbing you." He breathed out a deep sigh. "Melissa, I don't even know how to thank you for what you did. What you had to do to get all that done, it's hard to wrap my head around. You know what they offered me, don't you."

"It's okay. Yes, I do know what they offered you. I also think it wasn't right of you to consider those options without talking to the guys. At least you would have known how they felt about it."

"I know. That's what Tara said too." He sighed.

"Smart lady."

"So, we're good." Jax asked her.

"Yeah."

Jax visibly relaxed and they talked for a little while longer until she started to get tired. When he left she thought about Happy carrying her down the hall, she'd been pissed off that he'd done it, but now after she'd thought about it knew that it was the way he solved the problem. This was stressful for him, even without him telling her it was. He was trying and that's all that mattered. After that she slept until a sound woke her up.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Her breathing was even and relaxed, probably more from the medicines than anything else. He'd passed Auggie in the hall and had been told that if Melissa could rest for another three days then she could go home. As long as there were no new problems. Hearing that, knowing that she could go home so soon made him feel better.

Happy watched her sleep. The quiet room calmed his nerves. For some reason now that Creagen was dead Hap felt edgy and pissed off. The fact that he'd not made him suffer was eating at him. Happy had spent endless hours planning out in his mind the torture he was going to inflict on Creagen. It was the price he was supposed to pay for touching Melissa. He'd gone and fucked it all up by just cutting his throat and the asshole had bled out fast. Hap's mind knew that finding Melissa had been the most important thing and if they hadn't found her when they did she probably wouldn't have been alive. It still just pissed him off that he didn't make the bastard suffer more.

Hearing her breathing change his eyes met hers. They hadn't talked since he'd carried her back to her room. She was probably still pissed off at him. He wasn't sorry though.

"Feeling any better." He questioned.

"A little." Her sleepy voice caused his body to react. God he missed touching her.

"You still mad?" Happy wanted to know. She just stared at him and he couldn't read her expression. Hell, that wasn't a good sign.

"Maybe you could take your kutte off and sit here with me?"

Standing up and laying his kutte across the chair he sat down slowly next to her. If this is what it took for her to not be mad, he'd do it. Sure as hell beat her not speaking to him or looking at him. Definitely beat her yelling and screaming.

Waiting until she settled herself close to him she looked up at him, "You could kiss me."

Seemed reasonable enough he thought, even it made him realize how horny it made him hearing her ask him to kiss her. Leaning in he kissed her before sitting back up.

"Happy," She sighed and slid her hand under his shirt, rubbing his skin. "That wasn't a kiss."

Cutting his eyes down to her, if she wanted a kiss he'd give her a damn kiss. He didn't notice the sly look in her eyes. When his mouth met her this time it didn't take long before his tongue was stroking hers and his hand was rubbing her tit through the thick hospital gown she had on. Her fingers slid to the edge of his jeans before he covered her hand and pulled his lips from hers.

"Sweetheart, shit, you gotta stop. You're killing me." He grumbled, stopping before he decided to do a lot more than kiss her.

Happy looked at her, she had a sly look and then it hit him, "You weren't even mad, you devious woman."

Sighing dramatically and pressing her body closer to his, "I'm not sure, another kiss may help me decide. I mean you did boss me around and then carry me through the hospital for everyone to see." She answered in a very fake innocent voice with a smirk.

His teasing little bitch really was a handful. He'd give her a quick lesson for messing with him. Attaching his mouth to hers once more and kissing her hard, his tongue imitating what he'd like his cock to be doing. When she made a soft moaning noise Hap held back his grin. Taking her hand that had been rubbing his skin he moved it down over his jeans and stopped, letting her feel how hard he was. The roughness of his hand moving up her smooth thigh made her shift to try and get as close to him as she could. He knew when she was turned on and he was definitely getting her there. It felt fucking good too. Felt good knowing that he was able to work her up as much as she did him.

Hap was getting ready to slide his fingers into her panties while he kissed down her neck when he heard talking outside the room door. Reluctantly pulling his hands away and kissing her quick on the lips he got up and sat as comfortably as he could in the chair beside her bed as the nurse on duty came in. He wanted to tell her to get out, that he had business to finish.

"You look flushed Ms. Collins, are you feeling okay? I can call the doctor if you need me to." The concerned nurse asked Melissa.

"I'm fine, really." She glared at him quickly. He smirked back at her.

"Well if you're sure, I can just wait for Dr Knowles or Dr August to check on you when they do rounds later." The nurse stated in a bored voice.

"Do you know when I get the IV removed?" Melissa asked.

That seemed like an odd question to Happy. The nurse was caught off guard also, she didn't have time to ask anything.

"I have different pajamas to wear." Melissa pointed to a small bag sitting on the table across the room. "I can't get them on with the IV in my arm and I'm tired of this hospital gown."

Happy's cock jerked at the thought of her taking off that gown, he knew she only had panties on under it. Jesus Christ, you'd think her being in the shape she was in he wouldn't be as fucking horny for her as he was. It wasn't just about screwing her though, it was the connection they had, the closeness. He needed that to affirm in his mind that she really was okay. Three days he repeated to himself. She goes home in three days. They'd be alone then.

"I totally understand. I'm not sure what the plan for switching you from IV meds to oral meds is but I'm certain we can temporarily unhook it for you to put something more comfortable on. Let me just check first."

Leaving the room the nurse left the door open. Chuckling to himself he looked over at Melissa, "I think she's scared of me."

Snorting out a laugh, "Sweetie, most people are." Her dark eyes traveled over him. "Want to come back over here with me?"

Before he could answer the nurse came back in, eyed him cautiously and then looked at Melissa. "I can unhook your IV line and let you change and clean up. I can have one of the nursing assistants come in to help you."

"I'll help her." Happy told her. The nurse seemed to debate on letting him until finally she shook her head.

"That's fine. I'll be back in about an hour to hook everything back up." With that said she clamped off the tubes and disconnected the lines from Melissa's arm. Taping down the small entry port to her arm and stepping back, "That should do it. If you need anything just press the call button. I'll be back in a little while." Leaving the room, the nurse once again looked at Happy before quietly closing the door.

Happy looked over into the bathroom there was a small fold down bench attached to the wall across from the sink. A shower and a toilet. When his mind started going over the possibilities his body immediately responded. He slid his eyes over to Melissa. She raised a brow at him. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up and changed." Standing up and coming to the side of the bed, "Want me to carry you."

Laughing softly, "No, I think I'm good. You just get the bag off the table." Sliding to the edge of the bed and cautiously standing up, he watched her wince and suck in a breath when she put her foot down and stepped forward. It wasn't in him to just let her suffer on something as simple as getting to the bathroom across the room. Grabbing the bag and stepping back over to her.

"Don't bitch, I'm gonna carry you." Letting her wrap her arms around his neck he easily lifted her and moved them to the bathroom. Kicking the door shut once they were inside and dropping the bag he held, Hap let her gently stand up. Circling his arms around her waist he pulled her up against him, enough that she didn't have any pressure on her hurt ankle. His lips teased hers before fully kissing her. With a sigh she relaxed into him, tightening her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to his. His hands moved to the snaps on the back of her gown and pulled them loose. It didn't take her but a few seconds to let it fall to the floor.

It was the first time that Happy had got to look at her and see the damage that had been done. Silently he let his eyes travel completely over her, taking in every bruise, cut, and scrape. Pushing down the anger that he felt over the pain she had endured wasn't easy. His knuckles brushed down her skin and rested on her hip. Patiently Melissa let him look at all of her, understanding what he needed.

Fitting her against him again, Hap let her kiss him while his hands moved down the curve of her ass into her panties. Squeezing and lifting her so she could feel how hard he was made her gasp into his mouth. His fingers brushed between her legs and the fact that she was wet instantly made him throb. There was no protest when her panties fell to the floor with the gown. Holding her against him he turned them around. Pulling down the folding bench attached to the wall he sat down. There was no lock on the door, so stretching one leg across the small room his boot rested against the door, it would keep it shut if someone tried to open it. Holding her hips, she stood between his legs.

"Turn around." He whispered. The trust in her eyes always humbled him. Slowly she turned. Pulling her down to sit on his lap he lifted up her thighs and rested them on the outside of his. Shifting down a little so he could lean back a little more, "Lean back sweetheart." With a soft sigh, she rested against his chest. "Are you okay? Does that hurt?" He kissed below her ear as he asked.

"I'm okay. That feels good." She breathed, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her, one hand moved her chin up so that he could kiss her. The other hand smoothed down her skin until it rested between her legs. His thighs spread apart just a little and that opened her legs up more for him. Still kissing her while his fingers found her clit and circled it. Her hips pushed down into his and her ass rubbed against his cock.

When her lips pulled away from his Hap thought she may be in pain. "Happy, take your shirt off." She whispered.

Not able to deny her, he did as she asked. Knew she liked the skin to skin contact. When he quickly did what she asked and had her back against him, the soft moan she made was worth it. Melissa turned her head and kissed his jaw while she rocked into his cock. Happy went back to rubbing her clit, with the other hand he moved it between them and unzipped his jeans, pushed them down to the middle of his thighs. The sound seemed loud in the small room.

"You okay? Any pain?" He asked again as he rubbed his cock between her pussy lips.

"I'm good." She shifted trying to get him to enter her. Spreading his thighs a little wider opened her up more to him.

"We gotta stay quiet and still." He whispered in her ear and felt her nod in agreement.

Rocking his hips up, Hap pushed slowly into her. She was tight and wet. Both of them sucked in a breath. Once he was all the way in he stopped. Fuck, it felt good. Turning his head to hers he kissed her, letting his tongue push into her in the same rhythm as his cock. One hand still kept busy at her clit while the other had moved to her tits to gently squeeze and pinch her nipples. Making himself keep a slow pace was torture, he wanted to push hard and send them both over the edge. This time he couldn't do that though, it would cause her pain. At the same time, he loved the slowness of it, being inside her is what he had been needing. They way she responded to him comforted his frayed nerves.

Her breathing was shallower and she was pushing her ass into him in time with his thrusts. When he felt her start to tighten around him he knew she was getting ready to come. Keeping the same pace but pushing up harder into her while his finger stroked her clit made his balls tighten with that familiar feeling. He was as close as she was to coming.

"Shhh." He whispered as she started to make little moaning noises. "That's it sweetheart, make us both come." He moaned in her ear, feeling her pussy tighten around him. After a few more thrusts tight spasms clenched at him and he turned his head to cover her mouth with his, sucking at her lips and tongue, swallowing her moans as he came with her. Holy shit was all he could think and was reminded again how much he loved being with her. Loved her. The hospital wasn't the place to tell her though. Three more days. She'd be home in three more days, they'd be alone then.

The slight movement she made brought his mind back to her. Circling his arms around her he kissed her neck. "We better get you cleaned up and in those pajamas before the nurse comes back. I really don't think she'd approve." He chuckled. Easing out of her and shifting her legs to one side, Hap sat them both up. Letting her stand up, he pulled his jeans back up and got everything done up. When he stood up he let his palm stop at her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it softly. Her lips were swollen and her face flushed. Happy thought she was beautiful. Pressing his lips to her forehead he reached around and turned on the shower.

Motioning for Melissa to sit down and taking down the shower head Happy helped her get clean.

"Hap, you know you don't have to help me do this." Melissa told him motioning at the shower

"Oh, I know that. But when you get home and are all healed up I'll be expecting you to return the favor." He let his eyes purposely travel her body and smirked at her when she laughed.

"I think I can handle that." She grinned as she ran her fingers across his bare shoulders feeling his muscles twitch as she did. He hadn't put his shirt back on yet and he was enjoying her touching him. Gesturing for her to stand, they got her dried off and into her pajamas. Happy took every chance he could to let his hands touch her skin and linger on her.

When he finally got her back to her bed and settled in, Happy had just sat down in the chair beside the bed when the door opened. Expecting to see the nurse returning Hap was immediately alert and stood up as two men in suits stepped into the room.

"Ms. Collins." The younger of the two spoke.

Happy watched Melissa try to sit up a little straighter and a closed hard look come over her face.

Who the hell were they and what did they want with Melissa, Happy wondered.


	53. Chapter 53

Hi guys, so sorry for the long delay. I have been having some difficulty with the fanfiction site, I have not been able to access my story. Finally got it all worked out! I am so appreciative to all of you that have been here waiting. You have sent encouraging messages and heartfelt emails. You are the best and I love you all!

I hope you like these next few chapters! We are finally getting to some LOVE words!

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

* * *

Melissa narrowed her eyes as she stared at one of the two men. The younger one to be exact, he had some nerve coming here. Arrogant prick. She'd made a mistake the last time she had dealt with him. Hadn't told her brothers or family either. Maybe it was time to let Happy work off a little of the pent up energy that seemed to radiate from him. Glancing over at him she could tell that he was on edge as he glared at the two men.

"William. Nice to see you." She acknowledged the older of the two men before motioning to the younger man. "You though, you thought you could just walk in here, that what you did I would forget about." Melissa watched the arrogant little asshole stand there and glare down his nose at her. A flicker of anger flashed in the older man Williams eyes as they focused on the younger man standing beside him. Happy's eyes locked with hers and the look he gave her was one that she understood, _'you better tell me what you meant, right now_ ' was what that look said and he meant business.

"Happy, this is William," she gestured to the older man. "He is one of my lawyers." Melissa looked at Happy and knew that he wasn't satisfied yet. His jaw was clenched and eyes hard. Taking a breath she continued. "The other one, is not my lawyer and never will be."

Melissa looked at Happy and then at William as she explained that the last time she had came to the offices that the younger man had grabbed her ass and made some very inappropriate suggestions. When those suggestions were rejected he had made sly threats. He was the son of Williams partner and a spoiled man. When Melissa finished, she turned to Happy, "I should have told my brothers, or William, someone. I didn't though and I regretted it. I should have stood up for myself."

With a nod at her Hap turned and stalked over to the young guy and jerked him up by the throat, growling something low that Melissa couldn't hear. They left the room with Happy dragging him while he tried to resist.

"Little punk had it coming." William snorted, which earned a small chuckle from Melissa. "You should have told me Melissa. I wouldn't have tolerated such behavior, neither would his father. I will talk with Joe about his son as soon as I leave here. In the meantime, I'll let your man, and I'm assuming that's what he is by the way he looks at you, take care of the little prick. Let him learn a lesson."

"Happy is my man." She told him, waiting to see if any judgement would show in his eyes. But William was smart and knew what she was doing.

"My dear, this is a cruel world we live in. You of all people have experienced more than your fair share of it. If that man loves and protects you, makes you feel safe, then I could care less about anything else. Your happiness matters to us, not because you bring us ridiculous amounts of business, it matters because we care about you."

Accepting his answer as truth was easy, he never lied to her, "So William what brings you here. I thought we had everything wrapped up when we talked last."

"We did. I just came to check on you, we were in the area and one of my sources told me that you were missing." He came over and sat by the bed. "How are you doing?"

Snorting out a laugh, "I've been better but I've been worse too, so I guess I can't complain."

Leaning forward William looked serious, "The problem, it's been taken care of?"

"Yes." Melissa understood what he was asking and knew honesty was the only answer. She had known William and Joe for so many years that she had learned they were as ruthless as her brothers and the Sons were, maybe even more. They knew how to get things done and what they couldn't do legally they usually found a way around and covered it in legalities that were hard to unwind. They were ferocious.

Melissa hadn't heard Happy step back into the room. Didn't see that he still looked tense. He watched them making sure that Melissa was okay. William noticed the intense stare of the silent man. He bit back a grin, he'd been around long enough to know when a man was protecting what was his. Good, Melissa had been through hell and she deserved a man who could hold his own.

Finally seeing Happy standing in the doorway, Melissa motioned for him to come in. She made the introductions again and talked to William about the Feds and how it was all wrapped up. She was surprised when Happy asked a few interesting questions that her and William hadn't thought of. This seemed to impress William who made sure that he would check into what Happy had asked. Standing up, the older lawyer looked at Happy, "I hope you gave the little shit a well deserved lesson."

It was the first time in a while that Melissa saw Happy look a little like his old smug self as he nodded with a smirk. Funny that it just took a little violence to put that look there.

"Her brother and cousins are looking after him now." He grinned and moved the toothpick he had in his mouth around. That earned a low chuckle from William. Happy stood and walked to the door with him.

"I'll make sure that he is punished for his behavior. Melissa won't have to deal with him again." They stepped out into the hallway and William studied the quiet man briefly, "I asked Melissa if the problem she had was dealt with, you sure it won't be bothering her anymore?"

With a nod Happy confirmed what he was asking, "I made sure of it."

Reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket William pulled out a small card and handed it to Happy, "Keep this in your wallet, it's my contact information if you ever need it. You call me first and never say a word until you talk to me." When Happy didn't immediately reach for it, "Melissa is the one who told me to make sure you had this." That seemed to be what he needed to hear and he took the card and slid it in his pocket. Melissa watched them from her bed and felt satisfied that she had done what she had set out to do, take care of the people she loved.

Moving around trying to get comfortable with the amount of pain that was starting to ache in different places wasn't easy, but she was determined not to let anyone see, just in case Auggie changed his mind about the three days. Looking up her eyes met Happy's, she knew that he'd caught her struggling to get comfortable by the way his eyes slightly narrowed and swept over her. Good grief, the man never missed a thing.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy listened with only half of his mind on what the lawyer was saying, the other half was watching Melissa try to make herself comfortable in her bed. The more he watched her struggle the angrier he got. Not at her, at himself for not making Creagen suffer longer. He'd got off easy, how could he have let that happen. Snapping his mind back to the lawyer as he held out a card Happy took it. He knew that this man was someone who could destroy people with a phone call and it'd be in his best interest to have him on his side. Hap had to give Melissa credit, she was very good at covering their asses.

Leading him to the waiting room Happy smirked when he saw that the guys had worked over the smug little asshole lawyer that had messed with Melissa. Hap had been the first to give him a few hits, but in the mood he was in he knew he'd better hold himself back. His anger was too close to the edge and it wouldn't take much for him to lose his grip on it. Plus, with her family around they'd want their fair share of him too.

Hearing the older man beside him snort out a soft chuckle Happy looked over at him to see a sly grin on his face. It was a look that Hap knew, William enjoyed seeing the little fucker getting what he deserved. No wonder Melissa liked her lawyers, they understood how things worked.

The little fucker tried to say something to William but William just turned his head and ignored him, speaking to Shep, "I had no idea that he'd made such inappropriate advances toward Melissa. I assure you, we, his father and I, will also make sure it is quite a learning experience for the little prick. We allow no mistreatment of our clients, especially our female clients." He turned and glared at the young man with eyes full of anger, "And most especially Melissa, who has endured the most horrendous of abuse."

By now the younger lawyer was looking a little worse for wear than when he walked into Melissa's hospital room. Happy was also certain that William meant every word he had said about punishing the little asshole too. As the older lawyer turned to leave Shep stepped forward and thanked him for the work he had done to get them all out of trouble with the Feds.

"Just doing my job. It's always interesting when Melissa brings us problems that require," He paused and looked around at them, "a little creative problem solving. Shakes up our day, keeps us on our toes." Nodding at Happy as he moved to the door, "Tell her that when she is at home and feeling better that I will come back so that we can go over a few things."

Hap nodded back and watched as William turned to leave, snapping his finger at the younger lawyer to follow him. Happy grinned because it looked like the older man was looking forward to punishing the little fucker. He guessed that men like William didn't get as far as they did without learning to deal with problems in an effective way.

Letting his mind drift he still wasn't able to shake the edgy feeling he had. Giving that asshole a few good hits had eased it a little, enough to lift his mood, just not enough to get rid of the edginess he felt pulsing through him. If they hadn't been in the hospital waiting room he would have beat him to a bloody pulp and not cared if the shit had lived or not. Now that, that may have gotten rid of some of his frustration.

Turning to head back to Melissa's room Jax stopped him as he got out in the hallway.

"Hap. I need you to do something." Jax told him. Happy could tell by the tone of his voice and expression on his face that it wasn't going to be anything quick or easy. He silently listened to his president and what he needed Happy to do. When Jax was finished he nodded his head in acceptance and then once again headed to Melissa's room. His day just got a lot longer.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

His eyes met hers as he stepped back into her room, there were no emotions showing on his face. The edginess was still there, Melissa could tell by how controlled his movements were. Most others wouldn't have noticed but she did. Happy sat down on the edge of bed instead of in the chair.

"Thank you for taking care of that for me." She told him and before he had time to fuss about her not saying anything sooner she added, "I had forgotten about it until he showed up here." Judging by the look on his face she wouldn't get off with just that thank you. Rubbing her fingers softly against his forearm didn't totally distract him but she knew he was aware of what she was doing when he raised a brow at her.

"Anything else you ain't told us?" He asked.

"No Happy. That's it."

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a quick kiss but still made her want more. Letting out a breath and rubbing his neck he looked at her.

"Say whatever it is you need to say Hap."

"I gotta leave in just a little bit. Need to do something for Jax and the club."

Melissa hadn't expected that. She tried to make sure that the disappointment didn't show on her face. Staying in the hospital was miserable and Happy being here had been a comfort in more ways than one. It only took a second or two before her mind panicked about how long he would be gone and if it would be after she went home. Would she have to go home alone?

"Hey." He gently squeezed her hand. "I won't be gone long, should be back tomorrow evening."

"I understand." She did, but it didn't make it any easier.

"I know you do." His thumb was moving back and forth across her wrist. "I'll be back before you go home. Just a few more days in here and then we'll be at home."

Melissa smiled a little at the we'll be at home part. "Who's gonna help me with my pajamas?" She smirked at him and watched his pupils flare instantly as he remembered exactly what that meant.

"Nobody unless it's one of those female nurses." He growled and leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. "Behave, try to rest up while I'm gone." When his lips touched hers Melissa let him deepen the kiss and returned it eagerly. Pulling back after a few minutes Happy slid his hand to the back of her neck and into the edge of her hair. "With what I have to do, I don't know if I'll have time to talk tonight."

"I don't have a phone anyway. I lost it sometime after Creagen took me." She cringed slightly at the mention of the last part of her statement not realizing Happy caught it.

"I'll have Juice get you a new one." Sliding closer he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Now, kiss me and tell me bye. I gotta go."

Rolling her eyes while she laughed a little, "Bossy man." He didn't argue it, maybe because he was busy kissing her, but most likely he didn't argue because they both knew it was true.

After saying goodbye she watched Happy leave. He was a little more relaxed than when he came in but she could still see that he had a tightness to how he held himself. Knew that it was some sort of tension or anxiety, he just wasn't saying what it was about.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Walking down the hall of the hospital took more energy than it should have, but Happy had came here without stopping to get any sleep. He had stopped only long enough at the clubhouse to shower and put on clean clothes. It should have only taken him one day to get the job done. Instead it had taken all of two whole days. When he got to the waiting room he noticed that it was full and even Auggie was sitting around, none of them looked happy either. That was a little odd, he figured at least one of them would be in the room with Melissa. Chibs had went with him and neither one had talked to anyone here, that's how damn busy they had been. Now he wondered if that had been a mistake. They would have called him or Chibs if something serious would have happened. Wouldn't they?

"What's going on?" He asked, not sure if he should be worried.

"It's about damn time Happy! You're woman is being a pain in the ass. We ain't going back in there." Kozik grumbled and Shep voiced his agreement.

In his mind it didn't make sense. She should be in a pretty good mood, it had been three days and she would be going home. Glancing over to look at Auggie, even he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"What'd you do to her?" Hap groaned.

"Ask Dr August over there." Shep muttered sarcastically.

A short disgruntled snort came from the man in question before he spoke. "Look man, I had to do it. It was a medical decision not a personal one."

Already tired and not wanting to deal with whatever was going on, he snapped out a little harsher than he planned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Auggie straightened up in his chair, "Yesterday, when I sent Melissa up to have some scans to check and see how everything was healing, I noticed one area didn't look quite right. I ordered an additional test, it requires a dye infusion to be circulated through her system. The whole process takes about twenty four hours. I had to tell her she has to stay an extra day." The doctor let out a long sigh. "She didn't take that well. Been in a pissy mood since then."

"Is it serious?" Hap wanted to know. "The place that didn't look right."

"I don't think so. I just need to be sure. If it is something, I can catch it early and deal with it." Auggie looked at him. "It was the right call and once she settles down she'll be fine. I know she hates hospitals but it's just one more day."

He looked around the room and shook his head. If he wasn't so fucking tired he would laugh at all of them, bunch of grown ass men hiding from a woman. Happy left the room and walked to her hospital room, the door was shut so he opened it as quietly as he could. Melissa didn't hear him, which surprised him. Her fingers rubbed back and forth across the blanket that covered her and her eyes were unfocused. She was lost in her thoughts. It was obvious that at some point she had cried, her eyes still had that glassy sheen to them.

When he made it to the bed he stood there for a second before touching her moving fingers. Her head jerked up and her eyes met his.

"You're back." She smiled a little.

He nodded while he took off his kutte and draped it over the back of the chair. With his hand he patted her leg motioning for her to slide over. Lowering down next to her she leaned up so that he could slide an arm behind her and then made herself comfortable against him. With his other hand he tipped up her chin and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and Hap had to make himself keep it that way. If he didn't, he may just have her stripped down naked and doing her right now. Pulling away was harder than he wanted, somehow she seemed to understand though.

"You look tired." She breathed.

"I am. Now, tell me what's up." He shook his head when he saw her make a face. "I talked to Auggie before coming in here and I agree with him. It's just one more day."

Seeing her look away and feel her body stiffen just a little, Happy didn't expect her to answer him. At least not without a fuss. When she started to speak, it caught him off guard. She stared out the window as she spoke.

"I know it's only one more day. It's just-" She let out a breath and seemed to be thinking about what to say next. "It's just that being in here makes me feel like the nightmare hasn't ended yet. I'm on display for everyone to see what they did to me."

Happy didn't say anything, just thought about what she'd just said. Waited for her to say more.

"I know that it has ended, this is the last part of everything they put me through. I just want to go home."

Still not knowing what to say, what was there he could say, Hap just pulled her in a little closer and felt her rest head against his chest. Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe something else but at this moment he couldn't help being a little surprised at the picture he must make. Him, the Tacoma killer laid up in a hospital room that wasn't even his with his woman snuggled up to him. The most surprising part was that he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. He'd like to think that this, holding her, knowing she was safe, that all the bullshit was done, would be enough to calm some of the the rage that had been growing inside him. Growing each time he looked at her struggling to hide her pain, grew each time he saw the marks on her, the stitches, the bandages. And it grew because he hadn't made Creagen suffer for what he'd done. Him of all people, he was the best there was at making someone suffer, thrived on it more often than not. The one time when it was personally important to him to do what he was good at and he had reacted so fast that he'd not really thought about it until after it was done. Something about that day kept nagging at him though. Couldn't put his finger on what it was, if it was something Melissa had said, something they had done. Hap hadn't had a minute to himself hardly, much less time to sit and focus on what it was his mind was trying to grasp. Maybe he'd go talk to Lee, just to go over things.

"I can feel how tense you are Happy-"

"I'm just tired." He interrupted before she could say anymore. "Was a long couple of days."

She looked up at him for a second, let out a sigh, and then rested her head back against him. Hap knew she didn't fully believe him but wouldn't push him to talk. It was that about her he loved, that she didn't try to make him talk, he almost told her what was eating at him. Almost.

Both laid there silent, lost in their own thoughts until the buzz of Hap's phone broke the silence. After he had answered it and hung up, Melissa leaned up for him to move. Sliding out from under her he moved, instead of getting up though he leaned over her as she laid back down against the pillow looking up at him.

"I guess you gotta go."

"Yea." He mumbled as his hand slid under her top and moved up her skin to the crow that rested there and stroked his fingers over it. His thumb stroked the underside of her breast, he felt her heartbeat quicken as she drew in a soft breath. That soft sound told him how much she liked his touch which made him so damned hard he could barely stand it. When he kissed her this time he didn't keep it soft, it was a long deep kiss, that had them both breathing heavy by the time he pulled back. Jesus Christ he'd be glad when she was home so he could do the things he wanted to do to her.

Giving her crow one last squeeze before sitting up, "Baby, I gotta go, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

"You know they're all out in that waiting room, hiding from you." He grinned at her.

Nodding yes, "I knew they wouldn't go far." Seeming to think for a minute, "Will you tell them I'm asleep or something? Please. I really don't want to talk to anybody, probably just going to sleep for a while."

Watching her while he put his kutte back on he shook his head that he would, "It'll cost ya." He smirked at her.

"Oh really?"

"If I gotta cover for ya, it's gonna cost ya." He told her, liking that it made her smile a little.

"So, what's your price?"

"Not decided yet, so you'll just have to wait until I decide." Hap answered, knowing that it would drive her crazy trying to figure out what he'd ask for. He liked when she got flustered and this would definitely do it.

Snorting out a laugh, "If I say no?"

"I think most of them will fit in here." He shrugged and watched her roll her eyes.

"Fine. I'll owe you." She said and then added, "Within reason."

Laughing a little as he bent to kiss her, "I do like when you owe me."

"I noticed that." She said after he kissed her.

When he left and passed by the waiting room Hap told the guys to give her a few hours to rest before they went back in. No one questioned him, they understood what he was saying.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa sat quietly listening to the machines in the room softly beep and make noises. Happy had left a few hours ago and she had spent some of the time trying to figure out what was making him so tense. Finally giving up on that she had let her mind drift to some of the conversations she'd had over the days that Happy had been gone.

She'd had visitors of all sorts, some more surprising than others. The lady sheriff had visited both officially and unofficially. When she had come for her unofficial visit she had asked Melissa to call her Thea and they had spent a pleasant time learning details about one another. Melissa was very impressed that not once did she ask anything about the Sons. Thea genuinely seemed interested in being nice. She was a very funny and easy going woman and Melissa knew why Chibs liked her. Thea had asked to come by and visit when Melissa left the hospital. After hearing that she could the lady sheriff had left.

Lee's woman Sonia had visited. Melissa knew she was being sized up, judged, or whatever you wanted to call it. Sonia was like Gemma in a lot of ways, except she wasn't as straight forward. She patiently answered the questions Sonia had until finally Melissa had bluntly asked.

"So, have I passed your test yet."

With an arched brow and a soft chuckle, "Sweetie, you passed any test I may have had the day I heard Happy had an Old Lady. If you can make that man become a one woman man, there is something special about you. I saw how he looks at you, what he's done for you. And you're the same, how you look at him, what you did for him." She stopped for a minute. "What if I would have said no, you didn't pass?"

"I would have said, you're entitled to your own opinion, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Melissa smiled sweetly when she finished.

Sonia had laughed so hard it took her a few minutes before she could speak, "Oh, I like you. Gemma said you were good and she wasn't wrong."

They'd spent time talking after that until she'd left to go check on Lee. After that some of her cousins came. Loken stayed the night in the recliner, his visit had been the best. Allen had spent a lot of time the next day until Shep came. The SAMCRO guys had been in and out the rest of the time.

The one thing that bothered her the most though was that no one mentioned what had happened to her. She had only told Happy and Auggie the exact details of what had happened to her. Everyone else that had asked got just a general rundown of things. Nobody told her exactly what had happened when they had got to the building, took care of Creagen, or when they found her. Not even the Sheriff had went into detail. All she knew was that Creagen and those with him were dead. Nothing else.

Melissa was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Chibs come in until he cleared his throat.

"If this ain't a good time I can come back later." He'd said.

Smiling at him, "It's a good time. I was just thinking."

"Seemed like some serious thoughts lass. Anything I can help ya with?"

"Happy's edgy." Melissa said. She was curious to see how Chibs would answer. Would he evade the question or answer?

Chibs stared at her, almost like he was deciding what to do. With a sigh, "I've noticed it too. He won't say anything until he's ready or until he's taken care of it."

"I know. I just don't like seeing him like that."

He'd agreed and they spent the next little while talking about things in general. She had told him about the lady Sheriff visiting both times. Chibs had seemed a surprised when Melissa had told him that she liked her. She didn't push it any further than that though, that was his business.

Finally deciding that there were a few questions she could ask him, he was the Vice President of SAMCRO and her friend. Plus, he didn't seem to try and gloss things over to keep her from being upset.

"Chibs, can I ask you something?" She asked, not noticing that she'd spoken hesitantly.

"Sure love, go ahead."

Sitting up a little and taking a breath to steady herself, "What happened to that guy, I know he wasn't a Son or even a prospect. But he wanted to be, that's why he was a hangaround. I know how things work in El Paso, just wondering about in Charming."

Melissa watched Chibs sit forward slowly and rest his palms on his knees, "What guy are you talking about?"

Although he'd asked calmly Melissa could hear a hardness in his voice that hadn't been there until just now.

"One of the guys with Creagan, who helped him do this to me." She watched him become even more still, if that was possible.

"We took care of everyone there." He answered in very controlled voice.

Something had changed. Melissa could feel it, she didn't understand it but she felt it. Pushing any further or asking anything else didn't seem like her best option.

When the door opened and a young nurse came in to give her medicine, Chibs stood quickly and said goodbye, leaving her in a puzzled silence. Melissa had a bad feeling and she recognized the look that Chibs had had. It meant something serious was about to happen and more often than not she wouldn't be in the loop of information. It would be Son's business.

 **-xx-**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

* * *

Chibs pulled the door closed and just stood there. Stunned. His heart was pounding as he tried to make sense of what Melissa had just said. Stepping across the hallway and looking into the room he nodded at Juice to come to him out in the hallway.

"What's up man?"

"Go sit with Melissa. Make sure she stays in her room." Chibs told him in a voice that couldn't be heard by anyone else.

Juice immediately stiffened. "Is something wrong?"

With a strained breath out, "I'm not sure. She said something that doesn't make sense. I need to find Happy, ask him and the others. After I do that, Happy will come straight down here. When he does, just leave." At the worried look on the younger Son's face Chibs reached out and patted him on the back. "She's fine."

"I haven't seen Hap. Jax may have, he's down at the end of the hall with Tara." Juice said as turned to go to Melissa's room.

Not wasting any time Chibs turned back to the waiting room and caught Shep's attention, motionied for him to come with him, they started down the hall and found Jax.

"You seen Happy?" Chibs asked Jax.

"Yeah, just got back. Headed down to talk to Lee." Jax looked at Chibs for a long minute. "Why? What's up?"

By now both Son's presidents were wearing the same questioning look.

"Probably best to talk in Lee's room."

Reaching Lee's room quickly, Chibs looked around. Hap was standing with Tig and Lee's woman was sitting beside the bed.

"Sonia, ya mind giving us a few minutes?" Chibs asked her. Shaking her head she stood up to leave.

"Sure. Just come get me when you guys are done."

Shutting the door behind her, Chibs turned to Happy.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy watched Chibs turn to him. Something was up, he knew that look on his brothers face. It was serious.

"I just came from Melissa's room." Shaking his head when Hap went to move. "She's fine, just said something that didn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked and the edgy feeling he'd been keeping at bay started to move through him. He had a bad feeling.

"Melissa asked me about how we dealt with one of the guys that was with Creagen. Said she knew how El Paso would take care of it, wanted to know how we would. She said that since he was not a Son or prospect, just a hangaround, she wasn't sure." As he finished no one said a word, it was a silent shock they all didn't know how to respond to.

If what Chibs said was true, that meant they should have recognized one of the guys that was with Creagen. They had killed the two men that were with him and they hadn't known who they were until Juice had found out that.

This wasn't good. It could only mean one thing.

"You remember how many were with Creagen?" Happy asked Lee.

"Had to be three with him. Two in the van with Creagen and one was in the truck that hit my bike." Lee answered.

Fuck, that couldn't be right. If it was that meant a guy had gotten away. Worse than that it was someone they knew.

Happy heard a collection of harsh cuss words being uttered around the room.

"You don't remember seeing anybody that looked familiar?" Jax asked Lee.

"No man, happened so fast when they hit me and threw me in the van I didn't really get a good look. When they had us in the room it was only two of them that took turns coming to get Melissa." Lee told them.

"Melissa hasn't mentioned any of this?" Chibs asked Happy and Shep at the same time.

"No, we decided not to press her too much in the shape she was in, since we had killed everyone that had been there. At least we thought we had. We were gonna wait until she had healed some more." Shep answered.

Happy stared at them, "She only told me about the things they did to her, didn't tell me anything else." Rubbing his hand over his head in frustration, he knew this was bad if they didn't get it dealt with. "I'll go talk to her."

They all turned at a sound by the door. Auggie stood there, stepped in and closed the door.

"Came to check on Lee, heard most of what you just said." He was quiet for a second. "You can't tell her that you may not have gotten them all."

Hap was getting ready to say otherwise.

"Listen to me for a minute. She's on a very fine line, the comfort and safety she feels right now has been a long time coming. And even that little bit she feels now is very tenuous. If we jerk that away from her I'm not sure she'll fully get over it, especially with the physical injures she's dealing with too. She's been medicated, so that can distort the way she processes information. I know that she's frustrated about having to stay here but truthfully, I should have made her stay longer. If something upsets her, I'm gonna keep her here until I decide otherwise."

Happy didn't know if being told what to do about his woman by somebody else pissed him off or not. Deciding that Auggie may be right, "What should we do? We gotta find out what she knows."

"Don't tell her there may be someone who got away. Just ask her to describe the people that were there." The doctor told them. "Try to make it as unobtrusive as possible. She's smart she'll know if you are trying to trick her. You gotta keep this between just a few, that way it doesn't slip out by somebody on accident."

It was true, Happy knew that what the doctor was saying was true. Focusing his eyes, he noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"You seem a little on edge man." Jax said. "More than usual."

"I'm fine." He grunted. Didn't need them in his business. Hell what was he supposed to say, I'm fucking pissed off because I didn't make the bastard who hurt my woman suffer enough, when all she does is suffer because of him. Or was he supposed to say that he was a fucking mess because he hated hospitals and just wanted Melissa to be at home, he was tired of the crowd here. In the end all did was stick to _I'm fine_. They knew if for the lie it was but didn't press him.

"Go talk to her. Let us know later what we are gonna need to do." Shep said.

Walking slowly to Melissa's room took some control. Hap had wanted to run and demand that she tell him what he needed to know. That wasn't what he would do though. She'd hurt enough, he wouldn't cause more by scaring her. Lying to her wasn't what he would do either, she wouldn't forgive him for that when she found out. How he was going to approach this was going to be important. Hap was used to using his physical strengths and techniques to get information from people, this wasn't his area of expertise. And to add to that, he was so damn tired, all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

Stopping outside her door he took a few controlled breaths and tried to relax. She'd noticed he'd been tense earlier, now he was even worse. He couldn't have her focused on that.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa watched Happy open the door, he had that no emotion look in his eyes and on his face. It was that Happy that always made her uncomfortable, not scared like it did most people, just weary because she knew it meant everything wasn't okay. He'd been tense earlier, quiet, and now this. It worried her. Maybe he had decided that all this was just too much for him. He hadn't said that he loved her, not once, not ever. She'd been trying to convince herself that it didn't matter. It was becoming clear that it did though. Happy cared for her, that much she knew. Shaking herself before she got lost in that mess of thinking Melissa focused back on Juice and Happy. They were talking softly at the door and she couldn't hear what was was being said. When Juice left Hap came to her bed and sat on the edge facing her, not like the usual, letting her rest against him as he sat beside her.

"I didn't think you'd be back this early." She cautiously said. His expression didn't change.

"Came to check on you." Was his simple reply.

Somehow that didn't feel like that was all. So she waited and when he didn't say anything it worried her even more, aggravated her a little too.

"What do you want really Hap? I can tell by the look on your face and the fact that you haven't touched me since you sat down that you didn't just come to check on me." She huffed. He reached for her hand but she moved it away. He raised brow at the action.

"Juice is tying up the loose ends on the guys with Creagen, trying to run their identities and make sure everything is locked down. We've waited a little bit so that you'd have time to rest and recover before we asked you anything." He told her, still had the expressionless face though. His business face. She'd known this was coming. But something was off, like it wasn't the full truth.

"If I don't want to talk about it?" She asked.

Happy took a measured breath and let it out. Melissa knew she was pushing his patience. He was used to getting his way when he wanted something. Melissa didn't want to change who he was, but he did need to learn that with her he couldn't always be like that. It was more personal between them.

"Melissa." He started and then stopped, rubbed his hand over his head. "I know you don't want to. Honestly I wish we never had to talk about it again. We both know that's not how it is though." This time when he reached for her hand she didn't pull away, "It's okay if you're scared, I'll be right here."

It didn't surprise her that he would know that she would be a little scared. When she didn't answer and looked away from him that seemed to make him change his approach. Letting go of her hand he moved to sit beside her, gathering her up close to him. With one hand he turned her face to him.

"All I want to do is touch you, everywhere, every way that I can. Don't ever question that." He kissed her then and she knew that not only had she pushed his patience, she'd made him mad. Whatever was going on with him it was only getting worse. Biting down lightly on his lip she heard him groan and then push her back against the pillow, he wasn't as gentle as he had been lately. It was what he needed, they both knew it. And, she gave everything she had until a slight wrong movement caused her to jerk back in pain.

"You okay." He asked with his lips still touching hers lightly.

She nodded yes. He readjusted them so that they were back to her resting against him. His heart was beating fast, same as hers.

"What all do you want to know?" She softly asked.

His hands tightened on her before rubbing up and down her back. It was a soothing gesture, calmed her.

"Everything you can remember about the men with Creagen. How many were there?"

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift to what he was asking, "There were three men with Creagen." From her position and with her eyes closed she missed Happy's eyes flare and jaw clench and unclench.

Melissa talked and when Hap wanted more information on certain things he would gently guide the questions to get the answers he needed. She was unaware of just how detailed her descriptions were, which meant she gave Happy more than he had even hoped to get. When she was done and wiped her face, she realized how exhausted she was. Watched Happy press the medication button.

"You did good." He touched her face and was getting ready to say something else.

"Go ahead and go. I know you need to talk to Juice and the others." She interrupted him. "Plus, you hit the pain med button. I'll be asleep in just a few minutes."

"I'll be back tonight." He promised. Kissed her forehead and gently moved off the bed. Melissa didn't point out that she could see how tense he was.

"Happy." She said when he got to the door. "I get to go home tomorrow."

That got a small grin from him. "I know sweetheart."

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The information Melissa had given him was exactly what they had needed. Happy hadn't been able to recall the hangaround that Melissa had described, but Tig had. He knew exactly who he was. Problem was they'd have to track him down. They'd come to the conclusion that the guy hadn't been in with Creagen long, probably got in with him after Randal died. Creagen must have been paying him to keep tabs on Melissa and feed the information back to him. Hap had surprised them all when he had said that he would let them find the hangaround, he was staying with Melissa.

He'd thought about it. They didn't want Melissa to know what was going on, at least not yet. If Happy was gone it would be suspicious since she had just gave them all the new information. Hap had made it more than clear that when they found the fucker, no one would touch him except for Happy. If they did, they'd suffer.

He'd spent the rest of the night, what was left of it, in the room with Melissa. She'd been asleep, so he made a few calls and then fell asleep in the uncomfortable recliner.

While Melissa was gone to do the test Auggie had ordered the next morning, Hap had seen Tara and Auggie huddled together talking outside the room. He wondered why Tara came in later to talk to him. By the time she left, all Hap could do was shake his head. He had no intentions of doing what she'd just asked.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Pulling up to her house was the best feeling. Somehow, and Melissa couldn't figure out how, Happy had managed to get everyone else to let them come here alone. Melissa had expected at least half her family to be here.

"How'd you do it?" She wanted to know.

"Do what?"

"Get them all to not come here today."

"Told them they could come over tomorrow after lunch and stay for a few hours." He snorted.

"Thank you." She smiled as he got out and came around to her door. When he opened it and went to carry her she tried to refuse.

"Hush." He muttered as he scooped her up and headed for the house. When he got to the door Melissa looked up at him.

"Put me down Happy. I can walk from here." She tried to move so he'd put her down.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

Melissa didn't want to explain that she didn't want him to carry her like a bride into the house. She may be okay with some stuff but that was something that one day she would like to do. She just felt silly saying it or trying to explain it to him.

"Because I can do it myself." She avoided answering his question.

"Nice try." He smirked and walked in with her. Instead of putting her down he went straight to bedroom, then put her down.

"Okay. So here's the deal." He stood looking at her as he spoke. "Tara told me that I should let you rest for a few days that way you wouldn't over do it. And by that she meant that I shouldn't be touching you. If you agree with her I'll do what she asked." He ran his hand down her arm.

"And if I don't agree." She whispered as her stomach clenched at the look he gave her.

He didn't answer with words. His lips were on hers before either could say anything. She thought he'd rush, maybe even hoped he would, they both wanted the same thing. But she was wrong, slow wasn't the word to use, more like thorough. With his lips on hers she moaned at the first touch of his tongue when it met hers, his hands sliding under her shirt and making contact with her soft skin, even felt his fingers flex at the contact. Melissa needed this, she knew Happy needed it more. It was his way of expressing his emotions, his way of easing his mind that she was okay and she was his, he was hers.

Backing up slightly he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Reaching for hers it followed his to the floor. Melissa slid her hands up his stomach and chest, listened to him suck in a breath as she stepped closer and pressed herself against him, her fingers rubbing his shoulders and back of his neck. Strong arms locked around her and his hands moved down to squeeze her ass as he pulled her close enough that she could feel how hard he was. It gave her a powerful feeling knowing that she did that to him. It was getting harder to think as his lips moved down her neck. She wasn't sure when but at some point her bra and pants had come off and she was on her back with Happy between her thighs, looking at her as his hand moved along her jaw.

"I missed you Happy." She whispered, feeling his thumb rub her lower lip. It wasn't something she had to explain, knew he understood. Even though he'd been with her at the hospital, it was crowded with so much other stuff going on around them, it wasn't quiet and private like this moment. That's what she had missed.

"Missed you too." He murmured before his lips were back on hers, his hand moving into her panties. When his fingers slid across her clit and between her lips, he felt how wet she was for him and the mood changed. His kiss was more demanding, his touch more urgent. Standing up to take off his pants and boxers made her squirm on the bed a little. He stood watching her, could see how much he wanted her, which intensified her feeling of excitement. Reaching his hand out he caught the edge of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Again she lay still as he watched her. She hoped he wasn't going to change his mind after looking at all her injuries. That would just be cruel.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Happy let his eyes travel over her. Her smooth skin had bruises, cuts, scrapes, and marks spread out everywhere. It didn't matter though, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. The only mark that mattered to him was the one he had put on her. His mark. She was his. When he'd felt how wet she was it had been all he could do not to just move her panties, unzip his jeans and shove his cock in her. He was so horny, had been for days, it shocked him in that instant, he realized that not once had he thought of going to someone else. Truthfully, he hadn't thought of going to anyone else since the day he kissed her on the side of the road.

Easing back down on the bed between her thighs, he propped up on his elbow to look at her, twisting a piece of her silky hair around his finger. When he kissed her this time she rocked her hips up into him and he couldn't help the groan he made. He slid his cock between her wet lips and over her clit a few times.

"Please, Hap." She whispered.

He didn't need the plea, he was almost at his breaking point already. Hap had wanted to take it slow, but knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her kinda shot that plan to shit.

Moving off his elbow and spreading her thighs a little wider, he pressed himself into her slowly. Holy shit, was the only coherent thought he could pull together. She was so damn hot, wet, and tight, it was all he could do to hold himself back. But, fuck, it felt good.

Melissa's leg wrapped around his hip and he pushed deeper. She moved with him, met his strokes and matched them. His lips had found one of her nipples and he sucked on the tight bud. One hand was wrapped in her hair, tilting her head back while the other hand smoothed up and down the thigh that was wrapped around him. He could feel her pussy start to tighten around him, her breathing start to change, all of this made him aware of how close to the edge he was himself. He wanted to come but not before he made her come first. Pushing deeper into her, slow and hard would do it. Rubbing against her clit while he did made her move a little more frantically against him.

When she started to moan his name and beg him not to stop, he didn't. The feeling of her muscles clenching around his cock, pushed him over the edge with her. He pumped into her hard with her name on his lips. The only thing he remembered for the next little bit was shifting so his weight wasn't on her and pulling her against him.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

She lay quietly, snuggled against him listening to his slow steady heartbeat and quiet breathing. He'd fallen asleep after he'd pulled her against him. Melissa knew that he hadn't been sleeping, he'd either been working or with her at the hospital. So she enjoyed this peaceful time, being home, in the bed they would now both sleep in. It was a medicine that helped heal a part of her soul that had been hurting.

It was the first time in a very long time that she just let her mind go. Let it go back and remember the attacks that had happened, the hurt and pain were still there, it was just softened around the edges. The feeling of constant paranoia, worry, and anticipation about the unknown was getting dimmer. She'd forgotten how free a feeling that was.

Getting out of bed was a little trickier than she would have figured, he seemed to unconsciously tighten his arms when he felt her move. Eventually she made it off the bed and then picked up Happy's shirt from the floor and slid it on as she left the room. Making her way down the hall she went to a closed door and went inside. After that, time slipped away, she didn't know how long she was there, it didn't matter. She'd felt Happy there too, didn't need to look. He never said anything and when she finally turned around the room was empty.

Heading back to bed she knew he had been up, both doors were all the way open, she'd closed them almost completely so she wouldn't wake him up.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Waking up, Hap had almost panicked when he felt the empty bed. Melissa was gone. Then, he heard it, it was soft, getting up and sliding on his boxers he opened the bedroom door. He followed the sound down the hallway to a door that was almost closed. Silently pushing it open Happy watched her, she sat in the almost dark room, no lights on, just some light from outside shining in as she sat at the piano, playing. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the shine of moisture on her cheeks, the music was sad but pretty. He leaned against the doorframe and just listened. Interrupting her seemed wrong, like it would break the moment she was having. He left the door open and went back to bed. Leaving both doors open he was able to lay in bed and listen.

He couldn't hide the grin when she creeped back into the room. When she saw him she stopped.

"Sneaking around?" He teased.

"I guess I was. I was trying not to wake you up." Standing next to the bed she took off his shirt and slid under the covers with him. "Looks like I did though."

"I don't mind. It was worth it, you're good." He leaned on his elbow to look at her.

"You've heard me play before."

"That was different. You were doing it for everybody. Just now was private, only I got to hear."

She smiled at him, "I understand. I'll play for you anytime you want."

"Really? What if I ask you to play naked?" The thought turned him on.

Snorting out a laugh, "I might be open to being persuaded."

It was his turn to laugh, she always kept him guessing.

Drawing in a breath he looked at her. "About that morning,"

"Happy. We've already talked about that." She tried to stop him.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that you know I didn't mean it, those things I said. I'm sorry."

Melissa looked at him, "You've already apologized. We're good. How about this, new house, clean slate. None of that crap comes here."

"Deal." He smirked at her. "So business lady, do we shake on it?"

"How about a kiss?"

"I can do better than that." He growled in her ear as he covered her body with his.

All the other things he had planned to say to her got put aside. He knew he needed to say them, just needed a little more time.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

To say the next few days went as Melissa would have hoped was as far from the truth as you could get. The tenseness that she had noticed in Happy while she had been in the hospital had gotten worse. He was edgy, hardly spoke to her and when he did it was short and clipped. And then she'd catch him staring at her with that emotionless look. It didn't take her long to figure out that he was hiding something from her, the phone had been buzzing nonstop. Most of the time he left the room to talk. He'd not usually done that. There were even a few times that he was just gone. When he had club business he always told her he was leaving and when he might be back. The times he just left he did none of that.

She could see that something was very wrong. The one thing that kept her from totally believing that was when they were in bed he couldn't keep his hands off her. Well maybe just not in bed, there were plenty of other times too.

Maybe he'd changed his mind about living here with her and just didn't know how to tell her. The thought hurt, made her cry, which made her feel stupid, and then pissed off. Picking up her phone, she thought about calling Loken or Shep, just to talk. But they had been moody lately too and she didn't feel like dealing with it.

Standing up and heading to her room she made a plan. If she wanted to find out if Happy wanted to leave her she was going to have to ask him. First, she needed to change. He may be a cold blooded killer but she knew how to push his buttons to make him boiling hot. Her family had taught her to use everything she could to get an advantage when necessary, that's exactly what she planned on doing.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Sitting out in the garage messing with his bike wasn't helping Happy at all. Not one fucking bit. He'd been so damn wound up he could barely see straight. Watching Melissa struggle everyday to get better made it worse. Made him feel like shit, he hadn't made Creagen suffer. But his woman suffered. He'd made her a promise and not kept it. And the worst part was, they hadn't even finished the job.

They had found out who the hangaround was, one of the crow eaters who fucked with the lowlife had given up that information. Not without a great amount of coaxing from Hap. That bitch had known what was going on and hadn't told any of the Sons. She'd said Melissa deserved what she got for coming into their clubhouse and taking one of the SAMCRO guys away from them. Happy had left without telling Melissa that day to take care of that problem. He didn't want her to know about what was going on. When the guys called him to let him know when they found out anything new he left the room to talk.

Tig and Kozik told him he needed a few rounds in the ring to get rid of the anger he felt. Hap was afraid he might just kill them if he got started in the ring. He'd been a jerk more than once over the last few days, hurt her feelings. He hated himself for that, just couldn't figure out what to do about it, besides telling her the truth. Then she would really hate him for not keeping his promise.

Hearing the door slam open he jerked his head up. Melissa stood in the door wearing one of those dresses that drove him fucking crazy and she looked mad. For a second her attention was focused on the floor of the garage. It was the place that the prospect had died. This was the first time since that day that she had been out here. Shaking her head to refocus herself, she walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was rock hard just looking at her, from her expression he was betting she didn't come out here to give him some though.

Putting down what was in his hand he leaned back and met her eyes. He could see hurt, anger, and worry. It hit him hard knowing he was the cause.

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you?" She asked.

When he didn't answer, she continued. "I know something is going on. And since I'm the only one here, that means the problem must be with me."

He was getting ready to at least deny that last part but she held up her hand, "Happy, if this isn't what you want, to be here with me, you don't have to stay." She drew in a shaky breath that made his stomach drop. "I've seen the way you've looked at me over the last few days, it's full of anger and hate."

Happy was shocked, couldn't utter a single word because he was so stunned. His silence must have made her think that she was right because she turned around and left the garage without saying anything else. He didn't miss that her eyes had that glassy look before she had looked away.

Jesus Christ! How could she even ask him those questions? Had she lost her fucking mind? There was no way in hell that he was leaving. The more he thought about what she had said the more his already on edge nerves stretched tighter, and he got even more pissed off.

Slamming the garage door as he left he stormed across to the house, muttering under his breath as he went. Jerking the door open and slamming it shut, he found her in the kitchen. Melissa didn't turn around to look at him, she had her hands resting on the counter and head bent. Stepping up behind her he placed a hand on each side of her, caging her in. He'd be damned if she went anywhere before he had his say.

"Melissa." He said. When she didn't turn around or answer, he took a deep breath, "Look at me."

When she didn't do it, he repeated it. "Look at me." He waited impatiently until finally she turned around. Hap's stomach clenched at the tears he saw and the sadness behind them.

"I'm not going anywhere." He growled. "Do you know why?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm staying because I want to be here. Because when you love someone you stay with them." Happy watched her eyes widen in something close to shock. At that moment he understood that he'd hurt her by not telling her sooner. It was up to him to make it right. Moving one hand up to wipe the wetness from her cheek, he leaned a little closer.

"I love you." He let his lips touch hers and then pulled back. "You're mine and I love you." His hand rested on the spot where his crow was and he lightly squeezed it.

"I love you too Happy." She whispered and she stepped in closer to wrap her arms around his neck. Her lips had just touched his when his phone started to go off. For the first time in longer than he could remember he ignored it and kissed his woman. When it stopped, her phone that was on the counter started to go off. That couldn't be good. She pulled away and picked up the phone, looking at it she handed it to him.

"What?" He snapped into the phone.

"Hap, we got him. On our way to the cabin now man." Kozik shouted. "Get your ass moving!"

Hanging up the phone, he looked at her. He put a hand on each side of her face, "We're not done with this." He watched her smile and the heavy tension he'd had lately started to ease a little.

"I'll be back later tonight, and then I'll tell you what's been going on." He told her. She deserved the truth and he wouldn't lie to her, even if she did get pissed off at him for not telling her sooner.

She nodded her head. When he got to the kitchen door before heading out he turned around, "Keep the dress on, I wanna take it off you." He smirked and ran to his bike. On his way there he decided that when he got home he had one more surprise for her.

 **-xx-**


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you all for all the great reviews. You are the best, I appreciate all the support you have given me and this story! The feedback you have given has been so encouraging.

So here we go!

After these two chapters, there are only two more! And they are probably some of my favorites!

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

* * *

The vibration of the motorcycle was something that usually calmed him, focused his attention and this time was almost the same. Almost. This time Happy felt an excited, ruthless feeling of something close to rage. It would be the end of everything connected to the assaults on Melissa. He would be the one to take the last spark of life out of one of the last men that had touched his woman.

Pulling off of the pavement onto the gravel sideroad that led to the cabin Hap wasn't surprised to see a few of his brothers waiting there for him. They didn't hide their nervous energy as well as he did. It was an important moment for more than just him. Melissa had earned their love and respect on her own and for that he was proud to call her his. Pulling to a stop, he watched Chibs step forward.

"Got him in the out building behind the cabin." Chibs told him. "Her brothers, Tig, and Kozik are up there."

Hap felt his face harden and before he could say anything Jax told him that no one had touched the hang around. They were waiting for him to get there. Feeling Chibs slap him on the back before heading to his own bike they made a short ride to the cabin. This was it. Finally.

In front of the out building stood Melissa's cousins, Tig, and Kozik. Nodding at them Happy stepped inside to find her brothers propped against a wall just staring at the man tied up across the room. No expression was on their faces, but the rage pouring off them could be felt almost physically.

"You can stay if you want to. But I'm doing this. Nobody else." Happy told them, needing to make that point clear to them before this got started.

He watched both brothers shift their gaze to him and stare briefly. In the background the asshole had started to struggle against his restraints and make muffled noises around his gag. The look in his eyes when Happy had walked in had drove home just exactly how this was going to end.

"Hap. I brought it." Juice opened the door and pointed to his laptop.

Pointing to the table, he waited for Juice to put it down and open it up. The brothers looked at both him and the mohawked man with questioning eyes but didn't say anything. Each one knowing that there would be a point to whatever was going down.

"CJ put together the parts you asked for." Juice told him, while he got the computer ready. By now a few of the others had come into the room and were standing against the wall, silently watching.

For the first time Happy turned to the hang around that was tied up and with a calculated look he watched the man. Hap vaguely remembered talking to him a few times, thought he was kind of a smartass and hadn't made a point to talk to him after that. The man was around the club enough to know that if Happy was there it wasn't going to end well.

When Hap started to speak the man visibly flinched but tried to hide it. "I don't need to tell you why you're here. You fucked up, that's all that matters now." He told the man.

Ignoring the mumbled noises that were coming from his mouth, Hap looked at Juice who nodded. Hap looked at Kozik who handed him his small bag that he used in times like this. Opening it and carefully laying each tool he was going to need in a neat line.

"Normally I'd just let you worry about what I was gonna do to you." He leaned a hip against the table as he spoke. "Today's a little different though."

This caught everyone in the rooms attention, it was out of the ordinary for him. Not to mention how calm he seemed. It was a calm that made even them feel nervous and that he seemed chatty. That had never been a good sign. Ever.

"When you decided to fuck us over, fuck me over, hurt something that's mine, it was never going to end well for you." He stopped, took his knife from the sheath at his side and ran his finger along it. "You see, when you got in with Creagen he probably didn't tell you just exactly what he'd done in the past, to Melissa."

Hap pointed at the computer with the knife with a smirk. "Lucky for you there's video to show. Bet you didn't know that."

By this point only the labored breathing of the man could be heard. His eyes were glazed over in a stubborn fear. Happy didn't look around the room at the others, didn't need to, he knew they were wondering what he was up to. What he didn't see was the look of realization on a few of their faces, the realization of just how much Hap loved Melissa, how far he would go for her. And what he was doing now was something that he needed to do for himself.

"It's a shortened version of all that she had to suffer. Seems only fair that you get the same treatment." He raised a brow. "Well except for one thing, you ain't my type for that. I'm sure I could find somebody who was though."

The man started to struggle against his bonds with renewed fear. It gave Happy a rush of adrenaline that made his focus sharper. Nodding at Juice he listened to the video start. Didn't need to watch it himself, he'd memorized every part of it. Hap watched the shock and terror on the hang arounds face as he realized just exactly what he was getting ready to suffer.

Turning to the others, "You can stay or go if you want. It's going to take awhile."

No one moved. It was a silent united front.

As the video played Happy made a point to pick up each tool and line it up in order that it was used. It was a calculated move that had the desired effect. Hell, it was enough to scare every man in the room. Everyone except Loken who nodded his head with a fiendish smirk, the same one Happy wore.

When the video stopped, the Tacoma Killer picked up the first tool and stepped closer, leaned in and removed the gag. He wanted to hear him scream in pain, beg for his life.

With the first cut of the knife that's exactly what he heard.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa had watched as Happy had hurried to his bike. To say she was a little stunned would have been an understatement. Whatever she had expected Happy to say it was not that he loved her. In that moment she knew how much it meant to hear him say the words. She'd convinced herself that it wasn't important, that wasn't true.

Knowing that he loved her, had said those actual words was as comforting as it was exciting. It still didn't explain his mood over the last few days, or the edginess that seemed to come from him. Melissa knew that wherever he was now had something to do with it.

Hearing a bike pull up she knew it wasn't Happy. Looking out she smiled, Bobby would be her babysitter until Happy got back. It wasn't surprising, she'd expected it. Until the freshness of what happened to her wore off and things gradually got into a normal routine she knew that Hap would still make somebody stay with her. Her Pops had done the same her whole life, then her brothers. Good thing she didn't mind, knew when to pick her battles. This wouldn't be one of them.

Opening the door as the biker headed her way and smiling earned her the same from him.

"You draw the short straw?" She laughed. "You get to be my babysitter."

"Hell no, I got the best job of the day." He laughed.

"For that you just earned yourself lunch." She moved around the kitchen as he sat down.

"Like I said, best job of the day."

Sighing and looking over at the man sitting in her kitchen, "Bobby, the last few days, Happy has been edgy. Is where he went today part of it?" She held up her hand. "I don't expect details. I know how that goes. Just a simple yes or no will do."

He studied her for a minute. "Yes. But after today I think that edginess should be gone."

Melissa knew that there was more to what was being said but she didn't push for more. It would be disrespectful to Happy to try and get information from one of his club brothers about what was going on. It was up to Happy to tell her what was going on. Now if it were her brothers or family she'd question them until they finally told her what she wanted or they went in another room to get away from her.

Wrinkling his brow, "You ain't gonna pitch a hissy fit and demand that I tell you more?"

Snorting out a laugh, "No. I can if you want me to." She answered. "You're not my Old Man, it's his place to tell me."

"I forget sometimes that you're like Jax and Opie." When he noticed her confused look. "You're club kids. You've been raised your whole lives by club rules."

Smiling slightly in acknowledgement she started to cook them some lunch.

"It don't bother you? The rules. Most women wouldn't be so accommodating." Bobby asked.

Melissa had been asked the same question by different people throughout her life, but each time the person asking the question had a different expectation of how she should answer. Bobby seemed to be genuinely interested so she would give him a straight answer.

"Some of the rules bother me. But, like you said, I'm a club kid, I learned early that as a female I didn't have much say in them. I wasn't allowed the freedom my brothers got, I was sheltered but expected to fall in line with club rules. So, I figured out quick that if I was good and did as I was told, most of the time, I could get around some of the rules without anyone noticing."

She kept cooking and talking and Bobby kept quiet. "As I got older my family got stricter and more protective, overprotective even. I knew why. I was a pretty girl who didn't act like the club girls and I was a challenge to a lot of the guys in the club over the years. It only took Pops and the boys a few times to shut those guys down, if I couldn't do it myself. I had to learn how to be happy and productive in that world. It wasn't until I moved to go to college that I understood just how ingrained in me that life and those rules were. But not just the rules, the safety I had with my family and the club wasn't there anymore."

"I was in a place that had no rules, where no one cared for my safety, my well being, or my happiness. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, total freedom. And, I was miserable." Melissa looked at Bobby, "Does that even make any sense?"

"Yeah it does." He said.

"I had a friend in college who was a psychology major and she never missed a chance to tell me that I had been brought up in an unhealthy environment that bordered on a multitude of abusive examples. She said I was their possession, their pet. The fact that she was outraged and I knew she was wrong, that's when I realized that I was going back to my family. It was my life, and I missed it. When I graduated with my Masters degree I made a promise to myself, I would go back but I would accomplish everything I had planned on. I would just do it there instead out in the regular world." She smiled. "I did it too. Faster than I planned."

"I haven't answered your question about being accommodating." She paused a minute. "I think it goes both ways, I can make accommodations because when I do, it has usually meant that people are more willing to do the same for me. Some may just take longer to learn that."

Neither her or Bobby had heard anyone pull up and were unaware of the man standing in the door until a noise caught their attention. Opie stood there staring at Melissa.

"What you said. About being in a place where no one cared, that's how I felt when I left the club a few years ago. I tried to explain it to my wife Donna but could never find the right words to explain to her how it felt. Hearing you say that though, that's what it felt like." Opie said as he walked to take the seat next to Bobby.

Taking out another plate Melissa made them all a plate and sat down with them before answering. She was curious about Opie's first wife, he never mentioned her much. It didn't seem right to pry though, especially since he was remarried.

"It was an experience I really didn't want to repeat." She said while she ate.

Opie mumbled his agreement.

Bobby put his fork down. "So when you decided to go back to your family, why didn't you just pick a Son and settle down? Your brother said you never messed with any men in the club. Happy is the only one."

"You've met my family of all men, right. They're kind of scary when it comes to me. And no offense, but the way a lot of Son's treat their women is very shitty. So, I dated outside of the club mostly, much to the displeasure of my family. I could never make both worlds fit together, eventually I just stopped trying. Then the attack happened and I had no interest in that kind of stuff." She grinned at them, "And then Happy came along, kind of a shock for me."

Snickering, Bobby looked at her, "That's an understatement. I never would have thought Hap-"

"Bobby, I swear, if you say you never thought Happy would have ended up with an Old Lady I'm kicking you out!" Melissa interrupted him laughing.

"It's true. But now, it's hard to imagine him without you. It suits him. Seems to suit you too." The bearded man said with a smile. "Hap's like one of those wild animals that mate for life. There's only one for him and you're it."

Melissa liked that thought and it did seem to fit Hap.

Looking over at Opie, "Do I need to keep Hap a plate warm or is it going to be a while?"

"Gonna be a while. He's in serious work mode." Ope told them.

They spent the next few hours talking, sitting out on the patio by the pool almost relaxing. Melissa hoped that soon this would be a common occurrence, she'd have to work hard to make sure that SAMCRO started earning more legit money and less illegal activity.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"You get it all out of your system?"

Happy looked at Loken as he sat down on the steps of the porch beside the man.

"What?" He grunted.

"Whatever's been eatin' at ya." The dark haired man stared at Hap. "I figure it has something to do with Creagen."

If it would have been anyone else asking Happy probably wouldn't have answered at all. But Loken was different. He did the things Hap did, understood stuff some of the others didn't.

"Pissed me off that I didn't make the fucker suffer. Had it all planned out and then I go and fucking cut his throat before I do any of it." He grumbled.

"Yeah, that'd piss me off too." Loken answered.

There it was. An honest answer. Not the _'you did the right thing at the time'_ answer everyone else would have given him or already had.

"That in there, it help you out any?" Loken asked.

Nodding that it had, "I think so." It was the truth, any lingering edginess he had would eventually go away.

"Good. I'd hate to think my sister was catching any of it." Loken raised his brow at Happy.

Happy knew that Melissa hadn't told her brothers that he'd been an ass the last few days. The remark hit closer than he liked though. He'd make it up to her, starting tonight. Looking down at his clothes and the state he was in, he must have made a face because Loken laughed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then head home." He told Loken as he got up.

Picking up his pace Happy hurried to the cabin, this had taken more time than he had planned. He was ready to get home.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Loken watched Happy leave and his brother walk up and sit down.

"He good?" Shep asked while taking a drag off his cigarette, looking at Hap going into the cabin.

"He'll be fine. Might take him a little bit, being around Melissa while she's healing has a way of keeping that feeling of being pissed off about what happened fresh on the mind." Loken looked over at Shep. "Once she's better, it'll get easier."

"You mad you didn't get a turn at the hang around?" Shep asked.

He thought about it for a second, "Nope. Not even a little bit. Seemed like Hap had some shit he needed to work out." He looked over at his brother, "Why? Are you?"

Loken knew Shep had never been as physically brutal as he or Happy was, but he wouldn't pass it up if it was something to be done. Especially when it came to Melissa.

"Hell no." Shep answered fast. "Can't believe it's finally done. No more loose ends."

It was the first time in over a year that Loken felt an actual smile cross his face, one that wasn't weighed down with worry for his sister. They sat there for a while, silent, enjoying for the first time in a long time the knowledge that their only sister was safe and didn't have to hide anymore.

"Did you ever think Melissa would've ended up with that man?" Shep smirked at him when Happy came out of the cabin and stopped to talk to Jax.

"Never would've guessed it." Loken honestly answered. "If they would have met before the attack, I don't think she would have."

That seemed to surprise his brother and he waited for Shep to ask why, when he didn't Loken continued. "She didn't need him then, had all of us. Hap wouldn't have messed with her because she wasn't his type and she was off limits. He came along and pushed through some of those walls she was using to try and protect herself, he provided something none of us could." Loken watched Happy, "I think it worked because Happy didn't ask, he just did and she had to deal with what she'd been hiding from."

"I can see that. Doesn't explain why he stuck with her." Shep wondered out loud.

Maybe it didn't to Shep but Loken thought he might understand, he'd learned a lot being with the Nomads. Living free and easy was good for a while, but there was a certain pull for home that always seemed to creep in. "I think Melissa showed him things he'd been missing and probably, if I'm right, a few things he'd never even had, decided he wanted to keep it."

At the snorting sound that came from Shep, Loken laughed. "Fucking pervert. I didn't mean pussy."

Still laughing, "I know what you meant. I agree with you." Shep made a face.

"What?"

"I forget how deep you can be sometimes." Shep teased. "You hide it behind all that tall, dark, and broody biker look."

"Whatever." Loken rolled his eyes laughing as they both stood up. It was easy to see the love the two had for each other as they headed over to the others.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The ride home gave Happy time to think. He'd passed on going to the clubhouse with the others to party. Replaying the last few hours in his mind was what he was doing. Processing.

The hang around had screamed and begged for his life as Hap had meticulously carried out each and every cut, every break, and every hit. He had watched the blood run out of the man and felt calm as it had happened, felt more like his old self than he had in a long time. He didn't know how it had happened or that it was possible that Melissa could love a man like him but she did, he'd do his best to make sure she didn't regret it.

It was dark in the house as he pulled his bike up the driveway. The bike garage doors were open and Opie was there working on his bike. Parking and getting off Happy stepped over to Ope as he stood up and gave Hap a quick hug and slap on the back.

"Thanks for hanging out." Hap told him.

"No problem man, anytime. She went to bed a couple hours ago." Opie answered him.

"Everybody's at the clubhouse if you want to head over." He mentioned. Happy noticed that Opie seemed a little off though, distracted, a little down. It was something that he had noticed here and there since Donna had died. Opie marrying Lyla was surprising to them all, maybe because neither one of them seemed really happy.

"Not really in the mood. If you don't mind I might mess around with my bike a while longer." Opie let out a sigh and shook his head a little. "Lyla's filming some shit for work, then they'll probably end up at the house drunk as shit."

Happy watched Ope for a minute, they'd always got along and Hap knew that he didn't really have any advice to give since he didn't know what was bothering the man.

"You stay as long as you want." Hap told him and headed to the open door. Turning back around, "Through that door in the back are a few bedrooms and shower. If you need to crash here I'm good with it."

Hap didn't miss the look of relief and some of the tension drain from Opie's face. Guess everybody struggled with something.

"Thanks man." The bearded man smiled and before Happy walked off, "You're lucky, to have her. Don't take it take it for granted, life's short." He went back to working on his bike and didn't say any more. Those words stuck with Happy though.

Heading into the house Hap let his eyes adjust to the darkness while he took off his boots. There were a few low lights here and there. Over the last few days he had noticed that some things had been changed around. What had surprised him the most was that some of his things from his house that were boxed up had been unpacked and put out around the house. The place did feel like home.

Silently entering their bedroom and taking his clothes off he watched her sleep as he slowly eased into bed. Moving slowly he softly ran a hand over her hip. Not enough to wake her up. Happy had noticed that when she was asleep and he touched her she'd shift to get closer to him without waking up. It was a heady feeling knowing that even in her sleep, she trusted him. He wasn't going to let her keep sleeping. Not tonight.

All the energy he usually had after a job like he'd done earlier was still there. Something else tempered it though. Maybe it was the unfinished business from before he'd left her or maybe it was having her soft, warm, naked sleeping body pressed against him. He didn't care which one it was, didn't really matter.

Adjusting himself so that Melissa was resting full against him, he smoothed his hands down her body pulling her a little tighter. Letting his mouth find hers and his lips brush across hers got a soft sound out of her, along with a sleepy response. Repeating the same thing he could tell when she started to wake up, felt her mouth open to his and her tongue lightly slide across his lips. He was the one who moaned lowly now. Melissa's arms wrapped around his neck and she fully kissed him now, pressed herself against him.

Rolling so that he was above her Hap deepened the kiss before pulling back to look at her.

"You forgot something." He softly told her, watching her eyes try to focus on what he was saying. Hiding his grin as his fingers brushed the underside of her breast, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But tonight he wanted her slow, didn't want to rush. Hap knew he had some making up to do, for not telling her he loved her sooner, for being an asshole the last few days; he wasn't the best with words, but this, this he could do.

Leaning in he kissed her neck and her fingers tightened on his shoulders and neck.

"Seems someone forgot to tell her man goodnight." He whispered in her ear before sucking on it. Her moan made his already hard cock so hard he didn't know how slow he'd be able to take this.

"I thought since you would probably be coming home tonight you might not want me to bother or interrupt you." Her voice came out in a fragmented whisper as her hips pushed up against his in invitation. All he had to do was shift his hips a little bit and he could slide into her, but he waited.

Making a noise of disapproval at her answer, "Wrong answer sweetheart. You and I have a deal." He kissed down her neck. "You tell me goodnight every night, doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing." Sucking a little harder on purpose he knew he'd leave a small mark, it always got a rise out of her.

"Ouch." She half heartedly shoved at him making him snicker. "Bossy man." She complained and let her fingers glide over his skin, down his back and then back up. It felt good.

Happy didn't reply to her comment. He'd started to rub his cock between her wet lips, against her clit, teasing her as much as he was himself. Making her beg would be easy, his plan was to get her close to coming a few times and then get her to beg him to be inside her.

When she was close the first time and they were both breathing heavy he slowed down. It took her only a fraction of a second to say anything, "Please." She softly pleaded and rubbed against him, almost breaking his resolve.

"Please what?" He breathed against her lips. "What is it you want sweetheart?"

Melissa's eyes met his and something serious flashed in her dark eyes, "I want you." She whispered, "Only you." She touched her lips to his and looked at him again. "Always you Happy."

Everything in him tightened, emotion, arousal, need, they all swirled inside him. He slid into her slowly, wouldn't make her beg him like he'd planned on. Something about how she'd answered him, how she'd looked at him, he wasn't able to deny her.

Feeling her tighten around him and softly moan his name made his cock throb. Letting his lips roam around her neck and down to breasts caused her to lock her thighs around him and push up to meet his strokes. Happy kissed and sucked on her lips, pushed himself into her harder and deeper until he could feel Melissa's breathing was shallow like his, she was so close that he could feel her muscles start to clench around his dick. With one hand he slid it underneath her ass and pressed her even closer to him.

"Let go sweetheart. Come for me." He whispered as he pushed into her hard. That was all it took to send her over the edge. Holy hell it was all he could do to hold on to his control as she moved against him moaning his name. Catching her lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth he kissed her deep, moaning as he came hard after she did.

Rolling to his side and pulling her close, he closed his eyes and rubbed her soft skin as she snuggled into him. Hap felt her lips touch his skin.

"I meant it." His voice was a little gruff.

"Hmmm?"

His hand slid into her hair and his thumb brushed her cheek when she looked up at him.

"I love you."

Her dark eyes watched him and she smiled. "I love you too." Raising up she kissed him and then rested back in his arms. They laid there quietly for a long while.

"Happy." She softly said and he squeezed her in acknowledgement. "Goodnight." She snickered.

Laughing quietly and hugging her tighter, "Smart ass, that don't count and you still owe me."

It was the first night that he fell asleep knowing that Melissa was done with having to be scared for her life. It made him feel a new sense of protectiveness, from here on out she was truly his to keep safe.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

* * *

Melissa had been awake for a while, the sun wasn't even up yet, she'd not moved in a long time. Resting against Happy's warm naked body wasn't just relaxing, it was safe. His arms were wrapped around her and his breathing was slow and deep. He'd told her he loved her again and the memory of it made her smile. She knew it wasn't easy for him, but he seemed to be trying, for that she loved him even more.

Deciding that she wasn't sleepy enough to fall back asleep anytime soon and too lazy to get out of bed this early, there was only one thing to do. Wake Happy up. With a smirk she knew exactly how to do it.

Slowly moving herself out of his arms and down his body didn't take long. Slipping between his thighs and settling there, she leaned in and gently ran her fingers down his cock. It was already halfway hard while he slept and the touch of her fingers made it start to harden more. Her tongue followed the same motions as her fingers had. Her other hand rested on his thigh and she felt him move slightly. He wasn't awake yet. When her mouth closed over him and she sucked him in her mouth, he was fully hard by the time she made one full stroke.

A low groan and hands tangling in her hair let Melissa know he was awake now. Awake and enjoying what she was doing, the noises, thrusting of his hips, and hands softly clenching in her hair told her that. She felt him try to slide a hand under her shoulder and get her to move up and ride him, pulling back in resistance her mouth continued to suck at his cock. It made her feel powerful that she could bring him this much pleasure. He was getting close to coming, his breathing was harsher, hips pushing into her, and he was groaning her name. When he did come, it was with a low groan and she didn't move her mouth from him until he was finished.

Grinning to herself as she moved to lay in his arms that were pulling her close to him, his dark eyes not leaving hers.

"You're a sneaky woman." He mumbled before kissing her.

"Didn't hear you complaining." She pulled back and smirked.

With a squeeze to her ass he just snickered. "Oh I'm not."

They laid there in silence, his rough hands rubbing softly up and down her skin. Melissa would never breathe a word to anyone, not even to Happy, but when his body was calm and relaxed like it was now, he was a very touchy feely person. Liked to cuddle her. She didn't think that he even realized it, she wasn't going to point it out either, afraid he might stop if she did.

Hap's low voice interrupted her thoughts, "I need to tell you what's been going on." His hands stopped and he shifted so that he was lying on his side, propped on his elbow, looking down at her. He had that no emotion expression that she hated on his face.

Moving a piece of hair off her face, "You might get pissed off."

Feeling herself stiffen at that, she held her breath. Oh god, what was he about to say.

"Hey." His hand squeezed the crow on her side. "It's okay. I promise."

Taking a deep breath, "Just tell me."

Melissa listened as Happy told her exactly what had been going on since she had been in the hospital and came home. The hang around that had not been taken care of the day that they found her, it wasn't until yesterday when Happy had left that he was finally found and dealt with. Everyone had known what was going on, everyone but her.

She looked away from Happy, staring at a spot on the wall. Trying to lean up to get off the bed he put his arm across her waist, stopping her.

"No." He told her. "I know you want to be mad, but I didn't keep it from you just for the hell of it."

"Then why did you? Why not just tell me instead of keeping it a secret?" Her voice shook a little, which pissed her off. Anger was what she wanted, not hurt feelings.

Letting out a sigh, "You were in the hospital, thinking it was finally over and done with. You felt safe. I didn't want to take that away from you."

The sincerity wasn't hard to miss but that wasn't the point, other people were deciding what she could and could not know about, things that had to do with her. Trying to separate her emotions from logic was difficult and took her a few minutes. Carefully she considered Happy's explanation of why he didn't tell her. It made sense and if she was honest with herself, it probably would have been hard for her to deal with it.

When the silence in the room started to bother her she turned her head to look at Happy. He'd waited for her to process what he'd said, given her time to sort out her thoughts, but he hadn't let her out from under his arm during that time.

"So, you didn't tell me about the hang around and while you guys were tracking him down I got to suffer your jerk ass attitude?"

Watching his eyes flare at her sarcastic remark almost made her laugh. His jaw and fingers flexed a few times, like he was trying to figure out what to say and keep his temper in check.

Knowing whatever he was getting ready to say was something that was making him uncomfortable was easy to tell, he made that low throat clearing sound.

"I was pissed off, not just about the damn hang around and I took it out on you."

"What else were you pissed off about?" She asked and watched him. He seemed to be deciding if he wanted to tell her or not, felt his body stiffen slightly.

Letting an irritated breath out, "When we were looking for you, in that building, Creagen wouldn't talk. I took him out too fast."

What? Melissa really didn't understand what he was so pissed about. "I don't understand what the problem with that is."

"He deserved to suffer. I'd planned on making sure he did." He grunted.

Letting what he said sink in, the meaning of what he was telling her made sense. If it weren't for having Loken as a brother and how he solved problems she may have not caught on to what Happy was implying. How could she be mad at Happy for how he felt about Creagen, especially when it was because Hap cared for her that he had wanted Creagen to suffer. The absurd craziness wasn't lost on her.

"I get it. Eye for eye kinda thing."

Reluctantly he nodded.

"I was the only one who didn't know?" She questioned. An answer didn't come and that was a confirmation in itself. Looking away from him because she couldn't focus while she looked at him right now, she thought about it. Somehow after the nightmare of all the things that had happened to her were finally over, it was still causing issues in her life. The dilemma now was, how much more was she going to let it disrupt her life?

"Melissa?"

"No, don't say anything. We've had this conversation before. I know why you didn't tell me. It's just frustrating, I'm the one who's always expected to just be okay with whatever is kept from me. Each time has different reasons or excuses but it all comes down to the same thing. Do what we want and Melissa doesn't hold grudges so she'll be fine. And if she isn't fine with it, well, that's on her." Closing her eyes to try and get the tears that had formed to go away almost worked, didn't realize it hadn't until she felt his thumb brush across her cheek.

In her heart she knew that she couldn't be mad about Happy keeping what he'd just told her from her. All Melissa wanted to do was put it behind her, Creagen, the attacks, the pain and hurt. If she held onto this it would be letting it beat her. She knew she needed to say something, the tenseness of Hap's body told her that he was on edge. Instead of saying anything though she kept her eyes and mouth closed.

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for not telling you about the damn hang around. I didn't want you to worry, to be scared. I didn't want you to bring that shit home, enough happened here already. This should be your safe place." He told her. "I shouldn't have been an asshole to you. I am sorry for that."

When Melissa didn't respond she felt his hand brush over a few of her healing injuries, "Those are why I was pissed."

That got her attention and she opened her eyes, "I made you pissed off?"

"Not you." He grumbled. "Watching you struggle and the pain you're in trying to heal. That fucking Creagen didn't suffer enough."

That reasoning sounded about right, at least where Happy was concerned.

"Happy, remember when you told me that you had to share me with Creagen because he was always on my mind." She asked. "If you continue to focus on Creagen, it's me that has to share you with him. And he's dead."

"Don't you understand, I don't care how he died, how fast or how slow. He's gone and that's all that matters to me." She told him as honestly as she could. "You have to find a way to be okay with that too."

With a heavy sigh he agreed, "I know." His hand rubbed the crow and he stared at her. "Are you gonna be mad?"

The way he asked her if she was going to be mad wasn't like him, usually he tried to distract her with touching and kissing. He was worried. Her big bad man didn't want her to be mad. It wasn't often that he let his emotions show on the surface and most of the time it wasn't in the way most other people did. Or maybe it was her getting better at understanding him. Whatever it was she wouldn't let it go to waste.

Moving her hand to the back of his neck she gently applied enough pressure to move him closer to her, "Happy, from the first day I met you you've done what you could to make sure that I was safe and protected. Even when you didn't know who I was." She ran her hand down the edge of his jaw, resting her thumb on his neck. Under her thumb she could feel his heart beating hard. "I can't be mad that you wanted to do that. I love you for it. It's just, I don't want you to forget that I'm a grown woman, not a child. You don't need to keep things from me that you think I can't handle. Especially things that have to do with me. I'm strong and if it's more than I can handle I know that you'll be there."

"I don't know if I can do it. I'll try though." He didn't sound like he believed what he was saying. She knew it wouldn't be an overnight change, eventually though, down the road was possible, maybe.

She felt his body relax a little. "You do owe me for being an ass the last few days, I am a little mad about that." Melissa smirked at him, giggling when he snatched her close to him and nipped at her neck with his teeth.

"You're a brat." He chuckled. "You said you didn't want me to forget that you're a grown woman," His hand covered one of her breasts, "Sweetheart, that's something I'll never forget."

"Not what I meant." She ended on a moan as he replaced his mouth where his hand had been. Neither spoke much after that and she let Happy make up to her in the way he was comfortable with, and she was perfectly happy with that.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"How many days will you be gone?"

"Should take us about three days, maybe four." Happy answered. He sat across the patio table from Melissa, all she was wearing was a bikini. She'd been out swimming when he had come home from the clubhouse after they had church. It was all he could do to keep his hands off her, for now at least. He wanted to go over a few things with her first.

"Are you going to make one of the guys stay here with me?" She asked trying to hide her slight frown.

This was one of the things he wanted to talk to her about. Happy understood she wanted to stay alone. But, he didn't think he was ready to do that yet. Even her brothers and cousins had hinted not so subtly that they wouldn't be ready either. The only problem was how she would react to it.

"I think Opie is gonna crash out in the garage, one of your cousins too when he gets back from Tacoma. No one in the house though." He said, watching her consider what he'd just said.

"I guess that's fine." She sighed and offered him a bite of her fruit.

Standing up and coming to her chair he pulled her up and sat down with her on his lap. A man could only take so much, sitting across from her just wasn't working for him.

"You'll never know they're here." He mumbled as he ate the fruit she gave him.

"Opie maybe. My cousin is a different story." She laughed, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"What are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Work, there's a few things I'm closing up. I've got a few doctors appointments too." Melissa toyed with the rings on his fingers as she talked.

"Take somebody with you if you have meetings outside of the home office." When she nodded and didn't complain he was reminded of how easygoing she was. It was something that he had come to appreciate about her. She wasn't demanding, didn't nag about things, and gave him space. That's what surprised him most, she wasn't all the time trying to get his attention. From what he'd seen of other Old Lady's and what a pain in the ass they could be, Hap had prepared himself for the same. In fact, more often than not it was him who ended up going and finding her, spending time with her. It always relaxed him.

"The doctors appointments, they just check ups?" Hap questioned. Again she nodded yes. Clearing his throat a little he brought up something that had been on his mind. "You ever think about taking that thing out?"

Feeling her get very still and look at him, he could see the questions in her eyes. "What thing?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The IU thing."

"IUD. If I have it removed you'd have to wear condoms again." She said quietly.

"Would I have to?" He knew the answer just wanted to hear her say it.

Raising a brow at him, "You're a smart man, you know if you don't I could get pregnant."

"You don't want babies?"

"Well I would, it's just-"

He interrupted her before she could finish, "You don't want to have _my_ babies?" That thought bothered him more than he cared to admit. He knew what kind of man he was, the things he'd done, couldn't blame her if she didn't want to.

"Happy Lowman the only babies I will ever be having will be yours!" She glared at him, but snuggled into his chest when he tightened his arms around her.

"I was going to say, that I want time with you all to myself first." With a sigh, "This will sound selfish of me, but I'm not ready to share your love yet."

His stomach tightened at her comment, damn he loved her. "When you put it that way how can I argue." He snickered.

"In a few months I can have it taken out and let you knock me up." She laughed softly.

Holy shit the thought of that made him hard as a rock and he pushed up against her bikini clad ass. Moving her legs Melissa straddled him on the chair as she unzipped his pants and wrapped her soft hand around his cock.

Groaning in regret, "I gotta be back at the clubhouse in a few minutes."

"So why are you wasting time?" She said against his lips while her hand moved her bathing suit to the side and pressing herself against him.

It was an invitation that he couldn't deny. She was wet and ready for him. It didn't take long to get her to come and he was right there with her. Breathing heavy with her resting on his lap he kissed her.

"I guess you better get going." She smiled at him.

Helping her up and getting his pants done up only took a second. "I'll see ya tonight sweetheart." Hap told her and left the house, the thought of what they'd just done making him grin. He definitely got more pussy having an Old Lady than when he was single and he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Uhh, Happy."

Turning around from the table in the Clubhouse Chapel Happy looked at the nervous prospect. He was the one that was with Melissa, or was supposed to be.

"What? Where's Melissa?" He demanded.

"She's out in the van. I told her I had to get something." The prospect shifted. "I really just needed to ask you if it was okay to take her to that warehouse?"

Happy had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? What warehouse?"

"You know. That one where you found her and Lee." He told them. "Well she said to take her to that warehouse, she had to look for something."

That was strange. She hadn't mentioned anything to him. He'd only gotten home this morning from the run they had been on. It had been a long four days and all he had time to do was run home real quick to shower before they had to be back at the clubhouse for chapel. Hap had liked when Melissa had joined him in the shower, he'd fucked her hard and fast with her encouragement. He'd missed her. She hadn't mentioned going to that warehouse though.

"You plan on breaking into it?" Tig asked.

"No. I asked that. She has keys to it." The prospect answered.

"That don't make sense." Jax commented.

Before the conversation could go any further Happy got up and left, better find out what was going on, his girl could be a complicated handful sometimes.

Walking up to the van Melissa had her head turned and didn't see him until he opened the door. Putting his hands above his head he rested them on the doorframe.

"Where you going pretty lady?" He asked her, waiting for her to look at him.

With a soft snort, "Apparently I'm not allowed to go anywhere without permission."

He watched her, she still hadn't looked at him. It was then that he realized that she wasn't a little pissed off. She was angry, really angry. He'd not seen her like this often. Reaching a hand down and rubbing it over her clenched fingers finally got her to look at him.

"That idiot prospect, brought me here like I'm a child and parked right in the middle of everything so everybody could see while he came to ask your permission after I told him where I wanted to go!" She glared at him. "Did you tell him he had to ask you first?"

Jesus Christ she was mad. He actually hadn't told the prospect to do that, the dumbass could have called just to let him know what was up, didn't need to come here.

"No, I did not." He answered her honestly. His reply didn't do much to calm her down. "Where do you want to go?"

"The warehouse, the one where you found me." She said, offering nothing else.

"That place is locked up tight. Private property." Happy told her.

Rolling her eyes and holding up a ring of keys, "My private property. I bought it after I came home from the hospital. Just to be on the safe side." Letting out a sigh, "I've sold it, I knew the buyers wouldn't want the building. I've scheduled it to be demolished in a few days."

This reminded him how smart and efficient she was. She'd bought it in case they had left any evidence behind. "What is it you want to look for?" Happy was pretty sure he knew what it was, had seen her touch her neck a few times.

The tears that filled her eyes surprised him, made him feel like someone had hit him in the stomach.

"The necklace you gave me." She fidgeted a little, "I lost it."

"I can get you another one."

"That's not the point." Melissa huffed. "It's all I had, the only thing-" She stopped herself from finishing, but not before a tear slid down and she brushed it away.

He knew what she was going to say, it was the only thing he had given her. At that time he'd not even told her he loved her. From what Lee had said, she had clung to that necklace for everything she was worth and lost her shit when she thought she'd lost it. Hell, when he'd found her it was wrapped around her fingers embedded in the skin. He felt shitty for not giving her more. Especially when she never asked for anything.

"It was important to me." She said almost so soft that he didn't hear her. "Will you take me to look for it? Please."

Happy could only guess how much of that anger she had to swallow to ask him to take her, knew it must have hurt her pride a little. That didn't sit well with him.

"No." He answered while he felt around in the pocket inside his kutte. The emotions that flashed in her eyes at his refusal were a mix of hurt, anger, and stubborn defiance. She looked away from him and flattened her hands down on her thighs in anger.

Finding what he was looking for he reached for her hand. Rubbing his finger across hers, he waited for her to look at him. When she did, he turned her palm face up and gently laid her necklace in it.

"How did you, why do you have it?" She stumbled over the questions and her fingers shook as she touched it.

"When I found you it was wrapped around your fingers. I couldn't get it loose, skin was swollen around it in places. At the hospital I asked Tara if she could get it for me. I think she removed it while they had you in surgery." He ran his finger over it. "I'll have to get it fixed for you, the chain is broken."

"Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, not really sure he could explain it, "I don't know. I was gonna get it fixed first." How could he say that he wanted to give her something better before he gave her the little necklace back.

"Thank you Happy." She smiled and leaned forward kissing him. He didn't move his body but he did kiss her back.

"Wanna go home?" He asked against her lips.

"Yes."

Pulling away from her and grinning, "I'll be right back."

Happy headed back into the clubhouse and went to the prospect, "Van keys." Hap held out his hand.

"I can drive her back." The prospect volunteered.

Hap heard her brothers snicker.

"Your best bet would be to avoid her for a while. You're lucky she hasn't tried to kill you. Still might." Happy stared at the prospect, "You ever park her out in the parking lot like that again and make her wait, I'll make you sorry you did."

It was a serious warning that was understood by everyone there, especially the prospect.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Melissa heard Happy, didn't open her eyes, felt his hand smooth down her back and land on her butt cheek then squeeze. He snickered when she tried to pull the covers back up.

"Is my baby tired?" He mocked.

"Smart ass." She mumbled. "How are you up and dressed?" She wondered out loud. They had been awake all night until early in the morning, she was tired.

"We've got places to go. "

Curious about that she opened her eyes and let them travel over him, good grief she loved the man. "Where are we going?"

"Can't tell ya." He smirked. "Better get up and find out."

He knew that would get her. Stretching, knowing he was watching, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him and letting him pull her close always made her feel good. "Want to take a shower with me?"

Smacking her ass, "Yeah. But I ain't going to. We're leaving in a few minutes. Now move it."

Melissa took the helmet Happy handed her. It hadn't taken her long to get ready, she had made sure that she looked nice. When they went places people always seemed shocked that Happy had a woman. Looking nice always made the shock that much more exaggerated. Getting on the bike behind Hap, she held on as they sped through Charming.

The building was a familiar one, they parked behind it. It was the tattoo shop that Happy had brought her to when he had put his crow on her.

Helping her off the bike and not letting go of her hand they headed for the door. "You getting something new Hap?"

Happy stopped at the door, "Nope, thought I'd add just a little to yours." He watched her to see if she would say no. She wasn't going to. It was obvious he had something on his mind to do and Melissa trusted him, knew that it was a way he showed his love to her.

"Okay." She smiled and watched him relax a little.

Inside she talked to Mike and Joanie, the two she had met last time, was introduced to a few new ones who like she had expected were shocked at who she was to Happy. Following him to the spot he had taken her to before and listening to his directions, it didn't take her long to do as she was told.

It didn't take as long as last time, the only difference this time was he covered it up before she could look at it.

"You can look at it in a little bit, after we leave. This place is packed." He told her.

Some of the new guys had made a few visits over to where they had been while Hap was working on her. From the look on Happy's face it was clear that they may have also been trying to see what was under the small cloth she held over herself and he was not thrilled with that. After a few pointed glares those guys got the message and stayed at their own stations.

Covering her up and following her outside to the bike it didn't take but a few minutes for them to get home. He drove fast and seemed a little tense. Seeing the house come into view Melissa didn't have time to wonder about the change in him.

Opening the door he stopped her in front of the mirror in the foyer.

"You want to see?" He asked. When she nodded, he helped her take her shirt off. "Take the cover off slow, so it don't stick."

Slowly she pulled back the covering, he had added little charms to the bracelet tattoo. The first one was a compass.

"I'll always find you, no matter where you are." He said when she looked at him.

The next was a rose, "I'll probably screw up sometimes and not get you flowers when I should."

Slowly she pulled the covering back some more, showing the next charm, it was self explanatory. It was the letter I, a heart, and the letter U. Smiling she looked at him, "I love you too Happy."

Pulling back the plastic to see the last charm made her freeze and stare. It couldn't be. She looked again, closer, it was detailed and beautiful.

"Happy. That's a ring?" She softly whispered, looking at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked her just as softly.

"It's beautiful." Melissa didn't understand why he had put it there though. Before she could ask him, he reached into his pocket and took something out, thought she saw his hand shake barely.

"It was supposed to look like this." In his hand was the exact ring that he had tattooed on her as the last charm. "I had it made for you."

"Why?" She asked. Needed to hear him say exactly why.

Clearing his throat, "I like having you as my Old Lady, I'd like to have you as my wife, for you to have my name, to be mine."

Melissa felt her heart pound as his words sunk in. Her breath caught. Happy had just asked her to marry him. It was something that she had really never expected from him. He stared at her waiting, looking uncertain.

"Yes." Was all she could choke out.

Letting out a breath Happy grinned, reached out and wrapped his fingers around hers. The ring he had been holding slid onto hers and fit perfectly.

"You gonna ask me if I'm gonna be faithful? Like you did when I asked you to be my Old Lady."

She stepped in closer to him and placed a hand on each side of his face. "I love you Happy. I don't need to ask you that. You gave me your word already. I know you keep your word." She let her lips touch his. "I trust you."

Sliding his arms around her waist, Happy paused before pulling her close, "I love you Melissa."


	57. Chapter 57

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them all, so feel free to keep them coming! Only one more chapter after this one. And, maybe an epilogue! This chapter was a long one, had to cover a few people :)

ENJOY!

 **Chapter 57**

* * *

Letting a slow deep breath out, Happy's arms tightened around Melissa and his lips found hers. It was a long deep kiss but the impact of it was like a fire spreading through him. She did that to him. Made him feel like he would go up in flames, the best part was knowing that she felt the same. Happy could feel it in the way she responded to him, the way she touched him, looked at him. It was a powerful feeling.

Pulling his mouth from hers and sliding his hand into hers he guided her to the sofa in the living room. Sitting down he pulled her onto his lap, she shifted so that she was straddling him. Happy took the time to look at her, flushed pink skin, slightly swollen lips from kissing him, hair just a little messy from the ride on the bike, and her eyes were bright. She was beautiful and happy. He'd done that and knowing it, he made a silent promise to himself that he would try to do it more often.

His finger ran lightly over the lace covering her breast and then down over her crow before resting on her ass and squeezing. Melissa leaned in and pressed her lips to his taking her time. Happy let her. Right now he would just about let her do anything. Asking her to marry him had been something that had him nervous, it was not a feeling he liked. It had been in the back of his mind that she may say no. That would have made sense to him, he didn't have much to offer her. When she had said yes, his heart had pounded so hard he could barely stop his hand from shaking as he put the ring on her finger. Moving his eyes to look at it now, the ring had fit perfect. The lady who made jewelry for the club had done a nice job. All Happy had taken her were the loose stones he wanted to use, one of his gold rings, and a drawing of what he would like it to look like. He'd told her to add anything she wanted to improve it if she needed to, she hadn't though. It was a beautiful ring, Melissa wearing it only made it better.

They didn't talk as Melissa took off his shirt or he undid her bra. Nothing was said as they spent time kissing and touching each other. Clothes were taken off and tossed aside until she sat above him completely naked except for the ring he'd just given her.

"You gonna kiss me or just stare?" Happy teased.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a bossy man?" She laughed as she leaned in to kiss him.

"May have mentioned it a few times." He mumbled against her lips as his arms tightened around her pulling her close. When he did that it pressed her against his hard cock, her soft moan was enough encouragement for him to slide his hands to her ass and push her against him again. She was wet and starting to make impatient sounds when he slid his cock between her lips and rubbing it against her clit.

"Happy..." She moaned in his ear, "Please."

It made him throb hearing her beg, made his heart pound when he felt her tongue graze his neck before her lips sucked on the same skin. Slowly he angled himself and pushed into her wet entrance. Fuck it was good. Melissa didn't rush him, he could feel the tightness in her body and knew that she was close to coming. Grinning to himself, he liked that about her, the fact that she could get so turned on by the things he did to her. Pacing himself slowly he pushed into her and pulled almost out before repeating. Her soft whining blended with his low grunts and the sounds of their bodies touching together.

Melissa sat straight and leaned slightly back as she moved her hips in time with Hap's slow thrusts. Looking down she watched him pushing in and out of her.

"You like watching, don't you." He growled, " You like watching me fuck you."

Her eyes didn't move but she answered, "Yes. I like watching you fuck me Happy."

Hearing her say it made his whole body tense with need. His movements got a little more urgent and her breathing got a lot more labored, just like his. She was close to coming. Hap slid his hands from her hips up her back and rested his hands on her shoulders. With his hands there he was able to push down on her body and make his dick go deeper into her. At her gasp he knew that it would only take a few more strokes like that to make her come. Good thing too because he was close to coming himself. After a few more deep pushes her eyes flew to his and her breath caught at the same time her pussy spasmed around him. Hap wanted to just pound into her and push them both over as quick as possible. He didn't though, biting on his lip he kept the same deep slow strokes. She cried out his name as she came and that's the last he heard before coming, heart pounding in his ears.

Happy didn't know how long they sat there, arms wrapped around each other, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Her soft lips would touch his skin here and there.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He loved hearing her say it. "I love you too." He mumbled in return. Her content sigh was enough to let him know that she liked hearing it too. Pulling a soft blanket from behind them, he laid back to stretch out and adjusted her against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. This was how he wanted to live the rest of his life. Moments like these.

Feeling his body relax, Happy let his mind empty. With her he was able to do that, only with her. She was his quiet comfort, a way to turn off his always racing mind and just relax. It was almost as addictive as the sex. Almost.

* * *

- **xx-**

* * *

Melissa didn't know how long they had been asleep. When she woke up she'd been pressed against Happy's warm naked skin. His legs had been tangled up with hers and he had been breathing deep and even. Staying as still as she could was easy, she didn't want to wake him up. He'd been tired lately and taking naps wasn't something that he usually did. From now on she would make sure to try and get him to rest a little more. Besides right now she was enjoying being snuggled up to him. It gave her time to think. With a smile she carefully lifted her hand to look at the ring that was now on it. It was beautiful. It wasn't a regular diamond ring. It was a dark green stone with small diamonds around it and the band was woven all the way around with little diamonds. It was very flashy in a subtle kind of way. Judging from the rings he chose to wear, which were all flashy and made bold statements, it made sense that he would want hers to make at least somewhat of a statement. If she remembered right, he said he'd had it made for her. That thought thrilled her but didn't surprise her. Happy was thoughtful and creative, designing a ring for her would be something he liked.

She was going to be married! The thought made her feel giddy, like an excited teenager. Melissa wondered if Happy would be one of those men who got engaged and was just happy to stay that way for a long time. Or maybe he would want to get married soon.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something." Happy's sleepy voice asked as his fingers rubbed hers and stroked the ring.

"I was." She answered honestly and looked up at him. "But I kinda don't want to say, it might make me seem a little crazy." She scoffed.

"I think that ship already sailed." He laughed softly.

"Hey!" Melissa elbowed him in the side. "You're stuck with me now smartass."

"I guess somebody's gotta do it." He smirked while he still toyed with the ring on her finger.

"Fine. I was wondering if you were going to be the type of guy who would just want to stay engaged for a long time. You know, that way you don't actually have to get married." Melissa was surprised at what came out of her mouth, hadn't realized it was a worry until now.

Melissa felt Happy take a deep breath and moved to his side, facing her. "Why would you ask me that? If that were the case I would have just kept you as my Old Lady. I don't do things I don't want to do. You know that."

"I told you it sounded crazy." She sighed.

"Lucky for you I like a little crazy." He teased, making her smile. "I don't want to be engaged a long time. I hate the word fiance, I like wife better." Hap stated matter of factly. She couldn't help but stare at him for a minute, he said the weirdest things sometimes. There was something she wanted to know and she hoped he would answer.

"When did you know? That you wanted to marry me."

He seemed to think about it for only a second. "Well, my mom said something that kind of stuck with me. She said that you being my Old Lady was doing all the things a wife did without the benefits of being a wife. Ma was kind of upset about it." Hap stopped and rubbed his hand down her side resting it on her hip. "When you were in the hospital I understood what she meant. There you were and I couldn't take care of you. I had no say in how you were treated. I was nobody to them. It bothered me. Made me realize that if something happened to me you would be in the same situation. I want to be the one to take care of you and you do the same for me." He cleared his throat a little, "I can't give you much, but I can give you my name, love, and loyalty. That's what I want you to know, it's what I want people to know."

She was a little stunned at how honest he had been, a little humbled by it too. "Happy don't ever say that isn't much, that's all I've ever wanted. It means more than you can ever know for you to offer me those things." Leaning up she kissed him softly. "All I have ever wanted was a happy home with someone who loved me."

Before he could say anything, she took a breath, "There is one thing that does worry me though."

"Is it the being faithful-" He started but she interrupted him.

"No, I meant what I said about that. I trust you." Melissa said. "I worry that one day you'll decide that you miss the road. Coming and going as you please, not tied to one place. I know that you were a Nomad for a while. You've been on the road for most of the clubs. That probably holds some kind of appeal." Looking at him, "I don't know if I could take it if you just decided you wanted that life again and left me."

Happy silently stared at her for so long that she started to get nervous.

"Do you know when I bought my house here in Charming?" He asked her. It seemed like a weird question right now.

Shaking her head no, she waited for him to answer.

"About two months after becoming a Nomad."

That didn't make sense. "But you were a Nomad for over a year before becoming a SAMCRO member, why buy a house in Charming if you weren't even here and weren't a member?"

"I was getting tired of the road, wanted somewhere to call home that wasn't a musty clubhouse dorm. Even if I didn't get to be there much. I went there every chance I could. I've always known I wanted to be part of the Mother Charter and it felt like home here." He stroked her skin. "I'm getting older, I've proved myself to the clubs, so I don't need to travel as much. Plus, I like the comfort of my own bed, my warm woman in that bed." His words eased some of the concern she had.

As if realizing that she wasn't fully convinced, he cleared his throat a little, "Melissa, you are my everything, I could never leave you like that." He moved his hand to the crow tattoo, "I promised you that when I put this on you. Always and forever."

That was all she needed. "I love you Happy."

The smile he gave her made her heart clench. It was pure love and happiness. Melissa stored the image away, it was a moment she would always treasure.

"You said you had the ring made for me. You designed it?" She asked.

Happy fingered the ring. "Yeah, I drew out what I wanted. I had the stones, been saving them, just didn't know why until a little while back." He grinned. "The gold was from my first Sons ring."

"It's really beautiful. I like that it is made with your design and from your ring. It makes it extra special. Thank you." Melissa told him. His answer was a very slow and hungry kiss.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"You gonna do right by her?" Loken asked Happy as they sat out on the patio. He watched the silent man for a few seconds. There was no hesitation in Hap's eyes.

"Yeah. I won't treat her bad." Hap said.

"The ring's nice. You did good." Loken decided to shake things up a little. "So, you guys gonna give me some nieces and nephews?"

Happy's eyes swung to his instantly. "What?"

"I like babies." He shrugged casually trying to keep the smirk off his face. It was all he could do to keep from laughing. Happy looked like he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should. Loken knew that Hap was someone who kept things to himself most of the time. Except with Melissa, those two seemed to have a connection that he hadn't seen either have with anyone else.

"I asked her about it." Hap shifted and stretched his legs out. "Said she'd like to wait a little while."

Now that surprised Loken. Not that Melissa wanted to wait, but the part where Happy said he'd asked her. He was realizing that there was more to the Tacoma Killer than even he suspected. Any life that any of them lived would involve the club and would always be club business in a lot of ways, the trick was balancing a private life that wasn't part of the club, keeping part of yourself separate. It made it possible to keep your own identity, be your own person but still be part of the club. Melissa had mastered the skill early, earlier than even her brothers. She had used that particular knowledge to be successful at almost everything she set her mind to. Loken was learning fast that Happy had done that too, better than most people. He was a club soldier, there was no doubt about that. But, he was a private man when not being a club man, a man with simple needs. Melissa filled that for him, the same way he did for her.

"Doesn't surprise me." Loken said seriously.

"Why not?" Happy seem puzzled.

Letting out a breath, knowing eventually this would come up, "What I need to say, it gonna stay between us? No one else." Loken asked and watched Happy nod yes. "I'm guessing that one of the reasons she wants to wait, and she wouldn't admit to it if we asked, is because SAMCRO is a damn disaster. Financially speaking." He expected Happy to argue, but he didn't.

"Look man, I don't mean any disrespect to the Mother charter. But, I know my sister and she will want to get it a little more under control before she does anything else. With you and her being together she will work even harder to do it faster. She'll do it too."

"I thought that too. She's showed me some of the numbers and she's making gains really fast." Hap said. There was a note of pride in the tattooed man's voice that Loken immediately approved of.

Loken turned to Happy, "You gotta promise me something man." He waited for a second. "Keep your eye on Jax. I can guarantee there will come a time when Melissa will need to do something and Jax will only focus on the money. He won't want to listen to her because of it. Promise me you'll have Melissa's back when that happens. We know SONS business, Melissa knows money making business. She knows things before most other people do, she's got the best contacts out there and when not them, she has a sharp eye on predicting what will happen. She's very seldom been wrong. Jax is stubborn sometimes, doesn't think before he acts."

"I'll always have her back." Happy told him possesively.

Nodding at the man, Loken smirked at him. "What you gonna do if she wants one of those big fancy weddings? Tuxedo's and all that shit."

Watching Happy's eyes widen instantly in shock was worth the teasing. It wasn't often that he could get a rise out of the fierce man like that, he snorted out a laugh.

"You think she will?" Hap mumbled.

Loken froze, he wasn't sure what his sister would want. All he knew was that whatever it was Melissa would make him, Shep, and the rest of the cousins be involved. So if she wanted fancy shit, that would include them all. Shit.

"Hell, I don't know." Loken muttered back, not able to hide the uncomfortable look on his face.

Both men sat and quietly talked while they watched Melissa and Shep in the kitchen laughing and talking through the patio doors.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

"What do you think those two are up to?" Shep asked his sister, as he looked out at Happy and Loken sitting outside on the patio.

"I'd almost be afraid to know." Melissa laughed. "Looks pretty serious whatever it is. They look a little worried."

"Probably something to do with you." He teased. "You have that effect on people."

"Very funny." She huffed.

Watching his sister move around the kitchen cleaning up Shep couldn't help but notice that she seemed happy. Genuinely happy. No fake smiles, no putting on a front so no one would worry about her. It was something that he had not really thought would happen again, not after everything she had been through. He felt his eyes tear up just a little and blinked hard to clear them out.

"So you're gonna marry him." It wasn't a question, more of an acknowledgement. "I can't really say I'm surprised."

At Melissa's look of surprise Shep laughed. His sister still hadn't grasped the extent of just how possesive Happy was. Or if she had she didn't care.

"Sweet M, from the minute that man came into your life on the side of the road he has treated you like you were his." Shep held up his hand when Melissa made a sound to interrupt. "You know what I mean. I watched how he worried over making sure you were safe and then how you being hurt and in the hospital really hit him hard. People outside the club treated him like he was insignificant when important questions were asked, they asked me or Loken instead."

"So you're saying he wants to marry me so he can make decisions for me?" Melissa asked with a raised brow.

"God no." That wasn't what he had meant at all. "That man loves you. He wants everyone to know that you're his, that he loves you. I think it's his way of trying to make you happy too. You deserve to be treated with respect and Happy knows that outside of the club you wouldn't be. People would look down on you, treat you differently because you have a boyfriend, especially a Son. If you're married to the man it's different. Stupid but true."

His sister stared at him before she decided to say anything. "I guess that's true. Do you want to know why I'm going to marry him. Honest answer." She walked over and sat down across from him. "With Happy I don't have to fight for his love, he doesn't share it with anyone else, only me. He doesn't make me bend or break who I am to feel worthy of it either. He's there offering something I never expected to have and that is one of the reasons I love him."

Shep couldn't say anything, what was there to say. What she had said was profound to him, about both Happy and her. He'd never considered actually how much she would have had to conform to be with someone that wasn't a part of the club, their way of life. All that she would have to give up of herself in order to fit in somewhere else. Even though he knew that Melissa had been happy and had a pretty good life up until now there were things that she had given up to stay a part of their lives. Now was her chance to have those things without having to sacrifice herself or her family, he'd never deny her that opportunity. If marrying a man that scared the living shit out of almost everyone but his sister was the way she'd do that, well how could he not be happy for her. Looking up his eyes caught Loken and Happy's as they both stood in the doorway behind Melissa. She hadn't seen them. They had heard what Melissa had said and both looked impacted by it.

Melissa's voice broke the silence. "Plus, he's probably the only man that would put up with you all and not be scared of you."

Happy chuckled at that and watched her turn around as he came into the kitchen and sat down beside her letting his hand rub her thigh.

"You might be right about that." Shep smirked and looked at Happy. "We're gonna have to have another talk."

"Good grief Shep." Melissa muttered and shook her head.

Taking a drink of his beer Shep looked at his family, who would thought they'd end up here with the Tacoma Killer as part of that family. Life was strange but one hell of an interesting ride.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

The swing rocked slowly back and forth, it was nice out tonight. Happy sat quietly with his mom waiting for her to speak. He had brought Melissa down earlier in the day. The ride hadn't been to bad, although he would have prefered to have been on his bike but since Melissa was still not completely healed with her internal injuries, it was best that she not be on the back of his bike for long amounts of times. She had already went to bed because she was a little more tired than she had been the last few days. The thought of her in his bed here at his mom's house made his cock stiffen a little. Happy had never, not once brought a woman to meet his mom. Hell, he didn't think he had ever even talked about one to his mom, other than to say bitches around the club. That had always earned his a frown and disapproving look from her.

His mom had been surprised when they had got here. Her and Melissa had instantly started talking and hugging. That was when she had noticed the ring on Melissa's finger. It wasn't often that Happy had seen his mom cry and the times that he had it was out of grief at either something Hap had done or some other low blow that life had dealt her. She had hugged him as she tried to dry her eyes, then she had done the same to Melissa. It was nice knowing that she felt such happiness for him and Melissa.

"I'm proud of you."

Her soft voice had jerked him out of his thoughts and he turned and looked at her with a slight grin. "For what?"

"I know it wasn't easy for you, admitting you loved her and then caring enough to show her. Living in that life you do, it doesn't seem easy to find something that is genuine, that doesn't have to do with that vest you wear. I bet a lot of women never really cared about what kind of man you really were, just about your reputation. They wanted the thrill of a bad man, they weren't interested in who you were on the inside. And you didn't care about what kind of women they were just the instant gratification you could get from them."

Happy's eyes widened at her comment.

"Son, I'm not stupid or blind. You have always been very private with how you feel. I imagine it is hard to find people you can fully trust, doing the things you do and being associated with the people you're with. Whatever it was that led you to Melissa and made it possible for you to want to love her and make a life with her, well, it has made me the happiest I have been in longer than I can remember. I have never seen you this calm and at ease, she's good for your soul. And for that I will love that woman as if she were my own daughter."

Hap sat silently, he was at a loss for words, not only from what his mom had just told him but the fact that he had never really realized just how much she understood about his life, about him. Despite all that, she'd loved him for who he was, the same as Melissa did. His heart beat faster at this new bit of information. There would never be a way for him to explain to Melissa, his mom, or anyone else for that matter just how much he loved Melissa or why. Hell, he barely understood it himself. All he knew was that it was how he felt and he'd fight to his very last breath to keep it.

"How did her brothers and family take the news?" His mom slid her eyes to him not trying to hide the mischief in them.

"Only her brothers know right now. We wanted to tell you before we told anyone else." Happy liked watching the look of pride flash in his mom's eyes at that little piece of information. "Her brothers took it okay, I guess. They were happy for her and made sure to have another brotherly talk with me." He grumbled as he recalled the threats each brother had made, each one clearly meant what they threatened. Death, slowly, painfully, if Hap ever did Melissa wrong. And then they slapped him on the back before giving him a hug and congratulating him. Hap still couldn't believe that Melissa was their sister sometimes, and that he had never once met her before that day on the side of the road.

"Brotherly talk?" His mom laughed. "They threaten to beat you up or something?"

"Something like that." He rolled his eyes making his mom laugh harder. "Thanks for the support." He teased.

"Honey, those men have been her protectors for a lifetime. They've been the ones to hold her hand, fuss and fight with her, fight for her, she holds their hearts just like they hold hers. It's a strong bond and I'm sure it's hard for Melissa's brothers learning to trust that you would love and protect her, not hurt her. The not knowing must be hard for them." His mom leaned in against him as he draped an arm around her shoulders and kept the swing softly swaying. "It must be hard for you too, trying to prove to them that you're not going to hurt her. All you need to do is love her, make her happy any way you can and that will be all her family will need."

Happy thought about what she said, she was right when it was laid out like that. It must be hard for Shep and Loken to let her go, especially to someone like him. But for fucks sake, did no one think he was capable of not doing her wrong. Did they think he was an idiot not capable of taking care of what was his. Melissa was his whole world, he could never hurt her. He'd prove all those fuckers wrong. Hap let his irritation fade while he looked around at the yard, it looked even better than it did the last time. "Yard looks nice." He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until he heard his mom agree.

"I'm not going to." He said and paused. "Everybody just assumes that I'll screw up and hurt her. That the first chance I get I'm gonna fu-" He quickly covered, "screw another woman. Or treat Melissa disrespectfully in some other horrible way. Even you made sure to make a point of letting me know that I had better treat her right." Once Hap voiced that last part he knew that it had bothered him that his own Mom had also assumed that his past bad habits were something that he was weak enough to continue. Hell, half of all the shit he had done in the past was out of boredom. Not because it was things that he truly enjoyed. He took what was offered to him, there hadn't a reason to turn it down. It was different now. He felt different now. Melissa had done that.

"Son, I'm allowed to say those things to you, it's a mother's place to do it. I just want to make sure that you know what you've got. It's special, doesn't come around for most people." She patted his thigh. "But, you should also know that I expect Melissa to treat you right, to do what she can to make you happy. She's lucky to have a man like you. Loyal, protective, intellegient, and loving, a man who will take care of her." She snorted a little laugh, "And, hopefully give me some grandbabies before he gets too old."

Happy chuckled at the last part, he'd known it would only be a matter of time before she mentioned grandchildren. It surprised him she waited as long as she did.

Rocking the swing slowly and grinning, "Want to come to Charming in about three weeks?"

"What's going on in thr-" She looked over at him. "You're getting married that fast?"

"Melissa's idea. Said she wanted to do it as soon as she could get something planned." Happy smiled. "I told her I'd do anything she wanted as long as I didn't have to wear some fancy suit."

"Don't deprive the woman of a nice wedding Happy Lowman." She fussed.

"I'm not Ma. That seemed to make her happy enough and she told me that she never planned on making me wear one. As long as she got to wear a pretty dress and throw a big party. Seemed like a good deal to me."

"That's a good answer. And that ring. It's beautiful. She told me it was all your idea and your original ring and stones. You never fail to surprise me."

"Thanks, I'm glad it turned out so nice. I wanted her to have something pretty that she'd be proud of." He told his mom. It was easy with her, talking, telling her things. Always had been. Melissa was the same. Both of them were easy to talk to and each one also gave him the space and quietness that he liked too. Happy never would have guessed that it would take him this long into his life to find what he had with Melissa. He'd been fine just having the club, no, that wasn't completely true, he'd wanted something else just hadn't known what it was until Melissa had came along.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go on to bed." His mom patted his leg again before shifting to get up. "I'm so glad you're here and that you brought Melissa. I'm so happy right now that it'll be surprising if I get any sleep at all. I can't wait to see you two get married." She softly laughed. "You never answered me about those grandbabies either, sly man."

Happy tightened his arm and pulled her in before she got up, wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her against him. Returning the gesture she softly told him, "I love you son."

"Love you too."

He sat out for a while longer after his mom went inside. Unconciously moving the swing back and forth, thinking, about everything. Sitting in the dark he made promises to himself, ones he planned on never breaking.

Wtih a long stretch he finally headed inside to his bed, he felt lighter than he had in a while, this time thinking and clearing his mind was just what he needed. Well, one of the things he needed, the other was waiting for him in his bed.

* * *

 **-xx-**

* * *

Melissa felt his warmth before she felt his hands slide up her sides, fingers catching the edge of her top and moving it up with them. Objecting to what he was doing never crossed her sleepy mind. When the top was gone, Happy's arms circled around her and held her against him. Melissa's hands roamed up his arms and rested around his neck. The feeling of being pressed against his naked skin always did the same thing, made her feel safe and protected but at the same time turned her on more than she could even describe. It never got old, it kept getting better each time. Slipping her leg to rest over his hip, she relaxed into him and tilted her head up. Hap's lips brushed against hers soft and demanding. Time passed slowly as they lay there kissing, his lips and tongue would drift down her neck but would return back to her lips before too long. His hand had moved to cup her breast and fingers gently toying with her nipple making her press into his body more.

She could feel what she was doing to him, he was hard and ready, his cock was pressed against her thigh. With only a slight move he could be where they both wanted him to be. Inside her. He didn't yet though. Just kept kissing and touching her. His breathing matched hers. A hand slid down her side to her hip, just under the edge of her panties. With hardly a pause the hand slid the panties off before moving back to her ass and pulling her close. Now she was fully pressed against him. The whole time he'd done that his lips had never left hers. Drawing back and breaking the kiss, he whispered in her ear to stay quiet. Melissa understood what his meaning was. Before she had a chance to respond he had moved her thigh higher on his hip and had his cock at her opening pushing in.

In the dimly lit room she could still his face and watched it as he pushed into her. It was a mix of pleasure, need, love, and fierceness. Exactly how she felt. They rocked slow and deep against each other, lips and tongue moving, hands caressing naked skin. It was overwhelmingly one of the best feelings she'd ever had. Slowly Melissa felt herself getting close to coming, she'd been close already but Happy had known and backed off. She knew when he was in this kind of mood that he liked to come when she did. He pushed his dick into her harder and deeper, rubbing against her clit as he did, his lips met hers when she must have made a little too much noise. Tightening her leg around his hip more she met his hips as they moved against each other. When she knew this time that she was going to come Hap's hand pressed her ass closer to him, felt him throb inside her, that was all she needed to know that he was going to come too. Her pussy spasmed around him as he pushed into her and his lips swallowed the moans that she made. His moans were lost in those same kisses as he pulsed inside her.

As their bodies calmed down after the hard climax, Happy pulled her tighter against him and rested his forehead in the bend of her neck. She could feel the tremors softly ripple through his body. It stilled amazed her at just how incredible this always was.

"Goodnight Happy." She whispered as she felt his breathing deepen.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Love you." His tired voice answered back and his hand softly squeezed her crow tattoo.

"I love you too."

In three weeks, as long as everything went as planned, she'd be his wife. With that thought she wasn't far behind in falling asleep with a smile.


End file.
